


Falice OneShots

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 163
Words: 190,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around FP and Alice from Riverdale.





	1. Anything For You

He hasn't let go of her hand since he reached for it. He's running his fingers up and down her hand, and when his find her wedding ring, he fiddle with the band. Twisting it, moving it, trying to forget any trace of her husband for the time being.

He's almost shocked she hasn't pulled her hand away yet. Especially since her daughter and his son are right across from them. But he's noticed Betty hasn't made any sigh of discomfort towards the gesture and the thought makes him hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe if Alice finally leaves Hal, Betty wouldn't be totally against the idea of he and Alice.

His thoughts are interrupted when Betty and Jughead announce they are ready to leave. "Mom?" Betty says, catching the attention of Alice.

"Yes?" 

"Are you ready to go?" Alice looks between Betty and FP then down towards their entwined fingers.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here for a while." She looks over at FP and he stares at her, trying to hide the joy that brings him. "You can take the car and drop Jughead off at home." She says as she hands her keys over to her daughter.

"Do you want me to come pick you up later?"

"I can take her home." FP says, almost instantly.

"You sure?" Betty quizzes, knowing the times she's seen the two interact it hasn't been the nicest of conversations. 

"Yeah, I got her, don't worry." he looks towards Alice and tries to fight a grin. "I can handle her." 

Betty nods and then her and Jughead leave the diner. 

When the door closes they're both silent until they hear her cat pull out of the lot.

Alice breaks the silence with a heavy sigh and lays her head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you." She says, quietly.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Alice." He says, nonchalantly. They both know it's true and maybe that's what makes it more painful. Because she knows he's willing to risk going to jail again for her, while her own husband would probably turn her in.

"I know but you just got out of jail and I'm already dragging you down again."

"Alice, I would do it again." He says, and she lifts her head off of his shoulder to look at him. "You're not dragging me down. I wouldn't have offered to help you if I didn't want to. I did it because..." he stops for a moment, knowing that telling her the real reason he did it wouldn't be a smart move, she does still have a husband. "I just didn't want you to have to deal with it, that's all. Prison sucks ass, I wouldn't want to see you go back there."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done for me... and I'm not just talking about tonight."

"Like I said, I'd do anything for you. I'd do it all over again."

"FP, I..." she wants to tell him, tell him about Chic, tell him about how shitty her marriage is, how it's practically falling apart, how Hal moved out and how he hasn't touched her in months. But most importantly she wants to tell him she loves him, how she's never stopped loving him. But she doesn't know how to say it, she can't seem to form the words.

So instead she looks around the diner and when she sees that no one is here except for Pop who is in the back, she turns back to FP with a thin smile on her lips.

He raises an eyebrow at her and she leans in to close the distance between them, connecting their lips for the first time in 20 years.

He kisses her back almost instantly, one of his hands moving to cup her cheek, the other still holding onto hers.

When he deepens the kiss she smiles against his lips, missing his kisses and his hands on her. 

"FP." She mumbles breathlessly against his lips. She'd forgotten how much she loved kissing him, he'd forgotten how much he loved kissing her, and she knew that if they continued like this, she would probably let him take her right there in the booth. 

Because it's been on her mind for weeks, if she's being honest with herself, it's been on her mind for years. 

Hal never made her feel the way FP did. She knew he never would, she knew when she started dating, and eventually, married him, that she would never love him like she loved FP. 

"Alice." He whispers, he knows they shouldn't be doing this. But he also knows he's never stopped loving her and wanting her since the moment they ended things all those years ago. If only he could go back in time, maybe they could've had their chance at a happily ever after.

"We can't... shouldn't." She says, but still she leans in to capture his lips once more.

"You're right." He says, resting his forehead against hers.

"But I want to... god, I really, really want to." He opens his eyes and sees a tear slip down her cheek. He wipes it away quickly and leans his head back to look at her, taking her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks, pained from seeing her cry again.

"I missed you... I missed you so damn much and I don't know what to do."

He hushes her and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her body as she cries into his chest. 

He kisses the top of her head and whispers, "I'm here, I've always been here and I always will be."


	2. Homecoming Chaperones

Alice stood on the sidelines of the school gym. Why had she signed up for this? She’s beyond bored and they’re not serving any alcohol.

The doors to the gym open and she can’t help her nosiness when she turns to see who it is. Her heart stops for a moment when she sees who it is, FP Jones. 

She turns away, maybe he won’t see her? Or maybe he will and he just won’t approach her.  
But she knows FP and she knows that there’s no way he’s not going to come to her.

She’s proven right when she sees him walking over to her.  
“Alice.” He says as he drinks her in. A silver dress that hugs her body just right, her blonde hair, now lighter and shorter, perfectly coiffed on her shoulder. Her makeup is dark, and it reminds him of teenage Alice.

He himself didn’t dress up completely, but he had a feeling she would be here. Alice always loved to stick her nose in the middle of everyone’s business, so it was no surprise to him when he saw her. 

He put on a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He could feel her eyes on him, and he couldn’t tell whether it was out of judgment or lust. He hoped it was the latter because that’s how he looks at her.

“FP.” She says, averting her gaze back to the dance floor. “Surprised to see you here.”

“I hope it’s a pleasant surprise.” 

She rolls her eyes but he can see the smile she’s trying to hide. He knows he’s getting to her, he always does, he always has, it’s something neither of them can deny.

The song in the room changes to Cryin’ by Aerosmith and both FP and Alice smile to themselves as the song brings back memories.

“God, remember this song?” FP asks her as he reminisces.

How could she not? It was a favourite of there’s back in the day, a staple piece anytime they played a CD, and when it would come on the radio it was an unspoken pact that it would be cranked to max volume.

“How could I forget.” She smiles.

FP steps forward, “Well, what do you say Al?” He sticks out his hand to her. “A dance for old times sake?”

She ponders for a moment before reluctantly placing her hand in his.

He led her onto the dance floor and when they found a clear space he stopped and gave her a smirk. He got to her. 

She glared at him but she wasn’t mad, far from it actually. 

He entwined their fingers and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close to his body. She moved her hand onto his shoulder a few moments later, he could feel the tension. The tension in her body, the tension between the two of them. 

So he moves close enough so she can hear him. “Al, we don’t have to if-“

“I want to.” She says quickly, cutting him short. “It’s just been a while. And it’s you and I... this song... it’s just a lot.”

“I know, I get it.” He says, squeezing her hand, hoping to comfort her in some way and show her he understands.

He feels her body relax a little in his arms and her hand tightens around his.

They sway quietly to the music, and as he listens to the lyrics it hits him hard. Maybe it’s because it was their song or maybe it’s because the lyrics are so painstakingly them. 

She leans her head on his shoulder, nuzzling in close to his neck, breathing in his scent. He still smells of leather and liquor, and also faintly of cigarettes even if he never did pick up the habit himself. 

“I’ve missed you.” She admits, loud enough so only he can hear.

He feels his heart flutter as she says it and he cocks his head to whisper to her. “I’ve missed you so much more, Alice.”

He wraps his arm tighter around her waist, hugging her to his body. 

As the song reaches the last bit he leans back, loosening his grip on her. She looks at him confused but he grins and takes her hand, raising it in the air. She takes the hint and twirls around, she’s smiling like a fool, and his smile matches hers as he watches her.

When he pulls her back to him her chest bumps against his and they stare at each other. Her mouth opens slightly, and she watches him intently. Not knowing what to do or what he’s thinking.

He watches as her eyes drift towards his lips and back up to his eyes. He wants to kiss her, has wanted to kiss her for over 20 years. But then the sound of clapping fills the auditorium and they realize the song has ended.

They move away from each other almost instantly. And awkwardly clear their throats, clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

Alice opens her mouth to say something to him as a new song starts but before she can a pair of hands land on FP’s shoulders. Fred Andrews.

He says something to him that Alice doesn’t care enough to listen to, and with a bittersweet smile at him she walks off the dance floor. FP watches her the entire time, wanting nothing more than to chase after her.

She catches his eyes one last time as she walks out of the gym and her lips curl into a smile before she leaves the room completely.

He can’t help the smile that comes onto his lips and he can’t hide it as it grows wider when he realizes he didn’t feel her wedding ring on her finger. 

Fred notices almost instantly and speaks up. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothing.” He says, clearing his throat and fumbling with his collar. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s her isn’t it?” Fred says, implying Alice who was standing there not even a minute before.

FP just raises an eyebrow at Fred and smiles as he walks off in the same direction she left.

It’s her. It’s always been her.


	3. Valentine’s Day

Alice sighs as she sunk into the couch cushions. She kicked Hal out weeks ago and he's made no effort to come back, that she knows of anyhow.

She swishes around the wine in her glass, listening to the quiet sounds of her empty house. 

Polly's still living on a farm and wants practically nothing to do with her. Chic is out with a girl he met at work, and Betty is on a date with Jughead. It's Valentine's Day after all, and everyone seems to have plans besides Alice.

Her only plan is finishing off a bottle of wine and maybe a bubble bath. But then she hears a knock on the door and she sighs as she stands up to open it. It's probably Hal and while she's still angry with him shed be thankful for the company.

So imagine her surprise when she opens the door and sees FP standing in the doorway with a bottle of wine and a rose.

"No one should be alone on Valentine's Day." He says with a grin.

"How did you?" She trails off, confused as to how he knew she'd be alone tonight. It's not like she went around broadcasting her and Hal's current separation.

"Betty mentioned it when her and Jug came by the trailer to pick up the keys. I asked what plans you and Hal had tonight and she mentioned something about Hal staying at a B&B?" A smug smile is on his lips and though he tries, albeit weakly, to hide it, Alice knows the fact is making him giddy.

"Yeah, he is."

"Huh..." He doesn't say a word more, just flashes that smile that makes her knees weak. "So? What do you say Alice?" He asks her, gesturing to the wine in his hand.

She ponders it for a moment before stepping aside. "Fine. Come in." She smiles as he walks past her into her house.

He places the bottle of wine on the table and turns back to her, holding the rose in his hand.  
“Every girl deserves a rose on Valentine’s Day.” He says as he hands it to her.

“Thank you, FP.” She smiles as she lifts the flower towards her nose and smells the sweet scent.

He watches her and smiles to himself before turning to walk into the living room. His eyes catch the bottle of wine on the coffee table and he laughs. “Starting early huh Al?”

“Shut up.” She says rolling her eyes but not bothering to hide her smile. “I’m alone for the night, can’t blame me.” She yells from the kitchen. She fills a vase with water and places the single rose in it.

“Well you’re not alone anymore so get your butt out here.” He yells back to her.

She grabs an extra glass from the cupboard and walks back out to the living room with a smile.

“Patience, FP. It never was your strong suit.” She teases as she sets down the glass in front of him.

“You’re one to talk.” He teases back. He catches her glare out of the corner of his eye and laughs.

“Touché.” 

She sits down on the couch beside him and tops up her glass. 

“So... didn’t have any big Valentine’s Day plans?” She wonders, taking a sip as she leans back in the cushions.

“Please, I haven’t had a valentine since Gladys left. And before that... well, you.”

“Hal was always so extravagant about this holiday, and every holiday really.”

“Sounds pretty perfect.” He says, and she can practically hear the eye roll and disgust in his voice.

“Far from it actually.” She says and his head snaps up. “Come on FP, you know I was never into the super extravagant things.”

“Right.” He says with a smile as he thinks back. “But we did have some pretty great times.”

“Some of the best of my life.” She admits, and maybe it’s the wine talking, but she really does mean it.

“Mine too.” He stares into her eyes and then flickers down to her lips. “Remember our Valentine’s Day celebrations?”

“Same plans every year.” She laughs fondly at the memories.

“Hey, we had a good time every year.”

“We did indeed.”

Over the course of the 3 years they dated back in high school they had the same Valentine’s Day plans every year.

Burgers, fries and milkshakes at Pop’s. Then off to the drive in to watch Casablanca, it was a staple at the Twilight every Valentine’s Day. Then after the movie they’d go back to one of their trailers on the Southside of town. They’d spend the night tangled in each other’s arms, making love, cuddling and enjoying the company of one another.

“If I had of known earlier I would’ve stopped by the video store and picked up a copy of Casablanca. Also would’ve brought Pop’s takeout, but this was a little last minute.” He says and she smiles at the gesture.

“It’s pretty perfect as it is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She says, because honestly, it is.

Hal would always take her to the most expensive restaurant and they’d stay in the most luxurious hotel outside of town. He’d purchase the most expensive champagne and order the most gourmet meals. 

Every year with Hal she longed for something more simple. She wanted to stay home and lounge around in their robes, just watching old movies and drinking cheap wine.

FP was simple, but he was everything to her, he still is everything to her. Some of the best years of her life belonged to him and were because of him. 

Now he’s here again and she doesn’t intend to the night slip through her fingers. 

“You know, I might have a copy of Casablanca around here somewhere.” 

“Really?”

“I think so. I know Betty and Jughead watched it not too long ago so it’s around here somewhere.”

“Is that an invitation to stay Mrs Cooper?” She cringes at his use of her married name because, for tonight at least, she wants to forget about him.

She nods, “Stay.”

They stare at each other in silence, both of their eyes flickering downwards at each other lips. Until, finally, FP sets his glass down and leans in, closing the distance between them.

He’s so close to her she can feel his breath fanning against her lips. He doesn’t kiss her though, not yet, he doesn’t want to screw this up. Little does he know, she’s thinking exactly what he is.

“FP...” 

“Alice.” 

“Kiss me.” She whispers as her nose brushes against his.

That’s the only confirmation he needs and then his lips are on hers. She kisses him back instantly and he revels in the feeling of her lips against his.

God, he forgot how much he loved kissing her.

She turns her body awkwardly and flails her arm around as she tries to find the table beside the couch. When she finally find the surface she sets her glass down and moves her newly freed hand to his cheek. 

He kisses her deeper, his hand moving to her hip, pulling her closer to his side.

She slips her hand from his cheek and onto the back of his neck, her other hand running her fingers through his hair. 

She kisses him back, missing his kisses, missing him.

When he pulls her body even closer to his she takes matters into her own hands and places her knees on either side of him, straddling his lap as she slips her tongue between his lips. 

He groans at her change of position and his hands find her hips as his tongue explores her mouth. 

“FP.” She mumbles between kisses. His lips move to her jaw, then to her neck, sucking the spot he knows she always loved. “FP.” She says more clearly this time. For a moment he thinks she’s going to tell him they have to stop, so he pulls away from her neck and look up into her bright blue eyes.

He drinks in her appearance, her skin hot and flushed, her lips turning red from their relentless kissing, her eyes are heavy with what he believes is desire. She makes his heart sink to his stomach but not in a bad way, in the most incredible way.

She doesn’t look like she’s regretting it at all, the smile that crawls upon her lips is proof of that. 

She kisses him again, softly this time before leaning in to his hear, biting the lobe softly. “Bedroom?” She whispers, and it sounds so sweet but so dirty that he can’t hide the smile that forms.

He kisses her one last time before wrapping his arm more firmly around her waist and standing up from the couch, heading in the direction of the stairs.


	4. D-I-V-O-R-C-E

Her divorce had come as a shock to everyone in the town except for FP.

From the moment those two started dating he knew it wasn't going to last, and he told her as much. But she was too stubborn to even entertain the idea of him being right.

He told her loved her when they were young and she had said it back, and he knows she meant it. Even if she did eventually leave him for Hal Cooper. 

But part of him doesn't blame her. Hal Cooper was her ticket out of the shit hole she called home as a teen, the Southside.

She was destined for greatness and he was adamant that she would follow her dream of being a writer/journalist. 

He was just surprised she had stuck with Hal for so long. He was never a great guy, too cocky, too rich, too fake, too Stepford, too... not her type.

So no, it hadn't surprised him when the news of her divorce rung through their small town.

What did surprise him however was her tuning up on his doorstep after the divorce had been finalized.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely wondering but also with a huge, smug smile painted on his lips.

"I divorced him. It's over."

"I know, I heard."

"And? Come on FP, we both know you've never liked Hal, you must have something more to say."

"It's your life, Alice. I don't know what you want me to say." 

She looks angry now, he always liked to rile her up. Always found some weird humour in how easy it was for him to piss her off. 

He walks into the living room, leaving the trailer door wide open, knowing she'll follow him. When the trailer door slams shut and he hears her high heels clicking after him, he knows he was right.

"So you can tell me not to date him, tell me not to marry him, tell me to leave him, but now you got nothing to say?" He turns around to face her and chuckles to himself when he sees her. Hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, and daggers in her eyes that are surely only for him. "What is so funny, FP? Huh? What could possibly be funny right now?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He watches her eyes narrow at him and he stifles another laugh. "I don't know what you want me to say Alice?"

"You always had so much to say what's got you so shy now? Let me have it, tell me how you were right and I was wrong!"

"Alice." He says, trying to get her to stop talking.

"Tell me how Hal was never right for me and that you told me so."

"Alice." He tries again but she still speaks.

"You had so much to say when you visited me the night before my wedding! Some nerve you had telling me you loved me before I was supposed to get married!" He tries to interrupt her but it's no use, she's been holding all of this in for over 20 years and she's finally letting it out. "Or how about when you showed up at my wedding and sat in the back with Fred Andrews. Watching me the entire time, smiling at me, congratulating me, all the while looking so god damn attractive I could've slapped you."

She sounds pained. Like all 20 years of hurt are finally catching up to her.

"Or how about when you married Gladys? Invited me, knowing it would kill me because I wanted nothing more than to be the one you were promising your life to."

"Alice." 

"Or how about when the kids started school and we saw each other every day when we picked them up and dropped them off? Do you know how bad I wanted that to be our children? It was supposed to be us FP, and you know it!" 

"Alice." He tries and fails yet again. 

"But now you have nothing to say? There's so much I know you want to say, so much I want you to say." She takes a deep breath, her breathing growing frantic as she yells at him. "I want you to tell me you miss me, and that you're happy it's over with Hal. I want you to grab me and kiss me and tell me that you love me and that you've never stopped because I haven't."

"Alice!" He yells over her, finally gathering her attention. 

“What?” She yells back. 

He doesn't say another word just grabs her and pulls her to him, kissing her hard.

She kisses him back, her hands reaching for the back of his neck. His arms tighten around her body and he deepens their kiss, missing her lips against his after all these years apart.

He pulls away for a moment, both of them breathless. 

"I love you and I've never stopped."


	5. Coffee?

It's 11 PM when Alice leaves her house and gets into her car. 

It's 11:15 when she pulls into Pop's Chocklit Shoppe. 

When she walks inside it's completely silent and there's not a soul inside. "We're closed." A voice comes from the back and she knows exactly who the voice belongs to.

He walks out and sees Alice standing there, looking completely broken. "Alice." He says just above a whisper, his voice full of clear shock.

"FP." Her voice is a broken whisper. "Sorry the door wasn't locked, I didn't realize you were closed." She says as she turns to walk out the door again.

"Alice, wait!" He says almost desperately, she turns around to face him. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

She nods a smile small, but pained, smile appearing on her lips. "I'd love one."

He gestured for her to come sit at the counter. She shrugs her coat off and lays it on the stool next to her along with her purse before sitting down.

FP places a cup of coffee in front of her and she thanks him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks, cleaning a cup.

"Talk about what?"

"What's bothering you."

"How did you-"

"I know you better than anyone, Alice. I can't tell something's bothering you."

"So is this a pity coffee because you know I'm sad?" She laughs slightly and gestures to the coffee cup in front of her.

"You looked like you could use it." He says and she gives him a sad smile. "So what is it, Alice?"

"Hal and I," She starts and FP braces himself for whatever she has to say about her good for nothing, poor excuse, of a husband. He never has been Hal's biggest fan, especially when he stole Alice from him all those years ago. "We've been fighting a lot more. Especially since Polly left and Chic moved in."

"Why have you been fighting so much?"

"He hates Chic, refuses to even try to embrace him into our family. And he said either Chic goes or he goes... he left about an hour ago."

"Shit, Alice... he 'left' left? Like he moved out?"

"Well he said he's staying at a B&B near the register, but pretty much yeah."

"God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well I don't like seeing you like this, that's all."

She spares him a smile and he sends one back, but then she lowers her face and he hears her begin to cry.

"Alice..." he says softly as he reaches out to touch her arm.

"Everything's gone to shit, FP." Her head snaps up to look at him. "Every single thing that could go wrong, went wrong."

"What's happening?"

"Hal's an asshole, Betty is growing more and more distant and frustrated with me, Polly hates me and didn't even call when she had the babies."

"Alice, I'm so sorry." She gives him a sad smile, but even if she is sad right now she can't help but grow warm when he says her name. It rolls off of his tongue so effortlessly, and she missed the sound of him saying it.

"I think Chic is the only one in my house that doesn't have something against me." She says, laughing a little. "And that's only recently."

"Well for what it's worth, I don't have anything against you Alice." He takes her hands in his and runs his thumb across her skin. They smile at each other. 

"Thank you, FP." She says softly. "For everything."

He smiles at her in response, and there's so much said in that smile that she takes it as answer enough.

"You want a refill?" He asks, gesturing towards her now empty cup. She nods and he moves to grab the coffee pot. 

His hands leave hers and her hands feel suddenly cold without him, actually thinking about it, her whole body feels cold without him. He refills her cup and she thanks him with that gorgeous smile that makes him weak at the knees.

She tells him everything that led up to Hal leaving and Polly's grudge and hatred against her, and how she feels like Betty is slipping through her fingers. FP listens to every word, holding her free hand tight in his own to comfort her. 

A while later her phone goes off in her handbag, and when she sees it's a "Where are you?" Text from Betty she decides with a sigh that it's time to go.

"It's Betty." She says with a sigh and he knows what she's going to say. He nods. "I should probably get back."

He walks out from behind the counter as she puts on her coat. 

"You gonna be alright?" He asks, genuinely wondering. He hates seeing her so torn up and sad, she doesn't deserve it.

"I will be, eventually."

"If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here, Alice." She smiles at him.

"Thank you, FP." 

She moves in a little closer and he opens his arms to welcome her in. She folds into his arms, holding onto him for dear life. He wraps his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

She doesn't pull away and neither does he, he'll hold her as long as she needs. Whether it be a few seconds, a minute, an hour, whatever she needs.

When she does pull away it's after a few minutes and with a slight smile on her lips. And all he can think about is wanting to kiss that gorgeous smile. But then her phone goes off again.

"I have to go." She says, reluctantly. She doesn't want to leave him, she's much rather stay here all night, just talking with him, drinking coffee, laughing, hugging him.   
But her daughter, she knows, is just as stubborn as she is. 

So with a sigh and one last grip of his hand, she opens the door and walks out, sparing him a smile as she does. 

"See you later, FP." It's not so much a question but more of a telling him.

"See you later." He agrees, and lord does he hope he does see her later.


	6. Everything

She doesn’t know how they ended up how they are right now, but she does know she’s more than okay with it. 

The thing she knows for certain is driving here in a rage after finding out Hal has been cheating on her with Penelope Blossom.

She doesn’t know why he’s the person she comes to when shit hits the fan, but it seems like he’s always there. Ready and willing to help her even if they‘re not exactly on good terms all the time.

She does know that she shouldn’t be doing this, the whole reason she came here was because she was pissed after finding out Hal had cheated on her. 

But now FP’s body is between her legs, his tongue is in her mouth, her body is on fire every time his hands roam her skin, and it all feels so damn right that she doesn’t care what’s wrong.

But reality seems to catch up with him as he pulls away from her lips, and breathlessly says, “Alice, we can’t, you’re still married.”

She pulls him back to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to his before saying, “Hal’s cheating on me.” Then she kisses him again, harder this time. “It’s over as soon as I tell him,” another kiss, “that I know.”

He falls into her kiss, melting into her lips, she’s intoxicating, he’s an alcoholic for her love and she knows it. 

But then he pulls away. “He’s cheating on you?” He sounds shocked and angry, he never liked Hal to begin with and this was just adding fuel to the fire. 

She kisses him again, “Yeah.” Another kiss, “Yeah.” It comes out more like a cry this time and he pulls back. “He’s cheating on me.” Her eyes remain closed tightly, but a tear slips from the corner and he reaches out to wipe it away almost instantly.

“How do you know?” He asks, caressing her cheek.

Her eyes opens and she laughs, sarcastically. “Cheryl Blossom told Betty, who told me.”

“How does Cheryl Blossom know?” 

“Because he’s cheating on me with Penelope.”

“Oh jeez.” He says as he moves off of her body, she misses his weight on her instantly, and toppled into the mattress beside her.

“Tell me about it.” She rolls her eyes, it pains him to see her sad, but she’s more mad and he can tell. “I don’t know how long but Cheryl told Betty she saw him leaving thistle house and leaving Penelope’s room.”

“Asshole.”

“I’m no better, look at us right now!“

A glance down at them proves her point. Her blouse is unbuttoned, exposing the lacy black bra underneath, her skirt is bunched up around her thighs so he can lay comfortably between her legs.  
His shirt is opened and his belt and jeans are undone. They’re both completely untethered and both so breathless from their kiss.

“Alice, you’re not in the wrong here, he is. He’s the scumbag who cheated on you. You don’t need to justify what he did or does anymore.”

“I guess it’s been over for a while now.” She says, sadly, thinking over all the years of her hell made marriage. “He hasn’t touched me in months, and I think he stopped loving me years ago... but appearances are everything so here we are, even still.”

“Alice, I’m so sorry.” He says, honestly, because no matter how much he hates Hal, he hates seeing her upset more. And while maybe she may not have loved him much, and maybe she isn’t exactly torn up over the situation, but nonetheless things are going to get 10x worse for her here on out and she doesn’t deserve to go through any of it.

She shrugs. “The worst part is I can’t even be upset, because I get it. I know how he feels. I‘ve thought about cheating, but I didn’t. That’s the difference. He had the audacity to actually do it.”

“You thought about it?”

“Look at us... of course I did.” She says and they laugh a little, finally breaking the awkward gloom in the room.

“You really think he stopped loving you?”

“I can’t remember the last time I heard him say it.”

“He really hasn’t touched you in months?” He asks out of pure disbelief. How could he not touch her, Alice was and still is the most beautiful person FP had ever laid eyes on, how could her own husband, who was lucky enough to be with her every day, not want to touch her. FP does, whether it be a kiss, a hug, a handhold, hell, even just sleeping next to her would be enough for him, because Alice deserves the world and he had always intended to give it to her.

“It’s been a long time.” She says and his heart breaks a little. 

“FP...” She whispers. “I want you to kiss me, I want you to touch me... I want you.”

His heart catches in his throat at her words, he wants to do all of that too, but he doesn’t want her to regret it.

“Are you sure, Alice?”

“Yes... please, FP.”

He leans his face back down to hers and kisses her softly, slowly. 

She kisses him back instantly, falling into his kisses, pulling his weight back on top of her. 

It’s been too damn long without him and she wants to feel everything.


	7. Funeral

She had known Forsythe Sr, he was a big part of the Serpents when she was a part of the gang. She had grown to know him better once she fell in love with FP. 

She spent a lot of her time at the Jones men's trailer, going there with FP after school and staying there until the wee hours of the morning. Forsythe Sr. had been like a second father to her, which she was grateful for. 

So when the news came that he had passed she was devastated, but her mind instantly flew to FP and how he might be dealing with everything.

So here she is now, listening to a preacher talk about the type of person Forsythe Sr. was and about his legacy. 

Hal didn’t come which Alice is grateful for, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled she was attending the funeral. She made it known that this was just her paying her respects to an important person from her past, Hal acknowledged the fact with a grunt and she left without another word. 

Betty came to comfort Jughead but they’re standing on the other side of the burial. 

Alice, however, is standing next to FP. She knows how close FP and his father were, so she knew how hard this would be for him. He was a big part of the reason she came, she does want to pay her respects but she wants to be here for him more.

After all, the only time FP ever let his guard down was when he was around her. 

She can see how upset he is and how hard he’s trying to hide it. So she reaches over to grab his hand, squeezing gently to hopefully convey that’s it’s going to be ok, and to let him know that she’s here for him.

He turns to her and gives her a sad smile, then he entwined their fingers and focuses back on what the preacher is saying.

Before they know it casket is being prepared to be lowered into the ground. FP takes a deep breath and a step forward, holding Forsythe Sr’s Serpent jacket in his hands. The leather is worn and old, clearly well used. 

FP raises the jacket to his lips and murmurs “Once a serpent, always a serpent.” Before placing the jacket in the casket.

The casket gets closed and lowered into the ground, people are tossing handfuls of dirt, some throwing in flowers. FP just stares, completely blank.

After the casket is in the ground everyone leaves, but FP doesn't move so Alice doesn't either. She wants to stay with him, to comfort him, and he lets her. 

She doesn't say a word, and neither does he. He just stares at the burial sight with a numb feeling in his body. 

"FP?" Her sweet voice asks, quietly, when she sees his face growing red. 

He stays silent and she places her hand on his back to comfort him. "It's okay. You don't have to be strong, it's okay to be upset. There's nothing to be ashamed of... it's me."

He turns to her and that's when she sees the gloss in his eyes from tears ready to fall. 

She opens her arms without another word and he wraps his arms around her middle. She wraps her arms around his neck and he buries his face into her shoulder.

She feels his sobs against her skin and the sight of the man she loves so in pain causes a tear to fall from her eye. She runs her hands up and down his back, feeling his shaking body between her arms.

They stand their in silence, the only sounds are from FP's muffled cries. Alice holds him tight, he holds her tight, his arms clinging to her body for dear life as if she's all that's keeping him from completely falling apart.

He pulls back from their embrace after, who knows how long, and only moves his arms from around her momentarily to wipe the tears from his face. 

His arms move around her body once again and she squeezes his shoulders lightly.

"I'm glad you were here." He says as he wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "I was hoping you would, and I know he would’ve wanted youth be here.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” She says honestly. “He was like a second father to me... and I know how important he was to you and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I will be, it’s just... it’s hard you know? Knowing I’m never going to see him again. Hard pill to swallow.”

“I get it.” She smiles softly as she places her palm on his cheek. "And if you need anything, anything at all, FP, I'm always here... no matter what."

He nods sadly and turns away, but she taps his cheek, turning his face back to her.

"You don’t have to hide how you’re really feeling. I know what you’re going through, it’s hard.”

"Thank you, Alice... for everything." 

She smiles at him and he watches her intently. They're older now but she's still as beautiful as he remembers her being in their younger years.

 

He reaches for her again, wrapping his arms around her. She complied instantly, holding him tight.

That’s when FP knew, that even though things are hard as hell right now, they’ll eventually get easier. Especially if she’s there beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know, I just got this idea when I found out we were getting a funeral in the show.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice sat alone at the bar of the Whyte Wyrm, on her 4th shot of tequila and nursing a glass of whiskey.

FP noticed her from across the room and walked up behind her, he ordered a beer and took a seat beside her.

"Now what is Alice Cooper doing over here on the Southside?" He taunts.

"Husband is an asshole and I needed to get away."

"I could've told you that... I have, multiple times."

"Yep, you were right, I was wrong. Are we done here?" 

"No, just getting started." He says and she rolls her eyes. "What did Hal do now?"

"He's fucking Penelope Blossom." She says nonchalantly and he nearly chokes on his beer.

"What?"

"Since when?"

"Pickens day, or so I'm told."

"Shit, I'm sorry Al."

"Yeah, me too."

"You okay?"

"I'm getting drunk at a bar on a Wednesday night, what do you think?"

"Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Help me forget about this entire night?"

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"You always had a way, I'm sure you can figure something out." She sends him a smirk as she swallows another shot of tequila.

•

20 minutes and 5 shots of tequila later he has her on the dance floor. 

He has his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and she's standing close enough to him that he can practically taste the alcohol on her breath.

As the music changes to a slower more sensual beat she presses her body closer to his and his breath hitches.

He moves his hands lower to hold her hips and she crosses her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as possible. 

She moves against him, dancing slowly and provocatively against his body. He holds her watching, and feeling, her every move. 

It's taking everything in him not to grab her and kiss her, he told her he'd help her let loose but he's not sure that what she has in mind. But if she's the one who initiates then he'll be more than happy to oblige.

She catches his attention when she turns around in his arms, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her stomach.

He can feel the warmth of her skin through her shirt and it sparks something in him.

She moves her hips against his and he makes an audible groan that causes her to laugh.

She takes his hands again and move them up her own body, she guides him until he touches her without any prompting. 

His hands travel all over her body, moving from her stomach to slowly travel up her chest, causing her own breath to hitch.

She reaches behind her to run her fingers through his hair, all the while still moving her hips against him.

He pushes her hair to the side and leans down to kiss her neck. She lets out a breathless groan as his stubble brushes against her shift skin. 

She feels him smile wickedly against her neck as he sucks on the skin.

She turns around in his arms and captures his lips with her own in a proper, heated, kiss.

He’s more than happy to oblige as he kisses her back, smiling as she deepens it by slipping her tongue between his lips.

His hands move from her waist to grab at her butt and she smiles against his lips. 

They kiss hungrily for a while until she pulls away, breathlessly.

“Take me somewhere.” She whispers, loud enough so only he can hear.

He nods and takes her hand, walking off the dance floor and past the bar to find the stairs.

She follows him up and he pulls a key from his pocket to unlock the door.

“After you.” He says, with a wave of his hand as he opens the door. 

“Is this yours?” She asks curiously as she looks around the room. It’s lightly furnished, a pool table, a desk, a couch and a mini fridge that she has no doubt is supplied with beer.

“Yeah when I became head of the Serpents I got my own office.”

“Must come in handy.” She says as she walks back over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Only now.” His hands come to rest on her hips again as he looks at her, studies her, it’s been so long without her.

Her hair is a lighter shade of blonde now but her eyes are just as blue as he remembers. Her skin is young and without hardly any signs of aging. By looking at her you could hardly tell she was a 38 year old mother of 3, she could easily be mistaken for someone in their late 20s.

He had been through the wringer of life and he knows it but Alice finds him even more handsome now. His hair is darker now and the stubble on his chin makes him increasingly sexier to her. There’s little bits of grey interspersed in his hair and beard but he doesn’t nearly look the almost 40 he is. 

She leans in and kisses him again and he wastes no time in deepening it this time. 

When he reaches for the back of her thighs she wraps her legs around his waist tightly and walks across the room, setting her down on the pool table. 

She pulls his face down to hers, kissing him hard as her legs pull him closer, locking his body to hers.

“Are you sure, Alice?” He says through a heavy breath, looking deep into her eyes.

Her fingers fumble with the buttons on his flannel and she smiles at him.

“I’ve never been more sure, FP.” 

And with that his lips are on hers again and she starts unbuttoning his shirt, quickly ridding him of it. He does the same to her, throwing her blouse down to the floor along with his shirt.

She wastes no time in teaching for his belt buckle, and then moving to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down as far as she can reach from her position.

He kicks them all the way and reaches for the skipper of her skirt. He lifts her hips up enough to pull her skirt down her legs and then takes a moment to admire her body.

She’s still as perfect as he remembers, not that he’s surprised, and he wants to take take his time and kiss every single inch of her body. But when she reaches for him again he knows they’ll have plenty of time for that later, she needs him and he needs her.

So he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up, walking over to the couch. They divest each other of their last remaining clothes and when she sits on his lap again, wearing not a stitch of clothing, he marvels at her.

She kisses him softly and slowly slides down onto him with a practiced ease. She moans at the feeling of being with him, being so filled by him, after being apart for so many years. 

She has him now and there’s no way she’s letting him go again.


	9. Pregnant

I stare down at the plastic stick in my hand. Staring at the two, faint, little lines that tell me what I already suspected; I'm pregnant.

17 and pregnant, 17 in a gang and pregnant.  
FP is going to freak, no doubt. Can I even tell him? I'm not sure.

He's supposed to be picking me up for a date any minute now. 

I stick the test in my purse and put on my jacket as I walk downstairs. Perfect timing too since FP knocks on the door a few seconds later.

I open it and suddenly feel extremely nervous. "Hey, baby." He smiles as he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back but pull away quicker than I usually would, he looks at me a little strange but doesn't say anything about it.

I say goodbye to my parents and walk out the door and to FP's truck.

When we get in he leans over to kiss me but I give him my cheek only. 

"Hey, are you okay? You mad at me or something?" He asks.

"No! Not at all." 

"You just seem a little off that's all."

"I'm fine, I promise." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

I really am fine, but also terrified because I know I'll have to tell him about the baby.

"Okay... I love you." He says, almost as if it's a question. 

"I love you too." I say without missing a beat, because I do, I love him more than anything.

He smiles that charming smile of his and sets his hand on my bare knee as he pulls out of my driveway.

We drive to the Whyte Wyrm and I groan internally. Usually the Whyte Wyrm is one of our favourite places to go and hang out, we'd go and have some drinks, dance, and just hang out with friends. It's always a good time but I have a feeling tonight will be the exception.

We get out of the truck and FP takes my hand as we walk inside. Tall Boy instantly runs over, having waited for us to show up.

He starts up a conversation with FP as I stand there in a trance like state, panicking as the bought of having a baby rushes through my head every five seconds.

"Hey there Smith, you alright? You're kind of in a zone." Tall Boy says, snapping a finger that snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Well let's go to the bar, get you both to loosen up." FP agreed and follows Tall Boy to the bar, I, still holding his hand for dear life, follow against my better judgement.

"Can I get a beer and shot of tequila." FP asks the bartender.

"Actually nothing for me." I say. I don't know much about pregnancy or babies but I do know that I can't drink.

"Nothing?" 

"Maybe just some water."

"Okay... So a beer and water, please." The bartender nods and goes to get our drinks. 

FP doesn't question my not drinking, he just places a hand on my back and rubs it slowly. I sigh and lean into his side.

The bartender comes back with our drinks and we sit down at a table with Tall Boy and some other friends. 

"Hey baby?" FP says.

"Hm?"

"You wanna dance?" He asks and I agree with a smile. He smiles wide and sticks out his hand, which I gladly take.

He leads me onto the dance floor, spinning me around before pulling me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds onto my hips, letting out a laugh as we dance.

I turn around in his arms, moving my hips against him to the beat of the music. His hands move from my hips to slide up to my stomach. And that's when our harsh reality hits me again.

I panic and step away from him.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asks, concerned, as he reaches for my hand. I pull my hand away and run my fingers through my hair.

"I just... I need some air." I manage to choke out as tears fill my eyes quickly.

I maneuver my way through the crowd and walk out the back door. I take a deep breath as the cold air hits me, finally feeling like I can breathe again. 

I lean against the wall, closing my eyes as tears fall from my eyes.

How could this happen? We're always so careful. 

The back door opens and I hear their footsteps approaching me, no doubt it's FP. Two arms wrap around me almost instantly and I relax a little into his arms.

"What's going on, Al?" He asks calmly, but I can hear how worried he is. 

"Everything."

"Tell me."

"You won't like what I have to say." I say as I push away from him, stepping back.

"Are you breaking up with me or something?"

"No! God no."

"Well Christ, Alice! How am I supposed to know? You're scaring me. You've been acting weird since I picked you up and you won't tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm terrified too! I'm terrified that when I tell you you're going to leave me!"

"Hey," he takes a step closer to me. "nothing you tell me could make me love you any less or leave you."

"I... I'm-" I trail off, not knowing the best way to tell him.

He reaches out and takes my hand in his, something about it instantly calms me.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I'm pregnant, FP." I blurt out, his head snaps up and he looks me in the eyes.

"You are?" He asks in disbelief.

I nod and look down as tears fall down my cheeks. He places his finger underneath my chin and tilts my head up to look at him. I refuse to look at him, scared to see whatever he's feeling.

"Alice, look at me." He says and I slowly look up at him. "I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not going to stop loving you. Was this ideal? No. Was this planned? No. But that's not going to change how I feel about you. Okay? I love you... and I love our baby." 

I smile at him through my tears. "Our baby." 

He wipes my tears away and places his hands on my cheeks. "I love you so much, Alice."

I press my lips to his, "I love you, FP."

He smiles against my lips and turns us so my back is against the wall of the Whyte Wyrm. I kiss him deeply, making up for the short kiss and the rejected kiss from earlier in the night. 

He pulls away and smiles at me. "What's got you smiling so much?" I ask.

His hand moves to my stomach and his smile grows even wider. "I'm going to be a dad, we're going to have a baby!" He says excitedly, I smile at him, loving how happy he is.

He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly and I wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me off the ground and spins around. "You're having a baby! You're having our baby!" He says, smiling like a fool. 

I kiss him deeply. "You're going to be a great daddy." He smiles and wraps his arms around me tighter.


	10. “I Promise”

A/N  
{I got the idea for this one shot after seeing the promo for 2x16, so you can watch the promo to kind of get a feel of what I'm imagining here if you want to!}

•••

Alice walked into the living room with a glass of wine in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She plopped down on the couch, Chic was sitting opposite from her on the chair and Betty was staying at Jughead's, much to Alice's disapproval. At least she still had one child who didn't want to leave her.

Her overwhelming fear of losing her daughter grew stronger when Betty had said she's living at Jughead's as long as Chic is living in her own house. 

And while Alice doesn't want to lose Betty she doesn't want to lose her son either. Giving him up all those years ago was the hardest decision and biggest regret of her life, she doesn't want to lose him again. She just has to hope things will blow over on there own and Betty will move back home, Chic will stop making her feel uneasy and they can all live happily under the same roof again.

But until then she's forced to wait it out and hope for the best. So, with a sigh, she turns on the tv, groaning when she sees the 11 o'clock news flash across the screen. Usually Alice loved the news, she was a journalist after all and she needed to be well educated on the current events. But Hal sold the register, putting her out of a job so the news was now pointless if she can't write about it herself.

As she's about to change the channel her heart stops. There on the screen is a car being pulled out of the water, but not just any car. No, the mysterious, now dead, man's car. The car that Betty and Jughead his to protect her and her son. They found it. Chic's head turns so quickly and he meets her eyes with the same terrified expression.

He crouches down in front of the tv as some news reporter talks about finding the vehicle and she watches the tv screen in absolute horror.

She reaches for her phone and dials the only person she can think of. He picks up almost instantly.

"Alice?" He says as soon as he answers.

"They found it, FP." She blurts out.

"Found what?"

"The car! That mans car, the one Betty and Jughead pushed into the river? They found it."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Turn on the news." 

It's silent on the other end of the line as he turns on the TV and she cringes when she hears the news.

"Oh my god." He mumbles.

"What are we going to do? Betty and Jughead's fingerprints are all over that car, they're-"

"Alice, calm down." She takes a deep breath and lets it out with a sigh as he continues talking. "Are you alone?"

"My uh... my son's here." FP wouldn't know about Chic and he's bound to have questions but thankfully he doesn't ask, at least not yet. He just makes a sort of "huh" sound and then continues to talk. 

"I'm coming over. Tell him to go upstairs and don't come down. And tell Betty, wherever she is, to not come home. It's better if she's not here right now." She agrees and hangs up the phone, instantly dialling Betty's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth-"

"Mom if you're calling telling me to come home because you don't want me staying at Jughead's the answer is no."

"No, no. Stay there... whatever you do... do not come home."

"What? Mom, what's going on?"

"They found the car Betty. The car you and Jughead pushed into the river? They found it. You and Jughead need to stay far away from here and FP's trailer, go anywhere else but be very careful."

"Mom-"

"I don't have time to explain, Elizabeth, just do what I say and do not come home." She hangs up the phone and lets out a heavy sigh.

She turns to Chic, then. "Chic, I need you to go upstairs and don't come downstairs unless I ask you to, okay?" 

"Are you sure? I can stay down here and help you come up with a plan-"

"No, that's alright. Just go upstairs, I don't want to risk you getting taken away from me again." He nods and squeezes her hand as he walks by, disappearing up the stairs.

When he's out of sight Alice begins to panic, she tries to keep her cool but her mind races with a million thoughts of what could happen.

She sits on the couch, biting her nails in a nervous habit, until she hears a knock on the door. She glances out the window briefly just to make sure it's who she thinks it is and when she's sure, she opens the door.

"FP." His name rolls off her tongue in a broken whisper and he looks at her worriedly.

"Alice." He steps inside and closes the door, locking it before looking at her again. "It's going to be alright, okay?" He places his hands on her shoulders and she looks up at him with panic filled eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids."

"And how do you expect to do that, FP?" She snaps as she wiggles her way out of his hold. "Their fingerprints are all over that car, they're going to come looking for them." She's getting incredibly frustrated and worked up and he sees that and reaches for her hand pulling her back to face him again.

"Maybe they won't. The car was submerged in water, there's a chance that any and all traces of their fingerprints are gone."

"But what if they're not?" She looks into his eyes and that's when he sees how truly frightened she is, but it goes deeper than just finding the car, it's a deep seated fear. "I don't want Betty to be like me, I don't want her to get herself into trouble like I did. If the cops find their fingerprints and they find her and she goes to jail-" She's babbling and a tear falls from her eye. That's when he wraps his arms around her. Hugging her tight to his body to calm her down. 

It takes her a moment but she clings onto him for dear life, knowing he's all she has right now. He had gotten them out of some tough situations when they were younger and she has to believe he can still do it now. 

When she leans her head up to look him in the eyes he stares at her, he's just as scared as her, he's lost Jughead once before, he can't do it again. But he needs to be strong, for her sake, it's not the time for either of them to break down.

"Don't worry, Al. Nothing is going to happen to her... I promise." 

She stares at him, "I promise", she believes him. She doesn't have any choice but to, and besides she doesn't really have any reason not to believe him. When it comes to their children she knows he'll do anything to protect them. What she doesn't know is that he'll also do anything to protect her. That was clear when he hid a body for her, even though he had just been released from jail not long before for doing the same exact thing.

She reaches out a hand and touches his cheek, feeling the rough texture of his beard against her palm. Something about him always manages to calm her down. It had worked at Pop's when he held her hand, calming her down almost instantly. Knowing he's there always makes her feel better, it always has. So she pulls her hand away and wraps her arms around him again, burying her head in his chest as one of his hands run through her hair. Slowly stroking through the strands to keep her sane. 

The last thing he wants to happen is have the kids get in trouble or have her get in trouble, and she wants the same. And they'll stop at nothing to ensure no one gets caught.


	11. Chic

FP has practically been living with us after we told my parents that we're pregnant. After all, there wasn't really much to prevent us from doing anymore, we're already pregnant.

FP and I are laying in bed, talking about the baby. "You know, the baby will be here in a few months and we have no name picked." 

"Well maybe we should start thinking about that."

"We definitely should start thinking about that." I roll over on my side as much as I can and walk my fingers up his chest. "You got any ideas?"

"Not really, do you?"

"Nope." I sigh as I lay back, my hand coming to rest upon my forehead. "This poor child is not going to have a name will he?"

"Well I thought we were going to have girl so I wasn't even thinking about boy names."

"You thought we were having a girl?" 

He moves so he's on his side and places his hand on my ever growing baby bump. "Yeah, I had this vision of us having this little baby girl. Beautiful, no doubt, looks just like you. Your dark blonde hair, blue eyes, the whole nine yards."

I smile like a fool as he tells me his vision.

"You know when I found out it was a boy I was excited because that meant I got a little baby FP. Dark hair, dark eyes, so handsome, just like his daddy. And when he gets older he'll have his own leather jacket, I guarantee he'll be your twin."

"You gonna let him join the Serpents when he's old enough?"

"Can we even avoid it? I mean he's practically being born into the Serpents, both of us being one, living on the Southside. I'll be shocked if he doesn't at least ask."

"That's true." He says as he laughs. "What do you think about Chic?"

"Chick? Like the bird?" I laugh at the name but it's not that bad, honestly.

"No, drop the k. Makes it cooler."

"I actually really like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I do. How'd you manage to come up with that one?"

"No clue, just kind of came to me." 

"Well I love it."

"I love you." He says as he leans his head down to kiss me.

"I love you too."

"And I love you too, Chic." He says as he leans down to kiss my stomach and rub his hand across it. I smile as I watch him, the love he already has for this little baby is incredible.

•  
2 months later...

A sharp pain shoots through my middle and I search blindly for FP in the dark. I find his shoulder and shake him awake. 

"What? What is it?" He asks, startled as I wake him up. He reaches over to flip on the light and sees me holding onto my stomach as I cringe. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" His hand comes to rest on my stomach.

"I think the baby is coming."

"Are you sure?

"Well if not he's just very mad and taking it out on my stomach. Yes I'm sure!"

"Well come on let's go to the hospital."

"Go wake up my parents." He nods and runs out of the room.

I swing my legs out of bed, slowly. FP comes back into the room and sticks out his hands to help me out of her. I take his hands and he pulls me up from the bed. 

He grabs the hospital bags we packed and sets it on the bed as he walks over to me. 

He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes, smiling wide. "We're going to have a baby." He says, trying to hide his excitement.

I smile like a fool and lean up to kiss him. "Let's go have a baby." 

•

"Oh my god, this hurts so bad." I yell as we drive to the hospital.

"We'll be there soon, honey. Just take deep breaths." My mom says from the passenger seat with a sympathetic smile.

FP reaches out to hold my hand and he runs his thumb across my skin. "Deep breaths, baby." I nod and breathe in and out.

The ride to the hospital feels way longer than it is, the pain growing worse with every passing minute. 

When we finally make it there FP helps me out of the car, my dad on my other side, both of them helping me walk inside.

They move me into a room and help me into the hospital bed. My parents sit in chairs near my bed and FP sits right beside my bed, stroking my hand and talking to me. Trying to keep my mind off of the contractions.

As another contraction starts I reach for his hand and squeeze it tightly. FP doesn't mind, he jut lets me squeeze his hand as hard as I need.

"That's it baby, breathe." FP says calmly as he runs his thumb across my hand.

"I hate you so much." I say as my head falls back when the contraction ends.

"Why?" He asks with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"You did this to me. You got me pregnant. You're the reason I'm here having contractions, they're all your fault." My tone is joking and he picks up on it, laughing as he plays with my hands.

"If I could take them for you I would."

•

A few hours later a nurse comes in to see how far along I am. 

"9 cm, it's almost time to start pushing." The nurse says. "Now who's staying in the room with you?"

"Are you staying, baby?" I ask FP.

"Wouldn't miss it." 

A few minutes later the nurse checks again to see how far along I am.

"10 cm, it's time to start pushing." She announces, my stomach drops as I suddenly grow nervous.

FP leans down and kisses my forehead. "You'll be fine, baby, you can do this."

My mom and dad walk over to my beside and give me a hug, speaking words of encouragement before walking out of the room.

A doctor comes in soon after and starts preparing everything needed. 

FP looks at me as I start to feel panicky. He brings my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it. "You got this baby, I know you can do it." I smile softly at him and he leans down to kiss me.

"Alright, it's time to start pushing. Are you ready?" The doctor asks and I nod. 

FP pushes my hair out of my face tucking any stray hair behind my ears and then he grabs my hand, reaching over my shoulder to grab my other hand as well.

"Alright, start pushing in 3...2...1." I start pushing as hard as I can, squeezing FP's hands as the pain comes.

It hurts like hell.

"Good, good Alice. I can see the head, give me another big push like that one."

I squeeze FP's hands even harder as I push. I let out a little squeal as the pain grows worse. 

"One more and we should have the head, come on."

I push again and the doctor announce that the baby's head is out. 

"Big push, Alice."

I push as hard as I can and the doctors mumble words of encouragement as I push. 

"One more..." 

I squeeze FP's hands hard again as I push once more and then I feel the baby come fully out.

I let my head fall back with a heavy breath out.

Then we hear a loud cry and I look up instantly. The doctor holds up our baby and I feel my heart skip a beat. That's my baby. That's our baby.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I look at him. Then I look up at FP who is so focused on the baby, he looks so encapsulated and it makes my heart swell.

FP looks down at me and that's when I see the tears in his eyes. He leans down and kisses my forehead. "That's our baby." He whispers as he looks over at the tiny baby being cleaned up by nurses.

"That's him." I say, watching intently as well. So in love with this little baby even though he just got here and I haven't even held him yet.

"You did so good, honey." FP says, squeezing my hand that he still has ahold of.

"I love you." 

"I love you so much." He says as he leans down to kiss me. 

When he pulls away a nurse walks over and asks if we'd like to hold him. I nod and she places the baby on my chest. I move my hands to hold him and he stops crying almost instantly. 

"Hi baby." I sniffle. "I'm your mommy." 

FP kneels down a little to get a better look at him. "God, he's perfect."

"He is." I agree. FP and I share a smile and he reaches out a hand to push my hair back, letting his fingers linger on my cheek.

We stay there for a good while, in complete awe of our baby.

Then the nurse picks up the baby and hands him to FP. 

FP looks at him with a huge smile on his face, cooing at him. The sight makes me smile.

•

My parents left to get something to eat, leaving FP and I alone in the room.

"We make really cute babies." FP says, without looking up from the baby.

"Don't get any ideas there, Jones." I say and he looks up at me with a smirk before looking back down at our son. "But I do have to agree, we make very cute babies."

A nurse walks in and greets us, checking up on me and how I'm doing, asking about the baby.

"Do we have a name for this little guy yet?"

"Yes, Chic Forsythe Pendleton Smith-Jones"


	12. Snakes Don’t Shed Their Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from the spoilers for 2x17! This is what I envisioned going down between them in the episode.

He helped calm her down when the police found the car in the river. Coming over and telling her everything would be just fine, ensuring her he wouldn't let anything happen to their children.

He settled her down at the school when she began to panic. Pulling her around a corner and up against a wall, his arm resting on the wall beside her head, and leaning in so close she could feel his breath fanning on her lips with every word. He had kissed her softly, keeping an ear out for their wandering children. And when he walked away she wanted nothing more than to pull him back to her and never let go.

So maybe that's why she's in her car driving to Sunnyside trailer park. A snake skin blouse covering her upper body, the top few buttons undone, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair tousled and her lips a blood red colour.

When she pulls up outside of his trailer she thinks for a moment that she should turn around, what if he rejects her? What if she misread everything that happened between them earlier? But he had kissed her, he initiated it, so maybe she was reading everything right. 

She checks her appearance once more and then, with one last tousle of her hair, exits her car and starts up the stairs to his door.

She knocks and he answers almost right away.

He looks shocked when he lays eyes on her, she doesn't say a word, just stares at him seductively. She knows what she wants.

He smiles when she walks past, a laugh coming from his mouth that sounds almost out of disbelief.

He closes the door, locking it behind them, and turns to look at her. Taking in her entire look. Tight pants that show the curve of her body, a snake skin blouse that's unbuttoned at the top. He's drawn to her lips, the deep red lipstick catching his attention. 

He takes a step towards her and she does the same. "I must say, I wasn't expecting this." He says as he crowns her hips with his hands.

"I hope it's okay?" She says, dancing her fingertips up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"More than okay." He leans down and catches her lips with his own. She tastes like wine, a very fine wine, a total contrast to when they were younger when she tasted like cheap tequila and faintly of cigarettes.

Lord he had missed her. She had missed him just the same. 

Her hands push his flannel off of his shoulders, his t-shirt following immediately after. She runs her hands up his chest, her nails scratching the heated skin.

He pulls away long enough to undo the remaining buttons on her blouse, praising every new part of her body that is exposed to him. It's been over 20 years since he had seen her like this and he doesn't plan to put it to waste, neither does she.

When she undoes his belt and zipper he lifts her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. 

He lays her down on the bed and she pulls his face to hers, locking their lips together again.

He moves to kiss her jawline, then her neck, starting a deliciously slow trail down her body. 

When he reaches just below her navel he unbuttons her pants and pulls them down her legs. 

He takes a moment to just drink her in. Her red lipstick is smudged now, most of it transferred onto his own lips due to their relentless kissing.

As she lays before him his eye catches something on her hip; a snake tattoo. The ink faded but still there after all these years. He thought she would've gotten it removed.

He runs his thumb across the tattoo. "You still have it..." 

"Of course I do." Her eyes sparkle as she speaks and she bites her bottom lip softly to stifle her smile.

He leans down and runs his tongue along the ink.

"I'm glad you didn't get rid of it." He says honestly, pressing his lips to the tattoo as she squirms with delight underneath his touch.

"Like you said... snakes don't shed their skin so easily."


	13. Morning After (Post 2x17)

FP yawns as he comes out of a good, deep sleep. God, he hasn't slept that well in lord only knows how long. Especially since for the last little while he's been sleeping on a pull out couch with his son. 

He's grateful to his room back, grateful for the warmth he feels. But it's also strange. The trailer is cold due to a bad heating system and usually he wakes up with a chill. This morning he's feeling particularly warm and when he finally opens his eyes he knows exactly why. 

The reason is right beside him, laying in the curve of his arm, sleeping peacefully. Alice Cooper had showed up sometime the day before and he smiles to himself as as he remembers all the events. Lord, he had missed her so much.

The curve of her body fits perfectly against his, and he moves to snuggle up to her, can't resist himself. 

He turns onto his side and drapes an arm around her waist with his free hand, nuzzling his face into her hair. She smells like home.   
She is home.

He runs his fingers down her arm with a feather light touch and presses a kiss to her shoulder. Leans over and presses a kiss to her temple, her cheek, the corner of her mouth and he hears her hum softly.

"Good morning." She whispers and he can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Good morning." He says as he kisses her shoulder again. She turns over in his arms to face him and he smiles softly at her, she returns it and his heart flutters. This woman.

He moves so he's partly hovering over her, studying everything about her. Her blonde hair is messy and tangled but still beautiful. Her makeup is practically gone. There's a red mark on her collarbone that he knows she'll chastise him for later. She's singlehandedly the most beautiful person he has ever seen, she was when they were teenagers and she is now.

She leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He kisses her back, slow and gentle, both do them still coming out of their slumber.

When he pulls away he stares at her, at her beauty, runs a thumb across the dimple on her cheek and she smiles.

He runs his fingers up and down her arms, moving to run through her blonde locks. She shivers and he momentarily hears her teeth chatter.

"I forgot how cold these damn trailers can get." She says as she pulls the blankets farther up around them. 

He laughs slightly and rolls over into his back, pulling her close to him. She cuddles close to his side, placing her arms around him as he holds her tight in both of his.

She snuggles closer into his body, trying to soak up every bit of warmth he has to offer.

He just holds her close, revelling in the feeling of having her back in his arms. 

"I missed this." He admits. "Waking up next to you."

"I did too." She admits as well. "I hate that we missed out on so much time." She says, and it's so soft that it breaks his heart a little.

"Hey," he places his finger underneath her chin and tilts her face up to him. He places a soft kiss to her lips and strokes her cheek. "We have the rest of our lives to make up for it, Alice." The smile that brightens her face warms his heart and she kisses him with a passion so strong he can't help but smile against her lips.

They have the rest of their lives, and this is only the beginning.

 

***

A/N  
Yes I know the timeline is a little off because she showed up to his trailer in broad daylight and I also know that Betty and Jughead would probably have showed up at some point, but for story's sake let's just pretend Betty and Jughead are at a friends house and Falice spent the entire night together because I Love morning after Falice so much.  
Also, this one was a little short but I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	14. Then & Now

The first time he sees Alice Smith is when they're 14 years old, she had just transferred to Riverdale High.

The first time he speaks to Alice Smith is when he asks her for a pen while they're in English class, even though he had 2 tucked away in his notebook.

The first time he asks Alice Smith out is when they're fifteen. After a year of friendship and quietly pining after her. He walked up to her locker and asked her if she wanted to get milkshakes at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, his treat. She, of course, said yes.

The first time he kisses Alice Smith is when he walks her home after their second date. He remembers his heart nearly beating out of his chest, he was so in awe of her. And when their lips finally touched, it felt like they were on cloud 9.

The first time he tells Alice Smith he loves her is after 2 months of dating when they're sitting on the front steps of his trailer, watching the sunset over the Southside of town. She had leaned her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined between them, and he told her. Said, "Alice... I love you." And he remembers being terrified of it, because he had never felt that way about anyone. Not until her. Her face lit up with a smile and the sunset shaded her in a gorgeous light. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you too, FP."  And they sealed it with a kiss.

The first time he sleeps with Alice Smith is on his 16th birthday. She had brought home a single slice of cake from Pop's and invited him over to her trailer since her parents were gone for the day. She lit a candle and wished him a happy birthday, gave him his present, and then took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom.

The first time Alice Smith breaks his heart is when they're 17, a few months before homecoming when she had told him that she had found someone new, Hal Cooper. He hated seeing her transform from the feisty SouthSide girl he knew, trading in her leather jacket and blue jeans for pastel blouses and pencil skirts. He always knew Hal wasn't the one for her, had told her multiple times, but she never listened. Maybe she should have.

The first time he sees Alice, now, Cooper since then is when he's dropping his son off at Riverdale Elementary. Alice had been there dropping off her daughter. An almost identical version of herself. They had locked eyes and she had given him a small, closed mouth smile, her eyes saying the words she wanted to say.

The first time he talks to Alice Cooper since then is at one of the school PTA meetings. He had been at the coffee machine when she walked over to get herself a cup. They exchanged a few words, just a respectful greeting, but oh there was so much more to say.

The first time he asks Alice Cooper out in 20 years is when he invites her to his Serpent Retirement party. She asks him if he's "high on fumes." And mentions something about her husband, he stupidly tells her to "leave him" and quickly regretting it, adds "at home." She does show up. And she looks incredible. Black leather jacket, messy hair, dark makeup. She looks like her old self and he had missed it, missed her. And then her daughter had done the Serpent dance, and he found out his son had gotten involved with the snake charmer and he decided against leaving the Serpents. He had made a slight dig at her in his speech and she had given him a pained and saddened look before turning and leaving the building.

The first time he and Alice Cooper are on good terms in 20 years is when her and her daughter show up on his doorstep late one night, asking him for help. And he had helped them, but it was all for her, because no matter how bad she had hurt him, he would still do anything for her. He had met them at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe when the job was done and she had thanked him through her tears, telling her she's sorry for letting her daughter get involved and in turn dragging his son into it. He had calmed her down by grabbing her hand, holding it tight as her fingers held on to his, and telling her "we take care of our own."

The first time he kisses Alice Cooper in 20 years is a few weeks later when she shows up at his trailer. She showed up wearing a snake skin blouse, half unbuttoned, her hair tousled, and a deep red lipstick emphasizing her lips. He couldn't wait, as soon as he followed her inside he grabbed her and kissed her. It's exactly like he remembered, their lips still mould together so perfectly, she still tastes the same, and lord, he had missed her.

The first time he sleeps with Alice Cooper in 20 years is that same day she shows up at his trailer. Once she had made her intentions known he had carried her off to his bedroom and closed the door, wanting nothing to distract them from this precious moment. 

The first time they break each other's hearts is the next day. She strolled into Pop's where he was working part time, had said "how's it going handsome" and he had told her he's working. Then he proceeded to walk around the counter and she followed, inviting him to the opening night of the school musical which she just so happens to be a part of. He had turned her down and she had looked so hurt as she stared him in the eyes and said "you know, I was worried would make the same mistakes we did, turns out it's us making them all over again." And then she stormed out and he hated himself for just letting her go. He did show up to the show, bought her favourite flowers and headed backstage to find her. But what he saw instead was her hugging her estranged husband. He felt his heart break a million times over and silently cursed himself for being such a fool and letting his fears over take him earlier. Maybe if he hadn't of been so scared of his feelings she wouldn't be hugging her husband, she'd be hugging him. So with a heavy heart and one last glance at her he turns and walks away, dropping the flowers in a trash can on his way out.

The first time he tells Alice Cooper he loves her is a few days after that night. She had come into Pop's late one night, berating him for turning her down after a blissful night together. He had berated her right back and mentioned her husband. And she had told him that she's done for good, it's over, she's officially moving forward with the divorce. And they hashed it out a little longer, letting old feelings bubble up and out, saying all the things they never go to say. And then he reaches for her and kisses her with everything in him, tangling his hands in her blonde curls. And when he pulls away he presses his forehead against hers and whispers, "I love you Alice, I never stopped." She looked up and met his eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or regret but all she saw was pure adoration and love for her. "Neither did I, I love you so much, FP." And they sealed it with a kiss.


	15. Falice & Bughead

{The idea for this one shot was suggested by doritosdoevans on Wattpad!}

◾️

 

It's 7:30 AM when she feels arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips peppering kisses on her neck as she stands against the kitchen counter. 

"What are you doing up so early?" He whispers.

"Just used to it I guess. I'm usually up earlier than this to make breakfast for everyone."

"Well consider today your day off." He says as he unites her robe and wraps his arms around her underneath it, his hands laying against the smooth silk of her nightgown. "I'll make breakfast for you this morning." He says as he continues to kiss her neck, now adding sucking kisses and nipping at her skin.

She leans her head back to rest upon his shoulder, giving him better access to her neck.   
"That sounds great." She turns around in his arms after she says it and he moves his arms to wrap more firmly around her body. She leans up to press a kiss to his jaw, then his neck. "But right now... I think I want something else." She bites her bottom lip as she looks him in the eyes, running her hand down his chest to the waistline of his boxers to leave no question as to what she wants.

He smirks and reaches to pick her up, scooping her up into his arms as her legs wind around his waist.

He lays her down on the couch, neither of them wanting to have to trek all the way back upstairs and besides, they're alone in the house.

Elsewhere in town, Betty and Jughead are on their way back to Riverdale, Andre had picked them up from the cabin that morning. They make small talk with Archie and Veronica, all of them disappointed to have to cut their trip short.

They pull up outside of the Cooper house and Betty and Jughead say goodbye to their friends before hauling their luggage up the front steps.  
"Just be quiet, my mom's probably sleeping." Betty whispers to Jughead as she opens the front door as quietly as possible. 

They walk in the front door and set their luggage down, walking further inside quietly so not to wake up her mother.

But theres no need to be quiet since her mother is very much awake... and not alone.

The sight they see in front of them makes them wish they were blind. Alice was straddling someone who looked vaguely familiar to both Betty and Jughead. The strap of her nightgown has been slipped off her shoulder and the shirtless man underneath her has his lips attached to her collarbone. 

"Mom! Oh my god." Betty's horrified voice rings through the room and Alice's head turns quickly to look at her daughter. 

"Shit." She says as she leaps off the couch in record time.

The kids are in even more shock when they see the man who was underneath her is none other than FP Jones, Jughead's dad.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jughead exclaims and FP looks up at his son but doesn't say a word. Nothing they say could make this better.

Alice slips her robe back on, tying it tightly around her body. She tosses FP his t-shirt and he slips it on as he stands up.

She glances down and with wide eyes moves herself in front of him to hide the obvious arousal in his boxers.

"You guys are home early. You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow." FP says from behind her.

"Trip got cut short, dad. Sorry to interrupt your fun." Jughead says with an equally disgusted tone as Betty.

"I'm not. God, mom, you're married."

"And dad you're married too!"

"Your mom left years ago, Jug. I don't think she's coming back anytime soon."

"Honey your father and I are getting a divorce, you were there for the conversation."

"Doesn't mean you get to go sleeping with my boyfriends dad the first chance you get."

"Elizabeth!" Alice warns. 

"How long has this been going on?" Jughead asks, calmer than Betty, which both adults are grateful for.

"Not long." Alice answers truthfully, FP nods as confirmation behind her.

"Really? Because the hickeys on your neck say otherwise." Betty says and Alice turns to glare at FP behind her who is biting his lip to stifle a laugh.

"Okay fine, but it hasn't been going on for as long as you think, just a few weeks."

"Is it serious?" Betty says and it leaves the two adults speechless. They turn to look at each other and they both know this means so much more than just sex. But before either of them can confirm that it is in fact serious Betty interrupts. "You know what? I don't think I want to know. Let's go Jug."

Betty grabs Jughead's hand and pulls him out of the room with her. Jughead gives the adults an awkward, but semi-sympathetic, look.

They hear the front door slam shut and Alice let's out the breath she didn't know she was holding. 

FP starts laughing when the kids leave and she turns around and swats at his chest. "It's not funny."

"Oh lighten up, Al." He says with a smile as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. "They'll get over it."

"Want to help me forget that happened?" She says as she walks her fingers up his chest.

He smiles at her and kisses her once before grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder. 

He slaps her butt as he walks them upstairs to her bedroom while she laughs like a lovesick fool.


	16. Comfort

"FP comparing Alice and telling her he loves her in front of everyone."

Requested by EmmaMaryPL on Wattpad

•

When FP walks into the Whyte Wyrm he sees the last person he ever expects to see in there; Alice Cooper.

He takes a seat beside her at the bar and orders a drink. Alice turns at the sound of his voice. "Haven't seen you here in a while." He says, nonchalantly, taking a sip of beer.

"What do you want, FP?" She sniffles and that's when he finally notices she's been crying. 

"Shit... what happened, Alice?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I hate seeing you upset and it must be really bad since you're out here on the Southside."

"It's Hal."

"Not surprised." He says, gruffly, and he turns his body to face her completely. "What did he do now?"

"Who did he do." She corrects, that catches him off guard and he raises an eyebrow at her, hoping she's not implying what he thinks she is. "And the answer to that is Penelope Blossom."

"He cheated on you?" He asks, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice. She just nods as confirmation.

"Has been for a while I guess."

"Shit, Al. I'm sorry."

"He wants a divorce too."

"You're joking right?" 

"I'm afraid not." She knocks back the last of her drink and wipes a stray tear.

"I can't believe that guy."

"What?"

"First he cheats on you, then he asks you for a divorce? He's insane, Alice. That guy has never appreciated you."

"Well according to him he's treated me like a goddess for twenty years."

"Like shit he has."

"Why does it matter?" She takes a sip from his beer and he smiles at the motion.

"It does matter, Al. You deserve the world."

"FP-" 

"No, just wait, you need to that you deserve better. You don't deserve all that he's put you through. He's crazy to have cheated on you and he's even crazier to ask for a divorce. How could he let you go so willingly?"

"It wasn't a happy marriage, I can't blame him for wanting a divorce."

"Fine, asking for a divorce, I get that. But cheating on you? There's nothing you can say to justify that." He takes her hands in his own without realizing it. "He's a stupid, stupid man, Alice. He doesn't deserve you."

That very night she asks him to take her home. Asks him to make love to her for the the first time in twenty years. And he does. He kisses every inch of her body, treasures her like the goddess she is in his eyes. It's just as magical as it was those twenty years ago.

She falls asleep in his arms that and he tells her he loves her, whispering the words into her hair. He hasn't thought she'd heard him, believing she was asleep, but she had heard him, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, happier than she's been in years.

•

After that night they start up a quiet affair. Him sneaking into her through the back door after Betty's gone to sleep. Her sneaking out of her house and into his trailer when Jughead is asleep. And when in doubt they'd drive out to Sweetwater River and slip into the back seat of his truck just like old times.

One specific night when she sneaks him into her bedroom, she tells him she loves him as she hits her peak, and he's so shocked he can't form the words to say it back.

Afterwards, he holds her close to him, her fingers running up his torso to trace the snake tattoo in the middle of his chest. "I meant what I said by the way." She leans up so she's face to face with him. "I love you, FP." 

He smiles and runs his thumb across her cheek, saying "I love you, Alice" before leaning in to kiss her softly.

•

They end up spending a lot more time in Greendale when they finally realize this is much more than an affair. There's no fear of rotting caught there. They can be as public as they want.

And they are.

They go out to a restaurant one night and he says he loves her out loud even though they're far from being alone. He says it multiple times that night and sneaks in kisses just as often.

•

When news of her and Hal's divorce rings through the small town of Riverdale they start spending more time together around their own town. They still keep a low profile though and as far as their children know, they're just friends, both going through marital issues and acting as a companion for one another.

Little did they know they were doing a lot more than just "keeping each other company."

They start going out to lunch together while their kids are at school. Going out for dinner to fancy restaurants when the kids are out on dates or with their friends. He's even ballsy enough to kiss her in public even though her divorce hasn't been finalized yet and the treat of being caught looks over them.

•

When the divorce is finally finalized he goes with Jughead to the court house where the divorce is being granted. Betty had been having a hard time with the news of her parents divorce. And since they both think of FP as Alice's "divorce buddy" Jughead doesn't question him coming.

Alice walks out, followed closely by Hal. She hugs Betty and then she spots FP.

She smiles and gestures for him to come to her, she meets him halfway and he grabs her and kisses her.

She's shocked and all too aware of their children and her newly ex husband watching but she kisses him back. Reaching up to hold the back of his neck so he can't move away from her lips just yet.

When the kiss breaks she smiles up at him. 

"I love you" he says quietly and she smiles at him. But he doesn't miss the flash of fear in her eyes from him saying those words so close to their children. Who, no doubt, will have a canary if they overheard.

He says it again, louder this time and she grabs his arm. "FP." She hisses, warning him to lower his voice, but he doesn't miss the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I love you." He says again, and she just knows that the children have heard him now. 

She turns her head slightly and laughs at the looks on the kids faces. 

He notices too and smiles, pulls her to him with an arm around her body. 

"I love her!" He announces, loudly. "I love her." He repeats, putting emphasis on each and every word just to really get the point across, she just laughs and wraps her arms around him.

He takes her face in his hands and looks deep in her eyes. "I love you, Alice. I always have." And he kisses her again, both of them ignoring the sound of their children's gasps and Hal's grumpy groans.

"I love you, too." She states and she just barely registers Betty saying something.

But they don't care. 

They have each other back again and that's all that matters.


	17. Caught

"Hal walking in on them"  
Requested by @Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad

 

◾️

 

Alice is sitting on the couch waiting for him. Betty was staying at Veronica's house so she texted FP to come over whenever he could get away.

She hears a soft knock on the door and gets up to answer it, a smile on her face the second she sees him.

"Hi, handsome." She greets as she steps aside to let him in.

As soon as the door is shut he grabs her hand, spinning her around to face him. "I missed you." He says, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I missed you too." She kisses him again. "Come with me." 

He smiles as she takes his hand, leading him to the stairs, the destination all too clear and familiar to them both.

Sure enough she leads him to her bedroom, not bothering to close the door since they're all alone.

He takes off his jacket, slinging it over a chair in the corner and when he turns back to face her she standing in front of the bed, a devilish grin on her lips.

"What are you up to?" He questions as he takes a step towards her. 

She answers him by untying the silk robe around her body and letting it drop to the floor.

His mouth falls open when he sees that she has nothing underneath, just her smooth, completely bare skin.

"My God, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

She smiles and kisses him, his hands coming to crown her hips, pulling her close to his body.

"Betty's not home, there's no need to be quiet." She whispers, biting his earlobe lightly. He shivers and moves his hands lower down her body. "And you don't have to leave after, you can stay all night."

He nods and closes the distance between them by kissing her. She deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips.

She moves her hands up to his shoulders to steady herself as she steps backwards towards the bed, pulling him with her as she lays back.

***

Afterwards they lay in her bed, cuddling. Neither of them have a stitch of clothing on and they're bodies are tangled together in the sheets.

"How did we ever let this go?" She ponders, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"We were young, and clearly very, very stupid."

"I'll say."

He cups her cheek and rolls on top of her as he kisses her, she's giggling and a soft moan comes from her.

"What the hell is this?" An angry and familiar voice says from the doorway. She cringes when she realizes that it's Hal.

Alice turns to him quickly and FP practically leaps away from her. 

She opens her mouth to say something but he just puts a hand up. "I can't even look at you, Alice."

She sighs and leans back into the pillows. FP starts getting up from the bed and she grabs his hand. "Where are you going?" She asks, sounding a little more panicked then intended. 

"I probably shouldn't be here, Alice." 

"Hal's already seen you it doesn't matter. I'm going to go talk to him." He nods and she leans into kiss him." I'll be right back."

She slides out of bed and grabs her robe from where she dropped it earlier. She puts it on and sees him lean back against the bed, arms crossed under his head and a sexy smirk on his face. "What?" She wonders, laughing at him. 

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." She rolls her eyes, ties her robe and walks over to him, placing a kiss on his stubble covered cheek. 

"I'll give you an even better view when I get back." She says before slipping out the door.

She walks downstairs where Hal is at the front door. "I was just about to leave, Alice."

"Well I think we need to talk before you do."

"Do we? Did we need to talk before you invited another man into our bed?"

"When was the last time you touched me in that bed, Hal? At least it's finally getting used for more than just sleeping, God knows it's been a while." That pissed him off and she knows it by the look on his face.

"Alice, you cheated on me!"

"Me? Oh no, don't turn this around on me. You're sleeping with Penelope Blossom-"

"That's over."

"Doesn't matter, it happened. And you asked me for a divorce, so as far as I'm concerned I'm free to see whoever I like. You can't just waltz in here and expect me to take you back at the drop of a hat, that's not how it works." 

"Alice-" he starts but she continues to speak over him.

"You wanted a divorce and I'm agreeing to it. You get those papers and I'll sign them."

He sighs a heavy sigh and nods, his hand turning the doorknob, but then he stops and turns to her again. "FP Jones? Really, Alice?"

She doesn't say anything, just nods slowly. He doesn't say another word just walks out the door, closing it with more force than necessary.

She feels an instant amount of weight fall off of her shoulders the minute he's gone and she closes her eyes to revel in the moment. She smiles when she remembers who's upstairs, in her bed, waiting for her, and she turns to hurry back upstairs.

She opens the door and sees him sitting against the headboard, the sheets just barely covering his waist, his hair is a mess and gosh, she had missed him.

"How'd it go?" He asks as she walks in the room.

"He's gone." She says, crawling up the bed to him. She hovers over him and kisses him softly. "For good. We're getting divorced." She straddles his hips and plays with the hair at the base of his neck.

"You are?" His hands come to rest upon her hips, gripping her, crowing his queen.

She nods. "I'm all yours." She smiles as she leans in to kiss his own smile. His hands go to her hair and he slips his tongue behind her teeth to explore her mouth. She does nothing but hum in satisfaction as he does.

His hands move from her hips to the tie of her robe and pulls away from her lips look at her.   
He pushes the fabric off of her shoulders slowly and watches as little by little her body is revealed. "God, you are so beautiful." He says against her skin as he leans in to press a kiss against her collarbone.

She takes his cheeks in her hands and tilts his face up to capture his lips with her own. And he smiles as she turns them over and under the sheets once again.


	18. One More Night (1)

They're at the high school dance (the scene where FP saw Hal and Alice discussing.)  
Requested by doritosdoevans on Wattpad. 

•

The rest of the people their age are inside, enjoying themselves at the homecoming dance, but they're out here fighting. Not like it's an unusual thing, they fight a lot. But this was something different, this time it wasn't something they could just argue about and then make up later, no, this time Alice was pregnant.

"How could this happen, Alice? We're always careful." Hal shouts, pacing the ground, staring at the positive test in his hands.

"Condoms aren't always 100% effective Hal, you should know that."

"You're on the pill too, that's double the protection, this shouldn't have even been possible." 

"I might have missed a day." She says quietly, head hanging down as Hal panics. 

She's surprisingly calm, maybe because she's already had the time to process it all, and maybe it's because she knows something he doesn't.

"You might have missed a day? Alice, you missing a day just cost us our future."

"Oh come on Hal, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" She walks over to him and takes the test from his hands.

"No I'm not. We're supposed to be going off to college soon, how are we supposed to do that with a baby. How do you even plan to finish school?"

"We'll figure it out-"

"No, we won't figure it out because it's not possible. We're too young."

"You're crazy. Stop being so unreasonable."

"I'm not being unreasonable, Alice."

"You are." She looks down at the test in her hands, studying, part of her wishing she had just read it wrong and it was negative.

Hal hits the brick wall lightly before speaking up. "I'm sure if we talk to my parents they'll give us the money and then we can go to the clinic and get this taken care of." 

Her head snaps up to look at him. "What?"

"They'll understand, they don't want to see us throw away our future, I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"Hal, I'm not getting an abortion."

"Alice-"

"No!" She shouts, glaring at him. "I am not going to... do that to my baby, not happening."

"Well Alice we have to do something, we can't just raise a baby." He shouts back.

"You don't have to."

"What?"

"You don't have to raise the baby."

"Of course I would, that's our kid in there." He says, reaching out to touch her stomach. He looks into her eyes and his stomach turns slightly. 

He comes to a realization all at once. His hand on her stomach moves across it slightly and it only adds to his fears. Her stomach is much bigger than it should be for how far along he believes her to be. But then again he never explicitly asked. 

Her baby blue dress does nothing to hide her stomach, he just doesn't know how he hadn't clued in earlier. The fabric tightens around her stomach, curving over the small bump, it's completely obvious the more he looks at her.

"Alice, how far along are you?" He asks, hoping for a different answer than he's expecting.

"Four months." She says quietly, reluctantly.

It's not possible. No way. They've only been together for two months. When he looks into her eyes again, the look confirms everything he was already afraid of. His hand pulls away from her stomach quickly.

"Are you kidding me, Alice?"

"Hal-"

"It's not even my baby!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down, Alice? You got yourself knocked up with that Southside scums baby and you're trying to scam it off as mine?"

"Hey, I'm not trying to scam it off as anything. I was going to tell you but the minute you saw the test you lost your damn mind, there was no opportunity to tell you." She gives him an icy glare and it makes him shudder. "And don't call him that."

"Why, Alice? Why does it matter what I call him? Are you still in love with him?"

"Don't be stupid, Hal. I'm dating you, remember?"

"Then why are you sticking up for him?"

"I'm not." She says as convincingly as possible. "Listen to me, I am having this baby whether you like it or not."

"The hell you are, Alice. I will not be party to raising a baby that has Jones blood."

"Then you can go, it's your choice, I don't care anymore."

"Why would I leave? So you can go back to him? No, not happening."

"Well what do you expect me to do? I'm not getting an abortion so you can get that idea out of your head right now."

"The Sisters." Hal mutters.

"What?"

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. You'll go there and have the baby."

"Now you're sending me to some cult? Seriously?"

"It's not a cult, Alice, it's a home for troubled youth."

"I'm not a troubled youth, Hal. I'm pregnant."

"But if you go there then you'll be able to have the baby quietly and no one will know."

"That's great Hal but what about in five months when I have the baby, people are going to know then."

"Adoption."

"No, I want to keep it." Her hand comes to rest upon her stomach, rubbing her small bump.

"Alice, no. The Sisters can arrange for a closed adoption-"

"I'm keeping my baby."

"Fine, but I hope you know how much a baby will cost. And I'm not just talking about costing you your future. You really think you'll be able to do it? You live on the Southside and you work in a bar, getting paid under the table and relying on tips. And your little Southside boy toy doesn't bring much to the table either, he's about as dead end as they come." His expression is cold and emotionless, something Alice has never seen on him before and it scares her. "Adoption is your best bet, Alice, otherwise that baby, has no chance at an even decent life, it'll grow up to be nothing, just like its father."

She nods her head as she starts crying, she didn't want to cry about this, she's done enough of that but he's in her head now and she's starting to think he's right. Maybe she can't do this.

"Fine, Hal." She says quietly, her voice cracking through her tears.

He sighs and walks over to her. "Alice," he places a hand on her arm and she jerks away from him.

"No, do not even lay a finger on me." She steps always from him and wipes her tears, no doubt ruing her once perfect makeup. "Just take me home."

He nods and gestures for her to go ahead, following close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a part two to this in the next chapter!


	19. One More Night (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to the last chapter!

Why she left him and their last time together.  
Requested by TAKEMYREMORSE on Wattpad.

•

She lays in her bed, still in her homecoming dress, her once perfect makeup no doubt ruined now from all of her crying.

Her bag is packed for The Sisters of Quiet Mercy and it sits on a chair in the corner, taunting her.

She shouldn't have told him, she should've just kept her mouth shut, let him find out in fives months when the baby is coming out of her. It's not like he's even realize she's pregnant, he's always been oblivious.

She's snapped out of her thoughts when something taps against her window, at first she thinks it's just the wind, a tree branch hitting the glass. But then the sound comes again, and again, and again until she gets out of bed and walks over to see what it is.

She draws back the curtain and sees FP. "What are you doing here?" She asks, shocked to see him so late at night. He's still wearing the majority of his suit, he's lost his jacket and undone some of the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Just got out of the dance, can I come in?" She steps aside, gesturing for him to come inside. "You okay, Al?" 

"Peachy." She mutters.

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Hal."

"Ah, I had a feeling."

"What?"

"Heard you two screaming at each other before I went on stage."

Her stomach sinks, thinking he's heard everything they had said, thinking he knows that she's pregnant with his baby.

"What did you hear, exactly?" She gets her answer when his gaze travels downwards to her stomach. "Shit." She hisses, dropping her head into her hands.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't, it's just-" she stops, ponders for a moment, thinking about telling him, she knows she should. But then she sees her packed bag in the corner and she knows she's not going to see him for a while, there's no point in telling him now. "Everything is just so screwed up, FP. This wasn't supposed to happen." She's talking about more than just the baby.

She starts crying and he walks over to her in one long stride, spinning her around and pulling her to him. He hugs her tightly as she silently cries into his chest.

"You'll be okay, Alice. I know you will, you can do this. You'll be a great mom."

"I'm not keeping the baby, Hal arranged for me to go to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I'll have the baby and they'll arrange for a closed adoption. That's that."

"Hal arranged it?" He questions and she nods. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter?" 

"Of course it does, Alice. It's your baby... so tell me, what do you want?"

She looks up into his eyes and he stares back at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You." She whispers, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

When she pulls away he just stares at her, not exactly sure what to do. He wants her, he loves her, but he also knows she's vulnerable right and he doesn't want her to regret this.

"Alice-"

"Please, FP." She looks into his eyes, flickering down to his lips for the briefest moment before returning. "I need you." 

He pulls her closer to his body. "You're sure?"

"Positive." 

And with that he kisses her. She kisses him back instantly and God, he had missed her kisses. 

She runs her hands down his chest, finding the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one.

When she has all the buttons off she shoves it off of his shoulders and wraps her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her if possible.

 

His hands move from her waist, up her back, finding the zipper of her dress. He unzips it slowly and steps back as the fabric falls off her body, pulling around her feet.

His eyes travel over her body and he smiles at her. "You are so beautiful, Alice."

Even in the dark he can see her blush and it makes him smile even wider. 

He strips his own pants off and she reaches for him again, pulling him with her as she lays back on the bed. 

Their lips find one another again, her tongue slipping past his lips to deepen the kiss. 

The moonlight creeping in through the open window catches her golden hair and it's a beautiful sight. It reflects off of her body, making her skin glow, and he can't help but tell her how beautiful she is because he's sure Hal doesn't tell her enough.

She reaches at his arms, at his back, pulls lightly on his hair, anything to anchor her to him and only him. She doesn't want to think about Hal, or the baby, or anything but him and how he feels, how she feels, how they feel together. Because this, this right her, is right. And they never should have let it slip away.

She falls apart around him first, his name clinging to her lips, her hands clinging to his body. And when he falls apart he catches her lips in a bruising kiss, wanting all of her, wanting to feel her, taste her, breathe her because he knows he won't get the chance again.

She cuddles in close to his side after, the sheets just barely covering them and the night breeze cooling down their heated skin.

He runs his fingers through her hair, dropping down to trace hearts on her skin with his fingertips.

She taps her fingers on his chest to the beat of his heart, and she never wants to leave him.

"Why'd you leave me, Al?" He says quietly, and it sounds so pained that it breaks her heart.

"I don't know." She says honestly, because she doesn't know why she did it entirely. "He's my ticket out of town, I want to be something and living in the Southside isn't going to get me there."

"You know I would've done everything I can to get you out of here, Al. You know that I would give you the world if I could."

"I'm sorry." She whispers, her voice breaking as she tries to fight back tears, she doesn't want to cry again. 

"Do you love him?"

"FP-"

"Alice... do you love him?"

"Not like I love you."

"Then leave him, come back to me. They'll be no Sisters of Quiet Mercy, no adoption, and yeah I may not have much but I'll give you the best life I possibly can. I'll work my ass off to give you whatever you want. You want out of this town? I'll get us out. You want to own the town newspaper? I'll pick up extra shifts until I can buy you it. Just don't do it without me, Alice. Don't go with him. Be with me, choose me."

"It's not that simple, FP."

"What's not simple, Al? Hal has it all handed to him, that's not what you want. You've never been the type of person who wants people to do things for her, you've always been independent." He sounds so heartbroken and it kills her inside. He's prepared to fight tooth and nail for her. "I guarantee you won't be happy with him, Al. He doesn't deserve you, he never will. He'll never appreciate you the way I do... he'll never love you like I do."

She doesn't know what to say because it's all true. She's not even happy with Hal now, how will she be happy the rest of her life. No one will ever love her as much as FP does and she knows she will never love anyone as much as she loves him. 

She doesn't know how to tell him any of that, she's not even sure she wants to, so she settles on telling him something completely different.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She says quietly. He looks down at her. "For the Sisters, I leave tomorrow."

"You can still get out of it, I'll get you out of it, I'm sure your parents will-"

"No, FP. I'm going."

"You don't have to."

"I do."

"You don't." He pauses. "Run away with me."

"What?" She says, looking up at him. He's serious.

"You heard me. Run away with me. Go to Greendale or something, I'll sell my guitar and whatever else so we can buy a place to stay."

"You're crazy."

"Alice, please. Don't do this. Don't go."

"FP..." she trails off, not knowing what to say when the love of her life is begging for her to come back to him, to stay with him, run away with him, promising to give her everything her heart desires.

"Don't leave, Al. Don't leave me for him."

She sighs and rolls away from him out of her bed. She pulls a t-shirt on and turns to him. "My bags are packed." She points to her bag sitting on the chair.

"Unpack it." He says, getting out of the bed.

"FP-" She starts but stops when he places his hands on her arms. 

"Or better yet, I drove my bike here, take that bag and we can go somewhere. Anywhere you want."

"We can't, FP."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't! I'm leaving tomorrow, I've already made up my mind about that."

"You can still get out of it-"

"No I can't, FP. This is for the best."

"No-"

"Yes!" She finally lets the tears fall from her eyes. "Do you know how hard it is for me to say no to all of this? You're willing to give me everything I want, when I all I want is to be with you."

"So do it, be with me."

"I can't! You're begging me not go but I have to, I need to get out of here I need to make a life for myself."

"And that life isn't with me?" She shakes her head no, when her brain is screaming yes.

He nods and starts redressing himself. She watches him in silence. 

She walks over to the window, bracing herself for watching him go even though she knows she could stop him. 

He looks at her and places his hand on her cheek, kissing her one last time, long and slowly. Savouring every single moment of her lips against his and she does the same, never wanting to stop kissing him.

When he finally does pull away he rests his forehead against hers. "I love you, Alice. I hope you know that. I love you so, so much." 

She bites her quivering bottom lip as he steps away, hooking a leg outside her window to leave. 

"I really do hope you're happy. I hope you do get out of here and I hope you get every single thing your heart desires. And I hope he treats you well and tells you he loves you everyday, tells you how beautiful you are. I hope he finally realizes what he has and never forgets how lucky he is... he's the luckiest man in the world."

And with that he slips out her window and out of her life. 

She closes the window and drops to the floor, bursting into tears, completely crumbling. 

She just let the only man she's ever truly loved walk away, and she hopes it's for the best, but she has a feeling she just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	20. Lipstick Smudges

SPOILER WARNING for 2x18!

 

She pulls into the parking lot of Pop's Chocklit Shoppe around 2 o'clock. 

The day before had been hectic, with the play, the events of the play, Hal showing up and asking her to take him back. 

She walks in the door, the bell ringing above her and she strides up to counter not bothering to pay attention to who's working.

FP turns and sees her and she's stunned for a moment, he had treated her so coldly yesterday, after spending such a blissful day together a few days before she really had not thought he would've acted the way he did. Boy was she wrong.

 

She quickly collects herself, not wanting him to see that she's nervous. 

"Alice." He says plainly. "What can I get you?"

"3 burgers, fries, and a strawberry milkshake." She studies him as she tells him her order, he's acting strange, almost like he's angry with her. Did she do something wrong? If anything she should be mad at him.

"That all?" He asks and she nods. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." She lays and he walks into the kitchen, out of sight from her.

When he comes back he hands her her order in a paper bag and then walks off with a mumbled "have a good day."

"Alright, that's it." She says quietly enough that only she can hear. "Forsythe Pendleton, get your ass back here right now." 

He turns on his heels slowly. Almost as if he's afraid to turn back to her. "Alice." he says, putting a hand up so she won't lose it completely on him in front of the entire diner.

"No, you're being completely ridiculous. First we sleep together, then you reject me, now you seem mad at me, so tell me, what did I do?"

"Why don't you ask, Hal. Seemed pretty close with him at the play."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, raising her voice, catching the attention of a few customers.

"Let's not do this here."

"Well I'm not leaving until we talk about this." She crosses her arms over her chest and he has to try his very hardest not to crack a smile. She's always been incredibly stubborn.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you. Now come with me." He walks out from behind the counter and out the front door. She follows him, hot on his heels. 

He stops when they're behind the diner and she glares at him. "Now that you've made me follow you around would you mind telling me what the hell you were talking about in there?"

"You and Hal. I saw you at the play."

"Okay, and?"

"And, what the hell is that, Alice?"

"He's my husband, FP."

"You kicked him out, Alice!" She stays silent, bites at her bottom lip, avoids eye contact with him and he knows there's something she's not telling him. "Are you back together?"

"No... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Betty brought him home and he asked for a second chance." That's all she needs to say for him to fill in the blanks.

"And you took him back."

"Well if you hadn't of been so cold with me maybe I wouldn't have."

"Oh so because I don't fall at your feet for once you're going to go back to him? Alice, you've kicked him out twice in a matter of months, you're not happy."

"Oh what do you know, FP? How do you know if I'm happy or not?"

"Because," he takes a step closer to her, and he's so close to backing her up against the brick wall her heart starts to speed up at the thought of it. "like it or not, I know you better than anyone, Alice. I know when you're happy. You were happy the other day, when we were together. I never see you that happy with him."

She's speechless, something that doesn't happen to her often and he takes some pride in knowing he's the reason.

"You don't know anything about me anymore, FP, clearly I don't know anything about you either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never would have done this back when we were younger. You never would have flat out rejected me. You did it so easily."

"I told you, I was working, Alice."

"Do you know how hard that was for me? I've spent my entire adult life trying to build up this perfect Northside facade and then I show up here, embracing my Southside roots and you don't even so much as give me a second look." He stares at her with pain in his eyes, listening to every single word intently. "God, I've missed you and loved you for over twenty years and right when I thought things were finally going to work out between us again you go and do that."

"Alice."

"What?" 

"I'm sorry." He says plainly, and it's true, he's sorry, but for so much more than just rejecting her.

"FP-" She starts but he grabs her and kisses her before she can berate him further, and it works. 

She kisses him back instantly, savouring every single moment of it, deepening it the moment his lips are on hers.

The stubble on his chin scratches against her skin as he kisses her but she loves it, loves him. 

He presses against her more until she's fully up against the wall and she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer, if it's even possible.

When they finally pull away he rests his forehead against hers. "I have to get back in there." He says, reluctantly, not wanting to leave her again.

"I understand... and it's over with Hal by the way. I can't keep pretending anymore, I know what I want." She won't make eye contact with him, still afraid of rejection, but she plays with the strap of his apron just to get her point across that it's him she wants.

He places his hand over hers and raises it to his lips. He presses a soft kiss to her skin and her heart skips a beat at the small motion. 

"I know what I want too... I've waited twenty years for it."

She smiles at him and leans up to kiss him again. His hands move to cup her cheeks and he pulls away after a few moments. 

"Now I really have to get back in there but I'll call you." He kisses her once more, then kisses her forehead before walking back to the front of the diner.

"FP! Wait." He stops and turns to her and she runs up to him, stifling a laugh. She rubs her thumbs over his lips and beard and he raises an eyebrow at her. "You were wearing my lipstick." She explains.

"Ah, well in that case, let me fix yours." He raises a thumb to clean up her smudged lipstick and she feels her cheeks blush.

He says his goodbyes again and kisses her forehead before walking back inside the diner. 

She gets into her car, placing the, now cold, takeout food on the seat. She can't wipe the smile off of her face and it's sure to raises some questions from Betty and Hal but she couldn't care less.

 

A/N  
The musical episode was amazing and Mädchen sings so flawlessly.  
(Also, hope you liked this and leave requests for one shots if you want to!)


	21. Letter

Requested by: Aislynn39 on Wattpad  
"Maybe you could do something with the card he had in his hand when he went to see Alice."

 

He felt terrible for rejecting her in Pop's but he had remembered her saying that tonight was opening night.

He knows he won't be able to have full conversation with her before the show but he'll probably be able to catch her for a moment. 

He never has been good with speaking his feelings so he decides to sit down and write a letter. He's worse at writing but it'll be easier to write down everything he wants to say rather than try and speak it.

So he sits down with a pen and paper and hunkers down, determined to write everything he has to say to her.

It's about two hours later when he finally finishes the letter, he had started over multiple times until he finally got it just right. 

He slips the letter inside an envelope and scribbles her name onto it. He looks at the clock and sees that it's almost showtime so he walks off to his bedroom and looks through his closet.

He picks out a black button up shirt and he reaches for his Serpent jacket, but he stops before he puts it on. He's going to be heading to the Northside, he doesn't need to listen to the complaints of everyone over there when they see his jacket.

He shuffled through his closet, finds a more suitable jacket for the occasion, and then he's on his way.

When he walks into the auditorium he has the letter for her in his hands. He looks around for a moment before spotting her. 

He watches her walk out from behind the curtain and he starts walking over there but he freezes dead in his tracks when she calls for Hal.

He walks up with that fake, pearly white smile of his and he watches as he takes her hand. The sight breaks him and he turns around without another glance in her direction. 

He thought he'd come here and apologize, hopefully make it up to her somehow for blowing her off, but he hadn't thought he'd see her with Hal.

He's about to walk out the door when he remembers the letter in his hands. He sighs, thinks about throwing it away, but he'll be damned if he lets her go again without trying. 

And if he just ends up embarrassing himself and she stays with Hal then that's that, but he's at least going to try.

He walks backstage, walks down the hall praying he doesn't run into Jughead. He comes to a door that has her name on it. He knocks just to make sure he's not walking in on her and when no one answers he looks around once more before slipping inside.

He doesn't know what to do with the letter, he could put it on the vanity but then she'd probably read it before she went on stage and he doesn't want to be reason she's distracted.

He sees her coat and purse in the corner and he decides that's where he'll put it. He picks up her purse, unzips it and places the letter inside. He sets the purse down and walks out the door before he can regret anything.

When Alice walks off stage after the play she changes back into her regular clothes, happy to be out of the long nightgown. 

She wishes FP had come by some miracle. She may be pissed at him but she loves him.

She reaches for her purse to retrieve her lipstick but when she opens it she sees a letter inside. Her heart stops for a moment, terrified that it's from the Black Hood.

But she'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. He used to write her little love notes all the time, used to throw little paper airplanes with notes on them at her when they were in class.

She smiles when she realizes he must have been here, she just wonders why she hadn't seen him.

Alice,  
I know you're probably pissed at me, and I don't blame you, but I hope you know how sorry I am. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.  
I don't know why I acted the way I did, maybe I'm just scared... scared to lose you again. You'll never understand how happy I was to see you at my front door, and you'll never understand how happy I was to hold you again, kiss you again, touch you again. I've missed you so damn much.  
I can't stand the idea of you being mad at me and maybe I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me.   
Call me, come see me, anything at all.  
-FP

She wipes a tear she didn't know had fallen and looks at the letter in awe. She hadn't expected that.

There's a knock on the door and she quickly hides the letter behind her back. "Come in."

Betty peeks her head in the door, followed by Hal. "Hey, mom, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She goes to sleep that night, and it feels weird to not be in an empty bed. Hal's beside her again and it all feels so strange and wrong. 

He sticks to his side of the bed, his head turned away from her, she thinks about cuddling up to him, seeking some sort affection.

FP and her had fallen asleep after their intimate events, and in those short few hours they were asleep it was more affection then Hal is giving her now.

FP had tucked an arm around her waist, holding her close to his body, his head in her hair, his

FP had pulled her close to him, tucked an arm around her waist and played with her hair. Placed soft kisses all over her face, her arms and whatever else he could reach. She had fallen asleep on his chest, their legs entwined under the blankets, and there wasn't any space between them.

When she wakes up in the morning Hal murmurs "Good morning." Leans over to kiss her cheek briefly and then he's out of bed and out of the room before she can say anything back.

When she woke up at FP's it had been with him kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Whispering softly "Alice, baby, wake up." She caught his lips in a proper kiss, smiling as he kissed her back. He didn't leave her as soon as they woke up, he held her close to him, stroked her hair, talked with her until they both decided it was time to get up.

She gets ready for the day and leaves the house without telling anyone where she's going.

She pulls up outside of Pop's diner and walks inside, scanning the place for him. 

"Hey there, Alice. Pop Tate greets when he sees her. "Can I get you something?" 

"Hi, Pop. Actually I was just wondering if FP is working today? I need to talk to him quickly."

He tries to hide it but she catches the reminiscent smile that briefly appears on his lips. "No, today is his day off."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." She turns to walk out the door when Pop says something else.

"He's most likely at home, check there." 

She can't help but smile. Pop had always had a soft spot for the two of them. "Thanks, Pop."

She drives the familiar drive to his trailer and pulls up out front. 

She knocks on the door and takes a deep breath to collect herself. 

"Alice!" He says in surprise when he opens the door.

"Is Jughead here?" 

"No, he's-" She cuts him off by kissing him, long and hard, catching him completely off guard.

"What was that for?" He asks once she pulls away.

"I got your letter."

"Oh, right. Yeah sorry I was going to give it to you in person but then I saw you with Hal so I left it in your dressing room instead."

"Hal, right. You saw us?"

"Yeah, that was a nice little surprise, especially after what happened between us the other day."

"Betty brought him home. He asked for a second chance and after you blew me off I was sad and lonely so I said yes."

"I'm sorry about that, I was stupid, I hate myself for doing that to you."

"It's done now, forget about it."

"And what about Hal? Is that done?"

"Absolutely. I was laying there with him last night and it just felt so wrong." She steps a little closer to him. "This," she points between the two of them with a small smile. "this feels right."

"I'm glad... I've missed you so much, Alice. You have no idea."

"I've missed you too."

"Jug's not going to be home for a few hours..." he raises an eyebrow at her, hoping to convey his thoughts and he smiles when he realizes she's thinking the same thing. 

He takes her hand and pulls her inside the trailer, her laugh echoes through the room as he closes and locks the door. 

He turns back to her and her lips are on his in an instant. He reaches down to pick her up and walks down the hall. Carrying his girl off to his bedroom, making a promise to himself that he'll never let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> Also, I'm kind of just pretending the whole Midge thing didn't happen in this so that's why everyone is still acting all happy and normal.


	22. Confessions and Regrets

Requested by jerikaa4evaa , hxppy_things, ciennatatu on Wattpad

There's a scene in the trailer for 2x19 when Alice shows up to FP's trailer and she's crying and I got a few requests to write about that.

***

He jumps when the front door of his trailer opens. "Jug, is that you?" 

He stands up from the couch and is shocked to see Alice standing there, crying.

He's in front of her in a few short steps and he takes her face in his hands. "What happened?"

Rather than answering him she places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls his face to hers. She kisses him and it's slow, hard, needy, passionate, sad and every single emotion she is feeling in that very moment. 

He wants her to tell him what happened, why she's distraught and crying, but it's a sort of comfort when she kisses him. Like he's her anchor, the only thing that keeping her from completely falling apart, and that's why she's here. That's why she came to him. The kiss says more than her words could in that moment and he falls into it, falls into her, kisses her until she pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

She starts crying as soon as she pulls away and his heart aches. "Alice... what happened?"

"Everything." He pushes her hair out of her face, waits for her to explain. "Polly left me, Hal cheated and left me, I kicked Chic out and now he won't answer my calls, Betty and I have never been more frayed, and you and I... I don't even know where we are. We spent an amazing night together and then you go and act like nothing happened."

"I'm sorry for that, I'm so, so sorry." He says before kissing her. "I feel horrible about that." Kiss. "I'm a stupid, stupid man." Another kiss, longer this time. "I'm not leaving you, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

She reaches up to wipe her tears and that's when he sees her hand, wrapped in some kind of white fabric, blood staining it.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asks, grabbing her hand gently.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She says, wincing as he unwraps her hand.

"You're not fine, Alice, you're bleeding." He looks at her hand and sees a long gash in her palm. "What happened?"

"I was just preparing dinner and my hand slipped." He raises an eyebrow at her and she knows he's not buying it. They've always been able to tell when one of them is lying, that hasn't changed.

He leads her to the kitchen, hooks an arm around her waist and hoists her up onto the counter. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She watches as he walks off to the next room and when he comes back he has a first aid kit. 

"FP it's not that bad." She says, then she glances down at her hand and back at him. He's giving her a look that seems to say "I told you so" and she rolls her eyes at him.

He smirks as he walks over to her, steps in between her legs and takes her hand. He rinses it under the tap to wash away the blood and see how deep the cut is.

"This may hurt a bit." He says and she nods, wincing as he cleans the gash. When he's done he wraps her hand in a bandage and she thanks him.

"Who did this to you?" He asks and she stares at him in shock.

"I told you, my hand slipped."

"Alice." He says plainly, silently pleading with her to tell him what happened, who hurt her. "I know you're lying."

"FP-"

"Who did this to you?"

"It was an accident."

"That's not what I asked." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Please tell me it wasn't Hal."

"No, no it wasn't him."

"Thank God, I would have killed him if he hurt you." He honestly would. "But if it wasn't him who was it? Did someone break in or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what, Alice, just tell me."

"You have to promise you won't freak."

"I promise." He says, nervous now as to who it could have been.

"Jughead." She says reluctantly.

"Jughead did this to you?"

"Like I said, it was an accident."

"Well what happened?" She can't tell he's trying to keep his cool.

"He was trying to hurt Chic and I put my hand out to grab the knife from him before he could." 

"Why would he been trying to hurt Chic?"

"They know... something about him."

"Something? What something?"

"It's really not that important, FP." She hops off the counter and tries to walk back out to the living room but he reaches for her arm before she can get far.

"Alice, please. What does he know about Chic?"

"Don't get mad." He raises an eyebrow at her and she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Chic... he's not... Hal isn't his father."

He's stunned by that but he tries to hide it the best he can. "Okay, why would that bother Jughead? Why is that any of his-" he stops mid-sentence when he comes to a realization. "No." 

She looks him dead in the eyes and nods.

"Chic is... he's... I'm?"

"I'm sorry."

"We have a kid, Alice? You don't think you should have told me when you got pregnant?"

"I couldn't, FP, I was going away to the Sisters and you were pissed at me for choosing Hal."

"Yeah, I was pissed at you, but I didn't stop loving you! I deserved to know!"

"I know... I should have told you." She sits down on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

"So why didn't you?" He walks over to the couch and kneels down in front of her. His voice softens as he speaks again. "You had twenty years, Alice. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was always too hard."

"What was?"

"Hal made me give up my son, and I did and it's the biggest regret of my life. And every time I looked at you all I saw was our baby, and the fact that I gave him up." She pauses. "I couldn't tell you because you're both just a constant reminder of the life I could have had but gave up and it hurts too much to think about that."

"I hate that you had to go through that, I hate that he made you give up the baby, and I hate that I wasn't there to stop him."

"I know, and it could've been avoided if I hadn't been so stupid and shallow. Practically jumping the first Northside boy I find to chase some 'perfect', suburban life." She rolls her eyes at the thought. "The only good thing that's come out of my marriage has been the girls, I wouldn't trade them for the world... but I do wish it was you and I."

"I know... I do too." He takes her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed me to be all those years ago."

"You were though... you were everything except for my ticket out of the Southside."

"I'm still not your ticket out of the Southside."

"But you're everything I want."

He looks up at her and knows she's telling him the truth. He doesn't say anything further, just leans up and kisses her softly.


	23. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad  
> "Can ya do FP walking in on Alice kissing Hal, well more like Hal kissing Alice, and FP being sad and Alice also sad and stuff."

They had broken up months ago, he shouldn't be jealous still. He just shouldn't. 

Yes, they fought a lot but they love each other more than anything, that's something anyone can see.

Why he ever let her slip away, he'll never know. He's stupid for it and he knows it. Especially now that she's involved with Hal Cooper.

She's been with him for a little over two months now and every time FP sees them together he wants to slap the smug grin off of Hal's face. And he wants to slap himself for ever letting Alice go.

It's no secret he's still madly in love with her, she knows it too. She's still in love with him too but they're both so damn stubborn and hard headed neither of them will admit it. 

So instead she flaunts around her fancy new relationship knowing it gets FP going.

It works perfectly.

They're at a house party tonight, Hermione Rivera's house party, and Alice is there with Hal.

She's been watching FP intently all night, keeping eyes on him, holding onto Hal's hand tightly.

He watches her, her every move. Watches every time Hal ignores her for his football friends, watches as she yawns out of boredom. Watches the sloppy kisses he gives her and how she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand after a particularly bad one.

She catches FP staring at her and he sees the faintest smirk on her lips as she turns to Hal, grabs his arm, turning him towards her and kissing him. It's a messy kiss, clashing teeth and tongues, the whole nine yards. Just enough to get the reaction out of FP she had hoped for.

He narrows his eyes at her, knowing it was all a plan. She pulls away from Hal and ruffles her hair as she walks off. 

FP waits a moment, chugs the last of his drink and then with a sigh chases after her.

He finds her around the side of the house when she grabs his arm. "Knew that would get your attention." She says, hooking an arm around his neck, trying to pull his face to hers.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" He nearly yells and she looks at him confused. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No, I just-"

"You're killing me. Every time I see you with him it just makes me think about how I'm not with you."

"That was your choice."

"No, it was both of our choice. A heat of the moment choice because we both know how to piss each other off."

"Yeah, we're both really good at that." 

"Especially you." She tries to hide the smile that threatens her lips when he steps closer to her. "Hanging off your little Northside boyfriend, trying to rub it in, make me jealous when we both know he could never love you the way I do."

"You always were the best at that." She hooks her arms around his neck when his hands come to her hips.

"Cooper doesn't do it for you?" He moves even closer to the point where she can feel his breath on hers.

"No one knows me as well as you do, no one does it better than you." She says and he tries to fight a smirk but she catches it. She got him.

He leans in and starts peppering kisses across her jawline and her eyes flutter shut. "Cooper trying to turn you into the perfect Northside, stepford wife?"

"How'd you know?" Her voice is sarcastic, it's not hard to tell she's changed and she knows FP has noticed the most change in her. 

"Kind of realized it when you started switching out your leather jacket for dainty cardigans." 

"Definitely not my style." She runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses all over her neck and jaw.

"Definitely not the Alice I know." He kisses the spot on her neck, bites softly, sucks the sensitive skin and she lets out a moan louder than he had expected. She feels the cocky grin against her skin and he pulls away to look at her. "That's the Alice I know."

"Shut up." She says, smiling as she pulls him to her, kissing him hard. 

He pulls her by her hips closer to him and she feels just how aroused he is. "Excited?" She teases, grinding her hips up against his.

"For you, always." His hands come to rest above her head on the wall behind her and he stares deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but lust clouding over her blue irises.

She leans just enough to reach his pulse point, kissing and sucking the skin, leaving a bruise in her wake. 

When she pulls away from his neck she kisses her way up to his ear. "Love me like that again, FP." She whispers seductively, biting the lobe as she pulls away.

And to that? He has no objections. 

He reaches for her thighs and her legs wind around his waist as he picks her up. She takes care of his belt herself and he pushes up her short skirt so it climbs higher up her waist.

She can't help her eyes closing when he makes his move, it feels so right and they never should have let this go.

Her legs tighten around his waist with every movement and her fingers tangle and pull on his hair. He can't resist leaning in and kissing up her collarbone to her neck, biting the spot he knows she loves and soothing it with his tongue.

"Fuck I missed you, Al."

"Ditto." Every other thing she could possibly say is drowned out by their shared moans being expelled into the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know I kind of strayed from the original request but I didn't realize it until now so I apologize. This turned into more of angst/flirty/jealous Falice rather than sad Falice. (I love writing jealous FP and Alice so much.)
> 
> I hope you liked this anyway!  
> Leave requests below!


	24. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roberto has killed me and I just had to write a one shot based off the picture he posted of Falice hugging since I've had a mini scene in my head of how I want/imagine things to play out in that scene ever since.  
> So this ones a little short but hope you enjoy it anyway.

He doesn't expect his trailer door to swing open in the middle of the day, and he really doesn't expect to see her standing there.

She's crying and it breaks his heart. He's in front of her in a few strides, grabbing her and pulling her to him, hugging her tightly.

She's holding onto him for dear life, clinging to him as if he's all she has. He doesn't know what happened but he knows she'll tell him when she's ready so, for now, he focuses on holding her.

"I'm sorry." She says, pulling back to look at him. "For barging in, I just-"

He doesn't let her finish her sentence, shushes her. "It's okay."

She looks down, sadly and it kills him. He takes her face in his hands, angling it upwards so she looks at him. He kisses her lips softly, kisses the stain her tears have left on her cheeks, kisses her nose, her temple, kisses all over, drowning her in love and affection. Wanting to make her feel safe and like everything is going to be okay even though he has no idea if it will be because he doesn't know what happened to her.

She grabs his face and kisses him, good and proper. When she pulls away she rests her forehead against his, takes a deep breath.

Everything is messy and it may not be okay but now that he's here holding her, kissing her, just there with her, she feels as though everything will be just fine. Because she has him... and that's all she's ever really needed.


	25. Awkward Breakfast

Alice and FP had told the kids about their relationship a few weeks ago and while at first they were very uncomfortable by the situation they’ve grown to be a little more supportive recently.

Alice had invited the Jones men over for movie night and Betty was supportive of the idea. She wasn’t exactly keen on her mother dating her boyfriend’s father, but she really hasn’t seen her mother this happy since Polly had came home with the twins. 

Betty laid her head on Jughead’s shoulder as the movie started and about halfway through she peered over to her mother and FP.

Alice had her legs hung over FP’s and their hands were entwined in her lap, his thumbs tracing patterns over skin. And Alice looked so content and happy that it made Betty smile. She had never seen her mother look so comfortable and free. She can’t remember her mother ever setting her feet up on the couch, let alone draped over someone lap, not even her father. 

When the movie was done Alice looked at the time and realized how late it was. “It’s quite late, why don’t you two just stay the night?” She says, gesturing between the two men.

“Are you sure, Alice? We wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense. Jughead can stay in Polly’s room and you can stay with me.” Betty and Jughead both pull a face at that. “Oh get your mind out of the gutter Elizabeth.” Alice says once she notices their faces and FP laughs at their expressions.

A short while later after cleaning up the dishes from the takeout they had ordered they all head upstairs. 

Alice walks into Betty’s room to say goodnight and is shocked to see Jughead standing there. She pulls her silk nightgown tighter around her frame and looks between both Betty and Jughead. “Now I hope their will be no funny business from either of you tonight?”

“Don’t worry Mrs. C, my dad already talked to me about that. I just came in to say goodnight to Betty.” He kisses her cheek and says his goodnight to both Betty and Alice.

“Night Jug.” Betty says as Jughead leaves her room.

“I’m serious, Betty. No funny business, and no sneaking into his room. You and Polly always used to do that and I’d catch you in the middle of the night playing dolls in the dark.”

“Don’t worry mom, I won’t leave my bedroom. Besides me and Juggie have that debate tomorrow we need all the sleep we can get.”

“Right. Well, goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.” She kisses Betty’s forehead and turns to see FP slowly walk by.

“Sorry I didn’t want to walk in or anything.” He says. “Just came by to say goodnight.” More so to collect Alice but he leaves that part out.

“Night Mr. Jones.” Betty smiles softly as she gets into her bed. Alice turns off the bedroom light and takes FP’s hand as she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Both kids are grateful to not here anything coming from Alice’s bedroom and they fall asleep peacefully.

It’s not until Betty gets up around midnight to use the washroom that she hears something. And she silently prays it’s not what she thinks but it’s unmistakable; bed springs.

She quickly finishes up in the washroom and practically runs across the hall when she hears more then just the bed coming from her mothers room.

She opens the door to Polly’s room and shakes Jughead awake. “Betty? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asks, reaching for her hand with one of his own and rubbing his eyes with his other.

“No. I mean, yes, but no.” She watches as Jughead cringes and she realizes she forgot to close the door.

“Is that-“

“Our parents? Yes. Now come on.”

“What? Where are we going?” Jughead whined as Betty pulls him up from the bed and out of the room.

“Living room. We can watch a movie and hopefully drown them out until they’re finished.”

“Gross.” Jughead mutters and she agrees. “But why’d you wake me up, I was sleeping peacefully through it and now I’m scarred.”

“Because, I’m not suffering alone.” She turns the volume up until they can no longer hear anything but the television.

The next morning they come down to the kitchen and see Alice and FP sitting at the table, laughing and smiling as they eat.

Alice smiles when she sees the kids walk into the room. “You’re up! There’s pancakes on counter and orange juice in the fridge.” 

“Thanks mom.” Betty says flatly.

“Thanks Mrs. C.” Jughead looks between the two adults before scurrying off after Betty.

Alice looks at FP, raising an eyebrow, and he’s looking at her just as confused.

The kids walk back into the room and sit down at the table, leaving space between them and each of their parents.

Alice and FP give each other looks all throughout breakfast as the kids sit there in an uncomfortable silence, picking and prodding at their breakfast.

“Alright, what’s going on with you two? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Alice says loudly, catching the attention of the timid teens at the end of the table.

Betty and Jughead look at each other, exchanging glances and Jughead shakes his head, telling her without words to not say it. 

“Hello?” Alice says, snapping her finger to gain their attention again.

“What’s going on?” FP repeats.

“Just tired. We didn’t get much sleep.” Jughead says on behalf of both he and Betty. He locks eyes with FP as he says it and FP raises an eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you-“ he stops mid sentence when he comes to a realization. “Oh.” He looks over at Alice who looks overly confused with whatever just happened between he and Jughead’s telepathic like conversation.

“What? What happened?” She asks and FP looks between the two kids and back at Alice, and he leans in to whisper in her ear the reason the kids didn’t get much sleep. She gasps and covers her mouth, now afraid to make eye contact with the children.

FP turns back to the teens. “Sorry kids.” He says and Alice’s cheeks blush slightly.

Alice clears her throat and turns to the children again. “We thought you were asleep.”

“I had to use the washroom.” Betty says quietly.

“And then she woke me up.” Jughead adds. “And then we came downstairs and watched tv until-“ he stops and looks between the two adults and decides he doesn’t want to think about their parents ‘finishing’ their actions so he changes his words. “for a little while. And then we went back to bed.”

Both Alice and FP nod and Alice’s eyes drift up towards the clock. “Don’t you guys have a debate today? Don’t want to be late.”

“Right.” Betty gets up from her chair and places a quick kiss on Alice’s cheek. “Bye mom. Bye Mr. Jones.” FP waves to her and Jughead and then they’re out the door.

Alice lets her head drop into her hands and FP laughs. “I think we scarred our children for life.” She mutters.

“I think so too.” He takes one of her hands and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. “But they’ll get over it eventually.” She smiles and tightens her hand in his. “Now if I’m correct, we do have the house to ourselves, no children around.” He raises an eyebrow at her, hoping to convey what he’s thinking. 

“You read my mind.”


	26. Keep on Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP has always loved dedicating songs to Alice.
> 
> A/N  
> This one really broke my heart.
> 
> Here’s the full list of songs FP dedicated to Alice:  
> You Look Wonderful Tonight- Eric Clapton  
> Bette Davis Eyes- Kim Carnes  
> Can’t Help Falling In Love With You- Elvis Presley   
> What it Takes- Aerosmith  
> Rich Girl- Hall & Oates  
> Sick, Sick, Sick- Queens of The Stone Age  
> Living Next Door To Alice- Smokie  
> I Just Don’t Know What to do With Myself- The White Stripes  
> Keep on Loving You- REO Speedwagon

The first time he lays eyes on her is at a gig for his band the FredHeads. He sees her from the stage as he and Fred set up. He whispers something to Fred and points to the pretty blonde in the crowd. Fred smiles and agrees to whatever FP has planned.

When they get out onto the stage the crowd cheers, they play enough gigs that the town knows them. They're far from great, they're hardly mediocre, but they try.

"So this first song is a cover of an Eric Clapton tune and I'd actually like to dedicate this one to someone out there in the crowd." He locks eyes with the blonde and points to her to make sure she knows he's singing to her. "I don't know your name or if you even know mine but damn, you look wonderful tonight."

And so Fred starts playing "You Look Wonderful Tonight" and FP locks eyes with the blonde the entire time he sings.

After they're set is over he's backstage packing up when she shows up.

"Quite a band you got there." She says and gosh, her voice is his new favourite sound.

"Not the best thing in the word, huh?" He smirks a little and it flutters her stomach.

"No, you guys were good!" 

"I think I made it known I'm interested in you, you don't need to lie to me and tell me my band is good." He quips and she laughs.

Scratch what he thought about her voice, her laugh is his favourite sound, he could listen to it on repeat.

"I'm Alice by the way." 

"FP." 

She smiles back at him and it's the most beautiful things he's seen in a while.

And so they begin a relationship, falling hard for each other fast.

Next gig they have he dedicates another song to her. "This ones for my girl." He winks at her from the stage and smiles back at him from her spot in the front.

"Her hair is Harlow gold.   
Her lips sweet surprise.   
Her hands are never cold.   
She's got Bette Davis Eyes."

He watches as she smiles the whole entire time, never fading.

The next time he dedicates a song to her is when they're hanging out before his gig. 

She comes to see him backstage and he takes her, asking her to sit with him for a moment.

"I suck at words so I thought I'd play you a little something. It's all for you." 

He pulls out his guitar and starts strumming the chords, singing softly and she smiles when she realizes the song.

He finishes the song, looking deep into her eyes as he sings the last line.

"For I can't help falling in love with you."

When he finishes his cheeks flush slightly and he takes her hand. "I'm sorry if it seems too soon or-" 

She silences him with a kiss and when she pulls away it's with a smile. "I love you too, FP."

He dedicates songs to her throughout their entire relationship.

She breaks his heart after three blissful years and he thinks she's trying to torture him when she shows up to his gig the night after she ends their relationship.

“This is a cover of a song that I relate to pretty heavily to right now. This one is “What it Takes” by Aerosmith.”

He locks eyes with her as he sings through the song. 

“Tell me that you're happy, that you're on your own  
Yeah yeah, yeah  
Tell me that it's better when you're all alone  
Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch”

She looks up at him and he sees the gloss in her eyes, it breaks him but God, she broke him.

“Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go”

She turns away then, pushing through the crowd to exit the building. His heart hurts as he watches and after the song he cuts the set early, leaving a baffled Fred alone on stage.

It’s another month later when she shows up at another one of his gigs, this time having the audacity to bring her new boyfriend Hal.

She sits on Hal’s lap the entire night, kissing him and hugging him, all the while she knows FP is watching.

He gets up on stage for his gig and locks eyes with her, still sitting on Hal’s lap, her arm hooked around his neck.

He had noticed the fancy new clothes she’s started wearing, the expensive new jewellery she’s been wearing and he knows it’s all Hal’s doing.

“So this one is dedicated to an incredibly lovely girl in the audience.” He rolls his eyes just to really emphasize the sarcasm in his voice. “She knows who she is and she knows what she’s doing.”

“You’re a rich girl, and you’ve gone too far but you know it don’t matter anyway.  
You can rely on the old mans money.  
You can rely on the old mans money!  
It’s a Bitch girl but it’s gone too far cause you know it don’t matter anyway.  
Say money, money won’t get you too far.”

She glares at him from the audience but he doesn’t stop.

“High and dry, out of the rain  
It's so easy to hurt others when you can't feel pain  
And don't you know that a love can't grow  
'Cause there's too much to give, 'cause you'd rather live  
For the thrill of it all, oh”

After his set is over he’s backstage and he rolls his eyes when he sees her storm over to him.

“What the fuck was that about Forsythe?” She’s pissed and he knows it. So he thinks it’s a brilliant idea to egg her on.

“Oh it’s Forsythe now? Thought that was reserved for the bedroom only.”

“Fuck you, FP.”

“Can’t, you’re fucking Hal.” She glares at him at that comment.

“What the hell is up with you?” She throws her hands in the air.

“You’re kidding me right?” She just stares at him until he explains. “You and I were so in love for three years and then you just all of a sudden break up with me? Alice you fucking crushed me. You broke my heart.”

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“Wasn’t your intention? Alice you showed up to see my gig the day after it happened. And now you show up here hanging off of Hal and flaunting him around?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” She touches his shoulder and he practically leaps away from her. She looks hurt but what did she expect from him right now?

“I can’t do this right now, Alice. I’ll see you around.”

He walks away, leaving her standing there, sad and alone and regretting everything she had done to hurt him.

The next time he sees her is when she shows up at the Whyte Wyrm a month later.

She walks up to him while he’s sitting at the bar, she couldn’t miss the signature flannel under his Serpent jacket. 

And so she struts up to him, places her hand on his back and whispers seductively into his ear. “Hi, handsome.”

He turns quickly and is shocked when he sees her. He looks her up and down, looking like her actual self. 

She’s traded in the pastel cardigans and fancy skirts for a black top that cuts low around her breasts, a short leather skirt and her Serpent jacket. It makes his heart swell. Her makeup is dark, and her hair is hanging loosely in her natural waves.

“What are you doing here?” He manages to stutter out.

“Hal’s out of town. Thought I’d come visit, I haven’t been here in a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” She ignores the comment and orders two tequila shots.

“Don’t be an ass.” She finally says as she knocks back one of the shots.

“Take a seat then if you’re really serious about being here. You look a little out of place.”

She takes a seat beside him and they start up a conversation. And it only takes a short while before she’s leaning over and kissing him, catching him completely off guard.

He kisses her back and then takes her hand, leading her to the boy’s bathroom and locking the door after making sure they’re alone.

He asks her if she’s sure about this and she whispers yes in his ear before grazing her teeth over his earlobe.

He shudders from her touch and reaches for her hips, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. 

He catches her lips with his own, snaking his tongue past her lips. She kisses him back as she undoes his belt.

His hands travel up her thighs, pushing her skirt up higher, and she moans at every single touch.

He forgot how much he missed kissing her, even just taking to her, who cares if this makes it all that much harder to forget about her? 

When they finish up their antics he leads her out of the bathroom and kisses her once before running up to the stage.

Fred glares at him. “Where were you?” 

“Sorry, I just... lost track of time.”

Fred raises an eyebrow at him and then his eyes drift to the newfound hickey on his neck.

He’s about to say something about it when he sees Alice walks into the audience, looking completely untethered.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that FP and her were just together. “FP-“ he starts but FP puts his hand up to stop him.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just go play the song.”

FP tells him the song he wants to do tonight and Fred sighs as he plays it, knowing it’s about Alice.

He doesn’t tell her it’s dedicated to her, she knows it anyhow.

“Young, dumb, don't see a problem  
Bloodshot, stare like a hoodlum  
Simple as this: I'm in love with the risk  
I know what I've done, but tell me, what did I miss?  
So please, don't save something, waste not, save nothing  
Lose the halo, don't need to resist  
A lick of the lips and a grip on your hips”

When the gig is over he helps Fred pack up and soon Alice shows up. 

He ignores Fred’s disapproving looks and sighs as he takes Alice’s hand and leads her out of the building.

He should’ve known better. He really should have. But with her he never knows better.

She spends the entire week with him until Hal comes back and then she’s back to being Northsider Alice and he hates it, hates her for hurting him. But he knew better.

Then she shows up at his trailer in the middle of the night 4 months later and he groans when he sees her.

“What could you possibly want?” He asks with a sigh.

“Don’t do that FP.”

“What do you want, Alice? In case you didn’t catch on I don’t exactly want to talk to you.”

She slams the door of his trailer as he walks away from her. “You know what? I’m so fucking done.”

“You’re done? Alice, I’m done. I’ve been done. I was so in love with you, I am so in love with you but you broke my heart. And then you show up and spend the week with me and I think things are going to go back to normal but then of course you go right back to him as soon as you can.”

“FP-“

“No, Alice! What did you expect? That you were going to come here and say you’re sorry and I was just going to forgive you? No. I’m done. I’m done trying to get you to fall in love with me again.” He can see the tears in her eyes and he knows he’s gone too far. “Just go, Alice.” His voice is softer now. “Go back to him, you always do. Stop coming back here and leaving me.”

“Fine.” She says after a while. She turns around and opens the door but before she walks out she looks back t him. “I came to say goodbye by the way. I’m going to visit some family for a while. I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to you.”

“Oh.”

“Tell the Serpents for me?”

“Sure.” He says quietly and she nods. “Bye Alice.”

“Bye... FP.”

She walks out the door, instantly bursting into tears as her hand comes to rest upon her stomach. She was coming here to tell him.

Tell him that the week she spent with him had resulted in her getting pregnant.

Tell him that she’s having his baby.

Tell him that Hal tried to get to her to abort the pregnancy and when she refused had made plans to send her to a home for troubled youth.

But he turned her away. Told her to go back to Hal. So she will. And she won’t look back.

He has a gig the day she leaves. 

He’s packing his guitar into his truck as he sees her walk out, waving awkwardly at him.

He waves back and watches as she gets into the car, watching as it disappears out of the Southside.

He dedicates a song to her that night, not that she’s there to hear it.

The song describes his situation perfectly, his intention.

“Oh, I don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go  
I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know  
'Cause for twenty four years I've been living next door to Alice  
Twenty four years, just waitin' for a chance  
To tell her how I'm feeling, maybe get a second glance  
Now I've gotta get used to not living next door to Alice”

He takes a deep breath before he continues.

“Grew up together, two kids in the park  
Carved our initials deep in the bark me and Alice  
Now she walks to the door, with her head held high  
Just for a moment, I caught her eye  
As the big limousine pulled slowly out of Alice's drive”

He can’t even bring himself to finish the song. He apologizes before leaving the stage. He can’t believe he was such an ass to her, he doesn’t know when he’ll see her again, if he’ll ever see her again.

Graduation night he sings her a song, not specifying it’s for her but she knows nonetheless.

“Just don't know what to do with myself  
I don't know what to do with myself  
Planning everything for two  
Doing everything with you  
And now that were through  
I just don't know what to do”

He watches her leave for college with Hal that night and it kills him. That should be him. It always should have been him.

 

A few years later he’s taking the mail out of the mailbox when a white envelope catches his eye. He’d recognize the handwriting anywhere. It’s from Alice.

He opens it up without a second thought but immediately regrets it.

The lace covered card reads:  
Save The Date For The Marriage of Hal Cooper & Alice Smith   
05.14.98

He squeezes eyes shut tightly at the sight.

She’s marrying Hal. 

She’s marrying Hal and had the nerve to invite him.

That should be his name on the ‘Save The Date’ card.

That should read FP Jones and Alice Smith. 

Fred eventually convinces him to come to the wedding after telling him Alice really wants him there. 

He sits in the back with Fred and he loses his breath at the sight of her walking down the aisle.

She’s a vision.

Her dress hugs her body in all the right places, it’s covered in lace and flowers, and God, she’s beautiful.

If he closes his eyes he can pretend it’s him she’s walking towards. But when he opens his eyes she’s got her sights set on Hal. 

She gives him a soft smile when she sees him and it kills him. He smiles back at her, mouthing “congratulations” as she passes.

He rolls his eyes throughout Hal’s vows and then his heart sinks as Alice starts to recite hers. He can’t even bring himself to stay.

He whispers to Fred and tells him he can’t be here anymore, Fred just gives him a sad look as he walks out. 

Alice watches him the whole time she’s reciting her vows. Promising her life to Hal Cooper as the man she loves walks out of the chapel.

He walks down the street until he reaches a bar. He orders a beer and drowns his sorrows.

After a few hours he gets up on the stage where they’re doing karaoke. 

“This is for the love of my life. She’s getting married right now.” He doesn’t bother to add anything else to that, just grabs the microphone and gives them the cue to start the song.

Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon starts playing and FP sings softly.

“And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
'Cause it was us baby, way before them  
And we're still together”

He hears cheering coming from down the street and he knows exactly what it is.

“And I meant every word I said”

Her wedding car drives past, slowly, almost as if it’s intentional and he damn near cries at the sight.

There goes the love of his life.

“When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever”


	27. Hospital

Requested by: Cupcake (Ao3):  
Your one's shots are just amazing  
Can you please also write one in which Alice might be injured and hospitalized and fp visits her and they have a heart to heart convo and reconcile   
Please please please

•

It's about 2 AM when his rings and he groans as it wakes him up. "Hello?" He grumbles when he answers it.

"FP there's been a fight down here at the Wyrm." He knows who it is, Viper, the current leader of the Serpents. But what FP doesn't know is why he's being informed. It's not like he cares, a fight is a regular occurrence at the Wyrm. 

"Why are you telling me this? It's two o'clock in the damn morning."

"It's your girl, FP." His heart stops at the mention of Alice but it also hurts him because she's not his girl anymore, she's Hal's. "She was trying to get past, get out before things got too bad, but she ended up getting caught in the middle."

"Well, what happened? Is she alright?" FP asks, beginning to panic.

"I don't know. I didn't see what exactly happened, too big of a crowd, but there was blood... a lot of blood. Ambulance just took her. They were trying to get a hold of her parents but they're out of town and that boyfriend of hers isn't picking up the phone." 

FP sighs, of course Hal would ignore the call. Probably interrupting his beauty sleep.

"Where?" He asks, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Riverdale General Hospital." Viper answers and FP hangs up after thanking him, rushing outside, not even bothering to lock the door.

When he gets to the hospital he walks up to front desk, demanding information on Alice.

"What is your relationship to Miss Smith?"

"Boyfriend." It's not a total lie, he was her boyfriend not long ago, but her actual boyfriend isn't here.

"I'm sorry sir, this is a family only matter." She tries shutting the glass on him but he puts up his hand to stop it before it closes. 

"Please, she hates hospitals and she's going to lose it if she's alone... please." He's begging and the nurses expression softens.

"We're not supposed to do this but it looks like no one else is here for her... Room 233, go on up."

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

He takes the elevator to her floor but when he walks into her room there's no one there but a doctor.

"Can I help you?"

"Alice Smith, this is her room right?"

"Yes but they're prepping her for surgery right now."

"Surgery? What the hell happened to her?"

"Stab wound. She lost a lot of blood."

"Shit." FP exclaims, letting his head fall into his hands.

He waits for her to get out of surgery and when they finally bring her back they tell him he should go home, get some sleep, but he refuses. There's no way he's letting her wake up alone.

When she wakes up she looks over and sees FP curled up in a chair beside her bed, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

She's shocked, why is he here? How does he even know?

He must have heard her stir because his eyes flutter open a few minutes later. 

"Hey sleeping beauty, how ya feeling?" He asks, standing up and walking over to her bed.

She hates hospitals and usually she'd be internally panicking since she's laying in a hospital bed but something about FP has always calmed her.

"A little woozy and sore but I'm okay." She says, smiling softly at him.

"I'm glad." He smiles back at her, she's beautiful even after surgery.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Viper called me. Your parents are out of town so they couldn't make it down tonight and Hal wasn't answering the phone, they left messages and everything but he hasn't returned them.

"Oh." She says, quietly, and he knows that it hurts her to know Hal didn't care enough to answer the phone.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he wakes up." He says, hoping to give her some kind of comfort, she just nods. "You okay, Al?"

"I'm glad you're here." She admits and he has to bite his cheek so not to smile at the revelation. "I'm sorry for everything. I was stupid to have left you for Hal, I don't know what I was thinking. It's just he was there and-" FP shushes her before she can go any further.

"You don't have to explain, it's okay." 

"I really am sorry." She pauses and he knows she has more to say. "Things aren't... great, with Hal."

"What do you mean?"

"He's," she looks up at him and meets his eyes. "He's not you, FP." 

He smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I mean, you came as soon as you got the call that I was here. They called Hal I don't even know how many times and he's still not here. You're always there FP, you've always loved me more than I deserve." 

"I love you, I always have, probably always will." He says with a shrug, as if trying to downplay the heaviness of his words.

"I know... I love you too."

"You do?" He asks and she nods, biting at her bottom lip softly. They sit there in silence for a few moments before he breaks it. "So what now?"

"I guess I have to tell Hal it's over."

"You're serious about this? Us?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." She assures him and gosh, he can't remember the last time he was this happy.

"So, am I able to kiss you or?" His sentence trails off and she laughs.

"Yes." She reaches for the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down towards her. He kisses her instantly, savouring every single moment of it, it's been way too long without her.

When he pulls away, he kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her again, just so she really knows it.

"These are for you by the way." He hands her flowers and she smiles.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." 

"So are you." He smiles as he sits down beside her and takes her hand in his. "You scared the hell out of me, Al. I didn't know what happened to you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." She smiles as she squeezes his hand and he can't help but smile too. 

This girl. His girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Leave requests below if you want to!


	28. Serpent King & Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember for the life of me who requested this but it was someone on Ao3 so if it was you thank you because I absolutely loved this idea!
> 
> “can you do a scene with them as young serpents and their initiation like taking care of hot dog or learning serpent rules??”

The first task they're given when they express interest in joining the Serpents is taking care of the beast.

It's far from being an actual beast, it's a dog named Hotdog. They're tasked with taking care of it for an unknown amount of time, until whenever the Serpents decide they've proven their trust.

So they take home the 'beast' and they quickly find out that taking care of a rambunctious puppy in a small trailer is harder than they had originally thought.

The dog chews holes in the furniture and trails mud through the place.

There's also a complete take away of privacy. It seems like every time they're in the middle of an intimate act Hotdog somehow seems to know.

And every time Alice or FP moves Hotdog jumps on the bed and attacks their feet, effectively ruining the mood. 

And when they would go to sleep Alice would curl up in FP's arms, him holding her flush to his side, and it would only take a few short hours until they felt the weight of Hotdog dip the mattress. And soon after the dog would slip in between the two of them, breathing his doggy breath into their faces and pawing at them throughout the night.

By the end of the week they're both incredibly sexually frustrated and zombies from lack of sleep.

But despite all of that they take good care of the dog and the Serpents approve them to move onto the next step: The Serpent Laws.

They spend the week memorizing the laws and by Friday night they're ready to recite them.

The leader of the Serpents stood before them and asked them both what the laws are. 

"First rule?" He yells.

"No Serpent stands alone!" Alice and FP yell back in unison.

They go through all 6 laws and they successfully do so.

The next step is one that they're neither of them are excited for: Retrieving a knife from a snake cage.

FP goes first, hoping to take the snake a little before Alice went.

He reaches in as carefully as possible and grabbed it, but the snake bit him, causing him to drop the knife. He quickly reaches back in and retrieved it successfully.

Alice goes next and FP along with the other Serpents watch as she reaches in, quick as can be, and retrieved the knife without a hint of difficulty.

She took a mocking bow in front of FP and he hooks an arm around her waist to pull her to him. "You ready for your dance, baby?" He asks.

"Are you ready for my dance?" 

"Of course I am. But I do wish you weren't dancing in front of everyone." 

"Don't worry, if you survive the gauntlet I'll give you your own personal show tonight." 

"Well that's enough motivation to get me through." He kisses her hard. "Now get up there and wow, them baby." He slaps her butt as she walks up to the stage.

The music she chose starts and he watches as she slowly takes off articles of clothing, leaving her in a lacy black one piece.

She circles the pole and he watches her in awe. He knows there's a bunch of men gawking at her and he hates it but he also knows that at the end of the day it's him who gets to take her home, it's him who gets to fall asleep next to her, it's him who gets to love her.

After the dance he collects her clothes from the stage and meets her in the back. 

She dresses herself again and kisses him, hard, deep, tells him she loves him before he goes out there to complete the gauntlet.

She watches in horror as he takes every single punch. Luckily it goes by quickly.

But then he hits the ground, hard, and she turns away, scared that he's too hurt. 

But he does get up and spits the blood out of his mouth. 

The Serpents cheer and congratulate him. He curls his finger at Alice and opens his arms.

She runs over to him and jumps in his arms, kissing him.

"I love you so much!" She murmurs against his mouth before kissing him again.

Afterwards they get their tattoo. He chose to get his tattoo on his chest to cover the scar he got from a fight he was in the year before.

She ushers him out of the room before she gets her tattoo, telling him she wants to surprise him later.

They walk home after getting a round of celebratory drinks with the Serpents.

When they get inside he barely has time to lock the door before she's ushering him into the bedroom, shoving him backwards towards the bed.

He tries to reach for her hips but she just takes his hands and kisses him. 

Then she steps back and starts removing her clothing, piece by piece, and he finds it increasingly difficult to keep his hands to himself.

When she's down to just the lacy undergarment she takes his hand, standing him up. "Zipper." She whispers. And he smiles as he reaches behind her back to pull the zipper down on the lingerie.

She lets him take the lead from there, let's him pull the fabric from her body and then he sees it. The snake tattoo.

He sits back down on the bed, pulling her so she's standing between his legs, and rubs his thumb across the fresh ink on her hip bone.

"I wanted it to be somewhere only you would see." She explains, smiling down at him.

He kisses the tattoo and looks up at her. "I love it. I love you."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard as she moves to straddle his hips.

Her Serpent King.  
His Serpent Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests below!


	29. Wrong Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do FP at Alice and Hal's wedding and then like hooking up before they are officially married."  
> Requested by: Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad.

It's her wedding day. He had gotten the invite months ago.

He wasn't going to go, he really wasn't, but then he had ran into her at the supermarket and she had asked him to come and well, he could never say not to her.

So he borrowed a dress shirt and blazer from Fred and picked out the tie Alice had picked out for him for their senior prom.

He tries multiple times do tie it but he was never able to do it, still can't. So he sighs and grabs his keys, hoping Fred is already there to help him.

When he gets there he starts walking around the place in search of Fred, he walks down a hallway and a door opens, causing him to turn and see who it is.

He's hoping it's Fred but he's pleasantly surprised to see Alice poking her head out. He freezes in his place and just looks at her; she's stunning. Gorgeous. 

"Hey can you-" She starts speaking but stops when she sees that it's FP in the hallway. "Oh sorry, I thought it was one of my bridesmaids out here."

"Sorry to disappoint." He says, still just staring at her, taken away by how beautiful she looks even if he can only see her from the neck up. "Everything alright?" He asks, slowly walking closer to the door.

"Yeah, I just can't do up my dress, that's all." She pauses and looks at him, quizzingly, before speaking again. "Actually, since you're here, could you help me?" She asks, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Yeah, of course."

She smiles and opens the door, hugging her dress to her chest. He walks in the room and she locks the door behind him, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Wow." He says when he sees her in her dress.

"It's a little over the top, I know." 

"No it's gorgeous, you're gorgeous. You look great, Alice, really." He babbles but he can't help it because she does look beautiful and he's damn certain Hal doesn't tell her enough.

"Thank you." She says, smiling a genuine smile and it makes his heart swell.

He takes a step towards her to do up her dress and she turns around. He brushes her hair to the side, sending a slight shiver down her body as his fingertips graze the back of her neck.

He zips up her dress, watching as the fabric clings to her body. "You look beautiful, Al." He says, kissing her shoulder without a thought.

She turns around and she's so close to him. "Thank you." She smiles that gorgeous smile of hers that makes his knees weak. "You do know your tie is undone right?" She teases.

"You know I could never tie the damn things." She laughs and takes a step closer to him, reaching out to tie his tie.

She's chest to chest with him when she finishes and when she looks up they lock eyes. Without a second thought she leans up and kisses him softly. 

When she pulls away he whispers her name lowly. "Alice..." 

"Don't talk." She says plainly and leans in again, slower this time in case he really doesn't want this. But he meets her halfway, their lips colliding and moulding together so perfectly.

His hands grip at her waist and she takes them in her own, guides them up her back to the track of her zipper. 

He takes the hint and unzips it, slowly. She lets it fall to her feet instantly revealing her wedding lingerie underneath. 

He takes some pride in knowing he gets to be the one to christen her wedding lingerie before her soon to be husband does.

He doesn't need to ask if she's sure, she's already asked him not to talk and her hands and pushing his jacket off and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He lets her pull it off of him and moves to kiss her neck as she works his belt. She lets out a soft moan as he sucks lightly at the spot on her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to get her going. 

He runs his hands down her back, squeezing at her butt as he trails down, and reaches for her thighs. 

She wraps her legs tightly around his waist as he sets her down on the vanity, their lips instantly finding one another's again.

They hold tightly to each other for a few minutes when they finish, just catching their breaths. 

He drops another kiss to her lips before lifting her off the table and back down onto the floor. 

They get dressed in silence and she steps back into her dress. "FP," She says, catching his attention. "could you?" She turns around and he walks over to her, zipping up her dress again. 

When he turns back around to find his shirt she gasps. He feels her hands run across his back. "Might not want to go shirtless for a while." She says, kissing his shoulder softly. He catches a glimpse of his back in the mirror and smirks. His back is adorned with scratches from where her nails dragged across his skin. 

"Guess not." He says, chuckling slightly at the sight.

"Sorry." She says, dropping another kiss to his back.

He turns around, effectively wrapping her in his arms. "Don't be." He captures her lips in a soft yet firm kiss. 

She smiles against his lips before taking his shirt and helping him put it on, her fingers doing up the buttons as he watches her in awe.

Only Alice Smith would do this. She's getting married in less than an hour and even with that knowledge she wanted one last time with him. But something tells him it won't be the last time.

She ties his tie again and hands him his jacket, leaning up on her top toes to kiss him just one more time. She can't help it, he's intoxicating, kissing Hal could never compare to kissing FP. 

When he finally makes his way to the door he pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "Congratulations, Alice. You deserve the world and I hope he gives it to you. I hope he knows what he has."

"Thank you." She says softly, sparing a sad smile at him. 

Part of her wants to drop everything, take his hand and run. Forget the fancy house and 'perfect' marriage. But he's slipping out the door with one last glance and she's about to become Alice Cooper.

But it should've been Alice Jones, and she doesn't realize it until it's too late and she's walking down the aisle towards the wrong man.


	30. Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alice and FP getting frisky in the pool when Hal isn't looking."  
> Requested by: Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad

End of summer. One last bash before the start of senior year.

Fred had planned the party since his parents were out of town celebrating their anniversary.

Alice and Hal show up, hand in hand. 

"Finally you guys make it!" Hermione says when she sees the two walk into the backyard.

"Probably had to get in one last screw for the night." Fred says, patting Hal on the back. FP looks over at Alice, locking eyes with her.

"You're a pig." Hermione says to Fred.

"You love it." He replies. Hermione just rolls her eyes as she walks over to Alice, yanking on her hand and leading her over to where her and Mary are.

FP is sitting on the pavement beside Mary's deck chair and he watches as Alice strolls over with Hermione.

"Finally you're here! We've been waiting for you." Mary exclaims.

"Sorry, we didn't plan on being late. Hal's mom drove us but not before she gave us a whole speech about being responsible and shit." She rolls her eyes as she speaks, she never has been the biggest fan of Hal's mom and his mom has never been a fan of her.

"Hal always has to get his mommy to drive him everywhere, loser." FP says, topping his head back as he drinks his beer.

"You jealous Jones?" Alice teases.

"Of Cooper? Never." He's not jealous of Hal's life, only jealous of his girlfriend, but that's a given. Hal did steal her away from him.

Alice raises an eyebrow at him out of disbelief but let's it slide for now. 

She pulls off the t-shirt she had throw on and wiggles out of her shorts, catching FP staring as she strips down to her bathing suit.

It's a deep red colour, tinier than Hermione and Mary's bathing suits, and it stands out especially well against her fair skin.

She clasps his jaw between her thumb and index finger and closes his mouth, smirking suggestively at him. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

She slips into the pool and Fred notices. Alice doesn't see him coming as he runs onto the pool deck and cannonballs into the water behind her, effectively soaking her. 

"You ass!" She laughs as she splashes at him. 

"Fred you soaked us." Hermione complains from the pool deck.

"Well since you're already wet." He hoists himself out of the pool and walks over to Hermione who is clutching her towel tightly as if it'll save her.

"Don't you dare." She says, slowly getting up from her chair and moving away from Fred. "Fred I swear!" 

He catches her with an arm around her waist and he scoops her into his arms and runs over to the pool, jumping in with Hermione in his arms. Soaking the princess fully.

She swims up to the surface and glares at him, but she's hiding a hint of a smile. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"You love me and you know it." 

_

Hours later they all sit around a bonfire. Alice was wearing FP's sweater after complaining that she was cold. Hal hadn't even offered to give her his shirt, sweater, anything, so FP did.

She's sitting between him and Hal and lord, she looks beautiful.

"Let's play truth or dare?" FP suggests.

"I'm game." Fred says.

Once everyone agrees to play they start the game. "I'll go first." FP states. "Coop!" Hal's head turns to face FP and Alice looks at him, curiously. "Truth or dare?"

"Ah, what the hell? Dare!" He says, proudly and Alice smiles softly at him.

"Alright, I dare you to," FP starts, gets up from his chair and walks over to the cooler. "drink this entire thing." He hands Hal a king can of beer.

"Alright, it is summer after all, why not!" Hal cracks the large beer can open and takes a sip. 

Alice watches him before turning to FP, a smile plastered on her face as she speaks through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you planning?" 

"Nothing at all, just having some fun, Alice." He smiles back at her and she narrows her eyes at him.

An hour later and FP has succeeded in getting Hal drunk, it became more of a drinking game. Every time someone picked dare the person daring them had them drink something from the cooler.

Hal, being the lightweight he is, didn't take long to get tipsy and then full on drunk. 

"How about spin the bottle?" Hermione suggests.

They agree and find an empty tequila bottle that Alice had finished off earlier in the night. They place it on the ground and Hermione goes first. It lands on Mary.

"Oh I think I'm going to enjoy this." Fred says, smirking as Hermione gets up from his lap.

She walks over to Mary and they both lean in, kissing quickly before pulling away. 

She settles back onto Fred's lap and he smiles at her. "That was hot."

"It was hardly even a peck, Fred, get your mind out of the gutter." Hermione teases. "Now it's your turn, Mary!" 

Mary spins the bottle and it lands on Hal. He stands up to fast and Alice sees how dizzy is and has to stifle a laugh.

He makes it over to Mary and kisses her but pulls away quickly and runs further into the yard to throw up. 

"Well that really makes a girl feel good." Mary says, causing the others to laugh.

Hal comes back and sits beside Alice. "Is it my turn?" He asks.

"Honey, why don't you sit the next few rounds out." Alice says, rubbing his back as he nods.

"Good idea." She looks over at FP and glares, he just sends a smirk in her direction.

"I'll go!" Hermione says, standing up to go spin the bottle. It lands on FP and Alice feels her heart drop. Why does she suddenly feel jealous?

FP stands up with a glance at Alice who is glaring at him and Hermione. He walks over to Hermione and leans down, kisses her but it's nothing special. She is dating his best friend after all, and the girl he really wants is sitting behind him, watching him.

He turns around to go back to his seat and sees Alice comforting a sick to his stomach Hal. 

He walks over to the cooler, gets out a bottle of water and and grabs a bag of peanuts, then walks over to where Alice and Hal are sitting. 

"Here," he says as he stands in front of Alice. "get him to drink this and eat this, it'll help the stomach." He hands her the water and peanuts and she thanks him with a small smile.

"Here baby, you gotta eat something." She gets Hal to eat and then turns back to the rest of the group. "We still playing?"

"Just waiting on you." Fred says as he gets up from his chair. "I'll go." 

He spins the bottle and it lands on Alice. She smirks, now it's her turn to make FP jealous. He kissed her best friend, now she's kissing his. 

She stands up and walks over to Fred. She reaches for the back of his neck and tugs him down to her lips, kissing him quick but thoroughly.

It's her turn to spin now and she smiles as the bottle lands on FP. He licks his lips with a smirk as she walks over to him. He doesn't even move from his chair as she leans down and meets his lips. 

His hands come to her hips as she kisses him and when she pulls away from his lips she slips into his lap, her arm looping around his neck and playing with his hair. He doesn't question it, just takes a quick glance over at Hal who is in conversation with Mary, and then wraps his arm around Alice's waist.

_

After everyone's sobered up a bit they all slip back into the pool. They talk about senior year, college, prom and parties. 

FP brushes his hand against her back as he moves past her and the smirk on his face tells her it was intentional.

She leans against the pool wall and searches for Hal, and when she sees that he's in a conversation with Fred she sets her sights back on FP.

She curls her finger at him and he swims towards her. He rests a hand on her waist and moves lower to grab at her butt. "How was kissing Fred?" He asks, teasingly.

"Nothing special. How was kissing Hermione?" 

"Not the worst I've ever had... definitely not the best." He nibbles at her earlobe and she looks to make sure Hal isn't watching.

He dips his hand teasingly between her thighs and she gasps before he moves his hand back up to her waist.

With another glance at Hal she leans in and kisses him slowly at first. But then she wraps her legs around his waist and feels his arousal in his swim trunks and it spurs something inside of her.

He snakes his younger into her mouth and she does the same as she grinds her hips against his.

She pulls away and glances over at Hal, who is still distracted. "Come with me." She purrs.

She unwraps her legs from around his waist and hoists herself up and out of the pool, FP following her without a second thought.

She pulls his sweatshirt back on as the night air nips at her wet skin and it reaches her knees. FP smiles at the sight, she looks so cute to him.

She takes his hand and starts walking out of the pool area, FP in tow, but they're stopped.

"Where are you two going?" Fred asks, a devilish smirk on his face. That's when Hal finally notices her and FP together, luckily he doesn't see her holding his hand and the tent in his swim trunks. She drops his hand just in case.

"Getting some more beer from the van. We'll be right back." Alice answers, nonchalantly.

Hermione raises an eyebrow at her and Mary smirks, both of them earning a glare from Alice.

He takes her hand again and leads her and him out to the front of the house.

"The shaggin wagon?" Alice says, laughing as she sees the van. "Did you know this would happen, FP?"

"Maybe subconsciously but you're the one who started it. Stripping in front of me, wearing my sweater and looking so cute in it, kissing me, sitting on my lap, grinding on me in the pool. All your fault, girlie." 

"Don't say you're not glad I started it." She holds the back of his neck as he grips her hips.

"I'm always glad when you're around, Alice." He kisses her softly and she smirks against his lips.

"Come on, we have to do this quick before Fred or someone gets suspicious." She says, leading him to the Shaggin Wagon.

"Al, all of them already know what we're doing. Maybe except for your little boyfriend, he's pretty oblivious."

"Fine, but I'm not exactly keen on anybody seeing us in the act. Now come on." She practically shoves him into the van, closing the door before straddling his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this request and another book on here (Back Here At Home There’s Nothing To Do by bewareoftrips) actually inspired me to write a book based on the Riverparents as teens.  
> The first chapter is already posted on a Wattpad, it’s called “How it Began” I can also post it on here if people want that! Let me know!


	31. Gladys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Gladys coming back and Alice being jealous/ Gladys walking in on Alice and FP.  
> Okay so I lost count of how many people asked for this so if you requested this here it is! I hope you like it!

"I could stay here all day." She murmurs into his skin as she snuggles closer into his embrace.

She had come over late last night after Jughead went to bed, FP had snuck her into his bedroom and it felt like when they were teenagers. Her sneaking him into her bedroom through the window while her parents where asleep and vice versa.

But this time was different, there was a whole new threat looming over the two of them; their children.

While her daughter does expect, and encourage her to go out on dates now that she's divorced her husband, Alice doesn't think Betty would be thrilled to find out the man she wants is her boyfriend's dad.

FP on the other hand is still technically married, no matter how long it's been since he saw his wife. He has the divorce papers ready, has had them ready, he just wants to tell Jughead why he's divorcing her before he sends them out. But like Alice, he doesn't think Jughead will be thrilled to find out he's leaving his mom for his girlfriend's mom.

They've been sleeping together for over 6 months now, started doing so before she was even divorced. But they're officially together now (at least in private) and both madly in love with each other.

The next step would be to tell the children. She'd prefer telling Polly first, but since she's god only knows where, it's sort of impossible. And this is not something she wants to tell her over the phone. She would tell Chic too if he hadn't turned out to be a phony.

So instead they decide to live in their own little bubble for a little while longer. They don't know exactly when they'll tell the kids, part of them hopes they'll figure it out themselves. They've always been good at figuring out mysteries. Surely they have to catch on to the fact that Alice and FP always seem to be gone at the same tome. And there's been multiple times when she had forgotten to cover up the hickies he left on her, but still Betty hadn't seen them, or if she had she hadn't mentioned them. Alice prefers to leave hickies on FP in places only she and him would know. Maybe she should start leaving them in more telling places. It's be easier to be caught regather than have to sit them down and tell them, but they also don't need to scar their children.

"Well you're in luck since the kids are gone we don't have to do anything. We can stay in bed all day." He kisses her temple. "Hell, we don't even have to get dressed, which by the way, is totally fine with me." She swats at his chest playfully as she laughs. "But I must say, I do like the look of you in my t-shirt." He says as his eyes scan her body. 

She's tucked in close to his side, one of her legs hooked over his, his t-shirt reaches mid thigh on her emphasizing her long legs, her hair is messy from their activities the night before and God, she's gorgeous to him.

"Wouldn't have to wear your shirt if these trailers weren't so damn cold." She leans in closer and kisses his jawline, nipping lightly at the skin there. He shudders at the feeling and she feels his arousal against her leg.

He hadn't bothered putting anything on last night, had just given her his shirt and tucked in close beside her. And besides what's the point of clothes if they can't keep their hands off of each other?

"I love it." He whispers, choking on the words as she wraps her hand around him.

"Why?" She asks, genuinely confused as to why he enjoys being cold. This man.

"Well, I only love it if you're here. Because it means I get to use it as an excuse to cuddle an incredibly sexy, gorgeous woman." He says and she smiles at him, leaning up to capture his lips. 

She moves to straddle his waist and his hands find purchase on her hips, gripping onto her as she suddenly joins them together in that oh so intimate embrace they're all too familiar with.

"Fuck, Alice." He groans as she moves. 

"Forgot I wasn't wearing anything besides your shirt?" She asks as she laughs softly into the silence of the bedroom. He nods as his head sinks further into the pillow, his eyes shutting as he focuses on her movements.

He's about to pull of her t-shirt, has it raised halfway up her torso as he places gentle kisses up her stomach and chest, but a knock on the trailer door interrupts them. They pull away and look at each other, confused as to who would be here. The kids are leaving right after school finishes so it's not like they'd be showing up. Alice and FP had both done a through checklist to make sure neither of their children had forgotten anything. 

The knocking persists and she lifts herself off of him. He slides out of bed and throws on a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

"Stay here," he kisses her lips softly. "I'll be right back." He kisses her once more before he opens the bedroom door. 

"Hurry back." She purrs, laying back on his bed. 

He smiles at the sight and silently curses whoever is at the door. He shuts the bedroom door just to be safe and then walks to the front of the trailer.

He opens the door and his jaw drops at who's standing there; Gladys.

"Surprise!" She exclaims, stretching her arms out to hug him. 

"Gladys," he says, loud enough for Alice to hear. She instantly jumps out of bed and dressed herself, just on the off chance that Gladys may come in. 

She opens the bedroom door as quietly as possible once she's dressed, just out of curiosity. Sure enough, Gladys is standing there, Jellybean is there too, hugging FP. She watches as the family interacts, listening to what FP says to them. 

"Why don't you guys go get in the car and I'll get dressed then we'll all go to Pop's for milkshakes?" Jellybean agrees quickly and Gladys nods as she leads Jellybean out the door.

FP waits until they're outside to head back to the bedroom. Alice sees him coming and steps back from the door. "Baby, I am so sorry. I had no idea she was going to show up, I swear." It's the first thing he says, he knows her well enough to know that she'll inevitably be pissed about Gladys coming back to town. He really doesn't blame her.

"It's okay." 

"No it's not." He says, knowing her all too well. He steps closer to her and reaches out to hold her arms.

"I have to go, you have them waiting for you in the car. Just get dressed. I'll leave after you."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk."

"Alice if you think I'm letting you walk home from the Southside-"

"What am I supposed to do FP? Get in the car between Gladys and Jellybean so you can drop me off? No, I'll walk and I'll be fine."

"Alice-"

"Get dressed, FP." She hisses through her teeth. She locks eyes with him and she calms down slightly, trying to hold it together. "They're waiting for you." She walks out of the bedroom and he sighs as he changes into a pair of jeans.

He walks out of the bedroom and sees her leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you just stay here until I get back?" He says as he walks over to her.

"Because, like I've pointed out to you more than once, your wife and daughter are here." 

He stands in front of her, his hands on either side of her on the counter, keeping her locked between his body and the counter. "I'll make sure I get them a hotel or something so they don't come back."

"FP, I'll be fine. I have walked before."

"I know but you know how the Serpents can be with Northsiders. Now I know the older Serpents won't lay a hand on you since they know you but the younger Serpents have no clue."

"I promise, FP, I'll be fine. And if I sense any sort of trouble I'll call Keller or something. Okay?"

"Okay." He says, reluctantly.

"Now go, they're going to get tired of waiting and come inside." She says, patting his hip as if to encourage him to move.

He doesn't budge. "Are we good?" He asks her, searches her eyes, seeing the pain and worry in them. She nods and he raises an eyebrow at her. "I love you." It comes out sounding almost like a question. 

"Love you too." He kisses her thoroughly before doing as she has told him many times and walking out the door. 

She waits in the silence of his trailer for 5 minutes until she's sure that they're gone. She washes out the cup she was using, trying to erase any presence of her being here so Gladys doesn't find out. If this is something he wants to work out she doesn't want to be the thing that messes it up.

She slips on her high heels and walks out the front door, locking it behind her and slipping her key into her purse.

She walks pasts Gladys' car and briefly thinks about keying it like she had back in high school when she found out her and FP were dating, but she decides against it.

She starts the painfully long walk back to her house. She didn't think anything of the fact that she was wearing high heels when she showed up last night. She knew that if they went anywhere they'd be driving so she didn't think it would be a problem. Boy was she wrong.

She sees the sign for Pop's and she's both grateful and ungrateful for that. Grateful because it means she's that much closer to her house and ungrateful because it means she'll inevitably see FP with Gladys and Jellybean inside. She continues walking, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

As she stands in front of the diner she sees them through the window. Laughing and smiling like a true family, as if no time had passed. 

"Alice?" The voice accompanies the vehicle wheels turning on the gravel behind her. She turns to see Fred Andrews behind her. 

"Fred. Hi." She greets, trying to hide the fact that she was just watching FP through the window. But then she sees his eyes drift in the same direction and she knows she's caught.

"Did you walk here? I don't see your car."

"Uh, yeah... I did."

"You want a ride home?" He asks, trying to hide a smile.

"That'd be great." She says, thankful for the offer. She climbs up into the passenger side of his truck and he drives. He doesn't ask questions which she's thankful for. 

"Thanks for the ride." She says as he pulls up outside her house. 

"Anytime." He replies, smiling at her as she gets out of the truck. "Oh and Alice?"

"Damnit." She speaks to herself. She thought she got away, no questions asked. She turns around, slowly, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much about that." He doesn't specify what he means, she knows. She thanks him and walks up her driveway, letting herself into her house.

She busies herself with cleaning he already perfectly clean house to distract herself from the silence. It's about 3 hours later when she even dares to look at her phone. She wanted to prolong it even more but she could only scrub the counter so many times and all the laundry was done.

4 missed calls from FP, 4 voicemails, 16 text messages. 

She answers the text from Betty first. It just tells her that she's there, she's safe, she's having fun and that she loves her.

Then she check FP's text messages.

"You make it home alright?"

"Hey, I tried calling but you didn't pick up. Call me when you get this?"

"Alice, come on answer the phone."

"Baby, please call me or come over, something."

"At least let me know you're alive, woman."

She doesn't even go through the rest of the texts, she knows they're all the same type of thing. Instead she listens to his voicemails. 

"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to check in and make sure you made it home safe. I just got back so uh, call me when you get this? I love you."

"Me again, obviously. Please call me Alice. Or text me, something that lets me know you're alive. Love you."

"Alright, I love you but you're starting to scare me now. Call me Alice."

"Hey, baby, it's me again. Look I know you're probably ignoring me on purpose and I get it, I do. But we really need to talk, so call me, text me, come over or something. Anything. I love you so much."

He made a point of telling her he loves her in every single message, just to really make it know in case she was doubting it.

Another text message comes through and she knows it's him. 

"It says you've read these so at least I know you're alive."

Before she can respond he calls her and she lets it ring for a few seconds before she answers. 

"Hello?" She answers.

"Alice Susanna Smith you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere." He exclaims from the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby. I get it. Could you come over though? There is something we need to talk about."

"FP, I-"

"Alice if you don't come here I'm coming over there." Damnit, he's just as stubborn as she is. "Your choice."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." And with that she hangs up her phone, grabs her keys and is out the door.

When she gets there she doesn't see Gladys' car and she takes that as a good sign. She knocks on the door and he opens it, raising an eyebrow at her. "You know you don't have to knock? You have a key."

"I just didn't know if..." she trails off and he shuts the door before reaching for her. He kisses her softly.

"How come you weren't answering the phone?" He asks as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I was cleaning."

"For three hours?"

"I wanted to keep my mind off of... well, you know."

"You scared me. I texted you from Pop's to make sure you made it home alright but you didn't answer."

"Sorry. I made it fine. Fred pulled up outside of Pop's and gave me a ride."

"You were at Pop's?" He asks. She nods.

"You looked really happy, must have been nice to see them again." She sassy, faking a smile but he knows she's sad.

"Yeah it was nice seeing Jellybean."

"What about Gladys?"

"Wasn't it nice to see her?"

"I guess so, mainly because she brought Jellybean and I've been wanting to see her." Alice nods in response. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She says, stepping out of his embrace. 

"Can I tell you something?"

"Tell me what FP? That you're going back to her? I already know that." She exclaims, already jumping to conclusions.

"I'm not going back to her!" He says back. Looking deep into her eyes to get his point across but she isn't budging.

"FP, she's your wife-"

"Yeah and you're my girlfriend."  He doesn't even let her finish her sentence. She stares at him, flabbergasted. "And Gladys may be my wife but she's also the woman who walked out on me instead of trying to help me through my addiction. She left me when I was at my worst. I'm not taking her back."

"You aren't?" 

He shakes his head as he steps closer to her. He takes her face in his hand and her hands come to his sides, holding onto him tightly as if she's anchoring herself. 

"I love you, Alice. I've always loved you. I'm not going back to her, I'm never going back to her. I want you and only you." She smiles and leans up to kiss him, savouring every single second of it.

"I love you so much." She mumbles against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer into her body.

When they pull away to take a much needed breath he rests his forehead against hers. "We signed the divorce papers today by the way."

She pulls back to look at him and he laughs at the look on her face. "You did?" She asks out of disbelief and he nods. "Why didn't you tell me that?" She asks, swatting at his chest, a smile on her face.

"Because you jumped to conclusions so quickly I didn't have the chance." 

"Touché." 

He laughs and pulls her into his arms again, kissing her head as she melts into him. 

He would never, ever let her go. Not again. No matter what.


	32. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic is teething and FP can’t get him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic Falice for you.

"Your turn." Alice mumbles. She had been up with the teething toddler just hours before. FP yawns, rubbing his eyes as he gets out of bed.

He walks down the hall to their son's room, listening to the boy cry for his parents. He picks him up out of the crib, hugging his young son as he tries his best to soothe him. 

He tries swaying like Alice always does, even tries singing quietly to him, Alice is the baby whisperer clearly. Or Chic is just a mama's boy, not that FP blames him.

He grabs a teething ring and gives it to the crying toddler, hoping it will help relieve some of the pain. 

Ten minutes later Chic is still crying and Alice slowly gets out of bed to try and help soothe their son. 

She leans against the doorway, watching with a soft smile as FP cradles their son in his arms. "Shhh, calm down baby boy," FP whispers gently as Chic wails in his arms. "we don't want to wake up mommy."

Alice walks up behind them, placing her hand on FP's back. He turns to her with a soft smile. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." She says, smiling at him, her eyes drifting down to their son as it turns into a frown. "Poor baby."

FP shifts Chic so he's cuddled in closer to his chest. Chic takes his little hand and wraps it around FP's, sucking on FP's thumb, choosing that over the teething ring. Not that FP minds if it helps with the pain.  

Alice brushes back Chic's hair and kisses his forehead. "I tried swaying with him, I tried singing to him, nothing worked. It only works when you do it." FP says, laughing softly. 

"You're doing great baby." She says, because honestly, he is. She can't imagine anyone being a better father to her child. Of course he had his doubts when she told him she was pregnant but the minute he held their son in his arms he fell in love for the second time, the first being when he laid eyes on Alice. But this was new kind of love and he vowed to himself that he'd do whatever he could to be the best father he could be. "Try swaying with him again, it helps him fall asleep." She says, placing her hands on hips to help guide his motions. 

Alice rubs Chic's back as FP sways with him and she rests her head on his shoulder as they both try to get their son to sleep.

Another five minutes and Chic is finally asleep. FP and Alice share a cautious look, hoping this time he stays asleep since they're both exhausted and they know he is too. 

FP lowers him back down into his crib as carefully as possible so not to wake him again. 

He kisses his forehead and turns to Alice with a sigh of relief. She laughs softly and steps into his embrace, feels his arms wrap around her as she leans her head into his chest.

He kisses her forehead and she leans up to press her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. Then she takes his hand, turns off Chic's light and walks down the hall, FP in tow. 

He gets into their bed and gestures for her to come to him. She gets into bed beside him and tucks into his side as he pulls the blankets over them. She lays her head on his chest as his fingers run through her hair.

"I don't think I could do any of this without you." She says quietly. 

"Ditto." He cocks his head enough to be able to see her. "I love you." She smiles at that and her nose scrunches up, his heart swells at the adorable sight of her.

"I love you too." She says, leaning up to kiss him before laying her head back on his chest, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.


	33. Bad Influence

"Baby get in here." FP calls from the couch. They dropped off Chic at school over an hour ago and they have the house to themselves now.

"I'm coming hold your horses." She says, walking into the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn in one and two bottles of beer in the other. "I just wanted to get us a snack first."

"Al it's eleven in the morning." He says, laughing as she sets everything on the coffee table. 

"So? We're adults and we have the house to ourselves, we can do whatever we want." She says, still bent over as she looks for the remote. He grabs her hips and pulls her back so she lands in his lap. 

"Whatever are we going to do with the free time." He asks as he gives her a devilish smirk. He starts placing kisses up her neck and her breath hitches.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." She moves so she's straddling his lap, then takes his face in her hands and kisses him, wasting no time in making it heated. He kisses her back his hands moving to grab at her butt as he slips his tongue past her lips. She moans into his mouth and pushes herself even closer to him, wanting every last bit of him.

The sound of the phone ringing breaks them apart and she reaches over to grab it. "Hell-o." She stutters as his kisses move to her jawline, then her neck, moving down lower to her collarbone. Her eyebrows knot together as she listens to the person on the other end of the line and she pushes FP back with a hand on his chest. He looks up at her confused and concerned with whatever is going on on the phone. "Okay we're on our way." She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thanks. Bye." She hangs up the phone and looks at FP below her.

"Everything alright?" He asks.

"We have to go to the school and get Chic." She answers.

"What? Why, something happen?" He's concerned and she places a hand on his cheek to comfort him, letting him know it's nothing too bad.

"Seems like our boy got into a little fight on the playground." He leans his head back with a sigh, his hands reaching out to hold her hips again.

"I'm not even surprised, he is our kid after all. It was bound to happen someday." 

"I don't exactly want my son to be the school bully."

"Alice one little fight isn't going to make him the school Billy, calm down honey." He leans up to kiss her softly. "And let's not forget when you egged Penelope's car just because she looked at you the wrong way."

"That was different." She says in defence, he just raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine but I don't want my son being like me, that's a scary thought. Now let's go." She gets out of his lap and walks over to the door, slipping on her shoes and coat and grabbing her purse.

"Or how about the time you knocked out Penny Peabody for flirting with me." He says, starting to list all the different fights she'd gotten into in their teen years. "Or when you slapped Tony Gonzalez for grabbing your butt in the hallway."

"Like you didn't want to do it too." She says but he ignores it.

"Or when you kicked Tall Boy in the shin just 'cause he was being an ass." She rolls her eyes and opens the door as he continues to list off different things. "Or how about when you-" he's cut off when she slams the door in his face. He just laughs before opening it again and following her into the car.

_

When they get to the school the see Chic sitting outside the principals office With his head hung down. FP squeezes her hand as they walk up to him.

"Hi honey." She says as she kneels down in front of him. 

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." He says sadly, still not looking up at them.

"What happened kid?" FP asks softly.

"I fought Tommy at recess." 

"Why?"

"Because he was saying a bunch of mean stuff."

"Like what, baby?" Alice asks, brushing his blonde hair away from his face as he looks up at them.

"He was saying you and daddy were bad guys. His parents told him you're criminals." Alice and FP share a sad look, they knew that they're affiliations with the Southside and the Serpents would eventually come to bite their kids in the ass they just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Then what happened?" FP asks.

"I pushed him and told him to stop. Then he started calling me names. He called me Southside Trash and then I hit him and the teacher saw." Alice and FP just let out a sigh, how could kids be so mean especially at their age. Although they can guess they've overheard their parents saying it.

"You're not Southside Trash honey, and daddy and I aren't bad guys. Don't listen to him okay?"

"And don't fight. Okay buddy? It doesn't help, it just gets you into more trouble." FP adds.

"But-" Chic starts but he's cut off when another voice interrupts.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Jones," the principal greets them. FP takes her hand and helps her to her feet. "pleasure to see you but not under these circumstances of course."

"Hi Mr. Appleby." Alice says, sticking out her hand to greet the man.

"Why don't you come with me to my office so we can discuss this further." Alice and FP nod, turning back to chic and giving him a small smile before following the principal to his office.

They sit down in front of his desk as the principal starts talking to them. "I assume Chic told you what happened?"

"Yes he did and we're so sorry that this happened." FP says.

"Mr and Mrs Jones this school has a zero tolerance policy for violence."

"We know that sir and we can assure you we don't condone it at home, I'm not even sure where he learned to fight." Alice says, she doesn't see FP's cheeks flush.

"Actually Mrs Jones he said his daddy told him that his mommy used to fight people who made her mad all the time so I do believe he learned it from you." 

Alice's mouth falls open and FP has to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laugh.

"I..." She starts but trails off, knowing nothing she says can fix this now.

"We'll make sure we have a talk with him at home, let him know it's not write to fight with people." FP says on behalf of both of them as Alice's face turns red from embarrassment.

"That's good. You'll also have to keep him home tomorrow, both he and Tommy Parker are suspended for the day."

"Yes sir. And again we're sorry, this won't happen again, we can assure you."

"Good, because like I said we have zero tolerance for violence here." They nod and walks out of the office.

Alice elbows him in the rib the second they leave the room and he laughs as he grabs at his side. "What was that for?" He asks, he knows all too well what that was for though.

"You know what for you jerk! You told our son I used to fight people?" She yells in a whispers. "And then he goes off and tell the principal that his mommy fought people as if that's going to justify it?"

"Not my fault you're such a bad influence for our son." She glares at him and elbows him again. "Don't worry about it baby, he doesn't seem that mad. And besides," he wraps his arms around her waist. "it's kind of funny."

"No," she says, shoving his arms away from her. "it's really not." She walks away from him and laughs.

"Alice!" He calls, walking after her. She sticks up her middle finger at him. "Hey now that's uncalled for." He says, smiling as she turns around and sticks her tongue out at him. He doesn't miss the hint of a smile on her lips when she turns away again and he knows she's not really that mad at him.

"Alright honey, lets go home." Alice says to Chic, reaching her hand out to take his. FP places his hand on the small of her back as he opens the door for them to leave.

"Mommy?" His little voice says as all three of them walk out of the building.

"Yeah?"

"Am I grounded?" She ponders it for a moment before realizing she can't really ground him since he was just doing what she had.

"No baby you're not." She says. She turns to FP. "I can't even punish him because of your big mouth." She says, glaring over at him.

"You love me and you know it." He says leaning over to nuzzle her cheek, she shoves him away as she breaks into a smile, trying to be mad at him at least for a bit but she's never been able to be mad at him for long.

"You're lucky I do."


	34. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic has a bad dream and Alice and FP quickly realizing that letting a five year old sleep in their bed means no sleep for them.

Alice wakes up as someone nudges her. She opens her eyes and sees Chic standing beside the bed clutching his teddy bear tightly and poking her. “What is it honey?” She asks, groggily.

“I had a bad dream.” He says, voice sounding as if he’s going to burst into tears any second. 

She feels FP stir beside her, the arm that’s on her waist tightening around her. “Everything alright?” He asks, just as groggily as hers. 

“He had a bad dream.” She tells him.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Chic asks and Alice nods, already pulling back the covers for him to crawl in. 

FP moves over to make room for Chic between him and Alice. Chic crawls over Alice to lay between them. Alice turns so she’s facing FP and Chic cuddles up against her. FP pulls the covers over all three of the and lays back down, rubbing Chic’s back as he closes his eyes.

He’s asleep within a matter of minutes, clutching both his teddy bear and Alice tightly, Alice and FP smile at each other at the sight. He places his arm across Chic to hold Alice’s hand so he’s able to hold the two most important things in his life.

She mouths “I love you” to him and he mouths it back before they close their eyes and drift off to sleep.

Alas, it’s a restless sleep and they quickly realize the mistake of letting Chic sleep with them as the boy spreads himself out between them, practically looking like a starfish in the middle of them.

His feet dig into FP’s back and his hands hit Alice in the face. They get up an hour before their alarm, realizing trying to sleep with Chic in their bed is really a lost cause.

FP makes extra strong coffee before joining Alice on the couch. She has a blanket wrapped tightly around her body and she curls into his side as he sits down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee.

“I love the kid but he’s impossible to sleep with.” Alice says as she takes a sip of coffee.

“Tell me about it, I’m pretty sure I have bruises the size of his feet on my back.”

“I thought for sure he was going to give me a bloody nose with the amount of times he smacked me in the face.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love our kid, but I don’t think I am ever letting him sleep in our bed again.”

“Agreed.” She says, exhaustedly. “I’ll sleep on the floor beside his bed and hold his hand if I have to but he’s not getting into our bed again.”

When they finish their coffee she leans her head on his shoulder and dozes off, FP falls asleep after her, his head leaning against hers.

They sleep for about twenty minutes before Chic comes bursting into the room, running around the living room with a blanket tied around his neck as a cape. Alice and FP groan, not bothering to own their open their eyes until they hear a bunch of crashes. 

They open their eyes to see Chic dumping a bag of blocks on the floor, ramming his trucks through the pile. 

“I think we’re going to need more coffee.” She grumbles as she buries her face into FP’s shoulder.

“That or we’re going to have suck some of the energy from him and use it on ourselves.” 

“Glad he has energy because I surely don’t.” 

“I’ll go get you some coffee.” He says, kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen. She lays down on the couch and shuts her eyes again, she can’t help it. Then she feels Chic climb onto back, running his trucks up and down her arms. She smiles a little, he may drive them insane sometimes but he’s the best thing that ever happened to them besides each other. 

She turns over so she can see him and he smiles that crooked grin of his, the same one FP has. “Morning mommy.” He says.

“Morning baby.” Chic hands her a truck and they play for a few minutes before FP calls them. 

“Breakfast is ready you two.” He says from the kitchen. Alice smiles at Chic and picks him up, tickling him as she walks them to the kitchen. 

“Daddy help!” Chic screams, laughing as Alice tickles his belly.

“Oh no the tickle monster got you!” FP says as he walks over to them. He joins in on the tickling and smiles at Alice.

Chic keeps laughing until Alice and FP stop tickling him and she sets him down on a chair.

“Alright breakfast time!” FP says. “Cereal for my boy,” He says, placing the bowl in front of him. “and extra strong coffee for my girl.” He hands Alice the mug and kisses her forehead before sitting down at the table.

They drive Chic to school and when they get home FP scoops her up into his arms. “What are you doing?” She asks as she wraps her own arms around his neck.

“Taking you to bed, I’m exhausted.”

“You read my mind.” She says, laying her head on his shoulder as he carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her down in their bed and tucks the blankets up around her after. He crawls into bed beside after and chucked when he sees she’s already half asleep. He kisses her temple and hooks his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face in her hair as he too succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Falice will forever be my favourite.


	35. Eating For Two

Alice walks out of the bedroom, her hair tied up in a bun trying to tame the wild strands. She has her robe pulled tightly around her body and she's wearing a pair of his work socks, she always says they're warmer than her own and he doesn't mind one bit in fact he finds it cute. She hasn't got a stitch of makeup on and yet she's the most beautiful thing in the world to him, even more beautiful than when she is dolled up, and she's pretty damn gorgeous then.

"Good morning." She hums as she walks into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind, leaning up to press a kiss behind his ear.

"Morning gorgeous." He says, turning around to hug her and leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"How's it coming along?" She asks, gesturing to the cupboards FP's is installing. She had suggested getting an actual builder to come put them together but FP insisted on doing it himself.

"Pretty good I'd say." He curls an arm around her shoulder as they look at their progress. "Another day or so and we should be good to go."

"Good job babe." She says, leaning into his side. He cocks his head to plant a kiss on her temple and she smiles. 

"There's waffles in the microwave for you. Made some for Chic and I this morning but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

She nods and goes to retrieve the waffles, getting the maple syrup from the fridge and drizzling it over top. "Where is he anyway? It's strangely quiet for once."

"Passed out on the couch about half an hour ago." FP answers, looking in at the sleeping boy. Alice does the same and smiles before sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast and watching her man work. 

"You know you look really sexy babe." She purrs. He looks at her over his shoulder and smirks.

"You look sexy all the time, it's distracting." He says. "But you're my favourite distraction so I'll let it slide." She smiles to herself and continues watching him, practically shovelling the waffles into her mouth, she's been extra hungry for the past few weeks. The muscles in his arms flex as he hammers a nail into the wall and bites her lip at the irritatingly sexy sight. She's also been more sexually charged the past few weeks, not that her or FP are complaining.

He misses the nail at one point and accidentally hits the wall, chipping the paint on the wall. "Shit. Guess we have to paint this over again." He says, looking at the large mark where the paint has been stripped from the wall.

"Might wanna re paint the guest room while you're at it." She says, shoving another piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Why?" He asks without looking at her.

"Gotta make it look nice for the new baby." She answers nonchalantly. He looks up then, looking over at her smirking at him from the dining table.

"New baby? You mean... you're.... we're having a baby? You're pregnant?" He asks and she nods, a big smile on her face.

He hops off his ladder and rushes over to her, picking her up off her chair and spinning her around. 

"How far along?" He asks as he sets her back down on the ground.

"Two months," She answers. "I went to the doctors last week while you were at work."

"Oh you're sneaky." He says, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you so much" he mumbles against her lips.

"I love you too." She smiles. 

"What are you doing?" Chic's little voice rings through the kitchen. Both FP and Alice turn to look at him, rubbing his eyes as their excitement must have woken him up.

"Hey buddy come here," FP says gesturing for Chic to come over to them. "mommy and I have something to tell you." He places his hand on her stomach, feeling the tiniest hint of a bump forming on her otherwise flat stomach. 

"We're having another baby!" Alice says, excitedly.

"You're going to be a big brother!" FP adds.

"Where is it?" Chic asks.

"In mommy's tummy." FP says, rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"How did it get there?" Alice and FP turn to each other with the same look of fear on their faces. Neither of them know what to say.

"You hungry honey? Thirsty? Wanna play with your toys?" Alice asks, clearing her throat, hoping to distract the boy from his question.

"Yeah! Come on mommy!" Chic says tugging on her hand.

Her and FP share the same grateful smile and she blows him a kiss before disappearing into the living room with their son.


	36. Pampered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has been working hard all day and FP thinks she deserves to be pampered. (She returns the favour later on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ChloeRose94 on Wattpad.  
> “Can you do like a steamy shower scene between the two?”

"Oh honey, I'm home!" FP calls as he walks into their house, kicking his shoes off and locking the door behind him.

"Hi babe." Alice mutters from the couch not looking up at him. She has her glasses on and she's typing away on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he walks over to her. She doesn't answer. "Alice?" Still no answer. "Earth to Alice, hello?" She looks up at him then.

"What?" She asks before turning back to her computer.

"I asked what you were doing? You seem pretty distracted."

"The computer at the register went down and I lost all of my articles for this weeks issue so I have to rewrite them." 

"That's awful baby, I'm sorry." He says, rubbing her shoulders as she types, lightly though so he doesn't distract her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No I just need to get this done. Thanks though." She answers, eyes glued to the screen, her fingers typing away at the keyboard. He nods and kisses her cheek before walking into the kitchen. He's a little sad that she can't talk or do anything, he's been at work all day and missed her. Even five minutes would be enough for him but he knows she's busy so he finds something to entertain himself with.

"FP?" She calls. He practically runs to the living room. 

"Yes honey?" He replies, smiling at her seeing she still hasn't looked up.

"Any chance you could get me something to eat? I haven't ate all day." 

"Sure baby," he laughs. "what do you want?"

"Surprise me." With a nod that she doesn't see he goes into the kitchen and finds something to make her. He decides on toast with jam and peanut butter since it's quick and easy and she can eat it with one hand, meaning she can still work as she eats.

When it's ready he takes it out to her, placing the plate on the coffee table beside her along with a glass of water. 

"Thank you!" She says, gratefully, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite. Still typing away with her free hand, he knows her well enough to know she wouldn't take a break.

"Alice?" He says.

"Hm?" She hums in response.

"Baby can you look at me for a second?" She finishes typing out a sentence before looking up at him. "I love you." He says and she smiles.

"I love you too." She says, Pickering her lips for him to kiss her. He doesn't need any more prompting then that he's been wanting to kiss her since he walked in the door. He kisses her quickly before leaving her to get back to work. 

He makes himself something to eat and takes his food to their bedroom so he won't disturb her. He watches a movie to pass the time, wanting nothing more than to be curled up with her as he does. Halfway through the second movie he hears the shower start. She finally finished her work and boy was he happy about it. He hates sleeping without her and he for sure thought she would fall asleep on the couch.

He gets off the bed and walks down the hall to the bathroom, opening the door quietly. He can hear her humming softly and it makes him smile, she's so damn cute and she's all his. He strips off his clothes and pulls back the shower curtain to get in. 

Alice has her back turned away from him and he takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her middle, kissing the side of her neck. "Mmm I had a feeling you'd be joining me." She purrs, feeling his lips kiss their way up to her cheek. 

"I've missed you all day." He tells her. "Did you get the articles finished?"

"All but two, but I'm taking a break until morning, those ones are short anyway."

"Good, I didn't want to have to sleep alone tonight." He says as she turns around in his arms, dropping a kiss to her nose when she faces him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that... I'm all yours for the rest of the night." She kisses him deeply and he pulls her even closer to him by his grip on her hips. Her hand sneaks down and he grabs her wrist, gently.

"Let me pamper you first, you've worked hard all day." He explains and she smiles at the gesture. 

He reaches for the shampoo bottle and pours some into his hand. He runs his fingers through her blonde hair, his fingers massaging her scalp as her eyes fall shut. He nudged her so she steps back under the water and he rinses out her hair. He does the same with the conditioner and she just stands there and enjoys every second of it.

He reaches for her body wash next, the same scent she's been using since they were teens, it smells just like her and he loves it. He rubs the soap all over her body, paying special attention to her chest. He kneels down to wash her legs and when he's done that he can't help but place a teasing kiss on her inner thigh. 

She reaches her hand down into his hair and pulls him up by it, fusing their lips together the second he's at her height. "I want you." She mumbles against his lips. He groans against hers and slips his tongue between her lips to deepen their kiss.

She places her hands on his shoulders, nails lightly digging into his skin as he picks her up. He pushes her up against the shower wall and moves into her, a long drawn out moan coming from them both.

_

When they finish their shower antics he turns off the water and gets out. He hands her a towel and wraps his own around his waist. She moves to the door but FP scoops her up into his arms before she can leave. "What are you doing?" She asks giggling.

"I told you, I'm pampering you tonight." He says nonchalantly, walking out the bathroom door with his precious cargo in his arms. 

"FP, the bedroom's right down the hall."

"Shhh, let me pamper you." He says and she just smiles, leaning her head against his.

He sets a her down on the bed and tells her to wait just a second as he slips on some clothes. "Might not want to go shirtless around anyone besides me for a while." She mentions casually form her position on the bed. He catches a glimpse of his back in the mirror and sees that's adorned with scratches and there's a hickey on his shoulder. This woman.

"Alice Jones you sexy devil." He says, looking over her handiwork.

"You love it." She says and he doesn't even have to answer for her to know it's true. She bites her lip as she watches him dress. He turns to her after pulling on his pyjama pants and laughs. "We just got finished doing it and you're looking at me like that?" He teases as he goes through her drawer, finding her some pyjamas.

"Not my fault your incredibly sexy."

"Ditto." He says as he comes over to her. She reaches out to take the pyjamas he got her but he pulls his hand back. "Ah ah ah, pampering you remember?"

"FP I can dress myself." She says, laughing at how cute he's being.

"Well I know you can dress yourself but I'm doing it tonight 'cause you've worked your hot ass off all day." She rolls her eyes at the comment but smiles still. He slips her feet into the pyjama pants and she slips her hips off the bed so he can slide them up. He holds out the shirt for her to slip her arms into and then does up the buttons seductively slow, leaving the top few unbuttoned.

He brushes through her hair next and she sighs in delight at the treatment. How did she get so lucky, huh?

"There, all done." He says, placing her hairbrush back on the dresser and turning back to her. "God, you're beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the whole entire world." He says, watching as her nose scrunches up when she laughs.

"I love you so much." She says before scooting back on the bed and gesturing for him to come to her.

He does so and hovers over top of her, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. She pulls him down by his hips and wraps her legs around his waist to keep him locked to her.

"I love you too." He whispers against her lips.

She flips them so he's underneath her and then she kisses him again, making her way to his jaw then his neck. Working her way down his chest.

"What are you doing there baby?" He asks as her kisses move lower and lower.

"Time for me to pamper you." She says before disappearing under the covers and tugging his pyjamas down his legs.


	37. GrandTwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP take care of the twins.

“Leave the dishes for later and come keep my company.” FP says as his arms wrap around her waist. 

“Five minutes babe.” She answers, scrubbing at a plate.

“Alice.” He whines. 

“Patience FP. It’s never been your strong suit.” 

“You’re one to talk.” He says before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“FP!” She squeals as he picks her up, slapping her butt as she reaches to hold his hips to steady herself. “I was almost done.”

“Well you worked hard, time to take a break.” He lays her down on the couch before moving so he’s on top of her and she waist no time in pulling him down to kiss her, not that he’s complaining.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just sharing kisses and laughing with each other until her phone rings and ruins it. 

“One second.” She mumbles before reaching behind her head to grab her phone, seeing that’s it’s Polly.

“Hi honey, what’s up?” Alice answers, glaring at FP as he kisses her neck again. She feels him smirk against her skin and just rolls her eyes.

“Hey mom,” Polly says on the other end of the phone. “would you be able to watch the twins for me for the afternoon? I have to go run some errands and it’s a pain to do it when I have the kids with me.”

“Yeah of course.” FP starts kissing along her jawline, his tongue peeking out to really tease her. “I‘m with FP though,” Alice says, grabbing FP’s tongue between her fingers. “mind if he comes along? He’s just as much of a baby as the twins and can’t bear to be alone.” FP narrows his eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out at him, he would do the same if she wasn’t preventing him from doing anything regarding his tongue.

“Yeah that’s fine mom, I’ll bring them to your house in about fifteen minutes, is that good?”

“Yep, we’ll leave now. See you soon.” She hangs up the phone after saying her goodbyes and then swats at FP’s shoulder.

“Hey what was that for?” He asks when she releases his tongue. 

“Teasing me like that while I’m on the phone with my daughter.” She says, wiggling out from underneath him. “Now come on, we’re watching the twins.”

“Lead the way grandma.” FP teases as he stands up from the couch.

“Ew don’t call me that, it makes me sound older than I am.”

“What do you expect your grandchildren to call you then? Are they just going to call you Alice?”

“Well they can call me grandma I’m just not exactly keen on my boyfriend calling me grandma. Not exactly the most sexy thing in the world.”

“You’re the sexiest thing in the world though.” He says, grabbing at her butt as he steps closer to her.

“You’re cute.” She tells him, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Now let’s go.”

_  
“Alright I put some bottles in the fridge in case they get hungry, you’ll just have to warm it up. And there’s extra clothes in case they throw up on themselves, and plenty of diapers for... well, you know.”

“Polly, honey, we got this. We’ve both raised our own children, I’m pretty sure we can handle two for an afternoon.” Alice says and FP nods in agreement.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just hate having to leave them.”

“That’s perfectly normal, I hated leaving you and Betty when you were babies, it gets easier though.”

“Okay. Well I’m going now, take good care of my babies.” Polly says as she opens the door. “And no funny business in front of the infants!” She warns before walking out.

“She’s definitely your kid.” FP says as he laughs. 

“That’s for sure.” Alice replies. “Now let’s me see my grand babies.” Alice coos as she walks past him and over to the two car seats that hold the babies in them.

 

FP leans down and unbuckles Juniper, picking her up into his arms. He watches with a smile as Alice coos and talks to Dagwood in a baby voice. She’s the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen, she might even surpass the twins, and they’re pretty damn cute themselves.

She picks up the baby boy and rests him on her hip, talking and making funny faces at him. “Oh I missed having a baby in the house.” She says, snuggling her face up against the baby’s cheek. FP smiles at her, God he loves this woman. 

They sit and play with the babies for a few minutes until Dagwood starts crying. “Oh no, don’t be fussy, it’s okay.” She says as she cuddles him into her. “I’ll be right back, I think he’s hungry.”

“Take your time, we’re fine.” He says, gesturing to him and Juniper. She smiles at the two of them before walking into the kitchen.

“Hi!” FP speaks, his usual low voice suddenly sounding babyish without him even realizing it. He coos at the baby on his lap and make faces at her, causing her to laugh. 

Alice walks into the room and sees FP playing with the baby and she stops to admire the sight. “You know look a lot like your grandma. Both super pretty and adorable.” He says. She smiles at the comment and watches as Juniper wraps her finger around FP’s.

_

“And they’re down for the count.” Alice says as she drops down beside FP on the couch. She hands him the baby monitor and he sets it on the table beside them. 

He curls an arm around her and kisses her head. “As cute as they are I don’t know Polly does this everyday. We only spent the afternoon with them and I’m exhausted.”

“Not as young as we were the first time we did this, huh?” She lays down so her head is in his lap and his fingers instinctively run through her hair. 

“That’s for sure.” He says in response. “Those babies are lucky to have you, you’re one incredible grandma, and an even better mom.” He tells her pointedly because he knows she doubts herself.

She just smiles. “You’re pretty great with those babies too you know?” 

“Yeah?” He asks and she nods.

“A total turn on seeing you with a baby, I mean I thought you were sexy before but wow.” She says and he laughs. “I think it made me love you even more if it’s possible.”

“I love you.” He says, running his thumb across her cheek. She smiles up at him and then pulls at his sleeve, gesturing for him to lay down beside her. He does as she wants and curls his arms around her. “I think it’s nap time for us too.” He says, laughing as she yawns.

“Agreed.” She mumbles as she buries her face in his chest, the scent of him comforting as she wraps her own arms around him.

He drops a kiss to her nose before leaning his head atop hers and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Not gonna lie I’ve been avoiding this one-shot because I just really had no idea what to write for it, but soooo many of you requested it so here it is! I’m not entirely happy with it but I do hope you enjoy it! :)


	38. New House

“Alright you two, the house is all yours.” The real estate agent says as she hands the couple the keys to their new house. 

They got married two months ago and had been saving up buy an actual house and get out of their trailer.

It’s a small house but it’s a house. Anything is better than the trailer, it rocked when they walked and you hear practically everything through those thin walls. Although they were going to miss being just seconds away from some of their best friends, but once the house is all repainted they can throw a party!

They walk inside hand in hand and take in their surroundings. “It’s perfect.” Alice says as she looks around. 

“Agreed.” 

The previous owners had kept the house in good shape, but the walls were chipping and Alice and FP were going to have to paint, but that didn’t sound that bad to them, in fact it kind of sounded fun.

It would definitely be easier than building things. That was proved when she had tried to help FP put the bed frame together and it took them two hours until they finally gave in and called Fred for help.

But painting would surely be easier.

They get settled in first, wanting to enjoy the first few days in their new house before hopping into the work it needed done. 

“Alright, I’m ready to paint!” She says when she comes out of the bedroom.

“Now how am I supposed to get any work done when you’re looking like that and distracting me?” He asks with a smile as he drink in her appearance. Her hair is tied up messily in a bun and she got loose fitting overalls on, a paint brush hanging out of the pocket. He’s pretty sure she’s the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen.

“You’ll just have to figure that out on your own.” She says as she leans up on her top toes to kiss him. “Now come on Jones, we got work to do.” She slaps his butt as she walks past him into the living and he just laughs before chasing after her.

“Hey honey? Could you pass me that roller?” FP asks.

“It’s right beside you.” Alice says from across the room.

“Yeah but it’s on the floor and I’m all the way up here.”

“You’re a lazy, lazy man FP Jones.” She says as she walks over to him and hands him the paint roller. When she hands it to him he catches her hand in his and pecks her lips softly. 

“That’s the real reason I wanted you to come over here.”

“You’re a dork,” She says, leaning up to kiss him again anyway. “but you’re my dork.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

When he finished paint the wall he walks over to her side of the room. “Looks great, baby.” He says, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Come take a break with me.” He wraps his arms around her middle and starts kissing up her neck.

“As tempting as that sounds I should probably finish painting or it’ll look all splotchy when I come back to it.” She says.

“Fine,” he sighs, teasingly. “I guess I’ll just have to take a nap by myself. 

“Don’t worry, if you fall asleep without me I’ll wake you up in a very,” She steps closer to him until they’re chest to chest. “very special way.” His cheeks get hot at her promises.

“Take your time.” He says as she leans up to kiss him, softly. 

When he goes to leave he grips on a paint bucket and falls hand first into the paint tray. Alice laughs at him as he stands up, his hands covered in blue paint. “You think this is funny?” He teases and she nods.

“Extremely.”

“Oh really?” He steps closer, raising his paint covered hands in the air.

“Baby? What are you doing?” She says, taking a step back as he moves closer. “FP, don’t you dare!” She warns but he moves even closer, his fingers wiggling. “Baby! Don’t!” She warns again, this time dropping her paintbrush and attempting to run past him.

He catches her with an arm around her waist and she squeals. He turns her around and she wiggles to get out of his arms before his paint covered hands ruin her clothes further.

He cups her cheek with his hand, effectively smearing blue paint onto her porcelain skin. “Still funny now?” He asks.

“You’re an ass,” She states with a smile before kissing him. “you’re lucky I love you.”

“Luckiest guy in the whole wide world.” He kisses her again and his hands drop downwards to grip her butt, leaving large blue handprints on her.

He hoists her over his shoulder as she laughs, gripping his hips to keep herself steady. 

He lays her down on the couch and squeezes in beside her. Her arms instantly wrap around him and one of her legs hook over his as her head nuzzles into his neck. “I love you.” She hums, closing her eyes. 

“I love you so much more.” He says, kissing her forehead.

“Not possible.”


	39. Hands Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JelisaAllen on Wattpad.  
> “What if Alice got too drunk at the Whyte Wyrm and then a guy tries to take advantage of her but FP sees and is like hell no. (Present day.)

When FP walks into the Whyte Wyrm he notices a huge crowd of people on the dance floor hooting and hollering.

He walks over to see what all the fuss is about and that's when he sees her: Alice Cooper, the girl of his dreams, the girl he never stopped loving, dancing (no doubt drunkenly) on the dance floor of the Whyte Wyrm. 

He realizes with a start that her divorce has just, very recently, been finalized, and that must be the reason she's here. Alice Cooper would never have been caught on the Southside after moving to the Northside. But Alice neé Cooper, now Alice Smith, would be here, can be here, she doesn't have to explain herself anymore, she can be wherever she wants to be.

He sees lots of people staring at her and then he sees a scraggly, sketchy looking man walk up to her and place his hands on her hips. She's drunk and FP can tell, so can everyone in the bar, but this man isn't paying attention to that knowledge.

He dances with and against her and she's so drunk she doesn't know what she's doing, she's just laughing but she'll regret it in the morning. 

The man's hands move downwards to grab her butt as his mouth trails down her neck to her chest, kissing all over her exposed cleavage. That's when FP snaps.

He pushes through the crowd and over to Alice and the man. "Hey!" FP yells, shoving the man's hands away from Alice's backside. 

"What the hell man?" The man exclaims, a hand moving back to her butt, the other groping her chest as he moves closer to her again.

"Hands off!" FP yells again, shoving the guy away, yet again. 

"We're having a good time, just go away!" The man says. FP glimpses over at Alice and she's thoroughly out of it, she's using the man's shoulder to hold herself up and FP thanks the lord her showed up before this guy could take her somewhere.

"She's drunk man, she doesn't know what she's doing. Now I'm not going to ask you again," he steps closer to the man, hoping to be intimidating. "get your hands off of her." The guys just scoffs, raises his hands and walks off, letting Alice stumble as he was holding her up.

FP reaches out to hook an arm around her waist to steady her and she leans into him. "Alright, lets get you home Smith." He says but she just shakes her head as she starts kissing up his neck, trying to get to his lips.

"Let's go to your office." She says as she pulls at his jacket.

"No, we should get you back home." He says, firmly.

"Betty's home, she can't see me like this." She slurs as she snuggles into him.

"Shit. We'll go back to mine then." 

"Mmmm." She moans and he laughs with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas there, Smith." He says, steadying her enough so she'll be able to walk out of the building.

He takes her back to his trailer and she's stumbling as she walks in, even with his arms wrapped around her, holding her up. 

She kicks off her heels and nearly falls when the height disappears from under her. FP catches her though and stifles a laugh.  

"Let's get you to bed." He says and she nods as he leads her down the hallway. She's struggling to get to the bedroom so he scoops her up into his arms instead.

He lays her down on his bed and pulls the blankets over her, tucking her in nice and tight.

"FP..." she mumbles as she pulls on the sides of his jacket, pulling him down to her. She kisses him and she tastes like cheap, hard alcohol. She starts pulling him on top of her and that's when he pulls away.

She's not at all in a proper mindset to be making a decision like this, and whether she'd regret it or not he has no idea, but he doesn't want to find out. If she still wants him in the morning when she's sober, than they can talk but he doesn't want their first time in twenty years to be when she's nearly blackout drunk and can't remember anything.

So instead he pulls away.

"No, Alice. Not tonight. You need to get some rest." He tells her and she pouts.

"FP-" She starts but he shakes his head, cutting her off.

"Get some rest, Al. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, FP." She mumbles as she curls up in his bed, pulling the blankets around her tightly.

"Night, Alice." He leans down and kisses her forehead and walks out of the room, closing the door only halfway so he can hear if she gets up at all throughout the night. He grabs a blanket from the hall closet and settles in on the couch. 

When he wakes up in the morning he takes out a tray and makes some toast and some coffee and brings them to her in bed, along with a glass of water and some aspirin.

When he walks in she's already up and standing at his dresser, closing his dresser drawer and doing up the buttons on one of his shirts.

"Oh you're up?" He says, his breath hitches when he sees her in his shirt, it just barely comes to her knees. Her hair is messy and her makeup is smudged slightly, but she still looks as beautiful as ever.

"Oh yeah, sorry I woke up and my clothes smelt like alcohol, must've spilt a few drinks on myself." Her cheeks blush as she says it, embarrassed because she's sure she was a wreck last night.

"Just a few." He laughs.

"Hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt?"

"No, not at all... looks better on you anyway." He smiles, his cheeks hot. She bites her lip to keep from grinning wide. He clears his throat, "I, uh, brought you breakfast." He says, finally acknowledging the tray in his hands.

"You didn't have to do that, FP." She says as she gets back into his bed.

He shrugs, "I know, but still." He hands her the tray, "Oh also." He rushes out to the kitchen and returns a few moments later with the water and aspirin. "Thought you might need these."

"Oh thank god, my head is killing me." She takes the glass from him and takes the aspirin. "You gonna get in or what?" She says gesturing to the empty spot beside her. He smiles and pulls back the covers to get in the bed with her.

She moves the tray so it's on both of their laps, and she scoots a little closer to him.  
"So how bad was I last night?" She asks.  
He laughs but tells her anyway. 

"Really drunk, dancing with- well actually, on some of the guys at the Whyte Wyrm."

"Oh geez." She says, raising a hand to her face in embarrassment.

"One guy was getting a little too handsy with you so I came over and got you away from him."

"Thank god."

"Yeah but then you started getting a little handsy with me." He says, laughing when she gasps.

"Oh my god, did I?" He nods and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"I was going to take you home but you said Betty was there so I took you here instead. You could hardly stand, you were like Bambi learning how to walk for the first time." He laughs a little, "I got you into bed and you kissed me-"

"I kissed you?" She sounds surprised but not like she's regretting her actions, even if she can't remember them.

"Yeah. I think you wanted a little more than that but there was no way I was going to let that happen when you were that drunk." He says, watching her intently as he tells her the events of last night. "Anyway, we said our goodnights and I slept out there on the couch."

"I'm so sorry." She says as she laughs.

"Don't be, not the first time I've had to take care of you when you're drunk." He teases.

"Yeah but clearly I was a mess last night."

"I didn't mind." He takes a sip of his coffee and she watches with her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd forgotten how handsome he was, how much she loved being with him. 

She moves her hand to hold his and he looks at their hands and up at her. "I missed you." She tells him.

"I missed you too." 

She smiles at him and he sees her eyes flicker down to his lips. He chuckles a little and leans in to kiss her, smiling when she kisses him back instantly.

When he pulls away she bites her lips, her eyes still shut. "I forgot how good of a kisser you were." She says, a little breathlessly, causing him to laugh.

"Right back at you." He says as she smiles at him.

And with that he pulls her back in for another kiss, his hands tangling in her blonde locks and her moving to straddle his lap.

After all, they have 20 years to make up for and they intend to make every single moment count.


	40. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: clementine526 on Wattpad.  
> “Could you maybe do one where Falice and Bughead go on a road trip and Alice and Betty rock out to old 90s songs and Jughead and FP just admire their girls?”

Requested by: clementine526 

 

The kids were having a bit of a tough time adjusting to the fact that their parents are together so FP and Alice decided it'd be fun to go on a road trip and that maybe, just maybe, it would make it easier on the kids when they see that this is real.

They drive in peace for a little bit, the radio playing quietly in the background. Betty pokes her head up between the two adults and reaches for the radio, changing the station.

"Perfect!" Betty exclaims as she turns up the radio before sinking back into her seat.

Alice looks confused for a second before  she realizes the song and starts singing along with Betty.

Let me take you on an escapade (let's go)

"Escapade" Betty sings.

"We'll have a good time" Alice sings back.

FP turns to Jughead in the backseat and gives him a look, Jughead just shrugs and laughs as Alice and Betty sing away.

"Come on baby, sing!" Alice says to FP.

"No way." He says.

"Come on babe, it's just the four of us! Please?" 

"Nope." 

"You were in a band and you won't even sing a little bit now?"

"I dropped the whole band thing in case you forgot."

"You're no fun." She teases with a smile. "Jughead, will you at least sing with us?" Alice asks, smiling back at him. 

"I-" he starts, trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"Come on Juggie!" Betty says, tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve. Jughead starts singling along, quietly, but it makes both Alice and FP smile.

FP looks over to her, smiling and she sticks her tongue out at him, he just laughs and shakes his head as the three of them sing along to the song.

The next song to come on is Waterfalls by TLC and FP smiles as he turns it up. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel as it plays and Alice smiles over at him, resting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that your used to." Alice, Betty and Jughead sing along to the song.

"I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all but I think your moving to fast."  FP joins in and Alice sits up excitedly with a huge smile on her face. 

"That's it baby! Finally you're going in on the fun!"

"It's kind of hard not to." He chuckles.

"So you'll sing TLC but you won't sing Janet Jackson?"

"What can I say, I've always had a soft spot for TLC."

"You think you still know the rap?" She questions with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You underestimate me woman... of course I do. We spent hours listening to the song trying to figure it out, you don't forget something like that."

"Take it away." She says as the song comes close to the rap part.

"Uh, come on!" FP starts and Alice can't even hold in her laugh for a second. "I seen a rainbow yesterday but too many storms have come and gone leaving a trace of not one God given ray  
Is it because my life is ten shades of grey?   
I pray all ten fade away seldom praisin' for another day." 

"Join in baby!" He yells over the music. Alice laughs but joins in.

"You claim the insane  
And name this day in time  
For fallin prey to crime  
I say the system got you victim to your own mind  
Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
In hopes of comin' true  
Believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you  
Don't go chasing waterfalls." FP and Alice break into a fit of laughter when they finish and they turn to see their two stunned children staring at them from the backseat.

"You guys can rap?" Betty asks, shocked at the revelation.

"Well just that song." FP explains.

"Oh give yourself more credit than that, you should hear him do Ice, Ice Baby." Alice says.

"I do nail that one." FP says in agreement.

They all just chat and sing the rest of the way and soon the kids are passed out in the backseat and it's just FP and Alice awake, the radio still playing faintly in the background.

The song changes and when they hear the first few chords they turn to each other and smile. "It's our song." She says as she turns it up. Their song from high school, "Everything I Do (I do it for you)" by Bryan Adams. It was always their favourite, it was an unspoken rule that they would just have to dance every time it came on.

"Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more" 

They sing together and one of hands comes to hold hers.

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you." 

Her head comes to rest upon his shoulder as he drives and they sing along to the rest of the song. Little did they know that Betty and Jughead were awake the whole time, watching them with a smile. It may be awkward but they can see how much their parents love each other and who are they to get in the way of that. It's going to take some getting used to but they know it'll all work out for the best and everyone will be with who they're meant to in the end.


	41. Camping Trip (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Betty decide that it’d be a good idea for Alice and Jughead to connect and bond and come up with the idea to go on a camping trip.

Alice opens the front door with a smile after a couple knocks sound through the house, knowing exactly who it is. Sure enough she's greeted with the, equally as smiley, face of her boyfriend. "Hi babe." She says as she takes his face in her hand and leans up to kiss him hello. Of course that's when her daughter would walk in, why wouldn't it be?

"Seriously? Get a room you two." Betty says in disgust as she slips past the two adults. Alice knows she's kidding by the smile on her face but she can't help rolling her eyes.

"Sorry honey." She calls after the teen who's running into her boyfriends arms. She turns her attention back to FP as his arms tighten around her waist. "I missed you." She tells him, running her hands up and down his arms.

"I missed you more." He says, leaning in for another kiss. "You two all packed?" 

"Yeah, my bags are upstairs." She says, tugging on his hand so he follows her upstairs.

"Is it a good idea for me to follow you to your bedroom? I mean we are on a time limit honey." He teases as he follows her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She says, laughing as she opens her bedroom door, letting her and FP into the room. 

He flops down on her bed the minute he walks in and she stares at him with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks, a smile peaking out on her lips.

"Taking a break, I've been loading the car all day." He says, tucking an arm under his head. "Come here." He says, curling a finger at her so she comes to him.

She walks over to him, shaking her head and smiling the whole time. She climbs onto the bed, straddling his hips as his hands come to rest upon hers. "You sure we have to leave now?" He says, squeezing her hips as he takes her, she's stunning and she's all his.

"Yes." She says, taking his hands in her own and linking their fingers. "This whole trip came to light so that I could bond with your son, remember?" She leans down and kisses him, pinning his hands to the bed with her own.

"Right. But why did we chose a camping trip? We couldn't have chosen a hotel room so we have a little bit of privacy?" He leans up to kiss her again.

"Hey I suggested Hawaii but you all said this would be sooo much better." 

"Now whatever was I doing not listening do you?"

"Exactly. Haven't you heard I'm always right?" She says, smirking as he kisses her again, this time slipping his hand away from hers to comb through her blonde curls.

They kiss for a few minutes, her tongue slipping past his lips and playing with his own. That's when the sound of the kids footsteps are heard. She hops off of him quickly, and goes through one of her drawers, making it look as though she was packing a few extra things in her bag.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to FP as he stays perched on the edge of her bed. "Get up!" 

"You're gonna have to give me a minute." He says, as he folds his hands in his laps so she gets the idea.

"Seriously?" She asks with a smirk. "We weren't even doing anything!"

"I told you I missed you!" He says in defence. "And it's not my fault that you're incredibly sexy." She rolls her eyes and looks toward the door.

"Well get rid of it." 

"Not that easy, Alice, you should know that-" he's cut off when the kids walk into the room. "That oughta do it." He mumbles, quiet enough so only Alice hears and she just smiles, shaking her head at him.

"You all packed mom?" Betty asks.

"Yeah honey, just making sure I didn't forget anything. We'll meet you down there in a minute."

"No funny business!" Betty warns as her and Jughead leave the room. Both FP and Alice hear the loud ew! come from Jughead and laugh.

"Alright, you ready?" He asks, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"I am." She says, leaning into his body before a naughty smirk crawls upon her lips. "The real question is..." her hand trails down to the waistband of his jeans. "are you?" He takes her hand before she gets any further and places a kiss to it.

"Let's not get it going again." He says, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Let's go."

_

They get there smoothly, Betty and Jughead talked the whole trip. Alice had little mini conversations with Jughead, trying her best to find something to talk for he bit about but she never did this, never raised a boy what was she even supposed to talk to him about?

They get to the campsite and take in the view. "It's beautiful here, good choice." Alice says as she wraps her arms around a FP's middle.

He kisses her forehead and curls his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight to him. "I hope Jughead warms up to you this weekend. I mean I know he likes you, you are his girlfriend's mom, but I want him to be comfortable with you and think of you as more than just his girlfriend's mom, you know?"

"I know. I think it's just going to take some time. I mean the poor kid was rooting for his mom and dad to eat back together, it can't be easy knowing that's not going to happen."

"How come Betty took it so well?"

"Because she knew things were good between Hal and I. Hell, he asked me for a divorce when she was right beside me. I think she had more time to process the fact that her parents weren't going to be together anymore and that it would inevitably mean we'd start seeing other people. I don't think she expected it to be her boyfriends dad and believe me she wasn't crazy about that part, but it was easier for her to adjust with everything else."

"I just hope he gets better with the idea of it." He says, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much and I'm not ever letting you go again so he better start getting used to the fact that you're not going anywhere." 

"I love you too." She says with a smile as she leans up to capture his lips in a proper kiss. "Now let's go build those tents." 

_

Later that night they all sit around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores, laughing and chatting away. 

"Shit!" Alice exclaims as she pulls her poker out of the fire, the marshmallow on the end is black and flaming. She quickly blows it out and pouts her lips when she sees its burnt to a crisp. 

"Good one." FP teases. She turns to him and sticks her tongue out.

"Here you can have one of mine, I made two." Jughead says, offering her a s'more he made.

"Thank you, Jughead." She says with a smile.

"No problem. No one likes burnt marshmallows." 

"That's for sure."

"Please Jug you'd eat anything as long as it was edible." FP says, laughing at the boys appetite.

"Not burnt marshmallows, that's just blatantly wrong."

"Yeah, I'm on Jughead's side for this one."

"At least someone here has some sanity. Cheers to that!" Jughead says, raising his s'more in the air, she raises her own.

"Cheers!" She says before taking a bite. FP smiles at her. She looks so damn cute to him right now, not that he doesn't always think she's cute but now especially. She's got her blonde hair tied up in a bun and she hasn't got a stitch of makeup on, she's wearing his sweater and it makes her already small frame look even smaller, and the fact that she's here to bond with his son? It all just warms his heart and he doesn't think he could love this woman more.

He curls an arm around her middle and she leans into him, raising the s'more to his lips, offering him a bite that he gladly takes. "Damn boy, you make some good s'mores!" FP exclaims.

"Right? He's got a talent for it!" Alice says in agreement. FP takes another bite of it before looking down at her tucked in close to his side. He wipes a dab of chocolate from the corner of her lip and licks it off his finger before bopping her lightly on the nose. "I love you." He whispers. 

"I love you too." She says before leaning up for a kiss. His own lips taste like chocolate and she thinks she could kiss him forever, then again, she's always thought that.

"Hey you guys?" Betty says, snapping two out of their kiss. "We were thinking? Do you think it would be alright if Juggie and I shared a tent tonight?" 

Alice and FP share a look. "Betty honey, I don't think that's a good idea." Alice says.

"Come on mom! You're telling me you'd rather share a tent with your daughter than your boyfriend?" She's got her there. The original plan was for Alice and Betty to share one tent, FP and Jughead in the other, but the idea of cuddling up to FP as the cold night air chills her body sounds pretty appealing to her.

She looks to FP and gives him a look that seems to say whatever she's thinking, he nods and she turns back to the kids. "Alright fine," She lets out and Betty and Jughead let out a shared yes! "but if there is any funny business whatsoever then we are going back to the original plan and I don't think you want that."

 

"Jeez mom nothing is going to happen, if anything we should be warning you two."

"Elizabeth!" Alice scolds and FP laughs, knowing it's true. "Just go to bed you two, we have a fun day planned tomorrow." 

"Alright, night mom." Betty says, coming over to her and giving her a hug. 

"Night honey. Goodnight Jughead."

"Night Mrs. C, night dad." 

"Night son." And with that Jughead and Betty slip into their tent.

Alice lays her head on FP's shoulder and holds his hand as they just listen to sounds of the lake behind them and the sounds of the fire crackling. She starts dozing off shortly after. "You tired baby?" He asks and she nods. "Let's get you to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> There's going to be a part two to this since this was getting a little long. Also, this chapter was really cute to me and with what I have planned for the second part my throw the cuteness off balance a tad. Part two will be up immediately after I post this! Hope you liked it! :)


	42. Camping Trip (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is a real cock block.

Alice and FP head into their tent and lay down, cuddling up to each other. 

He cocks his head to kiss her goodnight and she places her hand on the back of his neck, keeping him to her and deepening the kiss more, much to his surprise since she said she was tired. "I thought you were tired?" He chuckles.

"Not even a little bit anymore." She says, kissing him again as she pulls him on top of her.

"Wait, the kids." He reluctantly says between kisses. "What if they hear?"

"Shit you're right." She says as she pulls away. The sound of Jughead's loud snores ring through their ears and they look at each other with a smile. "I think they're out for the night."

"Thank the lord." He says before smashing his lips against her again, already trying to remove pieces of her clothing as she does the same to him.

About ten minutes later Betty groans, pulling the pillow off of her head that she was using to block out the sounds of Jughead's snoring. "Jug!" She says as she shakes him. He just groans and swats her hand away. "Jughead, wake up!" He stays asleep, snoring so loud Betty wants to strangle him. She reaches over and pinches his nose until he jolts awake.

"Betty? What the hell? Is everything okay?"

"You were snoring. Just roll-" she stops mid sentence when she hears something rustling nearby. "What is that?"

"Probably just the wind, now go to sleep I'm tired." He says, hooking an arm around her to try to get her to lay back down with him.

"Or it's a hungry bear looking for some teenagers to eat." 

"Betty don't be-" he stops mid sentence this time when a moan sounds through the otherwise quiet area. "Oh my God, please tell me that's not what I think it is." This time another moan comes through, lower and belonging to a male.

"That better be coming from another campsite." She sits up slightly and unzips a bit of the tent to peek out, really hoping that nothing is coming for the tent across from them. But her fears are confirmed when she sees the tent moving slightly. She quickly pulls her head back into the tent, zipping it shit quickly. "Nope, it's them. It's definitely them."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?"

"Afraid not." Betty says, traumatized as she buries her head under her pillow as the noises just seem to be getting louder.

"Well I'm not staying in this tent right now, that's for sure." Jughead says, standing up and pulling a sweater over his head, slipping on his shoes as well.

"Where are you going? You're going to leave me here with them?"

"You can come with me."

"I'm not going out in the woods this late at night, something will attack us for sure."

"Fine you can stay here with the sex addicts, it's not like they'll bother you, they're clearly preoccupied."

"Ew okay, I'm coming." She stay, quickly scrambling up from the blowup mattress. Jughead tosses her one of his sweaters and she puts it on before slipping on her shoes as well. Jughead grabs a flashlight and hands Betty one. "Don't look, trust me." Betty warns as she unzips the tent.

They exit the tent and Jughead accidentally catches a glimpse of the other tent, moving steadily and making him want to throw up. Wishing it really was a hungry bear they heard instead. "Oh my God, my eyes!" Jughead exclaims, covering his eyes with his free hand.

"I told you not to look!"

"I didn't mean to but they're right in my line of vision!"

"Let's go!" Betty says, forgetting all about her task of trying to do up the tent.

A little while later Alice moans as she clings onto FP, he releases a second after her with a throaty groan. He buries his neck in her shoulder and she holds him tight to her as they're breathing regulates. "I love you." She says, breathlessly and he presses a kiss to her neck before leaning up to kiss her lips. 

"I love you too." He mumbles against her lips. "You think the kids heard? Or anyone at another campsite?" He teases and she seats at his shoulder. 

"I'll check, hang on." He moves off of her and lays back on the mattress, watching as she pulls his sweater over her head to cover herself up a little. She unzips a bit of the tent and looks out, seeing Betty and Jughead tent is wide open and they're nowhere in sight. 

"Shit!" She draws out. "Their not there! They must have heard us and went for a walk."

"They're not there?" He asks in disbelief. 

"No their tent is open and they're gone!"

"Shit," he says as he falls back on the mattress. "what do we do?"

"I don't think we'll find them if we go looking for them but if they're not back soon that's exactly what we're doing."

"So we're just going to wait up for them?" He asks as he starts redressing himself.

"Exactly. They can't just wander off in the middle of the night, especially when we're in the woods with ravenous animals and possible killers on the loose."

"I'll give you the ravenous animals but possible killers? Come on Alice I think you've watched one too many Friday The 13th's."

"Whatever, they still can't just leave the tent in the middle of the night. They could get hurt or eaten."

"I'm sure they're fine and I'm sure they'll come back in one piece without any bite marks or anything, just calm down." He says as he wraps his arms around her. 

They go and sit around the fire, relighting it so they have some warmth. "Were we that loud?" She asks quietly.

"I didn't think so but I guess we were."

"How did they even hear? We're across the way from them."

"Must have been extra good tonight." He says with a cocky smirk.

"Please, it's good every night I just don't really want to have to face my daughter after her hearing us have sex." She says as she buries her face in his chest.

"You think I want to face my son?" He asks as he runs his hand up and down her back.

They hear a few twigs snap and her head shots up to look at what it was, hoping it's the kids. Sure enough Betty and Jughead slowly emerge from the woods.

"There you are!" Alice exclaims as she gets up and walks over to Betty, hugging her. Betty hugs her back awkwardly, still scarred from what she heard. "Don't do that again you scared me half to death, you do know there are bears around here?"

"Sorry mom but I didn't exactly want to stick around and listen to you two. I mean you seriously couldn't wait until we get home?"

"Sorry, we heard Jughead's snoring and just assumed you guys were asleep." FP says.

"Well Jughead's snoring is what woke me up."

"Why don't we all just go back to bed and talk about this morning when everyone's had a chance to calm down." Alice says, taking FP's hand and leading him back to their tent, Betty takes her other hand and pulls her back.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast you two. No way am I letting you two sleep in the same tent anymore. Mom you're sleeping with me, Jug you're sleeping with your dad."

"No way am I sleeping in that tent!" Jughead exclaims.

"Fine we'll sleep in there," Betty says, reluctantly. "but I'm not sleeping on top of that mattress I'm setting a bunch of blankets down." She adds.

"Don't be ridiculous you two, we're the adults here." Alice says with a classic roll of her eyes.

"Well you're not acting like them, now come on." Betty says, tugging on Alice's hand. 

"Wait a second." Alice says, getting out of Betty's grip so that she can lean up and kiss FP. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says, kissing her again. 

"Alright you two, you've done enough of that tonight, now let's go." Betty says, tugging her mom in the direction of their tent.


	43. Camping Trip (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you were sad to see this one shot over and I got a request to do a part 3 so here's one more part to this this onehsot together! Hope you like it! Also, for anyone who wanted a Jughead and Alice heart-to-heart, here it is, enjoy!

Betty hurries Alice into the tent and zips it shut before she instantly starts putting down sweaters and blankets to cover up the mattress. 

"Betty, I think you're overreacting just a tad." Alice says, laughing at her daughter as she covers the air mattress in mountain of blankets and clothes. 

"Well I'm not sleeping on this bed without  anything beneath me."

"You're the one who chose to sleep in here." Alice points out as she lays down on the mattress. 

"Well clearly we can't trust you and FP to be alone for more than two minutes without supervision."

"We're the adults here Betty, we can do as we please."

"Yeah and you do, wherever and whenever. It's a little gross." Betty says in disgust. "I just don't know why you two couldn't keep it in your pants for a few days."

"It's not like we planned it Betty, it just happened!"

"Ew mom!"

"Just go to sleep Elizabeth, I'm tired."

"I wonder why." Betty says, the sarcasm clear in her voice. Alice just rolls her eyes, even though Betty can't see it, and turns away from her.

Meanwhile, in the other tent, FP and Jughead lay awake.

"Sorry you had to hear that kid, we thought you two were asleep." FP says, breaking the silence around them.

"I was but my snoring woke Betty up so we ended up hearing you two."

"Betty seems really mad at Alice, I feel bad I mean it's half my fault too."

"I don't think she's mad just grossed out, I mean no one wants to hear their parents doing the deed."

"You think she'll get over it?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time we've heard you two."

"What?" FP says, almost jumping up in alarm.

"A few times we've come home from school at the end of the day and hear you two so we practically bolt out."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I had no idea." 

"Plus every time Alice sleeps over I have to sleep with headphones in." Jughead says and FP throws his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"I'm the worst parent ever aren't I? Scarring my child like that? Jeez."

"You're not a bad parent dad, it's extremely gross but I know how happy she makes you... I just wish you two would be a little quieter or more discreet when you're showing just how happy you are."

"Sorry kid, we'll be more careful." FP promises. They lay there silently for a few minutes before Jughead breaks the silence.

"Do you love her dad?"

"I always have, never stopped. She's the best thing that ever happened to me besides you and Jellybean."

"Did you love mom?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't. A part of me will always love your mom but my heart has always and will always belong to Alice... she's the love of my life Jug. I only hope you get to experience that one day."

"I think I'm pretty close." He says and FP knows he's talking about Betty and it makes him smile to know his son has found someone that makes him feel that way. FP was younger than Jughead when he fell in love with Alice and now here is his son falling in love with her daughter, it's got to be something in the Smith blood

"I'm glad. Don't give up on it." 

"I don't plan to."

"Good. Now get some sleep boy." 

In the other tent Betty and Alice practically freeze to death the whole night and Betty wishes she would have just stayed in bed with Jughead so she cuddle up to him for warmth. 

They would have been fine if Betty hadn't of taken most of the blankets and out then underneath them. She left two thin blankets for them to sleep with through the night. It's only late September but the night air is already getting prepared for fall weather and it's starting to get really cold.

When it starts getting light outside Alice gives up on sleep. She looks over to Betty and smiles when she sees she's still sleeping soundly. She gets out of bed and tucks the blanket she was sleeping with over her daughter, along with a sweater or two just for extra warmth. 

As for herself she changes out of her pyjama pants and into a pair of jeans and puts on a pair of FP's socks since they're warmer than her won. She's still got his sweater on and it's been the only thing giving her warmth throughout the night so she's thankful for that.  

She delights the fire outside after leaving he tent and soon after Jughead comes out. "Oh, morning, I didn't think anyone would be up yet." Jughead says as he walks over to the campfire, taking a seat in the chair next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. Betty took most of the blankets and out them underneath her to cover the mattress." Alice explains and Jughead laughs.

"She tends to overreact just a bit."

"Just a tad." She agrees with a laugh. "What are you doing up so early, I thought you teenagers valued your sleep?"

"Just wanted to get up and maybe go for a walk or something before everyone gets up, not often I go camping so I thought I'd take in the view while we're here."

"That's nice." Alice says.

"Alice? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Alice says, rubbing her hands together to get some warmth.

"Do you love my dad?"

"With all my heart," She answers without missing a beat. "I always have."

"Good, because I haven't seen him this happy... ever. Not even when he was with my mom and I just know it would destroy him if you left and I don't think I could handle seeing him fall apart like that again. He's done so good at getting his life back on track and I just don't want anything to jeopardize that." 

Alice gives him a sad smile. "I promise you Jughead, I love him and I'm not going anywhere." She says, honestly. She's more than happy with him and she wouldn't trade it for the world, she finally has him back and she's not letting him go ever again and he feels the same about her. "I'm just sorry that this is all so awkward for you and Betty."

"It's not that bad for me 'cause I like seeing my dad happy. It's worse for her just because I don't thinks she's over you and Hal divorcing and the fact that your now dating her boyfriends dad." 

"Yeah I get it, I just wish she would take to me about this stuff."

"She will eventually and she'll come around." 

"I hope so, I hate making you two feel uncomfortable."

"I'm good with it all. It's a little weird but it's not that bad." He says and that makes Alice smile knowing that at least one of the kids is okay with this. "But the uh... tent thing was a little uncomfortable." Jughead says, awkwardly.

"I am so sorry you two heard that. We really thought you were asleep!"

"It's okay, you two just need to keep it down."

"We'll definitely work on it." Alice promises and Jughead smiles at her before standing up.

"I'm gonna for that walk, if Betty wakes up before I get back tell her that's where I am!"

"I will!" She says with a smile. "Oh wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Is your dad awake?" Alice asks.

Jughead laughs. "No but you can go in and wake him up, it'll probably take a while to get him up anyway, you know how heavy of a sleeper he is."

"Oh I know. Have fun on your walk."

"Thanks, and good luck waking him up!" They both laughs before Jughead disappears down the trail.

Alice walks over to the tent and unzips it, seeing FP sleeping peacefully. She zips it shut and crawls onto the air mattress, tucking herself in the spot beside FP. She cuddles up to him and feels his warmth against her still cold body. 

She watches him sleep for a minute or so, feeling and that she's going to wake him up since he looks so peaceful. She lightly drags her fingertips along his jaw and up into his hair. His eyes slowly open and he smiles when he sees her laying there staring back at him. "Well good morning." He says with that incredibly sexy morning voice of his that makes her knees weak. 

"Good morning." She says, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

He maneuvers his arm to wrap around her and pulls her closer to him. She wraps her arm around his middle and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. "I missed you last night. Betty took most of the blankets except for the two thinnest and put them underneath us so we practically froze all night. I was tempted to sneak in here and cuddle up to you for warmth." 

"You should have, I wouldn't have minded." He says as he holds her tight to him, keeping her nice and warm.

"Yeah but the kids would have had a canary."

"Nah, Jug's fine he just says we have to start keeping it down 'cause they hear us all the time."

"They do?" She asks in alarm.

"Yeah I guess sometimes they'll hear us when they get back from school and Jug says he sleeps with headphones in when you sleep over."

"Oh my gosh we're terrible parents, we're scarring our children." She says as she buries her head in his chest in embarrassment.

"For what we've gone through I think we're doing pretty damn good at this whole parenting thing."

"Sometimes I really doubt it. Especially since my daughter almost froze last night because she heard us having sex."

"Okay but that's not our fault, she could have stayed in here with Jug." FP points out as he laughs.

"I don't think they trust us to be alone."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"It's not for the best! That means they'll never leave us alone and I can keep my hands off of you." She says as she hooks one of her legs between his.

"Neither can I but I think they might flip if they hear us again."

"Oh I think they'll kill us. You'll just have to make it up to me when we get home."

"Fine by me." He says as he leans over to capture her lips.

They're interrupted by someone shaking the tent. "Put your clothes on and get out here you two." Alice and FP laugh at the sound of Betty's voice and they also laugh when they hear Jughead trying to reason with her.

He kisses her once more and then they unzip the tent, coming out to face the kids. "We weren't doing anything Betty, calm down."

"You left our tent and snuck into FP's! You warn me all the time not to sneak out."

"That's different Betty, I don't want you sneaking out of our house. And for your information I didn't sneak into FP's tent, Jughead told me I could go wake him up." She says and her and FP both have to stifle a laugh when Betty flares over at Jughead.

"Hey don't give me that look, my dads hard to wake up and clearly your mom knows how to wake him up." Jughead says.

"Yeah and I don't think I want to know what that way is." Betty says in disgust.

"Okay, that's enough Elizabeth!" Alice finally snaps. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm a child, I'm your mother. I'm sorry that you saw and heard what you did but we're adults and we made a mistake that we've apologized for multiple times. I know you're having a hard time with this especially since your father and I's divorce is still so new but that's no excuse to talk to me the way you are. We came out here to have a good time and bond all together so can we just move past this?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay, I just want you to realize that I'm not doing any of this to hurt you or make this any more awkward than it is. I love FP and I know you love Jughead and that's just the way things are, there's nothing we can do and nothing I want to do to change that. So we all just have to be mature about this, can you do that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. It's just hard."

"I know, I get it, I do. But you have to actually talk to me about this stuff instead of bottling it up and treating me like I'm a child."

"I will from now on." Betty says, walking over to her mom and hugging her. "But you two really have to keep it down, it's gross." Betty says, pulling a face and Jughead nods in agreement.

Alice and FP laugh and he pulls her into a hug. "We'll work on it."


	44. Sick

When Alice wakes up it's with a headache, a stuffy nose and a sore throat. "No, no, no." She thinks to herself. She hates being sick, hates it. She decides she's not sick, blaming it on allergies even though it's January and she's never had problems with allergy season before, she's just too stubborn to admit she's getting sick.

She looks over beside her and sees her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. She brushes her fingers lightly across the stubble on his face before sliding out of bed and into the shower. 

The shower helps to clear the stuffiness in her nose but does nothing to help the headache and sore throat she still has. She walks back into the bedroom and starts getting ready for work, pulling out a blouse and skirt.

FP wakes up after a series of sneezes startle him out of his sleep. He opens one eye and sees Alice getting ready. "Good morning gorgeous." He says in his sexy morning voice.

She smiles. "Morning babe." She says and he furrows his brows at the sound of her voice.

"Baby?" He says. She hums in response, urging him to continue. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asks, purely because he wants to hear her voice again.

"Hmm," she says as she thinks. "waffles and coffee?" Her voice is stuffy and scratchy and he sits up raising an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asks when she catches him staring at her.

"Come here." He says, curling a finger towards her. She smiles as she comes over to him, wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt. She sits down on the edge of the bed and expects him to kiss her but his hand raises to her forehead, feeling how hot it is. She groans, knowing he's onto her. 

"Kiss me," hoping he'll take the distraction instead of telling her she's sick, but she knows him too well. "I have to get ready so I'm not late for work." She says as she stands but he grabs her hand to stop her. 

"You're sick honey, you're not going anywhere." He says and she rolls her eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too, now get out of that skirt, into your pyjamas and into this bed."

"FP!" She whines. "I have to go to work, they need me there this is a big issue!"

"They can survive without you for a day." He says walking over to the dresser where her purse is and fishes around inside until he finds her phone. 

He quickly dials the number to the register and she practically leaps at him, trying to get the phone from him. The height difference between the two and the fact that he's holding the phone higher than normal prevents her from reaching it. 

"Hi Dale, it's FP. Alice is sick and is too stubborn to admit it so I'm calling to tell you she's not coming to work today." There's a pause as he listens to the person on the other line and then he laughs. "Oh believe me she's desperately trying to get the phone." She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same. "Alright, I'll tell her. Bye."

"I don't like you." She says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I love you." He says, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Dale says he hopes you feel better and that the Register can survive without you for a bit until you feel better."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"I know." He says as he wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Now let's get you out of this skirt and into your pyjamas." His hands drift down and unzip the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet.

He opens up a drawer in her dresser and pulls out a pair of her comfiest pyjamas, then he drops to the floor. "Step." He says as he holds her pyjama pants open at her feet. He's incredibly cheesy, he's always extra pampering when she's sick and it's adorable. She steps into the fabric as he asks and he pulls them up her hips. 

Next is her shirt, well his shirt that she always likes to wear and keeps in her pyjama drawer for that very reason, and he slips it over her head. He drops a kiss to her nose and then pulls back the covers for her to get under. She does and he tucks then up around her. 

"I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere." 

"I don't want to stay in bed all day."

"You're sick, you have no choice."

"FP-" she starts to protest but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I mean it, don't leave the bed and try to sneak out the window to get to work or something. Stay right her." He warns with a smile, laughing when she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. He disappears into the kitchen and she lays back in the bed with a sigh.

When he comes back it's with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and he sits down beside her in the bed, setting the tray down on her lap. 

"Thank you." She says with a smile that he returns. 

"This too." He says as he hands her a glass of water and some medicine. She groans but takes them from him anyway.

When she's finished she leans up and kisses his cheek. "You know what I would love right now?" She says with a devilish smile and he knows she's up to something.

"What's that?" He asks as he strokes her shoulder.

"One of your world famous massages, my back is killing me." Another thing she hates yet loves about being sick. Hates it because of the body aches but loves it because it means endless massages from FP.

He chuckles. "Roll over baby." She does as he asks, smiling to herself as she rolls into her stomach. He rubs her shoulders and works his way down her back. "How's that?" He asks.

"Amazing." She half hums, half moans. He laughs. " I love you." She says as her body relaxes further to his touch.

"I love you too."

After his massage she's sleepy enough that her eyes are drooling, another side effect of being sick. He leans back on the bed and opens his arms which she gladly folds into. 

He strokes her hair as she closes her eyes. When she's half asleep she sneezes, effectively ruining her almost asleep state. "Now do you believe me that you're sick." He asks with a chuckle.

"Shut up." She laughs as she snuggles into him, closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.


	45. Mother’s Day

"Chic, can you come here for a second buddy?" FP calls from the dining room table.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to write something for mommy for Mother's Day?"

"Yes!" Chic says excitedly and FP pulls him into his lap. 

"You can write yours right here." FP says, pointing to the blank side of the card.

He helps Chic spell what he wants to write and then smiles as he runs out of the room and comes back with a box of crayons to draw a picture.

The next morning when he wakes up he sees Alice sleeping soundly beside him, wrapped up in arms. He looks at the clock and then slowly moves out of her embrace, kissing her forehead before sliding out of bed.

He changes into a t-shirt and jeans and then walks out of the bedroom and down the hall to get Chic. He gets Chic dressed and then they head to the store to buy some flowers for Alice.

"Alright what ones do you want to get for mommy?" FP buys her roses and Chic picks out pink tulips. 

"Mommy's favourite colour is pink!" He excitedly tells FP.

"She's going to love them buddy." 

They make her breakfast in bed when they get home and FP sets the tray on the dresser. He motions to Chic to stay quiet for a second. He walks over to Alice's side of the bed and smiles when he looks at her, she's beautiful even in her slumber. He kisses her cheek softly and strokes her hair, whispering. "Wake up baby." 

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees him. "Happy Mother's Day gorgeous." He says, placing the bouquet of roses on her chest before dipping down to kiss her softly.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She says, bringing the flowers up to her nose to smell them.

She sits up in bed and Chic runs over to her. "Happy Mother's Day mommy." He says as he throws his arms around her. She hugs him back and kisses his cheeks. "Here." He says, handing her the tulips he picked out for her. 

"Thank you honey, they're so pretty."

"They're your favourite colour!" He says excitedly.

"They are! I love them." She says, kissing his cheek as she hugs him again.

"There's more." FP says with a smirk.

"More?" Alice says, intrigued.

"Mhm." He walks over to the dresser and turns around with a tray full of assorted breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed too? I could get used to this." She says with a grin as FP sets the tray on her lap.

"Only the best for my love." He says and they share a smile, "God she's stunning" he thinks.

Chic curls up next to her and she hands him a grape which he gladly takes. "Are you eating mommy's breakfast boy?" FP teases as he gets in bed beside the two of them.

"No." Chic says as Alice laughs, handing him another grape.

"Hey I made this breakfast, don't I get anything?" He teases with a grin. She reaches over and pops a grape in his mouth. "Delicious. I have another surprise for you." He tells her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you... and I can't give it to you in front of the child."

"Ohhhh it's that kind of gift." She says with a naughty smirk. "I can't wait."

"Mommy read your card!" Chic says excitedly, pointing to the pink envelope on the tray. She reaches for it, opening it up, smiling instantly upon seeing what's inside. 

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy.  
I love you. Love Chic." Written in big letters along with a drawing underneath of what she assumes to be her and Chic.

On the other side of the card is FP's message.  
"Happy Mother's Day my love.  
You've made me the happiest man on earth and I only hope that I can make this day as special as possible for you.  
You're the mother of my child and the love of my life.  
I love you. Happy Mother's Day beautiful.  
-FP"

"I love you both so much." She says, not able to wipe the smirk off her face.

"I love you mommy." Chic says, throwing his arms around her again. 

She moves the tray so it's at the end of the bed and pulls Chic closer, gesturing for FP to join in on the hug. He does and wraps his arms around the two of them.

"Are you having a good day mommy?" Chic asks.

"The best day." She says, smiling at the two men she loves most.


	46. Mother’s Day

"Chic, can you come here for a second buddy?" FP calls from the dining room table.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to write something for mommy for Mother's Day?"

"Yes!" Chic says excitedly and FP pulls him into his lap. 

"You can write yours right here." FP says, pointing to the blank side of the card.

He helps Chic spell what he wants to write and then smiles as he runs out of the room and comes back with a box of crayons to draw a picture.

The next morning when he wakes up he sees Alice sleeping soundly beside him, wrapped up in arms. He looks at the clock and then slowly moves out of her embrace, kissing her forehead before sliding out of bed.

He changes into a t-shirt and jeans and then walks out of the bedroom and down the hall to get Chic. He gets Chic dressed and then they head to the store to buy some flowers for Alice.

"Alright what ones do you want to get for mommy?" FP buys her roses and Chic picks out pink tulips. 

"Mommy's favourite colour is pink!" He excitedly tells FP.

"She's going to love them buddy." 

They make her breakfast in bed when they get home and FP sets the tray on the dresser. He motions to Chic to stay quiet for a second. He walks over to Alice's side of the bed and smiles when he looks at her, she's beautiful even in her slumber. He kisses her cheek softly and strokes her hair, whispering. "Wake up baby." 

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees him. "Happy Mother's Day gorgeous." He says, placing the bouquet of roses on her chest before dipping down to kiss her softly.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She says, bringing the flowers up to her nose to smell them.

She sits up in bed and Chic runs over to her. "Happy Mother's Day mommy." He says as he throws his arms around her. She hugs him back and kisses his cheeks. "Here." He says, handing her the tulips he picked out for her. 

"Thank you honey, they're so pretty."

"They're your favourite colour!" He says excitedly.

"They are! I love them." She says, kissing his cheek as she hugs him again.

"There's more." FP says with a smirk.

"More?" Alice says, intrigued.

"Mhm." He walks over to the dresser and turns around with a tray full of assorted breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed too? I could get used to this." She says with a grin as FP sets the tray on her lap.

"Only the best for my love." He says and they share a smile, "God she's stunning" he thinks.

Chic curls up next to her and she hands him a grape which he gladly takes. "Are you eating mommy's breakfast boy?" FP teases as he gets in bed beside the two of them.

"No." Chic says as Alice laughs, handing him another grape.

"Hey I made this breakfast, don't I get anything?" He teases with a grin. She reaches over and pops a grape in his mouth. "Delicious. I have another surprise for you." He tells her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you... and I can't give it to you in front of the child."

"Ohhhh it's that kind of gift." She says with a naughty smirk. "I can't wait."

"Mommy read your card!" Chic says excitedly, pointing to the pink envelope on the tray. She reaches for it, opening it up, smiling instantly upon seeing what's inside. 

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy.   
I love you. Love Chic." Written in big letters along with a drawing underneath of what she assumes to be her and Chic.

On the other side of the card is FP's message.   
"Happy Mother's Day my love.   
You've made me the happiest man on earth and I only hope that I can make this day as special as possible for you.  
You're the mother of my child and the love of my life.  
I love you. Happy Mother's Day beautiful.   
-FP"

"I love you both so much." She says, not able to wipe the smirk off her face.

"I love you mommy." Chic says, throwing his arms around her again. 

She moves the tray so it's at the end of the bed and pulls Chic closer, gesturing for FP to join in on the hug. He does and wraps his arms around the two of them.

"Are you having a good day mommy?" Chic asks.

"The best day." She says, smiling at the two men she loves most.


	47. Bedtime Story

They're all sitting curled up on the couch in their pyjamas. Chic's in the middle of Alice and FP and they're watching a movie. Toy Story, his favourite, it's a staple in the Jones household at this point.

When the movie ends and the credits roll Alice looks down at Chic. "Alright honey, time for bed." Chic pouts at that. "I know you don't want to go to bed but it's late."

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" He asks and how could she say no to that?

"Of course! How about you and daddy go upstairs and brush your teeth and I'll get us a book."

"Can we read Charlotte?" Chic asks. Charlottes Web is one of his favourite stories and even though it's far too long to be considered a bedtime story, he loves it. Even though he almost always falls asleep after a chapter or two.

"Sure baby, I'll be up in a few minutes." Chic runs off upstairs and FP follows after him.

Alice smiles when she hears Chic laughing upstairs and starts cleaning up the living room, taking their dishes to the kitchen.

When she's finished tidying up she goes upstairs and into the bathroom where FP and Chic are brushing their teeth. "Here mommy!" Chic says, handing her her toothbrush.

"Thanks honey." She brushes her teeth as well and smiles when Chic runs off into his bedroom, excited for his story. 

"You look beautiful." FP tells her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Thanks baby." She says, leaning back into his chest. He kisses up her neck and to her cheek, until she turns around, capturing his lips in a proper kiss. "I'll be in soon." She tells him, kissing him again before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to Chic's bedroom.

He's already sitting on his bed, holding the book in one hand and her glasses in the other. She can't help but laugh at how eager he is.

She pulls back the covers and he climbs into his bed. She tucks him in nice and tight just like he likes and then sits down beside him.

She puts on her glasses and opens up the book. She smiles to herself when he reads along with her word for word, she's read it to him so many times that he knows it by memory for the most part.

FP lays in bed waiting for Alice, flipping through the TV channels. He looks at the clock and sees that it's been thirty minutes and wonders what's taking so long. Chic almost always falls asleep within the first ten minutes of reading unless he's sick, then it takes a it longer. 

He waits another ten minutes and then he gets out of bed and walks down the hall. He laughs when he sees the reason she hasn't come to bed.

She's passed out on Chic's bed, Chic is curled up right beside her, his little arms and legs wrapped around her.

She had fallen asleep in his bed reading him a story before and woke up with a stiff neck and back since his bed is so small. So he walks over to the bed and takes the book out of her hands setting it on the nightstand. He carefully untangles Chic from her embrace and tucks him in again.

He scoops Alice up into arms and she hums. "Stay asleep baby." He whispers as she nuzzles her head into the crook on his neck. He walks into their bedroom and lays her down on the bed.

He tucks her in, pulling the covers up and over her and then carefully takes her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand.

He gets in bed beside her and she rolls over, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling into his side.

He gladly wraps an arm around her, giving her more room cuddle into him which she does.

"I love you." She mumbles.

He laughs softly and kisses her forehead. "I love you too."


	48. A Thousand Times Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of people asked for a Falice engagement one shot so here it is!

"You ready honey?" FP asks Alice from the kitchen.

"Yep, I'll be down in a minute."

She comes downstairs and takes FP's breath away. She's got a form fitting red dress on and it cuts just above her knees. Her blonde hair hangs in soft curls down her back and God she's stunning.

"You look incredible." He says, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Thank you." She says, leaning up to kiss him. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope, I told you it's a surprise." He kisses her again and then takes her hand. "Now let's go."

He takes her to dinner at her favourite restaurant. "Jones party of two?" The waitress asks and FP nods his head in confirmation. "Right this way." 

She leads them to a candlelit table, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

"You did this?" Alice asks with a smile on her face.

"Only the best for you." He pulls out her chair for her to sit down and then pushes her in, leaning down to kiss her softly before sitting down himself.

They hold hands and talk and laugh the entire dinner and he forgets all about the ring box in his pocket until it's too late and they're out of restaurant.

He takes her for a walk by SweetWater river and decides he'll do it there. 

"Any particular reason you're being extra romantic tonight?" Alice asks as she leans her head on his shoulder as they walk. 

"No, I just love you." He says, kissing her forehead as she smiles.

"I love you too." She shivers and he drapes his jacket over her shoulders.

He had all intentions of popping the question but then they sat down on the bank to look at the stars and he got distracted because she's so damn stunning. 

She leans over and kisses him slowly. "What do you say we head home and crack open a bottle of wine?" She says, curling in closer to his side.

"That sounds great." He stands up and holds out his hands to help her up. She brushes her dress off and then they head home.

When they get home she goes into the kitchen and comes out with a bottle of their favourite wine. "Rebel Without A Cause?" He asks, holding out the movie.

"Of course!" She says with a smile as she pops the cork on the bottle. She pours the wine into two glasses and hands him one before sinking down into the couch cushions. 

He starts the movie and then sits down beside her, curling an arm around her as she cuddles into his side. She hooks her legs over his and he trails his fingers up and down them nonchalantly. 

She curls her body further into him and kisses just below his ear. She trails her lips along his jawline and to the corner of his lips. That's when he turns and catches her lips in a proper kiss. 

He hooks his arm around her waist to steady her as she moves onto his lap. Her dress rises as she straddles him bit he doesn't focus on it, he's too focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

She kisses him again, takes his hands into hers and moves them up her back to the track of her zipper. He takes the hint and unzips her dress, gliding his hands against her soft skin.

Her fingernails rake through his hair as she kisses him deeper than before. "Let's go upstairs." She whispers against his lips. He nods and kisses her once more before she slips off his lap.

She takes his hand in hers and leads him upstairs. When they walk into their bedroom she leans up to kiss him softly "I'll be right back." She promises before disappearing into the bathroom. 

He smiles to himself and then starts undressing a bit. He unbuttons his shirt and is about to slide off his pants when he remembers the ring box in his pocket.

He kicks himself momentarily, silently cursing to himself. But then he thinks he could just do it now. Yes, it was supposed to be all extravagant and perfect but he and Alice had never been one for the extravagant stuff. 

So he walks over to his bedside table and pulls out a container of rose petals he had concealed in there. He was planning to put them on the bed tonight for when they got home. He thinks now will do, it'll definitely romanticize the moment a bit more.

He looks in the mirror just to check his appearance quickly and then he hears her unlocking the bathroom door and he quickly pulls the ring box out of his pocket. When she comes out she smiles at him and then her eyes look down and see the box in his hands and her mouth drops open as she looks back up at him.

"Alice, I was planning to do this all night... if I'm being honest I've been planning to do this since the first time I saw you when we were fifteen." She smiles and he can see her eyes are glossy. "You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I ever thought possible. I want nothing more than to spend every single day of my life with you. So," and he gets down on one knee. "Alice Smith, will you marry me?" He pops open the box but she's not even focusing on the ring, she's focusing on him.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will." She says without missing a beat.

He smiles wide and takes her left hand, sliding the ring onto her third finger. He admires the look of it for a moment and then raises her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. She leans down and takes his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. He kisses her back and they both smile into it. 

His hands come to her hips and he stands up, pulling her even closer to him. She backs them up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and she shoves him back onto it. That's the first time he notices what she's changed into; a short, black, silk nighty.

His eyes stay glued to her and she smirks at him before climbing onto the bed, her body overtop of his. He hooks his arm around her waist and flips them so she's on her back.

He doesn't kiss her, doesn't do anything except drink her in. She's so damn beautiful to him and he gets to spend the rest of his life sleeping next to her, waking up next to her, kissing her, hugging her, just being with her and he thinks that is the greatest privilege he can imagine.

"I love you so much." He tells her before kissing her softly.

"I love you more." She says and he feels the smile against her lips.

"Not possible." He kisses her again. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"And I can't wait to be your wife."


	49. If The Trailer Is Rocking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead skip and Alice and FP are scarred for life when they find out the reason why.

He paces around outside the trailer before settling down on the steps. It's not like he can stay inside when they're in there, and it's not like he wants to either, that's just gross. He could knock on the door and tell them to stop but he really doesn't want to hear more than he already has, he's already scarred for life.

His heart stops when he sees Alice's car pull up, "shit!" he thinks. He forgot he invited her over, that was the whole point. 

"Hi handsome." She says with a smile as she walks over to him. She leans down and takes his face in her hands, kissing him softly.

"Hey baby." He mutters.

"Why are you sitting on the steps?" She asks, sitting down beside him nonetheless. "Everything alright?" 

"No. I mean yes, everyone's fine, no one's hurt, but I'm not okay." 

"What happened baby?" She asks, reaching out to hold his hand.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Trust me, you don't."

"FP, I'm your girlfriend. I want to know what's going on in your life. Now tell me what happened!" She demands and his eyes linger on the door of the trailer for just a split second. But it's long enough for her to notice.

"What's in there?" She asks.

"Nothing." Just our kids doing what we planned to do. She raises an eyebrow at him before standing up. "Alice don't! You don't want to go in there!" He says as he scrambles to his feet.

"Why not?" She throws her arms in the air in annoyance.

"Just trust me on this. Do not go in there."

"What are you hiding some girl in there? Are you cheating on me or something?"

"No, God no Alice, I would never."

"Than why can't I go in?" 

"You know what? Fine. Go in and see why I told you not to." He sits back down on the porch. "I'll see you in about thirty seconds." She raises an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes and opening the door. 

The first thing she hears is bed springs. She know all too well that the mattresses in this trailer are cheap and squeaky, FP's bed especially. Her eyes drift downwards and she sees Betty's school again and her heart drops and she thinks she'll be sick. She prays to God they're just jumping on the bed but she knows that's not the case. Her fears are confirmed when more noises come from the bedroom and she practically sprints back outside, slamming the door shut and scaring FP.

"Oh my Gosh." She stutters out.

"Told you."

"You asshole!" She says, slapping him in the shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"You left the trailer unoccupied and now look what's happening! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Alice it's not my fault they skipped school to come have sex."

"Maybe if you had of kept better tabs on your son-"

"Me? Your daughter is in there too and you had no clue!"

"You couldn't have stuck around the trailer to prevent this?"

"Alice it wouldn't have mattered, they're teenagers, they would find somewhere to do it."

"That's not true." She says, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"No? May I remind you when we were teenagers? We would skip school all the time and come to my trailer to do exactly what they're doing. And if my dad was home or your parents were home we'd go anywhere we could."

"I don't think it was anywhere." She says, very much in denial.

"Alice we had sex against a dumpster behind the Whyte Wyrm one time because your dad got home early from work and we couldn't wait." She bites her lip and looks down at the ground, he's got her there. "I could go on and on, behind he bumper cars at the fair, on the Ferris wheel you-"

"I get it FP, we were exhibitionists in high school, doesn't mean I want our kids to be."

"You think I want them to be? Alice I-" he's interrupted by the trailer door opening. Betty and Jughead stand there very flustered and very red with embarrassment.

"Oh funny seeing you two year considering it's during school hours!" Alice scolds them.

"Sorry mom." Betty says, shyly, tucking herself further behind Jughead.

"Elizabeth Cooper you skipped school to come have sex in a trailer? I'm so disappointed."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And you boy! Don't even get me started. You take Betty to the trailer knowing full well you still have hours left of school?"

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it you two," he looks to Alice for confirmation before continuing on with his scolding. She nods, giving him the go ahead to punish them. "You can't have Betty over for a week. You can see each other at school and that's it."

"Dad! Come on!"

"Mom!" Betty whines.

"Don't "mom!" me Elizabeth, I'm on his side." Alice says, linking her arm with his.

"Of course you are." Betty says, rolling her eyes. 

"Keep up the attitude Betty and I'll make it two weeks."

"This is so unfair."

"What are you two? Animals? You couldn't wait?" FP says. "And you don't even think about the fact that I or Alice could come here at anytime?"

"I've said I'm sorry dad, we screwed up."

"Damn right you did." FP says and Alice nods in agreement. "Now I'm okay with you two being sexually active-"

"I'm not!" Alice cuts in.

"Alice. Honey. Let me finish." He squeezes her hand slightly and she rolls her eyes as she listens to what he has to say. "Like I was saying, I'm okay with you two being sexually actively as long as you're being safe."

"We are!" Jughead assures him.

"That's good, and I'm glad. But the other part of that is being responsible and making good choices. Skipping school because you just couldn't wait is not a good choice."

"We won't do it again." Betty assures him and Alice silently prays she means the sex but she knows deep down she means skipping.

"You better not." FP says. "Now get back to school you two, have a good rest of the day."

"Bye dad, bye Mrs. S, sorry about this." Jughead says with his head hung down, avoiding her eyes beating down on him.

"Bye mom, bye Mr. Jones."

"We'll talk more at home Betty!" Alice tells her and Betty nods before getting into the truck with Jughead.

Alice and FP watch as the truck drives out of sight and then he turns to her. "I think I handled that pretty well."

"You did." She smiles. "I was quite surprised."

"I was surprised too."

"I hate that you said you're okay with them doing... that," she says, her face scrunching up as she cringes. "but I must say," she steps closer to him until her chest is against his. "there was something incredibly sexy about the way you took ahold of the situation and put your foot down."

"Yeah?" He hooks his arm around her waist to draw her closer and she nods. 

"Yes." She practically purrs. He smirks as he leans down to kiss her, her hand instantly comes to the back of his neck to hold him there and deepen the kiss. "Can we take this inside?" She manages to sneak out against his lips before smashing them together again.

"I thought you'd never ask." He reaches down and grabs the back of her thighs, hoisting her up so she'll wrap her legs around his waist.

She kisses his neck and jaw as he walks them inside, kicking the door shut with his foot and carrying her off to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to see my one shot “Awkward Breakfast” reversed so Alice and FP heard Betty and Jughead instead, along with Alice freaking out and blaming FP. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	50. “I Do”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP finally get their shot at forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got SOOOO many requests for a wedding one shot and I was avoiding it because I didn't know what exactly to write. I didn't have a scene in my head for it and since it's a one shot there wouldn't be a plot line to back it up. But then I started thinking about what their vows would be and now here's a wedding one shot! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

FP slings his tie around his neck, struggling to do it up. He never could figure out how to tie the damn things. Alice always did it for him back in high school but she's busy getting herself ready and he knows Betty will kill him if he dares to sneak a peek at her before the wedding.

"Fred?" FP calls. "Help me out here?" 

Fred laughs as he walks over and ties up FP's tie. "There you go."

"Thanks." FP says, adjusting the tie in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look fine. And she already said yes to marrying you, I don't think she'll back out now." Fred teases but it's FP's biggest fear.

"I just want everything to be perfect. I mean I've been wanting to marry her since I met her and then she slipped away from me, but now it's finally happening and I just don't want anything to jeopardize that."

"FP, shes loved you since you two were fifteen, she still loves you to this day. Trust me, she's not going anywhere."

_

Sure enough Fred was right. 

Jughead and FP stand at the alter and watch as Betty walks down in her maid of honour dress. She gives FP a smile and an encouraging thumbs up when she walks to her spot at the altar, she can see how nervous he is.

Then the doors open and everyone stands up. He feels like the air has been stolen from his body the second he sees her. She, quite literally, took his breath away.

He knew she would look beautiful, she always looks beautiful, but this was a new level of beautiful. He thought she was beautiful when she was sleeping curled against his side, when she had no make up on, when they were hanging out with friends at the Whyte Wyrm, thought she was beautiful when she was dolled up and when she was going to work. But now? She's stunning, a vision in white.

Her dress hugs every curve of her body perfectly and her blonde hair hangs in loose curls on her shoulders. Her veil is a delicate lace and it trails down her back, creating a train as she walks. It hangs over her face but he can still see every single inch of her gorgeous face. 

He wipes a tear from his eye when she gets closer and he has to try incredibly hard to hold it together but it's impossible to do that when he's been dreaming about this for years and now it's finally happening. He can't even begin to describe how incredible it feels to know she's walking towards him this time, knowing that in just a short while he'll be promising his life to her and calling her his wife, knows that he gets to spend the rest of his life waking up next to her and that's really all he's ever wanted.

She walks to stand in front of him and he takes her hands, to help her up the single step. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister starts.

FP doesn't even register most of what the minister says, he's too focused on the beautiful woman in front of him. His soon to be wife.

"You two have prepared your vows?" The minister asks and Alice nods in confirmation. 

"FP, I've known and loved you since we were fifteen and even though we drifted a part for a bit in between now and then I can't even begin to tell you how incredibly lucky I feel to have found my way back to you." Alice says, her voice shaky as she holds back tears. "You're the love of my life and I can't wait to spend every single moment of my life with you. I love you." FP smiles and turns away from the views of everyone to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Alice, you've always been it for me. From the moment I laid eyes on you to now and every moment in between." She smiles as she listens to his vows and the sight makes his heart flutter. "They say if you love someone, let them go, and if they come back, they're yours. But baby, I've always been yours." Everyone attending the wedding and even Betty and Jughead give a collective awwww. "You've had my heart since we were fifteen and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than words can say." FP says and Alice smiles as she wipes a tear from her cheek, mouthing "I love you." to him and he smiles that crooked smile of his that makes her heart flutter.

FP takes Alice hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her skin, wanting nothing more than to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her all over because he just loves her so damn much. 

"Do you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones ll. take Alice Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He says, sharing a smile with her.

"Do you, Alice Smith take Forsythe Pendleton Jones ll. to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She says instantly and FP laughs a little at her eagerness but he's just as eager as her.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asks. Betty and Jughead both walk over, Betty handing Alice FP's ring and Jughead handing FP Alice's ring. "Repeat after me," he says to FP. "with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." FP says as he slides Alice ring onto her finger, just above her engagement ring and he takes a moment to look at it, knowing that's a symbol of their love and devotion to each other.

"Now Alice, repeat after me," The minister says and she smiles up at FP. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She slides the ring onto his fingers and smiles that gorgeous smile of hers at him.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

"About time." FP mutters quietly but everyone hears it and laughs along with Alice. 

He carefully pulls her veil up and then places his hands on her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. Everyone cheers!

"You're my wife!" He whispers giddily.

"And you're my husband." She whispers back, just as giddy as him.

"I love you so much, Alice." He tells her as he strokes her cheek.

"I love you, FP."


	51. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about Alice and FP’s relationship even though they wanted to keep it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kahbacaxi on Wattpad.  
> “Can you do one where FP and Alice are dating in secret and everybody caught them.”
> 
> This got a little long but I loved the idea so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Leave requests below if you want to! (Domestic Falice is especially welcome since I’m at a loss for ideas.)

I got this request and I think someone else also asked for this but I can't remember who. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I had fun with this one.

 

After she personally thanked the Serpents there was there still one person she had yet to thank. She knew words weren't enough to show her gratitude and she had something so much better in mind for the Serpent King. 

So she got in her car and drove to the Southside of town and to his trailer. She fluffed her hair up, swiped on some deep red lipstick and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, putting herself on display for him. Giving him all of her, wanting him to take all of her for his pleasure... and hers.

He had taken one look at her and smirked, he definitely wasn't expecting this. He's not complaining though. So he steps aside and gestures with his eyes for her to walk in. She locks eyes with him the whole time she walks past and then turns to the left and down the hall to his bedroom.

The first kiss they share in twenty years is nothing short of amazing and she lets him know just how badly she missed him when she fucks him good and hard, just how they loved it all those years ago.

After that they make a point of seeing each other whenever possible. They're careful about it, knowing they're kids will be less than thrilled if they find out.

She sneaks him into her house and into her bedroom through the back door on the regular, even leaves it unlocked some nights so he can come over after he works the night shift at Pop's. She's always delighted to wake up in his arms, and it's always a nice sight to wake up to.

The first person to catch them is none other than Fred Andrews.

He catches them early one morning as she walks him outside, it's 6:30 AM and they're sure no one would be up yet to see them. So she follows him outside and gives him a long goodbye kiss, taking everything in her not to yank him back inside and up to her bedroom again.

"Well this is a surprise." Fred says from the end of his driveway. Alice and FP pull away from each other's lips slowly, turning to the man across the street. He's got his newspaper tucked under an arm, a smile on his face and he's waving at them. They mentally curse themselves. "All this time I thought you guys were tearing each other apart but I guess you were just tearing each other's clothes apart." Fred smirks as he teases the flustered adults.

"Do not tell anyone you saw this or so help me-" Alice starts to warn and FP pushes her behind him. 

"Threatening him is really not the way to handle this Alice." FP tells her.

"Always worked in the past."

"Don't worry you two I won't tell a soul. I'm just happy you guys are happy, I never did understand why you broke up in the first place. You're practically made for each other."

"Thanks Fred." Alice says, sending the man a soft smile. She turns to FP taking his face in her hands and angling it downwards. "I'll see you tonight?" She questions.

"I'll be here." He confirms.

"I'll be waiting." She smirks as she pulls his face down to kiss him. "Bye Fred!" She says as she walks back inside.

"See you later Alice." He focuses back on FP as soon as she shuts the front door.

"I'm not talking about it." FP says with a smile.

"I just want to know how it happened." Fred pleads.

"She just showed up at the trailer while the kids were at school one day and we... well, you can fill in the blanks." Fred nods. "And now here we are."

"Is it serious?" Fred asks.

"I mean you know I've always loved her man. We just haven't talked about in depth that much."

"Well I hope whatever this is works out this time. You two are meant to be, that's clear as day."

"Thanks Freddie." FP says as he opens his truck door. "And I'd advise you to keep your promise of not telling anyone. We both know what Alice will do to you if this gets out."

"You've got my word." Fred invisibly zips his lips and throws away the key, making FP chuckle before getting into his truck and driving back to Sunnyside Trailer Park.

The next person to catch them is Mary Andrews.

She told Fred and Archie she would be coming back from Chicago for a visit and then she had hit some terrible traffic on the way to the Andrews household from the airport. 

When she finally arrives it's 2 AM. She grabs her bags from the trunk and then hears laughing coming from across the street. She looks across to see Alice hopping out of the backseat of a truck, wiggling her skirt down her legs. Her hair is a mess and her blouse is lazily buttoned. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what she’d just done but the question was with who had she done it? Her and Hal have been divorced for months and it was hardly a secret.

That question is answered for her when FP Jones hops out fo the backseat next, instantly wrapping his arms around Alice and kissing her. Mary stands there in shock, she can’t even believe what she’s seeing. These two? Together again?

The front door of the Andrews house opens and Fred comes out. “I heard you pull up but you didn’t come in yet, is everything alright?” He asks but Mary’s eyes stay glued on the couple across the street. Fred looks over and sees FP and Alice making out in the middle of her driveway. They’ve always been reckless but they should definitely be more cautious, especially since they’re trying to keep their newly rekindled relationship a secret. “Shit.” Fred mutters and Mary hears him.

“Since when did they get back together.”

“Like two months ago.” Fred answers before calling over at the couple. “Hey horn dogs!” He yells, snapping his fingers at them. They break apart and look across the road, instantly seeing Mary.

“Fuck.” Alice lets out.

“What are you two up to this late at night?” Fred asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“FP was just giving me a ride home from the register that’s all.”

“Mhm, is that why his fly is undone and your shirt isn’t buttoned right?”

“Okay if you know what we did why do you even bother asking?” Alice says, clearly annoyed as she links her arm with FP’s, tugging him inside her house. “Goodnight Mary, nice seeing you.”

“Goodnight you two, get some rest!” Fred calls out and Alice flips him off before disappearing inside her house with FP.

Hermione Lodge is the next one to find out.

They’ve always been a “whenever, wherever” kind of couple so when they realize they have a while until their kids go on stage for their debate they tuck themselves into an old, long forgotten supply closet and get to it.

As fate would have it, Hermione Lodge walks, hearing thudding coming from the other side of the door. She walks back to the door and listens for a moment, curious as to what it could be. Surely it isn’t a mouse or rat making that much noise.

“Fuck FP.” Alice moans from inside and Hermione lets out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth. “Baby-“ and the rest is muffled, much to Hermione’s delight.

She shakes her head as she laughs and starts to walk away but then she sees Betty and Jughead coming down the hallway. She quickly hurried back to the closet and knocks on it. “I know it’s you two in there and you might want to give it a rest for a minute or two or get your asses out here quick because your kids are coming down the hall.” 

“Hermione is that you?” Alice asks from inside.

“Yes it’s me. Now hurry up, they’re coming.” Hermione says, nervously watching the teens approach.

“We can’t.” Alice says, saying something muffled to FP.

“I swear to God if you two are still going at it-“

“No, no, I just mean we can’t get dressed that quick and make it look like we weren’t just doing what we’re doing.” Alice explains and Hermione nods, it’s a viable excuse. “Please just cover for us.”

“What am I supposed to say-“ she’s cut off when Betty and Jughead approach her. “Hey you two! What’s up? Excited for the debate?”

“Yeah, we’re really looking forward to it.” Betty answers with a smile. “Have you seen either of our parents though? They went looking for Mr and Mrs Andrews and we haven’t seen them since.”

“Uh...” her eyes nervously drift to the closet. Inside Alice is biting her lip hard, shaky fingers doing up her shirt as FP redressed himself as well. “No, nope. Haven’t seen them. Maybe try the news room, maybe your parents are in there reading some of your guys articles?”

“We haven’t looked there yet! Thanks Mrs. Lodge!”

“Sure, no problem. Hope you find them in time for the debate.”

The kids walk off with a smile and Hermione waits until they turn down the other hallway, disappearing out of her sight to knock on the closet door. “You’re in the clear, they’re gone for now.”

Alice opens the closet door and her and FP both walk out shamefully, both completely untethered. “Thank you.”

“What the hell were you two thinking having, very vocal, sex in a closet at your kids school?” Hermione chides them like they’re the teenagers here.

“We just got swept up in the moment.” FP says, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Well you’re lucky it was me who passed by and not one of the kids.”

“Please don’t tell anyone, only Fred and Mary know!” Alice pleads.

“I won’t tell anyone. But you two have to promise to be more careful.”

“We swear!”

They manage to keep it a secret for another three months but then Jughead finds out and shit hits the fan from there.

FP had texted her and told her to come over late last night, Jughead was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through pretty much anything, he’s like FP in that sense. She came over and FP snuck her into his bedroom. 

He totally forgot Jughead had a test the next morning that he was cramming for and so he was up quite late studying. He fell asleep at his desk and woke up the next morning to the sound of the trailer door shutting. His dad doesn’t work today and it’s not like anyone else would show up this early in the morning. So he stands up and peaks out his window, the sight shocking him beyond belief.

There in his front yard is Mrs Cooper, now Smith, Betty’s mother, walking down the driveway to her car. Her high heels in one hand, her hair a mess and he can just faintly see the a bruise on the side of her neck. 

No. It couldn’t be. Could it? Could his dad and Betty’s mom be having an affair. Although is it really an affair if they’re both divorced, single adults? Jughead likes to believe so either way.

He leaves the house that morning without another word and doesn’t say a thing to Betty.

He catches Alice sneaking out of the trailer five more times and he realizes that his fears are absolutely correct. His dad and Betty’s mom are in a relationship, or maybe it’s just a friends with benefits type thing, it doesn’t matter, all he knows is that they’re very obviously sleeping with each other and that it is going to be incredibly awakened when Betty finds out or if the two adults decide to actually tell them theirselves. 

Betty finds out late one night when she’s getting ready for a date with Jughead. She goes into her moms bathroom to borrow some lipstick and her heart drops when she catches a glimpse of something in the garbage.

She quickly picks it up, praying it’s not what she thinks it is, hoping it’s just a thermometer, but she turns it over and her fears are confirmed when she sees it’s a pregnancy test. The only good thing about it is that the test is negative, meaning no new little babies will be waddling around the house anytime soon.

She hears someone knock on the door and knows it’s Jughead so she runs downstairs and opens the door. “My mom’s having sex!” She blurts out and as she replays the sentence in her head it sounds disgusting and ridiculous. Of course her mom is having sex, how else would Betty have been born, but she just doesn’t know who exactly she’s having it with. Her father has long since moved on, entering a cozy, albeit, awkward relationship with Penelope Blossom. There’s no one else Betty thinks she Alice can possibly be having romantic relations with.

“Betty, what?” Jughead asks, beyond confused but he does know something she doesn’t. Exactly who Alice is having sex with.

“I found a pregnancy test in her garbage when I was looking for lipstick.” Betty says frantically, holding up the test.

“What?” Jughead exclaims, praying it’s not positive. “What’s it say?”

“It’s negative, thank God.” She breathes out as she shuffled nervously into the living room. “I just don’t know who she’s sleeping with, I mean my dad is oddly happy with Penelope and it’s not like she’s told me she’s seeing anyone.”

“Betty,” Jughead starts, preparing to tell his girlfriend what their parents have been up to the past, whoever knows how long. “there’s something I have to-“ he doesn’t get the chance because the front door swings open and two people stumble into the house. Their mouths fused together, her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist. Jughead nearly puked because he knows that’s Alice and that it’s his dad she’s kissing.

“Mom!” Betty screams out. Alice breaks away from FP’s lips instantly when her daughters yelling interrupts them. “Oh my God! Mr. Jones?”

“Betty! I thought you were going out with Jughead tonight?” A very flustered Alice says.

“Yeah but I had a slight change of plans when I found this in your garbage.” Betty holds up the pregnancy test and Alice’s mouth gapes open.

“Why were you going through my garbage?” Alice asks, hoping to change the subject.

“I was going to borrow your lipstick and I saw it!” Betty explains. “Congratulations though, you’re not pregnant.”

“We already know. We were celebrating.” Alice says.

“By going and doing what gets you pregnant? Uh-uh, nope, not happening. I don’t like this.”

“Betty-“

“Mom that’s my boyfriends dad!”

“I know honey, and we tried to keep this a secret as best we can because we didn’t think it was going anywhere, but it’s so much more than just a fling now.”

“What?”

“I love your mom Betty. I always have.” FP says as he wraps an arm around Alice shoulder. 

“And I love him too Betty.” Alice replies as she hugs him, cuddling into his side.

“Oh my God!”

“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t want you to find out like this and we were going to tell you.”

“When?”

“Soon, I promise.”

“I’ve known for a while.” Jughead admits.

“What?” The two adults say in synchronicity.

“Yeah I saw Miss S doing the walk of shame a few times from my window.”

“Oh my lord.” Alice says, burying her face in her hands, hoping to just disappear from this whole mess.

“You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty asks, angrily.

“Because I didn’t know what this was. For all I knew they were just friends with benefits-“

“Ew Jug!” Betty exclaims.

“I’m sorry but it’s true. I also knew that there must have been a reason they weren’t telling us and that if this was something tagged was serious they would tell us on their own time.” He takes a step closer to her and cups her face as the two adults watch. “It’s going to be awkward as hell Betty but they clearly love each other and who are we to stop them?”

“Well-“

“No. Betty, listen to me. Both of our parents divorced because they didn’t love each other and now they’re in love again and happy. Don’t you want to see your mom happy?”

“Of course I do.” Betty says, turning to give a shy smile to Alice which she gladly returns.

“Then let them be together and don’t try to stop it. It’s going to be weird but I’m sure we can get past it. This is Riverdale after all.”

Betty ponders it for a moment before speaking again. “Fine!” She says and Alice and FP both let out a sigh of relief. “But from now on you two have to be safe, use protection!” Betty says sternly.

“We do!” Alice insists.

“Clearly not if I found a pregnancy test in your garbage. I don’t want a little sibling around here.”

“We’ll be more careful, I promise.” FP insists and Alice nods in agreement.

“Good, now Jughead and I are going to see if we can still catch that movie. The house is yours to do what you wish, but please be finished by the time I get home, I don’t want to hear you.”

“Oh my gosh, just go you two!” Alice says practically shoving the teens out the door to save her and FP further embarrassment.

“Oh wait!” Jughead turns around and digs into his pocket. “Here!” He says, tossing a condom packet at his father. “I don’t want a sibling.”

Alice looks down at the condom and then over at Betty who’s eyes are wide. “Elizabeth Cooper, care to explain why you’re boyfriend is carrying condoms in his pockets?”

“Now is not the time to be judging me. At least I’m being safe.” She tugs Jughead out the door at that. “Goodbye mom, bye Mr. Jones!” She shuts the door and the two adults are left alone again.

“Did that really just happen?” Alice questions, ins hock by everything happening so fast.

“Yeah... I guess were in the clear now. No more sneaking around.” FP says.

“Shame, I kind of liked sneaking around.” Alice says as she places her hands on his shoulders. 

“Me too but now you can come over whenever you want and spend the night whenever you want and we don’t have to hide it anymore.” He says as he moves his hands to her hips. “And I can do this in public now.” He dips down and kisses her lips.

“Well you can do that again.” She says and he chuckles before kissing her again. 

“Shall we take this upstairs?” He questions against her lips.

“Definitely.” She says, pecking his lips once more and taking his hand to guide him upstairs. “But leave that, I’m not using a condom that was supplied by our children.” She directs as she walks upstairs.

“Oh thank goodness.” FP says as he drops the packet and chases after her up the stairs.


	52. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP get into a fight and Chic hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @swayinglights on Wattpad.
> 
> Maybe you could like Falice fighting with Chic around and it’s very intense.

Chic wakes up at the sound of two people yelling downstairs. He tries to go back to sleep but it's too loud. He slowly creeps out of bed and walks down the hallway and to the stairs. He sits on the top step with his teddy bear and blanky in hand, trying to find out what all the commotion is about.

He can see FP and Alice standing just beside the stairs but he's far enough up that they can't see him.

"FP I'm you're wife and you have to be honest with me on where you're going and for how long!" Alice berates him.

"Jesus Alice I said I was sorry! I lost track of time!" 

"FP it's two o'clock in the damn morning, you said you would be home hours ago!"

"My phone died!"

"There's these things called pay phones." She says snobbishly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alice! Don't you hear what I'm saying? I'm sorry! I screwed up, I admit that. You don't have to flip your lid on me."

"Actually I do FP because someone needs to talk some sense into you!"

"Me? Someone needs to talk some sense into me? Alice you're the one all pissed off because I didn't come home at the exact time I told you I would!" He yells and he can see her holding back her emotions, she always has a habit of hiding her feelings until she's alone. He'll come back later and comfort her, right now they're both mad.

"Because I'm your wife and I'm worried about you and when you tell me you'd be home at nine o'clock I expect you to keep your promise. It would have been different if it was ten, he'll even ten thirty but two in the morning FP? Really? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm not a human clock Alice! I can't just magically know what time it is and be here at your exact demand to wait on your every beck and call." He knows he fucked up with that comment and he grits his teeth, shutting his eyes tight as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shit, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she just shakes her head and starts walking away, he follows her, both of them missing the crying boy at the top of the stairs clinging onto his teddy bear like it's life support.

"Go away FP!" She yells when he follows her.

"No!" He yells.

"Leave me alone." She yells back.

"Let me talk. I didn't mean that!"

"Then why did you say it?" She yells.

"Because it was the heat of the moment and you were pissing me off!" She title her head to the side and narrows her eyes at him, that classic Alice face that she gives you when you've seriously fucked up.

"I was pissing you off?" She nearly laughs at the thought. "I haven't had a good nights sleep in days and we haven't had any alone time in just as long, so I thought tonight would be perfect for that and then you do this?"

"What so you're pissed at me?"

"No. You pissed me off hours ago, now I'm livid."

"Shocker. You're always mad Alice, you're mad at the world half the damn time!" He doesn't mean it, he knows she can be sweet and loving but boy can she push his buttons.

"Go away, FP." She says.

"No."

"Go away! Leave me the hell alone!" Her voice breaks as she yells at him and it hurts him but he knows better than to push her. He'll come down in a little bit to check on her, when she's had time to let out her feelings and then he'll hold her and console her and they'll say their sorry.

There's the odd time they'll be so exhausted from one of their fights that one of them will pass out before they can even say their sorry. He remembered just last month he passed out on the couch and woke up to Alice crawling beside him, saying she's sorry for fighting with him and that she loves him. He had told her the same and more and then kissed her softly before they both succumbed to sleep. 

They hated going to bed angry and they promised when they moved in together that they never would.

"Fine." FP says, frustrated as he storms out of the living room.

When Chic hears FP coming towards the stairs he runs back to his bedroom. He gets under the blankets and pretends to sleeping but he's still crying. 

He hears FP slam he and Alice's bedroom door and Chic can hear Alice downstairs still, shuffling around. 

He slowly gets out of bed and walks down the stairs as quietly as possible. He sees Alice sitting on the couch crying. He runs over to her and throws his arms around her, scaring her at first but she hugs him back when she realizes who it is. "Don't be sad mommy." He says as he kisses her cheek.

"What are still doing up, baby?" She says as she brushes his hair out of his face and picks him up to sit in her lap.

"You and daddy were loud."

"Did we wake you up?" She asks, sadly. He nods. "I'm sorry honey."

"Why are you and daddy fighting?"

"We just had a little argument, that's all. Don't worry."

"Are you and daddy going to break up?" The questions breaks her heart and she cries again. 

"No baby. We aren't going to break up, sometimes mommies and daddies just fight."

"Why are you sad mommy?" He asks as he reaches out his little hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm not honey. I'll be okay, I'm just tired." She's exhausted. She hates fighting with FP but they're both so damn stubborn they're bound to butt heads. But she loves him with all her heart and would never leave him. Never ever.

Chic tucks his head into her chest and hugs her, she cuddles him tightly. He lifts his head at the sound of the bedroom door opening and footsteps coming down the hallway and then the stairs. 

FP comes into the living room a few seconds later and Chic hops off of Alice's lap and runs over to FP, wrapping his little arms around FP's legs. "Hi buddy." FP says as he picks him up. Chic hugs him tightly and Alice smiles at the sight. 

Chic gestures for FP to lean closer and then covers his mouth as he whispers into FP's ear. "Mommy's sad." He says, quietly and it breaks FP's heart. He doesn't like fighting with her and he hates when she's sad.

He looks over at Alice who is fiddling with her hands in her lap. He gives her a sad look that she doesn't see and then he sets Chic down, walking over to the couch.

He sits down beside her and cocks his head to see her face, she turns her head but he can see she's crying. "I'm sorry baby." He says as he places a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down to help soothe her. He takes one of her hands in his other, running his thumb over her soft skin. Chic crawls up onto the couch in the empty spot beside FP, curling up with his teddy bear and blanky as he watches them. 

"I messed up, I should have called you when I knew I was going to be late. I know I probably scared the hell out of you and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and being an asshole. But I'm even more sorry for being the reason you're crying right now, I hate seeing you cry, it tears me apart, especially if I know I'm the reason." Alice surprises him by throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

When Chic sees them hug he knows it'll all be okay so he closes his eyes and drifts back off to sleep.

"I'm sorry for being so controlling." She says, voice muffled against his chest.

"No you're not controlling baby, I told you I would be home at nine o'clock and I stayed out way past that."

"I just worry about you. I know that the Southside isn't the safest place and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or if I lost you."

"You're not going to. I'll be more careful and if I'm going to be later than I originally said, I'll call you."

"Good." She says, wrapping her arms around him tighter but still not looking up at him. "I'm your wife FP, you have to be honest with me. And it's not like it's just us now, we're parents. You're a father and that little boy worships you, he would be crushed if anything happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me honey, I swear. I'll be careful and I'll keep you updated if I'm not going to be home on time."

"Promise?" She questions.

"Baby, look at me." He says and she slowly lifts her head. Her eyes are red from crying and her cheeks are soaked from her tears, it breaks his heart. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs and holds her face in his hands. "I promise. I don't like making you worried or seeing you sad and I promise I will be more careful and fill you in."

"Okay." She says. "I love you."

"I love you too." He tells her and she smiles. "That's my girl," he says excitedly when he sees her smile at him. "God you're beautiful." He says before leaning in to kiss her and he just can't even believe how lucky he is.

"See honey I told you everything would be alright!" Alice says to Chic but when they look over at him they see the boy curled up, fast asleep.

"Let's get him to bed." FP says, squeezing Alice's hand gently. She nods and FP picks him up. Chic latches onto FP as soon as he picks him up.

He's halfway to Chic's room when he little boy lifts his head. "Can I sleep with you and mommy?" FP looks behind him to Alice and she nods with a laugh.

"Sure buddy." FP says, turning around to follow Alice to their bedroom. He sets Chic down on the bed and he gets under the covers.

"I love you so much." FP says to Alice as he takes her face in his hands, kissing her slowly.

"I love you too." She kisses him once more before getting into her side of the bed. 

Chic immediately cuddles up beside her. And when FP gets in the bed Chic takes his arm, pulling it over him so FP isn't left out of the cuddles.


	53. Baby Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP go away for the night with the intention of making a baby.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Chic calls to Alice and FP as he runs downstairs. “Look at the new jammies grandma got me!” They’ve got dinosaurs on them and Chic is beaming with a toothless grin.

“Those are awesome buddy!” FP says as he pulls the boy up and into his lap. 

“Very awesome! Did you say thank you to grandma?” Alice asks with a smile and Chic nods.

“Where is your grandma? Did you just leave her up there all alone?” FP asks.

“I’m right here.” Alice’s mom announces as she comes into the room. “We put on his new pyjamas and he practically sprinted down here to show you.”

“Aren’t they cool daddy?” Chic says excitedly.

“The coolest!” FP says and Alice smiles over at her two boys.

“You ready for bed now, honey?” Alice’s mom asks. Chic shakes his head. “Chic, the deal was we were going to put on your new pyjamas so you could show mommy and daddy and then you’d go to bed.”

“I don’t want to!” Chic whines.

“Don’t worry Julie, I got this.” FP says with a smile as he stands up with the little boy. “You just sit here and relax.”

“Oh if you insist.” Julie says as she sits down at the table. 

“Alright boy, say your goodnights.” FP says as the boy pouts.

“No.” Chic says.

“Chic, if you don’t go to bed you’ll be too tired to play with grandma tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Chic says. FP smiles and leans down enough so Chic can hug his grandma. “Night grandma.” He says sweetly.

FP carries him over to the other side of the table where Alice is, knowing if he lets him down from his arms the boy will book it straight to his toy box in the living room.

“Night mommy.” Chic says as he reaches his arms out to wrap around Alice. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too baby, night night.” She says.

Her and her mom watch as FP carries the boy up to bed, tickling him and making him laugh in turn making the two women smile.

“You’ve got a great kid there honey.” Her mom says.

“The best.” Alice agrees with a smile.

“Are you two planning on having anymore?”

“We haven’t really talked about it. I’d love more though. He can be a handful sometimes, especially around bedtime as you can see, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Well you’re both great parents.” 

Alice smiles. “Thanks mom.” 

“I’m going to head out, I’ll see you three tomorrow though.” Alice nods and walks her to the front door. FP comes downstairs and walks to the front door to see her off. “Alright, see you tomorrow honey.” Julia says as she hugs Alice. “And see you tomorrow as well.” She says as she hugs FP.

“See you later Julie.”

“Bye mom.” 

When she leaves Alice locks the door and turns back to FP. “Do he go to sleep alright?” 

“Yeah he was tired, fell asleep after a few pages of his story.” 

“That’s good.” Alice says as she wraps her arms around him, him doing the same and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “He was so excited about those new pyjamas.”

“He did look pretty cute in them.”

“Well he is our kid. He’s cute in general.”

“That’s true, he gets that from you.” He says, bopping her on the nose with his finger before dipping down to kiss her lip.

“Let’s go up to bed.” She says, kissing him once more before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

She changes into her pyjamas and then heads into the bathroom, telling him she’ll be right out. 

He strips down to his boxers and t-shirt and then pulls back the covers, throwing the throw pillows off the bed. 

“Well hello beautiful.” He says when she comes out of the bathroom. She smiles and her noses scrunches up, it’s the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen.

He opens his arms up wide and gestures for her to get into the bed. She crawls up the bed until she’s on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

“FP?” She says in between kisses. 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Have you thought about us having another baby?” He pulls away from the kiss to look at her.

“Of course, all the time.”

“You do?” 

“Yeah, I mean Chic is going to be six soon so I’ve been thinking about it a lot more lately.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted another one just yet.”

“Well I do.” She says with a smile. 

“You do?” He questions, smiling back at her as his arms tighten around her. She nods. “When do you want to start trying for this new baby?” 

She smirks as she leans in to kiss him. “As soon as possible.” He grins and kisses her again, easily flipping them so she’s beneath him.

She instantly takes off his t-shirt and tosses it on the floor, him doing the same to her pyjama top. She’s got his boxers halfway down his legs when Chic’s voice rings through the room.

“Daddy? Why are you on top of mommy?” Alice and FP scramble away from each other, FP struggling to pull his boxers back over his hips and Alice covering her chest with the sheet.

“Oh we were uh... wrestling. Mommy and I were wrestling.” FP stutters out. Alice nods in agreement. “What are you doing up buddy?” 

“I’m thirsty.” He says as he rubs his eyes. 

“Alright, lets go get you some water.” FP says, moving to get out of bed. Alice grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Wait, are you still...” she trails off, not wanting the little boy to hear but FP knows what she means anyway.

“No, it practically disappeared the second I heard his voice.” He answers and leans down to kiss her softly before getting out of bed.

He gets Chic a sippy cup and fills it with water, bringing him back up to bed and tucking him in again.

When he goes back to be and Alice’s bedroom he sees she’s put on his t-shirt and is waiting for him in bed.

“Your shirt was closer and I don’t know where you threw mine.”

“You look better in it anyway.” He says as he leans over to kiss her. 

“He go back to bed alright?”

“Yeah just had to get him a drink and he was good.” FP says as he lays down, opening his arms for Alice to curl herself into.

“That’s quite the mood killer though.” She says, meaning their son walking in on them.

“You’re telling me. I was convinced it fell off the second I heard his voice. Thank God we weren’t any farther into that than we were.”

“That would have been horrible.” She says as she wraps her arms around him.

“I don’t think we can do it tonight baby.” He says as he strokes her hair. “I’m too scared he’ll walk back in.”

“Me too. Maybe we can try again tomorrow?”

“Hey what if we go away for the night? I bet your mom would watch him.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s worth a shot.”

“I’ll call her in the morning. I think she’ll be more than happy to watch him if it means the possibility of more grandkids.”

“Won’t she find it strange when she finds out the reason we’re going away is so that I can get her daughter pregnant?” FP says and Alice laughs.

“She mentioned it to me last night, asked if we were planning to have anymore. I think she’ll be fine with it.”

“I hope so because I can’t wait to have another baby with you.”

“Ditto.” She says, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

_

The next morning she calls her mom and asks if she can just spend the night since she’s already coming over. Her mother happily agrees and says she’ll be over soon.

“Chic, you and grandma are going to have a sleepover!” Alice says with a smile as she gets the boy dressed.

“We are?” Chic asks excitedly and Alice nods. “Is she going to sleep in my bed?”

“I don’t think you’ll both fit, but you can sleep in daddy and I’s bed!” She says and Chic nods excitedly.

“Honey, your mom’s here.” FP calls from downstairs.

“Grandma’s here!” Alice announces and Chic practically leaps away from her. “Wait honey!” Alice laughs as she grabs the boy. She finishes doing up the buttons on his shirt and then tells him he can go. He practically runs down the stairs, leaping into his grandma’s arms.

Alice grabs her and FP’s bag from their bedroom and then heads downstairs. “I got those baby.” FP says as he takes the bags from her, kissing her cheek before setting them at the front door.

“Hi mom,” Alice says as she hugs her. “thanks for doing this, we appreciate it.”

“Oh of course honey. Any specific reason you two wanted me to stay over?” Her mom raises an eyebrow at her and FP and her cheeks flush, she knows her mom knows something. 

“Mom, what are you thinking?” Alice quizzes and FP loves to stand behind her, equally as curious.

“Oh nothing... just that the reason you two may want out for the night is so that you can give me another grand-baby.” Alice and FP laugh.

“Well since you guessed it, yes that’s the reason. But I don’t want to go into any further details.”

“I don’t want any further details. I am excited for you though, I’m sure Chic will be excited to have another kid around the house to play with.”

“I’m not so sure, he likes to be the center of attention, gets it from this one.” FP says, gesturing to Alice, she swats at his shoulder jokingly. “He’s got us so tightly wrapped around his finger I don’t think he’ll want to share his spotlight.”

“I think he’ll get used to it.” Chic comes running into the room again with a toy.

“Grandma look!” He says pointing to the toy. She picks him up and smiles as he shows her the toy.

“That’s a super cool toy honey.”

“Guess what grandma!” Chic says excitedly.

“What?”

“Mommy and daddy were wrestling last night!” Alice and FP’s eyes go wide and their faces go beat red.

“Chic!” Alice yells alarmingly. Her mom turns to them and her eyes are just as wide as theirs.

“He um, walked in on us last night.” Alice ashamedly says.

“Oh dear lord I hope he didn’t see anything!”

“No, no we weren’t like fully... you know. Anyway, FP told him we were wrestling.”

“Well at least he didn’t see anything, you don’t need to go scarring your child.”

“Believe me mom, we’re not trying to.”

“Alright get out of here, I got this.” She says and both Alice and FP are grateful for her changing the subject and giving them an out.

“Thanks again mom.” Alice says, giving her another hug and FP does the same.

“Yeah, thanks Julie.” He reaches for Chic and pulls him into his arms. “We’re leaving buddy, have fun with grandma.” FP says as he hugs him. “Love you.”

“I will, love you daddy.” He reaches over to hug Alice next and he kisses her cheek. “Love you mommy.”

“Love you too honey.”

_

They go the nicest hotel in Riverdale thinking that since they have the night to themselves they might as well take full advantage of it.

They check in and head up to their room. “The bed is huge.” Alice remarks as they walk into the room.

“Well that’s perfect for what we have planned then.” He kisses her softly but she holds him to her by the back of his neck.

“Mhm.” She hums against his lips. She pulls away from his lips long enough to pull off her shirt and then lays down on the bed. “Alright. Get me pregnant Jones.”

He chuckles as he looks at her but her words spark something in him and he can feel his jeans get tighter at the sight of her. “It would be my pleasure.” He says, moving to hover over and practically attacking her lips with his own, but she makes absolutely no complaints whatsoever.

_

Three rounds later and they slump back into the mattress, the bedsheets a mess but covering their bodies. “I think we may have just made a baby.” Alice breathlessly as she cuddles into his side.

“I think you’re right.” He turns onto his side just enough to capture her lips. “But I do think we should just give it one more go, just to be safe.” He says and she laughs.

“You read my mind.” She says as she flips him onto his back, sinking down on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I got a bit of inspiration from a book on here called ‘The After Words’ by areyouabadwolf2.
> 
> Does anyone want a part two of this where they’re pregnant/have the bay/Chic adjusting to the baby? Let me know!


	54. Baby Making (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP are expecting a new baby.

"FP!" Alice squeals from inside the bathroom. She runs into their adorning bedroom and hops onto the bed, sitting on his hips, effectively waking him up. "Baby! Look!” She says excitedly, holding out a pregnancy test in front of his face. He blinks a few times and rubs at his eyes before grabbing the test to actually look at it. “I’m pregnant!” She announces.

The smile that forms on his face just makes her even happier. “You’re having a baby!” He says excitedly. “We’re having a baby!” He places his hands on either side of her face and pulls her down to his, kissing her passionately.

“Are you and daddy wrestling again?” Chic says as he walks into the room. Both Alice and FP turn to look at the boy with beaming smiles.

“No honey, we’re not.” Alice says.

“Oh ‘cause you were winning.” Chic says as walks over to their bed.

Alice raises an eyebrow at FP. “You hear that? I was winning!” She says proudly.

“Well maybe we can have a rematch tonight?” FP teases and Alice nods subtly before reaching down to help their son onto the bed.

“Good morning!” The boy sings out with a toothless grin causing both of his parents to laugh.

“Good morning.” FP says.

“What were you and mommy doing?” Chic asks as he moves from Alice’s lap to sit beside FP.

FP looks to Alice, checking to make sure he can tell Chic about the new baby they’re expecting. “Well buddy we have something to tell you.” He says as he sits up, pulling Alice to sit between his legs as he rests against the headboard. “Mommy’s having a baby!” He announces excitedly.

“She is?” Chic questions with a furrowed brow and he looks so much like FP when he does it that it makes Alice laugh. Like father like son.

“Yep.” Alice assures him.

“Where is it?”

“In mommy’s belly.” FP says proudly as he places his hand on her stomach.

“How did it get there?” He asks and FP and Alice give each other a panicked look.

“Magic.” FP blurts out.

“Really?” Chic questions and FP nods with a gulp. 

“Yep. Magic.” Alice says.

“That’s cool! Mommy and daddy are wizards!” He says as he scoots off the bed, running back to his bedroom.

“You hear that? We’re wizards.” Alice teases as she leans back against his chest.

“Well I think I did my magic pretty well.” He says as he rubs his hand over her still flat stomach, excited at he thought of it expanding soon to accommodate their baby.

“I’ll say.”

_

The next week she wakes up feeling incredibly nauseous. She gets out of bed to get a glass of water but barely makes it two steps before the need to vomit catches up to her.

She practically runs into the bathroom and FP is quick to follow once he hears her puking. He gathers her hair up out of her face and rubs his hand on her back. “Let it out baby.” He tells her.

She flushed the toilet and wipes her mouth with a Kleenex. “Can you get me a glass of water baby?” She asks.

“Sure,” he kisses her forehead before standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

He comes back a minute later with a glass of water in hand and she’s brushing her teeth. “Thank you.” She says when she finishes up.

“Of course. How are you feeling?” He asks as he rubs his hand up and down her back.

“Alright, just morning sickness.” She says, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s the one thing I didn’t miss about being pregnant. That and pushing a baby out of my body.” He laughs and kisses her head.

“The morning sickness potion of it will over soon honey. As for the baby pushing part... I can’t do much about that.” She just laughs and nuzzles into him.

_

“FP?” Alice calls from the bedroom, he runs in with Chic on his shoulders.

“Yes love?” 

“Yes love?” Chic mocks. FP reaches up and tickles him, Alice smiles at the two of them.

“I hate to ask but could you go to the store? I’m having some serious cravings that I can’t fiend off.”

“Sure baby.” He says with a chuckle as he pulls Chic down from his shoulders. “What do you want?”

“Pickles and rocky road ice cream.” She answers and he makes a face.

“Together?”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a little bit. You just stay here and relax.” He kisses her softly and then takes Chic’s hand. “Come on bud, lets go get mommy some food.”

An hour or so later he comes back with her food requests. “One jar of pickles and a pint of rocky road ice cream for my lady.”

“You’re the best. I love you! Thank you!” She says gratefully as she opens the pickle jar.

“Chic is having a nap, he fell asleep in the car, so we have a few hours to ourselves to do absolutely nothing.” He says as he gets into bed beside her.

“That sounds nice.” She says. “Pickle?” She gestures to the jar and he smiles as he takes one.

He puts on a movie and she curls up against his side. She opens up the ice cream and offers him a few bites which he gladly takes. Then she takes a pickle and dips it in her ice cream, taking a bite without a second thought. 

He pauses the movie and looks down at her. “What?” She says with her mouth full.

“You just dipped a pickle in your ice cream!” He says.

“I know, it’s the cravings. It’s actually not that horrible though.” She says and now he’s curious.

“Alright, let me try.”

“You sure? My taste buds have changed so it might not taste good to you.”

“I’m sure.” 

“Alright but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She dips the pickle in her ice cream again and he takes a bite. His face instantly scrunches up and he spits it into a Kleenex as she laughs. “Not good?” She teases.

“Your taste buds have definitely changed!” He says in disgust as he wipes his tongue with the Kleenex. 

“I think it’s great.” She says as she takes another bite, smiling at him the whole time.

_

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat.” The doctor points out as Alice and FP watch the ultrasound monitor.

“Chic buddy can you hear that?” FP asks. “That’s the baby’s heart.” 

“It is?” 

“And if you look right here,” the doctor points to a spot on the screen. “that’s the baby.”

“Really?” He says excitedly and she nods.

“Hi baby!” He says as he waves to the screen. Alice and FP both share a smile at the cuteness of their son and soon they’d be adding in another, equally as cute, baby. 

“He’s precious.” The doctor says as she watches Chic. “Do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

Alice and FP share a look and then answer the doctor with a mutual “yes.”

“It’s a girl!” The doctor announces.

“A girl!” Alice says excitedly. 

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” The doctor says with a smile as she walks out of the room. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Alice and FP say at the same time.

“We’re having a girl!” FP says excitedly. “I hope she looks just like you. Maybe not as much of your attitude though.”

“Hey!” Alice exclaims, swagging at his shoulder as she laughs.

“I’m kidding. But I do hope she looks like you, I can picture a little twin of you waddling around the house.” He dips down to kiss her softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

_

“Baby!” Alice calls for FP from the living room. “The baby is kicking!” 

“She is?” He asks, practically sprinting into the room. She nods excitedly. 

“Give me your hand!” He does as she asks and places it on her stomach where the baby just kicked. She kicks again and FP smiles.

“That’s our girl! That’s our baby in there.” He says excitedly. It’s always so exciting for them when new milestones happen in her pregnancy. It’s equally as exciting as it was the first time around with Chic.

“What’s going on?” Chic asks as he walks into the room.

“The baby is moving!” FP tells him excitedly, his hand caressing her baby bump.

“Can I feel?” Chic asks.

“Of course you can.” Alice says and she guides his hand to her stomach where the baby is kicking. 

The baby kicks and Chic yanks his hand away. Both FP and Alice laugh but that quickly turns into a frown when Chic starts crying. 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” FP asks as he picks him up, holding in his arms as Chic clings onto him. “Did it scare you when she kicked?” He asks, rubbing his back. He nods.

“There’s nothing to be scared about baby,” Alice says, wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb. “the baby is just moving around, it means she’s growing.”

“Yeah look buddy, you can see her moving.” FP says, pointing to Alice’s stomach where you can see the baby’s movements in her stomach.

“It’s hurting mommy!” Chic yells.

“No she’s not, honey. It doesn’t hurt at all.” Alice tells him. 

“It doesn’t?” 

“No,” Alice says, reaching out a hand to brush back his blonde hair. “give me your hand.” She says and he reluctantly holds out his hand to her. She places his hand on her stomach, holding her own over his so he can’t yank it away, she wants to show him that it’s not scary and to reassure him it doesn’t hurt.

The baby kicks again and she sees the momentary panic in her sons eyes but when he realizes it doesn’t hurt he relaxes a little. Every time she kicks his eyes widen and she can see it freaks him out a bit.

Eventually he relaxes and starts laughing every time the baby kicks. “See? I told you it wasn’t scary!” Alice says with a smile as she watches him.

_

Her water breaks a few months later in the middle of the night. “Shit.” She mutters as she feels a gush of water between her legs. “FP?” She says repeatedly as she shakes him awake.

“What? What is it? Is everything alright?” He asks as he sits up.

“My water just broke, we need to call my mom and go to the hospital.” 

“Okay, you call her and I’ll get our bags!” He says, already hopping out of bed. He hands her the phone and she quickly calls her mom, asking her to come over and stay with Chic while they go to the hospital.

“You ready to go have a baby?” He asks as he takes her hands to help her up and out of bed.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He kisses her softly and then takes her hand to lead them to the car.

_

“Alright, nine centimetres. It’s almost time to start pushing!” The doctor announces and Alice lets her head fall back out of exhaustion. A tear slips down her cheek and FP wipes it away. She’s been in labour for 8 hours and she’s beyond exhausted and in a lot of pain.

He ties her hair back more securely and wipes a cold cloth across her forehead to help make her more comfortable. 

“I can’t do this, why didn’t you remind me how much this hurts?” Alice grits out.

“I’m sorry baby, if I could do it for you I would!” 

“That’s- oh God!” Another contraction interrupts her sentence and she yells out in pain. She takes his hand and squeezes hard.

“Breathe baby, just breathe, it’ll be over soon.” He coaches her through her breathing, remembering the stuff he had learned during birthing classes when they were pregnant with Chic.

“Ten centimetres Alice, it’s time to start pushing dear.” The doctor tells her sympathetically. 

“No!” She draws out as another tear slips. “I can’t!” Her head drops back with a thud.

“Hey, baby, look at me.” FP says and she leans her head up to look at him again. “You can do this. You’re the strongest person I know and you’ve got this. You did it once you can do it again, I know you can. And I’m going to be right here the entire time, you can squeeze my abs as hard as you need, you can punch me or slap me whatever you want. Whatever makes it easier for you.”

“I love you.” She says with a shaky voice.

“I love you more beautiful.” He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Next contraction we’re going to need you to push. Alright?” Alice nods and prepares herself for it. She wraps her hand around FP’s loosely, nervously awaiting the next contraction and impending pushes. “Push!” The doctor exclaims and Alice does as she’s asked, pushing as hard as she can as she tightens her hand around FP’s.

“That’s it baby!” He says enthusiastically as she pushes.

“Take a short break and then we need you to push for ten seconds.” Alice leans back to catch her breath and when they tell her to start pushing again she pushes hard.

Another break and she’s pushing again. This time the head comes out and she knows from experience that the shoulders are the worst part, so she tightens her hand around FP’s to the point where she thinks it might break and pushes as hard as she possibly can.

“That’s it baby! She’s almost out, keep going!” FP cheers her on, not even flinching at how hard she’s clutching his hand because his baby girl is being born right in front of his eyes and it’s the most amazing thing ever.

The baby comes out fully and Alice leans back to catch her breath. She hears the cries of her daughter and looks up instantly. The throbbing pain between her legs doesn’t even fully register in her mind as she looks at her and FP’s brand new baby.

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” The doctor asks FP and he nods immediately. They hand him the scissors and show him where to cut.

They clean her up and then place her on Alice’s chest. Alice quickly cuddles her baby girl and FP smiles at both of them. The two most beautiful and important girls in his life, he loves them with his whole entire heart and soul.

“You did amazing baby. I’m so proud of you.” He says as he kisses her forehead, barely able to take his eyes of his baby girl.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

_

The next day he’s sitting in her hospital bed beside her and he’s got their baby in his arms. 

She’s beautiful and looks just like Alice. The only thing different is that she’s got a full head of dark hair like him and big brown eyes to match his. Everything else is all her.

A knock on the door interrupts the quiet family moment and they gesture for the people to come in when they see who it is.

Chic comes running on the second the door is open and he’s got a teddy bear and flowers in his hands. He hands the flowers to Alice. “Thank you honey, they’re so pretty.”

“You’re welcome mommy.” He gestured for her to come a little closer so he can whisper in her ear. “Is that the baby?” She laughs as he points over to where FP is sitting with their daughter in his arms.

“Yes, that’s the baby.”

“Can I see her?”

“Of course you can. Get grandma to help you up beside daddy.” Alice’s mom picks him up and sets him beside FP. He leans over and looks at the baby, smiling at her.

“She’s cute!” He exclaims.

“I’m glad you think so!” Alice chuckles. “How was he?” Alice asks her mom, gesturing to Chic.

“An angel, like always.” She gives her a hug and kisses her forehead. “How are you doing sweetie?”

“A little sore but not as bad as yesterday.”

“Was it bad?”

“Is it ever good?” 

“Good point. Why do you think I stopped after you? You were a pain coming out and you’re a pain now.” 

“Gee thanks mom.” Alice laughs as she looks over to FP and Chic playing with the baby. 

“I got this for the baby.” Chic says, pointing to the pink teddy bear in his hand. 

“That’s so nice of you Chic.” FP says.

“She’ll love it! And we’ll put in her room when we get home!” Alice tells him and he smiles.

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah bud?”

“Can I hold her?”

“Sure you can but you have to sit down. Go sit in the chair over there.” FP says as he points to the chair by the window. Chic takes a seat and FP walks over, placing the baby in Chic’s waiting arms. “Just be careful and make sure you don’t drop her.” FP sits back a little so Alice can see but keeps his hand on the baby just in case.

“I won’t daddy.” He leans down and kisses her cheek. “I love you.” He whispers and Alice and FP share a heartfelt smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two like you wanted! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	55. Drinking Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @Rose_Taylor72 on Wattpad.   
> “Alice confronts FP about his drinking problem and tried to help him.”

"Betty I'm home!" Alice announces as she walks into the house. She sees Betty and Jughead sitting on the couch and it shocks her for a moment. "Oh, hi Jughead I didn't know you were coming over."

"I needed to talk to Betty about something, I won't be here long."

"Oh don't be silly you can stay as long as you'd like, I just wasn't expecting you here." She walks into the kitchen to drop off the groceries she had bought and as she's putting them away she hears most of Betty and Jughead's conversation.

"Jug, I'm so sorry this happened again."

"I don't know what to do Betty."

"I don't know either."

Alice, being the curious journalist she is, walks into the living room to face the kids. "What's going on? I overheard you two talking."

"Were you spying mom?" Betty annoyedly asks.

"No Elizabeth I wasn't, you two were talking loud enough for me to hear. Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

"My dad's drinking again." Jughead blurts out, seeming like he's at his whits end.

"He is?" The revelation hurts her heart. He was doing so good and she can't help but feel like it's slightly her fault. The news does come just days after she told him about their, now dead, son, maybe it sent him over the edge.

"Yeah, I came home from school and he was passed out. There was beers everywhere."

"Is he still at the trailer?" She asks, already grabbing my keys.

"Yeah. He may not be that coherent when he's drunk but he'd never drink and drive."

Thank God for that.

"You two make whatever you want for dinner, I'll be back eventually."

"Mom where are you going?"

"To go check on FP."

"Why do you care?" Shit. She's onto her.

"I don't Elizabeth but since neither of you know to handle it I will. Now I'll see you later, don't wait up."

She drives to Sunnyside and hops out of her car. She storms up the steps of his trailer, not even bothering to knock, just bursting open the door.

She does a quick sweep of the area and sees FP laying on the sofa with beer bottle in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alice asks. He turns to her with his eyes heavy.

"What are you doing here?" FP slurs as he looks at her.

"I'm here because your son is at my house trying to figure out how to help you since you've started drinking again."

"You didn't knock." He says casually as he takes another sip of beer.

"Is that all you got from that?" She exclaims as she storms over to him. "And give me that!" She rips the bottle out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yells as he sits up hurriedly.

"This?" She taunts as she wiggles the bottle. He tries to reach for it and she throws it to the ground, letting it smash into a million pieces.

"What the fuck Alice?" He exclaims.

"Why are you drinking again FP?"

"None of your God damn business." He says as he walks past her to the kitchen, presumably to get another beer. She's quicker than him since he's drunk and stumbling and she ducks under his arm and into the kitchen, quickly blocking the fridge doors. "Move Alice." He growls.

"No."

"Alice, move." He says, softer this time and she searches his eyes worriedly. He's sobering up and she knows it.

"I'm not letting you drink your life away again FP."

"Why do you even care Alice, you never cared before."

"I didn't know that you were a drunk back then. In case you forgot we haven't spoke in over twenty years."

"Believe me, I haven't forgot." He walks back into the living room and sinks down into the couch cushions. She hesitates for a moment but joins him.

"FP... why are you drinking again?" Her voice is so soft and full of too many emotions for him to comprehend and it breaks his heart. She breaks his heart.

"I don't know how to cope Alice." He lets out and it breaks her heart.

"You don't know how to cope with what?"

"With everything. With Jughead, with the Serpents, with our son being dead," she knew that was a factor but hearing him say it hits her like a truck. "and with you... and I, it's just so much and I don't know how to cope with it all." That part she wasn't expecting.

He drops his face into his hands and she scoots closer to him. "FP." She says softly, trying to get him to look up at her. "FP... please look at me."

He looks up with a sigh. "I've done everything to ensure you're happy and safe and that the Serpents and Jughead are safe... but I can't even do the same for myself." A tear falls down his cheek and she moves even closer to wipe it away. She keeps his face cupped in her hands even after she wipes his tear away. "I don't know what to do Alice. I just don't know what to do."

She does the only thing she can think of. She does what he did when she told him about their baby, when she was so torn up inside and beating herself up. She hugs him. Pulls him to her and hugs him as tight as she can.

His arms wrap around her middle and he buries his face in her chest. She has to fight back her own tears as he holds her. She can't break down too or this will be just one big mess.

"I need you." He chokes out.

"I'm right here."

"I'll always need you."

"I'm always going to be here."

"Are you just saying that?" He asks, his head raising up to look at her. "Are you going to leave again or go back to him?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. It's where I belong... right here with you is where I belong." She kisses him softly and leans her forehead against his. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a twist I wasn't expecting it too this wasn't supposed to get this sappy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


	56. Wounded (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Fangs gets out of jail takes a fateful turn for someone incredibly close to FP Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Kira15 here on Ao3.  
> “Can you maybe do one where Alice was there when they were getting Fangs out of the Sherrif’s station but she gets hit by the bullet trying to protect the Serpents but she doesn’t die.”
> 
> I got this request a long time ago and totally forgot about it. But I know I've pretty much only wrote happy/cute one shots so I think it's well overdue that some sad one shots get added into the mix.
> 
> (Alice and FP are together in this one since rekindling their romance.)

Alice and FP were sitting on the couch in his trailer when the call from his son comes through. Alice untangles herself from FP's embrace so he can stand up to get his phone.

"Hey Jug what's-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence and Alice turns to face him. "Slow down Jug I cant hear." His expression grows worried and Alice's heart sinks. "Where are you right now?" A pause as he gets information from Jughead. "I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there." He hangs up and walks to his bedroom without a word to his concerned girlfriend on the couch.

"FP?" She says, standing up to follow him. "What happened?" She asks when she sees him getting dressed in a hurry. He doesn't answer and she grows more concerned. He slips on his Serpent jacket and walks over to the door where she's standing.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He kisses her once before he tries to slip past her but she grab his elbow and pulls him back.

"Where are you going?"

"Alice-" 

"Tell me what's going on? You can't keep me in the dark whatever this is? If you or Jughead are in some kind of trouble I want to know about it. I don't want anything happening to either of you."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. But I have got to go." He tries getting past her again but she just blocks his way further. 

"Not without telling me where you're going you're not."

He takes a deep breath, knowing how stubborn Alice is and always has been. "Fangs is getting out of jail but half the damn Northside is crowding around the jail ready to pounce on him when he gets out. Jug needs my help to get him out."

"I'm coming with you." It's not a question, more of a telling. 

"Alice-" he starts but she silences him as she walks into he living room. "I'm not letting you get yourself hurt out there Alice. You can come but you're not coming into the building."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do FP. In case you've forgotten who you're dealing with I don't listen to people bossing me around."

"Believe me I know and I'm not trying to boss you around." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "You're just too precious for me to risk." His thumb strokes her cheek and she smiles softly at him. 

"I know and I'll be careful, I promise." She kisses him once before walking out the door.

_

"I'll get him out of there safely." FP tells her as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"We'll get him out of there safely." She corrects.

"Alice-" 

"I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not." He sighs and gets out of the truck, knowing he can't win this battle.

"Alice." He says and she turns around quickly to see what he has to say.

"You can't talk me out of coming with you FP, I-" he silences whatever else she has to say by grabbing her and kissing her. 

"I love you. Be careful." 

"I love you too." She tells him before fastening her fingers with his. "Now let's go get Fangs out of there."

They manage to slip into the station, fighting their way through the crowd. "Dad, finally!" Jughead exclaims. "You brought Alice?" Jughead and Betty aren't thrilled with the relationship but they also see how happy they make each other so they try to be alright with it for their parents sake.

"Couldn't keep her at home." FP explains. "She's here to help."

"In any way I can." She adds giving Jughead a small smile.

"I don't wanna die." Fangs says with tears in his eyes.

"You're not going to." Jughead tells him.

"We'll make sure of it." FP adds.

They devise a plan to get Fangs out of the building and then walk to the entrance. "Ready?" FP asks and everyone nods. The crowd around Fangs and then push out the door. Fighting and pushing their way through the crowd.

Little did they know that just feet away Mrs Klump, Midge's mom, was holding a gun.

They're almost in the clear. Ready to book it to FP's truck. They're really so, so close. They can see the truck, they can see their getaway. Then a loud shot rings through the area and everybody ducks. 

They look around to see who has the gun, puzzled when they don't see anyone. FP looks at all of the kids, the ones in his eyesight, looks at Fangs. They're all okay, not a single one harmed.

"FP." It's the sound of Alice's broken voice, just loud enough for him to hear, that sinks his stomach. He shoves through the teenagers to get to her, standing behind Fangs. 

And there she is, standing there staring straight at FP. He can see the look in her eyes, knows something is wrong but he hopes it isn't what he fears. His eyes slowly drift downwards and he sees a bullet hole right in her abdomen. Her white tank top steadily getting stained by blood pouring from the wound.

His eyes snap back up to look at her and she looks terrified. She starts to stumble and he moves to grab her as she goes down. 

He slowly helps her lay down, not knowing if that's what he should be doing but knowing she can't hold herself up right now.

"Somebody call a damn ambulance! Now!" He yells before turning his attention back to her.

Her hand moves to her stomach and touches the wound, when she pulls her hand away there's blood all over it and she lets out a whimper. He just takes her hand in his and kisses it, trying to calm her. 

He presses his own hand over the wound, putting pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. "FP." She cries out.

"What is it baby?" He pushes her hair back out of her face leaving a streak of her own blood on her forehead.

"My... my stomach. I'm-" she's stuttering out her words. He briefly registers Jughead or somebody telling him the ambulance is on its way.

"You're okay." He tells her, he doesn't know if it's true, he just had to pray it is.

"I'm not."

"You're going to be."

"I'm dying." She lets out.

"Not on my watch you're not." He tells her as a tear slips down her cheek. He wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. 

"FP I can't..." her sentence dies off as she inhales sharply, starting to cough when she does. Blood spurts out of her mouth and he wipes it away with trembling fingers.

"Oh god!" He screams out. One of the teen Serpents come over to them, crouching down beside Alice. "Don't touch her. Don't lay a finger on her, just back up. Move!" FP barks out. 

"FP." 

"Yeah honey?" He looks down at her and sees her eyes, they're pleading with him silently, they're filled with tears and pain and it's breaking him up inside.

"It hurts." She tells him and he knows... dear God he knows it hurts and he wishes it was him not her. 

Why her? Huh? What did Alice ever do to deserve this? He deserves it, he's covered up two murders, he's an alcoholic, he's a Serpent, he's sold drugs for the gang. He deserves this, it should be him. Not her, not the love of his life, not Alice.

"I know baby, it's going to be alright." He can feel the tears welling up in his own eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He's not trying to be manly or something like that, he just wants to be strong... for her. Make her feel like it's really going to be okay.

"I love you." She tells his as her hand cups his cheek.

"I love you too." He tells her, leaning down to kiss her forehead and then her lips. He can see her eyes closing, she can just barely keep them open. "Don't close your eyes baby. Don't close your eyes."

"Am I going to die?" She asks him. 

"No. You're not. Just don't close your eyes. Keep your eyes on me. Look at me." She nods subtly as he strokes through her hair with trembling fingers.

"I'm not okay." She cries out and the words break his heart. Damn right she's not okay, but he won't acknowledge that.

"You are." He tells her as his first tear falls. "You're going to be just fine. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I'm not going to lose you." 

He holds her, cradles her in his arms, lightly tapping her cheeks when her eyes start dropping. Wondering the whole time where the fuck the ambulance is and why it's taking so damn long to get to them.

Her hand drifts to her stomach again and he captures it in his own and kissing it before moving his own hand down to put pressure on it.

"You're not going to die on me." He tells her firmly and her eyes wildly search hers. "You hear me? You're not going to die on me, not tonight, not for a very long time."

"I love you FP." She lets out.

"I love you Alice." He kisses her forehead before looking back into her eyes. He hears the ambulance sirens and sees the lights reflecting onto the police station and he tells her firmly, for once fully believing it himself, "You're going to be okay." He tells her over and over again as the paramedics rush over. He cradles her, repeating the same words over and over again. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. They're here now, you're going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	57. Wounded (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes to the hospital and FP hopes he wasn’t wrong when he told her that she’ll be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two!

“Sir we need you to move out fo the way.” The paramedic says to FP when they walk up to him and Alice. 

“The ambulance is hear now baby. You’re going to be alright. They’re going to take you.” He slowly lets go of his hold on her as the paramedic takes her into his arms. 

Alice’s hand clutches onto FP’s. “Don’t leave me.” She croaks out. 

“I’m not baby. I’m right here.” She has an iron grip on his hand even as the paramedic lays her on a stretcher. 

“We need her name.” The paramedic tells FP.

“Alice. Alice Smith.” He says, his eyes never leaving her.

He holds her hand as they walk her to the ambulance. “Sir we need you to let go so we can load her into the ambulance. You can meet us at the hospital.” Alice eyes grow wide when she hears that.

“Don’t make me leave her. Please?” FP pleads.

“Sir-“

“Don’t you see how ducking terrified she is? This is my girlfriend and she got shot and I’m not leaving her alone. So you can either let me go with you or I’m driving her to the hospital myself.” The paramedic looks between FP and Alice and down to their hands.

“Fine. But don’t interfere with anything we are doing.”

“I won’t. Thank you.” He says and the paramedic nods. “They’re going to get you into the ambulance and I’ll be right beside you again in a second.” He tells her before letting her hand go, making sure she knows he’ll be back.

They load her into the ambulance and FP follows in after her, immediately finding her hand and she latches on.

The paramedics talks to one another about what they need to do but FP doesn’t pay attention, too focused on Alice and making sure she knows everything is going to be alright. 

One paramedic places an oxygen mask onto her and then the two of them cut open her shirt to expose the wound.

FP looks down and sees it for the first time. It’s bad, it’s really bad but he just turns his attention back to her. 

“Let us know immediately if her grip loosens.” The paramedic says to FP and he nods. “Talk to her to make sure she stays awake.” 

He does as he’s golfing, moving closer to her. “Hey baby, see I told you you’d be alright. They’re going to get you all fixed up and you’ll be good as new. You’ll be able to go home and see Betty and you’ll be able to hold your grand twins. You’re going to-“ he stops his sentence when her grip loosens. “Shit. No! No! Her grip!” He yells out. The paramedics spring into action.

They check her pulse, panicking as it slows. “She’s going into Hypovolemic shock!” Her eyes start closing and FP starts talking to her again, trying to keep her awake. 

“Remember what I said back there baby, don’t close your eyes. I know it’s hard right now but don’t close your eyes.” They’re fluttering as he speaks, she’s trying her hardest but it’s nearly impossible. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he sees her struggling. “Keep them open baby, keep-“ 

“We’re here!” The paramedics push open the ambulance doors and get Alice out of the back quickly.

He follows them in as far as they’ll allow and then they stop him when they get to the surgery room. His hand slips from hers and her arm falls limply to her side as she disappears behind the doors.

He falls to the floor in tears the second she’s out of his sight. Why did this have to happen? They were having a good night. It was all so normal. He should have put his foot when she said she was coming, even if it resulted in a fight. He would’ve fathered her not talk to him for a while then have her where she is now. He would rather not be with her anymore than have her where she is right now.

He doesn’t register much, just knows that a handful of nurses ask him if he’s okay, ask him if he needs help moving to the waiting room. He doesn’t budge, he sits right there, waiting for her to come out. No matter how long it takes. 

“FP!” Fred Andrews voice calls from down the hall. “Jughead called and said he and Archie needed a ride to the hospital. Is she okay?” 

FP stands up and opens his mouth to answer but he just breaks down again and Fred wraps his arms around him tightly. “She got shot.”

“I know. Jughead told me.”

“It should’ve been me. I should’ve gotten shot. Not her, not Alice. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“She’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that!”

“No I don’t. But I know Alice, and she’s a fighter and I know damn well she is going to fight for her life. She’s too stubborn to die like this, to die without a fight.” FP steps back and nods at Fred’s words. “Why don’t we go get some coffee and clam down a bit. She’ll be in surgery for a bit and if they need us the boys will come get us.”

“Yeah I’ll come get you if there’s any news dad.” Jughead tells him.

“Thanks Jug.” FP says and Jughead walks over to hug his dad. 

“She’s going to be okay. Like Fred said, she’s a fighter.”

Fred and FP head down to the cafeteria and FP slowly calms down. Enough to be able to talk to Fred about what happened.

“She went into some sort of shock in the ambulance and they were freaking out about it. I don’t know if she’s going to be okay. I pray to God she will be but I just don’t know.”

“She’s going to be. She managed to hold on that long I bet you anything she’ll be able to hold on a little longer.”

“I sure hope so... I love her man. I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t make it.”

“Stop thinking worst case scenario.”

FP nods and doesn’t say anything further. They finish their coffees and head back up to the waiting room where Betty has now showed up.

“Hey Betty.” FP says. She’s been crying so he knows Jughead filled her in, which is good because he doesn’t know if he has the strength to tell Betty that her mother was shot. “Jughead filled you in?”

“Yeah... he did.”

“I’m sorry this happened Betty, I didn’t want her to come, I tried to her her to stay home but she wouldn’t. I really tried-“

“It’s okay Mr Jones. I know how stubborn my mom is, she would’ve showed up whether you wanted her to or not.” FP nods and sits down in a chair, Fred sits beside him.

They wait for what feels like hours, just sitting their in silence. 

“Which one of you brought in Alice Smith?” A doctor asks as he walks into the room. 

“I am!” FP says as he stands up. “Is she alright?”

“She’s stable.” The doctor tells him and the entire group of people give a collective sigh of relief. “She’s in recovery if you’d like to see her. She’s still asleep but you can go in.”

“Betty why don’t you go ahead, she’s your mom.”

“No it’s fine, you go. I’m sure she’d want to see you when she wakes up. I’ll see her when she’s awake.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Now go.”

FP nods and turns to the doctor. “Follow me.” He says and FP follows him to a room. “She’s in there, like I said she’s still sleeping off the anesthesia and she’ll be groggy when she wakes up. She also might be a little sore so I’ll leave some medication here on the table for her to take if she is.”

“Alright, thank you!” The doctor smiles at him before walking out of the room and closing the door, leaving FP alone with a sleeping Alice.

She looks so peaceful and FP’s grateful for that. But he’s even more grateful to know that she’ll be okay, that she’ll be waking up soon and that she’ll be able to go home. Grateful that she’ll be able to hold her grand twins again, hug her daughters, hug and kiss him again.

He pulls a chair up beside her hospital bed and takes her hand in both of his, strokes her soft skin with the rough padding of his thumbs.

“I told you you’d be okay. I didn’t fully believe it at times but I hoped and prayed you would be. I don’t even know what I would do if you weren’t okay... you’re my whole world Alice and I love you so, so much.” He feels her grip his hand back and looks up to see her eyes slowly flutter open. Her eyebrows knit together as she looks around. “You’re awake!” He exclaims.

She looks over at him and smiles softly before breaking into tears. “Hey... hey baby, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” She shakes her head. 

“I didn’t think I’d wake up. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” She tells him and his heart breaks at her words.

“Well I’m here and so are you, and you’re okay.”

“I love you.” She says as another year falls.

“I love you too Alice.” She reaches out for him and he takes the hint, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Do you have any pain at all? The doctor left some medicine for you if you’re sore.”

“A little.” She tells him and he kisses her forehead before going to get the medication the doctor left. He fills up a paper cup with water and then walks back over to her.

“Here,” he says, handing her the cup and dropping the pills into her hand. “this should take away any pain you’re feeling now or in a little bit.”

“Thank you.” She says before taking the pills. She hands him the cup and he sets it on the table beside her hospital bed. “Can you lay with me?” She asks.

“I don’t want to hurt you baby.” He says.

“You won’t, there’s plenty of room... I just need to be close to you right now.” He nods and slips off his jacket as she slowly moves herself over more to make room for him beside her.

He gets into the bed beside her and lifts an arm for her to lay under. She maneuvers herself carefully, wincing when she twists the wrong way. But she manages to sort herself out and takes his hand to curl his arm around her more. 

“I love you so much.” She whispers.

“I love you so much more Alice.” He twists his head to kiss her forehead and when he looks at her he sees she’s got her eyes closed, already falling asleep. He smiles at that.

Her fingers are entwined with his and the side of her body is pressed up right next to him, she’s as close as she can be to him in her condition and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s safe and in his arms and that’s all he wants.


	58. “I Stepped Out On You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP comes to Alice’s rescue when she taunts Hal after finding out he’s the Black Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @leavemealone909 on Wattpad.
> 
> “Can you do one like the scene where Hal tells Alice what he did but instead of Betty hitting him FP comes in and saves her/them?”
> 
> I’ve had this request for soooo long and I’m he worst for not doing it sooner but I was going through my fanfic book/planner and just had the sudden urge to do it so here it is and I hope you enjoy it!

***SPOILER WARNING FOR S2E21***

****_

  
"Well Hal, I can't say I'm surprised." Alice says to her husband. Can she even call him that anymore? After finding out he's a cold blooded killer who's been tormenting the town for months can she really call this man her husband?

"Mom." Betty whispers, clearly torn up.

"I always knew you were a mama's boy."

"What did you just say?" Hal says, the only thing separating them is the coffee table.

"You heard me!" She laughs, whether in spite of herself or in disbelief of the whole situation Betty doesn't know. But she watches as her mother rounds the coffee table to her father and her heart leaps. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't do anything for yourself."

"Mom, whatever you're doing, I wouldn't." Betty warns, growing increasingly worried as her mom seems invincible.

"All I'm doing is I'm pointing out that your father can't do anything right. Not even be a serial killer. Cleansing the town of sin? Really, Hal?" She steps closer to him as Hal's eyes beat down on her. "You're the damn sinner." She spits out.

"Mom." Betty says hoping to snap Alice out of whatever weird invincible spell she thinks she's under. Her mom eyes drift to her and then over to the fireplace at the shovel. Betty knows what to do. She's just hoping that's not where things turn.

"What are you gonna do Hal? Kill the entire town? Whoever's jaywalked? What did Fred Andrews do to deserve to get shot?"

"He was an adulterer." Her father is so close to her mother, their faces practically touching and Betty fears for her mom.

"Then why don't you kill yourself? You had a fling with Penelope Blossom." Shes taunting him and Betty prays that she stops, she doesn't want to have to hurt her dad she just prays that help gets here in time. "Or me, for that matter. I stepped out on you with FP, who in every way that you are not, is a real man." Alice is smiling as she says it, the confession coming out almost like a growl.

Betty can't help but wonder what her mom means by that comment. Is she just trying to taunt her father? Hit him where it hurts? Why on Earth is her mom taunting a serial killer?

In a flash Hal grabs Alice by the throat, his eyes are dark and emotionless. There's nothing there. He's cold, he's a killer, he's not the man she married.

Alice swats at him, trying to get away and Betty rushes to get up and grab the shovel to hit him but before she can the front door bursts open. Hal doesn't even register it, he's too far gone now. Alice can feel her vision fading, her ears ringing.

Then suddenly Hal's grip around her neck disappears. She can feel herself about to fall down, the lack of oxygen in her body from his grip making her woozy, but someone catches her as she goes down.

She knows exactly who it is once she feels their arms around her... it's FP. She turns in his arms and clings onto him, burying her face in his chest as she starts to cry.

He holds her tight, both of his arms enveloping her in safety. "Kids go call the police and wait for them to get here." FP orders and both kids nod, walking outside. She clings to him tighter, now gripping onto his jacket, trying to be even closer to him if at all possible.

"You're safe now, it's okay. You're safe. I've got you." He whispers as she cries into his chest.

Her head lifts up to look at him and she opens her mouth to speak. "How did you-"

"Betty texted Jughead and said you were taunting Hal and that he's the Black Hood. We were at Pop's and came right over." He wipes the tears from her cheeks and keeps his hands there, cupping her cheeks.

"It all just happened so fast."

"I know... but why were you taunting him in the first place if you knew he was a serial killer?" He asks, trying not to sound harsh but he's genuinely wondering.

"I was just trying to distract him. I gestured to Betty to get the shovel by the fireplace and hit him with it when he wasn't looking. She must not have caught on."

"She was about to grab it when we walked in. I took it from her and smacked him with it myself."

"You saved my life." She tells him.

"I told you when we were young that I would do anything I could to protect you, you think twenty something years is going to change that?"

"Thank you." She says softly as she hugs him again.

He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms arms around her tightly, making sure she knows he's got her.

Her eyes drift down to her husband, lying motionless on the floor from the force of the hit. She married a monster for reasons that seem so beyond stupid now.

She feels FP's arms tighten around her and feels him kiss the top of her head, whispering, "He's never going to hurt you again... never." And she knows he means it.

Knows he'll do anything he can to keep her safe. And that? That means more to her than twenty years of superficial things ever had.

 


	59. Riding A Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice teach Chic how to ride a bike and reminisce about their days riding motorcycles on the Southside.

"Daddy don't let go, okay?" Chic says to FP as Alice tightens his bicycle helmet. 

"I won't buddy." They've been teaching Chic how to ride a bike for the past week and he's getting better and better at it. "You ready?"

"Yep! Let's burn rubber daddy!" Chic exclaims and FP laughs.

"As long as he's only "burning rubber" on a bicycle, he's not touching a motorcycle until he's 16." Alice tells FP.

"Don't worry honey, he's 5. I don't think he's going to go off getting into motorcycle races anytime soon." He kisses her once before turning back to Chic who's sitting on his bike with his feet on the ground to keep him level. "Start peddling, I got you." FP tells Chic as he holds onto the back of the bicycle.

Chic starts peddling and FP runs to keep up with him as he gains speed. He takes a quick glance back at Alice and she nods, gesturing for him to let go. She's got band aids and antiseptic in her purse in case he falls.

FP lets go but keeps running behind Chic just in case. "Put on the breaks bud." FP tells him and he does. FP walks in front of him with a smile. "You did that all yourself!"

"I did?" Chic questions and FP nods.

"I let go and you just kept on going! You can ride a bike like a big boy now!" FP exclaims, high-fiving his son.

"Mommy! Did you see me? Daddy said I did it all by myself!" Chic says excitedly to Alice as she walks over.

"I did! Good job baby!" She says with a smile as Chic runs into her arms for a celebratory hug.

"I wanna go again!" Chic says.

"You want me to follow you or do you think you can do it yourself?"

"I can do it all by myself!" He says excitedly, already climbing onto his bike. 

He speeds off and FP laughs when he sees Alice covering her eyes. "He's perfectly fine honey. Look, he's doing good!" He pries her hands away from her eyes and gestures to their son riding his bike around the track. 

"Oh he is doing good." She says in surprise. 

"Well, he is a Jones boy after all. And us Jones sure know how to ride a bike of any kind."

"Well is Smith's know how to ride a bike too in case you forgot." She says, lightly jabbing her elbow into his side and he smirks.

"How could I forget? You look pretty damn hot driving a motorcycle, even if I always did prefer you on the back of mine. Your arms wrapped around my waist, you whispering in my ear and telling me to go faster even though we could've crashed and died."

"I might just have to take you on another ride Jones, it's been a while."

"You can give me a ride whenever you want." He suggestively says as he curls an arm around her. 

She leans her head on his shoulder with a happy smile plastered on her lips as they watch their son ride his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I thought it would be cute so I hope you enjoyed it.


	60. Loose Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic gets his first loose tooth.

“Mommy!” Chic cries out from down the hall. “Daddy!” He sounds panicked and both Alice and FP are up from the couch in an instant, running into the bathroom to see what happened to their son.

“What is it baby? Are you alright?” Alice asks.

“My tooth! My tooth is coming out!” He’s in hysterics and FP and Alice both stifle a laugh. They hate to see their son cry but they know he’s not hurt, he’s just got his first loose tooth.

“Let me see.” FP says as he kneels down to Chic’s height. “Open up and show me where.” 

Chic opens his mouth wide and points to one of his teeth. “See? See daddy! It’s falling out, my tooth is falling out!” He’s crying again and FP laughs a little as he wipes the boy’s tears.

“Hey buddy it’s okay, that’s supposed to happen.” He tells him.

“It is? Is that true mommy?” His eyes drift up to Alice and she kneels down beside FP.

“It is.” She confirms. “It happened to me when I was your age and it happened to daddy.” She rubs his back as he calms down, less freaked out by it now.

“It did?” Both Alice and FP nod. “Does it hurt?”

“It depends.” FP says as he inspects the tooth, he moves it slightly with his finger and Chic jumps back. “Sorry. Did that hurt?” Chic shakes his head no. “Just feels weird?” He nods.

“What happened to it?”

“You got a loose tooth bud. You know how you have all those little teeth in there?” Chic nods. “Well, those are all going to get loose just like this one and then they’re going to come out and you’re going to get new big boy teeth.”

“I am?” He questions excitedly.

“You are!” Alice says. “Keep wiggling it back and forth and let us know if it gets looser so we can pull it out.”

“Will it hurt when you pull it out?”

“Not if you keep wiggling it. Just be gentle and don’t pull on it.”

“Okay!” He turns back to the mirror and starts wiggling his tooth again and Alice and FP laugh as they watch him.

A week goes by and Chic tells them multiple times a day that his tooth is getting looser and looser. And multiple times a day Alice or FP will wiggle his tooth and tell him it’s not ready to come out yet, much to the boys disappointment.

“Daddy! Check my tooth now!” Chic says as he runs up to FP on the couch. He opens his mouth wide and FP laughs as he wiggles the tooth, shocked to feel that it’s incredibly loose.

“Honey come in here for a second.” FP calls for Alice and she comes out of the kitchen to see what’s up. “Come feel this mama, I think our boys tooth is ready to come out.” FP tells her.

She sits down on the other side of Chic. “Let me see.” He turns to her with his mouth wide open and she laughs at his eagerness. She wiggles the tooth slightly and smile at Chic. “Well I think it’s ready to come out.”

“It is?” Chic asks excitedly and his parents smile at him in confirmation.

“Why don’t you let daddy take it out for you?” Alice says to both Chic and FP and FP laughs.

“Don’t want to pull a tooth out baby?”

“Not really, I pulled out most of my own when I was little and I’m pretty sure I pulled out one of yours when we were six.” FP smiles at the memory, living on the Southside of town meant they lived very close to each other. They were best friends as first, which escalated into a teenage romance and now here they are, married with a son.

He grabs a Kleenex and turns to Chic. “Alright open up, this might hurt just a little bit but only for a few seconds.” Chic nods and opens up wide.

FP gets a grip on the tooth and tries to pull it out but it won’t budge. He tries again but still nothing. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Alice asks.

“I can’t get his tooth out.”

“What?”

“It won’t come out, you saw how wiggly it was it should pop right out but it won’t.”

“Let me try.” She takes the Kleenex from FP and turns Chic’s face towards her. She pulls on his tooth but just like when FP tried it, it won’t come out.

“Is it out?” Chic asks.

“No buddy, I guess it’s not ready to come out yet. You’ll just have to keep wiggling it.” Alice tells him and he frowns.

That night at dinner Chic lets out a scream when he bites into his pizza. “What is it baby?” Alice asks with a panicked look on her face. FP is just as panicked and looking at his son, puzzled as to what could be wrong.

Chic spits out his pizza onto his plate and reaches out his hand to pick something out of it. He holds it up for his parents to see and they laugh when they see his tooth came out when he bit into the pizza.

FP sticks out his hand and Chic she’s his tooth in his palm. “Smile for me.” Alice says and Chic smiles wide. She and FP laugh when they see the empty space in his smile where his tooth was. “Well daddy, it looks like the tooth fairy is coming for a visit tonight!”

“Who’s the tooth fairy?” Chic asks.

“Well tonight you’re going to put your tooth under your pillow and the tooth fairy will fly in and collect it and leave some money under your pillow!” FP explains.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“Can I go to bed now?”

Alice and FP laugh fondly at his excitement, he never like to go to bed so this is a first. “Why don’t you finish your dinner first.”

That night Chic doesn’t put up a fight when they tell him it’s bath time, he brushes his teeth without a fight and he goes to sleep just as easily. It’s a nice change from his usual protests and Alice and FP think they could get used to this.

They wait until they go to bed so that they know Chic has been asleep for a while. He doesn’t stir when they come into his bedroom and he doesn’t move even when FP stubs his toe off the corner of the bed and Alice laughs. He’s like FP in that sense, he can sleep through anything.

Alice takes his tooth out from under his pillow and puts a dollar under his pillow for him to wake up to in the morning. 

As they’re about to leave they see a note on his dresser. FP picks it up and follows Alice out of the room so they can read it in the light.

They both smile widely when they unfold it. It’s a picture of Chic and the tooth fairy that he drew with his crayons. Above the picture he wrote “To the tooth fairy. Love Chic.” 

“Just when I think he can’t get any sweeter or cuter he does this.” Alice says with a smile.

“We raised an incredibly adorable kid, baby.” FP says in agreement, cocking his head to kiss Alice’s forehead.

The next morning Chic runs into their bedroom at the crack of dawn, jumping onto their and landing on top of them, effectively waking them both.

“Look mommy and daddy!” Chic says excitedly as they open their eyes. He’s waving the dollar bill around and he’s got a big grin on his face.

“Would you look at that mama? He’s rich!” FP says with a smile as he pokes Alice to keep her awake. She smiles at them both.

“That’s awesome honey!” Alice tells him, equally matching the grin on his face.

“And she took the picture I drew her!”

“She did? She must love you so much!” Alice tells him excitedly.

“Do I have any more loose tooth’s?” Chic says, opening his mouth wide and making both Alice and FP laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FALICE AS PARENTS IS THE CUTEST THING TO ME!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	61. Jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets and bonds with Jellybean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @strangelestrange on Wattpad.
> 
> “FP introduces Alice to Jellybean as his girlfriend.”

"I'm nervous. Is it normal for me to be nervous?" FP asks Alice in a slight panic.

"Yes it's normal. I'm nervous too."

"You are?" He questions and she nods. 

"I mean I can't mess this up or she'll hate me, and that wouldn't be good because she's your daughter and is a huge part of your life, it's important that she at least tolerated me."

"I'm sure she'll love you." He tells her as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Mhm? How do you know that?"

"I just do. Jug likes you, I'm sure she will too."

"Well Jug's dating me daughter, he kind of has to like me."

"It'll be fine babe, she'll love you. I can almost guarantee it." He kisses her once for reassurance and then there's a knock on the door. "She's here."

He walks over to the door and opens it, smiling at his daughter. He waves to Gladys who's sitting in her car. He hugs Jellybean and gestures for her to come in. "JB, there's someone I want you to meet." FP says as he glances over to Alice. "This is Alice, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Jellybeans says with a smile directed at Alice.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you, glad I finally get to meet you." Alice says, smiling back at the girl.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you too. Dad talks about you non stop." Fp's face turns red and Alice grins.

"Is that so?" She questions and Jellybean nods with a laugh as she looks at her dad.

"Well seems like you two have one thing in common, you both love to embarrass me." FP says, his cheeks still hot.

"Sorry dad." Jellybean says with a giggle.

"Yeah, sorry honey." Alice says sweetly with a wicked grin on her lips.

The phone rings and FP steps out fo the room to answer it. 

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Alice asks, hoping to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"No thanks, I already ate." Jellybean answers. Alice nods and they continue to stand there awkwardly. Jellybean's eyes drift around the trailer and Alice's eyes drift to the bedroom where FP is talking on the phone.

He comes back out a few seconds later. "Uh, I have some bad news."

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" Alice asks.

"No, everyone's fine, it's nothing like that. I just got called in for a shift at Pop's. One of the waiters got sick and called in last minute."

"I thought you had the weekend off?"

"I do, I took off Saturday and Sunday. I already had today off so I didn't say I couldn't work, Pop's at a loss for workers right now, I can't leave him hanging." Alice nods, she understands he has to go but she can tell Jellybean is upset by it. "JB why don't you come to the diner with me until Betty and Jughead get back from school and then you can hang around with them." Jellybean nods.

"Wait, she doesn't have to go to the diner, she can stay here with me." Alice says. "I mean, if you want to of course."

"That sounds okay." Jellybean says, a little nervous since she only just met Alice, but her father seems to be crazy about her so she must be a good person.

"You sure Al?" FP questions.

"Of course. It beats having to sit around the diner for a few hours doing nothing and I don't think Betty and Jughead would be too happy with us if we made them hang out with his little sister."

"That's true." FP agrees with a chuckle. "I have to go now but I hope you two have fun." 

"We will." Alice says with a smile.

He gives Jellybean a quick hug and then he walks over to Alice.  "Thank you." He whispers as he leans in to kiss her cheek.

"No problem, it'll be fun, and it gives me a chance to bond with her which is the whole point of this weekend anyway."

"I love you." He tells her before giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too. Now get to work before you're late." FP smiles and walks to the door.

"Have fun you two, I'll be back later. No parties, no boys."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." Alice says with a laugh as she shuts the door on him.

She turns around to see Jellybean laughing at her dad and Alice. "So, anything you want to do?" Alice asks.

"I don't know, what can we do?"

"Whatever you want. It's just us girls for the night, your dad probably won't be back until late." Jellybean nods as she tries to think of something for them to do. "There's not a whole lot to do around here," Alice says as she looks around the trailer. "but I do have some nail polish in the bathroom, we could do mani-pedi's if you want to?"

"That sounds fun." Jellybean says with a small smile. 

Alice smiles back. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

She disappears into the bathroom and grabs the small tub of nail polish from under the sink, then she walks back out the living room. "Alright, there's lots to choose from." She says as she hands the tub to Jellybean.

She sifts through it and picks out a sunny yellow polish. "I like this one." Jellybean says as she hands it to Alice.

"Me too." Alice says as she sticks out her hand to show Jellybean the same colour on her fingernails. 

"Great minds think alike." Jellybean says, making Alice smile.

Alice pats her lap and tells Jellybean to swing her feet up so she can paint her toes. 

They sit there in silence as Alice paints her toes and soon Jellybean breaks it.

"How long have you known my dad?" Jellybean asks.

"Twenty-five years."

"How long have you loved him?"

Alice let's out a short laugh. "Twenty-five years."

"Even while you were married."

Alice nods. "Even while I was married." She confirms. "Your father was, and is, the love of my life."

"He is?" Jellybean asks, a little taken aback by the revelation. Alice nods. "What about him? Do you know how he feels?"

"We talked when we got back together. We feel the same. We never stopped loving each other. We just made the stupid decision to break up in high school and we married different people." Alice sadly says, not a day goes by she doesn't regret leaving him for Hal, especially after the nightmare he's caused her. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything because  I have my daughters thanks to Hal and I know FP feels the same, he loves you and Jughead more than anything."

Jellybean smiles at that but it faces quickly when she asks another question. "Do you think he ever loved my mom?"

The question breaks Alice's heart. "I think he did. He wouldn't have married her if not. I think it may be like Hal and I, I loved him enough to marry him but I never loved him like I loved your dad."

"You make him really happy, you know?" Alice smiles at that.

"I do?" Jellybean nods in confirmation.

"He makes me happy too. I swear that man can put a smile on my face no matter what mood I'm in or how mad I am at him. It's a blessing and it's a curse." Alice finishes swiping on the last bit of nail polish. "There, all done."

"Thank you, they look great."

"Betty and I used to do this all the time, it's been a while though considering everything that's happened in the past few months."

"Mom and I never did this." Jellybean says with a sad expression. "I mean don't get me wrong, we did lots of fun stuff, we went shopping all the time, got our hair done, but we never just sat and and talked and gave each other mani-pedis."

"Well, I may not be your mom but I'm always here if you want to talk or do mani-pedis. I've missed doing this with my girls, they're growing up and they don't exactly want to spend a whole bunch of time with their mom."

"But you're a cool mom. I'd hang out with you if I was your kid."

Alice laughs. "Tell that to them, they seem to think I'm a hot-headed embarrassment. But I love them to pieces."

"Thanks for doing this by the way." Jellybean says, smiling at Alice. "I mean you could have just made me go with dad or send me to tag along with Jughead or something. I've had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad." Alice says. "But," she gently takes Jellybean's legs off of her lap and sets them on the floor carefully so her toes don't smudge. She walks into the bedroom but talks loud enough for Jellybean to still be able to hear her. "the night is young and I have a whole stack of chick-flicks that I was planning to watch when your dad went to bed. So, if you're up for it, would you like to join me?" Alice says, coming back into the living room with a stack of movies.

"Oh definitely!" Jellybean exclaims excitedly. "What are we watching first?"

"I was thinking 'The Notebook'?" Alice questions, raising the movie up for Jellybean to see. "It's got everything, romance, sadness... shirtless Ryan Gosling."

"You had me at shirtless Ryan Gosling." Jellybean says and Alice laughs fondly as she puts on the movie.


	62. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve in the Smith household and Alice invites Jughead and FP to spend the holiday with them. Only problem is, Betty and Jughead don’t know about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Ola6977 on Wattpad.  
> “They are preparing for Christmas, they’re finally happy, but the only have one problem- Bughead doesn’t know about their relationship.”

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Betty sings out as she comes downstairs. Alice laughs from the kitchen, smiling as Betty walks in.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" She replies as she finishes icing Christmas cookies.

"Those look great mom!" Betty says excitedly.

"The first batch is already cooled, you can have one if you'd like." Alice says, pointing to a tub of cookies on the counter behind her. Betty smiles and goes to get one.

"Can it be Christmas season all year round, your Christmas cookies are the best."

Alice laughs a little as Betty practically inhales the cookies. "Glad you like them honey. I made extras because I invited some people over and didn't want to run out."

"Who'd you invite over?"

"FP and Jughead." Alice says, trying to be nonchalant about it but she's secretly ecstatic about FP coming to spend the holiday with the two of them.

"Really? Why? I mean I'm not complaining but I didn't expect you to invite FP over willingly, especially for the holidays."

"Well it's not like Gladys is coming back and your fathers in prison, I figured we could use the company. And I thought you'd like to spend time with Jughead without feeling guilty about leaving me on Christmas Eve."

She had said that exact sentence to Veronica and she just now realizes her mom must have overheard. "You heard me talking to Veronica?" She question and Alice nods in confirmation.

"I figured this was a win-win, you eat to spend time with Jughead on Christmas Eve and I get to spend time with you as well. And of course I couldn't take his son away from him on the holidays so I invited FP as well." It's partly true, but she also knew that in inviting Jughead over she could invite FP over without being suspicious. So it truly is a win-win situation for both her and Betty.

"Well that's very nice of you mom." Betty says, grabbing a few more cookies before heading up to her room. Alice just smiles fondly at her daughter as she goes.

_

Betty is the one to answer the door when they knock and she calls Alice over. 

"Hi Jughead," Alice greets. "FP." She says, a hint of a smile tracing her lips. And oh what he wouldn't do to kiss it off of her.

"Alice. Thanks for having us over." FP answers.

"Our pleasure, no one should be alone during the holidays."

"Come on Jug, mom made Christmas cookies." Betty says as she walks in the direction of the kitchen, Jughead follows without a second thought.

"It amazes me how you manage to come up with the most ridiculous reasons to have me over without being suspicious." FP says as he maneuvers them out of the sight of the kitchen.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Alice says with a smile. "And I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you since I highly doubt I'll be able to see you much tomorrow."

"Well it worked out very well." He says as he leans down to kiss her, knowing he might not get many more chances to do so. "I got you something by the way," he says as he digs his hand into his pocket. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow but since we probably won't get to see each other I thought I'd give it to you tonight." He pulls a small little box out of his pocket and hands it to her. She smiles up at him and he smiles that charming, crooked smile of his back at her. "Go ahead, open it, I think this is the only time we'll be alone tonight."

She slowly opens the box and sees a gold, heart shaped locket inside. "It's beautiful, FP. Thank you." 

"Look inside." He tells her and she opens it up to see what's inside. She nearly cries at the sight. 

It's engraved on one side to say, "For the love of my life. Merry Christmas. Love, FP." And on the other side it has a picture of them from when they were teenagers, in their matching Serpent jackets, sharing a kiss.

"FP this is so beautiful, I love it." She says with a big smile on her face. "I love you." She takes his face in her hands and pulls him down to kiss her.

"I love you too." He tells her, kissing her once more. "Turn around." He tells her as he takes the locket from her. He pushes her hair to the side and does up the necklace for her. When she turns back around he smiles at her. "You stole my heart when we were sixteen, now you can keep it forever."

"I love you so much." She tells him, and she doesn't think she could ever tell him enough. "I got you something too but it's in my bedroom so Betty won't find it." She says before stepping even closer to him. "And your other present I can't give to you until we're alone." She raises an eyebrow at him just to really convey what she means by that and he feels his cheeks get hot at the thought of what her present is.

The kids come into the room again and Alice and FP practically leap away from each other. "How were the cookies you two? Is there any left for us?" FP teases. 

"There's plenty left, but eat them fast before I do. These are incredible Mrs. S." Jughead says.

"Thank you Jughead." Alice smiles.

"I'm just going to go get Juggie's present from my room." Betty says, taking Jughead's hand and bringing him upstairs with her. 

"No funny business you two." Alice warns and FP nods in agreement.

"Ew mom, no. I'm getting his present and then we'll be back down."

"I think I need to try these cookies the kids are raving about." FP says as he walks into the kitchen. Alice follows after him with a smile. He picks one up and takes a bite. "Oh my God, they were right. These are good." FP exclaims.

"You're cute." She says as she wipes cookie crumbs from the corner of his mouth. 

His eyes drift up and he smiles when he sees mistletoe hanging above them. "What are you smiling about?" She questions and he points above them to the mistletoe. When she looks up he takes her by surprise and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss and kisses him back, pressing herself closer to him and tasting the sugary sweetness the cookies left on his tongue.

"Oh my God!" Betty exclaims and the two adults break away from each other's lips quickly. They look at the kids who are standing their completely shocked by what they just saw.

"It was the mistletoe!" Alice defends, pointing above them.

"That wasn't just an innocent mistletoe kiss, that was full on tongues and all." Betty says.

"Gross Betty." Jughead says from beside her.

"Well it was." She replies before turning back to their parents. "So? Explain yourselves, what did we just walk in on."

"Betty, Jughead, we never wanted to make this uncomfortable for you two-"

"What do you mean "this"? Are you two together?" Betty asks.

Alice and FP look at each other with a sigh before answering. "Yes," Alice answers. "we are." FP takes her hand, angling himself so the kids don't see, he doesn't want to make this any weirder for them.

Betty and Jughead are silent for a moment. "Is it serious?" Jughead asks.

FP answers this time. "Yes." He answers vaguely before adding, "I love her. I've always loved her."

"I love him too." Alice adds. "Always."

"Oh my God, I was never expecting this, I thought you two hated each other?" Betty says.

"We faked it so you two wouldn't find out." Alice explains.

The kids are silent for a while. "Alright guys, say something. Anything. How are you feeling about this?" FP asks.

"It's weird." Jughead says and Betty agrees. "Breakfasts are going to be awkward now." Alice and FP laugh at that. "But I guess it's been happening this long and you guys seem to really care about each other so I guess we just have to get used to it."

"You're not mad?" Alice questions.

"Not mad, surprised, but not mad."

"Well that's better than we expected." FP says with a laugh as he curls an arm around Alice. 

"This is going to very weird and take a lot of getting used to." Jughead says and Betty agrees. 

_

The rest of the night they spend watching Christmas movies and eating Christmas cookies. 

"It's getting late, we should probably head home." FP says as the credits roll on the movie.

"Or you can stay the night?" Alice suggests. "Both of you." She looks towards Jughead.

"You sure?" FP questions, trying not to show around the kids how excited that idea makes him.

"It's snowing outside and the roads are bad, and it's late, you should just crash here."

"If it's okay with you... and Betty, if you're comfortable with this."

"I'm okay with it. Just... no sleeping in the same room." Betty says.

"So where is everyone going to sleep then?" Alice asks. "We've only got three bedrooms in this house."

"Jughead can sleep in my room." Betty suggests.

"So your boyfriend gets to sleep in your room but mine doesn't?" Alice jokes.

"I mean on the floor." Betty explains.

"I suppose that would be fine, but the door stays wide open and no getting into bed with each other."

"Same goes for you two." Jughead says, pointing at the two adults. 

Jughead and FP quickly head home to grab a pair of pyjamas and a change of clothes for the morning and also to grab their Christmas presents from under their tree. They return a little while later and thankfully Betty didn't grill Alice like she thought she would have as soon as they were alone.

Betty and Jughead lay down lots of blankets for Jughead to sleep on to make it more comfortable for him on the floor. And climb into bed, giggling and talking away.

FP smiles as he sneaks past and into Alice's bedroom. He hears the water running and walks into the bathroom. He leans against the door frame as she finishes brushing her teeth. "Did the kids see you come in here?" Alice asks.

"Not that I know of. If they did they didn't say anything." He says as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. 

"Think they'd notice if you just stayed in here for the night?" Alice questions as she leans into his body. 

He laughs as he peppers kisses up her neck and to her cheek. "I think they'd lose their minds if I did." He says. "Plus, they just found out about us, we should probably give it time before we start sneaking into each other's beds. We need them to be okay with this."

"Right." Alice says with a sigh. "I just don't want you to go, I like sleeping next to you. You're warm." She says as she turns around in his arms.

He laughs as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Maybe next time I spend the night they'll be more okay with us sharing a bed."

"Hopefully." She says. "You should probably get to bed before they find out you're in here." 

"You're right." He says as he leans down to give her a kiss. "Goodnight." 

They say their good nights to the kids and then retreat into their separate rooms. Alice tosses and turns in her big empty bed, normally she wouldn't have any trouble falling asleep but since she knows he's right down the hall it's like a need for him to be beside her. 

With a sigh she pulls the covers off of herself and gets out of bed. She quietly opens her door and peaks her head out into the hall to make sure Betty and Jughead are asleep. Sure enough they are, and thankfully they're still in separate beds.

She walks as quietly as she can down the hall to Polly's old bedroom where FP is sleeping and pushes the door open just enough for her to slip in. He sits up as soon as the door opens and smirks when he sees who it is. 

"Well this is a nice surprise." He says as she closes the door, startling her since she thought he was asleep and didn't see him sit up. "What are you doing in here? We're not supposed to be in the same room." He teases as he pulls back the covers for her to get in.

"I couldn't sleep." She explains as she gets in the bed with him. He tucks the blankets over her body as she cuddles up to him. 

"I couldn't sleep either." He says as he wraps both of his arms around her. "I was hoping you'd sneak in here."

"You could have snuck into my bed you know?"

"And risk getting caught by the bedroom police down the hall? Hell no." His eyes catch the clock and see that it's one in the morning, meaning it's officially Christmas Day. "Hey," he says, nudging her. "Merry Christmas."

She peaks over to see the clock and smiles as she leans up to look at him. "Merry Christmas." She says, dipping her head down to capture his lips. "I love you." She whispers before laying her head back down in the crook of his arm and cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too." He says, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep along with her.


	63. Christmas Eve (Part 2)

“Alice." FP whispers as he lightly shakes her awake. "Al, baby, wake up." He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, wherever he can reach until her eyes start to flutter open. "Morning beautiful. Merry Christmas." He says with a smile.

"Morning handsome," She replies in her sleepy morning voice. "Merry Christmas." She says, leaning her face up to kiss his jaw.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you a little longer, we should probably get up before the kids find out we slept in the same room." 

She sighs. "You're right." She shoves the covers off of both of them and pulls him out of bed with her.

She drags him down the hall to Betty's bedroom where both of their children are sleeping soundly. She tip toes across the room and lightly shakes her daughter awake. "Betty... wake up sweetheart." She says, watching as Betty slowly opens her eyes. "Merry Christmas honey!" 

"Merry Christmas mom." She sleepily says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Jughead." Alice says when she sees him stand up from the floor.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. S." She says back with a smile.

"Come on, all three of you let's go open presents and then we'll make a nice Christmas breakfast!" Alice says as she walks out of the room. "I'll be right down, I just need to grab a present from my bedroom." She explains. FP follows her in.

"Hmm, I wonder who's present that is?" He teases as he looks at the name tag on the present that clearly has his name written on it.

"Oh it's just for this guy I've been seeing, no big deal." She teases.

"Well I hope this guy is treating you good." He says as h e peppers kisses along the side of her neck.

"Oh he's treating me very good, amazing even." She turns around to catch his lips with her own and kisses him softly. "And if this guy plays his cards right he might get a little extra gift tonight." 

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He promises making Alice giggle. He kisses her once more before leading her downstairs.

They all open their presents and Alice hands FP his. He pulls off the ribbon holding the box together and opens it up. He smiles when he sees a leather jacket inside. "I know you already have your Serpent jacket but I thought you might want a more casual one for other occasions." Alice explains.

"I love it!" He says genuinely.

"Wait! There's more," She says as she points to the cuff of the jacket where's the letters A.S.S are sewn in; her initials. "now peoples will know that you're mine."

"Baby, I've always been yours." He tells her, watching as her cheeks blush and she smiles. "I love it, thank you." He kisses her softly before one of the kids clears their throat.

"Children in the room, save the PDA for when you're alone." Jughead says, making both Alice and FP laugh a little.

"If I had of known we would be with each other on Christmas morning I would've saved your present for today." FP says. 

"I don't mind," she says as she wraps her fingers around the locker around her neck. "I love it either way." 

"Let me see." Betty says as she gets up to look at the necklace. "It's so pretty," Betty says. "oh my gosh is that you two?" She asks when she opens it.

Alice laughs. "Yeah that's us alright, I think we were what? Sixteen when this picture was taken?" She ponders, looking over to FP for confirmation.

"Yeah it was right after we got our Serpent tattoos." 

"Mom! You have a Serpent tattoo?" Betty questions. "How have I never seen it?" Alice's cheeks blush and she turns to FP who's stifling a laugh. He knows all too well where her tattoo is and it's not somewhere visible to the public eye unless she's completely undressed.

"It's somewhere where I can hide it, but that's a story for another day. Has everyone finished opening their presents?" Alice asks, effectively changing the subject. Both kids nod and she stands up to go to the kitchen. "I'll start on breakfast you two can just hang out. I'll let you know when it's ready." She tells the kids. "FP, wanna help?" He smiles and follows her into the kitchen.

"Nice job taking the focus off of your tattoo." He says with a chuckle once they're out of the room.

"I didn't even know what to say when she asked how she's never seen it. Only you and Hal have ever seen it."

"Well I hope I'm the only person who's seeing it now and forever." He says as he places his hand on her hip, his thumb stroking the spot where her tattoo is located.

"Definitely." She confirms as she leans up to kiss him. "Now help me make breakfast, I'm starving."

They make up breakfast and call the kids into the dining room to eat. The conversation is harmless at first but then Betty decides to ask them both a question. "How'd you guys sleep last night?" She wonders as she stares both of them down.

"Fine. How about you two?" Alice says, hoping Betty doesn't know she snuck into FP's bed.

"We slept good. We also kept our promise of sleeping separately, more than you two can say." She quips and Alice nearly chokes on her food. 

"I-" she starts, trying to explain but Betty cuts her off.

"I heard you sneak out of your room and go to FP's."

"I couldn't sleep." Alice explains. "That's all that happened though, I swear. We just fell asleep." She defends.

"Well lord I hope so considering both of your children were just across the hall!" Alice and FP both try not to laugh since there's been plenty of times where Alice has snuck FP into her bedroom late at night and Betty never found out. 

"Why are you two smiling?" Jughead questions. "Please tell me you didn't do anything." He practically whines.

"No, no we didn't do anything. We just find it funny that you two were so worried about us sleeping in the same room, that's all." The kids eye them suspiciously but leave the topic alone.

The spend the rest of the day just enjoying the holiday, both couples snuggling up and watching Christmas movies while stuffing their faces with junk food. It's the perfect day and they get to spend it all together as one big dysfunctional family, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	64. Money, Money, Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money is tight and it takes a toll on the young couple desperately trying to make ends meet.

Alice sighs from the back bedroom in the trailer and walks out into the main part with the notice of their late rent in her hands. "FP!" She calls as she walks into the living area.

"Yeah?" He answers, not peering up from the book he's reading.

"Our rent is late. Why didn't you pay it?" She accuses. Money is tight and it takes a toll on the young couple desperately trying to make ends meet. They're both incredibly hard-headed and butt heads often so when one of them brings up the topic of money it usually causes some sort of argument.

"You said you were going to pay it?" He accuses.

"No, you told me you were going to pay it last week before you went to work."

"You told me the same thing!" 

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now? We've already spent almost all of the money we had saved for this month!" She exclaims, glaring at him.

"Not my fault we need to spend money to survive Alice."

"Maybe if you had of paid the rent when you said you were going to we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Oh so it's my fault? Why is it never your fault when something goes wrong huh?" He questions, standing up from the couch angrily. "You're always blaming me!"

"That's because it's usually your fault!"

"Oh yes, I forgot, Alice Smith never makes a single mistake. She's perfect."

"Oh please, you just can't handle the fact that you messed up!"

"And you can't even open your mind the possibility that it was you who screwed up, not me!" She just crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. "Whatever." He says in a huff as he grabs his jacket.

She rolls her eyes as she watches him. "Are you really leaving right now?"

"Damn right." She doesn't say another word, just walks into the other room, cringing when she hears the door slam. 

He returns a few hours later, being extra cautious to be quiet so he doesn't wake her if she's asleep. He opens the bedroom door and sees her sitting on the bed reading. 

"I thought you'd be asleep." She says softly.

"I can't sleep without knowing where you are and that you're alright." She explains with a shrug, leaning over to place her book on the nightstand.

He sits down on the bed, setting her feet in his lap and stroking his fingers up and down her legs. "I'm sorry Al." He sighs. 

"I know... I am too." She moves so she's straddling his lap and he places his hands on her hips. "You have to stop leaving every time we have a fight. I never know where you're going or what you're going to do or if you're even going to come back and it scares the hell out of me."

He gives her a sad look and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know, I just hate fighting with you Alice. It's easier to just leave rather than fight with you."

"I'm just afraid you're going to leave me one of these times." She says, letting her head fall down so she doesn't have to meet his eyes.

He places his finger under her chin and tilts her head up to meet his eyes. "Hey, I'm not going to leave you." He promises. "We might piss each other off but God, I love you so much and there's no one I'd rather have piss me off for the rest of my life."

She laughs and his heart warms at the smile on her face. "I love you." She whispers, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly. 

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" He questions, smiling against her lips.

"You really know how to ruin the moment don't you?" She says annoyedly but she doesn't stay annoyed for long. "But to answer your question," she kisses him again. "no, I'm not mad at you anymore. Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

He's all too happy to comply and he kisses her with everything he has in him.


	65. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP’s friend from high school shows up and tells some stories of the two from teenagehood. And Betty and Jughead hear more about their parents last then they ever wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zinvisiblegiant here on Ao3.  
> “Can you do a oneshot where Falice has an old friend that left a long time ago, then goes back to Riverdale to see some old friends and reveals some fun secrets from the last and the kids are just shook af.”
> 
>  
> 
> I got this request soooo long ago and I’m the worst and totally forgot about it but I love the idea so here it is! Hope you like it!

Betty and Jughead hear loud laughing as they approach her front door. They give each other an equally confused look before opening the door. They see Alice and FP sitting on one couch and a person they don’t know on the other.

“I didn’t know you were expecting company.” Betty says to her mom. “Hi Mr. Jones.” She greets FP.

“Dad why are you here?” Jughead questions.

“Well Alice here called me up and said that an old friend of ours was in town for a visit.” He gestures to the woman on the couch across from them.

“Kids, this is our friend Ellie from high school.” Alice says.

“Nice to meet you.” Betty says.

“You’ve really known our parents since high school?” Jughead questions.

“From ninth grade to twelfth.” Ellie confirms.

“So you must have some great stories about them don’t you?”

“I do actually, why don’t you two sit down and I’ll tell you a few!” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Alice interjects.

“Why mom? We already know you were both Serpents and that you got yourself arrested, what is possibly so bad that we could find out?”

“Believe me Betty, there’s a lot you don’t know.”

“Well then it’s time to find out.” Betty says as she sits down beside Ellie, Jughead taking the spot next to her.

“What one should I tell first?” Ellie ponders. “Oh!” She exclaims excitedly. “How about the time your mom egged Farrah Carson’s car because she flirted with FP?”

“You egged someone’s car?” Betty questions excitedly. Alice’s head falls into her hands.

“She did indeed! No one flirted with FP and got away with it, I don’t know why Farrah thought it would be a good idea.” 

“Wait but why were you so mad about someone flirting with FP, mom?”

“I-“ Alice starts, stumbling on her words. FP looks just as lost as her.

“Because they were dating! It was just an unspoken rule that you didn’t flirt with either one of them.”

“You two dated?” Jughead questions, a little uneasy after learning the fact.

“Oh they dated for three whole years!”

“Mom, is that true?”

“Well... it was three and a-half but yes, it is true. We dated.”

“Oh my gosh I can’t even believe it!” Betty exclaims.

“Actually they’re still-“

“Ellie I swear if you finish that sentence I will kick your ass out of this house.” Ellie smiles wickedly but thankfully doesn’t say another word which both FP and Alice are grateful for.

“What? What were you going to say?” Betty questions.

“That’s none of your business.” Alice answers quickly. Ellie was about to spill the secret that FP and Alice have been seeing each other again and they can’t have that happening just yet.

“Whatever.” Betty says, rolling her eyes and looking exactly like her mother. “Tell us another story!”

“Well these two were practically the King and Queen of detention. It seemed like they were in there every single day.”

“Oh my God! What did you two do to get yourselves sent to detention every day?” Jughead asks with a laugh.

“You name it they’ve probably done it. Sometimes one of them would land themselves in there and the other would go just to keep them company.”

“Really? Why would you willingly go to detention?” Betty asks.

“Detentions more fun when you’re not alone.” FP explains and Alice nods in agreement.

“Anyway back to my stories. One time they skipped fourth period and showed up to fifth completely hammered, that landed them in detention.”

“Oh my God! You didn’t!” Betty exclaims. “You got drunk before class?”

“Well I’m not proud of it but yes, we did.” Alice confirms.

“There was also the time they smoked pot on the football field after a game and got caught by the coach.”

“Oh my God!” Jughead exclaims. Betty looks just as shocked.

“I’m learning so much about my mother tonight. I kind of like teenage Alice, she seems fun.” Betty says with a smile.

“If you ever become anything like I was at your age I’m shipping you to a boarding school.” Alice warns jokingly.

“Your mom threatened you with that too and it never stuck with you.” FP says.

“Shh!” Alice exclaims. “I’ll follow through.”

“Sure you will, Al.” FP says, squeezing her thigh without thinking. Luckily the kids don’t notice.

“Stop interrupting my stories!” Ellie exclaims, stopping the two of them from their low-key flirting. “Now, what other stories can I tell? Oh! How about the time Alice blew an air horn at the cheerleading squad during practice while they were in a pyramid and they fell to the ground.”

“Oh my God I forgot about that! Hermione was pissed off at me for a week for ruining her cheerleading practice.” Alice laughs.

“Fred wasn’t too happy with us either, considering it was his girlfriend’s squad.” 

“Mr Andrews and Mrs Lodge dated?” The kids ask in unison.

“Yes, they did. But she dumped him for Hiram and he got with Mary and well, the rest is history.”

“Oh and how about my favourite story!” Ellie exclaims and FP and Alice look at each other nervously. “The time you two got caught having sex under the bleachers by Mr Wood and-“

“That’s enough stories for tonight Ellie!” Alice exclaims, effectively cutting the story short. The kids look horrified at the reveal of that story, they don’t want to think about their parents having sex. “We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner!” Alice says, practically shoving her out the door.

“Well that was eventful.” FP says sarcastically. 

“So... that was Ellie.” Alice says as she comes back to the couch. FP hooks his arm around Alice’s waist and pulls her down to the couch beside him. 

“I think they’re in shock.” He whispers as they peer over to their children.

“Kids? Can you say something so we know you’re still alive?”

“You two-“ Jughead starts but Alice interrupts.

“Okay can you something that’s not about that?” She says.

“I think we just need to be away for a bit and get the picture of you two out of our head.” Betty says, tugging Jughead up with her as they walk downstairs to the den in the basement.

“We’ll be here if you need anything.” FP calls after them, the nods their heads before disappearing downstairs. 

“Never a dull moment with Ellie.” Alice says as she sinks back against his side.

“Never.” FP agrees with a laugh, kissing her temple. “But we did have some good times back in high school, it’s nice to remember them.” 

“That we did.” Alice agrees with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these things will be featured in my other book ‘How It Began’ which focuses on the Riverparents as teenagers. So you can check that out if you want to!


	66. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic does a little abstract drawing...

FP walks in the front door with an arm full of grocery bags and sees his wife and son playing on the couch, instantly smiling at the sight. "Look Chic! Daddy's home!" Alice exclaims pointing to her husband. Chic's face lights up as he runs over to FP, throwing his little arms around his legs. 

Alice comes over and takes the groceries from FP's arms, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips and flashing him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. 

FP watches her go, watching the sway of her hips and wondering how he got so damn lucky. At his feet Chic is tugging on his pants, raising his arms up in the air. FP takes the hint and picks him up. "I missed you daddy!" Chic says as he throws his arms around FP's neck.

"I missed you too, buddy. I'll be home all day tomorrow though so we can play all day!" He tells him, smiling when the boy gets excited. "Did you have fun with mommy today?" 

Chic nods. "We went to the park and visited uncle Fred!"

"No way!" FP says as his son nods. "Well I'd say you're one lucky boy." He nods again and FP kisses his head as he walks into the kitchen. 

"I checked the list over again and I'm pretty sure I got everything." He tells Alice.

"You did, thank you." She says, smiling over at him and their son. "He's missed you all day, been asking when you were getting home."

"Well I have the day off tomorrow so I get to spend the whole entire day with you two!"

"You hear that Chic? Daddy's home all day tomorrow!" Chic nods excitedly and hugs FP tighter, making both of his parents smile. "Think I can get him to let go of you long enough for you to help me with dinner?" Alice asks, laughing fondly at their son clinging to FP.

"What time are Fred and Hermione coming over at?" 

"Six-ish, so we have a little over an hour." Alice answers, starting to chop up some veggies.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to help mommy make dinner, you want to go play with your markers?" FP asks his son who nods almost immediately.

He brings Chic into the living room and sets him down in front of the coffee table, making sure to put a place mat down in case he misses the paper. 

He sets him up with some paper and his markers and crayons and kisses his head before walking back to the kitchen.

"Alright, he's content for the moment. What can I do?"

"You're on bbq duty, baby." Alice tells him. "The steaks are on the counter." 

"I'm on it." He says, kissing her cheek before grabbing the steaks and walking out the back door. 

She continues chopping up veggies and looks into the living room to check on Chic. "Chic, honey you alright in there?"

"Yes mommy! I'm drawing you a picture!" He tells her excitedly making her smile.

"Can't wait to see it!" She tells him.

FP comes back inside and stands behind her. "Steaks are on the bbq. What next?" He asks.

"Help me make the salad." She p her and places his hand over hers on the knife as she chops.

"I meant you could pull the lettuce or something." She says, laughing as he starts to pepper kisses up the side of her neck. 

"I know, but I thought you could use a little help." He explains teasingly, sucking lightly on her neck.

"Oh really?" She asks, feeling him nods against her neck. 

She turns around in his arms, letting his arms wrap around her more securely, and catches his lips in a kiss. She leans back against the counter, pulling his body closer to hers as they kiss.

It's only when he happens to open his eyes briefly that he catches a glimpse of their son drawing on the wall. "Chic!" FP calls, practically leaping away from Alice and into the living room.

She turns around confused as to where he's going but then she sees Chic and understands. She follows him in, seeing that a portion of the wall has marker scribbles all over it. 

"Charles what did you do?" Alice exclaims.

"I drew a picture." He explains innocently, making it oh so hard for Alice and FP to discipline him since he's so darn cute.

"Buddy you can't draw on the walls, you know that!" FP says.

"Yeah honey you know you're only aloud to draw on paper." Alice adds, kneeling down to the two year old's height.

"I ran out of paper."

"You should have came and told daddy or I and we would've gotten you more." She says, brushing his blonde hair back.

"I'm sorry." He says, his bottom lip shaking as he holds in tears.

"Oh baby, we're not mad at you, don't cry." Alice says, pulling her son into a hug, FP joins in.

"I drew you a picture." Chic says, wiping away a tear that fell down his cheek. 

"He's just like you." Alice tells FP with a smile. Anytime FP does something that makes her mad he always does something extra sweet to make up for it, just like Chic. FP agrees with a smile as he watches Chic sift through the mess of paper on the coffee table.

He picks up a piece of paper and gives it to Alice. "That's me," he says pointing to a part of the drawing. "and that's you and daddy, and that's our house!" He explains.

"I love it honey." She tells him, honestly. 

"Why don't we go hang that on the fridge!" FP suggests, Chic nods excitedly, smiling wide and making Alice and FP smile in turn.

FP offers her a hand as she stands up and wraps his arm around her shoulder as they look at the drawing on the wall. "If we put a picture frame over it we could call it a Chic original and say it was intentional." FP suggests making Alice laugh before dragging him into the kitchen.


	67. Chicken Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic gets the chicken pox and passes it on to FP.

Alice and FP are woken up when the weight of a four year old lands on them. “What are you doing awake so early?” FP groans as he buries his face in the side of Alice’s neck, hugging her closer to his body. 

“It’s morning!” Chic explains. Alice flutters her eyes open and look at her son, perched on his knees at the foot of their bed.

She sits up and FP wraps his arms tighter around her waist, nuzzling into her side. She laughs as she looks down at him. Some days she feels like she has two kids.

“Wake up babe.” Alice says, running her fingers through FP’s hair. 

“Yeah, wake up daddy.” Chic says, laying himself down in between Alice and FP.

FP opens his eyes to see Chic staring right back at him, a smile on his face. “Uh-oh.” FP says. 

“What?” Chic questions, his eyebrows furrowing just like Alice does.

“You woke up the tickle monster.” FP says, sitting up quickly and grabbing Chic into his arms, tickling him all over as he laughs and kicks.

“Mommy! Mommy, help me!” Chic yells, giggling up a storm.

Alice just looks at him with a shrug. “Hey, you’re on your own. You’re the one who woke up the tickle monster.” She tells him.

When FP finally lets him go he’s out of breath, his cheeks rosy from laughing so hard. “So what do you two want for breakfast?” Alice asks.

“Pancakes!” Chic says instantly. 

“I second that.” FP agrees. 

“Pancakes it is, do you want-“ she stops talking mid-sentence when she sees Chic scratching his arm, noticing little red bumps adorning his skin. “Let me see your arm.” She says to Chic who sticks his little arm out towards her. She looks it over and let’s out a little sigh. “Looks like someone caught the chicken pox.” She announces.

“Really?” FP questions, leaning over to look. 

Alice lifts up Chic’s short enough to reveal his stomach which also has little red bumps on it. “Really.” She confirms.

“What are the chicken pox? I didn’t touch any chickens!” Chic tells them, making them both laugh.

“You didn’t get it from chickens honey, that’s not where it comes from.”

“So why do they call it that?”

“I’m not sure.” She says, genuinely wondering herself. “Anyway, chicken pox are very itchy little bumps that are going to be all over you.” She explains.

“Forever?”

“No, not forever just for a week or two. You just can’t scratch them, I know it’s going to be hard but you can’t.”

“But I’m itchy now!” He says.

“I know, we’ll go to the store and get you some stuff to help with the itchiness.” She says. “You’ve had chicken pox right baby?” She asks FP.

“I don’t think so.” He says, making Alice’s eyes grow wide.

“What do you mean you don’t think so?”

“I don’t remember having them.”

“Are you sure? I remember when I got them and we used to play together all the time, are you sure I didn’t pass them to you?”

“No I’m almost positive I’ve never had them before. I’ll call my parents up and ask them.” 

“Oh dear lord I hope you have.” She says. She tosses FP the phone after dialling the number to his parents house.

“Hey mom, I have a question. Chic woke up this morning with the chicken pox and I can’t remember if I ever had them when I was a kid. Do you know?” There’s a pause as he waits for an answer and then he looks over at Alice and shakes his head no. She sighs and lets her head hang down. He hangs up and turns his attention to Alice. “Mom said her and dad kept me home when the chicken pox broke out at school and I wasn’t allowed to hang out with you when you had them.”

“Shit.” Lets out, quickly covering her mouth when Chic raises an eyebrow at her. “Chances are you’ll get them now, and they’re going to be a million times worse.”

“I thought only kids could get chicken pox.”

“Nope. Looks like I’m on chicken pox duty this week.” She says. 

“Who even knows if I’ll get it.”

“You’re definitely going to get them.” She tells him, making him pout. “Now you stay here with the other chicken pox victim while I go to the store.”

She heads to the store and picks up calamine lotion, oatmeal for baths and some other things she can think of off the top of her head, along with a little help from a worker.

She heads home and sees the two boys sitting on the couch watching a movie. “How are you two doing?” She asks when she she walks in.

“Daddy has a pox!” Chic exclaims. Alice raises an eyebrow at FP and he laughs as he explains. “He means I have a few bumps.”

“Told you you’d get it.” Alice says, setting the grocery bag down on the table. “Let me see.” She says. He sticks his arm out and she sees the little bumps now adorning his arms. “Anywhere else?”

“A few on my stomach.” He says and she laughs. “You think this is funny?” He asks with a smile.

“Sorta, yeah.” She says, giggling at him. “Are you itchy yet?” 

“No, thank God.”

“What about you honey? Are you still itchy?” She asks Chic, looking to see that the chicken pox have spread all over his body.

“A little bit.” 

“I put on a movie to distract him from it.”

“Good thinking.” 

When it’s bath time Alice pours oatmeal in the bathtub with Chic to help with the itchiness. She puts calamine lotion wherever he has spots and then they put him to bed.

“Are you good?” Alice asks FP. “You itchy or anything?” 

“No I’m good right now.” 

They get into bed and she kisses him softly, thankful that she couldn’t catch the illness again so she can still cuddle with her husband at night.

It proves to be a sleepless night though, first with FP. He has his arms wrapped around her but starts wiggling and moving around as the itchiness starts to get to him. “You’re itchy aren’t you?” Alice asks.

“Yeah.” FP admits. 

“One second.” She gets out of bed, still sleepy and goes into the bathroom to get the calamine lotion. “Stand up.” He does as she asks and she puts the lotion wherever he has chicken pox. “That should help with the itching. Now stay on your side of the bed, I don’t want that stuff all over me.” She kisses the pout off of his lips and then they get into bed. “And don’t itch or I’ll tape oven mits to your hands.”

“I’ll do my best honey.” FP chuckles.

Soon they feel the bed dip and Chic crawls up between them. “I’m itchy.” He complains.

It’s going to be a very, very long week.


	68. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets the flu and passes it on to Jughead which results in FP and Jughead staying with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MaddiWorthen on Wattpad.  
> “I’d love to see one where Betty got the stomach flu and have it to Jughead, so maybe FP brings Jughead over to Alice’s house.”

Requested by: MaddieWorthen 

 

"Good morning." Alice chirps cheerily as she hears Betty come downstairs.

"Morning mom." Her voice comes out tired and scratchy and Alice turns to look at her, noticing her skin is pale and she looks exhausted.

"Oh dear, are you alright honey? You look awful." Alice says, concerned as she feels her daughters forehead. The flu bug has been going around the town and she knew it was just a matter of time until it arrived at the Smith household.

"Gee thanks mom." Betty says, rolling her eyes exactly like Alice does.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant you look sick. Very sick."

"I feel sick."

"Well go back to bed, you're not going to school today, I'll bring you some toast and tea in a little bit."

"No mom I have to go to school! Juggie and I have an article to finish for the blue & gold!"

"It's going to have to wait, you're in no position to be going to school."

"But mom-"

"But nothing Elizabeth, now march your butt back up to your bedroom. You need all the rest you can get to fight off this flu bug." Betty huffs before standing up and going back to her bedroom. Alice busies herself with making toast for Betty and boiling the kettle to make tea.

There's a knock on the door and she knows it's Jughead. So she strolls over to the door and opens it with a smile. "Hi Mrs. S," he says, clearly a little shocked to see her answering the door instead of his girlfriend. "is Betty ready?"

Her smile turns into a frown. "Sorry Jug but she woke up with the flu and she's not going to school today."

"Really?" He says, disappointment clear in his tone of voice. "We have a big article that we have to finish, is it alright if I go up and get her notes from her?" 

She smiles at the boy. "Of course, go on up. Just don't be too long, you don't want to be late." He nods before starting upstairs. "Oh and I wouldn't get too close to her, she's probably contagious." His cheeks flush and she laughs as she walks back into the kitchen.

When she finishes making the toast and tea she starts to head upstairs just as Jughead is coming down. "How is she?" 

"A little mad that she can't come to school but other than that and the flu she's good." Jughead says, a smile quirking on his lips.

"Yeah she's not too happy with me making her stay home today." Alice says, letting out a soft chuckle. "Have a good day at school." She says as she starts to walk upstairs.

"Thanks Mrs. S." Jughead says before disappearing out the door.

_

Early one morning, a day or so later, Alice is sitting at the kitchen island, a mug of coffee warming in her hands.

Her hair is in a loose bun, strands falling out of the hold of the elastic. She's got a pair of pyjama pants paired with an old t-shirt of FP's and she definitely is not ready for company. 

So imagine her surprise when her front door opens and FP walks in with Jughead. 

"Jesus, I wasn't expecting a heart attack this morning." Alice exclaims, nearly spilling the mug of coffee on herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I used my key so I wouldn't wake you in case you were asleep." FP explains.

"What are you two doing here anyway? It's eight in the morning." Alice questions, Jughead should be on his way to school and FP should be... well it's a normal occurrence for him to show up there. 

Sometimes he'll come over early in the morning on weekends and sneak into her bed, cuddling up to her and falling back to sleep. It's not something she minds in the slightest, but she is confused as to why he's here with his son so early in the morning when he knows her daughter is home with the flu and neither of them will be going anywhere.

"Looks like Betty passed the flu into Jughead." FP says, looking over at his son.

"I told you to not to get too close to her." Alice says, earning a little smirk from Jughead.

"Well he didn't listen and now he's sick as a dog."

"I'm still confused as to why you're here at eight o'clock, with your sick son. He should be at home in bed."

"Well since the flu broke out in your house might as well keep it here."

"So you're abandoning your son in my house for a few days until he's not sick anymore?" She teases, taking another sip of coffee.

"No, I'm staying here too. I figured it'll get around to us eventually, might as well go down together." He explains. "If that's alright with you of course."

She pretends to think on it for a moment before letting a smile crawl upon her lips. "It's fine with me." She confirms, a soft laugh coming from her. "I'll set the cot up next to Betty's bed, at least you two can keep each other company."

She gets up and heads up stairs, taking FP's hand and pulling him along with her as she goes. She she's up the cot beside Betty's bed, giving him some extra blankets and pillows before heading jack downstairs.

"Now that that's all sorted out," FP starts, stepping closer to her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "I can properly say hello to you."

"I don't even think you said hello in the first place." She says, a smirk pulling at her lips as she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Well let me make up for it then." He says, making her smile widely as he moves in to kiss her. She kisses him back without an objections, pulling him closer with her hand on the back of his head.

"Well I'd say you definitely made up for it." She says breathlessly when they finally pull apart. He smirks at her and kisses her forehead before sitting down at the kitchen island where she joins him. 

She takes her mug into her hands again and takes a sip. He takes it from her hands when she goes to set it down and takes a sip. "You know I could have the flu right?" She teases, watching as he takes another sip just to egg her on.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He says, leaning over to kiss her again and slipping his inside her mouth.

It's a risk that back fires for both of them because the next day they both wake up with stomach aches and a fever. But hey, at least they're in it together.


	69. Baby, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP get back together after Hal is revealed to the black hood and get a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @feelingsqueenn on Wattpad!
> 
> “Can you do one about Alice and FP having a baby together (like maybe a year or two after the whole backhood situation) ! ❤️“

After she found out Hal was the Black Hood and behind all the murders in the town she wasn't sure she'd ever be happy again. That is until FP made it known he'd be there for her every step of the way, that he'd love her through it.

She expected them to get back together. She expected that. What she didn't expect however was getting pregnant with his baby at forty years old.

It's sort of fitting since he got her pregnant all those years ago, maybe this was their second chance.

And really should she even be surprised this happened? They go at it any chance they get, after all they do have over twenty years to make up for. They're just as careless as they were all those years ago, it's a wonder it didn't happen sooner.

FP reacted to the news much differently then she thought he would. She woke up early one morning and took a pregnancy test, then when she saw it was positive she snuck back into bed and woke him up. "Everything alright honey?" He had asked when he saw the look on her face.

"How do you feel about having another baby?" She asked, trying to get a feel of how he'd feel about it before completely dropping the bomb on him.

"Well I don't know. I mean we are getting older, the kids are leaving this year, but I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it."

"Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really. And I'd love to have a baby with you, Al." He told her. "I think it'd be a nice... why are you all of a sudden bringing it up though?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Well I'm pregnant so I thought it'd be as good a time as any to bring it up."

"You're pregnant?" He repeated. She nods slowly, trying to see how he would react. But he smiles, a big genuine smile, making her smile as well. "You're having a baby? You're having our baby?" She nods excitedly. He leans back and pulls up the covers, looking down to his waist. "Good job boys." He quips, earning himself a playful swat in the chest from Alice before she leans over and kisses him.

She hadn't expected him to be so okay with it right away, had expected some sort of apprehensiveness when she told him, so his reaction through her for a loop.

But now here she is, nine months pregnant with their baby girl, and happier than ever. Well, actually she's quite irritable due to being so uncomfortable in her pregnancy, especially since she's past her due date, but she's happy about the baby and FP.

FP comes into their bedroom, his toolbelt securely around his waist, his arms on full display thanks to the tank top he's wearing and the sinfully sexy sight of him makes it hard for Alice to tear her eyes off of him. So she doesn't even try.

"What are you staring at over there?" He teases when he catches her looking at him.

"Just my incredibly sexy boyfriend." 

He laughs and questions her. "Is that the pregnancy hormones talking?" 

Her arms wrap around his middle and leans up on her tippy toes to kiss just below his ear. "No, I find you sexy all the time." She defends, its the truth, even while she was married.

"Well as much as I like what you're thinking I just finished the baby's nursery if you want to go see it." She nods excitedly and he takes her hand as he leads her to the baby's bedroom.

He opens the door and watches the large that crawls upon her lips. It's like walking into candy land, everything is a sweet baby pink colour or lilac or a pale yellow.

The furniture is all white and the crib has little pink bows on it. Inside the crib is a little stuffed snake FP bought for the baby after Alice told him she was pregnant. 

There's a big L over the crib to represent the name they chose for the baby. They haven't told anyone the name, just the first letter, wanting to keep it a surprise.

"It's beautiful." She tells him, a wide smile on her face. She hugs him tightly and he kisses her head. "Thank you." 

"I just put the furniture together, this was all you baby." He tells her.

"I mean thank you for everything. Loving me even after I trashed you and the Southside in the paper, loving me despite me giving up our baby and not ever telling you about him-"

He stops her before she can go any further, doesn't want to hear her list the reason why he shouldn't love her because none of those things would ever make him stop. They haven't made him stop.

"Those are all irrelevant. I love you, I love our baby and that's never going to change." He tells her, cupping her face and angling it upwards to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Now let's go watch a movie and cuddle." He says affirmatively, taking her hand and bringing her back to their bedroom.

She can never stifle the laugh that slips out when he asks her to cuddle, it always seems so strange coming from the Serpent King, but this side of him is reserved just for Alice.

He pulls back the covers and helps her into bed (since her belly makes it harder for her to get up and down lately) and then he picks out her favourite movie and pops it in the DVD player. He turns off the light and strips down to his boxers before getting into bed with her.

He tucks himself right behind her, draping his arms around her frame, his hands resting on her belly and feeling the baby kick almost instantly. "She must know it's her daddy." Alice says with a proud smile.

"That's my girl." He says, the smile clear in his voice. 

He moves down the bed a little bit and pulls back the covers, then he pulls Alice's pyjama shirt up to reveal her belly. "Hi there princess, it's daddy. I hope you're having fun in there, I know your mom is great and all and she probably made you a nice little home in there but we would love for you to come out soon so we can meet you." Alice laughs as she watches him talk to the baby, trying to coax her out of her womb. 

He glances up at Alice and smiles. "Alright, so you think about coming out but in the meantime get some rest... and stop kicking your mom so she can get some too. We love you so much and we can't wait to meet you." He kisses her stomach and then pulls her shirt back down before moving up beside her again. 

"I love you." She whispers, reaching out a hand to run along his jaw.

"I love you too." He says, dipping down to kiss her softly. He wraps his arms around her again, nuzzling his face in her hair, and places his hand on her stomach.

"Shit." She says about ten minutes later. "Ow."

"What? Are you okay?" FP asks, freaked out at whatever just happened to her. "Did I do something?" He couldn't have, he was just laying beside her watching the movie with her.

"No but I think your little pep talk worked." She says, wincing in pain as she sits up.

"What do you mean?" 

"I think that was a contraction." She explains.

"Wait? You mean she's coming?" He asks, fighting a huge smile.

She nods in confirmation, a smile on her face. "She's definitely coming." She hisses when another contraction comes through. "And she's coming quickly so we gotta go!" He hops out of bed and helps her up before grabbing the hospital bags. 

He stops into Jughead's room and tells him they're going to the hospital then goes down the hall to tell Betty the same thing, promising to call them as soon as the baby is born. And then they're off.

She's brought into a hospital room as soon as they get there and the doctor tells her it's not going to be long since the baby is coming fast.

Before Alice even has time to relax the doctor is telling her she's ten centimetres dilated and that it's time to push. 

It took hours when she had her first three children, but this one wants to get out, the doctor tells her it's because it's her fourth child and that after the first pregnancies the other ones happen faster, adding the fact that she's past her due date so that's partly why it's happening so quickly. But she likes to believe it's because of FP's little pep talk that she's coming so quickly, so eager to get out.

"Okay, you can do this baby. You got this." FP tells her, reaching for her hand. "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." 

She nods as wraps her hand around his. "Stay at my head." She tells him firmly.

"What?" 

"Stay at my head. Don't look at her coming out. It's like watching your favourite restaurant burn down, so take my word and stay at my head." She says, gripping onto his hand a little tighter as she prepares to push.

He chuckles at her words, he wants to see it happen, Gladys had c-sections when she had Jughead and Jellybean and he was not even going to chance looking at that considering they would have her cut open and stuff. But Alice was just pushing a baby out of her body, how bad could that be to look at?

She squeezes hard on his hand as she pushes, crying out as she does so. He keeps his hand wrapped around hers but he doesn't miss the flash of panic in her eyes as he slowly makes his way to the end of the bed. "FP!" She warns, but then another contraction comes and it's time to push again. 

He looks down and immediately regrets it, it truly is like watching your favourite restaurant burn down. His daughters head comes out and then he practically sprints back up to Alice's head. "I told you stay at my head you idiot." She hisses. 

"It's okay, you're doing great baby. Her head is out, just keep going." He kisses her temple and wraps his hand more firmly around hers, reaching over to grab her other hand as well.

A few more pushes and they hear the cry of their baby girl. Alice let's a tear run down her cheek at the sight, the throbbing pain between her legs is practically non existent when she sees her and FP's baby girl.

FP cuts the umbilical cord and they got clean her off. "You did it! I'm so proud of you." He kisses her forehead and then the nurse comes over with their daughter. She places her on Alice's chest and she stops crying almost instantly. FP reaches out his hand and she wraps her tiny fist around his finger. His eyes well up and he turns away to hide it but Alice saw and she smiles as she pulls his face down to kiss him.

A few hours later they're sitting in her hospital bed, FP cradling their baby girl in his arms. "So how bad was it?" Alice asks, not taking her eyes off of their baby.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told you to stay at my head and you didn't listen and you looked pale as a ghost when you came back up, so how bad was it?" She turns her attention onto him as she waits for an answer.

"Well you were right, it is like watching my favourite restaurant burn down. But I wasn't so much concerned over that I was more mesmerized with you." He tells her and she raises an eyebrow at him, confused as to what he means. "You pushed baby out of your body Al, and from what I saw, it did not look easy or fun, but you did it and now look what we have." He features to their daughter, asleep in his arms.

"We did do pretty good didn't we?" She says with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Amazing." 

A knock on the door interrupts the moment but they smile when they see its their children and wave them in.

"Oh my gosh she's adorable." Betty squeals when she looks at the baby. "Isn't she adorable Jug?"

"She is." He agrees, watching as FP passes the baby over to Betty, careful not to wake her.

"So now that she's here can you tell us the name. My bet is on Lauren." Betty says confidently.

"Mines on Lucy." Jughead says.

"Well you're both wrong," Alice tells them, making their eyebrows quirk up. "it's Lindie."

"Oh that's cute. I like it better than our choices, she looks like a Lindie." Betty says and Jughead nods. "How'd you two come up with it?"

Alice and FP look at each other and laugh. "Lindie is a German name meaning snake. We thought it was fitting."

"Well I guess it's better than Forsythia jr." Jughead quips, referring to Jellybean's actual name.

FP and Alice laugh at that. "Alice already ruled that out when we found out we were pregnant." He wraps his arm around Alice as she laughs and they both just revel in the happiness of having their little family all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the little snake reference in her name was perfect since they're both Serpents and Mädchen is German like the name so it felt very fitting. Hope you liked this!


	70. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice bring their new baby home and adjust to life with a newborn.

"I forgot how confusing these damn things are." FP says as he places their baby girl into her car seat. It's been year since he had to strap a kid into one and she's so tiny and fragile he doesn't want to accidentally hurt her.

"I know." Alice replies. "I swear they made them more difficult because I don't remember it ever being this hard when the girls were babies."

"That was also a long time ago, I think we're just a little rusty." FP says. "There! She's in, shes safe, she's secure and she's not going anywhere."  He exclaims as he buckled the last strap on the car seat.

"Good job." She tells him with a smile. "And I'm sure we'll get the hang of it all again, I mean, we both have children and they turned out just fine, I think this one will too." She says, admiring their baby girl fast asleep in her car seat. 

"I sure hope so." He says, kissing her forehead. "Now let's get home and show off this little angel."

She laughs as she gets into the passenger seat, God she loves this man. 

They pull up to their house and Alice gets the baby from the backseat while FP grabs their bags. She cradles their baby close to her chest as she starts to wake up, FP notices and leans down a bit to coo at her, kissing the baby's cheek. "Dear lord she's adorable!" he exclaims, making Alice laugh as she walks to their front door. 

"She is indeed."

"We make cute kids."

"Hey don't get any ideas there,"  
She teases. "at least not yet anyway." He just smiles as he opens the door for her, following in behind her.

"Welcome home!" Betty, Jughead and Polly exclaim. They made a banner that's about to fall down at any minute but the gesture is sweet and makes both Alice and FP grin like fools.

"Oh my goodness you three are the sweetest." Alice says, looking at the bouquet of balloons they bought that say "it's a girl!" on them.

FP sets down their bags and places his hand at the small of Alice's back, watching as her smile turns into a frown and she starts to cry. 

"Mom! Oh my gosh what happened? Are you alright?" Betty asks, clearly worried since her mom just started balling out of nowhere.

"I... I'm..." She trails off not knowing what to say and then turns to FP. "Here, take her." She says, handing him the baby before rushing out of the room.

The kids all turn to FP with confused and worried expressions on their faces and he just cracks a small smirk. "Pregnancy hormones." He explains. "She's been like this since she was born." FP says, gesturing to the baby. "Today she cried when Lindie sneezed, her emotions are crazy right now." FP chuckles.

"Seriously? How long is she going to be like this, I don't want to keep making her upset." 

"She'll be like this for a little bit." FP tells her. "Why don't you take the baby and I'll go check on her." Betty nods and stretches her arms out to take the baby from FP.

After handing the baby over to Betty he heads upstairs to the baby's room, knowing that's where Alice went.

Sure enough he finds her in there, folding baby clothes and crying. "Hey honey, you alright?" He asks, slowly walking over to her and placing his hand on her back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I came in here to look at the room thinking it would make me happy but then I saw one of her little outfits and just started crying all over again." She says, wiping tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

"Aw baby, it's okay," FP lets out, laughing softly as he pulls her into a hug. "the doctor said that's normal. Your hormones are all over the place from the baby so you're going to be emotional for a little while."

"I hate crying." She mumbles into his chest.

"I know honey, I know." He strokes her hair and rubs her back as she calms down.

She leans back in his arms to look up at him and he wipes her tears away. "I love you."

She smiles and FP's heart skips a beat. "I love you too." 

He kisses her slowly, that is, until one of the kids yells up at them from downstairs saying the baby needs a diaper change. He kisses her once more before taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

That night they set up a bassinet beside their bed for the baby to sleep in for the next few months, wanting to have her in the same room as them especially during these first few weeks.

"Hey baby, wanna see what I bought for Lindie before she was born? I kept it a surprise." FP asks.

"Sure." She's genuinely curious since she has no idea what he bought the baby and how she doesn't know about it.

He walks over to their closet and reaches up to the top shelf, pulling something down. He turns it around to show her and she laughs loudly. It's a little black onesie with the Serpent sign on it. "Where did you even find something like that?" She asks him, still laughing as he joins her and the baby on the bed.

"Well I bought the onesie and then had someone put the Serpent sign on it. I thought it would be cute."

"It's very cute." Alice says, taking it from him. "And I think it's the perfect outfit for her first night at home." She tells him proudly as she dresses the baby. "Now this quote possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen." Alice says.

"Agreed. Our little Serpent baby." FP says, reaching over as his baby girl wraps her tiny hand around his finger.

"Shit." Alice says, turning her head away and FP laughs, knowing she's crying again. "I can't even enjoy a moment without crying!" She frustratedly exclaims.

He reaches over and rubs her back. "Let it out baby, let it out." 

He picks up Lindie and cradles her close to him as he walks over to Alice's side of the bed. "Say goodnight mommy." He says in a baby voice, crouching down enough so Alice can leans and kiss the baby's cheek. "Night night." She says in an equally babyish voice. 

She watches FP put their daughter in the bassinet, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight princess, we love you." It makes her cry again but she quickly wipes away the tears. 

He turns off the light and then gets into bed beside Alice. "Goodnight beautiful, thank you for giving me that little blessing over there." He says, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she replies. "we made her together." 

"Yeah but you did all the work."

She laughs. "That's true." She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

It's three AM when Lindie wakes up, crying loudly, effectively waking up Alice and FP. Alice untangles herself from his embrace as he gets out of bed to pick up the baby. He soothes her as best he can as he brings her over to Alice who's situating herself up in bed.

She reaches out her arms to take the baby from him and then positions her at her chest, smiling as the crying stops instantly. "Someone was hungry." She laughs. "She gets that from you." She tells him making him laugh fondly.

"She looks just like you ya know?" FP tells her.

"You think?" Alice questions, studying their daughter.

"Yeah, she's got your lips and your eyes. She's going to be the spitting image of you, I can see it."

"She's got your dark hair and I'm pretty sure she's got your eyes."

"Nope, those are all you."

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'd know those eyes anywhere." He tells her, making her smiles. 

After the baby is done feeding FP offers to put her back in the bassinet. Alice fixes her top and then hands the baby over to FP, catching a whiff of the odour coming from her. "Might want to change her diaper before you do." Alice says, laughing as she lays back down. 

FP catches a whiff of the odour too and makes a face. "Yuck!"

Alice laughs from the bed. "Hey I'm on feeding duty you're on poop duty." 

"You're lucky she's breast fed or you'd be on poop duty." He teases as he walks out of the room, leaving Alice with a big smile on her face as she drifts back to sleep.


	71. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to this one-shot, just Falice sneaking around in season 3 and almost getting caught after getting a taste of their past together in 2x17.
> 
> What can I say? Alice just wants to make sure FP isn’t sexually frustrated anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime you see a another characters name that’s who’s about to almost catch them in the act.

Sweetpea

His hands wrap in her hair, tangling through her blonde locks and deepening their kiss. Her own hands are clawing at his shirt and shoulders, desperately trying to pull it off of him. He wastes no more time in picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom, never breaking their kiss. 

He lays her down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head once he does and then kisses her again, unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse as he does.

He's leaving kisses and bites all over her chest and she's writhing underneath him, delighted in every touch. That is until someone bangs on the trailer door. 

"Fuck!" FP hisses as he pulls away from her chest. "I have to go get that." He nuzzles into her bosom once more before taking a good long look at her laying there on his bed, her blouse half opened, her bra exposed, her hair a mess, her skin flushed and hot, bruises forming from where his lips nipped and sucked at her skin. She's a vision and he silently curses whoever is at the door for ruining this moment.

"Are you sure you can even get that?" She questions, running her hand down his chest, grazing her fingertips over the bulge in his jeans.

He catches her wrist in his hand. "Not if you keep doing that I can't."

FP glares at Sweetpea as he stands on the other side of the door. "What?" FP hisses.

"Shit, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I just wanted to see if you wanted to head down to the Wyrm and get a drink?"

"Now's not exactly a great time, Sweetpea but thanks for asking." He shuts the door without another word and runs back to the bedroom. 

His mouth gapes open when he takes in the sight of her now. She's stripped down to just her bra and panties and he nearly pounces onto her. "Who was it?" She asks, her voice low and seductive. 

"Sweetpea. Wanted to go down to the Wyrm." He drops his jeans down to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers before crawling up the bed to hover over her again. "But I sent him away because I have a much better treat in here." 

_

Polly

"We have an hour until Betty and Jughead get home, Polly's out with the twins." She tells him as she pulls his t-shirt over his head and then her own. He just nods and fuses their lips together, pulling her further into her bedroom and picking her up.

Her bedroom door shuts with a slam and then her back crashes into it as FP pins her up against it. He ruts against her and she moans into his mouth.

Just then there's a knock on the door, vibrating through Alice since she's up against it. "Mom?" Polly's voice carries through the door. "Are you alright? I heard a crash and some noises."

She shoves at FP to set her down and then pulls her shirt over her head, waving her hand to tell him to move out of view. 

She wings the door open to look at her daughter. "Hi honey, everything's fine, I just tripped while getting changed."

"I could've sworn I heard voices." She says, curiously, her eyes flickering around the room. 

"Yeah, me cursing like a sailor. Hurt like hell." Alice explains, making it up on the spot. "I thought you went out with the twins?"

"Yeah I did but it's a little chilly and I forgot their jackets so I can back to get them."

"Oh, well have fun. And kiss my grand babies for me!" 

As soon as Polly walks off Alice shuts the door, locking it just in case Polly decides to come home unannounced again. 

She strips off her top again and then turns to FP, pleasantly surprised to see he's stripped down to just his boxers. She steps closer and hooks her fingers in the waist line of his boxers, long nails scratching his skin as she pushes him towards her bed.

_

Hermione

"Meet me on the balcony in two minutes." FP whispers in her ear as he passes her. What is he up to? She's definitely going to find out, that's for sure. But they're at a party at the Pembrooke hosed by the Lodge's, this is no place to be doing what she thinks he's planning, the people here don't even know they're together.

Two minutes later she goes at to the balcony, and sure enough, there he is in all his sinfully sexy glory leaning against the railing. "Finally." He growls as he walks over to her.

"What did you-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence because FP suddenly has his mouth over hers and her back against the brick wall. She can hear the music pounding inside but all she can focus on is FP's lips against hers, FP's tongue in her mouth, FP's body presses up against her own.

"Wait," She says breathlessly in between kisses. When he pulls away from her lips she directs his head to her neck, not wanting him to stop kissing her as she speaks. "is this why you wanted me to come out here?" 

"Yes." He answers, pulling away from her neck long enough to breathe out the answer.

"We can't do this here. We'll get caught. The second someone comes out for a cigarette we're done for."

"Maybe we should make it quick." He mumbles against her skin, the stubble on his cheeks scratching against her skin in the most delightful way. She loves that. Loves spending time with him and coming away with beard rash all over her body, it's a nice little reminder of what they were doing together.

She can feel how much he wants her, and if he were to slip a hand under her dress he'd know just how bad she wants him, that knowledge alone is enough to make her brain go hazy. 

And suddenly she's hooking a leg around his waist, willing to let him do what he wishes to her no matter who could possibly come out. That is, until the door opens and someone actually does come out. 

He's pulling away from her neck so fast, the usually welcoming scratch of his stubble actually hurting as it whips against her. 

She narrows her eyes at him, mumbling nonsense in a hushed angry tone, catching him completely off guard. She points her finger at him accusingly, rambling about some random thing she just made up.

"Hey you two!" Hermione yells at them. "No fighting, get your butts back inside and stay away from each other if you're just going to argue the whole time." She turns to walk back inside and Alice lets out a sigh of relief as FP stares at her in shock.

"Didn't know you could get mad at me at the drop of a hat." He chuckles.

"I don't even know what I was getting mad at you for, I just didn't want her coming out here and seeing you sucking a hickey into my neck, made more sense if I was out here yelling at you." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close again.

"That's true." He runs his thumb across the side of her neck where he left a mark and then pulls up the neckline of her dress as much as he can to hide it but there's no use. "How do you plan on explaining this?" He questions, running his thumb across her neck again.

"I'm not going to." He raises an eyebrow at her. "We're leaving and were going back to your place to finish what you started." His mouth goes dry and his jeans get tight as she takes his hand. 

"Lead the way." 

_

Fred

He's got her pinned against the side of his truck in her driveway, one hand up her blouse and the other gripping at her butt. She's moaning into his mouth as he palms at her and the sound is like music to his ears.

The kids are accounted for and they have the night to themselves, but they couldn't keep their hand off of each other long enough to take it inside, in fact, they wouldn't be surprised if they did it right there against his truck.

But fate seems to have other plans in store for them as they hear the front door of Fred Andrew's house open. FP quickly pulls his hand out from under her blouse, helping her tuck it back into her pants. 

He thinks faster than she does, but to be fair, she's completely untethered, he takes some pride in knowing he's the reason why. His hand comes up to rest beside her head and he takes a page out of her book and starts yelling at her, saying something about the kids so it sounds like a believable fight.

"FP?" Fred says, peering over from his driveway. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi Fred."

"What are you doing over there it's midnight."

"Came over to talk to Alice about the kids."

"Sounded like an argument not a talk."

"What else would you expect? It's a long story, I won't bore you with it. We were just about finished here." He opens his truck door, leaving a wide eyed Alice gaping at him. He gives her a look to let her know he'll be back and then he drives away. 

"Everything okay?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, I guess the kids lied about where they were tonight and he came over to berate me for it as if I'd know something about it." It's a complete lie. Betty's at Veronica's and Jughead's having a guys night with Sweetpea and Fangs at the trailer.

"Oh well, are you alright seemed like a nasty fight?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, gonna head in. Goodnight Fred."

"Night Alice."

Ten minutes later FP comes back to her house through the back door, having parked his truck a street over. She kisses him instantly and leads him upstairs into her bedroom.

_

Betty & Jughead 

When FP walks into his trailer he sees her waiting for him on the couch. He had texted her before he left Pop's and told her to come over. "Hi, baby." He greets, voice gruff and mumbly.

"Hi," she stands up to come over to him, seeing that he looks agitated. "you alright?"

"Just some irritating customers, that's all." He explains, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "That's why I wanted you to come over, you always seem to make me smile no matter what mood I'm in." He kisses her softly and she guides him into the living room, shoving him lightly so he sits on the couch.

"Why don't I help take away your grumpiness?" She suggests with a quirk of her eyebrow and FP nods, his heart skipping a beat at whatever dirty promise she just silently made to him.

She pulls her shirt off and then reaches behind her to unclip her bra, letting both garments fall to the floor. His eyes glue to her now bare chest and she smirks a little at the sparkle in his eye.

She steps closer to him and straddles his waist and pressing their chests together tight, taking some pride in the fact that she can already feel how much he wants her. 

His fingers tangle in her hair as she deepens the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth as her hips begin to grind against his. 

His hands travel down her body, running up the smooth skin of her back, clinging to her like she's life support. Hell, she practically is his life support because he surely doesn't know what he'd do without her.

Their moment is interrupted when they hear footsteps on the stairs to the trailer. He picks her up, hoisting her over his shoulder when he hears the jingle of keys. He grabs her bra and shirt on the way, nearly dropping her in his haste and then they disappear into his bedroom.

They flop down on his bed as they hear Betty and Jughead come into the trailer, muttering something that they can't hear. But as far as they know he's still working and she's at home. 

They don't speak a word until the door shuts and the trailer is quiet, signalling the kid's exit.

"Why do we keep almost getting caught?" Alice huffs.

"I don't know but it's getting quite annoying."

"You're telling me." She breathes out, and then she's moving to sit on his hips. "Now where we?"


	72. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP go out and Alice ends up doing the walk of shame the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is dedicated purely to Mädchen and her wish for Alice to do the walk of shame. (Seriously go through her interviews, every time she's asked what she wants to see for Alice she says she wants her to do the walk of shame.)   
> Also, she did an interview with Skeet at comic con and said she wants Alice and FP to have a night out and Skeet wants FP to end the night with a fight. So I'll fulfill their wishes until the writer's of the show do.   
> Enjoy!

"Elizabeth," Alice calls as she comes downstairs. "I'm going out and won't be back until late, don't wait up."

Her daughters eyes lift from the book she was reading and take in her mother's outfit. Leather skirt, thigh high boots, low cut top, a leather jacket, is this even her mom? "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I haven't decided yet." Alice's phone dings with a text from FP letting her know he's here. "That's my ride, I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

"Bye mom." Betty says, a hint of curiousness in her voice. Where could her mother be going dressed like that? She is a divorcée now, maybe she deserves to go out and have a wild night, so instead of dreading on where her mother could be she turn her attention back to her book and think of nothing but it.

Outside Alice walks down her driveway to see FP parked just outside her house. "How am I supposed to get us anywhere in one piece if you're looking like that and distracting me?"

She leans over and kisses his cheek, leaving a blood red lipstick stain on his skin. "Just keep your eyes on the road Jonesey." The old high school nickname slips past her lips so effortlessly, making them both smile.

"Where to?"

"Surprise me."

"The Wyrm?"

She rolls her eyes. "Clearly you don't know what a surprise is," he chuckles and she fights the smirk pulling on her lips. "but yes, the Wyrm."

They drive there blasting old rock tunes from their youth and singing along to every word. It's almost like no time has passed. That's especially true when they get out of the truck and he instantly curls an arm around her shoulder as they walk inside.

The Wyrm is, and always will be, their favourite place to be together. The amount memories this place holds for them is insane. Of course, it is harder to be there together now that their kids are Serpent King & Queen and have been spending much more time here. When the kids show up Alice and FP often find themselves sneaking into one of the back rooms with a bottle of tequila to reminisce on the past... and do other stuff.

Now however, they have the night to themselves. Betty's at home, Jug's at Archie's, there's no one there to interrupt their night.

"Hogeye," Alice calls to the bartender.

"Let me guess, tequila, straight up, hold the Wyrm?" He replies.

Her lips curve into a smile. "You know me well."

"Coming right up. Beer for you Jones?" FP nods and Hogeye gets their drinks.

After a few drinks they're buzzed that she can convince him to dance with her with little argument. 

One of his hands is always touching her in some way as they dance, whether it's her hand or her hips, he's always touching her in some way, not that she's complaining. 

He pulls her to him by her hand and leans down to her ear so she can hear what he has to say. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She nods and he leaves a kiss on her cheek before walking off. 

She waits for him at the bar, orders another tequila shot and a beer for him. As she waits for FP to come back she notices a man staring at her from further down the bar. "Can I help you with something?"

"No m'am, just drinking and enjoying the view." He answers, not even phased by the icy glare she gave him.

"You were gawking." She watches as he picks up his drink and walks over to her. 

"Not gawking, enjoying the view."

"I'm the view?"

"Best view in here if I do say so myself." He gets closer and she can smell the alcohol rolling off of his breath. His hand comes to her hip and he pulls her closer. "What do you say, can I buy you a drink?"

Her eyes drift around the bar and she catches sight of FP, she gives him a look, gesturing with her eyes to the man and he seems to catch on as he walks over a little faster. "Well normally I would never turn down a free drink, but I'm not sure my boyfriend would be too happy about it." 

"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" 

Alice doesn't get a chance to answer because a mean right hook knocks the man off of her and onto the ground. She looks over to see FP standing beside her, shaking his hand out. "That would be me," he answers the man's earlier question. "now keep your hands to yourself." He looks up at FP, wiping a bit of blood from his cheek as he scrambles up and away from them.

FP opens his mouth to say something but before he can Alice's lips are on his, kissing him hungrily and pulling him closer by the sides of his jacket. “You wanna get out of here?” She mumbles against his lips.

“More than you know.” 

And so they make the walk to Sunnyside, both of them much too intoxicated to be in control of a vehicle right now. 

You could hear them coming a mile away since they’re laughing and talking so loudly. 

She doesn’t say a word when they get to his trailer, just takes his hand and leads him into his bedroom.

The sunlight coming in through his bedroom window is the thing that wakes her up. She smiles when she sees both of his arms wrapped around her, his head nuzzled in the space between her neck and shoulder. She wants to just curl into him and fall back asleep but she catches a glimpse at the clock and sees it’s seven thirty. 

She flings the covers off of her and FP and then she’s out of bed, frantically searching for her clothes. “What’s wrong?” He sleepily asks, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s seven thirty, Betty’s going to know I didn’t come home last night.”

“Calm down babe, maybe she won’t even be awake.”

“But if she is I’m in for an earful.” She sighs.

“Your shirt and bra are on the chair, your skirt and boots are over here and your jacket is in the living room.” He tells her as he gets out of bed.

“Thank you.” She quietly says, collecting her clothes from the floor beside his bed.

He slips into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and goes to get her jacket from the living room. She runs out a second after him, boots in hand, skirt half done up, shirt half tucked into her skirt. He can’t help but laugh.

“Quit laughing.” She scolds. 

“Come here.” He says, gesturing with his finger for her to come to him.

“FP I don’t have time for this.” She says, walking over nonetheless. She expects him to be calling her over for a kiss so she raises up on her tip toes. He just sips her skirt up the rest of the way and tucks her top in fully, making her look a lot more presentable than she had.

“Oh.” She croaks out. She really did think he was going to kiss her and now she’s a little disappointed that he didn’t.

He smirks and dips his head down to kiss her softly. “Let’s get you home before your daughter grounds you from ever leaving the house again.”

He opens the door and closes it again with a chuckle, grabbing a set of keys from the key hook. “What’s so funny?” She questions, she really doesn’t have time for this, she needs to get home.

“You’re not going to like this.” He tells her, opening the door again so she can look out.

“We left your truck at the Wyrm last night.” She forgot about that.

“Yeah neither of us were in any position to be driving.” He explains. “But, there is a solution, but like I said, you’re not going to like it.” She raises an eyebrow at him and he takes her hand, leading her outside. 

She watches as he pulls a sheet off of his old motorcycle. “You’re kidding me right?”

“You wanna get home or not?“

She narrows her eyes at him. “Fine.” She answers. “But I’m not getting in that thing without a helmet.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” He says, tossing her a helmet. “Now hop on.”

She climbs on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. “Do you even remember how to drive one of these things?”

“Yes I do, now stop doubting me.” 

“Fine, but don’t kill me.” 

“No promises.” He jokes. “You ready Al?”

“Always am, Jonesy.” She whispers in his ear, teasingly.

He speeds off in the direction of the Northside, her arms gradually loosening around his middle as she grows more comfortable. It’s been years since she’s been on the back of his motorcycle, or any motorcycle, but they used to go for rides all the time.

He stops when she taps him. “Let me off here.” 

“I can drive you to your house Alice, it’s not far, I can literally see it from here.”

“Yes but if Betty hears your motorcycle she’ll get curious and check to see who it is,” Alice explains. “then she’ll find out it’s you I was with last night and then she’ll really put me on house arrest.”

“Good point.” 

“I’ll call you later.” She kisses him and then makes her way down the street to her house. When she makes it to her driveway she attempts to slip on her boots but gives up, her feet in so much pain from a full night of dancing and standing at the Wyrm. Instead she hobbles inside with one boot on, the other dangling in her hand.

She freezes in place when she sees Betty on the couch. “Mom! Do you know what time it is?”

“Of course I do Elizabeth.” Alice says, throwing her boots into the closet.

“You didn’t come home last night!”

“Betty, honey can you keep it down a little, my head hurts.”

“Jesus mom, how drunk did you get, I can practically smell it on you.”

“Just a few drinks.”

“Well enough drinks that you’re hungover and didn’t come home. Speaking of which, why didn’t you come home last night?”

Alice internally panics, trying to think of some sort of excuse to avoid telling her daughter the real reason she didn’t come home last night, but Betty seems to catch on. “Ew mom! Please tell me you didn’t spend the night with someone last night.”

She’s shocked, rendered speechless, which is a rare thing for her. She almost always has something to say. “I... um, well-“ Betty shushes her before she can continue.

“Never mind I don’t want to know, I’m going over to Archie’s and then me him and Jug are going to Pop’s.” Betty says. “Next time you’re not going to come home can you at least call me and tell me?”

“Will do.” Alice promises, and then Betty is out the door.

Well that definitely went better than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this weekend but comic-con was happening so I was busy updating that.  
> If you want you can check out my Twitter for links, videos and pictures from comic-con! (FansMadchen)
> 
> ALSO, in an interview at comic-con Mädchen and Skeet were asked what they think the nicknames teen Falice had for each other were and they Skeet said he thinks he called her Al, which is what I make FP call her too.  
> Skeet and I think the same I guess!


	73. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP head to Hawaii for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: nikidosp on Wattpad.  
> “You should do one where Alice and FP are on a vacation together.”

"Alice, baby, come on!" FP calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming, hold your horses mister."

"We're going to miss our flight if you don't come down here soon." As if on cue she comes downstairs, she's got on a floral print wrap dress, a big floppy sunhat and sunglasses, he can't help but laugh a little. 

"What do you think baby?" She asks, posing on the stairs and making him laugh. "Do I look Hawaii ready?"

"Definitely, but you do know we have a long plane ride ahead of us, you going to be comfortable?"

"My comfort is the least of my worries, I just want to get away from here," she says, walking down the stairs and over to him. "finally have some time to ourselves without the kids around."

"You read my mind." He dips down to kiss her softly until the sound of Betty purposefully clearing her throat interrupts them.

"Hate to break up this lovefest but your flight leaves soon and if you want to be on it you might want to get going." 

"Right," Alice reaches her arms out to wrap around her daughter and kisses her cheek. "you two have fun." She tells her, looking over to Jughead standing beside Betty. "But not too much fun."

"Same with you two." Betty says.

"Yeah be careful, we don't need any babies waddling around here." Jughead adds making the adults laugh.

"And I don't want anymore grandchildren waddling around here for a while so you two better be careful as well."

"Ew mom just go." Betty says, practically shoving them towards the door.

FP laughs as he picks up their suitcases. "Try not to burn the house down while we're gone, and if you throw a party clean it up so we don't have to, if you need anything call Fred, and-"

"Dad you've told us this a million times, we'll be fine. Now go."

_

"It feels so nice to be getting away just the two of us." Alice says as she and FP sit down in their plane seats.

"Well we almost didn't make it so I'd say it's a miracle we're even getting away." FP says. "But yes, it's nice to get away just the two of us. I can't wait to do absolutely nothing for a week."

"Well, not absolutely nothing." Alice adds, raising an eyebrow at him suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas there Smith, the plane hasn't even taken off yet, it's a little soon to be joining the mile high club."

"I wasn't even thinking that but now that you've mentioned it..." She trails off, just letting the dudes rest on his mind.

"You're going to get us kicked off this plane before it even takes off."

The seatbelt sign comes on and Alice reaches for FP's hand, always hating the take off part of flying. She grips onto his hand tightly and he strokes her skin with his thumb to keep her calm. 

After they're in the sky and en route to Hawaii he peeks over at her, her eyes are squeezed shut and she's gripping his hand for dear life. "Al, it's okay we're in the air now." He tells her, laughing a little as one of her eyes peaks open just to make sure everything really is okay.

"I don't like that part."

"I realized." She leans her head on his shoulder and entwines her fingers with his. 

"I love you." She whispers. "Thank you for this trip."

"I love you too." He kisses the top of her head and looks down to see she's falling asleep on his shoulder. He can't help but smile at that. He leans his head against hers and drifts off to sleep himself.

_

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful here!" Alice exclaims as they walk into their hotel. "Can we move here?"

He laughs. "Without the kids?"

"They can come visit." 

"Why don't we start out with a vacation before moving here, huh?" He takes her hand and leads her to the front desk. "Hi, Jones, party of two." He greets.

The receptionist woman checks them in and hands them the key cards to their room. "Your room is all ready, here's your key cards, you can head on up." The woman says with a smile and then they're off.

The room is beautiful and a part of them wants to just stay in there for the whole trip.

"I think this might be the comfiest bed I've ever laid on." Alice says as she flops down on the bed. "And that might be the most gorgeous view I've ever seen." She points towards the big window in front of bed that has a perfect view of the ocean and the beautiful greenery of Hawaii.

"I think I've got the most gorgeous view of them all." He says, string over at her. She smiles at him and curls her finger towards him, beckoning him over. He walks over to the bed and crawls up it so he's laying beside her. "That is a nice view." He comments as he looks out the window.

"See? I told you." She rolls over to lay on top of him and leans down to kiss him. "This whole place is gorgeous." 

"You're gorgeous too." He tells her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She kisses him again and smiles against his lips. "What do you say? Should we hit the beach?" 

"I think we should." He agrees. 

They change into their bathing suits and then walk to the beach hand in hand. She strips off the cover up she had thrown on before leaving the hotel room and he looks at her in awe. She's got a little yellow bikini on and it's already driving him wild.

"Enjoying the view Jones?" She questions, smirking as she feels his eyes on her.

"Always." He wraps his arms around her middle and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

She leaves him to run towards the water, calling him over with a curl of her finger when she's waist deep. He laughs and follows her in.

When he makes it to her she puckers her lips for him to kiss but right as he's about to she splashes him. "You're dead meat Smith." He laughs, chasing after her as she runs through the water.

She splashed him over and over again, him getting her a few times as well until he manages to get close enough to catch her in his arms. "Caught you." He comments.

"You did indeed." She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hands come to rest on her butt, for stability and, well, it's just one of his favourite places to put his hands. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He says, right before her lips cover his own in a long, slow kiss.

It's going to be one fun week.


	74. Vacation (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP vacationing in Hawaii go for a little exploration of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2 as requested!

“Wake up!” She demands as crawls over and sits on his back, he just groans into the covers.

“No.” He grumbles.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Forsythe.” Damn. His full name, she must really want him to wake up.

“Alice.” 

“Wake up!”

“No.”

He’s stubborn, just like her, it’s the reason they butt heads. She gets an idea of how to get him up and runs her hands up his back, letting her nails scratch against him just the slightest bit. “I’m not wearing any clothes.” She says, low and seductive.

He turns over almost immediately and she laughs. He pouts when she sees she does in fact have clothes on. “Not nice.”

“Only sure fire way I could get you to open your eyes.” 

He hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her down beside him, immediately wrapping his arms around her to keep her there. “And now that I have lets go back to sleep, we’re on vacation.”

“I’m not spending my entire vacation sleeping.” She tells him.

“Why not? They made these beds this comfortable for a reason.”

“Come on babe, I have plans for us today!” She says, shaking him to keep him from falling asleep again.

“What plans?” He questions, opening one eye to peek out at her.

“We’re going for a hike.”

He chuckles. “Yeah that’s not getting me up and out of bed any time soon.”

“Well it’s not really a hike, but we are going for a walk. More like an exploration of the island if you will.” She explains. “Now get up, I promise it will be fun!” 

“Fine.” He lets out a long, tired, sigh. “But only because I love you.” 

She leans over and kisses his cheek. “I love you too, now get up.” She untangles his arms from around her and gets out of the bed.

He moves down to the bottom of the bed and just admires her for a bit, her hairs messy from sleep and she’s wearing only his t-shirt. “You staring at me Jones?” She calls, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Always.” He admits, making her smirk. “Hard not to.” 

She walks over to him and takes his hands, pulling him up. His hands come to wrap around her and she pulls him down to her lips, kissing him slowly. “What exactly is the attire for the day?” He asks, mumbling the question against her lips.

“Casual? Just wear swim trunks and a t-shirt.”

“We’re going swimming?”

“Possibly. If we find a place to swim we are.”

“You better not get me eaten by some wild Hawaiian water animal or something.”

“You and Jughead watch too much animal planet. You’ll be fine.” She pecks one last kiss on his lips. “Now get dressed.”

_

“Do you even have any idea where you’re going?” He asks her as she leads him through the wilderness of Hawaii. “Last time I checked you weren’t exactly a Hawaiian tour guide.” 

“No I don’t know but from the little research I did and the people I talked to we’re fine.” She tells him, holding onto his hand tighter as she leads the way.

After what feels like hours of walking, (he has always been a tad dramatic in her opinion, but he would say the same about her.), they come to a little clearing and Alice smiles proudly. 

“Damn, I’m a good tour guide.” Alice exclaims proudly as she looks out into the area in front of her. It’s a huge lake with a large waterfall cascading into it.

“Sorry for doubting you.” He mumbles, in awe of how she even found this place.

She smiles up at him proudly. “Haven’t I told you before not to doubt me?” She leans up to kiss him before pulling away and stripping off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in the bikini underneath.

She walks over to a large rock and dives in. He just smiles as he watches her, she always has been fearless. “Are you coming or not?” She asks when she comes above water, smoothing her hair back. He nods quickly before kicking off his shoes and throwing his shirt onto the pile of her clothes. 

He dives in after her and swims over to her. “Wow look at you being all fearless.” She taunts with a smirk.

“I learned from the best.” He kisses her softly and she smiles.

“Wanna check out the waterfall?”

“You read my mind.”

“I’ll race you there?”

“You’re on.” He starts swimming and she catches his hand, pulling him back. “What? You said you wanted to race.”

“I know I just wanted to do something first.”

He raises an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Wanted to do what?”

“This.” She shoves his shoulders so he goes underwater and then she’s off, swimming as fast as she can to beat him. 

“You cheater!” He calls after her, trying to grab her ankle to pull her back but she’s too far. He just laughs and swims after her.

She hoists herself up onto a rock beside the waterfall and waits for him to make it to her. “Slow polk.”

“Hey I would’ve beat you if you hadn’t of cheated.”

“You keep telling yourself that babe.” She stands up and gestures for him to come up. He follows her as she walks behind the waterfall, there’s not much space, but there’s just enough for the two of them.

She reaches out a hand into the waterfall and FP watches her with a smile, loving how fascinated she is with it.

“Thank you for finding this place.” He says, wrapping his arms around her and leaving kisses on her shoulder.

“Well I have a confession, I woke up before you and asked the receptionist lady if there was any good places to explore around here and she told me about this.” She admits. She turns around in his arms and sees he’s laughing at her confession. “But I take credit in actually finding our way here.” 

“I had a feeling considering you’ve never been to Hawaii, it seemed a little unlikely you’d find a waterfall without a little help.” He says making her blush. He places a finger under her chin and tilts her head up. “But either way it was quite the adventure and I loved every second of it.” 

She smiles up at him and pulls him into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Last one in’s a rotten egg.” She teases, rushing away from him and jumping into the water.

“You’re such a cheater!” He calls, following in after her with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been to Hawaii so all my knowledge is from the movie Just Go With It so if you’ve seen the movie this whole chapter I was envisioning the scene where they find the waterfall in the movie. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	75. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP’s daughter goes on her first date and FP has a bit of a hard time dealing with the fact that his baby girl isn’t a baby anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: feelingsqueen on Wattpad.  
> “Could you do one when she’s older and FP being an overprotective dad?”
> 
> If you haven’t already, go back and read two of my previous one shots so you know who Lindie is. (Check out: Baby, Baby & Adjusting)

Alice hears the school bus pull up outside and a minute later the front door swings open. "Hi honey, how was school?" Alice asks from the kitchen where she's making a snack.

"Amazing." Lindie answers as she sits down at the kitchen island.

"Amazing huh? That's rare coming from you." Unlike Betty and Polly, Lindie has never been a huge fan of school, and now that she's in ninth grade with a bigger work load she's really not enjoying it.

"I had a particularly good day."

“Yeah?” Alice questions, placing the snack in front of her daughter and then propping her head up on her hands to listen. “What made it so good?”

“Well there’s this guy... Toby.”

“Ooo!” Alice squeals. 

Betty was never too talkative when it came to the boys she had crushes on, Polly would talk to her about them often, so she’s especially happy Lindie is willing to talk to her about this stuff. 

Maybe it’s because she spends so much one on one time with her since all the other kids are gone. Whatever the reason she’s happy. “Tell me more.” She says with a smile.

“Well he’s in two of my classes, math and science, he’s my lab partner.” She explains with a smile. “We’ve been talking for a while but today he asked me if I wanted to go to the bijou with him on Friday.” She blushes as she tells her mom.

“Well I hope you said yes!”

“Of course I did!” Lindie exclaims as if it’s an obvious answer. “I’m able to go right? Like you and dad don’t have some crazy rule about me dating?”

“Well I don’t,” Alice tells her. “your dad however may have a tougher time with it.”

Lindie pouts at that. “You think?”

“Well when you were a baby he said you’re not allowed to date until you’re 42.”

“So the cliché dad thing to say?”

“Exactly.” Alice confirms.

“Any chance you want to tell him for me? Break the news to him, preferably while I’m asleep?”

“I think it’d be better coming from you.”

“See, I think it’d be better coming from you.” Lindie challenges. Alice raises an eyebrow at her which she returns.

“Lindie-“ Alice starts but she cuts her off.

“Please mom? Just tell him and then I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” She gives her puppy dog eyes, the same ones FP give her. 

“Fine. I’ll tell him.” Alice sighs. The smile erupting on her daughters face, however, makes it worth it.

Lindie jumps up from her chair and wraps her arms around Alice, hugging her tightly. “Thank you mom!”

Alice smiles and kisses the top of her head, smoothing down her dark hair. “You’re welcome.” FP is not going to be too crazy about this, that she knows for sure. “But if his screams wake you up it’s not my fault.”

“You really think he’s going to freak out?”

“Well not freak out but I don’t think he’ll be crazy about the idea of you dating. I mean you’re his baby girl.” 

“What about Jellybean? How did he react when she started dating.”

“He never had to deal with this with Jellybean since she lived with Gladys up in Toledo. Of course, when she came down for a visit and he found out she had a boyfriend he wasn’t crazy about it. But there wasn’t much he could do about it at that point.”

“Oh.” She sighs. “I know you hate talking about him but what about when Betty and Polly started dating, how did their dad react?”

She knows bringing up Hal is a touchy subject considering the hell he had put her mom and sisters through but Alice just smiles softly at her, knowing it’s a legitimate question. 

“He was a little upset about it but I just told him to get over it.”

“And that worked?” Lindie questions, her eyes growing wide.

“Well with him it did, but I always wore the pants in that relationship. Your father is a different story, we’re both so hard headed and stubborn it’s not as easy to influence his mind.” Alice says, watching as her daughter slumps down in her chair with a pout that reminds her so much of herself.

She laughs and walks over to her daughter, kissing the side of her head. “It’ll be fine sweetheart, trust me.” 

The front door opens and FP walks in. “There’s my two favourite girls.” He exclaims with a smile as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Hi dad.” Lindie says.

“Hey kid, how was school?” FP asks, kissing her head and stealing an apple slice from her plate. 

Lindie’s cheeks flush at the mention of school. “Uh... it was alright.”

“You alright sweetie?” FP asks curiously, her expression looks panicked. “You mad I took an apple slice?”

“No, no, it’s nothing. Just had a boring day that’s all.”

“You scared me there for a moment, I thought something bad happened.” He says, letting it the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He turns to Alice who is leaning against the counter watching her daughter and trying to keep from laughing at how nervous she is. 

“Hi baby, how was your day?” He asks before pecking a soft kiss to her lips.

“Good, finished up the article I was working on.” She reaches out for him and he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight. She looks at Lindie over his shoulder and mouths to her, “calm down.”

“That’s good.” FP says.

She nods. “How was your day? How was work?”

“Slow, a lot of planning and paperwork. Luckily Hermione stopped by with a pizza for Fred and I at lunch.” Fred rehired him at Andrew’s construction when Lindie was on. Much to he and Alice’s delight since working at Pop’s meant long, late nights sometimes and that took away from the time he got to spend with his daughter.

“Well I hope you saved room because I was planning on making you and Lindie’s favourite for dinner.”

FP turns to his daughter and they smile. “Burgers!” They say in unison.

Alice just laughs at the two of them. “Yes, burgers.”

_

“We need to talk by the way.” Alice calls to FP from their bathroom.

“About what?” He calls back from the bedroom. 

She finishes brushing her teeth and then stands in the bathroom doorway, looking over at FP sitting on their bed in his boxers. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Try me.” He pulls back the covers for her to get into bed and she turns off the light before flopping down on it.

“It’s about Lindie.” She says, biting her lip softly as she waits for his response.

“Is she okay?” He asks, slightly panicked.

“Yes, she’s fine babe, don’t worry. It’s nothing bad... well, not in my opinion.”

“You’re starting to worry me can you tell me what’s going on?” He asks, letting out a nervous chuckle. She sits up so she’s facing him and tries to figure out the best way to tell him.

“Promise you won’t freak out?”

“Promise. Tell me.” He urges.

“Lindie has a date on Friday.” His eyes grow wide and for a second Alice thinks they’ll bug out of his head. He’s silent for a few seconds so Alice just adds on to what she told him. “His name is Toby and he’s in her math and science class, he’s her lab partner. She seems to really like him.”

“Lindie has a date?” He asks, in disbelief because it seems like just last week she was taking her first steps. Alice nods and he gulps. His baby girl has a date. “She’s too young.” He says firmly.

She laughs and shakes her head. “She’s fourteen.”

“That’s too young.”

“FP we started dating at fourteen.”

“That’s different.”

“Why?” She laughs, he’s being ridiculous.

“Because it is.” He says as if that’s a legitimate answer.

“We were up to much worse than she is when we were fourteen.”

“Oh God don’t do that to me.” FP groans. “If she turns out like us as teens she’s being put on house arrest and getting homeschooled.”

“Please she’s nothing like we were. She’s a good kid. She’s going to be just fine.”

“I just can’t believe it.”

“I know.” Alice lets out, it’s crazy how fast the time has gone.

“Is this why she was acting weird all night?” He asks and she nods. “Wow.” He breathes out, slumping down into the mattress. 

She lays down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, one hand coming to stroke the stubble on his cheek. “What are you thinking about baby?” She asks him since he’s so silent.

“I just can’t believe it.” He lets out.

“I know.”

“I mean she’s beautiful, just like you, so I knew boys would like her but I guess I just never thought about what’d it’d be like when it actually happened.”

“She’s growing up fast.”

“Too fast if you ask me.”

“I agree.”

“I mean it seems like just yesterday she was taking her first steps, waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with us because she had a bad dream.”

“It’s crazy how fast the time has gone.” Alice says. “I mean I remember when she just started talking and we’d wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of her talking to herself on the baby monitor.” Alice says, both her and FP laughing at the memory.

“She’s my baby Al, she’s our baby, and she’s got a date?” He sounds so sad at how fast his little girl is growing up and Alice hugs him a little tighter.

“She’s really excited about it, I mean you should have seen the smile on her face when she told me about it.”

“I’m glad she’s excited.” FP says, running his hand up and down Alice’s back as they lay there in silence. After a few minutes he breaks it. “What kind of name is Toby?” He cries out.

Alice laughs loudly and swats at his chest. “A perfectly normal name,“ Alice says. “now go to sleep.” She rolls away from him and pulls the covers up around her self.

He hooks an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

_

The next morning he and Alice are in the kitchen and she giggling as she watches him try to flip an egg without dropping it and failing miserably. 

Lindie comes downstairs and watches him. “Good one dad.” She comments sarcastically and both of her parents turn to look at her.

“Oh hey, morning kid.” He says, giving her a smile.

“Morning.” She replies. He turns back to the eggs and Lindie waves a hand, gesturing for Alice to come over. “Did you tell him?” She asks her in a hushed voice.

“I did.” Alice confirms.

“He’s taking it a lot better than I thought.”

“I know, it’s shocking me too.” Alice says, looking over at her husband making breakfast with a smile on her face.

“Alright you two, breakfast is served. Get it while it’s hot.” FP announces.

They sit down to eat breakfast and talk and jokes with each other as they eat.

“So, tell me about Toby.” FP says out of the blue and Lindie nearly chokes on her breakfast.

“What?”

“Well you’re going on a date with him Friday and I want to know more about him.”

She nods and then proceeds to tell her parents everything about Toby, practically gushing and FP smiles as he sees how much his daughter likes this boy.

_

Friday night rolls around and Lindie grows increasingly nervous for her first date. 

“Mom.” She whines as she comes downstairs where her parents are watching a movie.

“What’s wrong honey?” Alice asks, seeing the sad expression on her daughters face. 

FP pauses the movie to focus his attention on their daughter. His heart thumping so hard, terrified this boy cancelled on her last minute. 

“I don’t know what to wear!” She cries out. 

Alice laughs softly. “I’ll help you.” She follows her daughter upstairs to her bedroom and FP watches them go.

His heart rate returns to normal and he hits play on the movie, nervously awaiting the arrival of his daughter’s date.

Upstairs Lindie is lying on her bed as Alice sifts through her closet. “How about this?” Alice asks, holding up a black dress with cherries printed on it.

“Movie theatres are usually cold.” Lindie points out.

“Okay, so jeans or tights?” Alice asks.

“Jeans.”

She sifts through her closet a little more and then tosses her an outfit. “What do you think of that? Simple but cute and you can borrow that cardigan of mine you always steal.” Alice tells her and she smiles as she looks at the outfit. It’s just a pair of jeans and a floral top but it’s perfect.

“How did you do that?” She asks.

Alice raises an eyebrow at her. “Do what?”

“Make an outfit so easily? I went through my closet a million times and couldn’t come up with anything.”

Alice comes over and sits beside her on the bed, curling her arm around her shoulder. “You’re just nervous sweetheart.” She kisses her head and then stands up. “I’ll go get that cardigan while you get dressed and then we can do your hair and makeup.” Lindie agrees with a smile and Alice leaves the room.

She returns a few minutes later with the cardigan in hand. “So how are we doing your hair?” 

“Curl it?” 

“You read my mind kiddo.” Alice does her daughters hair as she does her makeup. After she’s finished she brushes through the dark curls to make them softer. 

Lindie stands and up and puts on her favourite pair of boots and Alice’s cardigan. She looks at Alice with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous honey.”

“You’re not just saying that because you’re my mom right?” 

“Don’t be silly. You look great.” Alice tells her.

There’s a soft knock on the door and they see FP in the doorway. “Hi daddy,” Lindie says. “how do I look?”

He smiles as he looks at her. “Beautiful.” He tells her and she smiles back at him.

Alice smiles over at him and then the doorbell rings. They both turn to Lindie and see her eyes grow wide. “Oh no, he’s here.”

“You’ll be fine honey, you look great, go answer the door.” Alice tells her.

“You got this kid.” FP adds as they follow her downstairs.

“Okay wait.” Lindie stops them. “When I open that door you can say hello and how are you, that’s it. Don’t embarrass me.” And then she’s walking again, not even giving them a chance to protest, not that they would.

They get downstairs and she opens the front door, revealing a young boy holding a flower. “Hi!” He greets her with a smile. “This is for you.” He says, handing her the flower.

“Thank you.” She says, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. 

“I’m guessing you’re Mr and Mrs Jones?” He asks Alice and FP, catching them a lot off guard since they tucked themselves back so they wouldn’t somehow embarrass their daughter.

“Oh... yes.” Alice stutters out. “I’m Alice, this is FP.” She introduces.

“I’m Toby.” He introduced himself, shaking both of their hands. “Are you ready?” He asks Lindie.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She says with a smile, she hands Alice the flower to put in water for her.

“Nice meeting you.” Toby says to Alice and FP before he and Lindie leave the house.

“Shit.” FP says once the door is closed. 

“What?” Alice laughs.

“He didn’t seem scared of me. I should’ve wore my Serpent jacket to give him a scare.”

“You want to scare our daughters boyfriend?”

“Not scare per se, more give him a fright. Just make him know not to hurt her.”

“I don’t think he’ll be hurting her, he seems pretty smitten with her.”

“Don’t remind me.” He grumbles.

“Alright grumpy pants, lets watch a movie and turn that frown upside down.” Alice says, tugging him into the living room.

_

Lindie walks in the door at nine thirty. Alice instantly notices the smile on her face and knows something good must have happened.

“Hi honey.” Alice and FP say in unison.

“How was it?” FP asks.

“Good, he was really sweet, the movie was good. It was fun.” She answers. “We’re going to Pop’s for lunch on Sunday, hope that’s alright.”

“That’s fine. Glad you had a good time.” Alice says.

Lindie gestures with her eyes for Alice to follow her updates and she does. Leaving FP confused as to whatever telepathic conversation just happened between the two of them.

“Alright smiley, what happened that’s got you so happy?” Alice asks once they’re upstairs.

“He kissed me!” Lindie exclaims.

Alice smiles at how happy she is. “Okay, before you go any further, get on your pj’s and then come to my room and tell me everything!” 

“Deal.” She bolts off into her room and Alice laughs softly before going to her own and changing into a pair of pyjamas and tying her hair up into a bun. 

Lindie knocks on the door and Alice tells her to come in. They sit down on her bed and Alice smiles at her. “Alright kid, tell me everything.”

“Well first off as we walked to the bijou he held my hand.” Alice lets out a little aw. “It was a little bad though because I was so nervous I could feel my hand sweating, it was probably gross.”

“Chances are his were too.” Alice tells her with a laugh. “Your dad always used to have sweaty hands when he held my hand, he always so nervous around me, it was cute.” 

“Hey I was only nervous around you in the beginning after a month or two I was fine.” FP says from the doorway, catching the attention of both girls.

“Oh, hi dad.” Lindie says, her cheeks flushing.

“Don’t worry, I heard you two talking from downstairs, I know what happened.”

“And?” She questions, looking at him nervously.

“And, scoot over because I wanna hear the story too.” He says, a little reluctant because he’s not sure he really wants to hear the story of how this boy kissed his daughter, but also doesn’t want to be left out.

Alice scoots over so he can sit beside her, she squeezes his hand and smiles at him. “Alright, go ahead.” Alice says to their daughter.

“Well it was when we were walking home...”


	76. Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: riverdale_trumps on Wattpad.
> 
> “Could you done one like someone breaks in, like Alice hears a noise? (They don’t get hurt though.)”

Alice wakes up when she hears a loud sound outside. She looks over to the clock and sees that it's two in the morning. She hears another noise, quieter this time and she thinks, and hopes, it's just a raccoon knocking over the recycling bins. She looks to her side and sees FP sleeping soundly beside her. She lightly shakes him awake. "Al? What is it? Is everything alright." He asks, his voice low and raspy from just waking up.

"I heard a noise outside." She tells him.

"What kind of noise?"

"Like a thump? I don't know! Just a loud noise, it woke me up!" She tells him in a slight panic.

"Okay, okay, baby," he says, sitting up to wrap his arms around her. "it's alright." He soothes, running his hand up and down her back. "It's probably just a raccoon or the wind knocking over the trash cans or something." He says, and she nods, that's what she thinks too. But then an even louder noise sounds through the house, and she looks up at him with wide eyes. 

"That's one giant raccoon." She comments. FP just stares around the room, listening intently. He still has his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

Another noise sounds through the house, this time followed by the sound of shattered glass. "FP." She cries out quietly, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter and burying her head in his neck.

They hear voices downstairs and realize that someone is in their house. "Okay, I'm going to go down there-" FP starts.

"Are you insane? You're not going anywhere!" Alice yells at him in a hushed voice. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Alice, honey, I'll be fine." He kisses her forehead and then tries to get out of bed but she grabs his hand.

"No! You're not leaving me."

He cups her face in his hands. "I'm going to be okay. And you're going to hide, just in case." He tells her, she raises an eyebrow at him. "I'll risk my life but I'm not risking yours, just hide in the closet or something?" She nods and climbs out of bed as quiet as possible. 

She opens up their closet and steps inside the cramped space. "Stay here until I come and get you." FP tells her, she nods and he takes her face into his hands and kisses her softly.

He's about to leave the room when she calls him back. "FP!" She whispers, he turns to her and walks back. "Take this." She says, handing him a baseball bat she found in the closet.

"A bat? Alice I'm not-"

"Please just take it. You hid me in a closet just in case, so you can take a bat, just in case." She tells him and he takes it from her with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Everything's going to be just fine." He closes the closet doors and then leaves the room.

Alice sinks down, drawing her knees in close to her chest. At first it's relatively quiet but then she hears yelling and her heart speeds up. When she hears a loud noise she covers her ears so she doesn't hear anything else and starts to cry as she buries her head in her knees. Praying that FP is alright.

She doesn't know how much time passes, just focuses on blocking out any and all noises and praying FP is going to be okay. Her body tenses up when the closet door opens, she doesn't look up to see who it is, but then she feels strong arms wrap around and she inhales the familiar scent that is FP. 

She clings onto him tightly when she realizes it's him. "You scared me." He says. "I came in and called your name but you didn't answer."

"I covered my ears so I couldn't hear anything." She explains. He scoops her up into his arms and brings them over over to the bed, keeping her in his arms.

"They're gone now and the cops are on their way." He tells her, kissing her head and stroking her hair to calm her.

"How many were there?"

"Three. Young kids, maybe twenty?"

She picks her head up off his shoulder to look at him and her face drops when she sees the cut on his cheek. She lightly brushes her fingertips over it. "Baby, they hurt you."

"Not intentionally. When the one guy started running off I caught his elbow." She nods and kisses the mark. 

"Did they take anything?" She wonders, of course that's the least of her worries but now that she knows he's okay she can think about that.

"Not that I know of. Two of them were trying to get the TV, the other was going for your laptop." She nods again and hugs him. 

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispers.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispers back. She gives him a small smile and then leans in and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that the request asked for them not to get hurt but like it was minor soooo.


	77. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead come home from school and interrupt a moment between FP and Alice, which results in an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at SDCC someone asked what would happen if Bughead found out about Falice and Roberto said that there is a Bughead + Falice scene in episode three of season three that should answer that question. So this oneshot is just what I think will happen.  
> Also, Lili posted pictures of them on her Instagram story and they were clearly in Alice’s cloning room so so we know the scene takes place there!!

Betty and Jughead walk to her front door hand in hand, talking about the newest book Betty finished that week and bickering over certain parts. 

She unlocks the door and they walk inside. "No, that is the best part of the book, hands down, I mean when she-" Betty freezes mid-sentence. "Oh my God!" She exclaims.

There on the chair in her living room is her mother sitting on a man's lap, their faces practically glued together. She doesn't know who the man is but she wants to go over and rip his hands off of her mother's body.

Alice's turns her head quickly at the sound of her daughter's voice. She practically leaps away from the man underneath her and that's when he's exposed to them; FP Jones, in the flesh.

"What are you two doing here?" Alice asks, casually straightening up her blouse. "I thought you had to work on the paper after school?" Shes trying to act as calmly as possible but her daughter and Jughead are staring at the two of them with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"No that's tomorrow." Betty croaks out, staring between her mother and FP. They watch as Alice tries to, nonchalantly, pass FP a pillow to place over his lap without them cluing in. 

"Okay, gross!" Jughead cries out as both Alice and FP's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"What did we just walk in on?" Betty asks as calmly as she can, but Alice knows she's internally freaking out over what she just saw.

"Us kissing." Alice states plainly. 

"Well I know that!" She exclaims. "What I meant is why were you kissing Mr Jones? Who, may I add, is boyfriends dad!"

Alice is speechless, which is rare for her. She almost always has some sort of comment or comeback for every situation but she was not prepared for this. FP comes to her rescue, stands up beside her and looks towards the kids, meeting their wide eyes.

"We've been seeing each other." He says. Alice turns to him, her own eyes wide now, and she elbows him lightly. "Sorry but what am I supposed to say? They saw us, can't exactly take that back, they're not stupid Alice." 

"Oh my God." Betty mutters. "You've been seeing my boyfriends dad, mom?" She practically yells at Alice. Jughead places a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Alice crow I put, her eyes filling up with tears that she tries her hardest to keep in. This is the worst way for the kids to find out.

They wanted to tell them themselves, when they were ready, when they knew what this was. For all they know it could be just sex. Or a companion since they're both so broken. But they haven't had that talk yet, both of them too afraid to admit what this whole thing truly means to them. It's never really been over, it never should have been over, but she followed her head not her heart and that didn't get her anywhere good.

FP places a comforting hand on her back when he notices her tears, he would pulls her into his arms if the kids weren't there. 

"How long?" Jughead repeats Betty's question.

"Three months." FP answers.

"Three months?" Both of the kids cry out in unison.

Both adults nod. "It started after I thanked the Serpents at the school. I went to the trailer afterwards and... well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Alice says.

"I can't believe this." Betty says as she goes to sit on her couch, trying to wrap her head around all of it. Jughead joins her, looking equally as shocked as her.

Alice looks to FP, and there's an unspoken agreement between them. "There's more." She admits through clenched teeth.

"More?" Jughead questions.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not pregnant!" Betty cries out.

"No!" Alice answers immediately, calming her daughter and Jughead down a little. "No, I'm not. But that kind of sets the stage for what we're about to tell you." She takes FP's hand in hers and then sits down in the chair, he sits on the armrest and keeps a hold of her hand.

She takes a deep breath and look at her daughter. "Betty, I wasn't being honest with you when you asked me if FP could be the father."

"Oh my God," Betty quietly says. "is he-"

"I am." FP confirms. 

Jughead looks at all three of them, utterly confused as to whatever was just revealed. "You're what?" He asks his father.

"Alice got pregnant in high school," FP starts to explain. "it was my baby. You and Betty have a brother." 

"Had." Alice corrects, a tinge of sadness in her voice. FP doesn't say anything just squeezes her hand gently.

"So we share a sibling?" Jughead questions.

"Yes." Alice confirms. "And before either of you go off about how us being together would make your relationship wrong let me stop you. No one is related, you can continue being together as long as you'd like, you'll just have to get used to the fact that so will we." It's not a question, it's a statement, one that both kids seem to semi agree with.

"This is going to be weird." Betty says.

"Very." Jughead agrees. "Breakfast is going to be awkward now."

Both of the adults laugh a little at that and FP smiles down at her and she smiles up at him. 

They've always subconsciously thought that they're each other's soulmates. Destined to be with one another. Maybe that's why neither of their marriages worked out. And maybe, just maybe, they'll work out this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, comment what you think the scene Roberto mentioned will play out, I'd love to read everyone's thoughts!


	78. A Night At The Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just read the request and you’ll get the gist of what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: caminahschild on Wattpad after seeing motherwantedmetocomeoutinakomono suggest it on tumblr.
> 
> ”Imagine FP and Alice have that wild night out. Drinking at the speak easy or white wyrm and the chemistry and sexual tension is palpable but they don’t make any moves. They’re laughing, drinking, dancing, playing pool. Than someone pisses FP off. He gets in a fight. They go to Alice’s and she starts cleaning a wound on his face in the kitchen. And FP is just staring at her while she does it. She playfully scolds him about the fight. She finishes and rubs the wound gently and then his face. And that’s where we get the Falice kiss or more lol“
> 
> I just really loved this idea and I hope you enjoy me bringing to to life!!

"Another shot?" Hoegeye asks her as she sits at the bar.

"Do you even have to ask?"

He smirks. "You've been coming here a lot more recently, any particular reason?"

"Well now that I'm a free woman I can do what I want. Hal was never a fan of bars, never wanted me to go to them. Being at them now is my big "fuck you" to our marriage."

"Well in that case, this ones on the house." Hogeye says as he slides her another shot.

"Thanks Hogeye." She smiles. 

"Alice." A low voice says. She'd know it anywhere; FP Jones.

"FP." She says cooly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Came to relax for a bit." He answers as he sits down on the barstool next to hers. "What about you? Haven't seen you here since my retirement party."

"Yeah and we all know how that went." She comments with a classic Alice eye roll. "Said you were retiring and kept in with the gang. But, then again, you also said you'd give up drinking and we all know how that went so I don't know why I believed you'd actually retire."

"I'd like to know why you care so much?" He takes a sip from his beer as Alice eyes him.

"I don't." She scoffs but he knows her all too well.

He leans over so he's talking into her ear as he speaks. "See I think it's because you care about me." Every time his lips move with his words they brush against her earlobe and she shivers. He pretends not to notice but oh, he noticed, and he's proud to be the reason.

"You're crazy, Forsythe."

"Ooo using my full name, I thought that was only reserved for in the bedroom?" She glares at him and he smirks. She doesn't reply but he can see a hint of a blush on her cheeks and he knows he's getting to her.

He looks around the bar and sees the pool table is free, he turns to Alice and nudges her. "What?" He gestures over to the pool table with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Pool table is up for grabs, want to play a round? Y'know, for old times sake."

"Fine." She answers as stands up from her stool. FP watches her as she walks away, watching the sway of her hips in the little black skirt she's wearing. "But don't cry when I beat your ass."

"I hope that's a promise and you're really going to beat my ass." He teases as he follows her over to the table. "I always did like the rougher side of you." She turns and swats at his chest. 

"Watch your mouth, Forsythe." The way she says it, almost like a purr, he knows it's intentional. Knows that she's teasing him now, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

"Make me." He whispers in her ear. She turns around with a hint of a smile on her lips and for a second he thinks she's going to kiss him, and oh how he'd welcome it. But instead she lime that was perched on the edge of her glass and shoves it in his mouth.

He spits it out and makes a face. "Shit. That's bitter."

"It's a lime, what do you expect?" He narrows his eyes at her and she smirks as she turns to set up the pool table.

"You go first." He offers, handing her a cue stick.

"Was planning on it." She smirks. 

He walks behind her, still sipping from his bottle of beer. She bends over the table, closing one eye and squinting as she tries to get the perfect shot. She sticks her ass up more as she's bent in front of his and she knows it's driving him wild, it's the reason she did it.

When she hits the balls her butt bucks into his hips and he has to take a step back. He opts to stand beside her instead and watches as she clears the table. 

"Well, you won." He says a short time later when they finish their game.

"I always do." She replies. She walks over to him and pays his cheek. "Keep the tears in babe, don't want these guys to think you're a sore loser." Shes teasing of course but he can't help but feel like the wind's been knocked out of him when she calls him babe."

"Rematch?" He questions.

"As tempting as it is to kick your ass again I want to dance." She says, walking towards the dance space in the bar. "You coming Jonesy?" She asks him with a smile and once again the wind is knocked out of him by her use of her old nickname for him. He nods immediately and follows her to the dance floor.

She's dancing freely and wildly and it's like he's back to their teen years. Watching Alice dance around as he stands there watching her with a smile on his face. "You gonna just stand there and gawk or are you going to join?" She questions.

He downs the last of his beer and then comes over to her, dancing close by. There's an extra sway to her hips now and an extra spring in her step. She looks so much happier than she has over the last twenty something years. 

He sticks out his hand to her and when she takes it he spins her around on the dance floor. She laughs that gorgeously contagious laugh of hers and he can't help but smile. 

Someone bumps into him and he stumbles a bit. He turns to see who it is and is greeted with the angry face of some random Southside patron he's only seen a handful of times here. "Watch it, Jones." The man grumbles.

"You watch it, Crimson." 

"I'm shocked you're even here. Last time I heard you were in jail."

"Got out early."

"Didn't think they let murderers off so easily."

"I didn't kill nobody." It's true. He just cleaned it up, and in fairness, it was to ensure his sons safety. "Now get the fuck away from me."

"No that's right, you didn't kill anybody but you did clean up the mess. And now you're here making a mess of your own life." 

"What're you talking about?"

"Your wife left you for your drinking problems and here you are drinking in bar and parading around some ex Serpent slut." He follows the man eyes to where he still has a hold of Alice's hand from when he was twirling her around. 

"You keep her out of this!" FP snarls.

"Why? Don't like when people talk about your side piece?" FP clenches his teeth and his fist and the man takes notice. "Oh? You wanna hit me Jones?" He takes a step closer and opens his arms. "G'head."

"You're not worth it." FP answers, letting his fist unclench. The man turns and for a second FP thinks he's about to walk away but then he's greeted with a right hook to the side of his face.

Alice jumps back as both of them start pounding on each other. FP manages to get in a means right hook of his own before he's pulled off of the guy by a few of the other Serpents.

"Break it up you two." Hogeye yells at them. "If you can't keep it together you can get your asses into the parking lot and finish it there, but you won't be doing it in here. Understood?" Both of them nod and the man walks away. 

FP shakes off his hand and notices Alice still standing there watching him. "Haven't changed a bit have you FP? Still getting yourself into fights."

"That one wasn't my fault and you know it." He crankily says.

"I know, I saw it." She steps closer to him and runs her thumb across his cheek, wiping away the blood from the newfound cut on his cheekbone. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

They catch a cab back to her house, both of them too intoxicated to be in control of a vehicle themselves.

When they get to her house she brings him into the kitchen and tells him to sit down while she goes and gets the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He sits down at the kitchen island and looks around the house, feeling a little happy to see all of the pictures of her and Hal are gone. The only one left is a family photo and he knows the only reason that it's even still there is because her daughters are in it. 

She comes back down with the kit and sets it down on the counter in front of him as she sifts through it. "This may sting a little." She wants before she starts dabbing at the cut. 

"Ow! Son of a bitch." FP exclaims.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself into a bar fight." She chides.

"Like I said before, wasn't my fault." He says, wincing as she continues to clean the cut.

"Didn't mean you had to hit back." She says. He knows she's just playing around and he really isn't listening to what she's saying anyway. He's too entranced with her.

"Well how would I keep my dignity if didn't hit back." He says, smiling at her. She smiles back at him for a second and then seizes his jaw between her thumb and index fingers and looks him in the eyes. "Now stop smiling so I can clean your face." She says. He spares her one more smile just to annoy her and then goes back to a straight face. After all, he knows from experience that she's not opposed to delivering a hard kick to his shin when he pisses her off.

He watches her as she cleans him up. She still furrows her eyebrows and bites the top of her tongue as she's focusing. He remembers thinking it was the cutest thing back when they were teenagers and looking at her now he thinks the same.

"Well good news," She says as she drops the cloth on the counter. "you're going to live."

"Thank God, I was worried there for a bit. With a cut like this you just never know." He replies, sarcasm thick in his words.

She narrows her eyes at him. "I take it back. Maybe it's not good news."

"Can't take it back, you've already said it." She lets a hint of a smile spread over her lips and his as fast as it's there it's gone again.

She turns her attention to the first aid kit. "I don't think there's any bandages in here but there's some in the cabinet upstairs. I'll go-" he stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Al," he says, getting her to look at him. "don't worry about it." She nods subtly and steps a little closer to him so she's standing in the v of his legs. 

She runs a hand lightly over the cut on his cheek, letting it fall down to rub over the stubble on his cheek. She's so close to him that he can't help himself, he leans up and captures her lips with his own, completely catching her off guard. 

He only kisses for a second, just testing the waters, hoping he hasn't over stepped. When he pulls away she's staring at him with parted lips. "Sorry I just-" she doesn't let him finish his sentence as her lips crash into his own. 

Her hands cup his cheeks and his own come to her hips to pull her closer. When she tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth he opens his mouth the allow her the access to deepen the kiss. And she does. Her tongue snakes it's way into his mouth, playing with his own, and that's when he pulls away. 

"I guess I read this whole situation right then." He comments with a cocky smirk.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" She says, a little breathless and he can't help but take some pride in knowing he's the reason. Though, he's not fairing any better. Just being near her is enough to take his breath away so kissing her is something else.

"Sorry-" he starts but she cuts him.

"Just shut up." She chuckles as she leans back in.

And he does.


	79. Maternity Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes back to work when her maternity leave is up, leaving FP with the kids. Everything is fine until Fred comes over, then chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: protectfalice on Wattpad.  
> “Alice’s maternity leave is over and she needs to go back to work and leaves the new baby and Chic to FP to take care of.”

"You sure you got this? I can request another month off?" Alice asks FP as he walks her to the front door.

"Honey, I got this, they're my kids too." FP tells her as he cradled their eight month old baby girl in his arms. 

"I know that," Alice says as she looks over her outfit in the mirror by the door. "I'm just worried that's all. I mean we're always together taking care of them."

"I took care of Chic when he was a baby and you had to go back to work and he turned out just fine."

"I know but that was different, it was just him. Now he's five, almost six, and he’s going to want all of your attention. You know he hates sharing us with Lindie.” Alice says as she steps over to kiss their daughter’s head. 

As if on cue Chic comes zooming into the room. “Mommy are you leaving?” He asks when he sees her standing in front of the door, all dressed and ready to go.

“Yeah I am honey, I have to go back to work.” 

“I don’t want you to!” He pouts. She crouches down so she’s level with him and wiggles her finger for him to come over to her.

“I know. I don’t want to go back to work, I’d much rather stay here with you, daddy and Lindie but I have to go.”

“Why?”

“Because when you’re an adult you have to go to work.” 

He flings his little arms around her and holds on tight. “But I want you here!” He cries out. She stands up with him in her arms and he wraps his legs around her waist to get a better grip on her. She hugs him back and strokes his hair as she turns to FP with a sad face. 

“Well you’re going to get to spend the whole day with daddy and then before you know it I’ll be home again!”

“What time are you getting back?” He asks her as he nuzzles his face into the side of her neck.

“I’ll be home at two o’clock.”

“That’s too long.” 

“It’ll be here before you know it.” She tells him. He leans back to look at her and she wipes a tear from his cheek. “You and daddy can play all day with your trucks and your trains and you can watch movies, you’ll have lots of fun!”

“Yeah bud, we can watch Toy Story and play whatever you want!” FP replies.

“Okay.” Chic reluctantly says. “I love you, mommy.” He says as he peck a kiss on Alice’s cheek.

“I love you too, honey.” She sets him down and walks over to FP. “If there’s any problems just call me. I pumped last night so there’s milk for her in the fridge.”

“We’ll be just fine honey, stop worrying.” He says as he leans down to kiss her softly. 

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He tells her, kissing her once more. “Now go show them how it’s done.” He slaps her butt as she walks away and she smiles back at him before walking out the door.

He turns to Chic after Alice leaves and sees the boy looking sad about Alice leaving. “Hey buddy, don’t be sad, she’ll be back before you know it.” FP comforts him. Chic nods and wraps his arms around FP’s legs, hugging him. “What do you want to do?”

“Can uncle Fred come over?” Chic asks.

“I think so. I’ll call him and ask, let me just put your sister down.” He walks into the living room and lays the sleeping baby down in the playpen. 

He walks out of the room to call Fred and when he comes back he smiles at the sight of Chic peeking into the playpen and making faces at his baby sister. 

“Hey buddy, she still asleep in there?” FP asks as he comes over. Chic nods and puts his finger to his lips. “Shh daddy, don’t wake her up.” Chic tells him as he takes his hand. He leads him to the stairs and up to his room. “Let’s play trucks.” Chic says as he hands FP a toy truck.

They play for a little bit until Fred comes through the front door, announcing his presence loudly. Chic runs downstairs to see Fred. “Hey kid, hows it going?” Fred asks him when’s he boy comes downstairs.

“Shhh!” Chic silences him with a finger to his lips. “Lindie is sleeping!” 

“Ohhh okay, my bad.”

“I literally told you on the phone to be quiet when you came over because she was sleeping.” FP scolds him with a smile.

“I forgot.”

“You live across the road, how did you forget?”

“Enough with the interrogation please? She’s still asleep isn’t she?”

“Yeah and you’re lucky she is. She hasn’t been going down easy the past few nights, she’s teeth.”

“Damn, poor kid. I remember how hellish it was when he was teething.” Fred says, gesturing to Chic.

“Come on Uncle Fred!” Chic says as he tugs on his hand. “Let’s go play trucks!”

“Lead the way kiddo.” Chic leads him to the stairs but Fred ends up stunning his toe on the edge of the couch before they get there.

“Ow! Holy mother of pearl!” Fred yells out, trying to refrain from using swear words around Chic since he copies everything.

“Shh! You’re going to wake up-“ FP doesn’t get to finish his sentence as the sound of Lindie crying sounds through the house. “Shit.” FP mutters under his breath.

He walks over to the crib and picks up the screaming baby. “Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay sweetie, daddy’s here.” FP comforts as he rocks back and forth, trying to soothe her. “Uncle Fred is a doofus and scared you.”

“I’m sorry, Lindie.” Fred says as he walks over to FP, he reaches out to touch the babies hand but she yanks it away and wails even louder. “Damn she really is you and Alice’s kid. Throwing a tantrum like Alice and getting mad about being woken up like you.”

“I think you should stay here until Alice gets home and repeat that.”

“Hell no, she still scares me, even after being friends with her since kindergarten.”

“Uncle Fred can we go play now?” Chic asks him, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

“You got this?” Fred asks FP.

“Yeah I got this, she’s probably hungry, I’ll just warm up her bottle.” Fred nods and let’s Chic lead him upstairs. “Alright princess, lets get you a bottle.” FP says as his daughter continues to cry in his arms. 

He walks into the kitchen and pulls out the bottle with the breast milk Alice left in there. He takes off the top so he can set it in the warmer and right as he’s about to Lindie stretches her arms out and accidentally smacks it out of his hand. The milk falls to the ground and spills all over. 

“Shit!” FP hisses. Fred and Chic come downstairs after hearing the commotion.

“What happened down here?” Fred asks.

“She stretched her arm and hit the bottle out of my hand.” FP explains the mess on the floor. He walks over to the fridge and opens it up to see if Alice left another bottle in there but there’s nothing. “And that was the only bottle Alice left for her.” FP sighs.

“Does she eat baby food?” Fred asks as he looks through the cupboards. 

“Yeah, she doesn’t like it that much but I guess that’s all we got for her for lunch.”

“Strawberry or yams?” Fred asks as he pulls out two different baby food. Right as FP is about to answer the front door opens and Alice walks in.

“Mommy!” Chic yells out excitedly as he runs over to her. 

“Hi baby.” She says as she hugs him.

“What are you doing home?” FP asks her as she walks towards her.

“I got my days mixed up, I don’t go back until next week.” She explains. “What is going on in here?” She asks FP, gesturing to their daughter who is still screaming in his arms.

“Well Chic asked if Uncle Fred could come over so I called him up and he came over. Then the doofus stubbed his toe and whines about it so loud that it woke up Lindie. She’s been crying since.” FP explains. Fred flares over at him with a hint of a blush on his cheek from being told on. “And then I went to warm up her bottle and she swatted it out of my hand, we were just about to give her baby food because you only left one bottle.”

“I didn’t think you’d need another.” Alice chuckles as she walks over. “Come here honey.” Alice coos as she takes the baby from FP.

She goes to sit on the couch and all three boys follow. She lowers her shirt enough to feed Lindie and the crying stops instantly. “Someone’s hungry.” She says with a laugh. “Now, from what I understand it was all Fred’s fault?” She questions, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Hey! I didn’t mean to!” Fred says in defence of himself.

“I told you to be quiet when you came over.” FP says.

“I did too.” Chic adds on, placing his hands on his hips.

“You’re just like your mother.” Fred comments as he looks at the boy, standing with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow arched. 

“Even the five year old could keep quiet and you couldn’t?” Alice teases. “I don’t think Uncle Fred can come over during nap time anymore.”

“If I clean the kitchen floor can we stop being mad at me?” Fred asks.

Alice pretends to think on it for a moment and then smiles. “I’ll think about it. Now go get the mop Cinderella.”

“Hey!” Fred exclaims. “I prefer Belle.”

“You’re a dork. Now go!”

He leaves the room and Alice looks over at FP. “What’s going to happen when I really have to go back next week? Are you going to be able to handle it?”

“As long as Fred isn’t here while she’s sleeping I think I’ll be just fine.”

“Good.” Alice smiles. “Now go help him mop, it’s your mess.”

“Yes m’am.” He peck a kiss to her lips and then follows Fred into the kitchen.


	80. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindie’s first boyfriend breaks up with her and FP helps her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: feelingsqueenn & Dancersj44 on Wattpad. (and I think some other people may have requested it but I'm not sure!)
> 
> “Lindie going through her first break up.”

As Lindie walks home from school she tries to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill out. Toby, her first boyfriend, broke up with her at lunch. 

She walks into her house and notices that only her dad is home. "Hey kid, how was school?" He asks her, not turning away from whatever he's making in the kitchen.

"It was okay. Where's mom?" She asks him. 

"Last minute meeting." He explains, he finally turns and looks at her, instantly noticing the sad expression on her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He's concerned now, something happened to his baby girl and he's determined to find out what. 

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just tired that's all."

"No that's not it, I know something's bothering you so tell me and I'll see if I can help you. You know you can tell me anything."

He gives her a sad smile and she lets her tears fall. "Toby and I broke up." She cries out. 

FP's face sinks as he watches his daughter cry and he instantly walks over to hug her. "Oh, honey I'm sorry. Breakups are the worst." She nods her head in agreement as she cries. "I know I'm not your mom but you can talk to me. I'm a good listener.

"He said he doesn't have feelings for me anymore." She says. "He said he has feelings for someone else."

"Oh, kid I'm so sorry."

"I mean, I'm glad he told me instead of cheating on me but it really hurts. I really cared about him."

"Well you two were together for quite a few months, it's understandable to be a little sad."

"I miss him already."

"I know sweetie, it's going to be horrible for a while but it will get better."

"Did you ever have a bad breakup?" She asks him as she wipes her tears.

"I did." 

"How did you get over it?" 

"I didn't. But about twenty years later I got back together with her, we had a baby and then I married her, that really helped."

"I think I'm a little too young to get married."

"You're way too young to get married, or have a baby." FP warns. "I didn't handle our break up well, I drank a lot, partied a lot, got into heavier deals with the Serpents. Your mother broke my heart and kept it all these years."

"You really loved her all those years after you broke up?" She questions.

FP nods. "She's the love of my life. When you know you know." He says, smiling fondly as he thinks about how it all worked out. "Who knows, as much as I hate to think about it, maybe Toby was your person. Maybe he wasn't, that's okay too."

"Thanks dad."

He's about to say something else when a timer dings. "Oh! I almost forgot, I made pizza."

"Oh my Gosh, pizza sounds great right now."

"Why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll get us some pizza?"

"Any movie?"

"Anything at all."

"You might regret this." She tells him. 

When he walks into the living room he hands her a plate and joins her on the couch. "So, what are watching?"

"The Notebook." 

"That's a sad one!" FP whines.

"You've seen it?"

"Of course, your mom made me watch it with her."

"I can pick another one if you want?"

"Are you kidding? No way, this is a great movie, keep it on."

Alice comes home an hour later and sees FP and Lindie sitting on the couch, dirty pizza plates on the coffee table, 'The Notebook' on tv. She smiles at the sight. "What are you two doing?" She asks as she walks into the living room, they were both so entranced in the movie they didn't even hear her come in.

"Hey baby, Lindie had a bad day so we ate some pizza and put on a movie, there's extra on the stove for you."

"Thanks babe." She smiles at FP before turning her attention to her daughter. "What happened that made your day bad hun?" She asks her.

"Toby said he doesn't have feelings for me anymore and likes someone else, we're over."

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry, I know how much you liked him." Alice says as she walks over to wrap an arm around her daughter. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It's okay, dad already talked about it with me."

"He did?" Alice's heart swells and she looks over at FP with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." She says. "Boys are scum."

Alice smiles over at FP. "Some boys aren't."


	81. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean comes back to town and is jealous of FP and Lindie’s relationship/Thansgiving brings FP, Alice and all the children and grandchildren together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MaddieWorthen on Wattpad.
> 
> “Massive family dinner with Betty, Polly, Jug, JB and Lindie. Maybe JB doesn’t get along with Lindie because JB is jealous of the fact that FP is around for her childhood but wasn’t for her own. Maybe Bughead is even married or have a baby on the way.”

Jellybean called them up a month ago and told them she was moving back to Riverdale. The girl had been living in Toledo ever since her mom left her dad and the messy divorce war between them started. But when FP heard she was coming back he was over the moon.

Not only was he going to be able to see his daughter more than a handful of times every year, he'd finally have all of his children living nearby. It's like a dream come true.

So here the four of them are, him, Alice, Lindie and Jellybean, sitting at the dinner table the day before thanksgiving.

"So, JB, how do you like being back in Riverdale? Anything like you remember?" FP asks his daughter.

"It's weird being back. I mean I've came to visit a few times but I'm here permanently now, it's strange. I mean I left when I was what, ten?" 

"Well we're all very happy to have you back in town." He says and both Alice and Lindie nod. 

The small group talk and laugh with each other while eating pie and it feels so nice to have them all together. It'll be even better tomorrow when Polly and the twins and Jughead and Betty come over for thanksgiving, then everyone will really be together. 

"There's more pie if anyone wants some." Alice says as she cuts a piece for herself. "JB?" 

"Yes please!" Alice smiles as she places a slice on Jellybeans plate.

"Me too, please!" Lindie says. 

"You want some more, baby?" Alice asks FP.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do." He says, making her laugh as she cuts him a piece. 

He reaches for the whip cream can and sprays it all over his slice. Lindie nonchalantly pushes her plate towards FP, encouraging him to put just as much on her slice. Jellybean watches them giggle and laugh with each other and it gives her a pain in her chest, a longing for that relationship with her father.

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore, I think I'm just going to head up to bed." Jellybean says, excusing herself from the table. 

"Are you okay?" FP asks.

"Yeah, just tired, it was a long drive." 

"Okay, well rest up, we have company tomorrow!"

"I will." She says with a soft smile. "Thanks for dinner, it was great."

Alice watches her leave, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, something seems off but she can't put her finger on it. 

After they all finish their pie FP offers to do the dishes which she gratefully takes him up on. She walks upstairs with Lindie, saying her good nights to her before walking out of the room. 

She's about to walk down the hall to her and FP's bedroom but she notices the light still on in the guest room where Jellybean is sleeping and instead decided to go check on her. 

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Alice asks as she walks into Jellybean's room. The girl is laying on her bed facing the wall and Alice can tell something is wrong. 

She turns to see Alice in her doorway. "Oh, nothing, I'm fine, Alice. Thanks for checking in though." She gives her an unconvincing smile before rolling over again.

Alice raises an eyebrow at her and closes the door. She walks over to Jellybean's bed and sits down on the edge. "I know you're lying to me." She tells her.

Jellybean sits up to look at Alice head on. "No offence, Alice, but I don't want to talk to you about this."

"Why?" Alice questions. "I may not be your mother Jellybean, far from it, but I love you as much as I love my other kids. You can tell me anything, no matter what it is, I won't get mad at you or judge you."

"It's Lindie." She lets out, gnawing on her bottom lip softly.

"Did she do something?" Alice questions, a little taken aback.

"No, she didn't do anything on purpose."

"I'm lost." 

"I'm jealous of her."

Alice has to hold back a laugh, what on earth is she jealous of? It's not like Alice and FP spoil Lindie any more than they do the other kids, and they love their kids equally. 

"Oh." Is her response as she thinks of something more to say. "Sweetie, what are you jealous of?"

Jellybean hesitates for a moment and let's out a long sigh. "I'm jealous of her and dad's relationship." She admits, Alice raises an eyebrow at her, urging her to explain. "She gets to spend every day with him, he was there for every birthday, every scraped knee, every ballet show, her first date, everything. I didn't get that. When he and mom split up and she took me to Toledo with her I got all of that taken away from me. I don't have as many special memories with dad. She does." 

"Honey, listen, your father loves you so much. Do you know how guilty he feels that he wasn't there for all of those moments? He may not have been there for all of them but he wanted to be."

"I wish he was."

"Divorces are a tricky thing, especially when they're messy like your parents was." Alice says. "But I know he did his best to make up for what he missed. He called you every birthday twice, once in the morning to say happy birthday and again at night to ask how your day was. He got your mom to email him videos of you in your ballet recitals, and any sport event you did. He tried his best to be there when he couldn't physically be, believe me, he loves you just as much."

"I know he does, I don't doubt that. I just wish I got to share those moments with him as I grew up. I have a step-dad who was there for those moments but it's not the same."

"I know honey." Alice says as she places her hand over Jellybean's. "Now that you're living in Riverdale again he can be there for those moments, and think about it, he may not have been able to be there for your first date  but he'll be there when you get married, be able to give you away. He'll be there when you have your first baby. There's still so many things he's going to be there for, so don't be sad about the ones he missed, be excited for the ones he'll be there for."

"Thanks Alice." Jellybean smiles at her. "For everything. You make my dad so happy. Though I'm guessing after being together for over ten years you know that by now." 

"I do, but it's always nice to hear." Alice says, laughing softly. "So you're okay?"

"I'm okay. I've always been a jealous person, I read too much into things." 

"I do the exact same thing, don't feel bad." Alice says as she stands up. "Now get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." She kisses the top of her head then turns off the light before leaving her room.

She walks down the hall and opens the door to her and FP's bedroom. "There you are, I was wondering where you were." He says. She smiles at the sight of him sitting on their bed in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers, reading a book.

"Sorry I was just talking to Jellybean." She explains as she undresses to put on her pyjamas. 

"It's weird having her back in town, I mean I love it because I missed her when she was out in Toledo but it's just so strange actually having her here." He says. "And now I have all of my favourite girls in the house. Of course, you're my most favourite of them all." He says, smiling over at her. She smiles back at him and kisses him softly before crawling into bed beside him.

She lays her head on his chest and he strokes his fingers through her hair. "Baby, we need to talk." Alice says, his fingers pause in her hair.

"Are you dumping me the day before thanksgiving?" He jokes.

"No you idiot," She says, laughing a little as she hits his chest. "if I've managed to put up with you this long you know I'm not going anywhere." 

"Well that's good, because I'd miss the hell out of you." He leans down to kiss her. "Now, what do we need to talk about?" 

"Jellybean." 

"Is she alright?" He asks, already panicking that something is wrong with his little girl, even if she isn't so little anymore.

"Yeah honey she's fine, don't worry. She's just... jealous, that's all."

"Jealous?"

"Of you and Lindie."

"Oh." He says, a little taken aback by the statement. "Why?"

"She's just sad she didn't get to grow up with you, she didn't get to share all of those special moments with you and Lindie does." He runs his hand over his face as she explains the situation to him. 

"I need to talk to her. I don't want her to think that I prefer Lindie over her or something."

"No, honey, don't worry she doesn't think that. I told her you wanted to be there and that you did your best to be there without physically being there. She understands, she just wishes she got those moments." 

He nods. "Thank you for talking to her."

"Of course, she may not be my kid by blood but I love her just as much the others."

"How did I get so lucky, huh?" He wonders out loud as he kisses the top of her head, hugging her tighter to him. 

"I wonder the exact same thing ever day." She leans up to kiss him softly and then reaches over him to turn off the lamp. "Goodnight." She says quietly as she cuddles into him. 

The next morning he wakes up to a peacefully sleeping Alice curled up into his side. She looks so content he doesn't have the heart to wake her. So instead, he slowly maneuvers his arm out from underneath her and gets out of bed as quietly as possible. He pulls the covers over her more before slipping on a pair of pyjama pants and walking out of their bedroom. He closes the door so no noise will disturb her. He walks past Lindie's bedroom and sees she's still asleep. The guest room door is closed so he assumed Jellybean is still asleep as well.

He walks downstairs only to be proven wrong when he sees Jellybean sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?" 

"I don't know, I think I'm just excited to see everyone and couldn't sleep because of it." 

"They're all really excited to see you too. Especially Jug." 

"How are him and Betty by the way? How far along is she?"

"I think seven months now." He tells her. "It's getting closer."

"Wow, I still can't believe Jug is going to be a father, it seems like just yesterday we were playing around in the dirt at the drive in." 

"Believe me, I know. I still can't believe I'm gonna be a grandpa." He says, sitting down beside his daughter with his own cup of coffee in hand. "But they're really excited. It's a boy by the way, don't know if they told you that or not."

"They did. Have they picked a name?" She asks and he nods. 

"Yeah but they won't tell us. They're both afraid we'll hate it." 

"Oh good lord are we going to have Forythe Pendleton Jones the fourth now?" She cries out.

He laughs. "No, don't worry, Betty and Alice already vetoed that one out."

"Thank God, three Forsythe's and a Forsythia is enough." She says.

"Hey, Forsythia isn't that bad." He says in defence of himself. 

"No but you could've been a little more creative, dad." She says, making him laugh again.

"I missed you kid." 

"I missed you too."

"And I'm sorry if you think I'm spending more time with Lindie or that I love her more or-" she cuts him off before he can finish.

"I know dad, it's okay. Alice talked to me last night, I know you love all of us equally. I'm just sad mom moved us so far away. I mean I didn't even get to grow up with my brother. It just sucks that's all."

"Well, we can make more memories now that you're back. Recreate everything you missed." He says, making her smile. "First date you go on here, I'll make sure I'm there to see it, after all, I never did get to embarrass you on your actual first date."

"Hey, I never said you could embarrass me." She laughs. "But I'm excited to be back."

"I'm excited to have you back." 

"Where's Alice? Isn't she usually an early riser?"

"Not since we got married. I think my sleeping habits rubbed off on her." 

"Oh great, did Lindie get your sleeping habits too?"

"She's not down here is she?" He chuckles.

"Great, it's hard enough to wake up you and Jug, now you've cursed the other two." 

Alice comes downstairs and smiles when she sees the two of them sitting at the counter, talking and laughing with one another. She waits a moment, not wanting to ruin FP and Jellybean's moment together, but Jellybean sees her and smiles. "You're up! Dad said his sleeping habits rubbed off on you and I was starting to worry we might have to take drastic measures to wake you and Lindie up."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not as bad as him. When Lindie  was younger and I couldn't get him to wake up myself, I would have her come and jump on him to wake him up for me." 

"And it worked?"

"Yeah, until she started sleeping in too." 

"Jug and I used to jump on him to wake him up too, sometimes if he still wouldn't wake up we'd pour ice water on him."

"Hey don't give her any ideas!" FP exclaims. 

"No, please do give me ideas." She chuckles as she walks over to the two of them. He wraps his arm around her waist and she leans her head down to peck a soft kiss on his lips. "So, since both of you are up, why don't you help me get a head start on dinner?" 

Polly and the twins are the first to show up at four thirty, Polly always has been early to things, no matter what it is. Juniper and Dagwood come running at Alice when they see her. "Grandma!" They exclaim as they run to her. 

"Hey, theres my favourite grand-babies." She smiles as she hugs them both. 

"Yeah until Betty has the baby and he becomes your new favourite." Polly comments, walking over to her mom and giving her a hug.

"Not true, I love all my grand-babies and actual babies equally." She pinches Polly's cheek, making her daughter laugh.

Betty and Jughead show up next just as Alice is pulling the pumpkin pie out of the stove. She watches as Jughead holds the door open and her, very pregnant, daughter waddles through. "Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Alice asks as she comes over to Betty. 

"My feet are sore, my back is sore, it's not exactly a fun time." She complains. 

"It'll all be worth it when you see your baby." 

"Yeah, speaking of which I think you should tell us the name." Jellybean says as she walks into the room. 

"JB!" Jughead exclaims as he rushes over to hug his sister. "How was the drive here?"

"Long, but it was worth it. I forgot how much I missed Riverdale."

"Well we all missed you, and we're happy that you're finally here for good." 

"Happy enough to tell me the baby's name?"

"Nice try but no." 

FP hugs his son and then Betty before walking over to Alice. "I think we should place bets on that baby's name, they're being so damn secretive of it." 

"I think it's kind of cute." Alice says, leaning into FP's side.

"No you don't, you're just as curious as I am!" He says, smiling because he knows he's right.

They usher all the kids and grandkids into the dining room and sit down for a nice thanksgiving dinner as big, albeit dysfunctional, happy family.


	82. Kissing Booth

The principal agreed to let the student run a carnival like thing to raise money for the prom. And Alice, somehow, managed to convince him to let them do a kissing booth.

"Oh, I almost forgot, guess what?" Alice says to FP as they walk into his trailer.

"What?" 

"The principal approved our kissing booth idea!"

"That's great, baby!" He says, leaning in to kiss her. "Who's gonna run it?" He asks her and she stares at him, a little dumbfounded.

"Me." She tells him.

"You?"

"Yeah, I was thinking you could run one and I'll run the other." 

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Why not, babe?" She whines.

"Because I don't want to kiss anyone but you." He tells her, making her heart melt. 

"That's sweet baby."

"I don't want you to do it either." He says. 

"You're kidding right?" She questions but he shakes his head. "FP I have to, it was my idea!"

"You don't have to, can't Hermione do it?"

"No, it's my booth." She says. 

"Well I'm not going to stop you but I'm not going to be there." He tells her. 

"You're not?" 

He shakes his head. "I don't want to kiss anyone but you and I don't want you to kiss anyone but me." 

"FP, it won't mean anything, you know I love you and only you." 

"I know, I'm not worried about that I just don't want to see it, that's all." He takes her hand in his. "I think it's great that you're helping raise money, especially since you never like to do anything that benefits the school or any of the stuffy, stuck up Northsiders." He says and she laughs a little. 

"Well a carnival sounds fun, and prom means we get to dress up. You look sexy in a tux." She says with a shrug. 

"So you're kissing other people just so you can see me in a tux?" He laughs. 

"I guess you can put it that way, yeah." She smiles at him. "But don't worry," she says as she moves to straddle him. "I'll save the best kisses for you." 

"You better." He says as he cups her cheeks, bringing her lips to his. 

_

She recruited Fred after FP refused and he was more than happy to do it. They set up their booths together and he laughs when Alice pours a package of mints into a bowl. "Smart." He says, grabbing one for himself. 

They wear eye masks so they're not judging whoever they have to kiss so she doesn't even notice when FP does show up. 

FP slips past everybody in line and instead of paying the $4 like everyone else he walks up with a $20 in hand and pulls her top out, slipping the bill inside her bra. 

"Get your hands off of me!" She practically screams at him, thinking it's some pervert copping a feel. But then he takes her face in his hands and kisses her and she realizes who it is. She knows the feel of his lips against hers like the back of her hand, knows the taste of him. He always tastes like cheap liquor and mint gum, even if he hasn't had either one. 

When she realizes that it's FP she hauls him closer by the collar of his Serpent jacket. He smiles against her lips as she pulls him closer and he moves his hands to her butt when she slips her tongue in his mouth.

"Well that was a nice surprise." She says with a smile as she pulls away from the kiss. He laughs and pulls off her blindfold. He pockets it, thinking it might be a fun thing to try later and she smirks when she sees him do it.

"I told you I didn't like the idea of other people kissing my girlfriend, needed a taste of you myself."

"You have me every night."

"I know but I don't like to share."

"Well it's a good thing I'm all yours." She kisses him again with a smile on her face and the guys behind FP boo. "Oh shut up, I'm retiring from my kissing booth for the time being." Alice looks around until she finds who she's looking for. "Hermione!" She calls and the brunette turns around quickly. "Take over for me will you?" The boys behind FP hoot and holler.

"Well that pleased them." FP says, laughing as he listens to the guys.

"Damn straight." She says, kissing him again, she just can't get enough. She's kissed many guys today but FP will always be her favourite person to kiss, that'll never change. "Now take me home." 

"It would be my pleasure."


	83. Sniffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: NA1970  
> “Can you do one where Alice gets sick and Chic helps FP take care of her?”

When the alarm goes off FP stretches out an arm to turning, laughing a little when he hears Alice groan beside him. "Morning, baby." He whispers, his voice gruff from sleep. 

"I don't want to get up," she whines. "ten more minutes." She pleads, burying her head underneath her pillow. 

"You always say that and it becomes way more than ten minutes." FP points out with a soft chuckle. 

Alice lifts her head from underneath her pillow and moves closer to him, cuddling in close to his side and laying her head on his chest. He can't help but notice how hot her forehead feels against his skin. 

"My head hurts." She groans, snuggling into him more as she starts drifting back to sleep. He lifts his hand to her forehead and feels how it is. "You're burning up, baby." He tells her with a pout, he knows how much she hates being sick. 

"Please tell me you're playing some cruel joke on me." 

"Nope, you've got a fever, you're sick honey. Which would explain why your head hurts all of a sudden." 

"I have to go to the Register though, we've got a big issue coming out, they need me there." He laughs a little at how she insists on going to work even while running a fever. 

"They can survive without you for a few days." He tells her and she pouts. "Give me puppy dog eyes all you want but you're not leaving this house." 

"Fine." She huffs as she pulls the covers up over her more, a slight chill coming over her. "But I'm not happy about it!" 

"I know you aren't." He leans over and kisses the top of her head before getting out of bed. "I'll call Fred and tell him I'm staying home to take care of you today and then I'll take Chic to daycare." 

"You don't have to stay home from work to take care of me." She tells him. 

"I do, because I know you and you'll probably just sneak out and go to work. Also, I'm not just going to leave my sick wife at home, I'm gonna pamper the hell out of her and make her feel better." 

"If you insist, I guess I can't change your mind." She says, smiling over at him. 

"I insist." He kisses the top of her head and then leaves their room. 

When he comes back he has a very sleepy boy in his arms. "Someone else doesn't want to get up either." FP says as their cuddles into him further, falling asleep on his shoulder. 

"Maybe we shouldn't let him stay up past bedtime to watch a movie." 

"It was Toy Story 2 babe, how could we deprive him of that?" 

"You're right, you're right." She says just before breaking into a coughing fit. 

"I called into the Register for you, they said they've got it covered and to take all the time you need to get better." He tells her. "I called Fred and told him I wouldn't be coming in today, he said to tell you says get better soon." 

"He wasn't mad you were missing work? I know you guys have been short on guys lately." 

"No, we don't have any jobs lined up today, just have some paperwork to finish, I was going to be done early anyway." She nods and lays back in bed, laughing when she looks at her son. "He's asleep again." She tells FP. 

He looks down at the sleeping boy and laughs. "Chic," he whispers. "hey buddy, wake up, you have daycare." Chic's head lifts off of FP's shoulder and he rubs his eyes as he yawns. 

"Can I sleep longer?" He sleepily asks both of his parents. 

"You have to go to daycare buddy." FP tells him, pushing back his blonde hair. 

"Why does mommy get to sleep again?" 

"Because Mommy is sick and she needs lots of sleep to feel better." 

"Can I stay and help her feel better?" Chic asks. 

"I don't know buddy, that's up to mommy," FP says turning to look at Alice. "What do you think, honey?" 

"I mean we only send him to daycare because we're at work and neither of us are going today so we can just keep him home." 

"You sure?" FP questions, knowing that once the boy gets his energy back he's going to be zooming around the house as usual. She nods and FP looks at his son. "Alright kiddo, time to play doctor. Let's go get mommy some medicine." 

"Don't worry mommy, you're going to just fine!" Chic smiles at her, giving her a thumbs up as FP carries him out of the room with him. Alice smiles as she watches them leave and props herself up against the headboard as she flicks on the TV. 

A few minutes later FP and Chic return. Chic carries the glass of water over to her and she takes it from him with a smile, FP hands her medicine to help with the flu she has. 

She takes the medicine and then FP takes a seat on the edge of the bed and holds out a thermometer. "Open up." He tells her and she narrows her eyes at him before doing as he says. He places the thermometer in her mouth and waits for it to give a temperature. "Well, you definitely have a fever." He tells her as he reads the thermometer, reaching out a hand to touch her forehead. "You feeling okay?" 

"My throat hurts and my head still hurts, and my nose is starting to feel all stuffy and gross." She tells him with a groan. She seriously hates being sick. 

"Once the medicine kicks in you'll feel better, you should try and get some rest in the meantime, sleep it off." He kisses her forehead as he stands up. "Dr Chic and I will make you some soup for when you're hungry." He says, picking up their son. Chic smiles and nods in confirmation. 

"We're gonna make you the noodle soup!" Chic tells her and she smiles at him. "That's my favourite kind honey, thank you." She says, smiling at her son. 

"You're welcome mommy. Now go to sleep! Doctors order!" 

"He's only four years old and he's already bossing me around." Alice says. 

"He gets it from you." FP points out. 

"Touché." 

FP takes Chic downstairs and into the kitchen. "You said we're making noodle soup for mommy?" FP asks him. 

"It's her favourite!" Chic confirms. 

"It is indeed." He looks for the chicken noodle soup and when he finds it he turns on the stove to make it. 

"Can I draw mommy a picture?" Chic asks. 

"Yeah, she'd love that bud." He sets chic down at the dining table and brings him over his crayons and markers, along with a few pieces of paper. He makes sure to place a placemat underneath the paper, they learned their lesson after her coloured on the coffee table. 

Once Chic is all set up with his colouring FP focuses on making the soup, and once it's finished he puts some into a bowl and sets it in the microwave so whenever Alice gets hungry he can just heat it up and bring it to her. 

"How your picture coming along?" FP asks his son as he joins him at the table. 

"Good! This is me, this is mommy and this is you!" Chic explains, pointing at different parts of his picture. "And this is mommy's favourite flower!" 

"She's gonna love it." FP tells him honestly, Alice always loves anything Chic makes her, her office at the register has drawings he drew for her all over the wall. She even framed one to keep on her desk, right beside a family picture of the three of them. 

"FP!" Alice calls from upstairs. 

"Be right there!" FP calls back as he stands up from his seat. "Are you coming?" FP asks Chic. 

"I have to finish mommy's picture first!" Chic tells him, not taking his eyes off of his drawing. 

"Okay, come up when you're done." FP says before walking towards the stairs. "And don't draw on the table!" He warns. 

"I know that, daddy!" Chic says as if it's a ridiculous request and FP smiles at his son before going up to check on Alice. 

He walks into their bedroom and sees her snuggled up in the blankets. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit." She tells him, honestly. "My head feels like someone is hitting it with a hammer, I can't breathe out of my nose and my throat feels like I swallowed lava. I do not feel good." She tells him with a stuffy voice. "And to top it all off I'm freezing my ass off and my body aches all over." 

"I'm sorry baby, I wish you weren't sick, I know how much it sucks." He walks over to their closet and pulls out a couple extra blankets. He walks over to the bed and drapes them over her. 

"Hey, babe?" She says, looking up at FP. 

"Yeah, hun?" 

"You know what would be just great right now?" 

"What?" 

"One of your amazing massages." She tells him, batting her eyelashes and smiling at him. He laughs a little and kneels down on the bed beside her. "Roll over." He tells her and she smiles triumphantly as she does what he says. 

He pushes her shirt up and starts to rub her back and shoulders, she lets a soft hum below him and he smirks. "I love you so much." She breathes out, relaxing even further into his touch. 

"I love you too." 

Chic comes into the room a couple of minutes later. "I finished my picture!" He announces, waving the paper around. Alice cocks her head to be able to see him and she smiles. 

FP pulls her shirt back down and she sits up to to see what Chic made. "Can I come up in the bed too?" Chic asks. FP nods and lifts him up into the bed, setting him between he and Alice. "I made this for you mommy!" He tells her as he hands her the picture. 

"I love it baby, thank you." She pecks a kiss to the top of his head as she admires the drawing he made her. 

He's about to say something else but it's quickly interrupted when he sneezes. FP and Alice look at each other with a knowing look. "Looks like someone else is getting sick too."


	84. Every Other Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP separate and share the custody of their son, alternating weekends. But when their son gets the flu they have to spend time with each other to take care of him.

Alice knocks on his trailer door at two thirty as planned. It's his weekend to take Chic and he's looking forward to it. He and Alice had been fighting a lot recently and decided to separate for a little while, just until they could work out their issues, not that things seems to be going much better between them. They worked out their own little custody agreement, and it seems to be working well. 

He opens the door and instantly sees the smiling face of his son in Alice's arms. "Hey buddy!" FP smiles at the boy, putting out his arms to take the toddler from her. Chic hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. "I missed you daddy!" He tells him and FP's heart breaks a little. He misses being able to spend every waking moment with their son. 

"I missed you too, kid." FP says, looking over at Alice who's smiling sadly at the two of them. "Did you have fun with mommy?" 

Chic nods excitedly. "We went to the park and we visited Uncle Fred and Aunt Hermy!" Chic tells him all about his past few days with Alice and FP can't help but smile as he recounts it all. 

"Well I'd say you're a very lucky boy." Chic nods and then squirms in FP's arms. "Can I go play with my toys?" FP nods and sets him down, both he and Alice smiling as the tot runs into the living area of the trailer to find some of his toys. 

He turns to Alice and it's an awkward silence between the two of them. "Here's his bag, I just packed some extra clothes and toys and stuff in there, just in case you need them." 

"Thanks, Al." He says as he takes the bag from her. 

"Well I better get going, I have a meeting at three." 

"Chic! Come say bye to mommy." FP calls for the boy, smiling when he hears the small footsteps beating through the trailer. 

The boy comes into view and throws his arms around Alice legs, it's as high as he can reach from his height so she kneels down to hug him properly, kissing his cheek before standing back up. "I love you mommy." Chic tells her as he wraps his arms around one of FP's legs. 

"I love you too, honey." She smiles. "Have fun with daddy!"

"See you later, Al." FP says as he watches Alice walk back to her car and drive away. 

That night at dinner Chic doesn't eat much but FP just assumes he had a big lunch with Alice. The boy also looks pale but he doesn't think much of it since, like Alice, he's always had a paler complexion. 

Chic falls asleep beside him only ten minutes into his favourite movie, Toy Story and FP just thinks that he's tired from playing all day. After all, they've been playing with his toys since Alice dropped him off, he's bound to be a little tired. 

It's not until Chic comes into his bedroom at three A.M telling him he doesn't feel good that FP realizes something might be wrong. 

He hears the small footsteps creak across the trailer floor and then feels the weight of the two year old as he pulls himself up into the bed beside him. 

"Everything okay buddy?" FP asks his son as the boy lays beside him. 

He shakes his head. "My belly hurts." 

"Your belly hurts?" FP questions. "Are you hungry? Do you want a snack? You didn't eat much at dinner." Chic shakes his head no again and FP raises his hand to touch the boy's forehead, feeling how hot it is. 

He picks him up into his arms and Chic instantly snuggles into him. FP brings them out to the kitchen and searches for the toddler medicine to give to Chic to hopefully soothe his stomach and help break his fever. 

But before he can do anything Chic throws up, landing it all over himself, FP and the kitchen floor. "Shit, buddy." FP breathes out, feeling his son's forehead again. He's definitely sick. 

Chic bursts into tears and FP hugs him closer. "Shhhh, it's okay bud." He soothes him. "You're okay. I'm gonna call mommy, alright? Let's call mommy." Chic nods and calms down a little as FP wipes his tears. 

FP searches for the phone and dials Alice's phone number when he finds it. 

"FP? It's three in the damn morning!" She whines into the phone when she finally answers. "If this is some sort of booty call I'll-" 

"It's Chic!" FP interrupts. 

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asks, already getting out of bed. 

"He came into my room saying he wasn't feeling good and I was about to go get him some medicine when he just puked all of a sudden." FP tells her as he changes Chic into different pyjamas, ones that aren't covered in puke. "He's running a fever too." 

"Was he okay all night? He seemed perfectly fine when I dropped him off, I would've told you if not." 

"I know. And yes, he was fine. He didn't eat much at dinner but I just thought he had a big lunch with you. And he was looking a little pale but I didn't think much of it because he's already pale like you." 

"I'll be right over, make sure you give him something to drink or a popsicle or something to keep some fluid in him." 

"Already on it." FP says as he brings the boy into the kitchen with him. "I'll see you when you get here." 

He sets Chic down on a dining chair and hands him a popsicle. "Can you eat this for me buddy?" Chic nods, a small smile forming on the boy's face, he loves popsicles. "Okay, now don't move from there alright? I'm just going to clean this up, mommy's on her way." 

He quickly goes into his bedroom to put on a clean shirt and then returns to the kitchen with a mop. He cleans up the floor and then walks back over to Chic. "You feeling any better buddy?" Chic shakes his head no. FP picks him up into his arms and anxiously awaits Alice's arrival. 

She walks through the door a minute or so later, still dressed in her pyjamas. "Is he any better?" Alice asks as she walks over to FP. 

"He says he still isn't feeling good." FP tells her.

She runs her hand down Chic's back, feeling the heat radiating off of the boy. "He's burning up. I'm gonna call the doctor, ask him what we should do." 

"Good idea." He hands Alice the phone and she dials the number to the doctor. 

FP listens as she talks to the doctor and when she hangs up she looks at him with a sigh. "The doctor said we're doing everything right and to just keep fluid in him." 

"There's nothing else we can do?" FP questions, he hates seeing his son like this. 

"Nope. We have to keep a close eye on him, just make sure his symptoms don't get any worse, if they do we’re supposed to take him to the hospital." 

"Well Jesus, that's a scary thought." 

"Tell me about it." 

"Mommy?" Chic says with a groan. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"My tummy hurts." 

"Isn't that what he said to you right before he threw up?" She asks FP. 

"Yep. Here, take him." FP says as he hands Chic over to her. "I'll go get a bucket in case he hurls again." He walks out of the room to find something and Chic starts crying.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I know you don't feel good but you're okay. Mommy and daddy got you." She whispers to soothe him, hugging her little boy close to her chest as she runs her hand up and down his back. 

FP comes back into the room holding a bucket and walks over to her and Chic, placing a hand over hers on his back, fluttering both their hearts at the contact. "He's really not feeling good." Alice explains the boys tears. 

"I don't blame him, the flu is the worst." FP replies. "Make yourself comfortable, it's going to be a long night." He tells her and she nods as she goes to sit on the couch. FP follows with the bucket in hand. He sets it on the floor by her feet and sits down beside her. 

They're only sat down for a minute before Chic lifts his head quickly. FP knows what's about to happen and reaches for the bucket, placing it on Alice's lap as the boy leans forward and pukes. Alice rubs his back to calm him through his tears and FP pushes brushes back his short hair. 

When he's finished he slumps back against Alice's and she wipes the tears from his cheeks. "I'll be right back." FP says before leaving the room. 

He comes back a minute later with a cold cloth, a sippy cup filled with water and the, now empty, bucket. He dabs the cloth along Chic's forehead to hopefully help break the fever. 

Chic snuggles himself into Alice's body as he drinks the water and she wraps her arms around him securely. He reaches out to grab FP's hand, holding onto his fingers as he starts to fall asleep. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb the sick boy, but soon enough they hear the light snores coming from him and know he's asleep. 

"Well he's getting some of his colour back so he must be feeling a little better." Alice notes. She touches his forehead and feels that his fever has gone down a little. "His fever is breaking too." 

"Thank God." FP comments, looking down ya his sleeping son. "I don't like seeing him like this." 

"Me either." She replies, catching him off guard when she lays her head on his shoulder. In turn, he wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer. 

"I miss you." She admits. 

"I miss you too, Al." 

"I can't even remember what we were always fighting about but right now I don't know why we let it screw us up." 

"I don't remember either, but I do know we're both incredibly hot headed and stubborn and that's probably what made us decide separating was the best option for us." He says, making her laugh. 

"I think you're right." She relaxes against him more. "FP?"

"Hm?" He hums as he kisses the top of her head.

"Will you come back home?" She asks him, making his heart skip a beat. 

He smiles at her and kisses her softly before answering. "There is nothing I would love more."


	85. Every Other Weekend (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP moves back in and Alice and Chic are both so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two!

They fall asleep on the couch with Chic and the next day they go back to their house and FP enlists the help of Fred to pack up his trailer. He had only been living there for three weeks so there isn't much to pack up. Once it's all cleared out they stop at the store to pick up some toddler medicine and then head back home. Fred says his goodbyes and then walks over to his house across the street. 

He walks inside and sees Alice sitting on the couch with Chic by her side. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" FP asks as he walks over to his wife and son. 

"Bad." The tot mutters out. 

"He has a fever again." Alice tells FP as she dabs a cold cloth across his forehead. 

"Poor kid." FP says with a sigh. "I got him some medicine though, should help make him feel better." 

"Thank God, I don't like seeing him like this. He's usually so happy and bubbly, it's weird seeing him so blah." 

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna go get him some water and some medicine, I'll be right back." He tells her and she nods as she continues to dab Chic's forehead with the cloth, trying to cool down his hot skin. 

FP returns a couple minutes later and kneels down in front of Chic. He hands him a little medicine cup. "Drink this, it'll help your tummy feel better." FP tells him and Chic nods before drinking it, making a face after he does. "That's gross." He says, sticking out his tongue. Alice and FP laugh at his reaction and FP hands him a sippy cup to wash down the taste of the medicine. 

"Can we watch Toy Story?" Chic asks. 

"Sure honey." Alice answers, watching as FP stands up to pop the disc into the DVD player. 

"Daddy, can you watch too?" Chic asks him and Alice and FP realize they haven't even told the boy that FP is back for good. But, judging by the way his eyes are growing heavier and heavier by the minute, they know he won't be awake much longer so they decide to tell him when he's more alert. 

"I was already planning to." FP answers. "Scoot over kid." Chic does so and moves himself into Alice's lap, laying his little feet in FP's lap.

Alice and FP smile at each other, Toy Story has been a staple in the Jones household since they first watched it with Chic. He's seen it so many times they're sure that by now he could tell you every word. So sitting there together, reunited, with their son between them, it feels right. 

It's not long into the movie when they notice Chic has fallen asleep. Alice debates bringing him up to his bed but she knows how hard it is to fall asleep when you're sick and the boy looks so peaceful she doesn't want to risk waking him, even if he is a heavy sleeper like FP. 

FP pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over Chic. "Do you want to watch something else?" Alice asks FP. 

"Nah, lets keep it ok. It's been awhile since all of us were together to watch it." She smiles at that and he reaches for her hand, entwining their fingers and placing a kiss to it. They stay like that the rest of the movie. 

After the movie Alice stands up, careful not to wake up Chic and carries him upstairs. She lays him in his bed and pulls his blankets up over him, kissing the top of his head. She makes sure to turn on the baby monitor in case he needs something in the middle of the night and then leaves the room, bumping into FP in the hallway. 

"He didn't wake up did he?" FP asks, peeking his head into Chic's room. 

"No, he's your kid, sleeps just as heavy as you do." Alice tells him with a fond smile. 

He smiles back at her and then scratches the back of his neck. "I uh... didn't know where you wanted me to sleep, thought I'd ask." He awkwardly says. 

She laughs a little and takes his hand. "Our bedroom, where else?" She tells him, pulling him in the direction of their bedroom. 

"I just didn't know if you wanted me in here." FP says as he looks through his dresser to change into his pyjamas. 

"I've missed sleeping beside you, I was starting to look forward to Chic coming into our bed in the middle of the night. He may kick me and dig his feet into my back all night but at least I'm not alone." She tells him, sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m not leaving you again.” He promises, kissing the top of her head. 

“Good.” She leans up on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips. She flashes him a small smile before stepping out of his embrace to change into her pyjamas, he does the same. 

When he finishes changing he looks over at her, she’s brushing her hair in the mirror and he can’t help but notice that she’s wearing his shirt. He walks over and wraps his arms around her middle. “Come to bed, baby. You look beautiful.” He kisses her cheek and she sets her hairbrush down, allowing him to lead her to their bed. 

He lays down beside her and she instantly snuggles into his side. “I’ve missed you so much.” She tells him as she relaxes in his arms. 

“I’ve missed you more.” He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her better. 

“Not possible.” She leans up to kiss him, intending it to just be a quick kiss before they fall asleep but it becomes much longer. Kissing has always been one of their favourite things and they’ve been deprived of each other for so long. 

When they finally pull away he places kisses all over her face making her giggle underneath him. “I love you so much.” He tells her, dropping a last kiss to her lips before laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed hearing that.” She says and he can practically hear the smile in her voice. “I love you too.” 

She wakes up the next morning as FP places kisses all over her face, whispering softly in her ear. “Wake up, baby.” 

She hums softly as she stretches out her body and then rolls onto her side to see her husband smiling back at her. “Oh, I’ve missed waking up to you.” She purrs as she snuggles closer to him, hooking one of her legs over his hip. “Usually I’m woken up by Chic jumping on me or pulling the blankets off me to try and get up. This so much better.” 

“I’ll say.” He breathes out, kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her messy hair. “He doe the same to me.” 

“If he wasn’t sick I’m sure that’s exactly how he’d be waking us up today.” 

“That’s how he always does it. When it works it works.” 

Alice listens carefully to the silence that fills the house and then smiles up at FP. “You know,” She starts, dragging her leg higher up his hip. “Chic’s still sleeping and it’s early so we have some time to ourselves. What do you say we get reacquainted?” She smirks naughtily at him and he smiles back. 

“Believe me, babe, I have not forgotten about you.” He says, smiling as she rolls on top of him, kissing him. 

They share kisses and laugh with each other for a few minutes until Chic interrupts them. “Daddy?” He questions from the doorway. 

“Hey buddy, you’re awake!” FP smiles at him, sitting himself up in the bed as Alice moves beside him. 

Chic walks over to FP’s side of the bed and FP helps him up. He looks between his mom and dad and then focuses back on FP. “Did you have a sleepover, daddy?” 

“No, buddy, I didn’t have a sleepover.” FP tells him. 

“Daddy’s coming back home, honey.” 

“Forever?” Chic questions and both Alice and FP can see the excitement ready to burst from the boy. 

“Forever.” FP and Alice confirm. 

“Yay!” Chic squeals excitedly. He wraps his arms around FP, hugging him tight and reaching out an arm to pull Alice into the hug.


	86. Uncle Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s FP and Alice’s anniversary and they get Fred to babysit Chic so they can go out.

"Hey Chic, guess what?" FP says to the little boy as he walks into the room. 

"What?" He walks over to Alice and she pulls him up into her lap. 

"Uncle Fred is going to babysit you tonight!" 

"He is?" He smiles excitedly and FP nods to confirm it. "Mommy and I are going to go out for a bit and Uncle Fred is going to hang out with you." 

"Yay!" Chic exclaims making both Alice and FP laughs. "We can play with my trains and my trucks and watch movies!" 

"Yep, you can play all night until bedtime!" Alice tells him. 

"Is Aunt Hermy coming too?" Chic asks. He never was able to pronounce Hermione so he took to calling her Hermy and it stuck, not that she minds. 

"No, Aunt Hermy is out of town so it's just you and Uncle Fred." 

"That's okay, Aunt Hermy can come next time." He hops off of Alice's lap and runs over to his toy box. 

Alice leans into FP and he curls an arm around her. "Look, I love Fred to death but he's probably the worst choice for a babysitter." 

"Honey, he's babysat Chic a million times by now, I think he'll be fine." 

"FP last time he babysat we came home to them making milkshakes in the kitchen without a lid on the blender." 

"So he's a little forgetful. It's our anniversary babe, I want to focus on you and only you." He kisses her softly and she smiles at him. 

_

Six o'clock rolls around and Fred comes across the street right on time. "Honey, Fred's here." FP calls for Alice. 

"I'll be right down." 

"Uncle Fred's here?" Chic questions as he comes into the room. FP nods and picks him up as he opens the door to greet Fred. "Uncle Fred!" Chic exclaims, practically leaping from FP's arms into Fred's. 

"Hey kid. What's the plan for tonight?" Fred asks him. 

"I got new trains!"

"Awesome!" 

"And we can play with my blocks and build a castle and then we play with my trucks and watch movies!" 

"Can't wait!" 

Alice comes down the stairs and FP looks her up and down, smiling at how good she looks. He walks over to the stairs and sticks out his hand for her to take as she comes down. "I'm the luckiest man alive, I swear." She smiles at him and it nearly takes his breath away. 

"I'm the luckiest woman alive." She leans in to kiss him and then hears Fred clear his throat to interrupt them. 

"Children in the room." He says, making them both glare over at him. 

"You're lucky you're holding my son or I'd drop kick your ass like I did in high school." Alice threatens. 

"Mommy!" Chic exclaims. "Bad word!" He scolds. 

"Sorry, baby." She reaches out for her son to give him a hug and pulls him into her arms. 

"Yeah, Al! Bad word, watch your profanity." 

"Shut it, Fred. Don't want me calling Hermione, do you?" 

"No m'am." 

"Didn't think so." She kisses Chic's cheek before FP takes him from her. "Bedtime is 9:30, he'll want to read a story or two-"

"Alice, every time I babysit him you tell me this, I know it by now." 

"Sorry." She mumbles. She leans up to press a friendly kiss to his cheek and then grabs her coat from the closet. FP sets Chic down on the floor and walks over to the door. 

"Thanks, Fred." FP says as he opens the front door. 

"Yes, thank you. And please don't kill my son." Alice pleads with him before her and FP walk out the door. 

Chic looks at Fred with a grin. "Can we play hide and seek?" 

"Sure kid, you go hide and I'll find you." He turns toward the wall and covers his eyes as he counts to ten. "7, 8, 9, 10, ready or not, here I come!" 

He walks through the house and sees Chic's little feet sticking out from under the dining table. He smiles and continues to walk through the house, looking through closets and under the sink, behind the couch. "Chic where on Earth are you? I can't find you!" Fred exclaims. 

He hears Chic giggle. "I can hear you! Where are you?" 

Chic giggles again and crawls out from under the table. "I'm right here Uncle Fred!" He announces, arms raised high in the air. 

"There you are!" Fred acts shocked. "I was starting to think I'd have to call your parents and tell them I lost you." 

"Now you go hide!" Chic urges. He bellyflops onto the couch and starts counting. 

Fred knows from experience that Chic cheats and skips numbers when he's counting and peeks to see where Fred is going to hide. So, Fred decides to run to find a hiding place but he runs into the coffee table, in turn, making the vase on top crash to the floor and shatter. 

Chic gasps loudly as he looks at the cause of the loud noise. "Uncle Fred!" Chic scolds as he looks at the mess on the floor. 

Fred looks at him with wide eyes and walks over to the couch. "Okay, listen, I'm gonna clean that up, you don't move from this couch until I tell you you can. The last thing I need is you picking up a piece of glass and cutting yourself on my watch, your mother would never let me hear the end of it." 

He gets the broom from the closet and starts brushing the broken pieces into the dustpan. "Mommy is going to be mad at you." Chic tells him from his position on the couch. Fred's eyes go wide and he scrambles over to the couch. 

"Alright, here's what we're not gonna do, tell mommy or daddy that I broke the vase." 

"What do I tell them?" 

"Nothing. If they ask where it went you just say you don't know." Chic raises an eyebrow at him and Fred pulls his wallet out and hands the boy a $5 bill. 

"What do I do with this?" He questions. 

"Put it in your piggy bank so you can buy a new toy!" Chic thinks about it for a minute. "Can I have something else?" He asks. 

"Like what?" 

"A cookie!" 

"I don't know, I'm not supposed to give you any sugar before bedtime or you don't sleep." 

"Please Uncle Fred?" Chic pleads. Fred's eyes drift over to the broken vase and then gives in. "Alright, fine. But don't squeal on me." He stands up from the floor and grabs the dustpan to dump in the garbage. 

He brings Chic over a cookie and sees him holding a movie in his hands. They swap and then Fred joins him on the couch as the movie starts. 

Alice and FP show up part way through the second movie. Fred pauses it and greets them with a smile. "What is he still doing up? It's past bedtime." Alice asks as she sees Chic sitting beside Fred on the couch. 

"Oh give him a break Al, it's not like he has school or anything tomorrow." Fred says. 

"Alright." Is all She says as she hangs up her coat. Her and FP walk further into the living room. She walks over to the couch and picks Chic up, giving him a hug. "How was your night?" Alice asks. 

"Uncle Fred broke a vase and gave me money and a cookie so I wouldn't tell you." Chic tells her, squealing on Fred. 

"You little rat! You're supposed to have my back!" Fred exclaims. 

"Mommy and daddy told me not to keep secrets from them." 

"So you used me to get cookies and money?" Fred question and Chic nods. "You're just like your mother." He comments and Chic sticks his tongue out at him. 

Alice sets the boy down and walks over to Fred. "How is it that Chic, a five year old, has never broken that vase before but you managed to do it in one night?" Alice interrogates him. 

"He was running in the house, mommy!" 

"Stop ratting me out, kid!" Fred whines, Chic just giggles. "You think it's funny?" He questions and Chic nods. "Bet it won't be so funny when the tickle monster gets you!" Fred says just before running over to Chic to tickle him. 

He doesn't make it there though, instead, he runs into the coffee table and nearly knocks the lamp onto the floor. Alice gasps loudly and Fred blushes as he smiles nervously at her, holding the lamp in his hands, managing to have caught it before it hit the floor. 

"And this is why we don't run in the house, Frederick." Alice scolds with her hands on her hips, Chic nods in agreement, standing just like Alice with his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at Fred. 

Like mother, like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is seriously my favourite person to write


	87. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP are fighting when he lets his true feelings for her slip out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: falicesfate 
> 
> “You should do one where they are together and their first “I love you’s” as adults slip out.”

She slams the door behind them as they walk into his trailer. They've been fighting since they left the diner and they haven't stopped. "Would you stop screaming at me? I said I'm sorry." FP begs. 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Forsythe, you told everyone at the Wyrm that we were together without even consulting me! The kids could've heard about it and then we would've been caught!" 

They had run into one of their Serpent friends at Pop's and he had accidentally let it slip that FP told him and the rest of the gang about the relationship a month ago. Needless to say , Alice wasn't too happy that FP was going around telling people about their relationship. It's not like she's ashamed or trying to hide it, she just doesn't want the kids finding out, getting mad and ruining the great thing they have together. 

"And what's so bad about that? Maybe we should just tell them and get it over with." FP suggests and Alice narrows her eyes at him. 

"You're joking right? The kids don't even like the fact that we speak to each other, I'm sure they'd lose their minds if they found out we've been doing a lot more than talking." 

"Or maybe if we're honest with them they'll learn to be okay with it." 

"No. No, you're crazy, Forsythe." She adamantly dismisses. 

He lets out a long, frustrated sigh and drags his hand over his face. "You're infuriating! You know that?" 

"Me?" She questions him with a scoff. 

"Yeah, you! You won't even hear me out when I say I want to tell the kids about us! It may not be as bad as you're planning it to be or it may be, but we'll never know because you won't let us find out." 

"We'll tell them eventually but right now isn't the right time!" 

"It's never the right time for you, Alice! I'm sick of hiding what we have because it's so damn perfect I want to scream it from the rooftops. I wanna tell everyone I know that I'm in love with Alice Susanna Smith! But noooo, because Alice doesn't want it we can't do it!" The words come out without him realizing and he still doesn't pick up on it until she questions him. 

"Do you mean that?" She asks him, looking at him completely dumbfounded. 

"Do I mean what?"

"You said you're in love with me dummy, do you mean it?" She watches with a slight smirk as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. They've never said it before. Well, not since they were 17. 

"Yeah... well, you love me too. I know you do, don't even try and deny it, Alice." 

He's expecting her to fight him on it, to deny that she feels the same when he knows damn well she does. So he's shocked when she does the complete opposite. 

"Get your ass over here and kiss me." 

"What?" 

"You just told me you loved me, now come over here and kiss-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence as he kisses her deeply. Fingers tangled in her hair as he gives her a long, thorough kiss. When he pulls away she stares at him, her mouth gaping open slightly. 

"Why do all of our feelings come out when we're fighting?" He wonders, making her laugh fondly. 

"It's passionate I guess." And with that she kisses him again. The man she loves. The man who loves her.


	88. I Love You (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP spills his true feelings for Alice, thinking she was asleep when he did, turns out she wasn’t and she heard him loud and clear.

Here's the other one I wrote for the previous request.

Enjoy!

_

"Night baby." She kisses him and then rolls over, pressing her back against his front as he cuddles her close to him. 

He's running his fingers up and down her arm as she falls asleep, when he starts to get tired himself he looks over and sees that she's sound asleep in his arms. 

He leans over and kisses her temple, whispering "I love you" quietly. She sits straight up as soon as he says it. "Shit, I didn't know you were awake!" 

"Well I was!" She yells as she gets out of his bed, it's as if she's trying to run away from the feelings that are out in the open now. 

"Al, just get back in the bed and let's talk." She shakes her head. "Or we can just go back to sleep and forget this even happened?" He proposes, he really doesn't want her to leave because he told her he loved her. He wants her to stay. 

"Fine." She nods and gets back in bed. They lay there in silence for a few minutes until she breaks it. "You love me?" 

"Always have." 

"Always? And you never thought to tell me?" She yells at him. 

"Yeah, so, you've always loved me." 

She scoffs. "Please, don't flatter yourself." 

"Alice, you can try and run from it all you want but it's out in the open now. I love you and you love me, deny it all you want but I'm right." 

"You're never right." 

"Would you stop picking a fight with me and just tell me you love me too?" 

"No." She rolls over, back facing him and he laughs a little. 

"You're such a baby, Al. Hiding from your feelings." He leans over to kiss her head. "I love you." He tells her again, a smug smirk on his face as he rolls over, back facing her this time. 

It's ten minutes later when he feels her moving around and then feels her lips against his cheek. "I love you too." She admits as she lays down beside him, body pressed close to his. She throws her arm over him to cuddle him and he smiles as he reaches to entwine her fingers with his own.


	89. Catching Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year old Alice and FP are playing down at Sweetwater river...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: littlecurtissis on Wattpad!  
> “Can you do a oneshot with little Alice and little FP?”

FP and Alice have been best friends ever since her parents moved in next door to his. They were two years old and would play together every single day. 

4 years later and nothing has changed, except that instead of playing with blocks in their trailers their favourite thing to do is walk down to Sweetwater river, play in the mud and catch frogs. 

"FP! FP!" Alice calls out from behind a bush. 

"What? What did you find?" FP rushes over. 

All he can see is the six year olds girl's blonde curls. "Al, I can't see! What do you have?" 

She turns around and flashes him a smile, she's missing her bottom tooth and it always makes him giggle when she smiles because of it. 

She raises her hands out to him and he sees a big frog in her palms. "That's the biggest catch of the day!" He exclaims and she smiles excitedly. 

"I know!" 

"Let's put him in the frog home with the other ones." They walk to the edge of the river and put the frog in the muddy area they cleared for all he amphibians they would catch. 

"Look how big he is!" Alice squeals. 

"He's the king frog." FP states proudly. 

"I caught the king frog?" He nods and she smiles excitedly. "Wow!" 

The sit down on the riverbank and throw rocks in the water, skipping them across the surface. 

"Al?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" 

"No," she giggles. "have you kissed anybody?" 

"No." 

"Should we kiss each other?" She suggests watching as the boy next to her tenses up. 

"You want to kiss me!" FP panics a little. 

"Yes." She tells him honestly. "And you want to kiss me too." 

"No I don't!" He scoffs, skipping a rock across the water. 

"Yes you do!" 

"How do you know?" 

"Because you like me." 

"No. Girls have cooties." 

"FP you hold my hand all the time." 

"That's different." 

"Tell you what," she stands up and looks down at him. "if I can skip this rock four times across the river than you have to kiss me." 

"Six times!" He challenges. 

She thinks about it for a moment, he's eyebrows knitting together before she grins. "Fine! If I skip it six times you have to kiss me." 

"Deal." He sticks out his hand to shake his best friends and then he hands her a rock. 

She prepares herself and then skips the rock across the water. FP counts it as it goes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! How did you skip it seven times Smith? Teach me how!" 

"I will. But first you have to kiss me. I skipped it seven times so you really have to now." 

"Okay." He says apprehensively. 

She puckers her lips like his and closes her eyes because that's what she had seen on tv and in the movies. He leans forwards and pecks his lips against hers, pulling back quickly. 

"How was it?" He asks. 

"It was to fast Forysthe, let me do it." She leans in and pecks a kiss to his lips this time, longer than his and then she pulls away and giggles. "That felt funny." 

"It did." He agrees, his cheeks blushing. "Let's make mud pies now!" 

She happily agrees and they walk to the muddy part of the river. They talk and laugh with each other as they play in the mud. 

"Al?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Does that make you my girlfriend now?" 

"What?" 

"We kissed, so are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" 

"I don't know." She says, humming softly as she thinks about it. "Do you love me?" 

"Yes." He answers her question without missing a beat. 

"Then you're my boyfriend!" She announces proudly. 

"Okay!" He smiles at her, flashing his own missing tooth. "Do you love me?" He wonders. 

"Of course I do, FP, you're my boyfriend!" She squeals out as if it's a ridiculous question. 

"We don't have to kiss again do we?" 

"No, not until we're older." 

And little did they know that they would grow up from catching frogs and instead catch each other's hearts.


	90. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times Alice and FP are caught kissing and 1 time they wanted everyone to see.

4 times Alice and FP got caught kissing and 1 time they wanted everyone to see. 

_

When they’re 5 they’re caught kissing is when they’re five on the front porch of FP’s trailer. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips as they said goodbye, it was dinner time which meant they had to halt play time for an hour. 

Both Alice and FP’s parents watched with a smile at the two of them hugging and they gasped when FP leaned in and kissed the little girl. “That’s my boy, the little charmer.” Forsythe Sr. stated proudly. 

_

When they're 12 and the trailer park inhabitants are having a usual weekend gathering in the park he kisses her again. 

He kisses her as soft music plays from a boombox on someone’s porch. He had given her his jacket when she got cold and when she held his hand he gave her a kiss. 

This time the kiss was longer and she felt the warmth spread through her body and suddenly she didn’t feel that cold anymore. 

“Alright you two, break it up.” Alice’s mom had interrupted the moment, a cigarette dangling from the woman’s mouth. “Ten bucks says they date when they’re older.” She had said to her husband and FP’s dad. 

She got that ten bucks. 

_

When they're 16 his dad catches them kissing. 

They’re in the living room of his trailer, his dad had went to bed hours ago and said the two of them could stay up and watch some movies, it’s summer after all. 

It didn’t take long for them to get bored of the movie and soon enough she‘s sitting in his lap and he’s running his hands all over her. 

His dad came out to get a glass of water and when he caught sight of the teens, busy playing tonsil hockey, he leaned against the counter and cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

Alice nearly jumped out of her at the sound and she quickly from FP’s lap to the other end of the couch, her cheeks blushing profusely. 

“I see you two were enjoying the movie.” Forysthe Sr. commented with a smirk as he looked at the movie on the screen, the menu screen had been on for God only knows how long. “Now I hate to break up your fun but I don’t want any little babies waddling around this trailer anytime soon so Alice, dear, I think it’s time you head on home.” 

“Yes Mr. Jones, have a good night.” She stopped at the door and smiled at the boy she loved sitting on the couch. “Bye FP.” 

_

When they're 42 and having a secret affair their kids catch them kissing in the kitchen. 

The kids were supposed to be at a double feature at the bijou so Alice had invited FP over, intending to send him home in time so the kids wouldn’t catch them. 

He had started kissing up the side of her neck as she scrubbed the dishes from their dinner and it didn’t take long for her to give in. She peered up at the clock and saw that the second movie had started and they had plenty of time left with each other. So, she let him press her against the kitchen counter and kissed him. 

Both of them were so caught up in their antics that they didn’t hear the front door open or close, or hear their children walking further into the house. That is, until the sound of her daughter’s voice sprung them apart. 

“Mom?” She questioned. Alice parted from FP’s lips and looked at her daughter in horror. FP turned and Betty and Jughead both gasped. “Mr Jones!” She cries out. 

“Dad!” Jughead yells, completely mortified by what they just saw. Their parents making out in the kitchen was not something they ever expected to see. 

“We can explain!” 

_

When they’re 43 and have read their vows to each other, promised their lives to one another, the priest told him to “kiss the bride” and he did just that. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her head as he dipped her and kissed her, savouring every single moment of it. 

And for the first time in their lives they were more than happy to be caught kissing.


	91. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: southsidevixen on Wattpad. 
> 
> “Can you do one where FP and Jughead stay the night at the Cooper house and neither of them know the other one is there and they bump into each other and it gets awkward.”

FP places one last kiss to Alice's lips and she untangles her legs from around his waist before he rolls over beside her. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, just letting their bodies cool down. "Well I'd say we worked up quite a thirst, I'm parched. I'm going to go get a glass of water, do you want anything?" Alice asks him, untangling herself from the mess of sheets they made in her bed. 

He places hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. "I'll go. You stay here." 

"Well, if you insist." She lays back down and he laughs as he gets up. He searches around the room for his boxers. "Babe, where are my-" he turns to see her holding his boxers in her hands, having grabbed them off the nightstand beside her. He smiles and takes them from her, slipping them up over his hips. 

"Damn, I was enjoying the show." She pouts. 

He leans down and kisses her softly. "I'll be right back and I'll give you an even better show." 

"Mmm, hurry back." She purrs, stretching out on the bed. He swallows dryly, just staring at her before he remembers what he got up to do and walks out of her bedroom, partly closing the door behind him. 

He walks downstairs into the kitchen and opens up the cupboard to get out a glass. "Dad?" Jughead's voice calls from the front of the house. FP turns his head quickly, smacking his head off the cabinet door. "Ow." He mutters our, rubbing his head. "Jug? Is that you?" 

"Yeah dad, it's me. What are you doing here? And in your boxers?" Jughead questions him but FP sees the moment he realizes why he's there because his eyes go wide and he makes a face. "Ew! Dad, were you just with Mrs. Cooper?" 

"Jug, listen, I-" 

"What's taking so long?" He hears Alice whisper, he silently curses her in his head as he hears her footsteps approach the stairs and he silently prays she had enough sense to put on some clothes before leaving her bedroom. "Come back to bed, babe." She purrs as she comes downstairs. 

FP's eyes grow wide when he sees her. She has on a short, black nighty, that doesn't cover much but he supposed it's better than the racy lingerie she had on when he showed up. 

She freezes at the bottom of the stairs when she sees Jughead standing there. "Jughead!" She yells out, quickly throwing her arms around herself to try and cover up a little bit. It's no use as the nightgown just climbs up her thighs and FP sighs as he hooks an arm around her waist and moves her behind him. "What are you doing here?" She asks the teenager. "Did you just come from Betty's bedroom?" 

She sees his cheeks blush and watches as he tries to come up with an excuse. "You know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is that Betty doesn't find out about this! We didn't want to tell either of you until the time was right but since you're here now I guess you know. But you can't tell Betty!" 

"Um, Mrs. Cooper?" She raises an eyebrow at the boy and he points to the staircase where a stunned Betty is standing in her pyjamas. 

"Well shit!" Alice hisses out, letting her forehead fall against FP's shoulder. 

It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember when I got this request but it was a while ago. I'm sorry that I'm just getting around to it now. I have so many requests that I'm finally getting around to doing just bear with me!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this!


	92. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Chic’s first day of kindergarten and Alice has a hard time letting go.

Chic wakes up in the middle of the night and walks down the hall to his parents room. He pushes open the partly closed door and pulls himself up onto their bed. “Mommy.” He whispers as he shakes Alice awake, in turn waking up FP, who’s laying right beside her. 

“What is it, honey? Is everything alright?” 

“Is it school time yet?” Chic asks her. She laughs sleepily and looks over at the clock on her nightstand. It’s 3 A.M. 

“No, it’s still nighttime. You don’t have to go to school for a few more hours.” She tells him, smiling a little when he pouts. 

He’s been so excited to go to school and has been asking her and FP every single day when it’s time. 

“But I want to go now!” He whines. 

“You need lots of sleep though so you have energy to go and learn!” FP tells him. “Why don’t you lay down and go back to sleep? We’ll wake you up when it’s time for school.” 

Chic nods and lays down between Alice and FP, curling into Alice and flinging his little arms and legs around her. FP laughs and throws his arm over the two of them as they all fall asleep. 

This time it’s the alarm clock that wakes them up. FP stretches and reaches over to turn it off. Alice’s eyes flutter open and she smiles over at her husband before looking down at Chic, Still fast asleep. “He sleeps just as heavily as you do.” She lightly shakes Chic awake. “Good morning, honey. It’s time to get up!” 

“Five more minutes, mommy!” He whines, burying his head underneath a pillow. 

“Buddy, it’s school day!” FP tells him and the little boy sits up quickly. 

“It is?” He questions with a raised eyebrow, he looks just like Alice and FP smiles. He nods his head to confirm it and then Chic jumps out of bed. He grabs Alice’s hand and tugs her in the direction of his bedroom. 

“I’ll make breakfast!” FP calls after them, chuckling to himself as they disappear out of sight. 

Alice walks downstairs shortly after, Chic close behind her. “Well daddy, looks like we have a big boy in the house!” She announces to FP as her and Chic walk into the kitchen. 

She has Chic all dressed in the outfit he helped pick out the night before and has his hair brushed nicely. FP smiles at their son. “Well would you look at that, my little man is a big man now!” 

“Don’t worry daddy, I’m still little!” Chic reassures him. He sits down at the dining table and FP brings him over a cup of juice while he waits for breakfast. 

“He’s growing up too fast.” Alice pouts as she leans against the counter beside him. 

“I know, he’s not so little anymore.” 

“Wasn’t it just yesterday he was taking his first steps?” 

“Definitely feels like just yesterday. It’s going by way too fast.” 

“You know, some kids don’t go to school until they’re five. Maybe we should wait another year.” She suggests and he just laughs, shaking his head at her. 

“He’s excited and more than ready for school, honey. We can’t just hold him back a year because we’re going to miss him.” 

“I know.” She sighs. He kisses her forehead and then turns her in the direction of the stairs. “Go get dressed, baby, I’ll finish up breakfast.” She nods and walks upstairs and he turns his attention back to the food. 

After breakfast FP helps Chic tie his shoes as Alice searches for her camera. “I found it!” She announces from the other room, the sound of her heels clicking across the floor in a hurry makes FP smile. 

“You don’t have to rush, honey, we have plenty of time.” 

“Are you kidding me? We don’t have plenty of time! He’s practically an adult now.” 

“Alice, he’s four years old.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Chic slips on his backpack and Alice snaps a picture. They walk outside and FP tells Chic to stand in front of the tree so Alice can get a picture. She snaps multiple. “Mommy, my cheeks hurt!” Chic tells her. 

“Sorry, honey.” She puts down the camera and Chic comes running over to them. “Let’s go to...  
school.” She chokes out the last word and FP places a hand on her back. “Way to stay strong, honey.” She narrows her eyes at him and he just grins as he helps Chic into the car, buckling him up. 

When they get to the school they walks Chic down to his kindergarten class. FP crouches down to his son’s level. “Alright buddy, here it is. You gonna be okay?” Chic nods. “Can I go in?” 

“Sure, buddy.” FP ruffles his hair a bit and Chic turns to walk into the classroom. 

“Wait!” Alice cries out and Chic turns to look at her. He walks over and she crouches down. “You know you’re not going to see daddy or I for a few hours honey. You’re going to be all alone with people you don’t know.” FP looks at her weird. 

“I know, mommy! Jack is in there so I’m not alone, I’ll be okay.” Chic reassures her , pointing at his friend in the classroom. “Bye mommy, bye daddy.” He waves before walking into the classroom. 

Alice stands up and bursts into tears. FP wraps his arms around her. “That was very morbid, honey.” 

“I just wanted him to show a little emotion. I mean he’s spent every day with us since birth and he seemed like he couldn’t be happier to get away from us.” 

“You made it sound like he’s never going to see us again.” 

“Well would it kill the kid to show a little emotion and love to his parents? The people who brought him into this world!” She cries out. 

FP chuckles and kisses her head, watching as another kids and his parents arrive. “Alright, babe, lets go home before you traumatize another child.”


	93. Tangled Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm barely alive but the minute I saw the picture of Alice and FP in bed together from the new season 3 promo my mind started racing with ideas so enjoy.   
> (Look at the picture of them from the promo so you know kind of my inspiration behind this.)

"Can we just stay here forever?" Alice wonders out loud as she turns her body towards FP. 

"That would be nice." He kisses the top of her head and stretches his arm out, seeking her hand. "And to think, if you had of been a little nicer to me all these years we could've been doing this much sooner." She laughs at that and it's so contagious he can't help but laugh too. 

It's nice to see the joy radiating from her and he's happy to be the reason. 

"I really missed out on a lot, didn't I?" A frown comes across her lips and he's desperate to see her smile again. 

"We both did." She sighs and he reaches up his free hand, the one not holding her own, to stroke her cheek. "But we have plenty of time to make up for it." 

"That's true." She reaches her free hand up to run along his cheek, scratching her nails lightly against the stubble there. 

"I think," he cups her calf and pulls it higher up his hip. "we're going to have lots of fun making up for lost time." 

"I look forward to it." She pulls his face down to kiss him softly. 

The door opens and Jughead comes walking in. "Hey dad, I-" he freezes when he see the sight in front of him. "Oh my God!" The adults break away from their kiss at the sound of Jughead's voice and cover up as best they can. 

"Jug? What is it?" Betty's voice asks from the living room and before anyone can stop it Betty comes into the room next. "Oh my God! Mom?" 

"We can explain." Alice assures them. 

"Well you have a lot to explain." Betty tells them, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. 

"Betty, shouldn't we let them get dressed before we interrogate them?" 

"Yeah, you're right Jug, we'll just-" she stops mid sentence and her eye glues to Alice's right leg. "Oh my God, mom! Is that a tattoo? A Serpent tattoo?" 

"Well... Yes, but honey, you know I was a Serpent, why is it so surprising I have a tattoo just like the rest of them?" 

"I knew you were a Serpent I just assumed you got the tattoo removed considering I've never seen it. And seriously mom? There. Of all places on your body you choose there?" 

"I wanted it where nobody would be able to see it, that is, unless they-" she's about to say unless they see her naked, but she figures that's not something she should tell her teenage daughter so she decides against it. "You know what? Never mind, it's in a place I've been able to hide all of these years, that's why I chose there." 

"Put on some clothes and meet us in the living room as soon as you're clothed." Jughead tells them before ushering Betty out of the room and closing the door. 

Alice and FP give each other the same look before sliding out of bed and into their clothes. They both take a deep breath before walking into the living room to face their children. 

"Alright," Alice starts, sitting down on the couch. FP sits right beside her, fighting the urge to place his hand on her knee like he always does, as of lately, when they're sitting together. "what do you want to know?" 

"How long has this been going on?" Betty asks, pointing between the two adults with a grossed out expression on her face. 

"High school." Alice answers plainly and Betty's eyes grow wide. 

"What she means is that we were together in high school, broke up and got back together a couple of months ago." FP clarifies. 

"When in high school did you break up?" Jughead asks, a million questions forming in his mind. 

"Senior year." 

"Why?" 

"Alice, care to take this one?" FP directs the question to her. 

"I followed my head, not my heart. I wanted stability and I found it in Hal, I wanted an escape from the confines of the Southside and I knew by associating myself with Hal and all of his Northside friends I would get that escape. So I broke things off with FP and started dating Hal." 

"Was this before or after you got pregnant?" Betty asks. 

"After." 

"Wait... does this mean that FP is Charle's dad?" 

Alice nods shyly. "Yes." 

"And you never thought about telling me the truth?" 

"FP didn't even know until a few months ago." FP nods to confirm it. "I never even thought I would see my son again, granted, he turned out to be an imposter but nonetheless, it's something I never thought I'd have to face, so I didn't tell you." 

"Does dad know?" 

"He knows he's not the father but he doesn't know who is." She gives FP a small, think lipped smile and Jughead stands up. 

"Okay, this is too weird. First we walk in on you two in bed together, then we find out you've been seeing each other for months, and we share a brother? This is too much for one day, I need some air." He opens the front door and Betty shoots one last look at FP and Alice before following after Jughead. 

The door closes and Alice lets out a sigh. "That could have gone worse." FP comments, squeezing her knee comfortingly. 

"Well it didn't exactly go great." She drops her head into her hands and sighs again, longer this time. 

He curls his arm around her shoulder and draws her close. "They'll come around, Al. This is Riverdale after all. Fathers kill their sons, people like Hal Cooper turn out to be serial killers." She laughs at that and leans into him more. 

"You're right... they'll come around." She really does hope he's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was only going to write the scene of them in bed together and possibly do a part two where Betty and Jughead walk in, but that ended up being super short so I put them both together.   
> Anyway, this is how I imagine this whole thing will play out because people are seeming to think this is from episode 3 which Roberto has teased as the episode Bughead finds out about Falice, so here's my little imagining of it.   
> Hope you enjoyed, leave requests below!


	94. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MaddieWorthen on Wattpad. 
> 
> “Maybe one where Betty and Jug are having a movie night and FP comes over thinking it’s just Alice.”

As Betty and Jughead are picking out a movie for them and Alice to watch, someone knocks on the door. "I'll get that." Alice says, standing up to answer the door. 

When she opens it her eyes go wide at the sight of FP standing there with a bottle of wine in his hands. "Hey, baby." He says, leaning in to kiss her. She shushes him and shoves his face back with her hand. She pushes him back onto the front porch and closes the door behind her. "What was that about?" 

"Betty and Jughead are inside." Alice explains. 

"Shit, they are?" She nods. 

"It's movie night. 

"Ah, I remember Jughead saying something about that. You think they saw me?" 

"I don't think so, they would've said something." 

"Well I was coming over here to see you but I guess I can't do that now." 

"Actually," She starts, he raises an eyebrow at her. "you could just say you knew about movie night and came to join." 

"Are you saying you want me to stay?" 

"More than you know. Now kiss me because I had to reject it earlier." He smiles and his fingers wraps in her hair as he kisses her slowly, savouring it since it's the only one they'll be able to share tonight. 

She opens the door and he follows her in. "Look who I found." She announces as she walks into the living room. 

"Dad? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard you mention movie night so I thought I'd come crash it." 

"Oh, well take a seat then." 

"Gladly. Hey, Al, you got glasses for the wine?" 

"Well that's a stupid question." Betty quips with a smirk, referring to Alice's love for wine. 

Alice narrows her eyes at her daughter and then looks back at FP. "I'll go get them." She puts an extra sway in her hips just for FP since she knows he's watching her go. 

When she returns she sets the glasses on the table and looks towards the kids putting a movie in the DVD player. "What did you two decide on?" 

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Jughead answers. 

"Oh great, it's not like we live on Elm street or anything." 

"That's what makes it fun." FP says. "And you live across from a Freddy too!" He points through the window to Fred Andrew's house and Alice laughs. 

"Oh please, Fred couldn't hurt a fly let alone be some sadistic dream murderer." She jokes, then turns her attention to Betty. "Now pass the popcorn bowl and turn off the lights. Horror movies aren't fun with the lights on." 

She pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and curls up with it, balancing the popcorn bowl on both her and FP's lap. 

They're both so into the movie that they don't realize when reaching for popcorn they instead entwined fingers in the popcorn bowl. That is, until a particularly scary part happens and they both jump, their hands flying out of the bowl along with some popcorn. 

The kids turn to them, seeing them with popcorn all over their laps. "Scaredy cats." Jughead teases as they turn their attention back to the movie. 

Alice and FP look at each other and laugh quietly so not to disturb the kids. "Alright you spilt our popcorn and you're hogging the blanket, learn to share woman." He teases, pulling some of the blanket onto himself. He searches for her hand under the blanket and gives it a light squeeze. "Smooth Jones." She whispers, he smirks and turns back to the tv. 

As the movie gets progressively scarier Alice finds herself curling further into FP's body. "Jeez mom, give Mr. Jones some space." Betty says when she looks over at them. 

"I don't mind Betty, your mom's always been a wimp when it comes to scary movies." 

"I am not!" She defends. 

"Alice, you've been watching the movie through your fingers the whole time." FP points out and she narrows her eyes at him. 

"I have to agree with Mr. Jones on this one, mom." 

"See? Even Betty agrees." He takes the opportunity to curl his arm around her, letting her lean into him further to cover her eyes from the movie. Betty and Jughead don't seem to think anything suspicious of it so he keeps it there. 

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and leans into FP, pulling the blanket up to help hide her eyes if needed. FP chuckles as he watches her and curls his arm around her more, bringing her closer. 

After the movie is over Alice suggests watching something funny so Jughead and Betty pick out some random movie they love and pop it in the DVD player. 

Not even halfway through so Alice and FP hear Jughead's snores and look over to see him and Betty asleep together. They share a smile and Alice lets herself relax more, moving over onto FP's lap and leaning her head against the arm of the couch. 

He smiles and runs his finger through her hair as they watch the movie. "I think you should crash movie night more often." 

He definitely will be.


	95. The Sad Life of Hal Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short but it came to my mind and I really wanted to write it, it's not super Falice filled but they're there. 
> 
> (Also, someone wanted me to do something about how Hal and Alice got together so I guess this sort of fulfills this?)

Hal Cooper has known for as long as he can remember that his wife's heart belonged to someone else. 

He first met her in the 9th grade when she and a bunch of other Southside teens transferred to the high school on the Northside of town. 

Hal was her tour guide and they were getting along well, that's when FP crashed the tour, throwing his arm around Alice and explaining that his tour guide got smiled at by some dark haired girl and ran after her with blushing cheeks. "Damn Fred Andrews" Hal thought. 

10th grade he sees them making out against her locker and he feels his heart break a little at the sight. 

11th grade she walks into the Blue & Gold newspaper with a barrage of hickeys decorating her neck. 

12th grade he walks in on her and FP on top of a desk in the Blue & Gold room after hours, awkwardly running off when Alice screams at him for not knocking. 

12th grade FP and Alice have a messy break up and she gives Hal a chance. Thank 

12th grade they butt heads a lot, shes stubborn and he doesn't know FP put up with her as long as he did. They have a particularly big fight and she doesn't speak to, or see him, for a couple days. 

12th grade they make up but he can't help but notice a few months later that her stomach is swollen. He brushes it off. 

12th grade homecoming she tells him she's pregnant and he makes an appointment which she refuses. So instead, he sends her to The Sister's of Quiet Mercy. 

College they get married. 

After college they buy the Riverdale Register. 

Age 25 they welcome their first daughter Polly. 

Age 27 they welcome their second daughter Elizabeth. 

Their entire marriage they despise each other but keep up appearances and pretend everything is fine. 

Age 42 he goes on a killing spree after being inspired by something his daughter said in her speech at the jubilee. 

Age 42 he has an affair with his dead cousin's wife. 

Age 42 he asks his own wife for a divorce. 

Age 42 Alice sleeps with FP after over 20 years apart. 

Age 42 he comes clean about the murders to his wife and daughter. 

Age 42 he tries to kill his wife after she admits she stepped out on him with FP. 

Age 42 he goes to jail for murder. 

Age 42 Alice and FP get back together. 

Age 43 Hal gets served divorce papers. 

Age 43 Hal hears from the dark depths of his jail cell that Alice and FP got married. 

Age 43 Alice changes her name to Alice Jones and finally gets her happily ever after with her first love... her only love.


	96. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP go to a Halloween party dressed as Bonnie and Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JelisaAllen on Wattpad. 
> 
> “What if it’s Halloween and they go to a costume party and Alice and FP get to spend the night enjoying each other in public because the kids don’t know yet.”

Hermione Lodge is throwing a Halloween party and invited Alice and FP. The adults around town know of their relationship but the kids still don't and they'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer. 

Luckily, Betty was invited to Cheryl Blossom's Halloween party at Thornhill and is taking Jughead with her, leaving her and FP free to go to the party and come home together after. 

"Alright you two, scoot together and let me get a picture." Alice says to Betty and Jughead. They get together and smile for Alice. "Alright Betty, now you and Veronica." 

"Mom, hurry we have to go!" Betty whines. 

"Hey, you look adorable, I have to get pictures. One day you're going to thank me. Now, smile." She demands with a smile of her own. "Now,  boys join in." Archie and Jughead are dressed as cops and the girls are dressed as robbers. She takes the picture and then turns off her camera. "Alright you're free to go. You girls are sleeping over at Cheryl's correct?" 

Betty nods in confirmation. "We have our bags in the car already." 

"And you boys are going back to Reggie's?" Both Jughead and Archie nod. "Alright, we'll have fun you guys. But not too much fun, be responsible and don't get yourself into any trouble. If you do call me." 

"Yes, mom." Betty kisses her cheek and then walks out the door with her friends. 

Alice sends a text to FP the second the kids pull out of her driveway, telling him the kids are gone and he can come over now. He tells her he's on his way and she sits on the couch, watching some random Halloween movie on TV. 

A knock on the door interrupts the movie and she stands up with smile to answer the door. FP is standing there is his costume. They're Bonnie and Clyde. "Well hello there gorgeous, I would ask if you're ready to go steal something but it looks like you've already stolen my heart." 

She laughs and pulls on his hand to bring him inside and instantly kisses him. "I love you." She whispers between kisses. 

"I love you too." He drops one last kiss to her lips and then looks her up and down. She's got a full face of makeup on and her hair is done but she's in a robe, not her half of their costume. "As hot as you look in that robe I can't help but notice it's not very Bonnie like." 

She laughs a little and steps out of his embrace. "The kids were here and they don't know I'm going to this party, let alone the fact that I was even invited, Betty just thinks I'm staying home, watching movies and handing out candy." She toys with the tie of her robe and pulls on it. "Little does she know... I have other plans." She shrugs off her robe and watches as his jaw falls a little. He hasn't seen her half of the costume and he's pleasantly surprised. 

Everything from the waist down is what he can't take his eyes off of. Her skirt is very form fitting and has a slit in the side that climbs high up her hip and there's a lacy black garter that wraps around her thigh and acts as a holster for her fake gun. 

"Well, what do you think?" She asks him, doing a spin for him to take in the full outfit. 

"I think," he steps closer to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. "we should skip this party and stay here instead." He nibbles across her jawline and she giggles. 

"I'll do you one better. We go to this party, drink a little, make some conversation, make out and then come back here and I'll take you to my room." 

"Your room, huh? I take it that means we've got an empty house for the night." She kids and kisses his lips. "Betty and Veronica are staying at Cheryl's. We're all alone." 

"Well then, Bonnie, lets go to this party." He takes her hand and leads her to the door. 

"It'd be my pleasure, Clyde." She grabs the bowl of candy from beside the door and brings it out with her, setting it on the porch table. The kids can take as many as they want, she doesn't care, all she cares about is that she gets to spend the whole night with FP. And they don't even hide their relationship. 

People at the party either know they're in a relationship or don't know them at all so they're free to be as open with their relationship as they want to be. 

At some point they're sitting on the couch, chatting away with Fred and she's laughing freely and he loves seeing her so happy. 

Fred gets up to get another drink and Alice leans into FP's side, he curls his arm around her and hugs her closer to him. "I love not having to hide how much I love you." She tells him, leaning her head up to press a kiss to his jaw. 

"Me too. It means I can do this." He places his finger on her chin and tilts her head up so he can kiss her deeply. 

Hermione happens to walk by at that exact moment, because, why wouldn't she? Her and Fred always loved to tease them in high school for how affectionate they were. "Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" She yells at them with a smirk, making them break their kiss with blushing cheeks. 

"That's a great idea." She says as she stands up, tugging on his hand to bring him with her. 

They pull into her driveway and she unlocks the door, leading him inside. They tumble over to the couch and she falls on top of him, practically gluing their mouths together. 

"I loved being able to just be with you tonight. No sneaking around, no watching what we say or trying not look at each other too longer or accidentally touch or anything." 

"Me too. Maybe we should start thinking about telling the kids." 

"I think you're right. But les not talk about that now because what I want to do right now involves very little talking." 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" FP questions. 

"I don't know. What are you thinking, Jonesy?" 

"Well I'm thinking we watch Halloween movies in our underwear and eat the leftover Halloween candy outside." 

"Well then we're definitely on the same page. Now drop your pants and grab a movie, I'll get the candy." 

"Yes m'am." 

She gets off of him and opens the door to grab he candy bowl then comes back inside, locking the door behind her. She sees him standing there in only his boxers, holding his shirt out for her, knowing she'd most likely steal it from him anyway. 

She unzips her skirt and pulls off her own too, taking his instead. She buttons it up as he puts a movie in the DVD player. After, he sits down beside her on the couch, letting her rest her legs on his lap. She pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and onto them, placing the candy bowl in the middle of them. 

"I love you." He tells her with a mouthful of chocolate. 

"I love you too." She smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him, kissing some of the chocolate off his lips. She leans her head on his shoulder as they cuddle up to watch the movie. Enjoying their Halloween night.


	97. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP keep each other company at Archie’s trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this oneshot comes from the picture released of everyone in the courtroom and Alice and FP are sitting next to each other.   
> Also, the picture is from 3x01. Enjoy!

Betty comes bursting into Alice's bedroom at 7am, fully dressed and ready for the day. "Mom! What are you doing? Get up!" She demands from the doorway. She walks over to the window and pulls the curtains open, letting the sunlight shine into the room. Alice groans and pulls the comforter over her head to shield her eyes. "Mom, come on!" Betty sighs, walking over and tanking the covers off of her mother. 

"Why? It's Sunday, Elizabeth, let me sleep." Alice groans, pulling the blankets up again. 

"It's Archie's trial today." 

"That's nice honey, have fun." Alice sleepily dismisses her. 

"You have to come too!" She tells her. 

"Why on Earth do I have to go? It's not my trial." 

"Exactly, it's Archie's. I'm sure Mr Andrews would love it if you'd be there." 

"Betty-" 

"What if I was on trial? Wouldn't you want some moral support?" 

"You better never be on trial." 

"Not the point mom. Besides, all the parents will be there, Hermione, Mary, Sierra, FP." Alice's eyebrow perks up at the mention of FP. 

"Fine. I'll be downstairs in an hour." 

"Forty five minutes." Betty corrects. 

"Fine, forty-five minutes." 

Betty leaves the room and Alice reaches for her phone, smiling when she sees she has a text from FP. 

FP:   
Hey Al, just wondering if you're coming to the trial today?" 

She's quick to reply. Maybe it won't be that bad if he's there to keep her company. 

Alice:   
Yeah, Betty's making me come. If I had it my way I wouldn't be going. 

FP:   
Well I'm not crazy about going either but Fred took in Jug for me, the least I can do is be there for him and Red. 

Alice:   
Well I guess we can keep each other company then. 

FP:   
I look forward to it. 

She gets out of bed with a smile and starts getting ready for the day. She checks over her appearance multiple times before finally leaving her bedroom to meet Betty downstairs. "Finally." Her daughter huffs when she sees her. 

"Hey, I still have five minutes to spare. Which, I'm going to spare on coffee if you don't mind." She tries to walk past Betty but she stops her. 

"There's a thermos in the car for you. I had a feeling you'd be late so I made it myself." 

"Thank you." She kisses Betty's cheeks and then grabs her car keys, gesturing for Betty to follow her. "Let's go." 

When they arrive at the courthouse Betty immediately sees Jughead and FP waiting around the parking lot. She leads Alice with her over to them. 

FP locks eyes with Alice as he sees her and Betty walking over to them and spares her a soft smile. 

"FP." She greets as she comes to stand beside him. 

"Alice. You look nice." Nice is an understatement but the kids are in earshot so he can't say much else. 

"So do you. I see your stint in jail helped you clean up your act a little better." So that's how it's going to be? Alright, two can play at this game. 

"If I'm not mistaken, Alice, you yourself were thrown in the slammer too." 

"Could you two not fight for once?" Betty pleads. "We're at Archie's trial, focus on that instead. Come on Juggie." She takes Jughead's hand and leads him inside the courthouse. 

"Insulting me already, Al?" FP whispers as they follow the kids. 

She shrugs. "Helps distract me from the thought of how good you look in that outfit." 

He smirks. "Ditto." He snakes his arm around her waist and pinches her hip lightly, making her yelp. He pulls his arm away just in time as the kids turn around to see what's wrong. 

Alice's cheeks flush when the kids look at her for an explanation. "I tripped." She weakly makes up. Though the kids don't seem to think much of it and turn back around, continuing to walk inside. 

She jabs him in the rib with her elbow when she hears him snicker. 

They walk into the courtroom and FP leads them to a row of seats. Alice follows in behind  him and takes the seat next to him. Betty and Jughead give each other a weird look since their parents decided to sit next to each other but sit down nonetheless. 

The judge comes in and hits his gavel, effectively quieting down the court. "Order! Order!" He demands. "We are here for the case of Archibald Andrews, on trial for the murder of Cassidy Bullick. How do you plead?" 

"Not guilty." 

Alice looks at FP and sighs. "I can't believe he's on trial for murder." She whispers. 

"Well he didn't do it, Al." 

"I know that, it's just strange. I mean I've known Archie since he was just a baby, I babysat him for God's sake, I've seen him grow up and now he's on trial for murder." 

"This town is so messed up." He sets his hand on her knee and gives it a light squeeze. 

"That's the understatement of the year." He runs his fingertips up and down her knee and she reaches out her hand to grab his, stopping his teasing. He smiles and squeezes her hand lightly, entwining their fingers. 

_ 

After the hearing it's decided that Archie is a free man. Betty and Jughead decide to stick around for a few minutes to see him and Alice and FP tell them they'll be waiting out eh parking lot. 

Once they're in the parking lot she leans against the drive side of her car and he sets a hand next to her, boxing her in. "Glad to see Archie is a free man." 

"I can't even imagine what would have happened had he not been. Fred wouldn't be able to handle it." 

"I know I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was Jughead so I get it." 

"You're telling me, just the thought of Betty getting into any sort of trouble like that freaks me out." 

"You don't have anything to worry about with her, you raised a good kid." 

She smiles and runs her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "So did you." 

He's about to lean in and kiss her but the sounds of the kids voice fill the air and instead he starts fake arguing with her. She catches on quickly and joins in. 

"Jeez, we can't leave you two alone ever can we? Stop fighting and get in the car." Jughead demands before walking over to get into FP's truck. 

Betty gets into the passenger side of Alice's car and as FP goes to walk away he lets his hand fall to her and just barely grazes his hand over her butt. She smiles a little and he winks at her before getting into his truck and driving off. 

Alice gets into her car and Betty raises an eyebrow at her. "Mom?" Alice hums in response, urging her to go on. "Why were you and FP holding hands?" 

Alice turns to her daughter and spares her a soft smile. "Moral support."Thank


	98. Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: MagiSpellz on Wattpad. 
> 
> “I was wondering if you could do an FP and Alice getting caught by Jug, Betty and Jellybean? Kinda like your camping mini story.”

"Kids? Are you ready?" FP calls from downstairs. He's already packed the car with the majority of everyone's luggage, minus Alice and Jellybean. Jughead and Betty come downstairs first. "You two ready?" FP asks. 

"We are." Betty points to her and Jughead. "Mom and Jellybean aren't." 

"I'm not surprised. Go wait in the car, I'll get them moving." They nod and walk outside as FP goes upstairs. He walks to he and Alice's bedroom and sees Alice and Jellybean rooting through the closet, Alice's suitcase open on the bed. "You do know we have a flight to catch right?" 

"Relax honey, we're just looking for my bathing suit and then we'll be all set." Alice informs him before returning her attention back to her closet. 

He reaches a hand inside her suitcase and pulls out a few of her bikinis. "Al, you've already packed a bunch." 

"No, not those." She stands up and walks over to him. "My red one. Trust me, you're going to want me to find it." She slings her arms over his shoulders and his hands come to rest around her waist. 

"Hmmm, will I?" She nods and bites her bottom lip. "What does this bikini look like?" 

"It's tiny, string, low cut-" 

He cuts her off before she can finish her description. "You had me at tiny." She laughs and he kisses her smile. 

"Child in the room, enough PDA." Jellybean yells at them from the closet. 

"Sorry Jells." FP apologizes. 

"I found your bathing suit though from that description it doesn't exactly sound family suitable." She hands Alice the two piece and then grabs her suitcase from the floor. "I'll be in the car. No funny business, we have a flight to catch." 

Alice and FP roll their eyes and she kisses him again, smiling into it. "You know your daughter is going to have a heart attack when you wear that bathing suit." FP tells her. 

"Well that's why I don't plan on wearing it around the kids. If I remember correctly our room has a jacuzzi tub, so this bathing suit," she holds it up to show him. "is for your eyes only my dear." 

"How did I get so lucky?" He kisses her again and then pulls away, knowing they can't get too carried away. "So are you all packed now?" 

She nods. "Yep. Let's go, babe." She zips up her suitcase and then takes his hand, leading him downstairs with her. 

_ 

When they arrive in Bora Bora they check into their resort. "Hi, Jones party of five." FP tells the woman at the front desk. 

"Okay, Mr Jones, I have you down for one double bed room and one luxury suite. Correct?" Betty and Jughead make a face at the mention of a luxury suite. 

"Yes." FP confirms, Alice curls her arm around FP's and leans her head on his shoulder. "Luxury suite? I must be one lucky girl." He smiles and kisses her head. 

The woman hands him their key cards and tells them they can head up to their rooms. They take the elevator up, everyone carrying their suitcases behind them, and FP hands Betty the key card to her, Jughead and Jellybean's room. "Alright you kids go check out the room and then get on your bathing suits because we're going down to the pool." FP tells them. 

The kids let themselves in their room and FP lets he and Alice into theirs. Their room has a king sized bed with a canopy over top, double doors that lead out to a balcony, and the thing that catches their eye the most is the jacuzzi tub. "Well they weren't lying when they said it was a luxury suite." Alice comments as they walk in. 

"Only the best for you, baby." He kisses her cheek and she smiles. 

"I would've been happy with a normal room, you know that." 

"But then we wouldn't have the jacuzzi." 

"Good point." She leans up on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips and then sets her suitcase on the bed. "Now let's get on our bathing suits because I want to go in the pool and relax with my sexy man." 

He smirks and sets his suitcase on the bed as well, rooting around inside until he finds his swim trunks. He pulls off his shirt and looks over at her picking out a bikini to wear. "So do I get a little preview of this tiny red bikini?" He asks as he pulls it out of her suitcase. 

She shakes her head. "It's a surprise, Forsythe. You'll just have to wait until tonight." 

In the kids room Betty is hushing everyone. She has a hand up to stop anyone from talking. "Okay, I don't think we can hear much through these walls." She says in relief. 

"Thank God for that." Jughead says. "Now where is everyone sleeping. There's two beds and a pull out couch, who's taking what?" 

"You're on the couch, Jellybean and I get the beds." Betty informs him. 

"Wait why do I get the couch? Shouldn't we flip for it?" 

"We're girls. We get the bed." 

"Can't you two share so I can have one?" 

They shake their heads. "Betty kicks." 

"JB grinds her teeth." 

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Jughead pouts. Betty comes over and gives him a quick kiss. "Cheer up Juggie." 

There's a knock on the door and Jellybean walks over and looks out the peephole before opening it to reveal Alice and FP. "Why aren't you guys ready yet?" Alice asks the three of them. 

"We were doing the sleeping arrangements." Betty explains. 

"And?" Alice urges, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, FP follows her and sits beside her. "What did you decide?" 

"Jug's on the couch, JB and I get the beds." 

"Poor Jughead." 

"It was two against one." Jughead shrugs before going to the bathroom to get changed into his bathing suit. 

When everyone is changed into their bathing suits the 5 of them head downstairs and outside to the resort pool. Alice and FP find a table while the kids go straight into the pool. She takes off the coverup she has on and slings it over a beach chair. 

FP takes her hand and they wade into the pool, they reside to a corner and watch with a smile as the kids splash and play in the water. They laugh when Jughead picks up Betty and dunks her under water, scowling at him when she resurfaces. 

"That gives me an idea." FP says, taking Alice hand and bringing them closer to the kids. "Alright you two, lets see who can get who off first. Betty you get on Jughead's shoulder, Al, you climb on mine." 

"Don't drop me." Alice warns him jokingly. 

"I got you babe, now climb on." He dips underwater and Alice throws her legs over his shoulders. He resurfaces and laughs at Betty still trying to get on Jughead's shoulders. "Amateurs." He scoffs, making Alice laugh. 

Eventually Betty manages to get up on his shoulders and FP tells Jellybean to be the referee for the fight. She counts to three and FP tightens his arms around Alice's legs so she doesn't fall off. 

Betty and Alice laugh as they try to shove one another into the water but in the end it's Alice who succeeds. "Yes! Good job babe!" FP reaches up a hand to high five her. 

Betty comes back up and glares at them. She gives Jughead and Jellybean a look and then the three of them reach over and shove FP, effectively knocking over him and, in turn, knocking off Alice. "Hey! You guys are sore losers." FP says, laughing as he and Alice resurface. "Not nice." 

The kids just laugh and start splashing around. FP reaches for Alice and she wraps her legs around his waist as he waded over the corner of the pool they were at. She leans down and kisses him softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

_

After getting out of the pool they all go for dinner and the come back to their rooms. "Alright, make sure you're up tomorrow, we're going for breakfast at 8:30." Alice tells them. 

"We know mom, you've told us a million times." 

"Well I know you'll be up, Elizabeth, but Jughead and JB both sleep as heavily as FP and don't wake up easily, so it's necessary to keep reminding you." 

"We'll be up, don't worry." Betty says, coming over to place a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Night mom. Night FP." 

"Night Betty, night kids." 

"Night dad!" Jughead and Jellybean day in unison. 

"If you need anything, just call our room or knock or something. We're right next door." 

"We know. Now goodnight. We'll see you in the morning." Betty says, smiling at them before the three disappear into their room for the night. 

Alice and FP walk into their room and he wraps his arms around her waist. "Alright babe, what do you what to do? Sleep? Watch a movie? Order junk food?" He kisses the side of her neck as he lists each option and she smiles as she shakes her head no. 

"Start the jacuzzi baby. I'll be right out." She places a soft kiss to his lips and then grabs her red bikini from her suitcase before disappearing inside the bathroom. 

FP strips his own clothes and puts on a pair of swim trunks. He grabs a champagne bottle and two glasses from the fridge, along with the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries he had asked for before they left for dinner. He sets everything on a table beside the jacuzzi and starts it up. 

He pours the glasses of champagne and looks up when he hears the bathroom door open. Alice is leaning against the doorway in her bikini and FP's jaw drops just a bit. "Well? What do you think?" She asks him, gesturing her bathing suit. 

"I think that was definitely worth the wait." He says, eyeing her up the whole time as she comes closer to him. "You looks incredible... as always." He tells her before leaning in to kiss her softly. 

She gets into the jacuzzi and he hands her a glass of champagne, setting the bowl of strawberries on the edge of the tub before getting in himself. 

She raises her glass and he does the same. "To us." She toasts. He clinks his glass against hers and smiles. "To us." 

They talk and laugh with each other and FP massages her legs as they rest on his lap. "Are we out of champagne?" She wonders. 

"That was the least of that bottle, but I can get the other one from the fridge." He says, making a move to stand up but she stops him. 

She pulls her feet off of his lap and then moves so she's in front of him. "I think I have a better idea." She moves herself into his lap, her legs on either side of him and kisses him, her tongue wasting no time in slipping past his lips and his hands wasting no time in landing on her butt. 

In the kids room they're all sleeping peacefully until a loud noise in the next room wakes Jellybean up. She listens for a moment and hears it again, softer this time. She gets out of bed and shakes Betty awake. "What is it Jell?" She sleepily asks. 

"What's that noise?" Jellybean asks, hoping Betty will know and she'll be able to go back to sleep. Betty listens for a moment and she prays it's not what she thinks. She continues to listen and hears the noise coming in a rhythm. A moan comes through the wall and Betty quickly scrambles to turn on the light. 

She grabs a pillow and walks over to Jughead, whacking him with it and effectively waking him up. "What? What is it? Are you guys okay?" He asks in a sleepy panic. 

"We need to find somewhere to go for a little bit." 

"What? Why?" He questions but she sees the moment of realization on his face when he noises continue to travel from the next room over. "One trip. I would like to go on one trip without being scarred." 

"Will someone please fill me in?" Jellybean asks. 

"You don't want to know trust us. Come on, we're going to go down to the lobby and get some ice cream and hang out." Betty says, ushering the girl out, Jughead following close behind. 

_ 

The next morning Alice wakes up wrapped in FP's arms, the sunlight coming in through the glass paned door. She turns over and sees FP still asleep beside her. 

She plants kisses all over his face until his eyes flutter open. "Good morning, honey." She hums our happily. 

"Morning." He murmurs, sleepily, cupping her face with a hand to bring her lips down to his. "Can we skip breakfast and stay in bed a little longer?" He asks as he he lays his head on her chest. Hugging her close. 

"I would love that but the kids are probably up already so they'll be knocking on the door soon if we're not up." 

"You're right. But tomorrow, we're getting brunch not breakfast. They can go if they want but I'm staying right here." 

"Did I wear you out, baby?" 

"I think so. Round three really took it out of me." 

"I know, we both passed out after." She laughs fondly and kisses his head. "Now get up, it's breakfast time." 

They get dressed and walk over to the kids room, knocking on the door. Jellybean lets them in. "You guys ready?" Alice asks and the three of them nod. 

They make their way to the dining area and order their breakfast. "Oh by the way, after breakfast you two are moving rooms?" Jughead nonchalantly tells them. 

"Why?" FP asks. 

"We filed a noise complaint and they said they could move your room further down the hall." 

"Why would you- oh my God." The realization sets in for FP and he drops his head into his hands. 

"What?" Alice asks, not cluing in to why the kids filed a noise complaint. 

FP leans over and whispers in her ear, she gasps and her cheeks flush. "Oh... we're sorry." She apologizes, her face turning redder and redder with every second passing. 

"No need to apologize now, you're scarring somebody else for the rest of the week."


	99. Baby Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP go shopping for baby stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: faliceforever on Wattpad. 
> 
> “Can you do one where they go shopping for baby stuff.” 
> 
> (I got this request a while ago so it’s long overdue, I'm catching up on old requests, I have a whole folder full of them.) Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

"Where to first?" FP asks as he and Alice walk into the mall hand in hand. 

"The toy store?" Alice suggests. 

They've been holding off on buying baby stuff until they knew the gender, and they found out last week that they will be welcoming a baby girl in a few months. 

They walk down the aisles, FP pushing the cart as they scour the shelves. They pick out blocks, rattles, balls, and more stuff for their baby to enjoy when she arrives. 

"Hey, Al, check this out," FP says. She turns to him and sees him holding up a toy xylophone. "she can be a member of the Fredheads." 

She smiles. "Put it in the cart." 

He keeps walking through the aisles and comes across a toy computer. "Look, baby, she can be a journalist just like her mommy." 

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "So I take it we're raising a rockstar journalist?" 

He nods and kisses her softly. "Now lets go find her some stuffed animals." He takes her hand and pulls her with him as he shoves the cart in the direction of the stuffed animals. 

"Alright, it's official. We have to get her this." FP says, holding up a stuffed snake. 

"Didn't you already buy her a stuffed snake?" 

He scoffs. "Al, honey, she's a Serpent baby, she needs more than one stuffed snake." 

"Fair point. Go for it." He smiles and tosses the stuffed animal into the cart. 

They finish up their toy shopping and decide on where to go next. "I think we should save the furniture for last." Alice says. 

"I agree. Clothes?" FP suggests and Alice nods. 

"Let's go." She leads him through the mall until she finds the baby store. On the way there FP spots a shop that intrigued him and makes a mental note to check it out at some point in the day. 

They pick out cute dresses and and outfits, buying her lots of warm clothes since she's due in the fall. 

Alice picks out little headbands and frilly socks with help from FP, and when they've finished picking out the clothes he hands her the credit card and tells her he'll meet her outside he store in a few minutes. She raises an eyebrow at him and he kisses her cheek before wandering out of the store. 

He walks to the store they had passed earlier and goes inside. He looks around and smirks as he picks out some things. He pays for them and then walks back to the other store to find Alice. 

He finds her sitting on a bench, a big bag of clothes sitting next to her. "Hey, I'm back." He tells her as he takes a seat beside her. 

"Where did you go?" 

"Baby shopping, duh." He raises the bag in his hands to show her. 

"What did you get?" He smirks at her and reaches his hand down into the bag, pulling out a miniature leather jacket and a bandana. 

"Oh my gosh. You bought her a leather jacket?" 

He nods excitedly. "She's going to  be the coolest kid on the block, baby!" 

Alice smiles and runs her hand along FP's cheek. "She's going to look just like her daddy." 

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, her mommy used to dress like this too." He points out. "Just wait until I get the Serpent logo put on the back of it, then we can all wear our Serpent jackets."

"A big happy snake family." Alice smiles and leans in to kiss him. "I love you." 

He smiles against her lips. "I love you, too." He slides his hand to her bump, and rubs his hand over it. "And I love you too, princess." 

The baby kicks and Alice smiles. "I think she knows it's her daddy." FP smiles at that and she kisses his cheek. "Now, furniture time!" She says, tugging on his hand. He just smiles and lets her drag him to the next store.


	100. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is running late at work so she asks FP to get the baby dressed and head to her parents house.

The phone rings as FP is feeding Lindie. He reaches for it with his free hand, the other still holding Lindie's bottle. "Hello?" 

"Hi, honey." Alice's sweet voice says on the other line. 

"Hey, baby, how's work?" 

"Busy, that's why I'm calling, we're behind and I need to stay longer, just like an hour or so." 

"Okay, no problem, we'll just leave when you get home." 

"Actually, would you mind getting Lindie ready and going over there? You know how my parents are, if they tell us a time they expect us to be there at that time, especially if we have the baby." 

"Al, your parents hate me." 

"Why is why you should be there on time, get on there good side. I'll be there as soon as I'm done work, I'll just drive straight there from work." 

"Honey, I really don't mind waiting for you. I'm sure you'd rather come home and get changed before heading over." 

"Oh, that's the reason you're willing to wait for me? It's not because you're still scared of my parents after all these years is it?" 

"Well maybe that's a bit of the reason. But I guess since I love you I can bear being alone with your parents for a bit." 

"I love you too. I'll try and get out as fast as I can so you're not stuck with them for long, I know they're not exactly the warmest people." 

"Take your time honey, we'll be fine." 

"Okay, I love you, I'll see you in a bit." 

"I love you too." He looks down at their daughter, smiling in his arms. "Say bye to mommy, baby." He coos. He puts Alice on speaker, knowing she'd probably say something. 

"Hi baby, I'll see you later. Be good for daddy and don't let Grandma and Grandpa be too hard on him." Lindie giggles into the phone and waves her little hand, FP laughs. 

"She's waving to you." He tells Alice. She smiles on the other end of the line and they say their goodbyes. 

"Alright kid, lets get you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's." FP says as he stands up. Lindie starts crying. "I know, I don't want to go either but at least they like you." 

He picks out an outfit for her, dressing her in a pink dress and blue polka dotted tights to keep her warm, it's December after all. 

He grabs her winter coat but then he sees her little leather jacket and decides that would be an even better addition to her outfit. Plus, it will make Alice's parents eyes bug out of their head and he needs some sort of entertainment. 

Truth is her parents loved him when they were dating as teenagers but then they broke up and they've hated him since. They still hate him now even though they're back together and even have a baby! Though, they do adore their granddaughter. 

He puts on her jacket and then puts a bandanna on her head, tying it in a bow. "You look just like your mommy." He tells the 10 month old. 

He lays her down on he and Alice's bed and places pillows around her so she won't crawl away and off the bed. 

He pack up the diaper bag, filling it with toys, diapers, and other necessities. After, he picks up the babbling baby and carries her and the diaper bag down the stairs and out the door. 

He straps her into her car seat and grabs a rattle from the diaper bag so that she can keep herself entertained on the long ride to Greendale. 

When he arrives at Alice's parents house he sighs, he really hopes Alice comes soon. "We're here, kiddo." He walks around to the side of his truck and is greeted with the smiling face of his daughter. "Your grandparents are going to have an aneurysm when they see you." He tells her in a babyish voice. 

He knocks on the door and Alice's mom answers. "There's my grand-baby!" She coos at the smiling baby. "Hi sweetheart." She reaches her arms out to take the baby from FP and showers her in kisses. 

FP fakes a pout. "No love for me? I helped make that baby." 

"Hello, Forsythe. Care to explain why my granddaughter is dressed like James Dean?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He challenges.

"Mhm." She gestures for him to follow as she walks further into the house. "Look who I found!" She says to her husband. His face lights right up at the sight of his granddaughter. 

"Why is she dressed like an extra from Grease?" He asks. 

"Forysthe dressed her." Alice's mom scowls. 

"Hey, she looks cute!" FP insists. They ignore him and instead sit and play with Lindie. 

He waits in silence, just watching the three of them, occasionally making faces at his daughter and making her laugh. 

"I'm here!" Alice announces as she walks in the door. FP is up in an instant. "Hi, honey." She greets him with a smile, placing a hand on his face and kissing him softly. 

"Hi, baby, how was work?" 

"Busy, we were swamped with articles." 

"Well you're here now, thank God for that." She smiles and kisses him once more before taking his hand and walking further into the house, following the sound of voices and her daughter's giggles. 

"Hi, sweetie!" Her parents greet her. 

"Hi mom, hi dad." She walks closer to gather her daughter into her arms, the baby's face lighting up in a toothless grin at the sight of her. "Hi, baby girl." She coos. 

Her eyebrows furrow as she looks at Lindie's outfit. "FP, what did you do to our daughter?" 

"I dressed her like you asked." He tells her. "Doesn't she look cute?" He reaches out a hand to hold the baby's. 

"I thought you wanted my parents to like you? Bring our daughter over dressed like a biker isn't going to help with that." She whispers. 

"Admit it, she looks adorable. And besides, I dressed her nicely underneath, I just added a cool jacket on top." 

"She does look cute, but you need to learn how to math. A pink dress and bright blue polkadot tights doesn't match, honey." 

"It gives her character!" He defends. 

"You're a dork." She tells him before kissing him. "But you're my dork and I love you."


	101. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty sets Alice up on a date and FP gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @ChloeRobson31   
> “Betty setting Alice up on a blind date with Fred or Tom and FP is at the restaurant with another woman and they both get jealous and end up in the bathroom together.”   
> Also dedicated to anyone who wanted to see some jealous FP.

Requested by: ChloeRobson31 and also dedicated to anyone who wanted some jealous FP.   
After the divorce got finalized Betty had been encouraging Alice to go out on dates, little does she know that Alice is dating FP. 

She decides to take matters into her own hands and sets Alice up on a date. "Mom you have a date Friday at 8:00." Betty informs her one morning before she leaves for school. 

Alice nearly chokes on her coffee. "What? With who?" 

"Tom Keller. Kevin and I set it up." 

"Tom Keller? You couldn't have found me someone else?" 

"Well I didn't think you want to go out with Fred and besides I think he and Mary could work it out. The last thing you need to be is the reason they don't." Betty tells her and Alice rolls her eyes because she's a big part of the reason why FP and Gladys won't be getting back together. "Just go and try to enjoy yourself." She presses a kiss to Alice's cheek and then rushes out the door to go to school. 

She gets a text from FP shortly after telling her that Jughead is gone and she can come over whenever she can. She grabs her car keys and does just that. 

It's become a common occurrence for them to show up at each other's house after the kids are gone and just lay in bed for hours, doing nothing but talking, cuddling, kissing. It's nice and a total 180 from her marriage to Hal. 

She trails her fingers up his side, tracing where she knows his tattoo is imprinted into his skin. "I have a date by the way." She tells him, wanting to get the conversation out of the way as soon as possible. 

"You have a date?" His fingers that were running through her hair, pause. 

She nods. "With Tom Keller." 

"You're cheating on me with Tom?" 

"I'm not cheating on you!" 

"You're going on a date with another man. I'd consider that cheating." 

"No, baby," she sits up and rests her elbows on his chest to be able to look at him. "it's Betty. She set me up. Believe me, I tried to get out of it but she's persistent, she is my daughter after all." 

"You're not interested in him?" 

"FP you ask me that as I'm literally laying in your bed, wearing your shirt and cuddling up to you. Pretty positive I'm not interested in Tom Keller." 

"Okay." He wraps his arms around her and is silent for a minute. "You're one hundred percent positive?" 

She answers his question by kissing him, a long, slow, passionate kiss. When she pulls away she smiles against his lips. "Is that enough proof that I'm only into you?" 

"Definitely. But you should give me another kiss just to really prove it." She just laughs and kisses him again. 

Friday rolls around and Tom picks her up at her house at 8:00 on the dot. He takes them to the nicest restaurant in Riverdale and orders them the fanciest bottle of wine. She almost feels bad that he's pulling out all the stops since she knows this isn't going to go anywhere beyond a friendship. 

It isn't long into the date that she sees FP walk into the restaurant. He takes a seat in the booth right behind them so he's looking right at Alice. She has to stifle a laugh when she sees him so Tom doesn't notice but FP is smiling back at her and she wants nothing more than to sit with him instead. 

"Tom, could you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back." She says ten minutes later. He nods with a smile and she stands up. 

As she walks to the bathroom she runs her hand over FP's shoulder, hoping he takes the hint to meet her. 

He does just that and meets her in the bathroom a minute later. The second she lets him in he fuses their lips together. "You're my girl." 

"All yours, baby."


	102. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindie spies Alice kissing “Santa” on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: riverdalethngs on Wattpad! 
> 
> “A Christmas Oneshot with Lindie”

"Alright, honey, what kind of cookies do you want to leave out for Santa?" Alice asks her daughter as they walk hand in hand into the kitchen. 

"Chocolate!" 

"Chocolate cookies, huh?" She picks her up and sets her on the counter. "Alright kiddo, lets see what we have. Don't move, okay? I don't want you falling off the counter." She walks across the kitchen and looks through the fridge and freezer to see what kind of cookie dough they have. 

"Merry Christmas Eve!" FP exclaims as he walks into the house after work. 

"We're in the kitchen, babe." Alice tells him. 

"Daddy!" Lindie happily squeals from the counter as FP walks into the kitchen. 

"Hi sweetie." He lifts her up into his arms and kisses her cheek. "Honey? Why is there carrots on the lawn and in the driveway?" FP asks Alice and she laughs. 

"We put out some food for Santa's reindeer, baby. We threw some on the roof too." 

"Oh, gotcha." He smiles and leans in to kiss her. "Merry Christmas Eve, I love you." 

"I love you too," She pecks another kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas Eve. You're just on time, we're making cookies for Santa!" 

After the three of them bake the cookies they all put on their pyjamas and sit down with a plate of cookies to watch a Christmas movie; Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer since it's Lindie's favourite. 

Not even halfway through the movie they notice Lindie is fast asleep, curled into FP's side. Alice smiles and picks her up, cuddling her close and being careful not to wake her. 

She walks up the stairs, FP following close behind. "Mommy? Is it Christmas?" Lindie sleepily asks her as Alice lays her down in her bed. 

"No, baby. But when you wake up in the morning it will be!" She pulls the blankets over her and kisses her forehead. 

"Is Santa coming?" 

"Of course he is! And he's bringing you lots of toys to play with." FP tells her. "Now make sure you go to sleep, Santa won't come unless you're sleeping." 

"Okay! Night mommy, night daddy, I love you." She rolls over and closes her eyes and Alice and FP laugh. 

"We love you too." They day before walking out of her room. FP closes it halfway and follows Alice into their bedroom. "Alright, present loading time. We're finally getting our closet back." Alice says as she opens it up. It's filled with presents for their family and friends, though most of them are addressed to Lindie since they love to spoil their baby girl. 

"I'll be right back." FP tells her before slipping into the bathroom. 

"I'll meet you downstairs, bring down a load of presents with you when you come down." He nods and closes the door. 

She carries a stack of presents in her arms downstairs and starts sticking them under the tree. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs but doesn't turn around since she knows it's FP, that is until she hears "Ho, ho, ho" come from the staircase. 

She turns around to see FP dressed in a Santa suit, beard and all, standing on the stairs with an armful of presents. "What are you doing?" She asks through her laughing. 

"I'm Santa!" He tells her and she continues to laugh. 

Upstairs Lindie wakes up as she hears people laughing and noises coming from downstairs. She quietly gets out of bed to see what it is. 

She walks to the top of the stairs and pears down, seeing "Santa" putting presents underneath the Christmas tree. 

She watches as Alice comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him, hugging him and laughing as he lets out a "ho, ho, ho." 

She watches as "Santa" turns and kisses her mommy, who laughs as his beard tickles her. The little girls gasps at the sight and runs back to her bedroom, getting under the blankets and trying to sleep again. 

In the morning she runs into Alice and FP's room and jumps on them, the weight of the three old waking them up. "Merry Christmas." The little girl squeals out excitedly. 

Alice laughs at the sight of her daughter in her Christmas footie pyjamas and her hair a mess of sleepy curls. "Merry Christmas, baby girl." Alice and FP say in unison. 

Alice pulls her into her lap and fixes her hair, tying it into pigtails like it was when she went to bed. 

"Can we go see if Santa and the reindeer ate the food we left?" Lindie asks, an excited smile on her face. 

"Sure honey." Alice and FP get out of bed and the three of them walk downstairs. 

Alice picks Lindie up into her arms as they walks outside and Lindie squeals excitedly when she sees that the carrots are gone. "Mommy! Daddy! The reindeer ate the food! Rudolph came!" 

"They must have been so happy when they saw you left them some food!" FP tells her, smiling at how excited she is. "Let's go see if Santa ate the cookies you made." 

They walk back inside and as soon as Alice sets her down Lindie bolts into the kitchen to see if Santa ate the cookies. "Mommy! Daddy! Come here!" She calls for them. They follow her into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. "He ate the cookies and he left a note!" 

"He did? Let's see what it says." Alice crouches down beside her daughter and reads the note to her. "Dear Lindie, thank you for the cookies you made me they were so yummy! And my reindeer loved the food you left for them, especially Rudolph, he ate the most! Merry Christmas, love Santa." Both Alice and FP smile at each other as they see the big smile on their daughter's face. 

"Hey Lindie, look under the tree." FP tells her and she does just that. Alice comes to his side and wraps her arms around his waist, smiling as they watch how Lindie's face lights up at the sight of all the presents under the tree. 

"Can we open them?" 

"Sure we can!" Alice says, walking towards the tree to pull out all the presents addressed to Lindie. 

Lindie walks over to FP and tugs on his hand, trying to get him down to her level. He crouched down and she leans in to whisper in his ear. "I saw mommy kissing Santa last night." She tells him and his face turns slightly red as his cheeks heat up. 

"You did?" He questions and she nods. "While you were sleeping Santa came by to bring presents and mommy kissed him!" 

Alice turns around and sees FP whispering to each other. "What are you two whispering about over there?" She asks. 

"Lindie said she saw you kissing Santa Clause last night." FP explains. 

Alice freezes and her cheeks blush as her eyes grow wide. "S-She did?" Lindie nods. "He was putting presents under the tree and then you kissed him!" 

"I, um, well-" she starts to try and explain herself but Lindie sees a present under the tree and runs over to see it, effectively ending the conversation and saving Alice from having to explain herself. 

FP laughs and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her as she buries her face in his chest. "Merry Christmas, baby." He says through his laughs, pressing a kiss to her head.


	103. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: doritosdoevans on Wattpad. 
> 
> “Oneshot that Chic wants to play hide and seek with Alice, but Alice is busy working. Because he is a child, he does not understand and will hide. Alice gets desperate looking for him and calls FP. I’m the end he was hiding in the closet and ended up sleeping because Alice was slow to find him.”

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we play hide and seek?" Chic asks as he comes barrelling into the room. 

"Later, honey, I'm working right now." 

"Do you have to work?" 

"Yes, baby, I do. I'm sorry." He pouts at her. "When I'm done we can play, alright?" 

"Okay." He sighs as he walks out of the room. 

Chic tries to find something to entertain himself, he makes a tower out of his blocks, plays with his trucks and trains, but he wants to play with Alice. He decides to hide so that after she's done working she'll have to find him. 

He walks around the house looking for a hiding spot and decides that the closet by the front door is the perfect place. He gets in and closes the door behind him then crouches down in the corner, putting a pile of coats over himself to help hide him better. 

Five minutes later Alice finishes her work and gets up to find Chic. "Chic, I'm done working we can play now!" She gets no response. "Chic? Honey, where are you?" Again, no response. "Chic, baby, where'd you go. This isn't funny. Come out wherever you're hiding." 

Chic giggles from inside the closet as he listens to Alice searching for him. He expects her to hear him and find him so he's surprised when instead he hears her pick up the phone and start dialling someone's number. "FP? Please tell me you're on your way home." 

"Yeah I'm on my way, is everything alright?" He says through the speaker phone. 

"I lost our son." 

"You lost our son? Alice, how do you lose a child?" He laughs softly on the other end of the line. 

"It's not funny, Forsythe. I was working and he came in asking me to play with him and I told him I would when I was finished with work. He pouted a bit and walked out and I heard him playing with his toys, now I'm done working and I went to go look for him but it's like he fell off the face of the Earth!" 

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure he's just hiding on you. Did you hear the front door open and close?" 

"No." 

"Then he's still inside the house, I'll be home in a couple of minutes and I'll help you find him." 

She hangs up the phone and continues her frantic search of Chic. FP walks inside a couple of minutes later and Alice practically leaps at him. "Did you find him?" 

"Honey, I just walked in the door."

"I'm worried." 

"I know but we know he's in the house. He may be our child but he's not as dumb as we were when we were younger, he isn't going to run away." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "Now, where was the last time you saw him?" 

"When he came into my office asking to play. Then he walked out and I heard him playing in his room." 

"Okay, so did you check his room?" 

"I peeked my head in there but I didn't see him." 

"Well lets do a thorough check then." He takes her hand and leads her to Chic's room. 

Fred walks in the house shortly after. "FP?" He calls. 

"We're a little busy Fred." FP responds from somewhere in the house. 

"You guys naked or something? Why do you sound so out of breath?" He walks into the kitchen and sees FP and Alice searching around the house for something. "What are you doing?" 

"Chic is missing." 

"Oh shit, like he's a missing person's case or something? Is he going to be on the back of a milk carton?" Alice's eyes grow wide at the mention of it and FP flares over at Fred. 

"No you dummy, he's somewhere in the house we just can't find him. He hid on Alice when she said she couldn't play with him." 

"Damn, I didn't think you two were going to be parents of the year or anything but I never thought you'd misplace your child." 

"It's not like we tried to, Frederick. Did you have a reason for coming over here other than to mock my parenting skills?" Alice questions. 

"Just came to drop off FP's jacket, that's all." 

"Thanks, you can just put it in the closet by the door." Fred nods and heads to the closet. 

He opens it and laughs when he sees Chic crouched in there under a pile of coats. Chic puts his finger to his lips. "Shhh, don't tell mommy and daddy where I am." Fred smiles and gives him a thumbs up as he hangs up the jacket then closes the door to keep the little boy hidden from his parents. 

Fred knows that Alice and FP must be freaking out but they'll check the closet eventually so he says his goodbyes, earning only a hum in response from them and then walks across the street back into his house. 

"That's great. That's just great. I lost my son, I'm a horrible mother." She drops her head into her hands and sighs. 

"You are not a horrible mother, baby." FP calms her, rubbing her back. "He's just a trickster. We know he's in the house, we'll find him." He pulls her close and can't help but let out a soft chuckle as he comforts her. 

"It's not funny." She lifts her head and glares at him. 

He just smiles and strokes her cheek. "It is though." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Now, we haven't checked everywhere yet so let's get looking." 

Alice goes to her and FP's bedroom in case he hid in there and FP walks towards the front door. He opens the closet and smile when he sees his son. "Al, I found him." He hears her footsteps come running to him. "Looks like he was a little tired." FP jokes as they look at their son, fast asleep in the corner of the closet, covered by a pile of coats. 

They both laugh at the sight and FP reaches into the closet to pick Chic up. He lifts him into his arms and he starts to wake up. "Aw, you found me?" He sleepily complains. 

"Honey, you were hiding for an hour. Believe me, you won the game." Alice tells him. 

"How did you find me? Did Uncle Fred tell you where I was?" 

"Uncle Fred knew where you were?" Alice huffs and puts on her shoes. 

"Where are you going, honey?" 

"To kick Fred's ass for not telling me the location of my son."


	104. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chic is jealous of how much attention his new baby sister is getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Chic being jealous of Lindie but I can't find the screenshot I had of it, I got a few other requests from people wanting Betty/Chic/Lindie to be jealous of FP and Alice's new baby, so to anyone who has requested that, this is dedicated to you!

When FP and Alice first told Chic they were having a baby he was over the moon about it. When she arrived he was even happier. But now that she's home he's not having the greatest time with it. 

For five years he's been the center of attention in the Jones household but now baby Lindie is acquiring more and more of his parents time and he doesn't like it. 

They still try and play with him as much as possible but it hard when they also have to take care of the newborn and Chic doesn't understand. 

Him and FP are playing with his trucks and building towers out of his blocks when Alice calls for FP. "FP, I need you!" 

"Coming, honey!" He stands up and rushes to help Alice with the baby. 

Chic waits for him to come back but when he takes too long he gets frustrated and goes to find something else to do. 

Chic comes into their room that night and wakes up Alice by tugging on her hand. "What is it baby, are you alright?" She groggily asks them. 

"I had a bad dream." He shakily tells her, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"Aw, well come up in bed with me and daddy. We won't let anything happen to you." She helps him up into the bed and he cuddles up against her. FP hooks his arm over both of them as they all drift back to sleep. 

It's three AM when Lindie wakes everyone up by crying and Chic whines at the unwanted wake up call. He buries his head in Alice's shirt when FP turns on the lamp. "Chic, honey, I need to sit up and feed Lindie." Alice tells him. He sits up and looks at his parents with a grumpy face. 

FP hands Alice the baby and she pulls her top down enough to feed the baby. FP and Alice talk as Alice feeds Lindie and Chic hides his head under the covers to escape the bright light and the sound of their talking. He gets mad and gets out of bed, going down the hall back to his bedroom. 

After Alice finishes feeding the baby she changes her diaper and tells FP to go tell Chic he can come back to their bed if he wants. 

He goes down the hallway and peeks his head into their son's bedroom. He sees him passed out on top of bed. He smiles and walks over, pulling the blankets over him and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight buddy, we love you." 

A few days later Alice and FP tell them they're watching a movie if he wants to watch it with them. He walks into the living room and sees Alice holding Lindie in her arm, she smiles at her son and he walks over to the couch. 

He climbs onto the couch, sliding himself into Alice's lap, shoving Lindie away. "Sweetie, watch your sister!" Alice tells him. She passes FP the baby, letting Chic better position himself on her lap as he snuggles up to her. She wraps her arms around him better as she and FP share the same knowing look. 

"Did he go to sleep alright?" Alice asks FP when he comes into their room after putting Chic to bed that night. 

"Yeah, he was out pretty much the second I laid him down." FP lays down beside her and she moves to lay her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair as they lay there. 

"I think he's jealous of how much attention we've been giving Lindie." 

"I think you're right, I mean him practically shoving her out of your arms so he could sit on your lap was a pretty tell tale sign." 

"Are we bad parents? Are we neglecting our child?" He chuckles softly at her questions. 

"No baby, we're not bad parents and we're definitely not neglecting our child. We're just getting used to having a baby in the house again. She needs a lot of attention." 

"I just don't want him to think we don't love him." 

"He knows we love him, we tell him multiple times a day, every day." 

"I know but we're doing a shitty job at showing it." 

"Maybe we need to have a little one on one time with him." FP suggests. 

"That's a great idea." 

So on Saturday night they put Lindie to bed early and plan to have a night that's just them and their son. They walk past his room and see him in there playing with his blocks. 

They get everything ready in the living room and then call for Chic. "Chic, buddy, come in here!" FP calls. 

He comes out of his room to see them and he smiles at what he sees in he living room. "What are you doing?" He asks, his eyes darting around the room. 

"We're having a movie night. Just you, me and daddy." Alice tells him and he smiles. "We have lots of blankets and pillows to snuggle up with, we have Toy Story, Tarzan, all of your favourite snacks." 

"Yay!" He happily squeals out. 

They all curl up together and watch Toy Story. "See? Mommy and I haven't forgotten about you." FP tells him. As he wraps his arms around Both he and Alice. 

"Yeah, baby, we love you so, so much." 

"You are our most favourite boy in the whole wide world." 

Chic smiles at them and reaches out to hold both of their hands, holding onto them for the rest of the movie.


	105. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was said at Rivercon and I just knew I had to write something for it so enjoy! 
> 
> “This season there’s another callback to Scream. FP climbs through Betty’s window for “reasons he won’t say.””

FP and Alice had been sneaking around behind their children's backs ever since her poor excuse of a husband got put in jail. Not that their feelings for each other really died, that was crystal clear when she showed up at his trailer door, her intentions obvious. 

It was easier to hide over the summer when both kids were off with their friends for hours at a time. But now that school is back in session it's much harder. 

When his shift was done at Pop's he was all ready to go home but the thought of sleeping next to Alice and holding her close all night sounded so much more appealing. So, he made the short drive to the Cooper household and got out of his truck when he pulled in. 

He scanned the outside of the house, trying to guess which window led into Alice's bedroom. Sure he had been in her bedroom and had snuck out of it before but he's so tired from his shift that he really can't remember. 

He finally decides on a window and starts climbing the tree to reach it. He holds onto the tree with one arm and with the other he pushes open the window. 

When he has it open enough he climbs through, landing on the floor with a thud. That's strange, he thinks, doesn't Alice have a bench there? He turns and closes the window and that's when his heart damn near falls out of his chest. "FP?" Betty's tired voice asks. "What are you doing?" 

He jumps. "You're not Fred." 

"What? No, I'm not. What are you doing in my bedroom?" 

"It's so dark out I thought this was Fred's." 

"It's twelve- thirty AM, why were you going to Mr. Andrews at all?" 

"I had a late shift at Pop's, was gonna crash there for the night." 

"You do know you have a trailer you live in right?" 

She's got him there. "Well, yes, but on nights when I work late I'm usually so tired I don't wanna drive all the way back to the Southside so Fred lets me stay on the couch and I go back to my place in the morning." 

"So you climbing through windows is a natural occurrence?" 

"Well, not a usual occurrence, he usually leaves the key under the mat but it wasn't there so I was just gonna crawl in the window." He explains, pretty proud of himself from just coming up with that on the spot. "Anyway, you have school in the morning and I've already made this an extremely weird night, so I'm gonna go now. Night." 

"Goodnight." She says before rolling over to go back to sleep. 

He comes back down to the ground and curses himself for getting the window wrong. He sees the other window and he knows he can't really go wrong with that one, it's either Alice's or it's Polly's and she's not home to question him so he figures he's safe either way. 

He climbs up to the window and pushes it open, climbing in when it's open enough to fit through. He lets out a sigh of relief when his knees hit the bench underneath the window, he's in the right room this time. 

He smiles when he sees Alice sound asleep in her bed. He pulls off his Pop's uniform, draping it over the chair in her room. He strips down to his boxers and pulls back the covers to get in bed with her. She stirs a bit and opens her eyes, smiling when she sees him. "Well this is a nice surprise." She says as she snuggles up to him. 

He runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. "Well it wasn't exactly an easy surprise." 

"Hm, what do you mean?" She sleepily hums out. 

"Well I couldn't remember which window was yours so I accidentally climbed into Betty's room." 

Her head lifts up off his chest and she gasps. "No." 

"Afraid so." 

"Please tell me she didn't wake up." 

"Oh she woke up and she asked me a million questions. She'll be a great journalist one day." 

"What did you tell her?" 

"I said that sometimes I crash at Fred's when I have a late shift and that he moved the key so I was going to climb through the window and got confused on which house I was at." 

"Oh my God." she breathes out as her head falls into her hands. "You told her you crash at Fred's?" 

"Would you have rather I told her I sneak in here and sleep with you instead?" He challenges. "Besides, I think it was a pretty good cover story for coming up with it on the spot." 

"Anything's better than telling her the real reason you were sneaking in." She lays back down beside him and he rolls onto his side to wrap his arms around her. "And how did you get the window wrong? You've been in my bedroom plenty of times, and you've snuck out my window quite a few times as well, how did you not remember?" 

"It's dark and I'm tired, I was more focused on getting into bed with you. I like sleeping next to you. Your snoring is cute." 

"I don't snore!" 

"Sure you don't." 

"I do not. I would know if I did." 

"How? You're asleep." 

"I... whatever. Just go to sleep Forsythe." She rolls over away from him and he laughs. 

"Night, Al." He leans over and pecks a kiss to her cheek. He can feel the smile on her cheeks against his lips and he can't help but smile himself as he wraps his arms around her and drifts off to sleep.


	106. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * This is heavily inspired by Witches of East End *

Ever since she was a little girl Alice remembers being fascinated with witchcraft, so much so that as she got older she practiced Wicca. Even as an adult woman who's married with children, she still practices the craft. 

She knew she didn't have any real powers, she knew that... or so she thought. You see, her mother has that God-awful disease that's basically a death sentence. She found out about it when it was too late and now she's lying in some stingy old hospital bed waiting for someone to guide her to the light. 

So, when Alice goes there to say her goodbyes she expects her mom to pass on and that would be the end of her suffering. 

But that's not what happened at all. 

She sees her mom laying in a hospital bed, her skin, once bright with blushing cheeks is now a pale, almost grey, colour. Her once joy filled eyes are sunken and lacking in emotion. She doesn't even look like the mother she's known all her life. 

She walks over to the side of her mothers hospital bed and kisses her forehead. "Hi mom, it's me. Alice." 

"Alice." Her mother gasps out, the hum of the machines she's hooked up to buzzing in the air around them. 

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Are you feeling okay?" 

"They said I'm dying. They thought I was sleeping when they said it but I was wide awake. They're placing bets on me, Dr Foster bet on ten AM so he's already lost." 

"That's horrible." 

"Ah, it's not really. I mean, I know I'm dying, I've accepted it." 

"How do you just accept something like that? Aren't you scared?" 

"Death is inevitable my darling, it's my time." Alice tries to discreetly wipe a tear that's travelling down her cheek but her mother catches her. "Don't waste your tears on me." 

The doctors are in the room when she takes her final breath. "I'm sorry for your loss, m'am." the doctor sorrowfully tell her as he tries and fails to locate a pulse. "She's gone. I'll give you a bit to say your goodbyes." 

"You weren't supposed to leave me yet. You weren't supposed to go! The girls are so young, they're not going to have their grandma there for their graduation, or their wedding or when they have their first baby. It's not your time! Come back!" Alice cries, clutching her mother's lifeless hand with all her might. "Come back." She whispers. 

A tear falls from her eye and her mother gasps. Her skin has all the colour back into it, her eyes are joyful again, Alice doesn't understand. She screams for a doctor. 

"This has never happened before." The doctor tells Alice and her mom looks between the two of them with wild eyes. 

"Oh, Alice darling what have you done?" Her mother gasps when the doctors leave the room. "You better hold those babies of yours real close, you know the rule. When you resurrect someone, someone you love has to die." 

"It's not like I tried to do this, I don't... I don't know how this happened." 

"Well it did, and now you have to pay the consequences." 

Those words hang over her as she drives home. She drops the news to her husband first. "How on Earth did you manage that?" 

"As if I know! I don't have any real powers, you know that. I don't understand how this happened." 

"So," he takes a deep breath and lets his head fall into his hands. "what you're saying is that someone you love is going to die?" She nods. "So it could be me? Or the girls?" 

She nods again and he sighs. "But it could also be a cousin or an aunt, it's just going to be someone I love." 

"Then I guess you better make it count with those around you." He grasps her hand in his own and gives it a light squeeze. 

"I intend too." She says, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

That's exactly what she does. She spends almost all of her time with her husband and daughters, the four of them squeezing into one bed at night because she can't bear to be away from them in case anything happens to any one of them. 

It's like a cloud of death hangs over the family's heads, the threat of it too inevitable for them to not worry about. 

When they walk across the street she makes sure her daughters are in the middle and her and her husband are beside them, clutching their hands tightly so they don't leave their side. 

When the girls play outside Alice watches from the window, and when Polly swings too high and accidentally flings herself off, Alice magics it so she lands up right. 

She knows she shouldn't be cheating death, she really knows it, but she can't just watch her daughters die in front of her eyes without doing anything about it. 

There's the time Betty is walking across the street to go play with her friend next door and Alice watches her go. A car zooms in out of nowhere and Alice swerves it so it misses her little girl. 

At dinner when her husband turns blue and purple from a piece of chicken lodged in his throat she magics it right out of his mouth, leaving him gasping for air but still very much alive. 

She knows she can't avoid it forever, her daughters have to go back to school eventually and she can't be there to magic them out of harms way. She knows it's inevitable but she can't help doing anything she can to avoid it. 

She drops her daughters of at school when September arrives, making sure to hug them tight and make sure they know she loves them. 

She drops her husband off at work, making sure to kiss him goodbye. 

It's when she arrives home that she feels the pain in her chest, just above her heart that tells her someone has died or is dying. She instantly thinks of her daughters and her husband. 

But when she walks into her house the phone rings and she practically lunges at it. "Hello?" She speaks into the phone, her heart pounding as she waits for a response. 

"Alice? It's Hogeye. I have some bad news for you." Why would Hogeye be calling to tell her bad news? She hasn't been to the Wyrm in years. "FP dies this morning." 

She freezes. "He... he what?" 

"Motorcycle accident. It was quick, he didn't suffer or anything, he was pronounced dead on the scene." 

"Please tell me you're joking." 

"I wish I was." He sighs into the phone. "I thought you would want to know, I know you two were close. You may not have talked in a while but that man never got over you." 

"Thanks for letting me know. Will you let me know when the funeral is?" 

"Of course." 

"Thanks Hogeye, take care." She hangs up the phone and her knees give out as she collapses to the floor. 

She thought it would be her husband, or her daughters. Though, she supposed it made sense, she never loved anyone as much as she loved FP Jones. Even as a married mother of two, he still held her heart and there was no one she loved more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some Halloween themed ideas below!


	107. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alice accidentally packs the kid’s costumes in her suitcase while she’s away at a work conference, FP has to figure out what to dress them up as.

FP cuts the top off of a pumpkin as Chic watches from beside him. Lindie is sitting in her highchair babbling away, watching them with a toothless grin. 

The phone rings and FP sets a bowl in front of Chic. "Okay, I'm gonna get that, you just have to pull out all of that stuff inside and put in the bowl. Got it?" Chic nods excitedly and sticks his hand in the pumpkin. 

FP picks up the phone, smiling when he sees that it's Alice calling. "Hey baby, you on your way home?" 

"Sadly no, that's what I called to tell you. They need me to stay a few extra hours and I don't think I'll be back in time to go trick or treating with you and the kids." 

"That sucks, I'm sorry honey." 

"I know, it's Lindie's first Halloween too and I'm going to miss it!" 

"I'll take lots of pictures of her and Chic for you!" 

"Thank you!" She gratefully says. "What are you three doing?" 

"Chic and I are carving a pumpkin and Lindie's watching and laughing at us." 

"That sounds fun, I wish I was there with you." 

"I'll save you a pumpkin and we can carve it when you get home, how does that sound?" He smirks. 

"That sounds perfect. Now, as much I don't want to, I have to get back to work, hopefully I'll be done early." 

"I hope so too. See you when you get home, I love you. Chic! Say bye to mommy!" FP points the phone towards the kitchen and Chic turns towards him. "Bye mommy! Love you!" 

"Bye honey, I love you both! Give Lindie a kiss for me." 

"You got it baby." They say their goodbyes and FP walks back into the kitchen over to Chic. "How are you doing here kiddo?" 

"Good! Look I almost got it all!" He states proudly. FP laughs at the sight of him, he's got pumpkin all over, even in his hair. "I think you're going to need a bath before we go trick or treating." 

"Can we finish the pumpkin first?" 

FP smiles and nods. "What kind of pumpkin are we making this year?" 

"One eye, pointy teeth, and three nostrils." Chic tells him and FP raises an eyebrow but does what Chic says nonetheless. 

He carved out the pumpkin and Chic pops the pieces through, smiling proudly at their pumpkin when is finished. "Lets light it!" He says excitedly. 

"Can you carry it?" FP asks him as Chic holds out his arms to carry the pumpkin. 

"Yep! I'm strong!" 

"Alright." He sets the pumpkin in his arms and then picks up Lindie. He opens the front door and Chic walks out, setting the pumpkin on the stairs. "Wow you're the strongest boy I know!" 

"I told you daddy!" 

FP hands Chic the candle to put in the pumpkin and after he does he leans down to light it, smiling at the excitement on Chic's face. "Look how scary it looks!" 

"I think it's the scariest one yet!" He stands up and points at the pumpkin. "What do you think Lindie? Do you like it?" She smiles and FP laughs, raising her up and kissing her cheek. "That's from mommy." 

"Can we go get candy now?" 

"We have to get you in the tub and put on your costume first!" 

FP sets Lindie down on a blanket and gives her some toys to play with while he gives Chic a quick bath. He wraps him up in a towel when he's done and then leans down to pick up Lindie. Chic reaches for his hand as they walk to his room. 

FP lays Lindie down on Chic's bed and places pillows beside her so she won't roll off. Chic sits on the bed too, shivering as he talks to his little sister. FP notices and chuckles. "You a little cold buddy?" Chic nods, his teeth chattering slightly. "We'll get your costume on you and you should be nice and warm again." 

He looks through the closet and then Chic's dresser, searching for his costume. "Make sure your sister doesn't roll off your bed, I'm going to go check mommy and I's bedroom for your costume." Chic nods and reaches out a hand to tickle Lindie, making her laugh and making FP smile at the two of them. 

He searches he and Alice's room and still doesn't find Chic or Lindie's costume. He walks back to Chic's room and asks him if he's seen it, but he tells him he hasn't. As if on cue, the phone rings and FP goes to answer it, seeing that it's Alice. "Hi baby." He says into the phone, looking through the hall closet now. 

"Hey, I think we have a bit of a problem." 

"Is Everything alright? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine don't worry. I was just in my room to grab my jacket and I found a dragon costume and a flamingo costume in my suitcase."  

"That's where they are! I've been looking all over the house for them." 

"Well I found them, they're here in Greendale." 

"I'm leaving in like 15 minutes but it'll be nearly bedtime when I get home." 

"Don't worry, honey, I'll figure it out. Call me when you're back and I'll tell you where we are." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you, kiss my babies for me and tell Chic I'm sorry he can't wear his dragon costume."  

"I will. I love you too." He hangs up the phone and sees Chic rooting through his closet in his pyjamas which are on backwards since he dressed himself. "Hey, bud, what are you doing?" 

"Looking for my costume!" 

"About that, mommy just called. She accidentally took them with her." 

"So I can't be a dragon?" He pouts a little. 

"No, I'm sorry kiddo. But, we're gonna find you something even better." 

"Like what?" 

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see." 

_ 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look how much candy I have!"  Chic yells as he runs down the steps to FP. He's got have his pillowcase full of candy. 

"Wow buddy! Look at you go!" His phone rings in his pocket and he answers it when he sees it's Alice. "Hey babe." 

"Hi, I just dropped my stuff off at the house, whereabouts are you guys?" 

"Just passed the Roberts house." 

"Okay, stay there I'll be there in a minute." 

"Okay, see you soon honey." He hangs up the phone and the three of them wait for Alice to show up. 

A taxi drives down the street and stops, the backseat door opens and Alice gets out. She rushes over to them and Chic leaps into her arms. "Mommy!" He cheerily exclaims. 

"Hi baby, I missed you." She stands up with him and walks over to FP, puckering her lips for a kiss. "I missed you too." She smiles and turns to look at Lindie, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "And I missed you as well, sweetie." 

It's then that she notices what FP has dressed the kids, and himself as; Serpents. "Forsythe, why are my children dressed as Serpents." 

"First of all, they're our children, and they look cool!" 

"They do. I'll give you that." 

"Chic's idea was to put his underwear on over his pyjamas, tie a blanket around his neck and call himself a superhero." 

"Daddy said I would be too cold." 

"He's right. Uncle Fred did that when he younger and he was shivering all night and complaining he was cold." 

"Uncle Fred is silly." 

"He's something alright." Alice says. She places another kiss to Chic's cheek and then sets him down. "Alright, lets finish filling up that pillowcase!" Chic smiles excitedly and runs ahead to the next house. 

Alice smiles over at FP and he entwines their fingers, kissing her again as they follow after their son.


	108. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP keep trying to get Lindie to take her first steps but it’s not as easy as they remember it being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: faliceforever on Wattpad.   
> “When she took her first steps.”

"Come on baby, come here, come to mommy." Alice calls to her daughter, gesturing with her hands to come to her. 

"Lindie, sweetie, come to daddy, don't listen to your mommy." Alice narrows her eyes at him and he laughs. 

Lindie crawls towards her toy box instead. 

FP curls an arm around Alice's shoulder as they watch their daughter play with her toys. "How did we teach our kids to walk all those years ago? Because right now I'm starting to think it's impossible."

"We'll get her walking soon, baby." He kisses the side of her head and she leans her head on his shoulder. 

"Can we bribe her?" 

"You want to bribe our baby?" 

"Well do you have a better plan?" 

"Good point, lets bribe our baby." 

They look for her favourite toy and hold it out to her, trying to get her to walk to them. She smiles and crawls over. Alice holds up the toy slightly, "stand up, honey." She tells her. 

Lindie raises her hand, trying to grab the toy. After failing to grab it she starts crying. "Oh, no, don't cry sweetie. I'm sorry."

FP picks her up and hugs her close. "It's okay, baby. Mama was just playing a mean game." Alice swats his arm and he laughs. "I'm kidding." 

She hands Lindie the toy and she calms down, laying her little head on FP's shoulder as she clutches the toy tightly, as if she's scared Alice will take it. "Great, I've scarred my daughter for life." 

"Don't worry, one day she'll forgive you." FP teases. She sticks her tongue out at him and raises up on her tippy toes to press a kiss Lindie's head. 

After several unsuccessful attempts to try and get Lindie to walk they give up for the day. FP comes up behind her in the kitchen and kisses her cheek. "I'm gonna have a quick shower and then I'll help you with dinner, okay?" She nods with a smile and turns her head to kiss him. 

She hears the shower start and starts prepping dinner. She stands up on her tip toes to reach the top shelf of the cabinet and accidentally knocks down a box of cookies, spilling cookies all over the floor. She sees it and sighs but but decides she'll clean it up after she grabs what's she needs. 

Lindie heard the noise from across the room and sees the cookies on the floor. She stands up and shakily walks over, falling on the way. Alice turns to see if she's okay and gasps when she sees her stand back up, walking toward the cookies. "Oh my God. You're walking!" She runs towards the bathroom bursts in, yanking back the shower curtain. FP jumps as soon as she does. "Al? Not that I don't love your company, especially in the shower, but what are you doing?" 

"Lindie's walking! Get out here!" She informs him before rushing out of the bathroom back to their daughter. 

He gets out of the shower as quick as he can, slipping on a pair of boxers, his hair still soapy as he runs into the other room where Alice is watching Lindie with a proud smile. 

Lindie is walking around the living room with a cookie in each hand. "Oh my God, she's walking!" 

"I told you!" 

"How did you get her to do it?" 

"I didn't, I just accidentally knocked the box of cookies out of the cupboard and she came walking over to grab them." 

FP picks up a cookie and hands it to Alice. "Lindie, sweetie, look what mommy has. Come get the cookie." She smiles and walks over, holding a hand out to grab the cookie. 

Alice hands her the cookie and lifts her up. "Good job, honey." Alice coos, cuddling her close. "She's growing up so fast." 

"Too fast." FP agrees. Lindie points her hand towards FP, offering him a bite of her cookie, making both he and Alice smile at her cuteness.


	109. Cheating

"I'm working late tonight so don't wait up." Alice informs Hal and Betty during breakfast. 

"I'm sleeping over at Veronica's anyway." Betty tells her, 

"Oh, well have fun then!" 

"Do you know how long exactly you'll be working?" Hal asks her. 

"No, Hal, I don't know. Why?" 

"Just want to know when I should be expecting you home, if I should make extra dinner and save some for you." He explains. 

"If I had to guess I'd say anywhere between 11 and 12." 

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you, honey." Hal smiles and she offers him a small smile in return and continues to eat her breakfast. 

Much to her surprise she's off much earlier than she expected. She looks at the time and sees that it's 8:12, maybe if she's lucky she won't be eating mushy, microwaved leftovers. 

When she drives home she notices a familiar parked around the corner, she doesn't think much of it though and pulls into her driveway. 

She opens the front door only to find out it's unlocked. That's weird, she thinks. Hal said he would leave it unlocked for her and his car is in the driveway so he's home. She fishes her keys out from her purse and unlocks the door, letting herself in. "Hal?" She calls as she sets down her purse on the table, she gets no answer so she heads upstairs to find him. 

Their bedroom door is closed but she walks right in without giving it much thought. "Hal, I thought you were going to-" she doesn't finish her sentence, instead she sees her poor excuse of a husband on top of a woman who looks vaguely familiar to her. 

"Alice!" He yells, rolling off of he woman underneath him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting your adultery?" 

"Alice-" 

"Oh Penelope, good, I was worried he was cheating on me with some pretty young thing. I'm glad he just called in a hooker." 

"Alice, stop it." Hal says through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry? Am I insulting your fuck buddy here?" 

"I'm going." Penelope says, sliding out of bed and trying to keep herself covered as much as possible. She slips on her coat and carries her clothes in her arms as she rushes out of the room. 

Alice stares at Hal with her arms crossed over her chest. "Care to tell how long you've been sneaking that trollop into our bed?" 

"Are you sure you want to know?" 

"Please, Hal, I just walked in on you two butt naked in my bed contaminating the sheets, just tell me how long." 

"Pickens day is when it started." He admits. 

She scoffs. "You're a piece of shit." 

"Alice-" 

"Did you at least use a condom? I don't need to be contracting one her diseases." 

"Of course I used a condom, Alice, do you think I'm stupid?" 

"Yes. And clearly, you are." 

"Can we talk about this?" 

"Yeah, in court, with our divorce attorney." 

"You're seriously going to divorce me?" 

"Been wanting to for a while and besides you asked for it first!" 

"Just think about what you're saying, honey." 

"First, do not call me honey anymore. Second, I know what I'm saying," she walks towards the door. "you can have the house, I'm keeping Betty with me." 

"You're not taking my children away from me!" 

"It's up to them, though I know my daughters and I believe they'd choose living with me over living in a brothel with you and your dead cousin's wife." She slams the bedroom door and walks downstairs. 

Grabbing her purse off the table she fishes around for her phone, quickly dialling FP's number as she walks out to her car. 

"Alice? Well this is a nice surprise." He smiles into the phone. "You calling to yell at me?" 

"Are you home?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Is Jughead home?" 

"No, staying at Archie's for the night. Again, I ask why?" 

She smiles wickedly as she starts her car. "Take off your pants, I'm coming over."


	110. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad. 
> 
> “FP completely messing up his first date and Alice thinking it’s cute.”

The doorbell rings, indicating FP is there to pick her up. She smiles and takes one last look in the mirror before going downstairs to meet her. 

She opens the door and sees FP standing there. “Wow you look incredible.” FP mutters out. “I mean you always do but-“ she cuts off his nervous rambling by kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you.” She smiles at him and his cheeks blush. 

He smacks his head as he gets out of his truck, trying to get out quickly so he could run over and open her door for her. She takes his hand as he helps her down and doesn’t let go even as he leads her into the diner. 

While in the diner FP spills his milkshake all over himself, making Alice laugh. “Shit!” He sighs. “Sorry Pop.” He says as the man comes over to clean up the mess, handing him a towel to clean himself up with. 

“Don’t worry about it, I remember being your age and being nervous around girls.” He leans towards Alice. “You have a good one here, I promise.” 

She smiles at him. “Oh I know.” Her smile lands on FP next and his cheeks flush. 

FP brings her home and walks her to her front door. “Sorry I missed this date up tonight.” He apologizes. 

“You didn’t mess it up.” 

“It definitely didn’t go well.” 

“It went perfect.” They stare into each other’s eyes both waiting for the other to make the first move. 

He walks away and Alice watches him, begin confused as to where he’s going, is he at least going to say goodnight? 

He picks a flower from the garden and walks back over to her. Just as he’s about to hand it to her he pricks his finger on the flower’s thorn. “Shit! Ow!” He hisses. “I’m not doing great, am I?” 

She giggles: “I think you’re doing better than you think.” She takes his hand and kisses the finger that was pricked by the flower’s thorn. 

He gulps. “You don’t have to lie to me, Alice.” 

“I’m not lying.” She tells him and he knows she’s telling the truth. 

He cups her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. He leans in to connect their lips but instead they bump noses. He pulls back and his cheeks flush as she giggles. “I- jeez, I’m-“ 

“FP, shut up.” She laughs and pulls him to her, kissing him slowly.


	111. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @Dancersj44 on Wattpad: 
> 
> “Idea: Betty and Jughead organize a night out for Alice and FP after they realize how exhausted and preoccupied they’ve been with the new baby (Lindie).”

When they had their daughter they couldn’t think of one possible downside. That is, until she started teething. They both forgot how hellish it was when a baby starts teething. Now she’s not sleeping through the night, she wants to be held 24/7 and she’s fussy all day, every day. 

It’s 3 A.M. when she wakes up and Alice groans as she buries her head into FP’s side. “I got her, babe.” He kisses her head and gets out of bed to go to Lindie’s room. 

The baby girl is screaming her head off when he walks into the room. He lifts her up into his arms and gives her a teething ring to chew on. 

He sleepily sways with her until she calms down. He puts her back in the crib when she closes her eyes. He quietly leaves the room and walks back to he and Alice’s bedroom. 

She’s fast asleep, half of her body stretched onto his side. He smiles and slides her over a bit, just enough to be able to lay beside her. 

She curls up to him as soon as he lays down. “She asleep?” 

“Yeah, poor kid, teeth are making her miserable.” 

“She’ll be done teething soon... I hope.” 

They fall back asleep but 30 minutes later Lindie’s cries wake them again. This time Alice goes. She sits down down with her daughter in her arms and feeds her, struggling to stay awake. She waits for Lindie to fall back asleep and then puts her back in her crib. 

She goes back to her and FP’s room and lays down beside him, falling asleep instantly. 10 minutes later Lindie is up again and this time both Alice and FP go to her. 

FP picks her up and holds her close, Alice rubs her back to calm her. He tries to set her back in the crib when she calms down but she starts screaming again. He sighs and cuddles her close again, Alice’s head drops to his shoulder with a sigh. 

She looks at their baby girl, biting on FP’s thumb to try and get some relief for her teething gums, looking up at Alice with tear filled eyes. “Let’s just put her in our bed, baby.” 

“You think that will calm her down?” 

“Well she loses it every time we put her in her crib, I think she just wants to be close to us so it’s worth a try.” He follows her back to their bedroom and closes their door so the sound of Lindie’s crying doesn’t wake Betty or Jughead. 

Alice lays down in their bed and FP lays Lindie down beside her. She starts crying as soon as he sets her down. He gets into bed as Alice tries to soothe her but as soon as he lays down Lindie crawls over so she’s laying on FP’s chest. Her crying stops instantly and Alice and FP smile at each other. “Guess she just wants her daddy.” Alice comments, moving closer and booking her arm over both FP and their daughter, rubbing the baby’s back as she drifts off to sleep. 

FP wakes up in the morning as Lindie yanks on his beard. “Hey there kiddo.” He sleeping whispers. She smiles and he yawns. “I’m glad you got sleep. You kept mommy and I up most of the night.” 

He closes his eyes again and Lindie looks at Alice who is facing the other way, sleeping peacefully, her back against FP’s side. She reaches out a hand and grabs a tiny fistful of Alice’s hair and pulls, effectively waking her up. 

“Ow!” Alice yelps. “Ow, ow, ow.” FP opens his eyes and sees Lindie tugging hard on Alice’s hair. “Lindie, baby, let go of mommy’s hair.” He pries her hand away, pulling a few strands of hair out of her fist. 

Alice rubs her head as she rolls over to look at them. “You nearly scalped me, kid.” 

“That’s how she woke me up too, tugging on my beard.” 

“Great, she’s a hair puller. I’m going to have to start wearing my hair up so she doesn’t pull it.” 

“I’m gonna have to shave:” 

“No, don’t, it’s sexy.” She leans over and kisses his cheek. “Now let’s go make breakfast.” She gets out of bed and takes the baby from FP. 

He follows her downstairs and they see Betty and Jughead sitting wth the counter eating cereal. “Morning kids.” 

“Morning.” They say in unison. 

FP prepares a bowl of oatmeal for Lindie and gives it to Alice so she can feed the baby as he works on making bacon and eggs. 

Alice tries to get her to eat but the pain from her teething gums makes her cranky and she doesn’t want to eat. Alice still tries, not wanting her to go without food. “Come on sweetie, at least eat a little bit.” Lindie shoves the spoon away and smacks Alice’s other hand, knocking the bowl of oatmeal all over her. 

FP heats the noise and turns to see what happened. He sees Alice covered in oatmeal and Lindie starts crying loudly. He walks over with a towel and hands it to Alice so she can clean herself up a bit. It’s in her hair, down her shirt, on her face, everywhere. 

FP lifts the screaming baby into his arms when she lifts hers. Alice sighs and drops her head into her hands, running a hand frustratedly through her hair. FP places a hand on her back and kisses her head. “I need to shower.” She says as she stand up, oatmeal running down the front of her shirt and pyjama pants. 

“Go, I got her. I’ll try and feed her something else.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just breastfeed her when I get out of the shower, it’s better than her going hours on an empty stomach and I know she’ll take that.” 

“Don’t worry I got it, you pumped the other day when Betty and Jug watched her, there’s extra in the fridge. I’ll feed her, you take your time.” She nods and he pulls her close enough to press a kiss to her forehead. 

She walks upstairs and Betty and Jughead watch as she goes, sharing the same look of empathy. 

FP warms up a bottle and cradles Lindie in his arms as he waits for it to be done. 

After feeding her he passes Lindie over to Betty and Jughead so he can go check on Alice. 

He walks upstairs and into their bedroom, finding her fast asleep on their bed, fresh out of the shower, still in her towel. He chuckles softly and walks over to the bed. 

He pulls back the covers and moves to scoop her up into his arms but she wakes up before he can. “Shit, was I asleep?” She groggily asks. He nods and sits down next to her. She lays her head on his shoulder and he curls an arm around her. “I don’t think I’ve slept fully through the night in over a week.” 

Betty and Jughead walk by, intending to bring Lindie to them. They listen to their conversation from behind the closed door and Betty looks at Jughead. “I think we need to do something for them, Jug.” 

“I agree.” 

They book them reservations at a nice restaurant in Greendale and also book them a room at a hotel for the night. After they’ve set everything up they get Lindie to fall asleep and lay her down in the playpen. 

They walk upstairs and knock on FP and Alice’s bedroom door. FP opens it and invites them in. “Pack your bags and get ready to go out.” Betty tells them. 

“Betty, honey, we don’t have the energy to go out tonight. Lindie kept us up most of the night.” Alice tells her, FP nods in agreement. 

“We made you reservations at a restaurant in Greendale and you have a hotel room their for the night as well.” 

“What?” Alice smiles a little. 

“We know how exhausted you guys must be with Lindie keeping you up most of the night so we wanted to give you a night out. Now get ready. Your reservations are at six o’clock.” Betty and Jughead leave the room without another word and Alice and FP look at each other with a smile. “We have some pretty great kids.” 

“That we do.” FP agrees. 

They pack a suitcase for the night and walks downstairs where Betty is holding a smiling Lindie in her arms. Alice walks over to them and leans down to kiss the baby girl, FP does the same and then takes Alice’s hand. “Thanks for this you two, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“No problem. Have a good night, we’ve got everything covered here so don’t worry.” 

Alice and FP arrive in Greendale shortly after and check in to their hotel. They head upstairs to their room and walk in. 

“It’s so quiet.” Alice says with a smile. 

FP smiles as well and curls his arm around her. “It is indeed, and look how comfy that bed looks!” She laughs as he leads her over. He flops down on it and lets out a comfortable sigh. “Al, baby, lay down with me.” He says, gesturing for her to lay beside him. 

She crawls onto the bed and lays down beside him, feeling his arms wrap around her. “We can’t fall asleep, honey, we have reservations in an hour.” 

“We’ll order midnight room service.” He tells her, making her laugh as they both drift off to sleep.


	112. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad. 
> 
> “Can you do one where FP finds out Jughead has been beaten up badly and he needs comforting and calls Alice?”

            The worst thing he can remember ever happening to his son was when he was 10 years old and broke his foot after falling off his bike. He remember Jughead clinging onto him as he carried him to the truck. Now, he's carrying Jughead's limp body in his arms, his son beaten within an inch of his life.

He gets him in the truck and doesn't even register who drives tot he hospital as he holds onto his son in the backseat, making sure he doesn't stop breathing.

The doctors take him straight to surgery as soon as they walk in and FP sits down to avoid completely crumbling. The Serpents are all sitting around him, Betty is crying and everyone's talking about it and it's just too much.

He stands up and walks outside to get some much needed air. He yells and punches the brick wall of the hospital, wincing as pain shoots through his hand. He sighs and pulls out his phone, seeing he has multiple texts from Alice: 

**“Betty had a weird conversation with Jughead and left immediately after. Is he alright?”**

**“She told me Jughead is hurt but won’t elaborate any further.”**

**“She’s at the hospital now? Is everything alright?”**

**“You’ll probably be pissed when you see all these messages but I just wanna make sure you’re okay. I know I’m completely lose it if anything happened to either of the girls and I would want someone to talk to.”**

**“I just want to make sure you’re alright FP.”**

He sighs and shakily responds to her.

  **“No. He’s not okay, Al.”**

 Almost immediately after his phone rings. It's Alice and he takes a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" He shakily speaks into the phone.

"What happened to him?" She asks immediately.

"Ghoulies." Her blood runs cold at the mention of the horrid gang. "They beat him and left him to die, Alice. They have him in surgery but... it's bad. It's really bad." By the sound of his voice she can tell he's barely holding it together.

"Where exactly are you right now?"

"Out back of the hospital."

"Stay there. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alice, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but you need someone there with you, someone who isn't seventeen years old, so I'm coming... for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and leans against the wall as he waist for Alice to show up.

She shows up five minutes later as promised and walks over to him with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Betty's inside."

"I'm not here for Betty, I told you, I'm here for you."

"I just thought you might want to see her."

"Is she okay?" He nods. "Is she alone?"

He shakes his head. "No she's with Cheryl, Toni, and a bunch of others."

"Well then she's fine, she has people, she doesn't need me... you do."

"I'm fine, Alice."

"It's me FP, you don't have to hide how you're feeling, in case you forgot I know you better than anyone. You don't have to play tough around me."

He avoids looking at her but the minute he turns away he breaks down into tears. She doesn't say a word, just wraps her arms around him and lets him cry into her shoulder. "They left him for dead, Al. They beat him and nearly killed him and left him there to die alone in the woods."

"They're horrible, horrible people, FP. There was nothing you could have done to stop this or predict it."

"If I had of watched over him better, if I had of paid more attention maybe I could of stopped him. Maybe-"

"Stop it. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to keep him from getting hurt, the Ghoulies wanted blood and they would've gotten it whether you were there or not. They're monsters, FP. I know you would have sacrificed yourself if you knew, but you didn’t know, so don’t blame yourself.” She raises a hand to cup his cheek and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

“I just... I can’t lose him, Alice.” He chokes out. “I’ve been such a horrible day all these years and things were finally starting to look up-“

“And they’re going to continue looking up. You’re not going to lose, not today, not for a very long time. Okay?” He looks down and she takes his ace in her hands, making him look at her. “Okay?”

He nods. “Okay.” That’s when he notices the bruises around her neck. He reaches a hand and brushes his fingertips along the marks. She takes his hand in hers and sighs. “You’re not the only one who needed comfort.”

“Who hurt you?”

“Hal. He’s the black hood.”

“That bastard.” He draws her close, hugging her tight to him. “I’m here for you.”

“I know. And I’m here for you... always.”


	113. Support

Requested by: Aw_too_Bad The worst thing he can remember ever happening to his son was when he was 10 years old and broke his foot after falling off his bike. He remember Jughead clinging onto him as he carried him to the truck. Now, he's carrying Jughead's limp body in his arms, his son beaten within an inch of his life. He gets him in the truck and doesn't even register who drives tot he hospital as he holds onto his son in the backseat, making sure he doesn't stop breathing. The doctors take him straight to surgery as soon as they walk in and FP sits down to avoid completely crumbling. The Serpents are all sitting around him, Betty is crying and everyone's talking about it and it's just too much. He stands up and walks outside to get some much needed air. He yells and punches the brick wall of the hospital, wincing as pain shoots through his hand. He sighs and pulls out his phone, seeing he has multiple texts from Alice: “Betty had a weird conversation with Jughead and left immediately after. Is everything alright?” “She told me Jughead is hurt but won’t elaborate any further.” “She’s at the hospital now? Is he alright?” “You’ll probably be pissed when you see these messages but I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know I would completely lose it if something happened to either of the girls and I would want someone to talk to.” “I just want to make sure you’re alright FP.” He sighs and shakily responds to her. “No. He’s not okay, Al.” Almost immediately after his phone rings. It's Alice and he takes a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" He shakily speaks into the phone. "What happened to him?" She asks immediately. "Ghoulies." Her blood runs cold at the mention of the horrid gang. "They beat him and left him to die, Alice. They have him in surgery but... it's bad. It's really bad." By the sound of his voice she can tell he's barely holding it together. "Where exactly are you right now?" "Out back of the hospital." "Stay there. I'll be there in five minutes." "Alice, you don't have to." "I know I don't have to but you need someone there with you, someone who isn't seventeen years old, so I'm coming... for you." "Thank you." "Don't mention it. I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and leans against the wall as he waist for Alice to show up. She shows up five minutes later as promised and walks over to him with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Betty's inside." "I'm not here for Betty, I told you, I'm here for you." "I just thought you might want to see her." "Is she okay?" He nods. "Is she alone?" He shakes his head. "No she's with Cheryl, Toni, and a bunch of others." "Well then she's fine, she has people, she doesn't need me... you do." "I'm fine, Alice." "It's me FP, you don't have to hide how you're feeling, in case you forgot I know you better than anyone. You don't have to play tough around me." He avoids looking at her but the minute he turns away he breaks down into tears. She doesn't say a word, just wraps her arms around him and lets him cry into her shoulder. "They left him for dead, Al. They beat him and nearly killed him and left him there to die alone in the woods." "They're horrible, horrible people, FP. There was nothing you could have done to stop this or predict it." "If I had of watched over him better, if I had of paid more attention maybe I could of stopped him. Maybe-" "Stop it. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to keep him from getting hurt, the Ghoulies wanted blood and they would've gotten it whether you were there or not. They're monsters, FP. I know you would have sacrificed yourself if you knew, but you didn’t know, so don’t blame yourself.” She raises a hand to cup his cheek and strokes his cheek with her thumb. “I just... I can’t lose him, Alice.” He chokes out. “I’ve been such a horrible day all these years and things were finally starting to look up-“ “And they’re going to continue looking up. You’re not going to lose, not today, not for a very long time. Okay?” He looks down and she takes his ace in her hands, making him look at her. “Okay?” He nods. “Okay.” That’s when he notices the bruises around her neck. He reaches a hand and brushes his fingertips along the marks. She takes his hand in hers and sighs. “You’re not the only one who needed comfort.” “Who hurt you?” “Hal. He’s the black hood.” “That bastard.” He draws her close, hugging her tight to him. “I’m here for you.” “I know. And I’m here for you... always.”


	114. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP and Alice talk about adding something to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sent to me on Twitter and I was asked to write it and I thought it was soooo cute, so here it is!  
> Dedicated to @kurla_ and @Wiktoria0608 on Twitter! 
> 
> “Can you imagine them in bed and he rests his hand on her stomach and starts caressing it and he looks at her and she’s like “What?”  
> And then he kisses her stomach and looks at her again and she’s again like “What is it FP, hmm?”  
> And then he breaks the silence and says “I want to have a baby with you, Alice.”

The kids took the news of their relationship a lot better than they expected them to. Granted, they always though they would find out by walking in on them sharing a moment of some sort. Instead, they found out when FP and Alice sat them down and told them flat out they were in a relationship. They weren't exactly happy but they didn't lose it like FP and Alice had prepared for. 

So now 6 months later their relationship is out in the open and they don't even try to hide it. 

FP's favourite part is being able to wake up in the morning with her in his arms, not even having to worry about getting her out of the trailer unseen. He gets to love her as long as he wants to, and she gets to do the same, it's what he's always wanted. 

He smiles when he sees her tucked against his side, her arm draped over his middle lazily, her head resting on his shoulder and her blonde hair tickling his chin. She’s beautiful, even while sleeping, and he reaches out a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, lightly grazing his fingertips along her cheek. 

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees him. “Good morning.” She purrs, nuzzling against him as she wakes up fully. 

“Morning, baby.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head as he speaks. “how did you sleep?” 

“Good.” She hums as she yawns. 

He laughs. “Looks like you’re still a little tired.” 

“Well then you’ll just have to take a nap with me later today.” She smirks. 

“Count me in.” He rolls onto his side to get a better look at her. “How are you so beautiful after just waking up?” 

She smiles and her nose crinkles. He loves it when that happens. “I guess it’s just a gift.” She presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” He kisses her again and wraps his arms around her. 

He truly can’t imagine another day without her. They were apart for so long and he doesn’t know how he survived without her, because right now he feels like he’d die if she ever left. He wants her, forever and always. He always has. She wants him just the same. 

“What are you thinking about, babe?” She asks him, watching as his eyebrows crinkled as he thought. 

“Just you. How much I love you. The usual.” She smiles and his heart flutters. 

“You’re cute.” She kisses him again, longer this time, and his hand comes to rest on her cheek. 

When they pull away he strokes her cheek with his thumb before letting it drift down her body, landing on her hip. 

The t-shirt she’s wearing has rose up on her stomach a little and he traces the exposed skin of her abdomen with his fingertips before coming to a rest on her stomach. Suddenly, he realizes something. 

He scoops down lower on the bed and pushes her shirt up a little more, laying his palm flat on her stomach, caressing it softly as he thinks about what it would be like for them to raise a child together. 

“What?” She wonders. He doesn’t say a word, just presses a kiss to her stomach. Then another. Then another. And another as he looks up at her. “What is it FP, hmm?” 

He breaks his silence as he leans up to kiss her. “I want to have a baby with you, Alice.” 

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she takes his face in both of her hands. “Are you feeling alright?” She asks him, raising her hand to feel his forehead. 

He laughs and takes her hand in his. “I’m feeling fine, babe, I’m just...” he sighs and rolls over beside her. “I’m just thinking about how we never got to do this. We finally get to be together, and I couldn’t be more happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can’t help but wish that we would’ve got to do the whole thing.” 

“The whole thing?” She questions. 

“Yeah, you know, dating, engagement, a big beautiful wedding... a baby.” He looks at her and tries to guess how she’s feeling about it all. “I mean there’s still time for all of it, because believe me, I’m gonna marry you. I told you back in high school I was going to marry you someday and I’m staying true to that promise.” 

She smiles at the memory. “I remember you saying that to me. I was so shocked that you were so forward about it but I’m not gonna lie, it made me so happy to know that you thought about stuff like that.” She props her head up on her elbow and traces her fingertips along his chest with her other hand. 

“We’ve never been very traditional people, Alice. We don’t have to do this in order. Let’s have a baby.” He looks at her and she’s looking at him like she’s crazy. 

“Are you sure? I mean the kids just barely got over the fact that we’re dating, how do you think they’ll react when they find out we’re having another baby?” 

“Well hopefully they’ll be happy about it.” He smiles and she laughs a little. “Come on, Al, I know you’re thinking about it.” 

She smiles and lays down again. “I’ve thought about it before.” 

His eyebrow quirks as he props himself. “Really?” 

She nods. “Every time we weren’t exactly safe, I would always wonder what it would be like if we did get pregnant, and every time the test was negative I felt a little sad that I wasn’t. So yeah, I’ve thought about it. I just didn’t know you thought about it.” 

“Well I do... a lot actually. I mean, the kids are getting so much older now, soon enough they’re going to be going off to college and it’ll just be the two of us, which, don’t get me wrong, I’m excited for, but I’m just not ready to be an empty nester just yet.” He lets a hand drift to her stomach again. “Plus, I’ve always wanted to have a baby with you, Al. You’ve always been it for me. 

“You’ve always been it for me too.” They share a smile and her eyes drift down to her abdomen, looking at FP’s hand. She laughs. “I can just picture it now, a little baby boy with dark hair, waddling around the trailer in a leather jacket.” 

“Well what if we had a girl? She’d look just like you, I know it. She’d be gorgeous just like you. She’d have your beautiful blue eyes, and that contagious smile of yours, and your blonde hair-“ 

“I think our baby would have your hair colour?” 

“You think?” 

“Definitely. They’d be little brunette babies, and I bet if it was a boy he’d have your big brown eyes.” 

“Either way, boy or girl, they’d have your smile. I mean,” he pokes at the dimples on her cheek with hand and she laughs. “it’s gorgeous, how could you not pass that on to our baby?” 

She smiles up at him. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. And now I have baby fever. Let’s do this.” 

He smiles, a big goofy grin. “You sure?” 

“Positive.” She pulls him down to kiss him. “Let’s have a baby, Jonesy.” 

He smiles and kisses her again. “When are we going to start trying for this baby?” 

She smirks sexily at him. “As soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 involving the pregnancy, them having the baby, adjusting to life with the new baby?  
> Let me know!


	115. Baby (2)

Alice is sitting at the table with Betty and Jughead. FP went to the store a little while ago and should be any time now. 

As if on cue the front door swings open and FP walks in. "Honey!" He calls for her. 

"I'm the dining room, babe!"

He walks into the room holding a plastic bag in his hands. "Hey kids, he greets Betty and Jughead. "hi, honey." He dips down to kiss Alice. 

"Did you get them?" She asks in a hushed voice. He raises the bag and smiles at her in response. She grins and stands up from the table, laughing as he takes her hand and runs upstairs. 

Betty and Jughead turn to each other. "What do you think they're doing?" Jughead asks her. 

"I don't think we want to know." 

FP picks the bedroom door after he and Alice walk in. He pulls out the box of pregnancy tests and hands them to her. "I got some weird stores buying these." He tells her, making her laugh. 

"I had a feeling you would," she leans up and kisses him. "I'm sorry." 

"Kissing me definitely makes up for it." She smiles and kisses him once more before taking the box from him and slipping into the bathroom. 

They decided to keep their baby making plans a secret from Betty and Jughead just in case the two teens decided to try and talk them out of it. 

He leans against the wall by the bathroom door while he waits for her to take the test. He looks around the room, seeing traces of him everywhere; there's a few of his flannels hanging in her closet, the bottom drawer of her dresser is filled with his clothes for when he stays over, and in the bathroom there's an extra toothbrush for him and his own shampoo and body wash in her shower. His trailer is the same, filled with traces of her everywhere, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

They haven't officially moved in with each other but they always spend the night together, whether it be at his place or hers. Maybe having a baby will force them to make the move official. 

The bathroom door opens and she lets him in. "And now we wait." She tells him, wrapping her arms around his middle. They both stare at the test on the counter. "Do you think we are?" 

"I hope so. I mean we did it enough times, it should've worked." She laughs and swats his shoulder. "Hey, I enjoyed it!" 

Her cheeks blush slightly. "I did too." She leans up and kisses him softly. "I just hope it worked, you gave me baby fever." 

"I have it too. But hey, if it doesn't work we'll just have to keep trying... and we have a lot of fun trying." 

"That we do." 

They wait anxiously until the timer she set goes off, Alice and FP look at each other and take a deep breath. She picks it up and slowly turns it so they can both it. "It's positive... it's positive!" She announces excitedly. "We're having a baby!" She throws her arms around him and he hugs her tight, lifting her so her legs wrap around his waist. 

He kisses her and blindly opens the bathroom door, walking out into the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and hovers over her, planting kisses all over her face. His hand rests on her stomach. "I love you so much, Al." 

"I love you more, Jonesy." 

____________ 

Two weeks later she wakes up before him, smiling when she sees his hand resting on her, still flat, stomach. Her hormones are crazy and she can't help but bite her lip as she stares at her incredibly sexy boyfriend, fast asleep beside her. 

She rolls onto her side and kisses just below his jaw, making her way to his cheeks, planting kisses all over his face. She makes her way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his body as she goes. She hears his breath hitch as she kisses just above the waistband of his boxers. 

She looks up at him and smiles. "Well this is a nice way to wake up." He comments, laughing a little. "Come up here, baby." 

She moves back up his body and he wraps his arms around her, holding her to him. He kisses her softly. "How long have you been awake?" He asks. 

"A couple minutes." She tells him and he laughs. 

"And the first thing you were going to do was me?" 

"My hormones are nuts right now, you know that." She pouts at him and he kisses it off of her. 

"I know baby, but at least let me take care of you." She smiles at that and leans in to kiss him. His fingers wrap in her air and he slips his tongue past her lips to play with her own. 

He's about to flip her onto her back when she puts both of her hands on his chest, shoving away from him. "What's wrong, babe?" He asks her as she sits perched on his lap. 

She covers her mouth and quickly leaps off of him and out of the bed, sprinting to the bathroom. He knows what's wrong now and quickly chases after her. 

He gathers her hair in his hands as she drops to her knees in front of the toilet. He rubs her back as the morning sickness hits her hard. 

She wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet with a groan. He lets her hair down and holds out his hand to help her up. "What a mood killer." She comments, making him laugh. He draws her close and kisses her forehead. "I feel so gross." She groans. 

"You're beautiful." He tells her honestly. 

He stays with her as she brushes her teeth and washes her face, trying to make herself feel better. "This is going to be pretty damn hard to hide from the kids. They're not stupid FP, they're going to know something's up." 

"We'll tell them you have the flu." 

"I hope they buy that." 

"Well I hate to break it to you babe but we are going to have to tell them at some point. You can't exactly hide a pregnancy for very long. " 

"Actually, I can hide it until I start showing." She challenges and he raises an eyebrow at her. "Fine, we'll tell them. But not right yet, I just want to live in our own little bubble for a little while longer." 

"Okay, we do have to tell them soon though." 

"We will." 

_____________ 

The time to tell Betty and Jughead comes sooner than they planned. 

Alice and FP are watching a movie on the couch when Betty and Jughead walk in the house with takeout from Pop's. "We're home!" Betty announces. 

"And more importantly, we brought food!" Jughead adds. FP and Alice laugh and follow the kids into the kitchen. 

"What did you get?" FP asks. 

"Burgers, fries, onion-" Jughead pauses when he sees the look on Alice's face. "You okay, Miss S?" 

Both FP and Betty look at her but only FP knows why she's suddenly so pale. She shakes her head and rushes over to the sink, barely making it in time as she throws up. FP is quick to follow and holds back her hair as the kids watch in utter confusion. 

When she's finished she turns on the tap to clean the sink and then turns to the kids. She grabs FP's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious so no hiding it now," she sighs. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." She drops the confession on them and squeezes FP's hand tighter as she waits for a response from the kids. 

"You're pregnant?" Betty questions. Alice nods. "How far along?" 

"A little over a month." Alice answers. 

"Did you plan this?" Jughead asks. 

Betty nudges him. "Jug!" She chides. 

"Don't worry Betty, it's a legitimate question." Alice says. 

"And to answer your question, yes. It was planned and we're really excited about it." FP confirms, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist so his hand rests partly on her stomach and she smiles at him. 

"I'm happy for you guys." Betty lets out after a few awkwardly silent moments. 

"You are?" Alice questions it. 

Betty nods. "I've always wanted another sibling and while it's weird that Jug and I are going to share a sibling now, I'm happy for you." Alice smiles and walks over to hug her daughter. 

"Jug? How about you? How do you feel? Too weird?" Alice asks him. 

"I mean, this is Riverdale after all, is anything ever normal?" 

"Good point." 

____________ 

FP sees Alice sitting on the couch one afternoon, curled up with a blanket watching a movie. He walks into the room with a box of cookies and sits down next to her. "Mm, what you got there?" She asks him, gesturing to the cookie box. 

He laughs. "Cookies. Help yourself." 

He points the box her way and she grabs one for herself. "Ugh, they're so good." She moans as she eats the cookie. 

FP just laughs and rubs his hands up and down her legs as they lay in his lap. "Having some cravings there, baby?" 

"Oh you have no idea." 

"Well tell me what you want and I'll go get them." Her eyes go wide at the promise.

"Wait really?" 

"Yes really. Anything at all." 

"Hmmm," She leans against the arm of the couch and tries to think of what she's craving most. "carrots and peanut butter-" 

"Ew, together?" His nose crinkles up at the idea of it. 

"My tastebuds are seriously messed right now. I also really have a craving for spaghetti." 

"I can definitely get on board with that, I'll make it for dinner?" 

"Sounds perfect." 

"Alright, I'll be back, I'm going to get your carrots and peanut butter. in the meantime," He stands up from the couch and hands her the cookie box. "have some cookies." 

She smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her forehead, then he's out the door. 

His phone rings in his pocket as he's walking down the aisle of the grocery store. He smiles because he knows it's her. "Hi, babe." 

"Hi, honey. Can you pick up another box of cookies?" 

He laughs. "I'm on it." 

____________ 

2 months later Alice and FP are waiting for an ultrasound for their baby. 

"What do you think we're having?" Alice asks him. 

"Girl. You?" 

"I think it's a boy. I'm happy either way, but I just have this feeling." 

"Well, we're about to find out." FP says as the doctor walks in. 

"I'm Dr. Jennings, I'll be doing your ultrasound today." She greets them with a smile. "Can I get you to lift your shirt for me please?" Alice does so and the doctor gets the gel to put on her stomach. "This is going to be a little cold alright?" Alice nods and shivers a little as the doctor puts the gel on her stomach. 

She uses the ultrasound wand to examine their baby. "Good news, your baby is perfectly healthy. Do you hear that thumping noise?" Alice and FP nod. "That's the heartbeat." They smile at each other and FP kisses the side of her head. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" 

"Yes please." Alice answers. 

"You're having a girl, congratulations." 

"A girl! I knew it!" FP exclaims, cupping Alice's face with his hand and kissing her. "I love you so much, and I love our baby. I can't wait for a little mini version of you to come into our lives." 

She smiles at him with watery eyes. "I love you, Jonesy." She tells him as both of their hands drift to her stomach, caressing her baby bump. 

____________ 

"So does she have ears by now?" FP randomly asks as they're laying in bed. 

Alice sets aside the book she was reading and looks at him curiously. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Because I want to talk to her but I want to know if she can hear me." He replies. 

She smiles. "She can hear you, honey." 

"Good." He grins at her and loves further down the bed. She places her glasses on the nightstand and watches as he pulls her pyjama shirt up to reveal her baby bump. 

He places a kiss to her stomach and places his hands on it. "Hi princess, it's your daddy. I know you still have a while longer in there but I just wanted to tell you that me and mommy love you sooooo much and we can't wait to meet you." Alice smiles down at him as he talks to their unborn baby. "Were going to spoil you rotten, I promise. And you're going to be so beautiful, if you don't believe me just wait until you see your mama." Alice laughs at that and FP smiles up at her.

"We-" before he can even even begin his sentence a flutter runs through her stomach, making both her and FP jump a little. She recognizes the next one as a kick and smiles wide. "What was that?" FP asks her. 

"She just kicked." Alice explains with a grin. 

"She did?" He questions and she nods. "That's my girl!" He rubs her stomach and continues talking to her. "Hi baby girl! It's daddy again-" she kicks again and he smiles. "Yes! Hi, I love you so much!" Every time she kicks FP gets so excited and Alice can't help but smile as she watches him. 

He looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees it's getting late. "Alright princess, it's bedtime now. Try not to kick your mommy too much in there, she needs sleep too! We love you." He kisses her stomach and then pulls her shirt back down before coming up beside her again. 

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Alice says and FP smiles as he cups her cheek. 

"I know," he kisses her softly. "but I love you so much more." 

"Not possible." 

The next morning the 4 of them have breakfast together and Alice tells them the exciting news about their little sister. "So, the baby kicked for the first time last night!" She announces. 

"She did? That's great, mom!" Betty excitedly says. "Is she kicking right now?" 

"No, not now but I'll let you know if she does." 

"She's probably tired herself out from all the kicking she did last night." FP comments. 

"Hey you're the one who got her all hyper." The kids look at them confused so Alice explains. "He was talking to her last night and she kicked for the first time, he was so excited he kept talking to her and it must of got her all excited because then she didn't stop kicking all night." 

"She was kicking so much even I felt it when I was laying close to her. But I still find it adorable." FP smiles and places his hand on Alice's stomach. The baby kicks almost instantly. 

"I think she knows it's her daddy." Alice tells him with a smile. "She's kicking!" 

"I want to feel!" Betty says, rushing over to place a hand on her mother's stomach. "Oh my gosh, she's moving so much!" 

"I know!" 

"Jug you have to feel this!" Betty tells him. 

He slowly walks over and watches the three of them getting excited over the baby's kicks. "Jughead it's okay, you can feel if you want to. It's not weird." Alice tells him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure, give me your hand." He sticks his hand out and she places it on her stomach. "See?" 

"Oh, that's strange." He comments and Alice laughs. "But it's also pretty cool." 

"Alright, my turn again!" FP says, placing his hand on Alice's stomach and smiling away. 

____________ 

It's a few months later at two o'clock in the afternoon when Alice feels a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She grimaces and FP looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What is it? Are you okay, honey?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine-" another pain goes through her stomach and she lets out a small yelp. "I think she's ready to come out." 

He smiles wide. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. It's go time!" She tells him with a smile. 

He leans over and kisses her stomach. "See you soon princess, I can't wait to meet you."


	116. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP don’t make it to the Speakeasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the scene of Falice in bed together!!!!   
> This is how I think it's going to play out, (or how I hope it plays out), based on what we've been told about the scene!

The Speakeasy opening is tonight and Alice is on her way to Sunnyside trailer park. She gave Betty the car keys and told her she'd get a cab there. 

She did get a cab it's just going to the Speakeasy, it's going to FP's. They decided to drive there together since she wants to support him but can't really show it in public. "Right here." She tells the cab driver. 

She gets out of the back of the cab and walks up the steps to FP's trailer. She knocks and anxiously waits for him to answer. The door swings open and FP's mouth falls open at the sight of her. "Wow." Is all he can manage to say. 

She smiles. "Can I come in?" 

He swallows the lump in his throat and steps aside so she can walk in. "Please." 

She steps closer to him and fiddles with the undone tie loosely hanging around his neck. She places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss which he gladly accepts. 

His hands fall to her hips and he fists the fabric as he tries to pull her impossibly closer. "Al?" He mutters against her lips, his hands travelling up her back and hovering over her zipper. She hums, urging him to continue. "How bad do you want to go to this thing?" 

"Not that badly." 

He instantly pulls the zipper on her dresser. "Such a good answer." He scoops her up into his arms and carries her off to his bedroom. 

____________ 

They both fall back into the mattress. Their breathing uneven and their skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat from their activities. Her hair, that was nicely done, is now pulled out of the elastic and her blonde curls are splayed across his pillow. 

The window is fogged up and the sheets are a mess and they're not even thinking about the Speakeasy opening, far from it. 

He blindly searches for her hand as their breathing regulates and she hooks her leg over his. His fingertips trace the snake tattoo that takes residence on her hip, "I don't think I'll ever get over seeing this." 

She laughs. "I couldn't get rid of it." She explains vaguely. 

"I'm glad you didn't." He presses a kiss to her forehead and leans his head against hers. 

"Do you think anyone will notice that we didn't show up? Or that you didn't show up? I mean you are the manager." She asks him as her fingertips dance along his wrist. 

"I think it was more for the kid's enjoyment than ours, I don't think I'm being missed. Besides," he pulls her leg higher up on his hip. "I think we had much more fun here then we would've there." 

She smiles as she thinks over their recent activities. "I can't argue with you there." She lets out a soft sigh and, with the hand not holding his own, reaches up to run along his cheek. "I've missed this." 

"I have too but I know we're going to have a great time making up for lost time." She laughs and swats lightly at his chest and her laughter is so contagious he can't but help but laugh as well. 

Lord he had missed her, missed everything about her. The way her nose crinkles when she smiles and laughs, the way her hair tickles his nose as she lays right up against him, she has him wrapped around her finger in every way possible and he doesn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's apparently a lot of important plot points to get in during this scene (according to Roberto) but I liked how this was kind of short and sweet.   
> I think they'll probably talk about the game and the secret from their teen years and stuff, that's my guess anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	117. Baby (3)

FP drives like a mad man as he races to get them to the hospital. "Honey," Alice starts. "you can slow down a bit." 

"But I don't want you to be in pain." 

"I'm not, baby. She's coming slowly, it's more uncomfortable than painful right now." He nods and slows down a bit. 

He smiles widely and Alice notices. "What are you thinking about there, baby?" She asks him, setting her hand on his thigh as he drives. 

"The fact that in a few hours our baby girl will be here." She smiles at that answer. "God, I can't wait to meet her, Al." 

"Me either." She smiles as she feels their baby moving around in her stomach. "She's moving a lot, she must be excited to come out." 

"I'm excited for her to come out too!" 

____________ 

The doctors bring her to a room as soon as they get there. The doctor gives her a hospital gown to put on and then leaves the room. FP sits on her hospital bed as she changes. 

She strips down to her undergarments and just as she's about to slip on the hospital gown FP stops her. "Wait!" 

"What?" She wonders. He drops to his knees in front of her. She looks down at him, confused, and he places his hands on her stomach, placing kisses all over her bump. 

"I just wanted another look at the bump before she comes out." 

She smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair. "I love you, you know that right?" 

"I know," he says with a grin, standing up from the floor. "but I love you more." He kisses her before she can protest. "Now, lets get that hospital gown on you so we can relax as we wait for her arrival." She laughs and he rubs her stomach. 

He helps her into her hospital bed and pulls up a chair beside it, reaching for her hand and running his thumb along her knuckles. 

"You can come up in here with me you know, sit beside me." She tells him. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to crowd you and make you uncomfortable." 

"I'm okay right now, baby. Who knows, maybe this labor won't be so bad, it's pretty easy so far."   
____________ 

She spoke way too soon. 

"Oh my God, get this child out of me!" She screams. 

"I'm sorry, Alice, you're only 5 centimetres, I'm afraid it's still going to be a while." 

"You have got to be kidding me!" She sighs, her head thumping back onto the pillow as a tear runs down her cheek. "Damnit." She hisses as another contraction starts. 

"It's okay, baby, just breathe." FP tries to soothe her through it, rubbing her back. 

"This is all your fault!" She yells at him. He stares at her, dumbfounded. "You got me pregnant!" 

"Alice, honey, we decided to have another baby together." He reminds her, quickly realizing it was the wrong thing to say as she turns her head and glares at him. He stands up. "I'm going to go get you some ice chips." 

"I think that'd be best." 

He presses a quick kiss to her head and then rushes out of the room. He pulls out his phone as he walks to get Alice some ice chips. He sees he has a bunch of missed calls and texts from the kids. He dials Betty's phone number and waits for her to pick up. "FP! Finally, where are you two?" 

"We're at the hospital, your mom's in labor, that's why I haven't answered." 

"Oh my God! How is she doing?" 

"Well we've been here since about 2:30 and and it's 8:12, she's only 5 centimetres, why don't you take a wild guess how she's doing?" 

"Is there anything I can bring to help?" 

"Yeah you got a tranquilizer handy?" 

"Just get her lots of ice chips." 

"That's what I just did. We're in room 112." 

"Me and Jug will be there soon!" 

FP heads back to Alice's room, the cup of ice chips in his hands. As soon as he opens the door he hears Alice yelling at the doctor. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asks as he walks into the room. 

"She said I can't push." Alice snarls, glaring at the doctor. 

"I know it hurts and you feel the need to push, but trust me when I say you can not push." 

"How far along is she?" FP asks, setting the ice chips on the table beside Alice's bed. 

"6 centimetres." 

"Yeah, don't push Al, it'll hurt like hell." The doctor smiles at him before walking out of the room. 

"It already does." 

"I know, if I could take the pain for you I would." He kisses the side of her head and hands her the cup of ice chips. "Here, baby, I got you some ice chips." 

"Thank you." She smiles softly at him. 

"Of course, anything to make you feel even a little bit better." She shuffles uncomfortably in her hospital bed. "You alright?" 

"My back is killing me. They need to make these hospital beds more comfortable." 

"You want me to rub your back? Might make you feel a bit better." He offers and she nods, scooting forward on her bed so he can squeeze in behind her. 

He runs his hands up and down her back, kneading and massaging as he does. "Ow, shit, shit." She whines and FP knows she's having another contraction so he offers her one of his hands, the other rubbing her back. 

"Breathe, honey, breathe. In and out." 

"I know that you idiot!" She yells at him. "I'm sorry, honey, you're not an idiot-" 

"Al, if it makes you feel better you can call me whatever you want." He tells her, wincing as he feels her other hand squeeze his leg, her nails digging into him. 

Of course that's when Betty and Jughead would walk in. "Bad time?" Jughead questions, looking at Alice doubled over, yelling in pain and FP behind her, trying to calm her as best he can. Betty swats at his shoulder. 

"She's having a contraction." FP explains. 

Alice sighs and falls back against FP. "That was the worst one yet." He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Hi, kids." She says with a sigh, trying to force out a smile. 

____________ 

"You got this, baby. You can do this, push as hard as you can!" FP encourages. He's holding one of her legs in his right hand and his left is being held by her. 

"Alright, Alice, on the count of three you're going to give me a big push." The doctor tells her and Alice nods. "One, two, three." Alice squeezes her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she can. 

She wraps her hand around his tighter, crushing it as she gives birth to their baby girl. He cocks his head to watch as their daughter is born, it's gross and he regrets his decision instantly but he also can't pull his eyes away as his daughter's head comes out. "You're doing great, baby!" FP encourages. "Her head is out!" 

Her head falls back against the pillow and he turns to her to help her get through it. "You're doing so amazing baby, she's almost out." He kisses her forehead and lets her wrap her hand around his better, squeezing hard as she pushes. 

“Good job, Alice. Keep going!” The doctor encourages. “She’s almost out!” 

After that it’s just a few more pushes until they hear the cry of their daughter filling the room. “Would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor asks FP and he nods. They hand him a pair of scissors and show him where to cut. 

“Al, she’s so beautiful. She’s as beautiful as you are.” He kisses her forehead as she watches their baby be cleaned up. 

“She got your hair.” Alice tells him with a smile, catching a glimpse of the dark hair that covers their daughter’s head. 

FP smiles as the nurse carries their crying baby over to them. She places her on Alice’s chest and the crying instantly stops. “She’s perfect.” Alice sniffles. 

“She is.” FP agrees, kissing Alice softly. 

“Does she have a name yet?” The nurse asks. 

“Yes, Lindie Pendleton Jones.” FP answers with a smile. Alice adamantly refused to name her another variation of Forysthe but she did suggest Pendleton as a middle name and he was happy to agree. 

____________ 

Alice is crying as she packs up her hospital bag, FP is dressing their daughter and getting her ready to go in her car seat. “Mom? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Betty asks, her voice filled with concern. 

“She’s alright Betty, her hormones are just a little all over the place.” FP answers for her. “Lindie sneezed and she started crying.” 

“I’m a freak.” Alice sighs, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“You’re not a freak, baby,” FP comforts her. “you’re just hormonal. You’ll be back to your old self in no time.” He kisses her cheek and turns so she can see Lindie better. “Just look what you gave us.” 

“She’s so perfect.” Alice coos, letting her head rest on FP’s shoulder. 

“Just like you.” FP replies, pecking a kiss to her forehead.


	118. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday so that’s where the idea for this one came from!

Alice wakes up early in the morning and smiles at the sight of FP cuddled up beside her. She rolls onto her side and pecks a kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed. 

She walks downstairs and starts the coffee machine, preparing to make him breakfast in bed. 

Betty and Jughead come down shortly after. “Why are you so happy this morning?” Betty questions with a smile. 

“It’s FP’s birthday.” Alice answers as if it’s obvious. 

“So shouldn’t FP be the one all smiley this morning?” 

Jughead shakes his head. “My dad hates his birthday.” 

Alice laughs, catching the kids off guard. “He does not hate his birthday.” 

“Yes, he does!” Jughead insists. 

“Jughead, I’ve known your father a very long time. Believe me, that man does not hate his birthday, he says he does but you should see how happy he gets when people celebrate it.” 

“Seriously?” Alice nods. “Now I feel bad that I never really celebrated it. I mean I’d wish him a happy birthday but I always believed he hated his birthday so I never did anything for it.” 

“Well this is your year to celebrate with him!” Alice tells him. “I’m making him breakfast and there’s a cake in the fridge downstairs for him. You just watch how he’ll be. He’ll try and deny it but you can see right through him.” 

Alice hears the bedroom door open and hears footsteps coming downstairs. FP comes into the kitchen a few seconds later. “Good morning.” He says to the 3 of them. 

“Happy birthday, dad!” Jughead tells him with a big smile, hugging him. 

“Thanks kid.” FP smiles at him. 

“Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you, Betty.” 

He walks over to Alice and she pulls him into a hug. “Happy birthday, baby! I love you!” He pulls back with a smile and she takes his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. 

“I love you more. Thank you.” He kisses her again and the kids clear their throats. FP pulls away and turns to the kids. “Hey! It’s my birthday, I deserve a little love!” 

“I thought you hated your birthday, dad?” Jughead questions with a knowing smile. 

“I do.” FP insists. 

“I made you waffles, honey!” Alice tells him, handing him a plate with a stack of waffles on it. 

“My favourite!” He grins at her and kisses her again. He takes the waffles and sits down at the counter. 

He’s about to dig in when Alice stops him. “Wait!” She tells him. She rummages through a drawer until she finds what she’s looking for. She pokes a candle into his waffle stack and lights it. “Make a wish, honey!” 

He smiles at her and closes his eyes, making a wish before blowing out his candle. He hooks his arm around Alice’s waist and pulls her onto his lap, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “Thank you, Al.” 

“Of course, baby. It’s your birthday! We have to celebrate!” 

“You know, dad, for someone who claims to hate making a big deal about their birthday you sure do seem pretty happy about it.” 

“Fine. You caught me. I love celebrating my birthday.” FP admits, cutting into his waffles and taking a big bite. Alice just laughs and kisses his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short but I hope you liked it anyway!


	119. Bachelorette Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Aw_too_Bad on Wattpad. 
> 
> “OMG U HAVE TO DO ALICE’S BACHELORETTE PARTY!!!”

“Alice!” Hermione yells as she walks into the Jones- Smith household, Mary in tow. She gets no answer so she heads upstairs. She opens the door to their bedroom and sees them cuddled up, fast asleep in each other’s arms. “Hello! Wake up you two!” She yells, startling Alice awake. 

“Hermione? How did you get in our house?” She groggily asks. 

“Fred told me where the spare key was.” She explains nonchalantly. “Now get up and get your fiancé up too!” 

Alice yawns and rolls onto her side and lightly shakes FP awake, planting kisses on his face. “FP,” she whispers as she shakes him. “babe, wake up.” 

Hermione and Mary rolls their eyes as they watch her wake him. “They’re disgusting.” Hermione comments quietly, making Mary laugh. 

FP smiles when he opens his eyes and sees her. “Well good morning, gorgeous.” He kisses her softly and she smiles before going in for another. 

“Alright you two, save it for the honeymoon.” Mary says, making them break apart. 

“Why are you two in our bedroom?” FP asks when he finally notices Mary and Hermione standing there. 

“Bachelor and bachelorette party, honey.” Alice explains. 

“Yeah so get dressed and go to my place, Fred is waiting.” Hermione demands. 

“Fine. But can you leave the room while I get dressed?” FP asks the two women. 

“FP, we don’t have time!” Hermione exclaims. “Just put on your pants and go! I’ve seen you in your underwear before, remember Fred and Tom stole your clothes from the locker room, leaving only your underwear behind?” 

Alice snickers and FP rolls his eyes at the memory. “Come on, you know what I mean. Just turn around, close your eyes or something.” 

“I don’t-” Mary cuts her off by whispering FP’s situation in her ear. “Well jeez, you could’ve just said that! Go take a cold shower and get rid of it!” 

He sighs and grabs a pillow, placing it at the front of his boxers as he shuffles to the bathroom. 

“Alright, up and at em!” Hermione coxes Alice out of bed. 

“Go put on a pot of coffee, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“No getting in the shower with FP.” Hermione warms her. 

Alice narrows her eyes at her. “I won’t. I’ll be down soon, I promise.” 

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that.” The two women turn to leave the room but Mary stops and turns back to Alice. “Oh, we bought you a dress for tonight!” Mary points to a dress bag draped over the chair and then they’re out the door. 

Alice gets out of bed and closes her bedroom door before walking into the joint bathroom. FP peeks his head out of the shower, relieved to see Alice and not Hermione or Mary. 

She smiles at him and locks the door before lifting her t-shirt over her head and shimmying out of her pyjama bottoms. 

He smiles and slides the shower door open further so Alice can get in. “They’re going to kill you, you know that right?” 

“Oh well, I’m not going to see you all day and they seem intent on keeping us apart so I’m willing to take the risk.” 

He smiles and wraps his arms around her, kissing her slowly. They hear the doorknob wiggle and Alice sighs as she lets her head drop onto FP’s shoulder. 

“FP!” Hermione yells on the other side of the door. “Pull out and both of you get out of the shower!” 

“You need new friends.” FP says, turning off the shower. 

“Wouldn’t matter, she’s married to your best friend.” She kisses him once more before they both get out of the shower. 

As if by some miracle Hermione and Mary manage to get Alice and FP ready and send FP across the street to Fred’s. 

It doesn’t take long for Alice’s house to be filled with people, ranging from her family and friends to co workers of her and FP. 

“Can you believe our Alice is getting married next week?” Mary slurs as she wraps her arms around Alice. 

“She’s growing up so fast.” Hermione agrees. 

“Oh quit it you two and lay off on the margaritas.” Alice laughs, shoving both of their arms off of her. 

“We have another surprise for you.” Mary tells her. Hermione smiles. 

“Oh good lord, what now?” 

“It’ll be here any minute now!” Hermione vaguely answers before both her and Mary leave her to go wait by the door. 

“It’s here!” Hermione exclaims shortly after. 

Mary pulls out a chair from the dining table and pulls Alice over to sit down on it. 

Hermione opens the door and a man wearing a firefighter outfit walks in holding a boombox. “Oh no.” Alice sighs, letting her head fall into her hands, she knows exactly what this is. 

“Who’s the bride to be?” The man asks. 

Alice sighs and raises her hand. “That would be me.” 

He sets his boombox down and hits play, starting a song. “I was called down here because someone complained about it being too hot, now I realize you’re the source of the hotness.” Alice stifles her laugh at the cheesiness of the bit. 

He pulls off his jacket, leaving him completely bare from the waist up except for a pair of red suspenders. He struts over to Alice’s chair and straddles her, giving her a lap dance as everyone in the house hoots and cheers. Hermione hands her a dollar bill. 

The stripper steps back and rips off his pants, leaving him in a red speedo. He’s about to come back to Alice and finish his dance but she practically jumps out of her chair before he can. 

Hermione pouts at her. “Excuse me a moment, I’ll be back.” She pushes Mary into the chair and hands her the dollar bill Hermione had given her. “In the mean time, Mary, you enjoy.” 

She walks into the bathroom and pulls out her cell phone, dialling FP. 

“Hey, baby.” He answers. “How’s your party?” 

“Crazy. Yours?” 

“Just me and the guys, a case of beer and a football game.” 

“So lucky.” 

He laughs into the phone. “Why is yours crazy? Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” She assures him. “I just think Hermione and Mary set out to trash our house tonight.” 

“Lot of people?” 

“Pretty sure every woman in Riverdale above 18 is in our house. Plus they hired a stripper.” 

“What!” FP exclaims. 

“He’s giving lap dances in the dining room.” 

“Did he give you one?” She smiles since she knows he’s asking because he’s jealous. 

“Started to but then he ripped off his pants and I gave Mary my turn.” 

“Thank God. I know it’s a bachelor/bachelorette party thing to hire a stripper but I gotta say babe, I don’t like the idea of it.” 

“I don’t like it either, that’s why I called. Come over for a bit, go back later.” He can practically hear the naughty promises in her vague sentence. 

“I’m on my way.” 

She hangs up the phone and walks back into the other room, Hermione is in the seat now. “There she is! Alice, come finish your turn!” 

“No, it’s okay. You keep going.” 

The front door opens and everyone turns to see FP walk in. “Hey! No Fiancé’s, this is your bachelorette party!” Hermione scolds. 

Alice takes FP’s hand and drags him in the direction of the stairs. “You have fun down here, we’re going to have our own fun up here.”


	120. Drunk Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @oopsleighmila on Wattpad! 
> 
> “Can you do one where FP sends Alice a drunk text or something?”

“Mom! I’m home!” Betty announces as she walks in the door. 

“In the kitchen, honey.” Alice calls. 

“Good, nothing special.” She answers, sitting down at the kitchen island. “Hey mom? Would it be okay if I invited Jug over tonight? I know we’re having a movie night but you know how much Jug likes movies.” 

Alice smiles. “Sure sweetheart, he’s more than welcome.” 

So that night they have movie night and as Alice is making popcorn she gets a text. 

FP  
Hey, Al. 

She decides she’ll answer him back later and walks into the living room with the popcorn and other snacks. Part way through the movie she gets another text. 

FP  
Al?

She keeps getting text messages. 

“Mom, your phone is going crazy! Is everything alright?” Betty asks her. 

“Yeah, honey, everything is fine. I’m just going to go take care of this. I’ll be back.” 

She pulls out her phone and reads all the text messages she missed from him. 

FP   
Baby.

FP  
You’re so pretty.

FP  
I’m so lucky. 

FP  
Al, you’re a goddess. 

FP  
I love you. 

She realizes he must be drunk and texts him back. 

Alice  
I love you too, baby. Get some sleep.” 

She gets a text back almost instantly. 

FP  
I can’t, Al. Come see me. 

She figures going there is a better idea than him possibly driving to her. 

“Hey kids? I have to go take care of a work issue, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Will you guys be okay?” Alice asks the kids. 

“Yeah, mom, go ahead. We’ll be fine.” Betty assures her. 

Alice drives to the Southside to FP’s trailer, letting herself in with the key he gave her. 

She expects to see him completely plastered, passed out on the couch or something, so imagine her surprise when she sees him smiling at her from the couch, a glass of water in his hand. “Well hello there beautiful.” 

“I thought you were drunk?” She tells him, kicking off her shoes and walking over to him. 

“No, baby.” She takes the glass from his hand and brings it to her nose, sniffing it. “It’s water, honey.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. “Then why did you send me a million texts?” 

“I missed you.” 

She has to try really hard to fight the smile tugging on her lips. “I was with your son and my daughter. What if they had grabbed my phone?” 

“Just be happy they didn’t.” He grabs her hand and pulls her down onto the couch beside him. “Now I know you’re probably mad at me but I think you should give me a kiss anyway.” 

“You’re a pain in my ass, Jones.” She tells him, smiling as she cups his face and kisses him. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was drunk! Clearly you forgot I’m in AA, honey.” 

Her cheeks flush and she ignores the comment. “Well can you blame me? You were blowing up my phone, telling me how pretty I am, that I’m a goddess.” 

“I think all of those things when I’m sober, I don’t have to be drunk to call you beautiful. You are.” He kisses the side of her head and wraps his arms around her.


	121. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a mash up of Gladys coming back to Riverdale and the scene where FP supposedly sneaks in Betty's window by accident. Enjoy!

"Mom!" Betty calls as she walks into the house. 

"I'm the kitchen." 

"You'll never guess who came back to Riverdale!" 

Alice's eyebrow perks up. "Who?" 

"Jughead's mom and sister!" Alice freezes. 

Gladys is back in town? Of course she would show up just as her and FP get back together. 

"They did?" Betty nods and Alice swallows the lump in her throat. 

"Jug is so happy!" 

"I'm happy for him, it must be nice to see them again. How does FP feel about it?" 

"I'm not sure, he's probably happy about it." 

Alice forces a smile. "Probably." 

FP texts her all day. 

Text Message: FP 😘  
Hey, Al. 

She doesn't respond. So, he continues to text her. 

Text Message: FP 😘  
Babe? You there? 

No response. 

Text Message(s): FP 😘  
Shit.  
I'm guessing you heard?  
Can we talk? I think we need to. 

That's when she finally decides to answer. 

He smiles when he sees her name show up on his phone. 

Text Message: Al 🐍👑   
I heard. I'm happy for you. 

He laughs out loud when he reads her text. He knows her better than she knows herself and he knows she pissed. So, he texts her back. 

Text Message: FP 😘  
No, you're not. 

She rolls her eyes. He knows her too well, but she doesn't want to be the reason that his marriage doesn't work out. 

Text Message: Al 🐍👑  
I am. I'm happy for Jug, I'm happy for you that you get to see your daughter again, and I'm happy that your family is back together. 

He's about to text her back when another text from her comes through. 

Text Message: Al 🐍👑  
I'm going to bed, don't fuck this up. It's your second chance. 

She's right, it is his second chance, and he doesn't intend to let it slip through his fingers. 

He gets up and grabs his jacket, grabbing his keys off his dresser and then he's out the door. 

He drives to the Northside of town and pulls up outside Alice's house. He goes over to Fred's house and knocks on the door, anxiously waiting for him to answer. 

"FP? It's eleven thirty, what do you want?" A cranky Fred groggily asks. 

"I need to borrow a ladder." 

Fred raises an eyebrow at him. "In the garage." 

"You're not going to ask why?" 

"I don't think I want to know. Just don't do anything illegal or get yourself hurt. Bring it back in the morning." He shuts the door and FP walks over to the garage opening it and searching for a ladder. 

He finds it and walks over to Alice's house. He peers up at the windows in the house. Shit. He's been in Alice's bedroom plenty of times but he'd be lying if he said he knew which one was her window. 

He hasn't snuck into her window since they were teenagers and that was when she lived in a trailer on the Southside and it was much easier to find her window. 

He decides on one and prays he's right as he puts the ladder up against the side of the house and climbs up. He peers in and nearly falls off the ladder when he sees Betty asleep in her bed. He definitely has the wrong window. 

He quietly, but quickly, climbs down the ladder, praying Betty doesn't wake up. 

He moves the ladder to below the other window, confident that this one is Alice's. He climbs up and looks in the window, sighing happily when he sees it is in fact Alice's bedroom. Though, he can't see much since the curtains are closed and he can just see through the little gap between them. 

He knocks on the window and waits for her to get out of bed and let him in. He knocks again just to make sure she heard him. 

The curtains open slightly and he sees her peek out to see who, or what, it is at her window. He can here her cursing on the other side of the window once she sees it's him and for a second he doesn't think she's going to let him in, but then the window slides up and she draws back the curtains for him to climb in. "What the hell are you doing here?" She yells at him in a hushed voice. 

"You wouldn't talk to me so I came to you so you wouldn't have a choice." 

"Are you crazy? Your wife and daughter are back in town, this is your second chance!" 

"No. This," he takes her hand. "is my second chance." 

"FP-" 

"Alice, I have wanted you back ever since we ended things. All these years I've wanted you and only you, if you had of told me at any point in the last twenty something years that you wanted me to I would've left Gladys in a second. You really think I'm gonna give you up again?" 

"I don't want you to regret your choice if this, you and I, don't work out." 

"Hey, who says it's not going to work out?" 

"Well what's different now then it was twenty years ago?" 

"We're not kids anymore. We know what love really is. I'm not going to let you slip away so easily this time, I'm not going to let you push me away." A year slips down her cheek and he cups her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Hey, hey, baby what's wrong?" 

"I'm just so scared to lose you. I finally have you back in my life and I can't lose you again." 

"You're not going to." He presses a soft kiss to her lips and rests his forehead against hers. "God, Al, there is no one I would rather have piss me off for the rest of my life than you." She laughs at that and his his chest. 

"I love you." She tells him, looking up at him with glossy eyes. 

"I love you, too. Only you." 

Her eyebrow perks up. "Prove it." 

"Oh believe me," he hoists her up so both of her legs wrap around his waist. "I intend to." And with that, he kisses her again, planning to prove to her just how much he loves her and wants her. 

Only her.


	122. Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked Mädchen to tease in emojis what’s coming for Falice in the near future. Here’s my take on what I think these emojis mean. 
> 
> “🐍🐍🛏 (jacket emoji) 💋📞” 
> 
> (I don’t have the emoji she used (because I haven’t updated my phone) but it was of a jacket so.)

"God, I could stay here forever." FP sighs as he holds Alice close to his side. 

"I wish you could." She admits, her fingers tracing the Serpent tattoo along his side. "One day." 

That catches him off guard. She's never usually get open about talking about their future, choosing to live in the present. Or maybe, and what he finds more likely, is that she's scared to jinx what could be. 

"Yeah?" He questions, cocking his head to look at her. 

"Yeah." She confirms and he smiles. "One day when the kids find out and are okay with this, though I fear they never will be, then you won't have to leave. You can stay." 

"I look forward to it." 

"Me too." She presses a kiss to his jaw and snuggles closer to him as his hand traces along the snake on her thigh. 

"You know, I have seen this thing a million times and I will never get over how hot it is." He tells her, still admiring the tattoo on her thigh. "And I am so glad you didn't get rid of it." 

She shrugs. "I was going to, made an appointment to, but every time I backed out. It's the one part of my past I still had." She explains. "Plus it hurt like hell and I didn't go through that for nothing." 

He laughs and kisses her head. "Well I for one am very glad you didn't get rid of it. It's hot, Al... very hot." He traces his hand higher up her thigh and she laughs knowingly. 

"Hold your horses mister, we don't have time, Betty will be home soon." 

"Both of our children are pretty oblivious, I don't think they'll clue in." He moves them so he's hovering over her, leaving little kisses along her jaw and throat. 

"Yes because the two of us in bed together isn't obvious at all." She takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly. "We can arrange something though, maybe you could sneak me in again tonight?" She raises her eyebrow and he nods quickly. 

"Deal." He kisses her, longer than the kiss she gave him, both melting into it until she pulls away. 

"We're never going to get up if you don't stop that." 

"Your door locks." He points out before kissing along her neck. 

"Yes but your truck is parked in my driveway." 

"Fine." He sighs and kisses her once more before rolling beside her. 

"I'll make it up to you," she leans over and kisses him once more. "I promise." 

"I look forward to it." He watches her as she puts on her robe, tying it loosely. She's a vision. 

She throws his clothes to him and brushes her hair as she waits for him to get dressed. 

He wraps his arms around her from behind and she smiles at the feel of him. "Time for my great escape." 

She squeezes his hand. "I'll walk you out." 

The two of them walk downstairs to her front door. "I'll see you soon?" He questions. 

"Definitely." She confirms, smiling as she pulls his face to hers to kiss him. 

"I'm never going to leave if you keep on distracting me." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" 

He watches as her eyes drift behind him. "What are you looking at?" He turns back to her to see her smirking at him. 

She unties her robe slowly and opens it, giving him a view of her body. He chuckles as he stares at her and then she closes her robe again. "Have a fun drive home." 

"You're going to get me in an accident now that that image is in my brain." He walks outside and gets into his truck, waving at her once as he drives off. 

His phone rings a few minutes later and he smiles. He doesn't even check the contact name just hits answer. "Miss me already?" He answers. 

However, the voice on the other end of the line isn't Alice's voice. 

"Hello, Forsythe." Gladys speaks. "Miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not what's going to happen but I can dream. Also, the jacket emoji probably means Serpent Jacket but I've wanting them to do a scene like that as an homage to Scream so let me have it.


	123. Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kathisa16 on Wattpad:   
> “Can you do one where Falice are sneaking around at the Keller-McCoy wedding, bc they still don’t want to tell anyone but then they get into a fight and finally tell each other how much they love each other and at the end Alice catches the bouquet.”

Alice shows up at FP's at 8:12. The kids left for school at 8:00 and wasted no time in heading over to see him. 

She lets herself in with he key he gave her, picking up his mail off the front step. "FP?" She calls but gets no response. He must still be asleep so she walks into his bedroom, smiling when she sees him fast asleep. 

She shrugs her coat off and crawls up the bed to lay beside him. She places a soft kiss to his lips and strokes the stubble covering his jaw. 

His eyes flutter open and he smiles at the sight of her. "Well this is a nice way to wake up." He says, making her laugh as he leans in and kisses her. "Hi, gorgeous, what are you doing here so early?" 

She shrugs and he wraps his arms around her, holding her to him. "I missed you, duh." 

He laughs. "Al, we were together yesterday." He points out. "But I missed you too." 

"I don't think you giving Betty and I our takeout is considered spending time together." 

"Pretty thrilling to me." 

She smiles. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah, damn near took my breath away when you walked in looking the way you did." 

"You're sweet." 

"You're hot." 

She laughs and kisses him again, longer this time, melting into him. "I grabbed your mail by the way." 

"Thanks. Anything good in there?" He asks and she thumbs through it. She stops when she sees the delicate ivory coloured envelope with his name on it. "What's that?" 

"Invite to Tom and Sierra's wedding." 

"Isn't it crazy? They were together all those years ago, separated and married other people and now twenty years later they're getting married." He wraps his arms around her a little tighter. "Kinda like you and I." 

"We're not getting married, Forsythe." 

"Not yet." She turns her head to look at him at his response and then turns her attention back to the invite, ignoring his statement. 

She clears her throat and awkwardly steers the conversation back to the invite. 

Save The Date For The Upcoming Marriage of Sierra McCoy and Tom Keller. 

| December 20th, 2018| 

FP and Jughead Jones (plus one) 

Please check off your choice for dinner:   
Chicken ◻️             Beef ◻️

 

"Looks like you get a plus one." 

"Well I'm taking you obviously." 

"I already got an invite." 

"So I won't take a plus, I'll come pick you up and we'll go together." 

She feels her heart rate pick up. "We can't, the kids don't know about us." 

"I've been thinking about that, maybe we should tell them." 

"You're joking right?"

"Why would I be joking, Al?" 

"We can't tell the kids about us!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because we just can't." She moves out of his embrace and gets off of his bed, stepping away from him. 

He sighs and falls back in his bed. "That's not a reason, Al." She scoffs and rolls her eyes but doesn't respond... she doesn't even know what to say to him. "I can't believe it." He scoffs. 

"What?" 

"You're scared."

She narrows her eyes at him, her hands finding their place on her hips as she stares him down. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You're scared." He repeats. "You're scared to admit to yourself that this is much more than just sleeping together and enjoying each other's company. You're scared to admit that you have real feelings for me." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She shrugs her coat back on. 

"No?" He raises an eyebrow at her. 

"No." 

"Okay then. Sit back down and talk with me." 

"I have somewhere to be, Forsythe." 

"No, you don't." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because you wouldn't have came here if you did. Like I said, you're scared. That's why you're leaving." 

"Whatever." She turns to walk out of his bedroom door. 

"I love you!" He calls after her, trying to get her to admit her feelings for him. 

She stops momentarily but he soon hears the front door slam shut and he sighs as he falls back into the pillows. 

____________ 

"Mom? Are you ready?" Betty asks as she stands in the doorway of Alice's room. 

"I am but I'm not sure I want to go." 

"Mom you can't skip this wedding just because you're sad about FP." 

Alice mouth falls open slightly. "Wait... what?" 

"You've been sad for three weeks, I know it's because you and FP ended things." 

"How did you-" 

"Me and Jug saw your name in his phone and read the messages. Wasn't hard to figure out after that, though we could've dealt without reading some of the things you two say to each other." 

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew?" 

"I figured there was a reason you kept it a secret for seven months, I thought you would tell me when you were ready to." 

"Well it's over now so I guess it doesn't matter." 

"Mom, you're miserable without him," Betty points out. "and he's miserable without you too!" 

Alice's eyebrow quirks up. "He is?" 

"The man is heartbroken, mom." 

"Well... good." She smooths out her dress and takes one last look in the mirror. "Let's go." 

During the ceremony Betty makes them sit with FP and Jughead. Betty taking the spot between the two men leaving Alice no choice but to sit beside FP. 

"Alice." He states, plainly, not even looking at her. 

"Forsythe." 

They don't say a word to each other but they both keep sneaking little glances at one another throughout the ceremony. 

They're sat together at the reception as well and they still won't speak to each other, they eat in silence. 

"Come on, Jug, let's go dance." Betty says, pulling on her boyfriends hand and giving him a look. 

Alice stands up after they leave and walks towards the bar. FP watches her go and sighs. He watches her down a shot of tequila and that's when he stands up. 

He storms over to the bar and steps in front of her. "We need to talk." 

"No, we don't." 

"Yes we do because believe it or not, Alice, I've been fucking miserable without you." She looks up at him, staring him deep in his eyes. "And seeing you today and watching you ignore me is actually killing me." 

"FP-" 

"Alice, I miss you, I didn't want this. I've been killing myself trying to get you to talk to me but you're so damn stubborn that you won't answer any of my texts or calls." 

"FP-" 

"I didn't think I'd make you that mad when I called you out. I just wanted to go public with this, us, because I'm so crazy about you I just want everyone to know that you're mine." 

"Jesus, FP, would you let me speak?" 

"No, because I don't want to hear you tell me to go away or that-" 

She interrupts him by placing her finger to his lips. "I love you too." 

"You do?" He mumbles and she laughs. 

"Yes you idiot. I love you, and I'm sorry for ignoring you and ruining this because I was scared to tell you how I feel. You were right I was scared but I just don't want to lose you and I-" 

He pulls her to him as she speaks and kisses her, effectively silencing her. He feels her hands grab at his arms, traveling up to tangle in his hair as she melts into his kiss. 

"You're never going to lose me, Al... not again. I'm not letting you go that easily." 

She smiles and kisses him again before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "The kids know by the way." 

"Yeah, Jug told me they read our text messages. I think we scarred them." 

"Maybe they shouldn't go snooping." Alice says making him laugh. "God, I love you so much. This has been the longest three weeks of my life." 

"Mine too." He kisses her again and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop because he's missed her so damn much and he doesn't ever want to go without her kisses again. 

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Sierra announces into a microphone. 

Alice breaks their kiss and smiles. "I'll be right back, don't move." She pecks a kiss on his cheek before rushing onto the dance floor. 

"1...2...3... catch!" The bouquet soars through the air and everyone tries to catch it. 

It lands in Alice's hands and she holds it up proudly. Everybody claps and then carries on with what they were doing before.

Alice walks back over to FP, waving the bouquet in her hand and smiling at him. "Look what I caught, you know what that means!" 

FP chuckles and draws her close to kiss her temple. "One thing at a time, babe." She laughs and he leans his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "But don't worry, I'm going to marry you one day. I've known that since I was 16 years old."


	124. Class Ring

FP is the one to wake up first, smiling when he sees Alice fast asleep beside him, wearing his t-shirt and wrapped in his arms. 

They moved in together a month ago and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to waking up next to her. 

She turns in her sleep and snuggles into his side, her blonde hair splaying over his chest and the loose strands tickling his chin. 

He runs his fingers through her hair as she sleeps in his arms. He hears her hum and he chuckles, his fingers pausing. “Don’t stop. That feels nice.” 

He laughs. “Sorry, honey.” His fingers start running through her hair again and she sighs pleasantly. 

“How long have you been awake for?” 

“Five minutes? Not very long. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“You watching me sleep, Jones?” 

“Kinda hard not to when you wrap your entire body around me.” 

She looks up at him and smirks. “You love it.” 

“Yeah... I do.” She leans her head up, puckering her lips for him to lay a kiss on. “Good morning. How’d you sleep?” 

“Amazing.” She shoves the blankets back and squirms around. “Wonderful.” She swings her leg over his so she’s settled on his lap. “Perfect. All because you were beside me.” She leans in and kisses him softly. “You know, it’s funny, I never realized how much I hated falling asleep alone at night until we started sneaking around and you had to leave every time. And now that you don’t have to leave I swear it’s some of the best sleep of my life.” 

“Same here. I like waking up next to you.” His hands come to rest on her hips, squeezing gently. “The messy hair, the sleepy eyes, the little bit of drool at the corner of your mouth.” She laughs and swats his chest. “Hey, it’s cute!” 

She rolls her eyes and takes his face in her hands, pulling him into a long, slow kiss. 

His hands slip underneath his t-shirt she’s wearing and run up and down her sides. 

Then it hits him. 

An epiphany of sorts. 

He wants this, Alice, every day for the rest of his life. 

He pulls back from the kiss and she tries to chase his lips. He chuckles as he cups her cheek. Her hand comes up to hold his. 

“Marry me.” 

Her eyes grow wide. “What?” 

“Marry me, Al.” 

She’s trying hard to fight the smile pulling on her lips. “You’re serious?” She questions. 

“Of course I am, Al, I love you and I’ve wanted to marry you for over twenty years.” 

She smiles big and bright and he can’t fight the smile that forms on his face at the sight of it. “FP of course I’ll marry you.” 

“You will?” 

“Yes, oh my God yes!” She kisses him and he kisses her back for a few seconds before pulling away again. 

“Wait!” He moves her off of his lap and scrambles out of the bed as she watches, confused. 

He searches through his nightstand drawer until he finds what he’s looking for. He turns back to her and gets down on one knee. “It’s not an engagement if there’s no ring and since I don’t have an actual engagement ring, because, believe it or not, this wasn’t planned,” She laughs and he smiles. “I hope you’ll accept my class ring as your engagement ring for now.” He slides it onto her finger.

“For now? How about forever? I don’t need some fancy ring to know that we’re engaged. Plus, I like your class ring.” He smiles and raises her hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on it. “Now kiss me already!” She demands and he laughs as he leans up to kiss her. 

His hands travel down to the back of her thighs as he stands up and he picks her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. “God... I love you so damn much.” He mumbles against her lips. 

“I love you more.” 

“Not possible.” He tells her just before planting kisses all over her neck, making her laugh and he can’t wait to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a part two to my last one shot in a way? A lot of you wanted to see a wedding and that’s where I was going with this, I had a plan, but I like how this turned out anyway and I hope you did too!


	125. It Wasn’t Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: karyv_mp on Wattpad   
> “Can you do one inpsired by “The Notebook”?? Like they haven’t seen each other in a long time but when they see each other again FP is like... it wasn’t over, still isn’t over!!”

"Can you believe you're getting married in a week and a half?" Hermione says, making Alice smile as she holds her wedding dress up to her body in the mirror. 

"I know, I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday we started dating and now we're engaged to be married? It's been a crazy five years." 

"You and Hal are the perfect couple though, we can all see it." 

Hal knocks on the door, interrupting the girl's conversation. "Alice, sweetheart?" 

"One second!" She turns to Hermione. "Hide my dress!" Hermione puts Alice's wedding dress in the closet as Alice hurried to take off her veil. 

"Okay, come in." 

The door opens and Hal smiles at her. "We're you trying on your dress again?" 

"No, just admiring it." 

He laughs and leans down to kiss her softly. "I have to go to work, just wanted to say goodbye." 

"Bye, honey! Have a good day!" Hal leaves the room and Alice turns back to Hermione. "Alright, back to the dress!" 

____________ 

Later on Alice heads to the market to pick up some groceries. 

She walks to the checkout line and feels her heart skip a beat at the sight of the man in front of her. "Fosythe Pendleton Jones, as I live and breathe." 

He turns around and smiles at her. He's know that voice anywhere. "Well I'll be. Alice Smith, I haven't seen you since high school." 

"It's been a long time, how haven't I seen you around?" 

"I've been living up in Toledo with my girlfriend." 

"What made you come back here?" 

"Got a job with Freddie. I'll be here for three weeks." 

"Fred Andrews? No way, he's my neighbour." 

"Really? Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." 

She smiles at that. "I look forward to it." 

He pays for his groceries and is about to leave when he turns back to her. "Hey, Al?" Her heart skips a beat at his use of the nickname he gave her back in high school. "If you're not busy right now, would you like to go get a cup of coffee?" 

She smiles. "I'd love to." 

____________ 

They talk and laugh with each other as they drink coffee, the two old friends (and lovers) catching up as if nothing had changed though so much had. 

"Woah," he nearly chokes on his coffee when he sees the diamond on her hand. "who's the lucky guy?" 

"Oh," her cheeks blush slightly and she drops her hand into her lap. "Hal Cooper." 

"Badass Alice Smith is marrying squeaky cleans Hal Cooper? Well consider me surprised." 

"We started dating after graduation... you know, after you practically fell off the face of the Earth and didn't tell anyone where you were going." 

"Hey, Fred knew. Anyway, I'm happy for you. Does he treat you right?" 

"Yes." Not as good as you did. 

"Does he make you happy?" 

"Yes." Not as happy as seeing you again makes me. 

"Well then you have my stamp of approval." 

"You know, it's funny, I don't remember asking you for approval."

"I know, thought I'd give it anyway. I just like knowing you're happy." She smiles at him. "What do you say you, Hal and I go out for dinner tomorrow night? My treat." 

"That sounds nice." 

____________

Alice makes a nice dinner for her and Hal and waits for him to come home from work. "Alice, honey, I'm home!" 

"In the kitchen!" 

He walks in the room and over to her, placing a hand on her hip. "Mmm, smells good, babe." He pecks a kiss to her cheek. "How was your day?" 

"Good, ran into FP Jones, he's in town doing business with Fred Andrews for a few weeks." 

"That's nice that you got to catch up with him." 

"Yeah, it was very nice." Understatement of the year. "How was your work?" 

"Actually that's what I want to talk about. I have to go on a business trip for a few days." 

"What?" She turns around quickly, her eyes wide. "Hal, the wedding is next week!" 

"Actually it's 12 days so that's a little longer than a week. Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart, I'll be back before the wedding, like I'd miss out on getting to marry the most beautiful woman alive." 

He kisses her cheek and she rolls her eyes. "Fine. You're forgiven. But only because you're being sweet!" 

"I'll be home before you even realize I've been gone!" He pecks a soft kiss to her lips and winks at her as he helps her finish up dinner. 

Later on she's getting ready for bed when she remembers the dinner with FP. "Oh, shit, I have to call FP." 

"Why do you need to call him? It's 10:48 what could you possibly need from him this late at night?" 

"He offered to take us out for dinner tomorrow but since you're not going to be home I should call and cancel." 

"Well nothing says you can't go." 

"Wouldn't that be weird for you? I mean... with our history and all." 

He shakes his. "Come here." He waves her over and she climbs up the bed to lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm not worried at all, you know why?" 

"I haven't the slightest clue." 

He picks up her left hand and raises it to his lips to press a soft kiss against it. "Because this ring symbolizes my love for you and I know you love me so I'm not worried about you going to dinner with your ex because you're my fiancé now and I trust you with all my heart." 

"I really don't deserve you." 

"No, believe me, I don't deserve you." 

She raises her head to kiss him goodnight and snuggles in close to his side, the weight of her engagement ring suddenly feeling extremely heavy. 

____________ 

Alice takes one last look at herself in the mirror before deciding she looks good enough to head to dinner. She's wearing a very flattering dress that hugs all the right curves on her body and her hair is in soft curls. The final touch was the deep red lipstick she put on, subconsciously remembering how much he used to love... especially when she would leave her mark on him with it. 

He stands up to greet her when she walks into the restaurant. "Where's Mr Alice?" He quips. 

She rolls her eyes, fondly. "Last minute business trip." 

"Aren't you getting married next week?" 

"Eleven days. He'll be back in time though." 

After dinner she leaves her make on his cheek when she says goodnight, both making plans to do this again soon. 

____________

 

They've hung out together every night since Hal has been gone, they just click so easily and they've missed each other's company. 

She's dressed more casual tonight. He figures it's because they're hanging out at her place tonight, whatever the reason, he loves it. She looks a little more like her old self, the one he fell in love with. 

She has a pair of perfectly tailored jeans on and they're just snug enough to keep his attention on her backside. She has a white t-shirt that when the light hits it right he can just barely see her skin underneath. 

And possibly what drives him most wild is the red lipstick she's wearing and the way she tied her blonde curls up into a ponytail. He wants nothing more than to kiss the colour off of her lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair. 

But she's engaged. 

And he has a damn hard time reminding himself that. 

"You know, I forgot to ask, what do you do? You got a job or does Mr Perfect Teeth provide for ya?" 

"Please Forsythe, you've known me for most of my life, do you honestly think I'd let somebody else pay entirely for my way of life?"  

"Right, sorry for doubting you." He chuckles. She hasn't changed a bit. He notices her expression drop a little. "Hey, Al, what's up?" 

"Why didn't you write?" 

"What?" 

"You just left with no explanation. You didn't call, you didn't write, hell, I was almost convinced you were dead!" She stands up from the table, carrying her dishes to the kitchen and he knows she's crying. She always walks away or hides her face when she cries. 

So he follows her. "I did write!" 

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "What?" She questions softly. 

"I must have wrote you a million letters." 

"Why didn't I get them?" 

"Because I didn't send most of them. We were broken up by then and all I could think to say to you was that I loved you and missed you but I didn't know where to send them to!" Her mouth opens slightly and she just stares at him as he speaks. "I ended up sending out three of them. One to your old address, one to the Whyte Wyrm and one to Berkeley since that's where you always told me you wanted to go. I figured when I didn't get a response that you had either moved on, didn't get them or that you got them and you just didn't care enough to respond."

"I never got them. God, I would've answered if I had FP." 

"You would've?" 

She nods. "Hell, if you would've sent me one a week ago I would of answered." 

"You would've?" She nods again. "But it's over? You're with Hal." 

"Our relationship may be over but my love for you has never been over." 

She surprises him when she kisses him and God help him because her lips still feel the same against his, soft velvet against the toughness of his own. And she still tastes the same, the sweetness of her kisses is something he's never forgotten, he can taste it in her lipstick to and knows it's the one she always wore when they were teenagers. 

"I still love you, Alice. It wasn't over for me... hell, it still isn't over." He pulls her into another kiss and she melts into him, missing the feel of his lips against hers and his hands on her body. 

He moves his head down and starts peppering kisses and he tastes her perfume, the same scent she wore in high school, the one he bought her for their one year anniversary. 

He pulls on the elastic in her hair, letting her curls fall loose and he tangled his fingers in them. 

Their kiss doesn't break even as he lifts her up and her legs wrap around him. 

And then somehow they end up in her bedroom, mouths leaving one another only when the need for air comes to interrupt it or when they need to shed a piece of clothing. 

And it isn't long before she has her legs wrapped securely around him as he moves within her. Her diamond ring shining as she takes her fingernails down his back. 

____________ 

 

They spend the next few days with each other as they have been but now it's much more fun as they've fallen back into bed together. They're having way too much fun re learning each other's bodies that she forgets today is her rehearsal dinner. That is, until her phone rings. 

She holds the bedsheet tight to her chest as she reaches over to grab her cellphone off the nightstand. FP places kisses along the column of her throat and she laughs as his stubble tickles her. 

"Hello?" Alice speaks into the phone. Shooting up when she hears the voice on the other end of the line. "Hermione! Hi!" 

"Alice, where are you? I'm at your house but you're not here!" 

"Oh, um, I'm on my way. I was just having coffee at Fred's house." 

"Fred's working, I passed him on my way here." 

"I was having coffee with FP Jones, you remember him right? He's in town again and he's been keeping me company." 

"That's an understatement." FP mutters and is rewarded by Alice's elbow jamming into his chest. 

"You mean your ex boyfriend? Nevermind we don't have to time to discuss and frankly, I don't care enough to listen so hurry up and get your butt over here so you can let me in!" 

"I'll be over in a few minutes." She hangs up the phone and turns to FP. "Hermione is at my house. I completely forgot about the rehearsal dinner." 

He sighs as he watches her get dressed. "Right. The rehearsal dinner. Because you're getting married tomorrow." 

"You can come if you want to? It'll be a quick walk through and then we're having dinner at the hall." 

"I don't know, Alice, to be honest I don't want to see you practicing to get married. This past week has been so amazing, I don't want to lose you again." 

She frowns and leans down to kiss him softly. "Just think about it." 

____________ 

 

4 hours into the rehearsal dinner and she still hasn't seen FP and God, she misses him. She wants him here. 

She pulls out her phone and texts him. 

Text Message to: Forsythe   
Please come. I want you here. 

She manages to send it just as Hal taps her. "Honey, Hermione has the microphone, I don't think you'll want to miss this." He curls her arm around her shoulder. 

"As you may know, I'm Hermione, Alice's best friend and maid of honour. Why don't we hear a little bit from the bride herself?" 

Everyone cheers and Alice stands up, Hal kisses his cheek before she walks up, taking the microphone from Hermione. 

"Hi, everyone, thank you all for coming, Hal and I would like to thank you for the love and support you have showed us during the past five years of our relationship and especially during these past few months when the wedding planning got especially crazy." Everyone laughs. "Tomorrow I get to marry-" she freezes when she sees FP walk in. "you came!" Everyone turns and sees the man. Hal looks beyond confused until he sees the elated look on his fiancé's face and then he grows furious. 

FP smiles nervously and waves at her. 

She looks back at Hal and then at everyone in the room that's there to celebrate her and Hal's impending marriage. "You know what? I can't do this. I can't pretend anymore." She locks eyes with FP. "This is FP Jones, my first love. He came back to town for a few weeks and we ran into each other again and I realized while Hal was gone that it's never been over between him and I. He's the man I have always loved and will love forever. So I'm sorry but I can't do this, I can't get married tomorrow when I'm not marrying the right person." Everyone gasps. 

She walks over to FP and he opens his arms for her. She hugs him tightly and he kisses her head. "I love you, FP." 

"God, I love you so much, Alice." He tilts her head up so he can kiss her. "You are crazy though, you know that right? Giving this up? The perfect nuclear life." 

"No. This," she points between the two of them.  "you and I, is perfect." 

She sees Hal stand up and as he walks past her she grabs his arm. "Hal, wait," he stops and turns to her, the disappointment clear on his face. "I'm sorry. I really do love you but-" 

"Alice, I understand. You love me but you love him more. He's your first love, it was meant to be." 

She's taken aback. "You're not mad?" 

"I mean I would've preferred you didn't leave me in front of everyone, especially at our rehearsal dinner, but I love you... I want you to be happy and I can see he does just that so I hope you get your happily ever after." 

"Thank you." She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. "You're going to make someone very, very happy." She pulls off her engagement ring and hands it to him. 

He walks off and she turns back to FP, the love of her life, she finally has him back and she couldn't be happier. 

____________ 

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Jones. You may kiss the bride." 

FP smiles and lifts her veil, leaning in and giving her a long kiss as everyone cheers for the newly wed couple.


	126. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: faliceforever on Wattpad.   
> “Maybe something like they have a lazy Sunday or something like that.”

It's been a long week. Betty and Jughead are away for the weekend with their friends, leaving Alice, FP and Lindie to have a, hopefully, peaceful and stress free weekend. 

Lindie, however, has other plans. 

The two year old wants all of her parents attention and refuses to let them relax. 

It starts early Saturday morning when the toddler comes barreling into her parent's room, pulling herself up into the bed. 

She gets up and stares at her parents who are snuggled up and sleeping peacefully. She crawls further up the bed and onto FP's stomach. "Daddy." She whispers. "Daddy, wake up!" 

FP slowly opens his eyes, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion when he sees his daughter. "How did you get out of your crib?" 

"I climbed!" 

His eyes grow wide. "You climbed?" 

Alice hears the two of them talking and rolls over to look at them. 

"Hi mommy!" Lindie greets. 

"Hi baby girl," she looks to FP. "when did you go and get her? I didn't hear you get up." 

"I didn't, she climbed out. She's a crib buster." 

"Well I guess we're going to have to lower the crib bed so she can't go climbing out." She looks back at their daughter. "You hear that, you? No more climbing out of your crib!" 

"Okay, mommy, I won't. I just wanted to come see you and daddy." 

"Well how can I even be mad at that little face?" She leans up to press a kiss to Lindie's cheek and then yawns. "What time is it anyway?" 

FP turns to look at the clock and groans. "Oh my God, it's 5:30 in the morning!" 

"Really?" Alice picks up Lindie and sets her between her and FP. "Alright, it's nap time, honey. Close your eyes and sleep a little longer." 

"But mommy! I'm not tired!" Lindie whines. 

"It's still nighttime, baby. Just try." FP tells her, kissing her head. 

"Okay. I'll try." She pecks a kiss on both of her parents cheeks and snuggles up against Alice. 

They're in and out of sleep for the next 30 minutes as Lindie keeps wiggling around and talking and singing to herself. 

Alice manages to fall but she isn't asleep very long before she feels Lindie crawl onto her and hears her talking to her. "Alright, fine. I'm up!" She sighs and turns to FP. "Lindie, jump on daddy and wake him up!" 

Lindie does so and giggles as she jumps onto FP, effectively waking him up. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Wake up, daddy! It's morning!" 

"It's nighttime, Lind." He groans. 

"If I'm up, so are you." Alice tells him. 

They make breakfast, Lindie requesting pancakes. "Can I help, mommy?" 

"Sure, baby, come here." She lifts her up into her arms and cracks an egg, showing her what to do. "Crack the egg like this and then open it into the bowl." 

"Got it!" 

Alice hands her an egg and FP comes over with the other needed ingredients. They both watch with a smile as Lindie crack the egg and puts it in the bowl. "Good job, honey, you're better at that then your daddy." 

"Hey!" FP exclaims and Alice laughs. 

"Sorry, honey, it's true! You drop half the damn egg shell when you do it." 

"You wanna help some more, Lind?" FP asks her and she nods excitedly. He hands her a spoon and tells her to stir the pancake mix. 

Alice sets her on the counter, telling her not to move as she turns on the stove and looks for a pan to make the pancakes. 

FP is making coffee when he feels something wet hitting him. "What the-" he turns to see Lindie flicking the spoon around in the air, getting pancake batter all over the place. "Lind! Baby, no!" 

Alice turns around too and sees pancake batter splattered all over the cupboards and the counter and all over her husband and their daughter. She has to stifle a laugh as FP wipes pancake batter off of himself. 

Alice walks over to Lindie and tries to get the batter out of her brown curls but it just spreads more. "You're going to need a bath." Alice tells her and she pouts. 

"You want me to finish breakfast while you bath her?" 

"Forysthe, I love you and all but you can't cook. I'll finish breakfast, you wash her up." 

"Alright. You could have had my special black, crispy pancakes. Your loss." She laughs and rolls her eyes fondly. "Alright you little batter ball, let's go clean you up." He picks Lindie up and heads upstairs. 

After breakfast they suggest watching a movie and thankfully Lindie agrees. Maybe she'll fall asleep during the movie, that way they can get a little extra sleep. 

Lindie and Alice sit on either side of FP, both of them snuggling up to him as the three watch the movie. 

Halfway through Lindie happens to look over at her parents and sees that they're both fast asleep. 

She pulls the blanket over them and kisses both of their cheeks. "Night mommy, night daddy." 

The two year old slides off the couch and waddles through the house, looking for something to play with. 

FP and Alice wake up shortly after and see the credits on the movie rolling. "Shit, we fell asleep. Sorry Lind-" FP starts but stops when he notices their daughter is no longer beside him. "Where'd she go?" 

"I'm not sure. The latch on the door is still closed though so she's in the house." 

"She's probably in her bedroom." Alice says, standing up from the couch to go to Lindie's bedroom. 

"Lindie? Lind?" FP calls. 

Alice shushes him when she hears noises coming from inside the pantry. They open it and FP starts laughing. 

There's Lindie sitting on the floor of the pantry, covered in chocolate syrup eating cookies. 

"Lindie Margaret Jones what are you up to?" Alice speaks making the little girl jump slightly since she didn't know anyone was there. 

"Want a cookie, momma?" The toddler questions, holding out a cookie to her and giving her a toothless grin. 

FP keeps laughing as Lindie waddles over to them, covered head to toe in chocolate syrup. "This isn't funny, FP." 

"Come on, babe, it is funny, I mean, look at her!" He lifts Lindie up and she gives him a bite of her cookie. "Why couldn't you have done this earlier before I bathed you, you were all clean and now we have to bath you again, silly." 

"Sorry, daddy." Lindie pouts and leans her head on his shoulder. "I sleepy." 

"Well finally." Alice chuckles. "Though I wish you had tired yourself out by playing with your toys instead of a bottle of chocolate syrup."


	127. “Happy Birthday, Baby.”

FP slowly opened his eyes as he felt something tickle his chin. He smiled when he saw the cause was Alice's hair since she snuggled herself up close to him. 

She always complains of being cold and FP is always so warm so he's used to waking up with her tucked up right next to him, it's one thing that makes him the most happy in the morning besides seeing her sleepy smile as she greets him with a good morning kiss. 

She's 43 today and he's convinced that she gets more and more beautiful with every passing day. He's going to spend the entire day waiting on her and doing whatever she wants to do. She's his girl, the love of his life, he'll do anything if it means she's happy. 

He feels Alice's arm tighten around him and she picks up his arm to wrap it around herself as she lays her head on his chest. He laughs and curls his arm around her more securely, she hums softly as she wakes up. "Good morning." She sleepily whispers. 

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispers back, running his fingers through her blonde hair. "Happy birthday, baby." 

He can feel the smile form on her face and she looks up at him, confirming his thoughts as she flashes that gorgeous smile of hers at him. "Thank you," she leans in and softly kisses his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you more." He kisses her again and rolls onto his side so he can get a better look at her. He wraps both of his arms around her and she snuggles up to him. "What do you want to do today? Anything you want to do, we'll do. It's your day, baby, and we're going to celebrate."

"Well first I'm thinking we have breakfast, I'm starving." 

"Say no more, I'll be right back." He makes to get out of bed but she catches his hand. 

"I'll come with you." 

"Nuh uh, I'm making you breakfast in bed." He tells her affirmatively. "You're the birthday girl, you deserve to be pampered and spoiled every day, but especially today!" 

"God I'm so lucky to have you." 

"I'm the lucky one. Now, what does the gorgeous birthday girl want for breakfast?" 

"Hm," she thinks on it for a second before deciding. "pancakes, toast with strawberry jam, and coffee, lots of coffee." 

He smiles. "Anything else?" 

"Eggs?" 

"You got it. I'll be right back." 

She smiles as she watches him leave the room and then lays back down, sinking into her pillows as she waits for her sexy man to come back with breakfast. 

He comes back little while later with everything she had requested and she laughs when she sees he stuck birthday candles in her pancakes. 

"My lady." He hands her a tray and she smiles as she takes it from him. He sits down next to her. 

"This smells so good." 

"Wait, don't eat it yet!" She looks at him confused but then he picks up the barbecue lighter from his tray and lights the candles in her pancakes. "Make a wish!" 

She closes her eyes and makes a wish before blowing out the candles. "We're going to have a real cake tonight for you but I thought you deserve some extra celebration before then." 

"You're too good to me." 

"You deserve it. We lost out on so much time together, Al..." he takes her hand in his and strokes his thumb across her knuckles. "I just want to make everything so special for you." 

She rests her free hand on his cheeks and smiles softly at him. "Every day with you is special, Jonesy. Don't ever think otherwise. I love you, thank you." 

"I love you too." He kisses her softly before pulling away excitedly. "Wait! I almost forgot!" He turns to his nightstand and roots around inside before pulling out a box with a little bow wrapped around it. "I got you this." 

He hands it to her and she smiles as she pulls on the bow to open the box. "FP... it's beautiful." It's a necklace with a round pendant, surrounded by little diamonds. 

"Turn it over." 

She turns it and the smile on her face is so wide her cheeks hurt. "To the love of my life. Love, FP."

"Thank you so much, I love it." She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. "Help me put it on?" 

He nods and she lifts her hair so he can put the necklace on her. He presses a kiss to the back of her neck and she smiles. "Happy birthday, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mädchen's birthday today (12/12/18)! I hope she had the best day ever!! ❤️💚


	128. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: c_h_e_r_r_y_c_o_l_a on Wattpad!   
> “A funny one with Alice and FP and Betty and Jughead at breakfast and the couples keep making sexual comments toward each other.”

_____

Both FP and Jughead spent the night last night. The kids are still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that their parents are dating but they're slowly getting used to it, especially since it means that Jughead gets to spend the night whenever FP does. 

Alice and FP share little kisses and touches as they wake up. "You hungry, baby?" He chuckles as he hears her stomach grumble. 

"A little, yeah." 

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go make breakfast, have some time to ourselves before the kids are up." 

"We could have some time to ourselves right now." Alice suggests as she presses a kiss to his jaw. 

"Yeah?" She nods and he catches her lips in a kiss as she moves on top of him. Her stomach grumbles again and he laughs. "Why don't we continue this later when we have more and when you're stomach isn't growling every five seconds." 

"Ugh fine." She kisses him once more before slipping out of bed. 

They get dressed and walk downstairs, both taking note that both children are still fast asleep in separate bedrooms. 

"Pancakes?" FP questions and Alice nods. 

The kids come downstairs just in time to see FP and Alice making breakfast together. 

They watch as the two adults fool around, acting like children, Betty can't remember ever seeing her mom smile like that when she was with Hal... it's a nice change. 

Alice flicks flour at FP and laughs as he turns to her. "Oh you're in for it now, Smith." He chases her around the counter, flicking flour back at her. 

He catches her with an arm around her waist and she turns to face him. He peppers kisses all over her cheeks and neck, effectively clearing away some of the flour from her face. 

They lock lips in a steamy kiss and that's when Betty and Jughead make their presence known. 

"How long have you two been standing there?" Alice asks, a little breathless from all the laughing. 

"A minute or two, saw the whole flour fight." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" She questions as FP comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. 

"It was entertaining," Betty answers. "it's rare that you ever willingly make a mess, mom." 

"Yeah, yeah, now onto the important business. Breakfast." 

Alice rolls her eyes fondly. "There's pancakes on the counter." 

"Ah great." 

"At least someone likes mom's cooking, dad never liked it." Betty says and FP frowns. "Do you like mom's cooking, FP?" Betty asks him as she stacks a couple pancakes on her plate. 

"Oh, I love eating your mom." 3 sets of eyes land on him and Alice swats at his arm. "Cooking! I love eating your mom's cooking!" He insists. Alice's cheeks heat up and he chuckles nervously. 

"Why don't we all just eat breakfast?" Alice suggests and she pinches FP's arm as she nudges him towards the dining table. 

They make it through most of breakfast without any more awkwardness, until FP just has to ruin it. 

"Betty, honey, could you pick up some stuff at the store for me on your way home? I'm making cinnamon buns for dessert." 

"Ah, I love your buns." 

"Dad!" Jughead's eyes go wide and Betty's mouth capes open slightly. 

"No, I meant her cinnamon buns, not her buns!" 

"FP, darling, just stop talking." Alice whispers through gritted teeth, digging her nails into his thigh. 

"Sorry, babe."  

"Anyway... have you two picked your costume for the costume contest at school?" Alice changes the subject to the kids. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, we're going as a cop and robber. We just need to go to the toy store and buy some fake handcuffs to complete the look." 

"Oh we have handcuffs." FP admits without thinking. 

"Forsythe!" Alice scolds. 

"Alright, I'm leaving before my breakfast make a reappearance." Jughead says, standing up from the table along with Betty. 

"Me too." 

The kids leave in a hurry and FP drops his head into his hands. "We scarred them for life didn't we?" 

"Most likely, yeah." 

"At least I didn't say too much." 

"Forysthe, you literally said you like eating me and love my buns, oh and you admitted to the children that we occasionally use handcuffs to spice up our sex life! You said plenty." 

"How likely do you think it is that they'll forget I said anything at all." 

"Pretty unlikely." 

"Sorry, honey." He apologizes as he lays his hand on her thigh, sending a spark through her core. 

"You're lucky I love you." 

"I love you more." 

"You know... they left early so we have even more time... why don't we go test out those handcuffs of ours?" 

"Baby, you read my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got dirty, oops.


	129. Galice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: psych_o_path on Wattpad!   
> “I know this is Falice oneshots but perhaps you could spice it up with a Galice kiss?? After Mädchen and Gina’s post on Instagram I need one? Please?”

___

Alice walks up to the front door of Gladys' house to pick up Jughead and Jellybean. She knocks on the door and smiles as she hears tiny footsteps running towards it. 

"Oh... hi, Alice." Gladys answers the door. "I thought FP was coming to get the kids?" 

"He was supposed to be but he's in a mood so I am instead." 

"Allie!" Jellybean runs to her and Alice lifts her up into her arms. 

"Hey, Bean," She pecks a kiss to the little girl's cheek. "I missed you." 

Gladys smiles as she watches the two of them. "Why is he in a mood?" 

"Who knows," Alice rolls her eyes. "He's just grumpy and he's getting on my nerves. He won't even kiss me because all grumpy and sulky." 

"Why don't we teach him a lesson?" Gladys smiles wickedly. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

___

"Daddy!" Jellybean runs into the bedroom and jumps on FP. "Daddy get up! It's me, Jellybean, I missed you!" 

"Hey, Bean, I missed you princess." 

"Hey dad." Jug says from the doorway. 

"Hey kid, missed you too." He smiles at both of his kids and pecks a kiss on Jellybean's cheek. "Where's Alice?" 

"Downstairs with mommy." 

"With mommy? Oh boy that can't be good!" 

FP gets out of bed and goes downstairs to check on the two women only to find them smiling and laughing with each other by the front door. 

"What's going on down here?" He asks them and they both turn, narrowing their eyes at him. 

"None of your business, Forsythe." Alice answers before turning her attention back to Gladys. 

"Hey, what did I do?" He gets no answer. He feels a tug on his shirt and looks down to see Jellybean trying to gain his attention, she waves at him to lean down to her level. "What's up, Bean?"

"I know why mama Allie is mad at you." 

"You do?" She nods. "Well, spill, what did I do?"

"She told mommy that you've been grumpy and haven't been giving her enough kisses." 

"Oh, I get it. Thanks, Bean." 

"Alright, I should get going," Gladys starts. "Bye Jelly, I'll see you soon. Bye Jug!" She turns her attention back to Alice. "Bye, Alice." Gladys cups her face and connects their lips in a slow kiss. 

FP's mouth gapes open at the sight. "What the hell?" 

"Bad word, daddy!" Jellybean chides him. 

"Sorry Jell, why don't you head upstairs? Play with your brother and the girls." 

"Okay!" She runs upstairs and FP turns back to his girlfriend and his ex. 

"What's going on?" 

"Alice told me you've been depriving her of kisses so I thought I'd help her out." Gladys explains. 

"That's my girlfriend! You can't just go kissing my girlfriend! I thought you two hated each other?" 

"Oh Forysthe, you would know that's not the case if you haven't been so moody the past week and a bit." Alice replies. 

"Calm down, FP, we're not together or anything, I just thought that Alice might want to get back at you for being such a grump gus." 

"Well it worked." He grumbles. 

"Alright, well my work here is done then. See you later." 

"Bye, Gladys." 

Alice turns to him and laughs when she sees how grumpy he looks about what just happened between them. "Aw don't worry, baby, you're the only one I want to kiss." Alice tells him, kissing the pout off his lips. 

"I better be." 

"You are. But stop being such an asshole or I will start kissing your ex instead." 

"Well... it was kind of hot." His cheeks flush. 

"Yeah?" Her eyebrow arches and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah. Really hot." He answers, leaning down to kiss her. "You're hot." He mumbles against her lips. "I love you."


	130. New Year’s Eve

"Mom! People are here!" Betty calls from the front of the house and she hears her greeting guests. 

Alice is pouring chip bags into bowls when she hears someone come into the kitchen. She looks up to see FP holding cases of pop in his arms. She smiles at him. "Hey, you." 

"Hey, Al," he grunts. "where can I put these?" 

"Oh, right here!" She clears a space on the counter for him to set the cases down. "Thanks for picking up drinks last minute, it's the one thing I forgot." 

"It's no problem, I needed to get something to drink anyway since I'm not drinking alcohol." 

"Oh! Speaking of which, I bought a case of no-alcohol beer for you when I was at the liquor store." 

He smirks and steps closer to her. "Oh so you remembered to get alcohol but remember pop?" Her cheeks blush and he laughs. He cups her face and smiles down at her. "I'm only kidding babe, thank you for thinking of me. Now can I get a kiss? It may be our only chance tonight." 

She nods and smiles as she leans up on her tip-toes to kiss him. When she pulls away she sighs and leans into him, fiddling with his jacket. "We should have gone to Greendale like I originally suggested. Then I could kiss you whenever I wanted, there's no one to hide bout relationship from there." 

"Yeah, I know, but a party is fun too. Besides, I can always sneak you in tonight, start the New Year off with a bang." 

She smacks his arm and laughs. "Forsythe!" He chuckles and she leans up to press another kiss on his lips before taking the bowls and walking to the living room. He follows her like a lost puppy. 

The night goes by smoothly for the most part and as the minutes tick by to midnight Alice and FP grow more and more anxious to kiss each other when the ball drops but know they can't. They should've gone to Greendale. 

"Five minutes until midnight!" Fred announces loudly making sure everyone hears him. 

An idea sparks in Alice's brain and she turns to FP. "Come to the kitchen with me when the countdown starts." She whispers to him. 

"Yes, m'am." 

The four minutes go by agonizingly slow but when the countdown starts counting down from 60 seconds Alice excuses herself to the kitchen using the weak excuse of having to fill up the chip bowls. 

When the clock gets down to 20 seconds FP picks up his glass and makes his way to the kitchen. "Where are you going dad? The ball is about to drop!" Damnit, Jughead. He hasn't noticed anyone but Betty all night but now he finally does? Of all times. 

"I'm just filling up my drink, I'll be right back." He hurries into the kitchen and smiles at Alice when everyone starts counting down. 

He takes her hands in his and they smile giddily at one another. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!" They both say quietly before joining in a kiss. 

"Happy new year, baby. I love you, thank you for making my year a million times better." FP whispers to her as the living room breaks into commotion with everyone celebrating the New Year. 

"I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me all year, I can't wait to see what this year has in store for us. Happy new year, handsome." She wraps her arms around his necks and kisses him again, longer this time, both getting lost in each other. 

"What the hell?" Jughead's voice breaks them apart. 

"Mom? Oh my God." 

"Betty! Jughead!" Alice nearly shouts. "It wasn't what it looked like." 

"So you two saying you love each other and then kissing isn't what it looks like? Because it looks like you two are a couple." Betty's voice is loud and soon everyone from the living room starts coming close to the kitchen to see what's going on. 

"What if we were?" FP wonders. 

"Are you?" Jughead ponders, his eyes wide. 

FP looks down at Alice beside him and she gives him a slight nod, he pulls her to him and she wraps her arms around his middle. "Yes... we are." 

"I can't believe this." Betty mutters quietly. "You two are a couple? For how long?" 

"Since July." Alice admits. 

"July?! How have you managed to hide it from us for that long? Why did you hide it from us for that long?" 

"Well we only saw each other when you kids were at school or out doing something. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't know how you'd react." 

"Mom... I'm not mad. I had a feeling when you told me the story of your time in high school that you maybe still had some feeling for Mr Jones. I didn't think you two were dating but I had a feeling there was some sort of spark there." 

"I think the tell tale sign was when you asked my dad if he was sexually frustrated after he got out of jail." Jughead says, cringing at the memory. 

"I have a feeling she helped him fix that problem." Fred comments and the kids collectively cringe and yell "ew". 

"Not helping, Fred." Alice glares at him. "So you're really not mad?" She directs the question towards Betty and Jughead. 

"It's a little weird but no... I'm not mad." Betty admits. 

"Neither am I." 

"Well then let's continue to celebrate!" Alice says, everyone cheers in agreement. 

"I'm so glad they're not mad, and I'm even more glad we don't have to hide this anymore." FP says, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Now I don't have to hide how much I love you. And I get to do this whenever I want too..." He dips her and she giggles as he kisses her. 

It's a very happy new year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Thank you for all the love and support you have shown me and my fics in 2018, I can't wait for you all to see what's coming in 2019! Some really exciting stuff will be published (hopefully soon) stay tuned and have a very happy 2019! I wish you all all the best. ❤️❤️


	131. Mama Allie

Alice wakes up as FP bursts into a coughing fit beside her. “You okay, babe?” She questions, brushing his hair back. 

“Feel like shit.” He answers, his voice scratchy and rough. 

She raises her hand to touch his forehead and sighs as she feels the heat. “You’re burning up. You have a fever.” 

“No, I can’t be sick!” He whines. “Jelly’s coming over for the night.” 

“Well you’re not going to be much fun if you’re coughing and sneezing the whole time.” 

“She’s four years old, I don’t think she’ll care.” He gets out of bed and walks into their bathroom. “Maybe a shower will help.” He sighs before smiling slightly. “And maybe having an incredibly sexy woman join me would help too.” 

“Fine. But only if you agree to take cold medicine when you get out.” 

“But I’m not sick!” He insists and she raises an eyebrow at him. “Alice-“ he starts to whine but she cuts him off. 

“You want me to join you or not?” 

“Fine, I’ll take medicine, now get out of bed and come join me.” She giggles as she follows him in. 

After their shower Alice forces him to take his cold medicine against his will. The doorbell rings and he rushes to answer it. Jellybean greets him on the other side of the door. “Hey, Bean! I missed you, kiddo!” 

“I missed you too daddy!” The little girl smiles as he picks her up. “Hi, Allie!” 

“Hi, sweetheart!” 

Alice takes Jellybean’s overnight bag from Gladys and they all say their goodbyes to the woman. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight, Bean! We can watch your favourite princess movies, eat candy, play with your toys, whatever you want!” 

She smiles at the promise, she’s missing a couple teeth in the front and it somehow makes her even cuter. “Allie, can you play too?”

“Of course, honey!” 

“Let’s play dollies! I brought one for all of us!” FP sets her down and she takes her bag from Alice before running into the living room. 

Alice smiles at FP and wraps her arms around him. “You feeling any better?” 

“A little.” He admits as he wraps his own arms around Alice. “I’m just happy to see my little girl again. I’m glad Gladys moved back here with her.” 

“Me too. I know how much you hated not being able to see her all the time.” 

“She loves you.” He tells her making her smile. “Thank you for being so sweet to her.” 

“Of course! She’s your daughter, you’re my husband, I love you both so much. I consider her my child even if she isn’t biologically.” That makes him smile. 

“We love you more, baby.” He leans his head down to kiss her softly before Jellybean calls for them. 

They follow her into the living room where she has a few dolls out. She hands one to Alice and one to FP. “I forgot my boy barbie, sorry daddy.” 

“That’s okay, princess. I don’t mind.” He kisses the top of her head and the three of them play for a while before Jellybean notices FP’s eyes growing heavy. 

“Daddy you look sleepy.” 

“I’m alright.” He insists but she pouts at him. 

“Go to sleep.” 

“But we’re playing!” 

“We can play more when you wake up!” 

“I got her, babe,” Alice tells him, running her fingers through his hair. “why don’t you lay down on the couch for a bit until you feel better.” 

“Okay, but when I wake up we’re going to have so much fun!” He promises Jellybean before laying down on the couch. 

“Night, night, daddy! I love you!” Jellybean pecks a kiss to his cheek and he smiles. 

“Come on , Bean lets go upstairs, let your daddy sleep.” Alice carries both the little girl and her bag upstairs. 

“Can you do my hair, Allie?” 

“Sure I can, honey.” 

“Can you do the piggy braids?” 

Alice chuckles. “Sure, let me just go get my hair brush and a couple elastics.” She sets Jellybean down on her and FP’s bed and walks into their bathroom to retrieve a couple elastics and her hairbrush. 

She returns to the bedroom and Jellybean moves onto her lap. She brushes though her hair and braids it into two pigtails. “There you go, princess, two piggy braids!” 

“Thanks, Allie!” She smiles and curls into Alice, taking her hand and playing with her wedding ring. “Your nails are pretty.” 

“Thanks, honey. You want me to do yours the same?” She nods excitedly so Alice goes back to the bathroom and gets the nail polish so she can do Jellybean’s nails to match her own. “There! Now we have the same!” Alice smiles at how excited the little girl gets. 

“Do you remember when your daddy and I got married?” Alice asks her. 

“Sorta.” 

“Well you were pretty little but you and I went and got our nails done together, we had the same then too!” 

“Really?” Alice nods. “Allie? Can I call you mama?” 

Alice’s heart swells and she can feel tears starting to sting her eyes but she doesn’t want to cry and confuse the girl. “You want to?” 

Jellybean nods. “I asked my mommy and she said I have to ask you but she’s okay with it.” 

“Aw, Jelly,” she pulls the little girls into a hug and kisses her head. “of course you can call me mama, I’d love that.” 

There’s a knock on the door and they both turn to see FP standing in the doorway. “Hi daddy! Did you have a good sleep?” 

“I had a great sleep. I feel a lot better. What are you two doing?” He asks as he walks over and joins them on the bed. 

“Allie said I can call her mama!” 

Alice smiles wide and FP’s own smile matches hers. He looks over at her and she looks so happy as she snuggles the little girl. “Yeah? You wanna call Allie your mama?” 

“Yeah, mommy said it’s okay and Allie said it’s okay.” 

“Well I think it’s great, honey, I’m glad you like Allie.” 

“I love Allie!” She corrects him. “Mama Allie.” She corrects herself. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Alice smiles. “I love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really specified whether or not Betty and Jughead exist in this oneshot so you can use your imagination and imagine whatever you want. Maybe they’re spending the day with some friends, maybe they don’t exist? I don’t know. I just really want to see more of a dynamic between Alice and Jellybean so I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> (Also, in one of bloodredcherries stories Jellybean called Alice Mama Allie and I thought it was the cutest thing so that’s where that little nickname came from. Which by the way I highly recommend checking out her fics because all of her Falice stuff is super adorable!)


	132. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MaddieWorthen on Wattpad! 
> 
> “It would be really cool if you did one where Jug met Alice for the first time. Like maybe the same age as Betty and it’s the first the kids will be with Alice and FP for the weekend. Like maybe Betty is usually with Hal on the weekends but he’s out of town and Jughead is usually with Gladys.”

"I hope you have fun with mommy this weekend, I know you usually stay with me but I have to work. I'm sorry girls." Hal spoke to his two daughters. 

After the divorce he and Alice arranged a custody agreement; she would keep the girls through the week and he would get them for weekends. He supposed having them Friday through Sunday was better than nothing. Polly’s 9 and Betty’s 8 and he wants to spend as much time with them as possible before they deem it “uncool” to spend time with their parents. 

He had felt incredibly guilty when he found out he had to go out of town for work this weekend. Alice, thankfully, had let him take the girls for a few days in the week so he wouldn’t completely miss out on time with them. 

So now he’s driving them to Pop’s diner, for some reason Alice had specifically asked for him to bring the girls there. 

"It's okay, daddy." Both girls say in unison. 

"I bet you and mommy will have lots of fun though." 

"Not just mommy." Polly mutters, quietly. 

"Huh? Who else will be there?" 

"Mommy's boyfriend. She told me she wants me and Polly to meet him." Betty pipes up. 

"Mommy has a boyfriend?" Hal questions and Betty nods from the backseat. She seems genuinely excited about it and while Hal is glad that Betty is excited and not mad he's a little upset that Alice moved on so quickly. "Well I bet he's great, your mother wouldn't settle for anything less." 

"Don't worry daddy, I still love you." Betty assures him.

"Me too!" 

"Thanks, girls, I love you too." 

He pulls into the lot of Pop’s Chocklit shoppe and gets the girls’ bags from the trunk. He gives them hugs and kisses and waits until they’re inside to leave for Greendale. 

The girls walk in and Alice smiles brightly at the sight of her two daughters. “Hi, girls!” She exclaims, rushing over to hug them both. “I missed you. Did you have fun at your father’s?” The girls nod and look curiously at each other over the sight of a toddler in Alice’s arms. 

“Who’s that?” Betty questions, pointing to little girl. 

“This is Jellybean, FP’s daughter.” Alice explains before gesturing with a nod for the girls to follow her. They follow her to a booth where a man and a little boy sit. "FP, these are my daughters, that's Polly, my oldest, and Betty, my youngest." 

He smiles. "Hi, girls." He crouches down to their level and Alice chuckles as she watches him shake the girl's hands, giving a proper introduction. "I'm FP, it's nice to meet you. That's my son Jughead," He points to the beanie wearing boy and he smiles and waves awkwardly "and that's Jellybean that your mommy is holding there." He points to the toddler, still peacefully asleep in Alice arms. 

"Nice to meet you." Betty replies on behalf of both her and Polly. 

"Actually, Jughead," Alice starts, turning to the young boy. "you and Betty here are the same age." 

"We are?" 

"Mhm. And starting in September you'll be going to the same school and be in the same class too!" 

"Won't that be fun, Jug? You'll already have a friend when you start at your new school." FP smiles at him. 

"Do you want to sit with me, Juggie?" Betty wonders as she slides into the booth. Alice and FP both smile at how quickly she had given the boy a nickname and knew they were going to fast friends. 

"Sure!" He says enthusiastically, sliding into the booth right beside Betty. 

"Scoot over you two, make some room for Polly." Alice tells them, gesturing to her eldest daughter who seems so wrapped up in little Jellybean that she doesn't look like she cares so much about anything else. 

"Can I sit beside you instead?" She questions and Alice smiles. 

"Sure, honey. You like Jellybean?" 

Polly nods. "She's really cute." 

"She's only two years old. She loves playing with dolls so when we get home you two can play together!" Polly smiles wide at that thought. 

FP slides into the booth and Alice sits down next to him, Jellybean still asleep in her arms. She scoots over for Polly to squeeze in beside them and smiles when Polly goes right back to cooing over the baby. 

The five of them talk amongst themselves as they wait for their meals and soon Jellybean wakes up. Jellybean is always a happy baby but she's most happy right after she wakes up from a nap so as soon as she sees Polly giving her attention she smiles and giggles. 

Alice positions the toddler on her lap so that she's facing Polly and she smiles excitedly at being able to talk to the toddler now that she’s awake. 

After having lunch they all head back to FP’s place. “So, girls, be honest with me... what do you think of FP? Do you like him?” Alice nervously asks her daughters. 

Her and FP has taken separate vehicles, knowing their wouldn’t be enough room to squeeze all of them into her car or his truck but she’s especially grateful for it since she gets to have a talk with her daughter and find out how they’re feeling about it all. 

“I like him.” Betty answers. 

“I do too.” 

Alice let’s out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding and smiles. “You do?” The girls nods. “I’m glad you do. He makes me really happy but you girls are always my first priority.” 

“Jughead’s really nice too!” Betty excitedly says from the backseat and Alice laughs. 

“I had a feeling you’d like him.” 

“I can’t wait to play dollies with Jellybean!” Polly smiles. 

“She seemed to really like you!” Alice tells her, making her smile more. 

They pull into the driveway of FP’s place, perfect timing to as FP and the kids are just getting out of truck. 

“You wanna take the keys and let everyone in Jug? I just have to talk to Alice for a minute.” FP says, hanging the keys to Jughead for him to unlock the house. “Take your sister with you.” 

“I got her.” Polly says, taking the toddlers hand and helping her up the stairs to go inside. 

Alice and FP smile at the sight of the kids. She turns to him and wraps her arms around his middle. “The girls like you.” She happily tells him, making smile. 

“I like them too, they’re really sweet,” He looks down at her and bops her on the nose with his finger. “just like their mama.” 

Alice giggles and kisses him softly. “How did Jughead feel about it all?” 

“Good, actually. I was a little worried since he’s still upset over the divorce but he really liked all of you. Especially Betty.” 

Alice laughs. “Betty felt the same about him.” 

“And you know Jelly already loves you so I wasn’t worried about that.” She had met Jellybean a few weeks prior and the little girl was instantly attached to her, much to Alice’s relief. Jughead, however, wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of meeting the woman his dad was now dating. She’s surprised he actually agreed to come today. 

“I love all three of you,” she tells him. “Jellybean is a little angel and I’m glad I finally got to meet Jughead, I know you said he was a little apprehensive about meeting me but I like to think he warmed up to the idea of you having a girlfriend.” 

“I think the fact that you had daughters around his age helped him warm up. Don’t worry, babe, he likes you, he told me so.” 

“I’m glad, because I really love you and I love your kids just the same, I want them to be okay with us.” 

“I love you, too.” He leans down to capture her lips with his own and she smiles into it. “Now, lets go spend some time with our little family in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was so cute to me so of course I had to add a little extra cuteness in the form of Alice and Jellybean because I love writing them.


	133. Introductions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by faliceforever on Wattpad: 
> 
> “Can you do one with the same idea as this but the kids meeting Lindie for the first time?”

_____

"Your brother and sisters are here, Lindie." Alice coos as she hears the front door close and the voices of the children fill the house. The baby yawns and Alice chuckles softly. "I can tell you're excited." 

She can hear footsteps running up the stairs and FP's voice warning them all to be careful and quiet in case she or the baby are sleeping. 

Their baby girl is 5 days old now, so small and precious. Both Betty and Polly were with Hal  and Jughead and Jellybean were with Gladys while FP and Alice were in the hospital having their baby. 

Betty had called every day wanting to know about the baby, ecstatic to meet her new little sister, so imagine how happy the girl is to know she gets to meet her today. 

Betty is the first one to walk in the bedroom, not that Alice is surprised with how excited she's been. "Hi, honey." She smiles at her daughter. Polly comes in next. "I missed you girls." 

"We missed you too, mommy." Betty smiles at her from across the room. "Is that the baby?" She asks and Alice smiles. 

"Yes, this is your new sister," Alice confirms. "come say hi." 

Polly takes Betty's hand and the two of them walk over to the bed, climbing onto it and claiming the spot beside Alice and the baby. "Hi mommy." Polly greets, pecking a kiss to her cheek. 

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your weekend?" 

"Good, I've been excited to come meet the baby." 

"I know you have, Betty called and told me you were both excited." Alice smiles at her. 

"What's her name?" Betty asks. 

"Lindie." 

"That's a pretty name." Polly smiles. 

"I'm glad you think so." Alice smiles as she watches the girls coo over the baby. "Where's FP?" 

"He said he'd be up with Jelly and Juggie in a few minutes, he wanted to give you, me and Polly some time together with the baby first." Betty explains. 

"Can you go tell him they can come up?" 

Betty nods and hops off the bed. Alice watches as she runs out of the room and goes to retrieve the three of them. 

Polly reaches over and smiles when Lindie wraps her tiny fist around her finger. "Look mommy! She's holding my hand!" 

"I think she likes you!" Polly smiles wide. 

"They're coming!" Betty announces as she walks back into the room. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." 

Betty reclaims her spot on the bed next to Polly and goes straight back to cooing over her new baby sister. 

FP walks in a few seconds later, with a very happy Jellybean in his arms and Jughead clutching his hand tightly. "Hi, babe." FP greets her and Alice smiles back at him. 

"Hi, honey. Thank you for picking up the girls." 

"Yeah of course." 

"Mama!" Jellybean squeals at the sight of Alice. 

"Hi, baby girl." 

FP walks over to the bed and leans down to press a soft kiss to Alice's lips. "How are you feeling?" 

"A little sore still but that's to be expected." 

"You're freaking Wonder Woman, I swear." 

Alice laughs softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She cups his cheek to bring him down for another kiss. 

"Mama, baby!" Jellybean points. 

"Yeah, Bean that's your new sister." FP tells her. "And your mama." 

Alice swears she can feel her heart melt every time Jellybean calls her mama. It had without prompt from either her or FP but she had welcomed it eagerly. After all, her and FP are engaged meaning she will eventually be the step-mother of both her and Jughead so she's more than happy to have Jellybean call her mama. 

"Mommy? Can I hold her?" Betty asks. 

"Sure, honey." 

"I'll sit with her," FP says. "let you get in some Jellybean snuggles, she's been babbling about you the whole way here." 

"I've missed her." Alice admits as FP sets Jellybean on the bed. He takes the baby from Alice and she watches with a fond smile as he peppers kisses all over her cheeks. 

She knew he'd be a great father, especially since he instantly welcomed her daughters into his life with open arms, plus she's seen him with his own children. There was not a doubt in her mind that he would be an amazing father to their baby but there's something she finds so adorable about watching him interact with their daughter. 

"Come here, sweetheart." Alice gestures to Jellybean and the toddler crawls up the bed to Alice. "I missed you, Bean." 

"Miss you, mama." Jellybean kisses her cheek and snuggles into her chest. Alice happily wraps her arms around her, cuddling her close. 

She watches as FP sits down beside Betty, propping a pillow underneath her arm so she can keep the baby's head elevated. He places Lindie in her arms and shows her how to cradle the baby. Polly moves into his lap and he pecks a kiss to her forehead as they coo over the baby together. 

Alice looks over to see Jughead standing awkwardly beside the bed. “Come here, honey.” She gestures for him to sit beside her. He nods and tucks in close beside her as she wraps her arm around him. “You alright? You’re really quiet.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m happy for you and daddy.” 

“Thank you.” She kisses his head and feels him relax against her side. “I know you’re still not happy about your parents not being together but I want you to know that I love you and your sister so much. I’m not your mom but I love you as if I were.” 

“I’m happy that you and daddy are together.” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, I like you and Betty and Polly. Plus daddy really likes you.” 

Alice smiles. “I really like your daddy too. And Betty and Polly love it when you come over, they’re always asking when they see you next.” 

“Really?” He questions excitedly. 

She nods. “You wanna meet your new baby sister?” 

He smiles and nods. “Can I?” 

“Sure, you can! You wanna hold her?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Betty, honey? Can Jug hold Lindie?” 

“Sure!” 

“Hey, Bean, come here.” FP calls for the toddler and she lifts her head up and crawls across the bed to FP. 

Alice takes the baby from Betty and places her in Jughead’s waiting arms. She keeps her hand underneath her head just to be safe and watches as a big smile crawls upon Jughead’s lips. “She’s really cute.” 

“I think she likes you.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, look, she’s falling asleep. She’s happy and comfortable with you.” 

“Yay, she likes me!” 

Alice looks over at FP who is smiling at the two of them. Smiling at their perfect little family.


	134. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more Jellybean and Alice and I’m more than happy to comply! 
> 
> Requested by ChloeRobson31 on Wattpad: “Them spending a day out at like the mall or going to the nail salon maybe?”

“Mama?” Jellybean calls as soon as FP opens the door to let her inside. The three year old toddles through the house searching for Alice. At the sound of the little girl’s voice Alice hops off the couch and walks towards the front door to see her. As soon as she gets there she’s rewarded with a big smile from the toddler. “Mama!” 

“Hi, sweetheart!” She scoops her up into her arms and Jellybean wraps her arms tightly around Alice. “I missed you, Bean.” 

“I missed you too, mama.” 

“Hi, Jughead.” She smiles at the boy and he returns the smile. 

“Hi, Alice!” He pulls away from FP’s side to hug her. “Look! I have a loose tooth!” 

“You do? Let me see.” She kneels down closer to his level so he can show off his loose tooth. He opens his mouth and proudly wiggles it to show off. “Wow, that’s awesome, honey!” 

“Daddy said when it comes out the tooth fairy is going to leave me money!” 

“That’s exciting!” 

He nods happily. “Are Betty and Polly home?” 

Alice nods. “They’re upstairs.” The boy practically bolts upstairs and both she and FP laugh. 

“Hi there, handsome.” She directs her attention to FP and puckers her lips for a kiss. 

“Hi, babe.” He kisses her once more and wraps her arm around her waist to keep her close. “This one was talking about you the whole way here, I told her you two are going to spend the day together.” 

“We’re going to have so much fun!” She presses a kiss to the little girl’s cheek. “We’re going to get our nails done, go to the toy store whatever she wants.” 

“You’re going to regret that.” FP chuckles at the mention of the toy store. “You’re gonna be coming home with like five new dolls.” 

“Hey, whatever my Jelly wants she can have.” She smiles. “Maybe someday Jughead and I could hang out for the day, spoil him too.” 

“I’m sure he’d like that.” FP laughs softly. 

“Alright, well, we have a nail appointment to get to so I’ll see you later.” She lifts up on her tip toes to kiss him softly. 

“Have fun you two.” 

“Bye daddy!” Jellybean waves. 

Alice gets her in her car seat, making sure she’s nice and secure before getting in herself. “You wanna listen to music, honey?” Alice asks her, knowing the toddler loves music. 

“Yes, mama!” 

Alice turns on the radio and smiles as she watches Jellybean giggling and dancing from her car seat in the backseat. This little girl stole her heart the second she met her and has a tight grip on it. In fact, both of FP’s children do. 

When they arrive at the mall Jellybean lifts her arms for Alice to carry her in and she does just that. 

She walks into the nail salon with the toddler and the woman at the front desk smiles as Jellybean waves to her. “Hi there, how can I help you?” 

“We have a nail appointment.” Alice replies. 

“What’s the name?” 

“Jones.” 

“Ah yes, right on time. You can go pick out your colour and someone will come get you when you’re ready.” 

“Great, thank you!” She smiles at the woman and walks over to the wall of colours. “Alright Jelly, what colour do you want?” Jellybean wiggles in her arms so Alice will set her down and as soon as she does she waddles over to the rack of colours. 

Alice follows and look for a colour herself. “Don’t drop any, Bean.” 

“I won’t, mama. I promise!” She watches as the toddler searches through the colours, admiring them all. “Mama, hold.” She tugs on Alice’s hand and sets a bright purple colour in her hand then goes right back to looking. Alice chuckles but continues to look for herself. 

As she admires a navy blue polish she feels Jellybean tug on her shirt, raising her arms for Alice to lift her up. She hands her a sparkly colour. “Is this what you want?” She nods. “That’s going to look really pretty, sweetheart. Do you like this one?” Alice asks her, showing her the navy blue polish. 

Jellybean shakes her head. “I pick.” She takes the colour from Alice and puts it back on the shelf making Alice laugh. She looks at all of the colours before handing her a bright purple that resembles the one she chose, she picks out a glittery one to match as well. “Look mama, same!” 

“You wanna match with me, Bean?” She nods and Alice smiles. “Alright let’s do it.” 

They sit down and Alice smiles as she watches the excitement on Jellybean’s face as the woman doing her nails starts painting. 

“Is that your daughter?” The nail technician asks her. 

“Yes.” Alice smiles. She hates using “step-daughter” or “step-son”. She loves both Jughead and Jellybean as much as she loves her own daughters, to her there’s no difference. 

“She’s adorable.” 

“She is indeed. Takes after her daddy.” Alice smiles at the little girl who’s giggling as she watches the woman paint a flower onto her nail. 

After their nails are done and all dry Jellybean excitedly shows them off. “Look mama! There’s a flower!” 

“They’re so pretty, Bean!” 

“I wanna see yours, mama!” Alice extends her hand to show her nails to Jellybean. “We match, mama!” 

“We do!” Alice smiles at her and takes her hand. “Wanna go to the toy store?” 

“Yay!” 

Alice chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

They walk hand in hand to the toy store and Alice leads them over to the board game section so they can pick out something for the older kids to play with. The three of them love playing board games. Jellybean picks out Candyland and Alice agrees, taking the box off the shelf and walking to the doll aisle for Jellybean to pick out something. 

As soon as they turn into the aisle Jellybean let’s go of her hands and runs towards the toys. “Look, mama! Dollies!” 

“I see! Do you want one?” 

“Yes, please, mama!” 

“Which one?” 

She laughs as she watches the toddlers eyebrows furrow, looking intently at the selection. “This one!” She points to one and Alice picks it up, putting it under her arm and taking Jellybean’s hand to go the cash. 

As they walk outside she notices Jellybean yawn. “You tired, sweetheart?” 

She nods. “Can you carry me?” 

Alice smiles. “Sure.” She scoops the tot up and walks outside to her car. 

“Mama?” Jellybean murmurs as she lays her head on Alice’s shoulder, very obviously getting sleepy. 

“Yeah, honey?” 

“I love you.” 

Alice smiles and kisses her head. “I love you too, Bean. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean and Alice have my heart.   
> (Also, this is set in the same universe as Introductions part 1 and 2, except Alice and FP are married in this one!)


	135. Makeup

“Mama.” A tiny voice whispers. Alice slowly opens her and turns in the direction of the voice. She sees Jellybean staring at her from her crib, sucking hungrily on her pacifier. “Hey Bean, you’re up early. You want to come sleep a little more with me and daddy?” The tot shakes her head and Alice yawns as she gets out of bed. 

FP is still sleeping soundly even as Jellybean is babbling away. She picks her up, catching a glimpse at the clock: 6:12 A.M. She tiredly heads downstairs with Jellybean and walks into the kitchen. “You hungry baby girl?” Jellybean nods and sucks harder on her pacifier. 

Alice gets her a bottle and walks out to the living room, laying down on the couch as Jellybean snuggles into her side to drink her bottle. 

She looks up to see Alice’s eyes closed and tosses the now empty bottle onto the floor, effectively waking her up. “Mama up!” She yells at her. 

“Come on, honey, you wanna nap with me?” Alice prays the little girl will say yes, even just another hour or so. Jellybean had roped them into giving her another cookie before bed and it had bit them in the ass as she grew increasingly hyper and refused to sleep. Alice is surprised she’s even awake this early. 

“Okay, mama.” Jellybean plops her tiny self on Alice’s chest, much to the her delight and she happily holds her close as they both drift off to sleep. 

Jellybean doesn’t sleep for long though. She wiggles herself off of Alice and pecks a kiss to her cheek before heading in the direction of the stairs and toddling up to Alice and FP’s bedroom. 

Alice wakes up shortly after and panics when she notices Jellybean is no longer in sight. “Jellybean? Sweetheart where are you? Come on honey, come to mama.” She calls for the toddler but gets no response, doesn’t even hear the sound of her little feet. 

She looks over to the door and is happy to see that it’s still bolted shut so at least she knows she’s in the house. 

She heads upstairs and sees Jellybean sitting beside FP on their bed, drawing in red lipstick all over his face. “Jellybean, no!” The toddler jumps and turns to Alice. “What are you doing? Don’t draw on daddy!” 

“I sorry, mama.” Her bottom lip starts quivering and Alice reaches for her, easily scooping her up into her arms and snuggling her close. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, you’re not in trouble.” 

FP wakes up and looks over at them. “Why is she crying?” He questions and Alice has to stifle the laugh threatening to spill from her lips. “And why are you laughing?” 

“Daddy pretty.” Jellybean giggles. 

“Daddy is very pretty.” 

“Aw shucks,” even below all the lipstick on his face Alice can see the flush on his cheeks the comments gave him. “come here you two.” Alice sits down beside him and he leans over to kiss Jellybean’s cheek. When he pulls away there’s a red lipstick print on her face. “How...” he trails off and jumps out of bed. 

Alice can hear the water turn on and she knows he’s trying to get he lipstick off of his face. “Which one you two did this?” He asks with his hands on his hips. Washing the lipstick off did nothing but smear it further and turn his face red. He can see the lipstick in Jellybean’s hand still. “Oh... so it was you, huh Bean?” 

Alice laughs as he walks closer to them. “Guess you’re going to have to deal with the tickle monster now!” 

“No!” Jellybean squeals. “Help, mama!” She curls herself into Alice as FP hops onto the bed, grabbing Jellybean and tickling her as he peppers her in kisses. 

He stops tickling her so she catch her breath and kisses the top of her head. “Sorry daddy.” 

“It’s okay, Bean. But, you know who could use some lipstick too?” Jellybean looks up at him curiously. “Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like an abrupt ending but I didn’t know how else to end it so I hope you enjoyed it!


	136. Sheriff

The alarm clock goes off and FP reaches to turn it off as Alice wraps her arms around him tightly. “Mmm, turn it off. It’s too early.” She mumbles. 

“I have to get up, baby.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and strokes her shoulder. 

“Why? Stay in bed with me all day.” 

“As appealing as that sounds, I have that job interview today.” 

“Oh... right.” She looks up at him. “I still don’t know why you won’t tell me what job you’re interviewing for.”

“Maybe I’m interviewing to be a secret agent.” He presses a kiss to her lips and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Pretty sure you wouldn’t go through an interview process but how would I know, I’m just a journalist.” 

“And a damn hot one at that.” He kisses her again before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. “Love you babe, I’ll see you later.” 

“I love you too honey, good luck.” 

He smiles as he watches her snuggle up to his pillows, drifting back to sleep. 

_____

The job interview goes without a hitch and he’s ecstatic to find out he’s got the job. He changes into his new uniform and heads outside to get in his truck. 

He dials Alice’s phone number and puts it on speaker phone, he is the new sheriff after all, what kind of example would he be setting if he wasn’t using the hands free option?

“Hi honey! How did the interview go?” 

“Fantastic, I got the job.” 

“Oh honey, that’s great! I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks babe. I’m on my way home, just wanted to call and tell you.” 

“I made your favourite since I had a feeling you’d get the job. See you in a bit.” 

He drives home eagerly, excited to see Alice’s reaction to his new job. 

He walks inside and is welcomed by the smell of his favourite meal. “Al? Baby?” 

“In the kitchen.” Her sweet voice calls for him and he smirks to himself as he goes to her. 

“Someone call for a sheriff?” He teasingly questions, leaning against the wall waiting for Alice to turn around. 

“Huh? What do you-“ she stops mid sentence once she turns around and sees him. Her mouth falls open and the plate in her hands is dangerously close to falling to the floor. “My God.” 

“Surprise.” 

“You’re the new sheriff?” She manages to croak out. 

“Yeah, what do you think?” 

“I think...” she turns and sets the plate down on the counter before walking up to him. “that I could use a refresher on the law, what do you say Sheriff? You wanna teach me?” 

She hooks her fingers in his belt loop where he has a pair of handcuffs attached. He gulps and nods. “It would be my pleasure.” He takes her hand and leads her upstairs, both of them giggling as they walk into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them and locking it. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Betty groans. 

“I’m guessing dinner is going to be late tonight.” Jughead sighs and the two of her head downstairs to spare their ears. 

_____

“How do I look?” Alice questions as FP sets his sheriff hat on her head. 

“Hot. You always look hot, Al. Most gorgeous woman I know.” 

“I love you, Jonesy.” She presses a soft kiss to his lips and he smiles. 

“I love you too babe, but I‘m the sheriff now, won’t people mock me if they hear me being called Jonesy?” 

“I think it’s sexy. Besides, only I’m allowed to call you Jonesy.” 

“Right, how could I forget?” 

“Better sharpen up Jones, can’t have a forgetful sheriff. God knows we had enough of a mess with Keller and Minetta.” 

“I hope I’m a better sheriff then them.” 

“You will be,” she assures him as she snuggles up to his side, laying her head on his chest. “you may have made some mistakes but you have a good heart, you’ll be great. Plus you look hot as fuck in that uniform.” He laughs and she leans up to capture his lips in a steamy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by those leaked photos of Skeet in the sheriff uniform. (I have a feeling Alice is really going to like that.)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	137. Mother Figure

Alice and FP are snuggled up together on the couch as they wait for the kids to come home. FP mutes the tv and Alice lifts her head off his shoulder, looking at him with a puzzled expression. “What’s that noise?” The listen intently and hear muffled voices yelling at each other loudly. 

Alice sighs. “I believe that’s our children.” 

Thy stand up and walk over to the door but before they can open it themselves it bursts open and Jellybean comes storming in. “Oh Jellybelly don’t be so mad!” Jughead taunts with an evil smirk. 

“Shut up!” 

“Woah, hey kid, what’s going on?” FP questions his daughter. 

“Nothing.” She huffs. 

“Oh it’s something.” Jughead smirks. 

“Bite your tongue dummy.” 

“Don’t call your brother names!” FP scolds. 

Jellybean rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” She storms into the kitchen quickly followed by Jughead and Betty. 

“Leave her alone.” FP warns the teens. “What’s going on, Bean?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“You want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Alice asks with a soft voice, smoothing the girls hair. 

“I said it’s nothing, I don’t want to talk about it!” 

“You know you can tell me anything, Jellybelly.” FP insists. 

“She’s embarrasses.” Jughead smirks. 

“And secretive.” Betty adds. 

“Shut up! Both of you!” Jellybean storms away with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Jughead and Betty make kissing noises as she goes. “Elizabeth, stop it!” Alice scolds before turning her direction onto Jughead. “You as well.” 

“I’ll go talk to her.” FP heads towards the stairs but Alice catches his hand. “Let me, babe. I have a feeling she needs a girl to talk to.” 

“Fill me in later?” He questions. 

“Of course, honey.” She pecks a kiss to his lips. “You can handle these two.” She points Betty and Jughead before heading upstairs. 

She knocks softly on Jellybean’s door. “Jellybean, sweetheart? It’s Alice, can I come in?” 

“Whatever.” Alice hears the sound of her voice and knows she’s crying. 

She closes the door behind her and pouts at the sight of Jellybean crying while holding her pillow close. “Come here, honey.” Alice coos, sitting down beside her. Jellybean lays her head in Alice’s lap as she cries. “I’m sorry your bother and Betty are teasing you.” 

“They’re so mean to me sometimes.” 

“I know, honey. Your dad is down there talking to them right now.” She runs her fingers through Jellybean’s hair, trying to soothe her step-daughter. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Didn’t Betty and Jughead eat me out already?” 

“No, they didn’t.” 

Jellybean sits up and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She leans against Alice’s side who in turn curls her arm around her. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. They’re making it worse though.” 

“Well tell me your side of the story then.” 

“There’s a boy.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t want to talk to your dad about this. I had a feeling you needed a girl talk.” 

“Yeah... anyway, I’ve secretly been dating him for a little while and today Betty and Jughead saw him kiss me. They were teasing me the whole way home.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry honey.” 

“I don’t know why they made such a big deal out of it, they’re always making out.” 

Alice’s eyes grow wide. “Always?” 

Jellybean nods. “I just don’t get why they have to be so mean to me.” 

“I think that’s common in siblings, they fight a lot, they tease each other, but deep down you all love each other a lot.” 

“I guess that’s true, even though Jug can be a real loser sometimes I love him. And Betty’s nice, She may not be blood related to me but she’s a good sister.” 

“They love you, I know they do.” She pecks a kiss to Jellybean’s forehead. “Why did you feel the need to hide the relationship in the first place? Clearly you really like this boy.” 

“I don’t know, dad isn’t crazy about me growing up and dating so I was scared of how he’d react and it’s not like I could talk to mom since she basically signed away all of her rights to me and Jug.” 

“Oh Jelly, I may not be your biological mom but I love you and your brother as much as I love my own daughters. You can always talk to me, no matter what it’s about.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, and don’t worry about your dad, I’ll handle him.” 

“You think he’ll be mad?” 

“Oh don’t worry, I wear the pants in the house, what I say goes.” Jellybean laughs and hugs her tightly. 

“Thanks, Alice... any chance you want to tell dad for me?” 

Alice laughs softly. “Sure, Bean.” 

_____

Alice and FP say their good nights to the children before heading into their room. “Now can you tell me what was up with JB?” 

“Yeah, just let me get ready for bed and I’ll tell you.” She changes out of her clothes and into one of his t-shirts. She ties her hair up and goes quickly through her nightly routine so she doesn’t leave FP waiting too long. 

He pulls back the covers for her to get in bed beside him and she snuggles close. “So? What happened?” 

“Well... don’t freak out but Jellybean has a boyfriend.” She looks up and sees his eyes grow wide. “Jughead and Betty saw them kiss today and proceeded to tease her about it the whole way home.” 

“Poor Bean.” 

“She was pretty upset by it, I think we need to have a chat with the kids and tell them to be nicer to her.” 

“I agree. She say anything else about this boy?” 

“Not really, but you should’ve seen how happy she looked when she was talking about him, her face lit right up. It was sweet.” FP rolls his eyes and Alice laughs. “Honey, I know you don’t think your baby girl dating is a good thing but it was bound to happen eventually. She’s beautiful, she’s smart, she’s funny, you knew this was coming eventually.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“No but you do have to accept it.” 

He sighs and strokes her shoulder. “I know, it’s just crazy. She’s my baby, Al.” 

“I know, honey. Betty’s my baby, I wasn’t exactly crazy about her dating but I got over it. Maybe that’s why I can deal with Jellybean dating, I’ve gone through this twice, it get’s easier.” 

“I’m glad she has you to talk to. I know there’s going to be times when she just needs a girl to talk to and I’m so happy that it’s you.” 

“Of course, I’m always there for her. For both of your kids, just like you’re there for my girls. I love them like they’re my own.” 

“They love you too, you know? Jughead would never admit it but he does.” 

“I love them too. And I love you.” She leans up and kisses him softly, feeling him smile against her lips. 

“Ditto.”


	138. Nothing But a Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mädchen said in an interview today that the scene the writers cut was one where Alice was wearing nothing but FP's serpent jacket so naturally I had to write a oneshot about it. Enjoy!   
> (Also, please don't go attacking the writers and getting mad at them for deleting the scene, it's not going to help anything. Yes it sucks but we'll see the scene in August in the deleted scenes.)

FP stretched out an arm, reaching for Alice as he woke up from his nap. He opened his eyes once he didn't feel her next to him. The sheets were still a mess on her side of the bed but she was nowhere in sight. 

He thought maybe she left without saying goodbye but then he saw her clothes still on his floor. "Al?" He calls for her, getting no response. He sighs and gets out of bed, slipping on his boxers. 

He walks out of his room and sees her standing in the kitchen wearing his leather jacket, it just barely reaches the top of her thigh. "Thought maybe you left." 

"Without saying goodbye?" She turns around and smirks when his jaw drops at the sight of her. She's wearing absolutely nothing underneath the jacket and he sight of her makes his throat go dry. "I always say goodbye, Forsythe." She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. 

“Right.” He clears his throat, suddenly feeling overheated. “Right... sorry.” His hands come to her hips, squeezing gently. 

She laughs fondly and traces the Serpent tattoo on his side with her fingertips, letting her nails scratch against him. “You wanna go back to bed?” Her eyes drift up to the clock on the wall. “We still have some time before the kids get home.” 

He nods and she kisses him softly before heading in the direction of his bedroom. He watches her go, staring at her as his leather jacket itches to climb higher up on her body. 

He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to see her like this again. She’s dressed like this only for him, for his eyes only and he loves it, he’s always loved it. 

And she’s still as hot as she was when they were dumb teenagers, maybe even hotter. 

He must have been in a daze for a little while since the sound of Alice’s voice snaps him back to reality. 

“You coming Jonesy?” He looks up and sees her leaning against the doorway, fiddling with his jacket. 

He nods with a blushing smirk and follows her into his bedroom, locking the door before laying her on his bed and kissing her with all he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short, sorry.


	139. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I was searching for some prompts and I came across this one on tumblr! 
> 
> scrawl-your-heart-out:  
> “Wanna sleepover?” 
> 
> “Like, in a kiddie, ‘we’re gonna build pillow forts and binge eat ice cream’ way?” 
> 
> “Duh.”
> 
>  
> 
> I thought it would work well for young Falice since a lot of you wanted to see more of them when they were kids! 
> 
> I’m also pretty sure I got a request from someone asking to see them having a sleepover so I hope I fulfilled this! (I can’t remember who asked it but shoutout to whoever it was!) 
> 
> They’re 10 in this by the way!

“Al!” A voice calls for her as she walks home from school. “Al wait for me!”

She’s soon joined by none other than FP Jones, her best friend in the entire world. “Hey Jonesy.” 

“You left school without me!” 

“You were talking to Freddie, I didn’t want to bug you.” 

“We always walk home together Al, and you don’t bug me. Well, you do sometimes but that’s just when I’m being all annoying.” 

“Did you run to catch up to me? You sound out of breath.” 

“Yeah I did, I wasn’t going to let you walk home alone, that’s so boring.” 

“That’s nice of you, Jonesy.” 

“Hey it’s Friday!” She raises an eyebrow at him urging him to continue his thoughts. “Wanna sleepover?” 

“Like, in a kiddie, ‘we’re gonna build pillow forts and binge eat ice cream’ way?” 

“Duh.” He drags it out as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “If my dad says it’s fine then you can come over and spend the night. Maybe we can sneak into the living room when he goes to bed and watch one of those scary movies he said we’re too young to watch.” 

“Okay, Jonesy. That sounds fun.” 

“I’ll go asks my dad and then I’ll come get you!” 

“Okay!” They both rush into their trailers and Alice briefly greets her parents before heading to her room and packing an overnight bag. 

FP comes into her room shortly after. “Dad said you can stay.” 

“I’m just packing my bag!” 

“I think we should watch Children of the Corn. Looks pretty scary, I snuck a peak at it when dad wasn’t looking.” 

“Alright, Jonesy. After that we should watch the one with the girl sitting in front of the tv. You know? The one we can’t pronounce the name of.” 

“Oh that one! That one looks pretty scary Al, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” She zips up Her bag and swings it over her shoulder. “Besides you’ll be there to protect me. I’m not scared when you’re around.” He smiles proudly at that and the two of them walk over to his trailer. 

_____

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Alice suggests as they sit in the fort they created in his bedroom. 

“Okay. You first!” 

“Okay, truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” 

“Hmmm... oh I got it! I dare you to ask your dad if you can have some of his beer.” 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” He walks out of his bedroom and into the living room where his dad is reading the paper. Alice watches from his half closed bedroom door. 

“Dad?” 

“Yeah, bud?” He urges him to continue, not looking up from his paper. 

“Can I have one of your beers?” 

Forsythe Sr’s head snaps up quickly. “Are you crazy, boy? No you can’t have one of my beers! Your eleven years old!” 

“It was just a joke, dad don’t have a cow! Me and Alice are playing truth or dare.” He hurried back to his bedroom where Alice is laughing loudly. “He got mad, Al it’s not funny!”

“It was to me.” She giggles.

“Whatever. Truth or dare?” 

“Ugh I wanted you to pick dare. Fine, um...” he thinks on his question for a moment before smiling evilly. “Is it true that you and Tommy Choleski held hands during recess last month?” 

“FP!” Alice groans. 

“Hey, you’re the one who picked truth. You gotta answer now.” 

“Fine. Yes we did!” Her cheeks are a deep crimson shade and he laughs. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Playing it safe now, huh Jonesy? Okay, is it true that you and Amber kissed?” 

“Yep we did.” He smiles proudly. “She said I’m a good kisser.” 

“Lucky, no one’s kissed me yet.” She huffs. 

“You know, I can do it.” He suggest and she raises an eyebrow at him. “I’ll kiss you, Alice.” 

“You will?” 

“Yeah, I’ve already done it before and I’m good at it so your first kiss will be with your favourite person and it’s guaranteed to be good! It’s a win win.” 

“Alright. What do I do?” 

“Close your eyes like they do in the movies.” She does as he says. “Okay now I’m going to kiss you.” She nods and he leans in slowly, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

He pulls away and waits for her to respond. “You are a good kisser.” 

“Told you! And now you’ve had your first kiss.” 

“Thanks Jonesy.” Theres a faint blush on both of their cheeks as they smile at each other. 

_____

“Okay, dad’s asleep. He’s snoring and everything!” FP informs her when he comes back into his bedroom. 

“Yes! I’ll get the ice cream you get the movie!” 

“Okay, and bring a blanket so we’re not cold after eating all of the ice cream!” 

“Good idea.” 

They get settled on the couch, all the lights turned off and the ice cream container on their laps. “You ready?” FP questions. 

“Yeah.” 

He starts the movie and they only manage to make it 20 minutes before they’re scared shitless, hiding their eyes behind the blanket. 

When it’s over they’re quick to turn on the lights, scared that something from the movie is going to get them. “You still want to watch the other one?” FP questions, his face pale from how scared he was. 

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t. Not even a little bit.” 

“Me either, lets just go to bed!” He starts to walk to his room but Alice stops him. 

“Wait!” He turns and sees her rushing over to him, the blanket wrapped around her. She grabs his hand and holds it tightly. “You can’t leave me, Jonesy. What if something got me?” 

“Sorry, Al.” 

They walk into his bedroom and she lays down on the air mattress that Forsythe Sr had set up for her. She doesn’t even close her eyes though, too scared to sleep. 

FP’s the same, laying on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Afraid to even blink let alone sleep. 

“Al?” He whispers. 

“Jonesy?” 

“Are you asleep?” 

“No.” 

“Are you scared?” 

“A little... are you?” 

“A little... do you wanna sleep with me?” He’s quickly joined by the blonde girl. She practically leaps into bed beside him, thankful he asked her since she was too stubborn to ask him. 

“Maybe your daddy was right, we shouldn’t have watched that movie.” 

“Yeah, it was way too scary.” He yawns. “But don’t worry, Al. Like you said you’re not scared when I’m around, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Okay... goodnight Jonesy.” She wiggles closer to him and he reaches to hold her hand, ready to protect her from anything.


	140. The Midnight Club

High heels click down the hallway and FP turns to see Alice walk in the classroom. “Good, you’re here.” Hermione breathes. 

“Yeah, I’m here. What is all of this about?” 

“We were hoping maybe you’d know.” 

“Why on Earth would I know?” She walks across the room and stands beside FP. 

“Well you are the new investigative reporter for the town, we figured you had some kind of lead.” 

“I know just as little as all of you. Just some message about the midnight club needing to reunite again.” 

“Well they caught the Gargoyle King and no one else knows about this so who could’ve sent it?” Tom questions. 

“Well... Betty knows.” 

“What?” They all yell at her in unison. Well, except for FP.

“So does Jughead.” FP adds. 

“We swore we wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened and you go ahead and tell your daughter? You know how much her and Jughead like popping their noses into everyone’s business.” Hermione growls. 

“It’s not like I wanted to tell her, she said she’d keep digging and I wanted to keep her safe... so I told her.” 

“And then she told Jug.” 

“That’s just great.” Sierra sighs. “For all we know it’s the kids who sent us that message.” 

“Why don’t we go see if we can find any clues around the school before we jump to conclusions.” Fred suggests, gesturing everyone out of the room. 

Alice looks down at the window ledge she was leaning on and smiles at what she sees. The initials she carved into the wood panel are still there. 

She runs her fingertips across her and FP’s initials, side by side, like it always should have been. 

FP peers over to see what she’s looking at and smiles as well. He doesn’t want to embarrass her by pointing it out so he walks over to the door. “You comin’, Al?” 

She turns around and smiles at him. “Yeah. I’m coming.” He leads her out of the room with a hand on her back, finding everyone in the hall. 

“I think we should all split up? Maybe we’d have a better chance at finding something?” Tom suggests. 

“Good plan, we’ll meet back in the classroom in an hour.” Hermione decides and then everyone parts ways. 

Alice checks in every classroom that’s unlocked and then stumbles upon the locker rooms. She looks around the girl’s locker room first but doesn’t find anything so she moves onto the boy’s. 

As she closes the door behind her a voice nearly makes her jumps out of her skin. “You know this is the boy’s room right? No girl’s allowed.” FP smirks, chewing a piece of gum like always and oh what she wouldn’t do to kiss that smirk right off of him. 

She rolls her eyes but can’t fight the smile tugging on her lips. “Funny.” She takes a step closer to him. “You find anything?” 

“No, nothing. I really think this was just a hoax, was gonna head back to the classroom and wait for everybody.” 

She nods and walks past him, millions of thoughts running though her head. They both haven’t found any clues and they still have quite a bit of time, so maybe... 

“Do you remember the last time we were in here together?” She runs her fingers across the row of lockers before leaning against one. 

“Hmmm,” he steps closer to her until they’re chest to chest. She plays with the buttons on his flannel. “been a long time, might have to refresh my memory.” 

She looks up at him and sees him grinning down at her, eyes heavy with lust already. They both lean in at the same time, coming together in a steamy kiss. 

She shoves his jacket off his shoulders as he works on unbuttoning her jeans. She kicks off her heels as he pushes her jeans farther down her legs. His lips follow her own as her lack of heels makes her even shorter. 

She helps him get her jeans off and kicks them to the side. His eyes drift down to take her in and then he’s lifting her up and pressing her against the locker. 

Her hands drift down to his own jeans as their lips come together again and she makes quick work of the button and zipper. 

And it’s not much longer before they’re recreating the event that started they’re journey all those years ago. Except this time they’re older and wiser and maybe, just maybe, things will go their way.


	141. Girl’s Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tweet from Britta Lundin (a writer on Riverdale) who said that Falice has a scene together in the girl’s room. And also to an account on tumblr that said Alice has a small scene that paints a bigger picture, a lot of people assume that means Charles so here’s this.  
> Enjoy!

“Let’s go look around, see if we can find anything that has to do with why we were told to come here again.” Hermione suggests. 

Alice seems in a daze as she looks around the halls and FP notices. 

“Alice?” Fred speaks, snapping her out of her daze. “You alright? We’re going to go see if we can find some clues.”

She clears her throat and forces out a response. “Oh, uh, I’ll catch up with you, I just have to use the bathroom.” The words seem tangled in her throat and FP can tell something’s bothering her, he knows her better than anyone. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

Alice walks towards the girl’s bathroom and FP stays back, debating whether to check on her or follow the group. He eventually decides on following after Alice and heads in the direction she went. 

He pushes open the door and sees her dabbing at her eyes in the mirror, she tries to make it look as though she was just washing up her hands but he knows her all too well. 

“You alright?” He asks her, lingering by the door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You know this is the girl’s room, right? You’re not supposed to be in here.” 

“It’s after hours, were not supposed to be in the school at all.” He takes a step towards her. “What’s going on, Alice?” 

“It’s nothing.” She assures him but he doesn’t buy it. He just nods and walks past her, pretending to read the writing on the bathroom’s wall. He hears her sigh and then hears her voice, her oh so broken sounding voice. “He looked like you.” Alice admits and FP’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. 

“Who?” 

“Our son,” She looks up and meets his eyes in the mirror. “Charles.” 

“He looked like me?” 

She nods. “Had your eyes, big brown eyes and he had your nose and your hair colour. He was your spitting image.” 

He can hear in her voice just how hard it is for her to talk about their son so he offers his support by wrapping his arms around her waist as he stands behind her. She grips onto his arm and he can feel her nails pinching his skin, but if it keeps her from hurting her palms then he’s okay with it. 

“I bet he was beautiful.” 

“He was. I didn’t get to see him for very long, they took him away almost instantly but... he was perfect.” 

He presses a kiss to her shoulder and then her neck, hoping to give her some sense of comfort. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault,” She turns in his arms and plants her hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently as she forces a soft smile. “Not your fault at all.” 

He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and instead wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight to him. 

“We should probably go catch up with everybody.” 

She nods and sniffles. “You’re right.” 

He takes her hand and leads her out of the girl’s room and into the hallway, with a tiny glimmer of happiness at the notion that his son, their son, looked like him.


	142. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the promo for 3x13

"Thought you were hanging out with Betty tonight?" FP questions his son as he comes into the living room. 

"Change of plans, her sister called, something about her mom." Jughead explains as if it's no big deal. 

"Something about her mom? What happened?" 

"She didn't go into specifics just something about a rebirth? I don't really know what that means, probably something to do with that weird farm she's a part of." 

FP feels like his heart has stopped beating. "Did she mention where?" 

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, why do you ask?" 

"Oh... uh, no reason just curious." He swallows the lump in his throat, he has a very bad feeling. "I just remembered I forgot to restock the shelves at La Bonne Nuit, so I'm heading over there right now. I'll be back in a little bit." 

"Alright, I'll just be here." 

FP rushes out to his truck and practically zips out of the trailer park, en route to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. He doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling something is going to happen and he wants to make sure Alice is alright. 

He pulls up and runs inside, looking in every room for wherever this "rebirth" thing is happening. 

He can hear muffled voices and he follows them, hearing them get louder and louder. He can hear yelling outside the door and he shoves inside. 

"She's not breathing!" Betty cries as she holds Alice's limp body in a tub full of water. 

"What the hell happened?" He questions, pushing past the crowd to get to Alice and Betty. 

"FP?" Betty sniffles. 

"What happened to her?" He demands. 

"They were doing some sort of rebirth to make mom pure or something like that and they held her under too long. She's not breathing, what do I do?" The girl is panicking and FP places a hand on her shoulder, lightly pushing her out of the way. 

"Go take a breather, I got her." Betty looks sceptical but moves away nonetheless. 

FP lifts Alice's limp body out of the water and lays her on the ground. He immediately performs cpr on her, breathing into her mouth and pushing on her chest, praying that she starts breathing again. He can't lose her. 

"Come on, Al. Don't leave me, come on." He murmurs as he keeps doing chest compressions and mouth to mouth. "Come on! Breathe for me, Alice." Tears are starting to cloud his vision as he becomes hopeless. 

But he's not going to give up. So he performs mouth to mouth again and her whole body jerks as she spits up water. She starts coughing and FP sits her up so she doesn't choke. 

"Mom, oh my God!" Betty rushes over and hugs her tight. "You scared me, I thought you were dead." Alice holds her just as tightly, though she looks confused. 

"I'm okay." Alice assures her. 

"Thanks to FP. I didn't know what to do and everyone was just standing around. He showed up and saved your life, mom." 

Alice turns to look at him and he's looking so beyond stressed her heart aches. "You saved me?" 

"Of course." 

Betty steps away so they can have a moment. 

"I-" she starts but instead she opts to wrap her arms around him, clinging onto him. He clings onto her just as much, afraid to lose her again.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Alice. Thought you were gone." 

She pulls away from his hug just slightly and wipes away a tear from his cheek that managed to escape. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Forsythe." 

He smiles a little and pulls her to him again, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he holds her.


	143. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by @falice4good’s oneshot “Period 2” on Wattpad!

“Dad?” Jellybean calls for FP as she comes downstairs. 

“In the kitchen.” He answers. “What’s up, Bean?” 

“Oh good, you’re both here.” She sits down next to Alice at the dining table and steals a cookie from the cookie jar. “Would it be alright if I have a friend over tomorrow after school? We were assigned a project.” 

“Yeah sure kiddo, that’s fine.” FP answers and Alice nods in agreement. 

“Have we met this friend before?” Alice asks. 

“No, he’s really nice though.” 

FP’s eyes grow wide. “It’s a he?” 

“Calm down, honey.” Alice chuckles, reaching for his hand. “They’re just working on a project, no big deal.” She pecks a kiss to his cheek. 

“Fine.” He sighs and puts his arm around Alice’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I’m gonna get started on dinner, anything in particular you want, Bean?” 

“Burgers?” 

“Ooo Pop’s sounds good right now!” Alice agrees and FP laughs. 

_____

The next day, like planned, Jellybean comes home from school with her friend in tow. “Dad? Alice?” The two adults come to the front of the house to greet Jellybean and her guest. “This is Michael.” 

“Hi Michael, I’m Alice, nice to meet you.” She shakes the young boy’s hand. She looks over at FP who’s relatively silent, just glaring at the boy. “And this is my husband, FP, Jellybean’s dad.” She introduces for him. 

“Nice to meet you sir.” The boy smiles and sticks out his hand to shake FP’s but FP doesn’t move a muscle. 

“Dad?” Jellybean hisses and Alice nudges him. 

“Right, nice to meet you kid.“ 

“Well, we’ll leave you two to work on your project. If you need anything we’ll be on the back deck.” Alice smiles at the kids and leads FP out of the room. 

“Thanks Alice.” 

She pushes FP into the kitchen and then smacks his arm once they’re out of view of the children. “What the hell was that?” 

“Ow, what?” He questions as he rubs his arm. 

She rolls her eyes, grabbing the picture of lemonade from the counter and heading towards the patio door. “You know exactly what. You were rude to the boy.” 

“I was not!” He follows her out, holding two glasses. 

“You were to! He was perfectly nice and you hardly spoke to him because he’s hanging out with your daughter.” 

“She’s just so young, Al, she’s my baby girl.” He sits down next to her on the porch swing and she pours them both a glass of homemade lemonade. 

“I understand that, babe, I do, but they’re just doing a school project. You’re reading too much into this.” She hands him a glass and pats his leg. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m always right, don’t you know that by now?” 

He smiles and kisses her softly, tasting the sweetness of the lemonade on her lips. 

“You think the kids would want some lemonade?” FP wonders after a while. 

“Jellybean does love when I make it, why don’t you go ask them?” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and takes the pitcher of lemonade as he heads inside. 

He walks into the living room and right before he speaks he notices Jellybean and Michael kissing on the couch. He bolts back outside to Alice, nearly spilling lemonade as he runs. “Al! Al, I , Jellybean, Michael, kiss!” He huffs out. 

“Huh?” 

He catches his breath. “I walked in and saw Jellybean and Michael making out!” 

“What? Are you sure?” 

“Well okay maybe they weren’t making out but they were kissing!” 

“Okay, did you interrupt them?” 

“No I came running out to you! What do I do?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t see a problem with it. As long as they’re just kissing I don’t see the harm in it.“ 

“You don’t see the harm in it?” His eyes grow wide and Alice chuckles. 

“Honey, when we were their age you were already feeling me up.” 

“Oh God don’t tell me that!” He flops down onto the porch swing, laying his head in her lap. 

She laughs and runs her fingers through his hair. “She’s a good kid, that’s not going to happen. She’s just being a teenager, she was going to have her first kiss someday.” 

“I was hoping that it would be when she’s seventy-five not fourteen!” 

“You were my first kiss, actually you were my first everything, what if Michael is her FP?” 

“I don’t want her dating anyone like me! Do you know half the shit we did when were teenagers, I don’t want my daughter doing that!” 

“Oh my God, you’re so paranoid. Honey, calm down.” 

“Al, baby, can you go stop them?” 

“You’re not serious.” He just stares at her with puppy dog eyes. “You’re pathetic you know that? She’s gonna hate you.” She stands up and walks inside with the pitcher of lemonade. 

“I love you!” He calls after her. 

“Oh JB? Michael?” Alice calls, giving the kids a warning before she walks in. The kids turn to look at her with blushing cheeks and Alice has to hold back her smirk. “I made some lemonade earlier and I was just wondering if you two wanted some? Or a snack? Anything?” 

“Some lemonade would be great, Mrs. Jones.” Michael answers. 

“Oh please, call me, Alice. Jelly? You want some lemonade?” 

“Yes please.” 

Alice heads out to the kitchen and sees FP staring in the window, mouthing something to her that she can’t quite make out. She just rolls her eyes and pours the kids some lemonade. 

She walks back into the living room and gives them the glasses. “There you go.” 

“Thanks, Alice.” Jellybean smiles at her. 

“No problem, honey. Have fun doing your project.” Alice smirks knowingly at her and Jellybean’s face drains of colour. 

_____

There’s a knock on the bedroom door as Alice is reading in bed. “Come in.” 

Jellybean pushes open the door slightly and pokes her head in. “Allie?” 

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s up?” 

“Where’s dad?” 

“In the bathroom. Everything alright?” Alice takes off her glasses and sets her book on the nightstand. 

Jellybean closes the door and walks over to the bed, crawling up beside Alice. “Did you tell dad what you saw?” 

“What do you mean?” Alice looks at her curiously though she knows all too well what the girl’s referring to. 

“I know you saw me and Michael kissing.” 

Alice smirks. “Actually I didn’t.” 

“You didn’t?” 

“Your dad did.” Jellybean’s eyes grow wide. “He came running out to me as soon as he saw.” 

“Oh my God, no!” She buries her head in the pillows and groans. 

“That’s why I called your name when I came in, to give you two a minute to unlock your lips.” 

Jellybean narrows her eyes at her. “Very funny.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal. Just so long as it was just an innocent kiss and nothing more.” 

“It was, Allie! I swear!” Jellybean assures her. “I really like him, that’s why I was so happy when my teacher paired us up. I didn’t think he liked me back but then he kissed me!” 

“Aw, Bean, I’m happy for you.” 

“Is dad mad?” 

“Not mad, per se, he was just freaking out. You know how dad’s are when it comes to their daughter dating.” 

“Can you talk to him?” 

“I already did, but I’ll make sure he’s all calm for you. But you will have to talk about it eventually if you want Michael to come over again.” 

“Can’t we just pretend it never happened?” Alice raises an eyebrow at her. “Fine.” 

Alice chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Why don’t you go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” 

“Okay, night Alice.” She scampers off of the bed and out of the room. 

FP comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. “Did I hear Jellybelly?” He asks. 

“Yeah, she just left.” 

He crawls up the bed and hovers over her to give her a kiss before laying down beside her and hooking an arm around her waist. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, I think she just needed a little girl talk.” 

“Oh God, don’t remind me.” He face palms and Alice chuckles as she rolls on top of him. 

“Honey, you’re freaking out over nothing. She told me she really likes him, and she also told me it was just a kiss, nothing more.” 

“Well God, I hope so! We were right outside!” 

“Babe we had sex on the couch while your dad was asleep.” She points out. 

“That’s different.” 

She scoffs. “How?” 

“Because that was us! Not my little girl.” 

“Just relax, stop thinking about it. You two can talk in the morning.” 

“Fine. But he’s never coming over here again.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alice turns off the lamp and rolls back onto him, kissing him softly. “Goodnight, baby.” 

“Night, Al. I love you, thanks for being so good to Jelly.” 

“Of course, I consider her my daughter even if she isn’t biologically.” She kisses him again. “I love you too.”


	144. Cherish

"I'm worried about her, Jug. I haven't seen her this upset since she found out my dad was the Black Hood." FP overhears Betty tell Jughead. "I can't even get her out of bed, she just lays there all day, completely emotionless." 

"She's always been damaged but this is a new level." 

"It's really scaring me. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help her." Betty cries and Jughead wraps his arms around her, holding her close. 

FP sneaks past the kids and grabs his keys, heading out to his truck. Alice has always put on a strong front but he was the only one she would ever let her guard down in front of. Maybe he can get through to her, it's worth a shot. 

So he drives to her house and lets himself in using the spare key she hid in the plant for when he would sneak in at night. 

He heads upstairs to her room and sees her curled up in bed, emotionless as she stares out the window. "Al?" Her head turns quickly to look at him. 

"What are you doing here?" She questions, her eyes puffy from crying. 

"I heard Betty talking to Jughead and I was worried about you so I came over to check on you." He sits down on her bed and places his hand on her hip. "Now tell me, Al, what's going on?" 

"I'm just such an idiot." 

"No you're not." 

"I am though. I was so blind to all the horrible things Hal did, I mean he was a serial killer for God's sake! How did I never see the signs? He was manipulating our daughter! He killed innocent people... and I shared a bed, a home, a life with him for twenty years." 

"That's not your fault, Alice. No one saw that coming. I'm pretty sure Cooper was the least likely serial killer ever, no one blames you for not seeing it." 

She reaches for his hand and he sits beside her, curling his arm around her shoulder, knowing she needs the comfort. 

"And then there's Edgar... I was so, so stupid. I let him brainwash me and manipulate me and-" 

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself for what he did to you. You were hurting and Polly told you about this place that would help you, it's not your fault. You were vulnerable and he took advantage of that, that's never going to be your fault, Alice." 

She curls herself closer to his side and nuzzles her head into his shoulder. "And then there's you. We started things up again and I don't think I cherished that time enough, because now Gladys is back and I lost you again." 

"No, Al, you've never lost me." She looks up at him and he wipes a tear from her cheek. "Alice, the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago I knew you were the one for me. I never even loved someone, or thought I was capable of loving someone, until you came along. Once we started things back up again, God Al, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was to have you in my life again. I didn't ask for Gladys to come back, the only reason I haven't kicked her out is because she would just take Jellybean with her and I can't lose her again." 

"You didn't ask her to come home?" 

"No, no, baby." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her head. "When I went up Toledo to pick up Jughead that day, it just made me realize how much I love you. Of course I loved Gladys when we were together but she left me at a time when I needed her most, and she took my daughter with her when she did it. You've always been it for me, Alice." 

"I have?" 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Al. You're so hard on yourself. I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to believe that you're worth so much. You deserve the world, baby, and I want to give it to you. I love you so much." 

She smiles up at him. "You're not just saying that because I'm a mess right now are you?" 

He chuckles. "No I'm saying it because it's true. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I want to spend every single moment I can loving you." He tells her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. A tear falls down her cheek and he gives her a sad look. "Let me show you." 

"What?" She sniffles. 

"Let me prove to you just how beautiful and worthy of love you are. Let me cherish you and treat you how you've always deserved. We've lost so much time together and I don't want you to ever spend another second doubting how loved you are, so if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of our lives never letting you forget it." 

"FP..." She trails off and kisses him hard, clinging onto him like he's her life support, and in a way, he is. 

She pulls him with her as she lays down, never letting their lips part. But he pulls away after she starts pulling on his shirt. "Al, I don't want to take advantage of you." 

"You're not," she assures him. "I need you, I need to be close to you right now. Please, FP." 

He nods and lets her guide his hands to unbutton her pyjama top and she slips her arms out of it. She shimmies out of her pyjama pants and he leans back to take her in, lying there on her bed wearing nothing but the moonlight, she's a vision and he wants to take his time worshipping her the way she deserves.

He runs his hand down one of her legs, lifting it up. He kisses her ankle. "I love this." He trails kisses up her leg, reaching her knee and pressing a kiss there. "I love this." He trails more kisses up her legs, leaving a little sucking kiss on her inner thigh, feeling her wiggle with pleasure underneath his touch, she giggles softly. "I love this." 

He kisses just below her navel. "I love this." He kisses up her chest in between her breasts, leaving little kisses and sucking at her soft skin. "I love these." He tells her, cupping her breasts in his hands and making her laugh.

He lifts her arm up and kisses her hand. "I love this." He trails kisses up her arm to the inside of her elbow. "I love this." He trails more kisses up her arm to her shoulder. "I love this." 

Then he kisses his way up to her neck, leaving lots of sucking kisses there. "I love this." He kisses over to her cheek. "I love this." Then makes his way over to her mouth, planting a long and slow kiss on her lips. "I love this." He mumbles against her lips. "I love every single part of you Alice." He wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "You're so damn beautiful in every single way, never doubt how loved you are." 

"I love you." She breathes out, pulling him into another kiss. 

And for the first time in a long, long time, Alice truly felt loved and knew she always would be.


	145. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by shellyjohnscns on Wattpad!   
> "I love your one shots with younger Alice and FP raising Charles. You don’t have to but could you do a one shot where Alice to go away for a weekend for business/work related matters and Chic is a toddler at the time and wants to go with her but doesn’t understand that he can’t but he proceeds to pack his little suitcase anyway. I just think it would be really cute"

“Take a break.” FP whispers, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. 

She chuckles softly. “I’m almost finished packing.” 

“Exactly, finish later,” he pecks kisses all over cheeks until she drops the clothes in her hands. “Take a break with me.” 

“Oh fine.” She turns in his arms and kisses him, letting them all down onto their bed as they laugh against one another’s lips. 

They laugh and kiss for a while until they feel someone pulling on the bedsheets. The look over to see Chic trying to pull himself up on the bed by yanking on the bedsheets. 

FP rolls of of Alice and lifts up their son, setting him on the bed beside them. “What’s up, buddy?” 

“Whatcha doing?” Chic wonders as he looks at the open suitcase. 

“Mommy and I are just taking a break from packing.” 

“Packing?” 

“Yeah, I have to go on a trip for a few days, honey.” Alice explains. 

“Nooooo!” Chic whines, crawling onto her lap. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, honey!” Alice assured him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his head. 

“I come too.” 

“Oh, I’d love for you and daddy to come with me but it’s a work trip, sweetheart.” 

“Pwease?” Chic begs. 

Alice looks to FP and frowns. “Why don’t you go pick out a movie for all of us to watch, bud?” FP suggests. 

“Okay, daddy.” He climbs off of Alice and walks out of the bedroom. 

“I wish you two could come with me.” Alice sighs. 

“I know you do, baby, I wish you could too.” She reaches out her hand to run along his cheek. “We’ll go on our own vacation soon, one where I don’t have to work the whole time.”

“A water park?” FP’s eyebrow quirks up. 

She laughs. “We’ll talk.” She presses a quick kiss to his lips and then sits up to finish packing. 

After she and FP finish packing her suitcase for the weekend they head down the hall to Chic’s room. “What are you doing, honey?” Alice questions as they watch their son packing toys and pyjamas into a backpack. 

“I come too!” 

“Sweetheart, I told you you can’t come with me. You and daddy have to stay home.” Alice walks over and kneels in front of him. 

“But I want to come with you!” His big blue eyes fill with tears and Alice turns to FP, begging him with her eyes to help her as their son breaks her heart.

“Hey, bud, we’re going to have lots of fun this weekend, just me and you. We can go to the park, stay up late, play with your toys, eat candy, whatever you want!” FP assures him. 

“Pwomise?” 

“Yeah buddy, I promise.” 

“See? You and daddy will have so much fun, and until then I’m still here a little while longer so we can spend all night together.” Alice tells him making the little boy grin from ear to ear. “And then soon we’ll go on a trip for all of us! You, me and daddy!” 

“Water park?” Chic wonders and FP laughs. 

She looks behind her to FP. “What is it with you boys and the waterpark? But yes, maybe we can go to a place with a water park. Now come on, let’s go play!”


	146. “Valentimes Day”

"Daddy? When's mama getting home?" Jellybean questions her father as she skips into the room. 

"In about an hour, Bean." He smiles at the girl as she plops herself on a nearby chair as he cooks. 

"Whatcha cooking?" 

"Allie's favourite pasta." 

"If she's not home in time can I have her bowl?" 

"I made enough for you and your sister to have some, don't worry." Jellybean beams proudly at that. "Where is Lindie anyway? She's unusually quiet." The four year old loves to talk, a lot like Alice in that sense. 

"We're watching a movie but I came down because I smelt food."

"I'll bring you girl's up some food if you want to go back to watching your movie." 

"Okay, daddy!" She hops off the chair and he laughs softly to himself as she skips back upstairs. 

He finishes making up the pasta, making both of the girls some and bringing the bowls upstairs. 

"Knock, knock." He announces his presence as he walks into the girls' shared bedroom. 

"Daddy!" Lindie exclaims at the sight of him, the dimples she inherited from her mom very prominent as she grins. 

"Hey, baby girl. You and Bean enjoying your movie?" He asks as he places the bowls down on the little table in their room they use for tea parties. (He's usually the guest of honour.) 

"Mhm! Can you watch with us?" 

"Sure I can, just until mama gets home though, then we're having dinner." 

"He and mama have a date for Valentimes day!" Jellybean explains. 

FP laughs as he joins the girls at the table that's much too small for him. "Yes, mama and I have a date." 

"What's a date?" Lindie curiously asks. 

"It's when two people who love each other a lot just spend some time together." 

"They kiss and cuddle a lot too!" Jellybean adds making an icky face. 

FP chuckles and reaches over to tickle her. "Hey, I love your mama. I should be able to kiss her and cuddle with her, especially since it's Valentine's day." 

"I like cuddling with mama too, she gives the best snuggles." Lindie adds, devouring the pasta in her bowl. She's definitely got Jones blood. 

"She does give good snuggles, doesn't she?" FP smiles at his girls. 

He watches the princess movie with them until he hears the front door open. "Is it okay if I go say hi to your mama?" The girls nod, barely taking their eyes off the movie. 

He heads downstairs and sees Alice taking off her coat and shoes. "Hey baby," he greets, earning a smile from her. He walks over and kisses her softly. "happy Valentine's Day." 

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, handsome." She wraps her arm around his neck and gives him a longer kiss this time. "It's awfully quiet here, where are all of our noise makers?" 

"Jughead and Betty are at Archie's for the night and I dropped Polly off at Cheryl's for a slumber party. Jelly and Lindie are upstairs watching a movie, just finished up dinner." 

"Wow, so for the most part we have the night to ourselves, which I'm very much looking forward to because I have had the longest day." She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her more firmly. 

"I'm sorry, babe, wanna talk about it?" He kisses the top of her forehead and feels her smile. 

"Not much to talk about, it was just a slow day. Very boring. Especially when all I wanted to do was come home and spend time with all of you." 

"Well, you're in luck because I made your favourite for dinner." 

"You did?" He nods and takes her hand, leading her into the kitchen. "You're the best husband ever, you know that right?" 

He smiles and meets her halfway as she leans up for a kiss. It's quickly interrupted though as he hears the thundering of little feet coming down the stairs. "Mama!" Jellybean and Lindie squeak as they run into the kitchen. 

She pulls away from FP and leans down to welcome the girls into her arms. "Hi!" She hugs them tightly and showers them in kisses. "I missed you girls so much today." 

"We missed you too, mama!" Jellybean tells her. 

"Happy Valentimes Day!" Lindie excitedly says, her face covered in spaghetti sauce. 

Alice laughs and bops her lightly on the nose. "Happy Valentimes day to you too." She turns to Jellybean and kisses her cheek. "And happy Valentimes day to you. Now I have all three of my Valentine's." 

"We made you a card!" Jellybean tells her, both girls beaming excitedly. 

"You did? You didn't have to do that!" 

"We want to, because we love you a lot." Jellybean grabs the card from the table and hands it to Alice. 

She admires the drawing on the front and opens it up to read the inside: To mommy we love you a lot. Happy Valentimes day love Jellybean and Lindie. 

"Oh girls, I love it so much. Thank you." She gives them both another hug and then stands back up, smiling as she feels FP wrap his arm around her waist. 

"We'll go back upstairs now so you and daddy can have your date." 

The girls skip out of the room and Alice giggles as she turns to face her husband. "So, are you hungry?" 

"I'm starving." She answers, looking over to the pasta he prepared. "I hope you don't mind if I go change into something more comfortable first." 

"Of course not, you're gorgeous no matter what you wear, Al." She smiles up at him and puckers her lip for a kiss. 

"Oooo!" The girls squeal from the stair case. 

FP and Alice pull away and peak their heads out to look at the girls spying on them. They run upstairs and Alice laughs as she turns back to FP for another kiss. "I'll be right back." 

FP makes them both a plate and sets them on the dinner table where he lights a candle. He dims the lights a little just to further set the mood. 

Alice comes down a few minutes later wearing sweatpants and one of his flannels, her hair is tied up and she hasn't got a stitch of makeup on. She's the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. 

"Damn, you look so sexy." He bites his lip as he looks her up and down. 

Her cheeks flush and she walks over to him, slinging her arms over his shoulders. "I love you." She kisses him softly. "Plus, there may or may not be a little extra surprise under these clothes that I bought specifically for tonight." 

"Mmmm, a gift in a gift." She laughs and pulls him over to the dining table. 

He admires her the whole time, he loves her so damn much and while he doesn't need the holiday to prove that to her, it is nice to be extra romantic once in a while. 

"It's past bedtime, we should go make sure the girls are in bed." Alice says after catching a glimpse of the clock. Her and FP have been in their own little world, just chatting and enjoying time together over dinner and wine. 

"I got them. Why don't you go relax on the couch and I'll join you after I get them to bed." 

"You really are the best." She sets both her and FP's dishes in the sink, figuring that since today is a holiday the dishes can wait a day to be washed. "Give them a kiss for me." 

He heads upstairs and pokes his head into the girls' room. Both the light and the tv are off, only their nightlight provides any sort of light for him to see. Both girls are sound asleep in their bed and he quietly walks over to Jellybean's bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and another as he promised Alice. 

He tip toes over to Lindie's bed next. She's kicked off her blankets from how much she moves in her sleep so he tucks her back in before giving her double kisses as well. 

He slowly walks out of their bedroom and back downstairs. Alice is waiting for him on the couch, the bottle of wine on the coffee table and a CD playing on the stereo. 

"They were already sleeping when I went in, must have been tired." She pulls back the blanket so he can join her on the couch and she instantly snuggles up to him. 

"Wow, they never go down that easily." 

"I know, it's a Valentimes day miracle." 

"It's cute that that's how they say it, I miss when Betty and Polly were that age." 

"I know, I miss when Jughead was that age." 

He reaches for her feet as they rest on his lap and rubs them. "I love you so much." She tells him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"I love you, more. Happy Valentine's Day, Al." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Valentine's Day was yesterday but I didn't have any ideas so I'm posting something the day after instead. I hope you enjoyed this mix of domestic Falice and romantic Falice and I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!


	147. “Girl Stuff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @Shygurl_99 on Wattpad: 
> 
> “Could you do one where Jellybean gets her period and FP freaks out or smth and then Alice has that mother-daughter talk?” 
> 
> This does talk about periods so if for some reason you’re uncomfortable by that then maybe just skip this chapter, otherwise, enjoy.

“Dad?” Jellybean walks into the living room where FP is watching tv. 

“Hey, kiddo. What’s up?” 

She awkwardly stands next to the couch. “When’s Alice getting home?” 

“Not for a couple more hours, why? Is everything alright, Bean?” 

“Yeah, I just need to talk to her.” 

“You can call her at the Register.” He suggests, reaching for the phone. 

“Well I was going to but I uh... I kind of need her help.” She’s mumbling and he looks over at her, picking at her nail polish nervously. 

“With what?” 

“I... never mind, I’ll just wait for Alice to get home.” She turns to walk away but he stops her. 

“Stop right there,” She turns back around slowly and he gestures for her to come back. “What’s going on?” 

“I got my period.” She mumbles so its barely audible. 

“Huh?” 

“I got my period!” Her face turns a bright shade of red and she bolts upstairs before he can say anything else. 

He sighs and reaches for the phone, dialling the number to the Register. “Hello?” She cheerfully answers the phone. 

“Hey babe, it’s me.”

“Hi honey.” 

He runs his hand over his face as he speaks. “Do you think you could get off early from work?” 

“Well I’m my own boss so yes. How come?” 

“Jellybean needs you.” 

“Is she alright?” She’s already putting on her coat and grabbing her purse, ready to lock up and head home. 

“Yeah, shes okay, she just... I’ll explain it when you get here.” 

“I’ll be there shortly.” 

He hangs up the phone and anxiously waits for her to come home. He hears her pull into the driveway and rushes to the door, opening it just as she comes up the steps. “Finally!” 

“Well hello to you too.” She chuckles as she steps into their house. 

“Sorry, hi.” He kisses her softly and takes her coat, hanging it on a hook. 

“So? What’s up?” 

“Jellybean... her friend paid a visit.” 

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. “Okay? So what’s the problem? Is this a male friend-“ 

“No, Al, I mean her friend.” He emphasizes the word “friend” and she catches on. 

She laughs a little and sets her purse down. “Oh, okay, I understand. She got her period.” 

He cringes. “Gah, I don’t like that word.” 

She laughs. “Well that’s what it’s called.” 

“But she’s just a kid, Alice.” 

“She’s thirteen, it’s perfectly normal. Betty and Polly were around this age, I was expecting it to happen soon.” 

“Well I sure as hell wasn’t.” 

She smiles and pecks a kiss to his cheek. “She upstairs?” 

“Yeah.” She turns to go upstairs but he catches her hand. “Thank you. I don’t know how I would do this without you here, I don’t know anything about this girl stuff.” 

She shrugs. “She’s just as much my daughter as she is yours in my eyes. I want to be able to be there for her in whatever way I can, especially since Gladys just cut her and Jughead out of her life.” 

He smiles at her and lets go of her hand so she can go talk to Jellybean. 

She knocks softly on her door. “Sweetheart? It’s Alice.” 

She hears shuffling and is soon greeted by Jellybean who instantly throws her arms around her. “Thank God you’re home! I need you!” She yanks her into her room and closes the door. 

“Rough day?” 

“Understatement of the year. You’re never allowed to leave me again.” 

Alice chuckles and sits down on her bed, gesturing for Jellybean to join her. “Oh, honey, I know it must have been weird, especially since only your dad was home but it’s really no big deal.” 

“I was hoping it would never come.” She sighs and leans back on her bed. 

“I know, I felt the same way when I was your age, but it’s not all bad. It means you’re becoming a woman.” 

Jellybean cringes. “I tried to call mom after I got it but she didn’t pick up.” Alice frowns. “That’s when I went down to dad and he called you I guess after.” 

“I’m sorry your mom didn’t pick up, but I want you to know that I’m here for you if you need anything.” 

“I know that, I wanted to come to you but you were at work so I called mom instead. I was going to call Betty but she’s all the way at college and just... anyway, I’m glad you’re home now because I’m freaking the heck out!” 

Alice laughs and smooths the girls’ hair down, kissing the side of her head. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be just fine. And next time just call the Register or my cell phone, I would’ve came home if you told me what was going on.” 

She shrugs. “I didn’t want to bug you at work.” 

“Honey, if there’s every anything you need me for, I don’t care where I am or who I’m with you just give me a call and I’ll be there for you. Whatever you need.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Alice smiles at her. “Now, come with me, we’re going to go get some chocolate and I’ll tell you everything you need to know so you’re so freaked out anymore.” Jellybean just laughs and follows her.


	148. Broken Arm

"Careful, watch your step, baby." FP says as he leads her inside. 

"FP, I broke my arm, I'm not crippled." 

"Exactly, you broke your arm. I'm not letting you out of my sight." 

"FP-" 

He cuts her off. "Nope, no negotiating, whatever you need I'm here to help." 

"I love you." She leans up to kiss him softly and walks over to the couch to sit down. 

The phone rings and FP reaches for it. "Hello? Yes, she is, one second." He hands her the phone. "It's work." 

"Hello? Shit, that's tonight? Um, yeah I'll be there." She hangs up the phone and FP raises an eyebrow at her. "That work banquet I told you about? It's tonight!" 

"You can't go, you broke your arm." 

"I have to go, it's mandatory." She sighs. "Can you help me get ready?" 

"Of course. Whatever you need." 

"Well, I need to shower." 

"I'll gladly help you with that." He helps her up and leads her upstairs. He starts the shower and then turns back to her, laughing as he sees her struggling to get her top off. "You need some help?" 

"Maybe a little." Her cheeks blush slightly and he chuckles. 

He gently pulls her top over her head and unclasps her bra before helping her out of her pants and panties. He undresses himself and gets into the shower, offering her a hand as she steps in to join him. 

She steps underneath the spray of water and he reaches for the shampoo bottle, squirting some into his hand and massaging it into her hair. He does the same with the conditioner and then reaches for her body wash. “I don’t think I ever want my arm to heal, I’m enjoying this.” She sighs happily and leans into his touch. 

“Believe me, I’ll help you shower any time you want.” 

After helping her shower he wraps a fluffy towel around her and scoops her up into his arms. She giggles. "I broke my arm, not my legs." 

"I know that." She just laughs as he carries her into their bedroom, gently depositing her on their bed. "Okay, what now?" 

"Well we need to do my hair, makeup and get me dressed. God, I feel like a toddler." 

"Aw, babe, no, you just need a little help because you got hurt." He pecks a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be able to do these kind of things again soon once you get used to having a cast." 

"Hopefully." She walks over to her vanity and reaches for her hairbrush and blow dryer. She brushes one side of her hair and then hands him the brush with blushing cheeks. "Could you get the other side?" 

He laughs and takes the brush from her, brushing through her hair before picking up the blow dryer and drying it. 

"Now what?" 

"You think you can curl my hair without burning yourself?" She questions. 

"Guess we'll find out." He takes the curling wand and looks at it confusedly. "What do I do?"  

"Just take a piece of my hair and wrap it around the wand." He nods and reaches for her hair. "But don't burn yourself! And don't hold my hair on it for too long, I don't want it to burn off." 

"That can happen?" His eyes grow wide. 

She nods. "Yeah so don't hold it on too long." 

"Okay. So if I start smelling burning I should take it off?" She glares at him in the mirror and he laughs. "I'm kidding babe." He kisses her cheek and then gets to work. 

He wraps a piece of her hair around the wand and waits a few seconds before letting it unravel, revealing a curl. "Hey, I did it! Look at that!" 

She smiles at him. "Good job. Think you can do that with the rest of my hair?" 

"Well I'm pretty good at it so far so I think so!" He curls another piece and Alice watches as he smiles to himself. "God, this thing is like magic!" 

He finishes up her hair and, while it's not the best hairstyle she's ever had, it's pretty damn good.  

"Hairspray?" He questions and she hands it to him. 

"Close your mouth, you don't want to breathe that in." She warns him and he nods before spraying her hair to keep the curls in lock. 

“Alright, makeup now?” She nods and opens the drawer containing her makeup. He looks around in it and pulls out an eyeshadow palette. “What are you wearing tonight? Because I’m thinking this pink colour would look really good on you.” He says as he looks over the colours in the palette. 

She laughs. “You know, I like how you’re thinking but why don’t we go for a more natural look?” She picks up a tube of mascara and hands it to him. 

He nods and takes the mascara from her. “Close your eyes, gorgeous.” He carefully coats her eyelashes in the mascara. “Okay, open.” She opens her eyes and he swipes his thumb underneath her eye to wipe away the bit of mascara on her skin. 

She looks in the mirror. “Wow, I’m impressed.” She picks out two shades of lipstick and shows them to him. “What one?” 

“Hmm, well you’d look hot in either one but I’m pretty partial to the red.” 

“Red it is.” 

He takes the lipstick from her. “Okay, pucker up.” She giggles but does as he says. “Now do that thing you always do after you put on lipstick.” She rubs her lips together and he fills in any place he missed. “Alright, how’d I do?” 

She looks in the mirror and fixes up a little smudge. “Surprisingly well.” She stands up and pecks a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe.” He walks over to the closet and looks inside. “What are you wearing tonight, baby?” 

“Theres a black dress towards the back of the closet that I planned to wear tonight.” He pulls out said dress and she opens up a drawer to pull out some undergarments. She sits down on the bed and steps into her panties, struggling to pull them up with one arm. 

FP chuckles. “You need help?” 

“Nope, I got it!” She proudly states. “Though I will need help with the dress.” 

He walks over and kneels down. “Okay, step in.” She steps into the dress as he asks and he pulls it up, helping her maneuver her broken arm into the strap. He zips it up and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “You look beautiful, baby.” 

She smiles and turns around, wrapping her good arm around his neck and kissing him softly. “I love you, handsome. Thank you for helping me.” 

“Of course, I love you, I’d do anything to help you out.” 

“You’re the best husband ever.” She kisses him again. “Now get yourself ready, you’re my date.” 

After he’s ready they head downstairs. “Just one more thing, can you help me into my heels?” 

“You’re wearing heels?” His eyes grow wide and she nods. “Honey, I think that maybe these would look better with the dress.” He holds up a pair of sneakers and she laughs. 

“FP.” 

“You already broke your arm, I don’t want you breaking your ankle too!” 

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. And besides, you’ll be there to make sure I don’t trip or anything.” 

“Fine.” He pulls out her heels from the closet and helps her into them. He stands up and looks her up and down with a smile before kissing her. “Alright, gorgeous, lets go to this party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an episode of Friends and also a prompt I saw on tumblr that I can’t find now.


	149. Married Life

They've been married for a little over a week now. They stayed in a hotel after their wedding and then left for their honeymoon the next day. So it's their first morning as a married couple in their house and FP wants to make it a little special. 

He gets out of bed, careful not to wake her, and presses a kiss to her forehead before heading downstairs. 

He starts up the coffee machine. When they came home last night they just dropped their suitcases in the laundry room so he figures doing a load of laundry is a good idea. 

He throws all the whites into the machine and turns it on before heading back to the kitchen. He decides to make her breakfast in bed and pulls out the pancake mix. He's not exactly skilled in the cooking area but for her he's willing to try. 

It backfires though as he keeps the heat up too high and the pancakes burn, setting off the fire alarm. 

Alice comes rushing downstairs a few moments later and sees him standing on a chair trying to turn off the alarm. "What happened?" She questions, waving away the smoke in the air. 

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed but I burnt the pancakes." He blushes and steps off the chair once he successfully turns the alarm off. 

"Aw, you were going to make me breakfast in bed?" He nods. "I love you." She wraps her arms around his middle and kisses him softly. 

"I love you more." He looks her up and down and smiles at what she's wearing. She's got on a pair of his boxers and one of his sweaters. "Look pretty hot in my clothes, babe." 

"Your sweaters are warmer than mine, plus they smell like you so it's a bonus." She kisses him again. "I smell coffee." 

"Yeah that's the one thing I actually can make." He takes her hand and walks over to the counter where he prepared a cup of coffee for her, just the way she likes it. "I was going to bring it up to you but I burnt the rest of your breakfast so." 

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts, babe." She takes a sip of her coffee and walks into the living room, gesturing for him to follow her. 

She curls into his side when he sits down and he runs his hands up and down her legs. "I love waking up next to you every morning." 

"Babe, we've been living together for three years." 

"I know but now you're my wife, so it's like even better." 

She giggles and kisses his cheek. "You're a dork." 

"But I'm your dork." He winks at her. 

They drink their coffee and just bask in each other's presence until the buzzer on the washer goes off. "Did you do laundry?" She questions. 

"Yeah, that way we could just relax all day." 

"No that means you saw my underwear!" Her cheeks flush embarrassedly and he laughs. 

"Honey, I've seen you naked, I don't think seeing your underwear is that big of a deal." 

She smiles and buries her head in his shoulder. "I know but still." 

He kisses her forehead and she pulls her legs off his lap so he can get up. 

"Uh, Al?" He calls from the laundry room. "Can you come here for a moment?" 

She walks to the laundry room and sees him standing by the washing machine with a nervous expression. "What's up?" 

"I messed up." 

"What do you mean?" She walks over to him and sees what he's looking at. 

"Well I guess there was a red sock mixed up in our clothes and uh... well, I hope you like pink." He pulls out a few pieces of clothing from the machine and shows her. 

She laughs. "Oh no! We're gonna look like marshmallow peeps." 

"Aw, babe I'm sorry, I just wanted to help out. I didn't realize there was a red sock in there." 

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll just put some bleach in there and it should hopefully bring them back to white." She pulls out the red sock and reaches for the bleach. 

"So you're not mad?" 

"No, of course not. It was an accident." She starts up the washing machine again and wraps her arms around him. "Besides, you're my husband and I love you, how can I be mad at you when you're so sweet?" She kisses him and he smiles against her lips. 

"I'm sure you'll find something to get mad at me for eventually." 

"Well, right now, I want to do something a little more fun." She raises an eyebrow at him and he lifts her up, getting the hint. 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a few prompts from love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr! (Also inspired by a scene from Friends.)


	150. The Beluga Song

"Gladys, I've been thinking-" FP starts but she cuts him off quickly. 

"If this is about you wanting to introduce or daughter to your girlfriend the answer is still no." 

Jellybean tugs on his beard as she sits in his lap. "It's not like this is just some random girl, we've been together for nearly two years now." 

"I don't want Jellybean getting attached to her and then you two break up and she gets hurt in the process." 

"That's not going to happen with Alice, I'm marrying her, we moved in together last weekend." 

"You're marrying her? Like you proposed?" He nods. "Funny. We were together since high school and I never got a ring." 

He sighs. "Was gonna propose to you once you told me you were pregnant with this kiddo." He tickles Jellybean's stomach and she giggles. 

"Oh great, a pity engagement." She scoffs. 

"I had the ring bought before you told me you were pregnant, I was just trying to find the right time to propose. But you know, you left me so that never happened." 

She left him two months after telling him she was pregnant, he considers himself lucky that he even got to be there at all through her pregnancy. Not that it was easy considering Gladys wanted practically nothing to do with him. But despite that, they brought a beautiful little miracle into the world and he wouldn't change a thing. 

Gladys sighs. "You really love her?" 

"I do." 

"And you can really picture a life with her?" 

"I can. And I want Jellybean to be a part of that life too." 

She takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. "Fine. You can have her for the weekend, I'll pick her up on Monday." 

"Thank you. Really, Gladys, thank you." He turns to his daughter who's smiling up at him. "You hear that Bean? You're gonna come to daddy's this weekend and you get meet someone really special!" 

_____

"Do you think she'll like me?" Alice asks as they lay cuddled up in bed that night. 

"I can't see why she wouldn't. I like you," he nuzzles against her neck and she laughs. "A lot." 

"Well that's good since I'm marrying you." 

"Still can't believe you're gonna be my wife, God, I can't wait." He plays with her engagement ring. 

"Well if all goes well than Jellybean can be the flower girl." 

"Yeah?" He smiles. 

She nods, an equally smiley expression on her face. "I was hoping she would be but since Gladys never wanted her to meet me I didn't think she would." 

"Well I think she's gonna love you." He presses a kiss to her head and she snuggles up close to him, drifting off to sleep. 

_____

Friday comes slowly. FP's beyond excited to finally have the two most important people in his life meet and its finally the day. 

"You excited Bean?" FP asks as he straps the little girl into her car seat. She nods eagerly, her pigtails bouncing. 

He starts the drive to he and Alice's house, all too excited for her to meet Jellybean. "Daddy play the Bewuga song!" The toddler demands from the backseat. 

"The Bewuga song? Okey dokey." He pops in the CD with the requested song and watched in the mirror as Jellybean's face lights up in glee. 

"Baby bewuga in the deep bwue sea." Jellybean sings along and FP can't help but smile as he sings along too. 

_____

He unlocks the door with one hand, holding Jellybean in his other arm, her bag slung over his shoulder. "Al, we're home!" He announces, setting down Jellybean's bag by the door. 

He hears footsteps padding towards the front door and soon Alice comes into view. "Hey there, handsome." She pecks a soft kiss to his lips. "And who's this little cutie?" 

"I Jeweybean!" Jellybean supplies before curling herself closer to FP. 

"Jellybelly, this is Alice, remember I told you about her?" She nods. "Can you say hi?" She flaps her little hand and buries her face into FP's neck. "Guess she's a little shy." 

"That's okay." Alice smiles. "I brought down some of her toys, I thought she might want to play and maybe it'll help her warm up to me." 

"You hear that, Bean? Alice got your toys out, you wanna go play?" She nods and squirms so he'll set her down. She takes his hand and leads him to the living room. He catches Alice's hand in his free one and brings her with them. 

"Daddy, barbies!" Jellybean squeals, handing FP a doll. "Allie, barbie?" She questions, holding out a doll to Alice. 

"Thank you." Alice smiles at the use of the nickname from the girl. 

Jellybean gets her own doll and plops herself in FP's lap, curling up against him as they play. 

"Hide and seek?" Jellybean asks, it's one of her favourite games to play, especially when FP pretends he can't find her. "Allie, daddy, hide!" She demands and both adults rush to find a hiding spot as the tot covers her eyes, mumbling random numbers. "Here I come!" She announces, running to find them. 

She walks into the dining room and sees FP hiding underneath the table. "Hi daddy!" She squeals, excited after having found her dad. 

"Aw, you found me!" He fakes disappointment. "Have you found Allie yet?" She shakes her head and takes his hand as she continues to search for her. 

She spots her hiding beside the couch, her feet sticking out to make it easy for the toddler to find her. "Allie!" She calls, tapping Alice's foot. 

"Aw darn! You're good at this!" 

"Daddy count! Allie and me hide!" FP turns towards the wall and starts counting. "Allie, up!" Jellybean demands and FP smiles. 

Alice picks up the toddler and goes to find them a hiding place. "Shhh Allie!" Jellybean hushes her once Alice finds them a hiding spot. 

"Where did you two hide? I just can't find you!" Jellybean giggles from inside the closet and FP chuckles. "Are you two under the sink? Are you in the cupboard?" He hears her giggle again and opens up the closet. "Ha! I found you!" He looks at Alice and she smiles at him. "Now who's turn is it?" 

"Allie count!" Jellybean says, reaching her arms out for FP to take her. 

FP goes to lean in for a kiss but Alice places her hand on his mouth. "Uh uh, mister. You gotta go hide." 

"Just one kiss?" 

"Nope. I take hide and seek very serious." Jellybean giggles in his arms and Alice smiles. 

"Okay but if you find me I get a kiss." 

She rolls her eyes fondly. "Fine." 

"Okay, if you can't find me I'm behind the curtain." He rushes away with Jellybean and Alice laughs before she starts counting. 

After counting she goes looking for the two of them, deciding on finding FP first since she knows exactly where he is. "Got you." She teases as she pulls back the curtain. 

"Aw rats." He fakes disappointment and she rolls her eyes. "Now, I believe I was promised a kiss?" 

She smiles and leans in, kissing him softly. "Now, I have to go find Jellybean." She gestures for him to follow her as she looks for the toddler. She can see her underneath the table but decides to have a little fun. "Uh oh FP, I think I lost Jellybean! I can't find her anywhere!" Jellybean giggles and FP smiles happily, knowing how much Jellybean loves it when people pretend they can't find her. He didn't even tell Alice that fact. 

"Wait, did you hear that? I think I heard her laugh? I just can't find her!" She pretends to keep looking, all the while Jellybean is giggling away. 

"Here I am!" She announces as she crawls out from under the table. 

Alice sighs dramatically. "There you are! I thought we lost you!" 

"I win!" 

"Yep, you're the best at this game!" Alice agrees, smiling at the girl while FP smiles at both of them. 

_____

"And she's out." FP says, walking into their bedroom with a baby monitor in hand. 

Alice pulls back the covers for him and he slides under, moving over to drape his arm over her waist. "Do you think she liked me?" 

"I think she loved you." He kisses her cheek. "Especially when you pretended you couldn't find her, she loves that bit." 

She smiles. "She's adorable." FP nods in agreement. "Just like her daddy." She nips him on the nose. 

He raises an eyebrow at her and rolls on top of her, tickling her sides and making her laugh. "Stop it!" She squeals. 

He presses a kiss to her neck, his beard tickling her, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you so much." 

She grins. "I love you more." 

_____

When FP wakes up its to an empty bed, Alice is nowhere to be seen but he can hear sounds coming from downstairs so he assumes that's where she is. 

He gets out of bed and walks over to Jellybean's room, confused when he sees an empty crib. He hears laughing coming from downstairs so he heads down. 

He expected to see Alice and Jellybean watching a movie or playing with toys but what he sees instead warms his heart so much more. 

Alice is holding the little girl in her arms as she dances around the kitchen to Baby Beluga. Jellybean is laughing up a storm, especially when Alice dips her. 

He sits down at the counter and just watches them goof around. 

"Hi daddy!" Jellybean squeals once she catches sight of him. 

Alice turns to look at him and smiles. "Sorry babe, did we wake you?" 

"No, not at all. You two having fun?" 

Jellybean nods, the pigtails in her hair from the day before now loose and wild as she nods her head. "Mama's fun!" 

Alice's eyes grow wide and she looks to FP who's just as shocked. "Mama?" He questions. 

"Mama Allie." She points to Alice and kisses her cheek. 

He's about to ask Alice if she's comfortable with Jellybean calling her that but the ecstatic smile on her face seems to be confirmation enough. Him? Well he couldn't be more happy about the development and soon Alice will officially be her step mama, and he can't wait for that.


	151. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to NorthernSerpent for this prompt!   
> “Falice + laundry. Nobody knows about them sneaking around, but then somehow there's a laundry mishap (maybe Betty and/or Jughead finds something that doesn't belong)”

Sneaking around proves much more difficult once summer is over. 

In the summer the kids would be gone for hours at a time, leaving them with lots of alone time. Summer was also a time where the kids would go on road trips and have sleepovers with their firmed, again leaving them with lots of alone and a few sleepovers of their own kind. 

But since school started back up its harder and harder to find the time to see one another. Sneaky lunch breaks and a short amount of time while the kids have afterschool activities seem to be the only time they can truly be alone. Though, when they’re really missing each other, she sneaks him into her bedroom late at night so they can just be together. 

And even though it’s harder to find time to spend with each other, they’ve done a good job so far. Or so they thought. 

“I could sleep right now.” Alice murmurs, curling into him. 

He laughs. “Did I exhaust you?” She nods against his chest and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Well as much as I’d like to have a nap with you the kids will be home soon.” 

She sighs and pecks a kiss to his lips. “Fine.” 

She slips her discarded dress back on and he watches as her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He questions. 

“I can’t find my panties.” Her cheeks flush and he smiles. 

“Where’d you lose them?” 

“I don’t know, you’re the one who took them off, you tell me!” She places her hands on her hips and glares at him as he laughs. “I’m serious Forsythe, I go home without my underwear.” 

“I mean you can,” he climbs out of bed and slips on his boxers. “And I think it would be pretty hot you going pantyless.” He presses a kiss to her neck and she sighs, oh the power he has over her and her body. 

“You better find them.” 

“I will,” He continues pressing kisses up her neck and lands one on her lips. “I promise, babe.” 

“Fine. But let me know as soon as you do.” 

_____

He does find them, he promised her he would, he found them in the corner of the room. He had thrown them over his shoulder after taking them off of and neither he nor Alice paid much attention to where they landed. 

I found your panties. He messages her. He doesn’t get a response though. He figures he’ll throw the garment in with his clothes as he does laundry, so he gathers up his clothes and her panties and heads to the laundry room. 

_____

Betty’s phone lights up and she smiles as she sees Jughead’s name appear on the screen. “Hey, Juggie.” 

“Hey, Betts. I think you left something here.” She can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“I did? What did I leave?” 

“Your underwear?” 

She laughs loudly. “What? Jug, I didn’t leave my underwear there.” 

“Well there’s a pair in here that don’t belong to me or my dad so they’ve gotta be yours.” 

“I don’t think they’re mine but I guess I could be wrong. What do they look like?” 

“Red, lacy, tiny.” 

“Jug, I don’t own anything that looks like that.” 

“You don’t? Then who’s are they?” 

“I have no idea and I don’t think I want to know.” 

_____

“Okay, where are my boxers? Did you hide them or something?” FP questions, searching around her bedroom for them. 

“Why would I hide your boxers?” 

“Because I lost your panties? I don’t know!” 

“FP I wouldn’t hide your boxers, you took them off last night so they’ve gotta be in here somewhere.” She helps him look for them but neither can find them. 

“Alright, well guess I’m going commando under my jeans.” 

She smirks at that. “That’s kinda hot though.” 

He smiles and pulls on his jeans, leaning over to kiss her before making his great escape. 

_____

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to go borrow mom’s lipstick.” Betty heads upstairs and into her mom’s room to look for the desired lipstick. 

Instead she finds a pair of boxers on her mom’s dresser that she knows does not belong to her father. After he went to jail Alice gave away or burnt all of his clothing and possessions. 

Then it starts to add up. The underwear in the trailer, the boxers in her mom’s room, their parents are sneaking around together. 

“Jug!” Betty frantically calls as she runs downstairs. 

“Yeah?” 

“Please tell me these are yours.” She holds the boxers up. 

“Those aren’t mine, I don’t wear that kind.” 

“Oh God. Jug, I have a bad feeling.” 

“What do you-“ 

The front door opens and Alice and FP come tumbling in. Both kids stand in utter shock and horror as FP kisses Alice. “What the hell!” 

The adults turn to them quickly. “Kids! I thought you were going out?” 

“Oh hey, there’s my boxers!” FP says, immediately regretting it and earning an elbow in his side from Alice. 

Well, mystery solved.


	152. Yearbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymously requested by someone on Tumblr: “falice for cute prompts #19 “why won’t you let me see your yearbook?” :)”

_____

"Come on, Al! Why won't you let me see your yearbook?" FP begs, trying to get her yearbook from her. 

"Because." 

"That's not an answer."

"I look bad." She shrugs, sitting down on the couch. 

"You never look bad." He joins her and places his hand on her thigh. "Most gorgeous person I've ever met." 

"That's sweet." She kisses him softly. "But you're still not seeing it." 

He sighs. "Come on, whatever it is your hiding in there can't be that bad!" 

"FP, I'm not going to show you." 

"Fine." 

_____

When FP gets home from work, his curiosity gets the better of him and he goes searching for her yearbook. She hid it last night to prevent him from peeking at it after she went to bed. 

He looks everywhere. In the bookshelf, under the mattress, but he can't find it anywhere. 

Then he sees it. In the kitchen, beside her cooking books, there it is. He grabs it with a triumphant grin and walks into the living room. 

He opens it up and doesn't see anything wrong with it, it's signed by people she went to high school with, nothing that would give her reason to hide it from him. 

Then he finds what she was hiding. 

In the football team photo there's a heart around him. He grins, she's so cute. 

He keeps flipping and every time there's a photo of him there's a heart surrounding him. 

The door opens and Alice walks in. "Hey honey, I'm-" she pauses when she sees him holding her yearbook. "No! You found it?" He nods with a devilish grin. "How did you find it?" 

"I gotta say, hiding it with your cookbooks was a good idea, I'm just too smart I guess." She flips down on the couch next to him and cringes when she looks at the page he's on, there's multiple hearts surrounding his senior picture. "I don't know why you hid this from me." 

"Because it's embarrassing!" Her face turns red and he curls his arm around her. 

"I think it's cute. Wanna see my favourite part?" He flips to another page and points to her senior picture. She crossed out "Smith" and wrote "Jones" instead. 

"Oh my God, I should of burnt it." 

"Wanna know a secret?" She nods into his shoulder. "I drew a bunch of hearts around your picture too." 

She perks. "You did?" He nods. "You nerd." She teases and he just laughs as he peppers her in kisses.


	153. “Baby Bewuga”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same universe as “The Bewuga Song” oneshot.

The wedding was beautiful and everything they could have wanted. She was a vision, as always and he was handsome, as always. But the true star of the show was little Jellybean, their flower girl. 

She waved to everybody as she walked down the aisle, and blew kisses from up at the altar. And when FP teared up during his vows she hugged him and said, “don’t be sad, daddy.” 

When their first dance came along Jellybean came out halfway through and requested to be lifted up so she could dance with them. They happily obliged. 

Now, months after the wedding, Gladys and FP have worked out a new custody plan so Jellybean can spend more time with he and Alice. 

And another exciting development in their lives is the baby on the way. They just recently found but they’re ecstatic about it, they’ve been talking about giving Jellybean a sibling every since they got engaged and now it’s becoming a reality. However, they haven’t told the little girl yet. 

“I think if it’s a boy we should name him Forsythe.” FP suggests. 

Alice crinkles her nose. “Why don’t we make it his middle name?” 

“Yeah that’s fair. Okay, what about Jacob?” 

“Oh I like that.” She thinks of some names herself. “Charles?” 

“Charles Forysthe Pendleton Jones.” FP smiles. “I like that.” 

“What if it’s a girl?” 

“Well, we’ve already got a Forsythia so there goes the best name choice.” He teases and she elbows him lightly. 

“I like Lily.” 

“Lily is such a common name though, our kid is going to be extraordinary. What about Prudence?” 

“Prudence?” Her nose crinkles again. 

“What? It’s a nice name!” 

“It just seems too old fashioned.” She explains and he nods, continuing to think. 

“Moon?” She stares at him and he laughs. “Okay so that’s out.” 

“Delaney?” She suggests. 

“Eh, not crazy about it but it’s cute. What about Lindie?” 

“Wait I like that!” 

“You do?” His eyes grow wide and she nods. “I thought you’d hate it!” 

“Well I shockingly don’t!” 

Jellybean comes waddling into the living room. “What you doing?” She questions her parents. 

“Come here, Jellybelly.” FP lifts her up onto her lap. “Guess what?” 

“What?” She looks at him quizzingly. 

“Mama’s having a baby! You’re going to be a big sister!” 

She turns to Alice and her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. “Mama, baby?” 

Alice nods. “The baby’s in my belly.” Alice tells her, placing her hands on her stomach. 

Jellybean crawls onto Alice’s lap to get a better look at her stomach. She places her hand over Alice’s. “Baby?” Alice smiles at her. “Baby!” She pecks a kiss to Alice’s stomach. 

“Aw, that’s sweet Jelly. You like the baby?” FP asks her. 

“I love the baby.” She corrects. “Bewuga?” 

Alice and FP share a confused look. “What Jelly?” 

“Baby bewuga?” 

“Oh, like the song.” FP catches on. “No, Jelly, mama’s not having a Beluga. She’s just having a normal baby, like your dollies.” 

“I call it Bewuga?” 

“Sure sweetheart, you can call the baby Bewuga if you want.” Alice chuckles kissing the girls head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> By the way no offence to anyone named Prudence, I actually like the name, that’s why I picked it! (Plus if anyone else here watched Charmed Prue was my favourite character 😉)


	154. “I Win”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from love-me-a-good-prompt on Tumblr: Person A keeps winning against Person B at various board games and Person B is a sore loser.

Lindie, Chic, Alice and FP are enjoying a family game night, playing an extremely competitive game of Go Fish. It’s Chic and Alice vs FP and Lindie, the latter of whom are both incredibly sore losers. 

“No way! I demand a recount.” FP exclaims as Alice and Chic win yet again. 

“Honey, it’s Go Fish not a ballot count.” 

“Mommy can we play UNO?” Chic questions. 

“What do you say? You two up for a game of uno?” Alice questions her husband and daughter. 

“What do you say Lind? Think we can beat them?” She nods excitedly and scoots herself onto his lap. 

“Alright. Deal ‘em, Al.” He hands her the deck and she tosses him a hand. She flips their starting card. “Alright, Blue 7.” 

“You see any blue, baby girl?” FP asks Lindie. She points to a blue card in the hand. “Yeah! Good job!” He tosses the card down and Chic pulls one out of Alice hand. 

“Pick up 4, babe!” FP smirks at Alice. 

She picks up 4 and then her and Chic share a devilish smile, he places down a +2. “Pick up 6, daddy!” 

“Chic!” Lindie whines. 

“It’s okay, Lind.” He places down another +2. “Pick up 8.” Lindie giggles. 

_____

“Uno!” Chic announces. FP places a card down and hopes that Chic and Alice don’t have the colour they need. “We win!” Chic exclaims, throwing down the last card from Alice’s hand. 

“Agh. Rematch?” FP questions. 

“Such sore losers. But sure, we can have a rematch.” 

“You up to play again, Lind?” 

She shakes her head. “New game.” 

“What game do you want to play, honey?” Alice asks her. 

“I win!” 

“How do you play that?” 

“I’ll show you.” She reaches for the non uno deck of cards and hands a few to Alice, holding onto a few for her and her daddy. “Mommy, what cards do you have?” 

Alice lays her hand out. “A queen, a 8, a 7 and a 4.” 

“I have a 2, an A, a 3, a K and a 5.” Lindie shows. “I win!” 

“How do you win?” Chic and Alice question at the same time. 

“Because I win.” She explains as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hey, I like this game!” FP smiles. 

“Play again.” She hands cards to everyone at the table and tells them all to show their hand. “Daddy wins!” 

“How does daddy win?” Chic whines. 

“Because he wins!” 

“This is a dumb game.” He pouts. 

“Looks like you two are the sore losers now.” FP teases, earning a laugh from their daughter and a scowl from Alice and Chic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “I Win” game was taken from the movie Big Daddy in case you didn’t know!


	155. Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ChloeRose947: “FP has an extremely stressful day and Alice lets him relieve his stress on her.”

_____

The front door opens and Alice watches as FP walks inside. "Hi, honey." L She greets with a smile. 

"Hey, babe." He walks over to her and leans down to kiss her softly. He slumps down on the couch beside her and sighs. 

"You okay?" She questions, setting aside her glasses and book. 

"Long day." He explains, running his hand up His face and through his hair. 

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that, babe." She lightly runs her fingers through his hair. "Anything I can do to help." 

"Just being with you is help enough." He pats her thigh and she smiles at him. 

"You know what makes me feel better when I've had a bad day?" 

"What?" 

"A nice, hot bath." 

"I'm not really a bath kind of guy, Al." He thinks on it for a moment. "But maybe if I had some company." He raises an eyebrow at her, hoping she'll take the hint. 

"I think that can be arranged." She pecks a kiss to his lips and stands up. "Why don't you go get us some wine and I'll go draw the bath." 

"Deal." 

She heads upstairs and draws them a bath, using relaxing bath oils and salts. She pours some bubble bath in and heads him walk in. 

He sets the bottle and glasses on the floor by the tub. She turns around and pulls on his shirt, he smirks and pulls it over his head. She runs her hands down his chest, feeling all of the muscles in his torso. 

He finishes undressing and gets into the bath, watching with a cheeky smile as she undresses. She pours wine into the glasses and hands him one. He offers her his free hand as she gets in to join him, leaning back against his chest. 

He wraps his arm around her middle and feels her relax against him even more. "You're right this is relaxing." She laughs as she feels his hands travel her body. 

______

"Bath's get cold too quick, we need a hot tub." FP suggests. 

"Please, if we had a hot tub Betty and Jughead would always have their friends over and they'd be in it. We'd never get to use it." 

"That's why we put it in our bathroom and don't tell them." She shakes her head with a chuckle and slips on one of his t-shirts. 

He flips down on their bed and curls his finger, beckoning her over. "Come here, gorgeous." 

She crawls up the bed and hovers over him, leaving a kiss on his lips. "You feeling any better, baby?" 

"A little yeah, just being with you makes me feel a million times better." He sits up and holds her hips as she sits in his lap. She runs her hands over his shoulders, squeezing lightly. 

"You're tense." 

"Stress." He explains with a shrug. 

"Roll over." 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "How come?" 

"I'm giving you a massage duh." She scoots off his lap and he rolls into his stomach. 

"How did I get lucky enough to have you in my life?" She smirks and rubs her hands up and down his back, working out all the knots in his muscles.

“I ask myself the same question everyday.” She presses a kiss just below his ear. “Don’t know why I ever let you go.” 

“Well I’m not going anywhere now, you’re stuck with me.” 

“Good.” She smiles. “Hey, roll back over.” She scolds as he turns. 

“Wanna look at you.” He explains. “Come here.” He hooks his arm around her waist and pulls her down beside him. “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, handsome.”


	156. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by shellyjohnscns: “You should include their tea parties in another one-shot.” 
> 
> (Lindie and Jellybean’s tea parties were mentioned in the one-shot “Valentime’s Day” )

“Daddy?” Lindie calls as she comes downstairs, followed closely by Jellybean. 

“Hey kiddo’s! What’s up?” 

Lindie crawls up onto his lap. “Will you play with us, daddy?” 

“Sure I will. What are we playing?” 

“It’s a surprise. Can you tell Uncle Freddie to come over too?” Jellybean requests. 

“Sure, baby girl.” He pecks a kiss to her head. “You wanna call him?” She nods excitedly and he hands her the phone after dialling Fred’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi uncle Fred!” 

She can practically hear the smile in his voice. “Hey there, Jellybelly. What’s up?” 

“Wanna come play with me, daddy and Lindie?” 

“Of course I do. I’ll be over in a minute.” 

She hands the phone back to FP and he hangs it up. “He’s coming!” 

As promised Fred comes over to the house, both girls running to him. “Come on, Uncle Freddie, lets play!” Lindie drags him upstairs and Jellybean leads up FP. “Close your eyes, both of you!” 

The girls lead Fred and FP to their bedroom. “Okay, open!” They’ve set up an entire tea party for the four of them. “Ta-da!” 

“Wow, a tea party!” Fred exclaims with a grin. 

“And you and daddy are the special guests!” Lindie proudly tells him. “You can sit beside me.” She gestures for him to follow her and she plops a tiara on top of his head as soon as he sits. 

“I get a crown too? I must really be special, huh?” She nods excitedly. 

The four of them sip imaginary tea and eat imaginary cookies, with princess crowns atop their heads. 

“FP, I’ve been to my fair share of tea parties, you must stick your pinky out like us.” Fred teases, taking a sip from his tea cup, his pinky sticking out. 

“He’s right, daddy! That’s how the princesses do it!” 

“Well don’t you four look cute.” Alice comments from the doorway. 

“Mommy!” The girls run to her and pull over to the table. Jellybean pulls over her chair and sets it between FP and Fred, telling Alice to sit before climbing onto her lap. 

“Hey, babe. I didn’t hear you come in.” FP leans over and kisses her softly. 

“Probably because you’re having too much fun up here at your tea party.” 

“Hey, the girls throw a good party, what can I say.” 

“That they do, it’s the best fake tea I’ve ever had.” Fred smiles. 

“Well you both look very cute in your crowns.” Alice smiles, pecking a kiss to Fred’s cheek. “You make pretty princesses.” 

“I always knew I’d make a good princess.” Fred smiles, raising his pinky as he bring the tea cup to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is always one of my favourite characters to write and it’s so hard writing him now knowing Luke has passed. He seemed like the most genuinely sweet man and I’m sending all my love to his family and friends. Rest in Paradise, Luke. You are so incredibly loved and will be so missed.


	157. “Do You Love Her, FP?” (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the promo for 3x15! 
> 
> I'll be doing two of these oneshots, this one is more based on how I want the scene to go the other will be how I think it'll go.

"Happy Birthday, old man." Gladys teases as FP walks into the kitchen. 

"Happy birthday dad!" Jellybean and Jughead exclaim, making him smile. 

"Thank you." He chuckles and pours some coffee into a mug. 

"Getting pretty up there in age, huh?" 

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel special on his birthday." 

"I'm just teasing you, calm down." Gladys smirks and walks over to him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday, FP. Jug and I made you pancakes." 

_____

"Hey, you." Alice smiles as she walks into his office. "Happy birthday, handsome." She wraps her arms around him and leaves a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

He smiles. "Thanks, Al." 

"Looking damn good for, fifty." She fiddles with the tie around his neck. 

"Yeah right." He scoffs. 

"You do! I think you just get better looking with age." She pulls him closer to her by his tie. 

"Gladys called me an old man." She steps away from him at the mention of Gladys. 

"Well Gladys is an idiot." 

"Alice-" 

"She's still living there?" He nods and she sighs. "How's that going?" She turns away from him as she awaits his answer. 

He lets out a deep breath. "It's interesting." 

"Good, interesting?" She looks back to him and he sees the tears in her eyes. 

"No, just interesting. It's weird having her there all the time." 

"Do you love her, FP?" 

"Alice-" 

"It's a simple question, FP. Yes or no?" 

"It's complicated." 

She scoffs. "It's not complicated for me. I thought we were on the same page here." 

"And what page would that be?" 

"I love you! I know we don't exactly say that out loud but I thought we both felt it." She wipes away a tear that slips down her cheek. 

"We do! I do love you." 

"But you also love her." 

He shakes his head and walks over to her. "Its a different kind of love. There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I love her, I'll always love her, she gave me the two most important things in my life. But Al, I'm in love with you, I always have been." 

"You are?" 

He laughs and cups her face in his hands. "Of course I am. It's always been you, Al." She smiles and he wipes away a stray tear that slipped down her cheek. "I didn't want her to come back, Alice. She invited herself. The only reason she's even there is because I want to see Jellybean." 

"I'm sorry." She sighs as she nuzzles her head into his chest. 

"For what? You don't have anything to apologize for." 

"I'm just so paranoid about losing you again." 

"Hey," he places his finger under her chin to tilt her face upwards. "You're not going to. I'm not going anywhere." 

She smiles a little and he kisses her softly.


	158. “Do You Love Her, FP?” (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the promo for 3x15! 
> 
> This is how I think the scene will go, the previous one shot was how I want it to go!

"Happy Birthday, old man." Gladys teases as FP walks into the kitchen. 

"Happy birthday dad!" Jellybean and Jughead exclaim, making him smile. 

"Thank you." He chuckles and pours some coffee into a mug. 

"Getting pretty up there in age, huh?" 

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel special on his birthday." 

"I'm just teasing you, calm down." Gladys smirks and walks over to him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday, FP. Jug and I made you pancakes." 

_____

"Hey, you." Alice smiles as she walks into his office. "Happy birthday, handsome." She wraps her arms around him and leaves a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

He smiles. "Thanks, Al." 

"Looking damn good for, fifty." She fiddles with the tie around his neck. 

"Yeah right." He scoffs. 

"You do! I think you just get better looking with age." She pulls him closer to her by his tie. 

"Gladys called me an old man." She steps away from him at the mention of Gladys. 

"Well Gladys is an idiot." 

"Alice-" 

"She's still living there?" He nods and she sighs. "How's that going?" She turns away from him as she awaits his answer. 

He lets out a deep breath. "It's interesting." 

"Good, interesting?" She looks back to him and he sees the tears in her eyes. 

"No, just interesting. It's weird having her there all the time." 

"Do you love her, FP?" 

"Alice-" 

"It's a simple question, FP. Yes or no?" 

"It's complicated." 

She scoffs. "It's not complicated for me, I love you." 

He sighs. "She's the mother of my child."

"So am I." She pulls open the door and turns back to him. "Happy birthday, FP. Have a good one." 

He slumps down into his chair as soon as she leaves and sighs, letting his head fall into his hands. Yet again he's fucked up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a difference between these two but I feel like is what's more likely to happen.


	159. “Happy Birthday, FP”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on 3x15  
> This is how the episode should've gone, that scene hurt me.

"Happy birthday, FP." Alice breathes as she falls back onto the bed next to him, both out of breath and glistening with a thin layer of sweat. 

"Happy birthday indeed. Damn." 

She chuckles and turns her head to look at him, smiling at him. "I know you've never been too big on celebrating your birthday but I wasn't going to not come and celebrate with you." 

"Well that was a damn good way to celebrate." He draws her close and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I thought you might enjoy it." She curls her body towards him and rubs at the scruff on his chin. 

"How much time do you think we have?" He asks her but she shushes him. 

"Don't worry about it." She presses a kiss to his neck. 

"But Gladys-" 

Her hand clamps over his mouth. "Let's not mention her, alright?" He nods and she moves her hand away. "Now, I think we should celebrate a little more." She kisses him and he rolls her onto her back so he's hovering over her. 

"You can't ignore the fact that she's here forever, Alice." 

"I can ignore it for now though, I don't want things to change between us, I know that's what'll happen." 

"It won't happen," he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He raises an eyebrow at him and lifts her hand to stroke his cheek, he notices the gloss in her eyes and presses a kiss to her nose. "You're the only one I want." 

"Do you mean that?" 

He smiles. "Of course I do. She's still my wife, yes, but she also left me when I was at my worst. She left Jughead behind too. Trust me, she's the last person I want." She smiles a little. "Things are complicated between you and I, they always have been, but if you think I'm giving up that easy well you clearly don't know me. You're my girl, you always have been." 

"Don't you forget it." 

He chuckles and kisses her, melting into her and just savouring the moment. She hooks her leg around his hip and nudges him to lay on his back.  "Now that you've made me all emotional," his hands come to her hips as she straddles his. "Lets back to celebrating."


	160. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: FalicesFate   
> “Alice and Jughead have a conversation about FP.”

"You wanted to see me?" Jughead questions as he stands in their doorway. 

"Juggie!" Jellybean happily squeals from Alice's lap, the toddler adores her. 

"Yeah, Bean that's your big brother." FP smiles. 

"Come here, honey." Alice pats a spot on the bed and Jughead claims it. 

"What's up?" He asks. 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. Just you and I, we can do whatever you want." 

"Ok." Jughead hesitantly answers, he's still not entirely comfortable with Alice. The boy was devastated when he found out his parents were divorcing so he wasn't exactly happy when FP and Alice got together. 

"Great, why don't you go get ready and think of what you want to do?" He nods and slips off the bed to go back to his room. She sighs and leans her head onto FP's shoulder. "I really hope he likes me." 

"Honey, he does like you. He's just still dealing with the divorce." 

"I know, I just... I love you and I love both of your children like my own, I just want him to be okay with me." 

"He'll come around, babe. Don't worry." He kisses her forehead. "I love you." 

She smiles. "I love you too." She catches his lips in a soft kiss but feels Jellybean's tiny hands shoving FP away. 

"My mama!" She presses a loud kiss to Alice's lips and wraps her arms around her, clinging tightly. 

"Well, Jellybean likes me at least." Alice chuckles, kissing the toddler's head as she holds her. 

"I love you." Jellybean corrects. 

"What about daddy? We gotta give him some love too." Jellybean smiles and puckers up her lips like a little duck, giving FP a kiss, Alice follows suit. 

_____

"Okay, where do you want to go kiddo? It's up to you." 

"Pops?" Jughead suggests. 

"Pop's it is." She drives to the chocklit shoppe and her and Jughead sit down at a booth. "Alright, kiddo, order anything you want." 

Jughead's eyes grow wide. "Anything?"

"Yeah, honey. Anything." 

"Can I get a burger, a milkshake and a hot dog?" 

"Sure you can." 

He raises his eyebrow. "What about some onion rings?" 

"Oh Jug, of course we're going to have onion rings. Though I think we're going to have to get two orders, they're pretty good." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jughead questions and Alice's mouth gapes open slightly. 

"Am I usually mean to you or something?" She asks, confused. 

"No, you're always really nice to me and Jellybean but you're being extra nice to me today." 

"Honestly, sweetheart? I just want to make sure you like me because sometimes I'm not sure you do." 

"I do!" He insists, much to her relief. "It's just... never mind." 

"What is it honey? You can tell me, I won't get mad at you or anything." 

"It's just, daddy was so sad when he and mommy broke up. I don't want him to be sad again." 

"And you're scared that me and your daddy are going to break up and he'll be sad?" He nods. "Jughead, let me tell you something. I love your daddy so, so much. I can't even begin to explain to you how much I love him. Believe me, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt him or make him sad." 

"Promise?" He raises an eyebrow at her, sticking out his pinky. 

She smiles and hooks her pinky with his. "I promise." He smiles wide. "I love you and Jellybelly so much, just as much as I love your daddy. Never doubt that." 

"Jellybean loves you a lot too, she's always calling you mama." 

Alice smiles. "I know, it's because she's still little, she doesn't entirely grasp the fact that I'm not her biological mom. You don't have to call me mama though unless you want to, don't worry about that." 

"Maybe eventually," he tells her and she smiles a little. "I love you too by the way."


	161. First Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: falicesfate   
> “Baby’s Jelly’s first tooth!”

“Good morning pretty girl.” FP coos to his daughter as she gurgles away in her crib. She reaches out her arms for him and he obliges her, lifting her into his arms. “Let’s go see mama.” She smiles at the mention of Alice. 

He carries her downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice is cooking breakfast. “Look Bean, it’s mama.” 

Alice turns around and smiles at the two of them. “Hi there baby girl,” Jellybean reaches for her and Alice takes her into arms, peppering kisses on her cheek. “Good morning!” She coos, earning a giggle from the baby. 

“Breakfast smells good, babe.” FP tells her, scrambling up the eggs in the pan. 

“Thanks, honey.” She puckers her lips for a kiss and he happily gives her one. Jellybean lays her head on Alice’s chest as she sways with her. “Youre drooling up a storm there, missy.” She brings her hand up to wipe away the drool from her cheeks with her thumb. Jellybean clasps Alice’s thumb in her hand and brings it to her mouth, biting on it. 

“Looks like someone’s hungry.” FP comments. 

“Can you finish up breakfast? I’ll warm her up a bottle.” He nods and starts turning over the sizzling bacon. 

She goes to take her hand away to get Jellybean a bottle but the little girl starts crying. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, sweetie.” 

FP looks at his daughter confused. “I’ll warm up her bottle, babe, you can go sit.” 

He warms up Jellybean’s bottle and brings it to Alice once it’s ready, Jellybean is still chewing on her finger, only stopping once she lays eyes on her bottle. 

“Hey, princess, look what daddy has.” Alice points to the bottle and Jellybean makes grabby hands for it. 

She gives Jellybean her bottle as FP goes back into the kitchen, though she doesn’t really drink her bottle, just chewing on the rubbery part of it. 

Alice’s eyebrows knit together and she carries her into the kitchen, the girl still chewing on her bottle. “Hey, hon?” FP turns to them. “Do you think she’s sick? She usually loves drinking her bottle and she’s just kinda chewing on it.” 

Her and FP got back together when Jellybean was just two months old after Gladys fled town, so she’s given the baby a bottle enough times to know that the girl loves them. It’s unusual for her to not drink it. 

“Hm, I’m not sure. It is kinda strange.” He reaches his hand out to touch Jellybean’s forehead. “Well she doesn’t have a fever.” He sighs in realization. “Wait, I think I know what the problem is.” 

He pulls Jellybean’s bottle away from her and the girl whines. He pushes up her lip a little to get a look at her gums and sees a little tooth poking through. “Someone’s teething.” 

“Oh no, poor baby.” Alice presses a kiss to her head. “Looks like we’re in for a rough time for a little while.” 

“Well, at least we’re in it together.” He kisses her softly and presses a kiss to Jellybean’s cheek. “Love you Jellybelly.”


	162. Boo Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the idea comes from falicesfate: “Jellybean’s first boo boo”

“Mommy can we go play outside?” Betty asks Alice, Polly, Jughead and Jellybean with her. 

“Sure sweetheart, just be careful, and keep an eye on Jellybelly, she’s still little and can’t quite keep up with you.” 

“I not little, I big, mama!” Jellybean scowls and Alice chuckles, leaning down to the girls level.   
“You’re right, you’re a big girl, I’m sorry.” She kisses her cheek. “Go have fun.” 

She does dishes and watches from the kitchen window as the kids play in the backyard. When she’s finished she goes outside just to check on them in person. She sees them building sandcastles in the sandbox. “Hi mama!” Jellybean squeals, waving around the toy shovel in her hand. 

“Hi sweetheart, you having fun with your brother and sisters?” She nods happily. “That’s good. I’m going to go fold laundry, make sure you keep an eye on her.” She directs the comment to the older kids and heads inside. 

She keeps the window open so she can hear the kids in and smiles as the sounds of their chattering and laughter come through. 

However, the peaceful sounds are quickly turned not so peaceful as the sounds of crying fill the air. She rushes over to the door and sees Polly carrying Jellybean towards the house, Betty and Jughead following close behind. 

“What happened?” Alice questions as she opens the patio door. Jellybean is wailing loudly in Polly’s arms. 

“Mama I gots a boo boo!” Jellybean whines, crying even louder as she reaches for her. 

Alice can see the scrape on the tot’s knee and carries her into the kitchen. “It’s okay, baby girl. Come with mama, we’ll get you all fixed up.” 

“I’m sorry mommy! We were watching her I promise, she just went to go get a ball and tripped!” Polly tells her in a panic. 

“It’s okay, honey. These things happen, she’s alright, just scraped her knee.” She smiles at her and sets Jellybean on the kitchen counter. “Could you go get me a bandaid, sweetheart?” Polly nods and rushes off to go fetch a band aid. 

“Lets clean up that knee.” She pulls out a washcloth and runs it under the tap before wiping gently at Jellybean’s scraped knee. 

“Owie mama! That hurted me!” Jellybean scowls at her, tears still in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry honey but we have to make sure it’s all clean.” 

“Here you go, mommy!” Polly returns with a couple of bandaids. “I brought a princess one and a Hello Kitty one, I didn’t know which one she’d want so I brought both!” 

“Thank you sweetheart,” she kisses the top of her head. 

“Is she going to be okay?” 

Alice chuckles. “Yes honey, she’s going to be fine, she just scraped her knee. You and Betty have done it many times and you’re just fine.” 

“Can we go play outside again?” Betty asks on behalf of the three of them. 

Alice smiles and nods. “Go ahead, have fun.” The kids run back outside and Alice turns her attention back to Jellybean. 

She cleans up her knee and holds up the two bandaids. “Do you want a princess band aid or Hello Kitty band aid?” 

“Princess!” 

“Princess it is.” She puts the bandaid on her knee and kisses it. “There, you’re good as new.” Jellybean reaches out for her and Alice lifts her into her arms, the tot lays her head on her shoulder, snuggling close. 

“Can we watch a movie?” She asks. 

“Sure honey.” 

_____

“Hey kiddos, you guys having fun?” FP asks the kids as he comes home from work. They nod and give him a big smile. “Where’s Jellybelly?” 

“Inside with mama Allie.” Jughead tells him. 

He heads inside and smiles at the sight of his daughter and wife, cuddled up together on the sofa watching a movie.

“Hey cutie pie, you and mama look comfy.” He walks over and gives each of them a kiss. 

“Jellybelly’s had a rough day.” Alice explains, brushing back the girl’s hair as FP joins them on the couch. 

“Aw, what happened, Jells?” 

“I gots a boo boo, daddy.” She pulls away her blanket to show FP her knee. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry you got hurt, Bean.” He gives her knee a kiss. “Did mama fix up your boo boo for you?” 

She nods. “She made it all better! And she gave me a princess boo boo fixer!” She smiles wide pointing to the bandaid. 

“Wow that’s super cool, Jelly.” He smiles up at Alice who’s already smiling down at the little girl on her lap. 

“Cuddle daddy!” Jellybean demands and FP is all too happy to oblige.


	163. Fighting

“Finally!” Alice huffs as FP walks in the door. 

“Aw, baby, I missed you too.” He leans in for a kiss but she pushes him back with a hand on his chest. 

“That wasn’t a happy “finally”, I’m livid.” 

“What? Why?” 

“You told me you’d be home early!” 

“I got held up at work babe, I’m sorry.” 

She rolls her eyes. “FP, I had an important meeting to go to, you knew that!” 

He sighs and runs his hand over his face. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I forgot.” 

“Well I missed it because I couldn’t find anyone to watch the kids.” 

“Should’ve dropped them off to me.” 

“Oh wow, that’s a great idea! Wish I would’ve thought about that three hours ago!” She storms past him into the living room and he sighs as he chases after her. 

“I’m sorry, Al! I couldn’t control it, the job ended up going longer than expected.” 

“Then you should’ve called and told me that! FP, this was a really important meeting for the Register, this could set me back!” The two of them continue to bicker and upstairs Lindie wakes up due to the loudness of their voices. 

She groggily strains to listen to the voices and recognizes them as her parents, yelling back and forth at each other. 

She climbs out of her bed and walks across the hall to her brother’s room. “Chiccy wake up!” She whispers as she shakes him awake. 

“Lindie, I’m sleeping!” 

"Chiccy, mama and daddy are fighting." She whines. "It's making me sad." She pulls herself up onto his bed as he sits up. 

"It's okay, Lind, just go back to sleep." The five year old waves her off. 

"I can't, Chiccy! I'm too sad!" 

"You don't have to be sad." 

"But I don't want them to bweak up." The toddlers eyes fill with tears. 

"They’re not going to break up, Lindie. They’re just having a little fight, they’ll be happy in he morning.” 

“That’s too long, I want them to be happy now!” 

“Go back to bed, I’m sleepy.” He nudges her away and she pouts as she walks out of his room. 

She clutches her blanky and teddy bear tightly as she quietly walks downstairs. She perches herself on one of the bottom steps and watches her parents from her spot on the steps. They’re still arguing back and forth and the little girl cries silently as she watches them. 

“Look, Al, I’m sorry. I messed up,” he reaches out his hand to take hers, entering their fingers. “I’ll call the Register first thing in the morning and tell them it’s my fault you couldn’t make it to the meeting.” 

She takes her hand away from his in order to hug him instead, he happily wraps his arms around her as well. “I’m sorry, it’s just-“ 

“Shhh, baby you don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m the one who screwed up, I should’ve called.” He pets her hair as he pecks a kiss to the top of her head. 

“No, I get it, you were busy working. I can’t be mad at you for that.” She leans her head up and gives him a small kiss. “I’m just a little stressed out that’s all.” 

“Why don’t we cuddle and watch a movie so you can de stress a little. I’ll rub your feet too.” 

She smiles. “You’re the best, you know that?” 

“Yeah you’ve told me once or twice.” He captures her lips in a longer kiss this time and takes her hand to lead her up to their bedroom, stopping once they see their daughter sitting on the steps, crying. “Hey baby girl, what’s wrong?” FP questions as he kneels down in front of her, Alice does the same. 

“You and mommy are going to bweak up!” She cries even harder. 

“Oh honey, we’re not going to break up, we were just arguing.” Alice explains. “It’s okay.” 

“You were fighting loud!” 

“Come here kiddo,” FP pulls her into his arms and stands up. “You know how you and Chic fight sometimes?” She nods as she rubs at her eyes. “Well sometimes mommies and daddies fight too.” 

“But I don’t like it when you fight!” 

“I know, baby girl,” Alice presses a kiss to her cheek. “But it’s okay, because daddy and I love each other along so we’re not going to break up.” 

“Pwomise?” 

“Promise.” FP and Alice say in unison. “You want to come cuddle with mommy and I in our bed?” She nods and lays her head on FP’s shoulder, content with the knowledge that her parents aren’t breaking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think of so many OneShots for Falice and I had to write them down.  
> So I’ll update this whenever a new idea pops into my head, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
